Koudoutai Part 3: Fight For The Future
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: COMPLETED. The Zodiac disbands after one last mission, and soon a war broke out among Zodiac fighters, and the secret behind the Zodiac's creation, and the portal linking Earth and the Digimon world begins to unravel.
1. Words from the Author

**Koudoutai: Fight for the Future**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! And welcome to Book 3 of Koudoutai. I wish to thank the readers, and reviewers for reading and

reviewing Koudoutai: The New Enemy, and the side stories that I've written, and for reading Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back. I really

appreciate it. And in return, I'll be commencing the first three chapters.

For those who are new here, **READ _KOUDOUTAI: THE NEW ENEMY_** and **_KOUDOUTAI: THE ZODIAC STRIKES BACK _**

**FIRST!**. These two fics are prequels, so read them first before going here, So that you won't get confused.

In this fic, expect a lot of twists and turns, as team DDS and CLAMP School are going to get embroiled in something they would not

expect. You'll see when you start reading the fic.

Also note that this will be the final fic of the Koudoutai story arc. Yes, after writing the first two fics (Book 2 was very, very long, almost

50 chapters…oh yeah, in case you don't know, most of the Kamen Rider TV series have 50 episodes), I was starting to burn up mentally,

but I persevered, since I've started in early September, and just finished in late October, so I couldn't bring myself to get some rest, so

while I still have some ideas popping into my head, I'll take advantage of it.

And now…here's a little spoiler. While Books 1 and 2 delves heavily on detective themes, rescue and covert operations (you get to see

these themes on DSQ anime series), this fic will now borrow heavily on **Kamen Rider Ryuki**. For those who are not familiar with Ryuki,

I'll tell you. In Ryuki, there are 13 Kamen Riders (the idea of this Tokusatsu series is taken from a manga that features 13 Riders,

published in 1971), all of whom were selected, and are tasked to kill all of the 12 Kamen Riders until one is left alive. The last Kamen

Rider standing will get the prize he/she will desire. It's a last man standing thing. It's sort of similar to WWE's Elimination Chamber. It's

every man, or woman, for himself/herself. And that's what it's going to be the main theme here. Of course DDS and the Digimon crew will

play a big part here, and also, the Zodiac members who deserted the organization will become DDS allies, but some of them will be killed

within this fic. You'll see it when we get in the middle of this fic.

Moreover, most of the stories involved here will be more character-driven, as it will focus mostly on the 12 Zodiac fighters, and note that

some of the Zodiac fighters will change their names to show that they're no longer a part of the organization.

In Books 1 (Koudoutai: The New Enemy) and 2 (Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back), DDS and the Zodiac fought back and forth, from

kidnapping, to hi-jacking, to ambush, and even murder. While you get to see them in action, I haven't delved much on some of the Zodiac

members' origins (Sasoriza's origin can be seen on **_My Brother's Keeper_** DSQ fic). And also, I did mention in Book 2, on the Zodiac

Digests that some of the Zodiac will meet their doom, while some will turn good guys. And that's also going to be the theme of this fic.

Well, you get to see this scenario once the chapters come into place.

And lastly, aside from the elements I'll be borrowing from Kamen Rider Ryuki TV series, I'll also be borrowing the elements from its 2 TV

specials: **Kamen Rider Ryuki: _Episode Final_**, and **Kamen Rider Ryuki: _13 Riders Special_**.

And lastly, in the later stages of Book 2, the portal between the human and Digimon worlds appeared at random times, and wild and rabid

Digimons came out, attacking humans, and the 2nd Iteza was the only one so far to take them out. Hence it will appear here in this story,

and later in this fic you'll see what caused the random portals to come out, and who's responsible for this.

Also, three of its Zodiac members, Shishiza (Leo), Otomeza (Virgo), and the red-armored Futagoza (Gemini) were out of the Zodiac

story, as they deserted their group during the last two missions (the **_Air Force One_** and **_CLAMP School Invasion_** story arcs of Book

2), and they'll be appearing here, as an ally, and as a mercenary. And expect someone that I'll be using here (an OC), and he'll be heavily

borrowed from a Tokusatsu series character. More on that later as the chapters come in place.

Whoops, I almost forgot, I'll list down several Detective School Q fanfics that I've written in an order that highlights the DSQ heroes'

adventure, and when the story first appeared:

**The Shower of Love (M) **

- My first "serious" DSQ lemon fic. This is where Kyuu and Megumi became an official couple

**The Haunted Circus (see Ghost Stories) (T) **

- This fic is actually on the Ghost Stories entry. Class Q just got embroiled into this supernatural case, and decided to join the **_Ghosts at _**

**_School gang_** in investigating this supernatural case. In case you didn't noticed, **Ghosts at School** was given the title of Ghost Stories

when it was aired in the US. Believe me, you don't want to see that anime being dubbed by ADV.

Note that this was my first-ever crossover fic, and the first-ever anime team-up.

**The Haunted Circus: To The Theme Park (T) **

- I decided to expand on the story by alternating chapters between Ghost Stories and DSQ to give DSQ fans a taste of my crossover fic,

and that characters from both anime series will play a big role.

Also note that characters from Yu Yu Hakusho, The Batman (the current cartoon series that features Ellen Yin), and Justice League

Unlimited are there for added support.

** The Fetus Of God (T) **

- My first multi-titled crossover fic, and the continuation of the Haunted Circus / To The Theme Park fics.

It involves **_Digimon, Get Backers, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, Read or Die, Yu Yu Hakusho, and Darkstalkers_**. Ther cast of

**_Justice League Unlimited_** also makes an appearance. Click on my pen name to find those fics.

Meanwhile, for me, the fic I made was sort of a 50-50 case. While I got a few, good reviews, I later realized that I made some few

loopholes, and some readers pointed out that some stories were confusing when they wondered how the characters met. And instead of

re-writing the whole fic, I decided to leave it to the readers on handing down their verdict on this fic.

**The Big Easy (M) **

- My second DSQ lemon fic. This time it's between Kyuu and Yukihira, who are tracking down an elusive drug dealer. Not connected to

any of my current DSQ fics. Think of it as an alternate universe fic.

**Koudoutai: The New Enemy (T) **

- That's were the whole Zodiac thing started, and there you'll get to know the

new enemy. And this fic was inspired by:

- Rhapsoding Riyoko's fic, **_Pluto Returns_**.

- And this (the Zodiac) was based on a Marvel Comics villain group from the

1970's, the Zodiac. They were the opponents of the Avengers and the

West Coast Avengers. (I bought a rare, 1980's comics called The Official

handbook of the Marvel Universe Deluxe Edition, and The Official

handbook of the Marvel Universe Deluxe Edition: Book Of the Dead.)

- **Kamen Rider Ryuki**

One of my favorite Tokusatsu and Mask Rider TV series. That's were I

based the Zodiac characters, and their weapons. Their Battle Robots were

slightly taken from the anime **_Daigunder_**.

- Since Rhapsoding Riyoko's fic, Pluto Returns, stated that Pluto was defeated, I

felt that if I make a fic highlighting Pluto as the main villains, it might cause

confusion among readers, and that I believed that Pluto's popularity has waned.

Hence, I decided to create a new group of villains, a group that would push DDS

to its very limit.

And since this group I created are very dangerous, and very powerful, I decided to

bring in the cast of Digimon Adventure 02 to even the level of wits and strength,

and decided to put them in as members of Class C.

After that fic, it spawned several **Side Story** fics, in which the villains from DSQ spread

to various anime series, and came into conflict with several heroes of their particular

series (note that, again, some of the fic below have several references to Kamen Rider

Ryuki):

**1) Digimon: Fallen Angel (T) **

- My first side story fic, and my 2nd Digimon fic. In Koudoutai: The New Enemy,

Mimi prevented **Sasoriza** (aka **_Scorpio_**), a member of the Zodiac from killing Principal

Dan, and as a result, she was marked for death for her interference.

Note that **Otomeza** (aka **_Virgo_**) made her debut here, and there I put several

references to Kamen Rider Ryuki (one from **_Kamen Rider Ryuki: Episode Final_**,

and the other is **_Kamen Rider Ryuki:13 Riders Special_**).

2) Read Or Die: The Book Of Immortality (T) 

- The Zodiac goes to Scotland, and Yumiko Readman and the Paper Sisters are

joined by the Digimon crew in stopping the Zodiac. There the battle spread onto

several states in Scotland.

- This is where **Iteza** (aka **_Sagittarius_**) makes his first (and _last_) appearance.

**3) CLAMP School: CLAMP School meets Dan Detective School (T) **

- My 4th side story fic, and my first ever CLAMP School fic. Inspired from the

CLAMP School fic "**_Class Q in CLAMP School_**" by **Kira Stone**.

In Koudoutai: The New Enemy, DDS was demolished, and Principal Dan is looking for a

school to accommodate the DDS students while DDS is undergoing reconstruction. There

Principal Dan was contacted by CLAMP School, and met with the head of CLAMP

School to discuss the possible joint partnership between the two schools.

- Two of the unseen Zodiac members, **Yagiza **(aka **_Capricorn_**) and **Futagoza** (aka

**_Gemini_**) make their appearance here.

**4) Detective School Q: My Brother's Keeper (T) **

- Here Principal Dan tells his students about his younger brother about how and

why they had a falling out during their younger years.

And there you'll get to see how **Sasoriza** (aka **_Scorpio_**) was born, and how he joined

the Zodiac.

5) Detective School Q: Stay Alive (T) 

- Inspired and slightly based on the US movie, **Stay Alive**. The Zodiac are back,

but only this time, one of their members, Ohitsujiza (Aries), pulls off a scheme to

discredit Kazuma Narusawa, to pin the blame on him as gamers were killed in the same

fashion as their players died on the game they were playing.

My first Ryu x Megumi pairing (this is strictly a team-up pairing, so sorry to

those who were hoping for a romance)

- Some of the Digimon cast makes a cameo appearance here.

And there you have it. Sorry if the real chapter 1 is not yet uploaded. Just providing you

with a teaser. But I'll get to that as I'll be uploading it on the next chapter. But don't

expect it to be fast. I just written the first three chapters. And this fic may, or may not,

exceed the chapters that I've written on the second Koudoutai fic.

For those who like **Ghosts at School** fics, see **_Ghosts Stories_** category. I've written at

least 7 of them (5 are T-Rated, and 2 are M-Rated). Hope you like them.

Now that my intro is done, I'll be seeing you on Chapter 2.


	2. Sagittarius Meets Gemini

**Koudoutai: Fight for the Future**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! And welcome to Book 3 of Koudoutai. I wish to thank the readers, and reviewers for reading and

reviewing Koudoutai: The New Enemy, and the side stories that I've written, and for reading Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back. I really

appreciate it. And in return, I'll be commencing the first three chapters.

For those who are new here, **READ KOUDOUTAI: THE NEW ENEMY and KOUDOUTAI: THE ZODIAC STRIKES BACK**.

These two fics are prequels, so read them first before going here.

As I've promised, I'll be commencing on the first chapter of this fic. Now I'll be

concentrating first on the breakaway Zodiac members, then shift to the DDS crew. And now, let the story begin…

**Disclaimer**:

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider Ryuki is owned by Ishimori Productions

- ROD The TV is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex.

- - -

**A/N**: In case you forget, I'll list down the Zodiac fighters' name and their English translations:

- Mizugameza (**_Aquarius_**)

- Ohitsujiza (**_Aries_**)

- Kaniza (**_Cancer_**)

- Yagiza (**_Capricorn_**)

- Futagoza (**_Gemini_**)

- Shishiza (**_Leo_**)

- Tenbiza (**_Libra_**)

- Uoza (**_Pisces_**)

- Iteza (**_Sagittarius_**)

- Sasoriza (**_Scorpio_**)

- To-Rasu (**_Taurus_**)

- Otomeza (**_Virgo_**)

- - -

July, 2005. It's been three months since Shinji Kido got back in Japan, after spending several months in stasis, and was unable to recall

most of what happened, due to the fact that his twin brother, Shinichi, took possession of him. And due to the possession, and to

Ohitsujiza's brainwashing, Shinji was unable to recall any of the events that the Zodiac had done to its victims. But that all changed, after

being jolted by Lightramon and Kabuterimon, Shinju was starting to remember a little about what he did as Futagoza, but still doesn't

know that he has a twin brother, and that his parents sent him away for adoption. And was still perturbed as to having ended up in the

Pacific Ocean after falling off from Air Force One. After making his way back to Japan, he managed to revert back to normal by removing

the card deck from its belt holster. Then he went straight to the place he is currently employed: the ORE Journal. There Shinji told his

employer, Daisuke Ohkubo, a very convincing story just to keep his job. But after spending half a year unconscious (he was possessed by

his twin brother, Shinichi), he was unable to pay his apartment rent, and Shinji was forced to sleep inside his office. While inside his office,

before going to sleep, he took out a card deck, with the face of a dragon engraved on it. He slowly recalled some of the scenes with the

Zodiac, but of course, he never knew who the Zodiac were, since he was brainwashed by his twin brother into forgetting certain

operations after fulfilling that mission. Shinji dismisses it, and went to sleep.

Back at the present, Shinji was cruising in his scooter, driving in Odaiba to investigate some strange phenomenon. That phenomenon is the

random-appearing portal that connects the human and the Digimon world. As Shinji parked his scooter, the mysterious portal appeared,

and a tentacle came out and pulled Shinji in. Fortunately, another man was there, sitting on his motorcycle, along with a short-haired, 19

year old woman, who seemed to be connected to the appearing portals. It was Ren Akiyama, and Yuri Suzaku (you get to see them in

Book 2, Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back, Chapter 22), and they saw what just took place. Yuri told Ren to go and save the man.

Seeing that there were no witnesses, Ren took out his card deck, and pointed it in front of his chest, and a metallic belt appeared, and Ren

chants "Henshin!", and slinked it into the belt through the left side of its slot. And at that moment, Ren was clad in black armor with white

armbands and white armor designs. It was Iteza (Sagittarius), the former Zodiac member who was left for dead by his former comrades.

Iteza then went inside the portal, and followed where Shinji was taken.

**Now or Never** by Chemistry featuring M-Flo

(2nd opening Song of **Astro Boy** (2003 version))

Doko kara (kono hanashi wo hajime you?)

Dare ni mo (hanashite nai subete wo)

Futari de (kono mama) kono mama (futari de)

Doko kara (kono hanashi wo hajime you?)

Dare ni mo (hanashite nai subete wo)

Futari de (kono mama) kono mama (futari de)

Okuridasou ze kagaku no ko

(..kagara..futeru..mi..datte..ba..toge..koibito..dami..)

(..ta no..ma..dou..minna..serru..tobori..ga..dokki..)

(..kagara..futto..mi..datte..ba..toge..koibito..dami..)

(..ta no..ma..dou..minna..serru..)

Dare ni uchi akereba ii?

Kanashii DORAMA no one scene mitai

Baby can it be mou saki wa nai?

Kizu darake no you and me

Me wo mukete yukou mirai

Minna no uta ni owari wa konai

Sou shinjite iru kara, oh yeah!

Mune sawagi ga tomaranai

(Kinou kyou no hanashi janai, come on)

Ima koko de tebanashitara (mou au koto dekinai kara)

Modotte kuru nado (sou iwaretemo)

Sonna soburi mo (ii kanji da to)

Omotteru keredo (otte kuru kako)

(Let's bring it back) futari no ibasho

Now or never... ikutsumo no

Now or never... MEMORY wo

Tomo ni tsukuri koko made kita no darou?

Now or never... me wo tojite

Now or never... tori kakero

Mirai wa kono te ni aru kara (follow we)

(..kagara..futto..mi..datte..ba..toge..koibito..dami..)

(..ta no..ma..dou..minna..serru..ta..minn-..eru..minna..ga..dokki..)

Rap

Saki no saki no saki no saki

Mieteru SF ROMANCE MACHINE

It's all for you, kimi to oshaberi like ARTIST

Ore, sonna ARTISTIC

ASTRO BOY

Who's that ASTRO GIRL?

Minna no world masa ni

EXPO EXPO soshite NEKUSUTO

Catch the future suru tame ni let's go

(Who's the next VO?) Akasu shinsou

Ninety Nine, Been So Long de shintou

Maku akeru HISTORY, so KISS ME

"Suki suki!" to iwaseru COOL EMCEE

Tsune ni FASHIONABLY LATE

Tsuki ni chakuriku, oshinobi de DATE

CHECK IN, toujou, flight ascend

Oretachi nashi dewa hajimarimasen

Te to te hanasazu ita two of us

(Ima dewa hanashi mo dekizu, stutter)

Setsumei hitsuyou nai koukai shite nai kara

(Come back home tonight)

Another...day, made matsu koto dekinai kara

(Hey! Girl imasara don't play that game)

Kako ni se wo muke, ain't no other way

Kotoba wa iranee

Now or never... omoide wo

Now or never... kizamareta

Kokoro dakara mou ichido hajime you

Now or never... muri janai

Now or never... tori kaesou

Mirai wa kono te ni aru kara (follow we)

Rap

Astro NOMIKARU, CHEMIE to M-FLO

Kakeru oto zenkai, KASUTEREO

Hajimete kimi wo mita toki no koto

Oboetemasu, neratta no wa sokkou

Uh oh! GYARAKORE MODERU no you

KYATTO WOKKU de ai mashou

Soshite we get personal

Nante souzou megurashi to kou

Uh oh! Hito koto de beautiful (yeah)

Futari de sora koete kou (yeah)

Soshite hoshi no kazu hodo

Yo ni okuridasou ze kagaku no ko

Doko kara (kono hanashi wo hajime you?)

Dare ni mo (hanashite nai subete wo)

Futari de (Yoshi) kono mama (Kaname)

Hajime ni makimodo sou yo

Remix Rap

Whoo! M-flo, Chemistry

Yo, you know what I'm saying

It's the global Astro alliance

And we go check your home like this

Check it out...

Watch me do this

Kind'a like ha, ha, ha, ha

Follow me (ha, ha, ha, ha)

Just go ha, ha

(Ha, ha)

Who's that lady

That made you say whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa

Follow me (whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa)

Just say whoa, whoa

(Whoa, whoa)

Watch me do this

Kind'a like ha, ha, ha, ha, ha

Follow me (ha, ha, ha, ha, ha)

Just go ha, ha, ha

(Ha, ha, ha)

Who's that lady

That made you say whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa //stutterry//

Follow me (whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa) //stutterry//

Just say whoa, whoa //stutterry//

(Whoa, whoa) //stutterry//

(..kagara..futeru..mi..datte..ba..toge..koibito..dami..)

(..ta no..ma..dou..minna..serru..tobori..ga..dokki..)

(..kagara..futto..mi..datte..ba..toge..koibito..dami..)

(..ta no..ma..dou..minna..serru..ta..minn-..eru..minna..ga..dokki..)

Repeat

Repeat

(..kagara..futto..mi..datte..ba..toge..koibito..dami..)

(..ta no..ma..dou..minna..serru..ta..minn-..eru..minna..ga..dokki..)

What can I say? This is the final installment of the Koudoutai story arc, and since the final showdown between DDS and the Zodiac is

imminent, this song is perfect, as it adds a beat in what will be a final showdown.

**A New Beginning **

Inside the Digimon World, Shinji was a bit bewildered as why he was brought here. And started to shriek in fear at seeing the tentacle that

took him here. It turned out that the tentacle belonged to a wild Digimon: the Octomon.

**- - - Start Digimon Info Sequence - - - **

**Octomon**. A wild Digimon, that resembles a humanoid and an octopus. It can stay in land and/or sea indefinitely. Kills its victim by

crushing them with its tentacles, and poisoning them with its black mist.

**- - - End Digimon Info Sequence - - - **

Shinji starts to run away, but the Octomon's tentacles caught his foot, and started to pull him back. But as the Octomon was about to use

more tentacles, Iteza arrived at the nick of time, slicing two of Octomon's tentacles. Iteza then added two slashes of his Dark Visor

(Iteza's card reader in the form of a rapier) onto Octomon's face. Octomon then retaliated by hitting Iteza with its other tentacles, sending

him a bit far. Shinji was a bit scared at the turn of events, but then noticed Iteza's card deck affixed on his metallic belt. Shinji then took out

his card deck from his pocket, and stared at it. He then wondered if what he recalled several months ago was true, about being surrounded

by armored humans with astrological symbols. He then saw Iteza got up, took a card from its card deck, and inserted it inside his card

reader, the Dark Visor. "**FINAL VENTO**". Suddenly, a yellow square appeared in the air, and out comes a huge bat, Iteza then ran

towards the rampaging Octomon, and Shinji was surprised, as the huge bat mounted on Iteza's back, its wings turned into a huge cape,

flapping behind him. As Iteza got a bit close to the Octomon, he jumped high, then descended, aiming his sword downward, and then

Iteza's cape wrapped around him, covering him, and soon Iteza was fully covered in his cape, taking the form of a spinning drill,

corkscrewing its way down towards the Octomon, and the Octomon exploded upon impact with Iteza's Final Vent.

Yuri, who was watching the action from the outside of the portal, noticed another Digimon emerging from out of nowhere. I was a

Spidermon, and the Spidermon shoots it web strands at Iteza, binding him. Iteza tried to struggle, but couldn't break free on time. Shinji,

recalling how he reverted back to normal, then decided to try to change. While fumbling on how to activate it, he suddenly recalled (for

unknown reasons) how to transform. Pointing the card deck in front of his chest, the metallic belt appeared, and Shinji chanted "Henshin",

and inserted it onto the belt in a sideway motion. A red armor with white armbands and other armor parts appeared on his body, his left

forearm was covered with a gauntlet, which serves as his card reader, the Drag Visor. And his helmet almost resembled an insect. It was

Futagoza (Gemini). And Futagoza decided to help out Iteza. Futagoza fumbled with the Drag Visor, accidentally opening the slot cover.

He then took a card, and after reading it, he slowly recalled how the card functions. He inserted it into the Drag Visor, and a voice

confirmed it activation. "**SWORD VENTO**". Suddenly, a huge, red Chinese dragon appeared and spit a Chinese Dao sword at the

red-armored Futagoza. Futagoza then cut the web strands and feed Iteza, then sliced off some of the Spidermon's legs, forcing it to fall

back. Futagoza then took another card and inserted it into the Drag Visor. "**FINAL VENTO**". A huge, red Chinese dragon began to

circle around the red Futagoza, and then hovered into the air. It was Dragredder. Futagoza then did some posing before jumping into the

air, doing a slow motion back flip, then made a flying kick motion, and, propelled by Dragreder's flames, the red Futagoza's flying kick

plowed through the Spidermon's body, killing it as well as exploding it.

As the red-armored Futagoza approaches Iteza to help, he was pinned to the ground by Iteza, his Sword Vent pointed at his throat. "Who

are you? Are you from Zodiac? Why do you have the same card deck and battle robot like mine?" Iteza demanded. Shinji, as Futagoza,

was confused, since he started to recall some of it, but wasn't sure about it. "I…I'm not so sure about it myself. " was Shinji's reply. Then

a voice called them both. It was Yuri. She was in the middle of the portal's pathway. "Ren! You have to get out of there! The portal will

shut itself down!" She shouted before leaving. Iteza and Futagoza then both leave the Digimon World, and the portal shut itself out. Ren

reverted back to normal, as is Shinji. Yuri then approached Shinji and said, "Are you from Zodiac?". Shinji stared at Yuri and said, "I

can't answer that…right away. I too am confused. About what's happening today…about the Zodiac. My memories are starting to return

piece by piece, about the Zodiac. Just give me time. My mind's a blank for the past several months.". Yuri nodded, and invited him to

come with her and Ren at the Atori Tea House, located in Kyoto, Japan. There they discussed about the Zodiac, their exploits, and other

reigns of terror, and their attacks on well-known establishments, such as DDS and CLAMP School.

Elsewhere, Miyuki Tezuka, the man who assumed the identity of Uoza (Pisces), was sitting inside a local cavern, holding a pendant, which

he uses in fortune telling services to various customers. There his predestination abilities tell him that two of the former Zodiac members,

and complete strangers are about to become indispensable allies, and planned on meeting them to inform them about the Zodiac's renewed

plans, as well as predicting that a huge battle will commence sometime soon, and hoped to meet up with DDS to enlist their help in

stopping this new threat.

**To Be Continued… **

**Kesenai Tsumi** by Nana Kitade

(1st ending song from **Fullmetal Alchemist**)

Itsumo no shisen ni kimi ga ite kokyuu ga dekiru

Boku ni totte nara Sore dake de

Mou Juubun na hazu na no ni

Chippoke na boku wa kurikaesu ayamachi bakari

Dorehodo tsuyosa wo te ni shitara

Nani mo kizutsukezu sumu no?

Mayowazu ni Kono ai wo shinji ikiteyuku

Fusagaranu kizuguchi mo gyu'tto dakishimete

Futari wa aruki-tsuzukeru Ato ni wa modorenai kara

Ima demo kono mune no oku Kesenai tsumi wa itamu kedo

DARLING

Ano hi ushinatta aijou ni setsunasa wo oboe

Boku wa senmei na kono sora no aosa ni sukoshi tomadotte

Tatoe moshi nani ga gisei demo Tada hitotsu shinjita

Kimi no massugu na me ni utsuru setsuna ni saita hana no iro

Muryoku demo kono sadame Tsuyoku ikiteyuku

Te wo musubu taion wa zutto tokeatte

Dattara issou no koto seotta batsu nara tsurakute mo

Moshi tatoe kimi to kono mama

Sekai no nami ni sakarau dake da to shite mo...

Mayowazu ni Kono ai wo shinji ikiteyuku

Fusagaranu kizuguchi mo gyu'tto dakishimete

Mayowazu ni kono sadame Ikiru ikiteyuku

Kimi to nara eien mo kitto tsunagatte

Futari de tada mae wo mite dou ni mo naranakutatte

Soredemo kanarazu kimi wo kono te de mamori-tsuzukeru

This was one of my favorite theme songs, and it fits here as this fic's ending theme.

Okay. Surprised? Ok, so you are. This is a DSQ fic, and here we have an opener with complete strangers. No, these four persons

appeared in the later half of Book 2, and hence, they're part of the DSQ storyline. The DDS, CLAMP and Digimon crew will show up in

the next chapter. Remember, this chapter will not only focus on the DDS students, but also focuses on both, the current, and former

Zodiac members.

**Preview: **

The Zodiac gets a new member, while Tezuka meets both Iteza and Futagoza (the red armored one), and proposes to form an alliance,

and tells them of a shocking, new threat. He also tells DDS of this new threat as well.

Meanwhile, the Zodiac are getting their drive back to normal, as they are about to embark on an ambitious scheme to force Japan to their

knees, and its up to DDS to stop them.

Be patient. The story will soon come into place.


	3. Royal Kidnapping Plan

**Koudoutai: Fight for the Future**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! And welcome to Book 3 of Koudoutai. I wish to thank the readers, and reviewers for reading and

reviewing Koudoutai: The New Enemy, and the side stories that I've written, and for reading Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back. I really

appreciate it. And in return, I'll be commencing the first three chapters.

For those who are new here, **READ KOUDOUTAI: THE NEW ENEMY and KOUDOUTAI: THE ZODIAC STRIKES BACK**.

These two fics are prequels, so read them first before going here.

As I've promised, I'll be commencing on the first chapter of this fic. Now I'll be

concentrating first on the breakaway Zodiac members, then shift to the DDS crew. And now, let the story begin…

**Disclaimer**:

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider Ryuki is owned by Ishimori Productions

- ROD The TV is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex..

Two weeks after Shinji and Ren met, Japan was relatively quiet at this time. At CLAMP School, classes are ongoing after a month of

closing down following the Zodiac's attack, leaving close to 200 dead, and severely injuring more than a hundred students.

Although the survivors were shaken by the incident, they weren't discouraged from attending school. At the 5th school building, which

houses the DDS students, Takeru and Hikari were walking by the corridor, talking about how to find a way of stopping the Zodiac, as

well, as the recent turn of events, such as Otomeza and Uoza switching sides, and Futagoza splitting into two. As they passed by the

janitor's closet, they heard faint giggling and moans. Daisuke was also passing by, and couldn't resist the urge of poking fun at his friends.

Daisuke suddenly opened the door, revealing it to be Kyuu and Megumi, who were making out. Hikari sighed and began to lecture them

again on making out in secluded places, like a priest making sermons in a church. Kyuu and Megumi left after the long preaching, and

punched Daisuke in the face, knocking him out. Takeru and Hikari sweat-dropped, and dragged the unconscious Daisuke to their

classroom.

**Now or Never** by Chemistry featuring M-Flo

(2nd opening Song of **Astro Boy** (2003 version))

Doko kara (kono hanashi wo hajime you?)

Dare ni mo (hanashite nai subete wo)

Futari de (kono mama) kono mama (futari de)

Doko kara (kono hanashi wo hajime you?)

Dare ni mo (hanashite nai subete wo)

Futari de (kono mama) kono mama (futari de)

Okuridasou ze kagaku no ko

(..kagara..futeru..mi..datte..ba..toge..koibito..dami..)

(..ta no..ma..dou..minna..serru..tobori..ga..dokki..)

(..kagara..futto..mi..datte..ba..toge..koibito..dami..)

(..ta no..ma..dou..minna..serru..)

Dare ni uchi akereba ii?

Kanashii DORAMA no one scene mitai

Baby can it be mou saki wa nai?

Kizu darake no you and me

Me wo mukete yukou mirai

Minna no uta ni owari wa konai

Sou shinjite iru kara, oh yeah!

Mune sawagi ga tomaranai

(Kinou kyou no hanashi janai, come on)

Ima koko de tebanashitara (mou au koto dekinai kara)

Modotte kuru nado (sou iwaretemo)

Sonna soburi mo (ii kanji da to)

Omotteru keredo (otte kuru kako)

(Let's bring it back) futari no ibasho

Now or never... ikutsumo no

Now or never... MEMORY wo

Tomo ni tsukuri koko made kita no darou?

Now or never... me wo tojite

Now or never... tori kakero

Mirai wa kono te ni aru kara (follow we)

(..kagara..futto..mi..datte..ba..toge..koibito..dami..)

(..ta no..ma..dou..minna..serru..ta..minn-..eru..minna..ga..dokki..)

Rap

Saki no saki no saki no saki

Mieteru SF ROMANCE MACHINE

It's all for you, kimi to oshaberi like ARTIST

Ore, sonna ARTISTIC

ASTRO BOY

Who's that ASTRO GIRL?

Minna no world masa ni

EXPO EXPO soshite NEKUSUTO

Catch the future suru tame ni let's go

(Who's the next VO?) Akasu shinsou

Ninety Nine, Been So Long de shintou

Maku akeru HISTORY, so KISS ME

"Suki suki!" to iwaseru COOL EMCEE

Tsune ni FASHIONABLY LATE

Tsuki ni chakuriku, oshinobi de DATE

CHECK IN, toujou, flight ascend

Oretachi nashi dewa hajimarimasen

Te to te hanasazu ita two of us

(Ima dewa hanashi mo dekizu, stutter)

Setsumei hitsuyou nai koukai shite nai kara

(Come back home tonight)

Another...day, made matsu koto dekinai kara

(Hey! Girl imasara don't play that game)

Kako ni se wo muke, ain't no other way

Kotoba wa iranee

Now or never... omoide wo

Now or never... kizamareta

Kokoro dakara mou ichido hajime you

Now or never... muri janai

Now or never... tori kaesou

Mirai wa kono te ni aru kara (follow we)

Rap

Astro NOMIKARU, CHEMIE to M-FLO

Kakeru oto zenkai, KASUTEREO

Hajimete kimi wo mita toki no koto

Oboetemasu, neratta no wa sokkou

Uh oh! GYARAKORE MODERU no you

KYATTO WOKKU de ai mashou

Soshite we get personal

Nante souzou megurashi to kou

Uh oh! Hito koto de beautiful (yeah)

Futari de sora koete kou (yeah)

Soshite hoshi no kazu hodo

Yo ni okuridasou ze kagaku no ko

Doko kara (kono hanashi wo hajime you?)

Dare ni mo (hanashite nai subete wo)

Futari de (Yoshi) kono mama (Kaname)

Hajime ni makimodo sou yo

Remix Rap

Whoo! M-flo, Chemistry

Yo, you know what I'm saying

It's the global Astro alliance

And we go check your home like this

Check it out...

Watch me do this

Kind'a like ha, ha, ha, ha

Follow me (ha, ha, ha, ha)

Just go ha, ha

(Ha, ha)

Who's that lady

That made you say whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa

Follow me (whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa)

Just say whoa, whoa

(Whoa, whoa)

Watch me do this

Kind'a like ha, ha, ha, ha, ha

Follow me (ha, ha, ha, ha, ha)

Just go ha, ha, ha

(Ha, ha, ha)

Who's that lady

That made you say whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa //stutterry//

Follow me (whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa) //stutterry//

Just say whoa, whoa //stutterry//

(Whoa, whoa) //stutterry//

(..kagara..futeru..mi..datte..ba..toge..koibito..dami..)

(..ta no..ma..dou..minna..serru..tobori..ga..dokki..)

(..kagara..futto..mi..datte..ba..toge..koibito..dami..)

(..ta no..ma..dou..minna..serru..ta..minn-..eru..minna..ga..dokki..)

Repeat

Repeat

(..kagara..futto..mi..datte..ba..toge..koibito..dami..)

(..ta no..ma..dou..minna..serru..ta..minn-..eru..minna..ga..dokki..)

What can I say? This is the final installment of the Koudoutai story arc, and since the final showdown between DDS and the Zodiac is imminent, this song is perfect, as it adds a beat in what will be a final showdown.

**Another Royal Ransom Plan **

The 2nd Digimon Emperor and Ohitsujiza came inside the conference room, telling To-Rasu that the Prince of Wales, Prince Harry, will be

coming to Japan in a week's time. They say that this would be a good opportunity to get their reputation back. To-Rasu looked at the

newspaper. And saw that the Prime Minister will also be there. He then ahd the available rosters called.

In five minutes, al the remaining Zodiac members were here at the conference room. To-Rasu then called each of their names. The Zodiac

members who were here replied.

"Sasoriza". "Here".

"Futagoza". "Here".

"Yagiza". "Here".

"Mizugameza". "Here".

"Ohitsujiza". "Here".

Sasoriza then noticed that Tenbiza wasn't here. The mysterious "benefactor" appeared, saying that he sent Tenbiza on an errand, but will

join the mission shortly. Ohitsujiza and the 2nd Digimon Emperor then laid on the table the blue print of where the reception area where the

Prince of Wales and the British Prime Minister will appear, and began to make plans. As the Zodiac are huddled around the table, the

benefactor's mind was elsewhere. While his face shows a very stern expression, inside his mind shows very grave concern. "Please hold

on, Yuri. Soon we'll be together in this world…"

Elsewhere, in the Atori Tea House, Ren Akiyama kept his eyes on Shinji Kido, as if he was a vulture eyeing his prey. He was untrusting of

Shinji despite telling him and Yuri that he managed to recall some of the Zodiac missions after breaking away from the group. Yuri was

receptive of Shinji, while Ren was suspicious. He then left the Tea House and boarded his bike and left.

Shinji left the Tea House a little later to report for work. Yuri then stood still, as if she heard a voice. She felt a shiver allover her body.

Then she sat on the stool, feeling lonely. "Shido-onee-chan…".

At DDS, Daisuke, Yukihira, and Kyuu went to Principal Dan's office, and told him their concerns. They told Principal Dan that the British

Prime Minister, Tony Blair, and the Prince of Wales, Prince Harry, are coming to Japan by next week. The three representatives of

Classes Q, A, and C figured that the Zodiac might strike again, and might use the upcoming foreign visitation as a means of getting ransom.

Principal Dan saw the logic of this and agreed to their suggestion that Class Q, A and C must be dispatched there at the meeting area to

block the Zodiac's attempts and to apprehend them.

Later that night, Shinji was walking along a busy district, after completing an assignment for the ORE Journal. As Shinji was about to board

his bike, he heard a voice calling him. "Shinji Kido…". Turning around, he saw a man in a black pants, white long sleeve shirt, and in a

brown trench coat. He appeared to in his mid-20's, almost like reaching 30 years old. He stared at Shinji and said, "Come back to

us…Zodiac needs you…You need Zodiac…". But Shinji staggers back, as he seemed to recognize the man. The man in the photo whom

Yuri was looking for. He then pointed a finger at him and said, "You…you're Yuri's brother…you're Shido Suzaku!". But the man said,

"Rejoin Zodiac, and soon after, you and the Zodiac will be involved in a game of survival. If you're the last man standing, you'll get the

prize you desire most.". Shinji stared at the man, but turned his attention away after Kyuu and Megumi passed by, looking strangely at him.

Shinji just bowed, and Kyuu and Megumi bowed in return. After the teens left, Shinji realized that the man was gone. Shinji was starting to

get a bit annoyed. First the man turned out to be Yuri's missing brother, and then asked him to rejoin the Zodiac, and then the Zodiac will

be involved in a game…Shinji's eyes widen. A game? Last man standing? Shinji felt something was amiss. He then boarded his scooter

and head for the Atori Tea House to tell Yuri and Ren about this.

**To Be Continued… **

**Kesenai Tsumi** by Nana Kitade

(1st ending song from **Fullmetal Alchemist**)

Itsumo no shisen ni kimi ga ite kokyuu ga dekiru

Boku ni totte nara Sore dake de

Mou Juubun na hazu na no ni

Chippoke na boku wa kurikaesu ayamachi bakari

Dorehodo tsuyosa wo te ni shitara

Nani mo kizutsukezu sumu no?

Mayowazu ni Kono ai wo shinji ikiteyuku

Fusagaranu kizuguchi mo gyu'tto dakishimete

Futari wa aruki-tsuzukeru Ato ni wa modorenai kara

Ima demo kono mune no oku Kesenai tsumi wa itamu kedo

DARLING

Ano hi ushinatta aijou ni setsunasa wo oboe

Boku wa senmei na kono sora no aosa ni sukoshi tomadotte

Tatoe moshi nani ga gisei demo Tada hitotsu shinjita

Kimi no massugu na me ni utsuru setsuna ni saita hana no iro

Muryoku demo kono sadame Tsuyoku ikiteyuku

Te wo musubu taion wa zutto tokeatte

Dattara issou no koto seotta batsu nara tsurakute mo

Moshi tatoe kimi to kono mama

Sekai no nami ni sakarau dake da to shite mo...

Mayowazu ni Kono ai wo shinji ikiteyuku

Fusagaranu kizuguchi mo gyu'tto dakishimete

Mayowazu ni kono sadame Ikiru ikiteyuku

Kimi to nara eien mo kitto tsunagatte

Futari de tada mae wo mite dou ni mo naranakutatte

Soredemo kanarazu kimi wo kono te de mamori-tsuzukeru

This was one of my favorite theme songs, and it fits here as this fic's ending theme.

Ok. A war between the Zodiac members is coming. What does this mean? And why was Shinji asked to rejoin Zodiac? And why is it that

the mysterious benefactor of the Zodiac organization turned out to be Yuri Suzaku's missing brother, Shido?

**Preview: **

The Zodiac gets a new member, while Tezuka meets both Iteza and Futagoza (the red armored one), and proposes to form an alliance,

and tells them of a shocking, new threat. He also tells DDS of this new threat as well.

Meanwhile, The Zodiac are getting their drive back to normal, as they are about to embark on an ambitious scheme to force Japan to their

knees, and its up to DDS to stop them. Keep your fingers crossed. That situation will come sooner than you think.

Be patient. The story will soon come into place.


	4. Pisces Returns

Koudoutai: Fight for the Future

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! And welcome to Book 3 of Koudoutai. I wish to thank the

readers, and reviewers for reading and reviewing Koudoutai: The New Enemy, and the side

stories that I've written, and for reading Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back. I really appreciate it.

And now, it's time to get a move on, and on to the story!

For those who are new here, **READ KOUDOUTAI: THE NEW ENEMY and **

**KOUDOUTAI: THE ZODIAC STRIKES BACK**. These two fics are prequels, so read them first

before going here.

First, the two Zodiac members who left the group have met, and a tense staredown occurred.

Then the red-armored Futagoza finally met the brains behind the Zodiac, and it turns out to be

Yuri Suzaku's missing elder brother, Shido. Shido said Shinji must rejoin Zodiac, and soon a battle

between the Zodiac members will took place, and then disappeared, leaving a very confused Shinji.

In this chapter, The 2nd Iteza and the 2nd Uoza will meet, but unlike his meeting with Futagoza, Iteza's

meeting with Uoza won't be as cozy as last time…

Disclaimer:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider Ryuki is owned by Ishimori Productions

ROD The TV is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex..

CLAMP School is owned by CLAMP

- - -

Three days before the scheduled arrival of British Prime Minister Tony Blair and the Prince of Wales,

Prince Harry, Security at the Tokyo International Airport has been tightened up. SWAT teams, plain-clothes

policemen, even police K-9's were deployed all over the area, just to ensure that the Zodiac won't make their

way here, as they still recall the incident were the Royal Family were butchered in front of everyone. The acting

Prime Minister even contacted DDS to assist them in safeguarding the scheduled guests. Principal Dan then summoned

Class C and notified them of their participation in safeguarding the guests. Class C unquestionably

agreed, and prepared themselves for the event, which will commence in three days.

- - -

Now or Never by Chemistry featuring M-Flo

(2nd opening Song of **Astro Boy** (2003 version))

Doko kara (kono hanashi wo hajime you?)

Dare ni mo (hanashite nai subete wo)

Futari de (kono mama) kono mama (futari de)

Doko kara (kono hanashi wo hajime you?)

Dare ni mo (hanashite nai subete wo)

Futari de (kono mama) kono mama (futari de)

Okuridasou ze kagaku no ko

(..kagara..futeru..mi..datte..ba..toge..koibito..dami..)

(..ta no..ma..dou..minna..serru..tobori..ga..dokki..)

(..kagara..futto..mi..datte..ba..toge..koibito..dami..)

(..ta no..ma..dou..minna..serru..)

Dare ni uchi akereba ii?

Kanashii DORAMA no one scene mitai

Baby can it be mou saki wa nai?

Kizu darake no you and me

Me wo mukete yukou mirai

Minna no uta ni owari wa konai

Sou shinjite iru kara, oh yeah!

Mune sawagi ga tomaranai

(Kinou kyou no hanashi janai, come on)

Ima koko de tebanashitara (mou au koto dekinai kara)

Modotte kuru nado (sou iwaretemo)

Sonna soburi mo (ii kanji da to)

Omotteru keredo (otte kuru kako)

(Let's bring it back) futari no ibasho

Now or never... ikutsumo no

Now or never... MEMORY wo

Tomo ni tsukuri koko made kita no darou?

Now or never... me wo tojite

Now or never... tori kakero

Mirai wa kono te ni aru kara (follow we)

(..kagara..futto..mi..datte..ba..toge..koibito..dami..)

(..ta no..ma..dou..minna..serru..ta..minn-..eru..minna..ga..dokki..)

Rap

Saki no saki no saki no saki

Mieteru SF ROMANCE MACHINE

It's all for you, kimi to oshaberi like ARTIST

Ore, sonna ARTISTIC

ASTRO BOY

Who's that ASTRO GIRL?

Minna no world masa ni

EXPO EXPO soshite NEKUSUTO

Catch the future suru tame ni let's go

(Who's the next VO?) Akasu shinsou

Ninety Nine, Been So Long de shintou

Maku akeru HISTORY, so KISS ME

"Suki suki!" to iwaseru COOL EMCEE

Tsune ni FASHIONABLY LATE

Tsuki ni chakuriku, oshinobi de DATE

CHECK IN, toujou, flight ascend

Oretachi nashi dewa hajimarimasen

Te to te hanasazu ita two of us

(Ima dewa hanashi mo dekizu, stutter)

Setsumei hitsuyou nai koukai shite nai kara

(Come back home tonight)

Another...day, made matsu koto dekinai kara

(Hey! Girl imasara don't play that game)

Kako ni se wo muke, ain't no other way

Kotoba wa iranee

Now or never... omoide wo

Now or never... kizamareta

Kokoro dakara mou ichido hajime you

Now or never... muri janai

Now or never... tori kaesou

Mirai wa kono te ni aru kara (follow we)

Rap

Astro NOMIKARU, CHEMIE to M-FLO

Kakeru oto zenkai, KASUTEREO

Hajimete kimi wo mita toki no koto

Oboetemasu, neratta no wa sokkou

Uh oh! GYARAKORE MODERU no you

KYATTO WOKKU de ai mashou

Soshite we get personal

Nante souzou megurashi to kou

Uh oh! Hito koto de beautiful (yeah)

Futari de sora koete kou (yeah)

Soshite hoshi no kazu hodo

Yo ni okuridasou ze kagaku no ko

Doko kara (kono hanashi wo hajime you?)

Dare ni mo (hanashite nai subete wo)

Futari de (Yoshi) kono mama (Kaname)

Hajime ni makimodo sou yo

Remix Rap

Whoo! M-flo, Chemistry

Yo, you know what I'm saying

It's the global Astro alliance

And we go check your home like this

Check it out...

Watch me do this

Kind'a like ha, ha, ha, ha

Follow me (ha, ha, ha, ha)

Just go ha, ha

(Ha, ha)

Who's that lady

That made you say whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa

Follow me (whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa)

Just say whoa, whoa

(Whoa, whoa)

Watch me do this

Kind'a like ha, ha, ha, ha, ha

Follow me (ha, ha, ha, ha, ha)

Just go ha, ha, ha

(Ha, ha, ha)

Who's that lady

That made you say whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa //stutterry//

Follow me (whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa) //stutterry//

Just say whoa, whoa //stutterry//

(Whoa, whoa) //stutterry//

(..kagara..futeru..mi..datte..ba..toge..koibito..dami..)

(..ta no..ma..dou..minna..serru..tobori..ga..dokki..)

(..kagara..futto..mi..datte..ba..toge..koibito..dami..)

(..ta no..ma..dou..minna..serru..ta..minn-..eru..minna..ga..dokki..)

Repeat

Repeat

(..kagara..futto..mi..datte..ba..toge..koibito..dami..)

(..ta no..ma..dou..minna..serru..ta..minn-..eru..minna..ga..dokki..)

What can I say? This is the final installment of the Koudoutai story arc, and since the final showdown

between DDS and the Zodiac is imminent, this song is perfect, as it adds a beat in what will be a final

showdown.

Sacred Encounter

10 am. Ren Akiyama went to the Okayama General Hospital. He always go there at least three times a week.

And always gets an update on the person whom he have been visiting, and always spends there for at least half a day.

The doctors who were monitoring the woman always give an accurate update on the woman's condition.

"There's still no change in Ms. Eri's condition. At least there's no sign of infection.". Ren nodded and thanked

the doctor for the update, and stayed by Eri's side until mid-afternoon.

2 pm. Ren went to a coffee shop, drowning himself in despair through coffee. At the other side of the table,

a man dressed in red tuxedo and black pants was sitting, watching Ren intently. After consuming his coffee,

the man approached Ren and said, "My predestination ability tells me that I'll be meeting you. Iteza.". Ren stared

with wild eyes, and backs away. The man waved his hand sideways and said, "I'm not here to fight you.". Ren

maintained his glaring eyes and said, "Who are you?". The man in red tuxedo showed his card deck, with the sign

of a stingray engraved. It was Uoza. Uoza then went on to tell Ren that he is looking for other persons who severed

their ties with Zodiac. But Ren didn't give the man a chance to finish his speech, as he grabbed the man by his tuxedo

collar. "Whoever sent you, be it Zodiac or whoever, I have enough problems. I don't want someone else coming into

my life butting in…". But Ren's sermon was cut short when a portal materializes, and comes a Waspmon. The **Waspmon**

was hovering above the sky, and people scrambled to safety. Ren and the man, Miyuki Tezuka, grabbed a pair of

chairs, and threw it against the rampaging Waspmon, causing it to retreat to the portal which leads to the Digimon World.

Ren and Tezuka took out their card decks, pointed it in front of their chests, and a metallic belt appeared in front of them,

and each clasped onto their beltline. Ren and Tezuka made a pose of their own, then chanted "Henshin!", and both changed to

their armored forms, and went inside the portal. Once inside the portal, Uoza jumped onto the Waspmon, and dragged it toward

the ground. Iteza grabbed a card and inserted it inside the Dark Visor. "**ADVENTO**". A yellow square appeared, and out comes

a huge bat. It was Dark Wind. Dark Wind's claws then scratched through the Waspmon's throat, weakening him, then used its

claws again, this time severing the Waspmon's head from its body, killing him. After the Waspmon's defeat, Iteza then turned his

attention on Uoza. "So you wish to form alliance, huh? I happen to know someone with the same motive. But one is enough.

Let's fight!". Iteza draw a card, and inserted it into the Dark Visor. "**SWORD VENTO**". Dark wind returns, and dropped a huge

lance and landed into Iteza's hand. Uoza then did the same, and took a card and inserted it into the Exo-Visor. "**SWING VENTO**".

A huge stingray, named Exo-Diver, appeared, and dropped a whip resembling the stingray's tail. And soon a battle ensued. Perhaps

Ren's frustration has gotten over him, and was unable to focus properly, as Uoza got the best over him. Uoza then activated the Final Vent,

and rides over Exo-Diver, and rammed against Iteza, sending him several meters away. Miraculously, Iteza survived, thanks in part to

Uoza, who held back on purpose. Uoza then noticed that the portal was shutting down, and he took Iteza with him, and both escaped

on time. Ren was silent as he and Uoza reverted back to normal. Tezuka helped Ren and placed him on a chair. Tezuka then told Ren

why he was forming an alliance. He explained to him that the Zodiac is soon going to regain its power once they've gotten new recruits,

and that they are going to cause turmoil in Japan and the rest of the world. Tezuka then asked who is this person who also have the same

reason as his. It was then that Shinji Kido, the bearer of the card deck of Futagoza, appeared, and told him that he shares the same

motivation. He was relieved that there was another former Zodiac member who is a good guy. And the three went to the Atori Tea House

in Kyoto to discuss more on how to stop the Zodiac.

To Be Continued…

Kesenai Tsumi by Nana Kitade

(1st ending song from **Fullmetal Alchemist**)

Itsumo no shisen ni kimi ga ite kokyuu ga dekiru

Boku ni totte nara Sore dake de

Mou Juubun na hazu na no ni

Chippoke na boku wa kurikaesu ayamachi bakari

Dorehodo tsuyosa wo te ni shitara

Nani mo kizutsukezu sumu no?

Mayowazu ni Kono ai wo shinji ikiteyuku

Fusagaranu kizuguchi mo gyu'tto dakishimete

Futari wa aruki-tsuzukeru Ato ni wa modorenai kara

Ima demo kono mune no oku Kesenai tsumi wa itamu kedo

DARLING

Ano hi ushinatta aijou ni setsunasa wo oboe

Boku wa senmei na kono sora no aosa ni sukoshi tomadotte

Tatoe moshi nani ga gisei demo Tada hitotsu shinjita

Kimi no massugu na me ni utsuru setsuna ni saita hana no iro

Muryoku demo kono sadame Tsuyoku ikiteyuku

Te wo musubu taion wa zutto tokeatte

Dattara issou no koto seotta batsu nara tsurakute mo

Moshi tatoe kimi to kono mama

Sekai no nami ni sakarau dake da to shite mo...

Mayowazu ni Kono ai wo shinji ikiteyuku

Fusagaranu kizuguchi mo gyu'tto dakishimete

Mayowazu ni kono sadame Ikiru ikiteyuku

Kimi to nara eien mo kitto tsunagatte

Futari de tada mae wo mite dou ni mo naranakutatte

Soredemo kanarazu kimi wo kono te de mamori-tsuzukeru

This was one of my favorite theme songs, and it fits here as this fic's ending theme.

Now we have three new heroes aside from DDS, and are going to oppose the Zodiac. But how are they going to deal with them

with just the three of them? And where's Otomeza? We haven't seen her since Book 2.

Preview:

To-Rasu introduces the new Kaniza, and are now going to proceed with their plan to abduct the British Prime Minister and the Prince of Wales.

Meanwhile DDS (and the Digimons) will be at the airport to ensure that the Zodiac won't barge in.

And the three ex-Zodiac members will get their own individual names to erase themselves from the Zodiac's shadow.


	5. The Kidnapping Commences

**Koudoutai: Fight for the Future**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! And welcome to Book 3 of Koudoutai. I wish to thank the readers,

and reviewers for reading and reviewing Koudoutai: The New Enemy, and the side stories that I've

written, and for reading Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back. I really appreciate it. And now, it's time

to get a move on, and on to the story!

For those who are new here, **READ KOUDOUTAI: THE NEW ENEMY and **

**KOUDOUTAI: THE ZODIAC STRIKES BACK**. These two fics are prequels, so read them first

before going here.

Now that the three former Zodiac members have formed an alliance, they'll be making moves to stop

the Zodiac.

Meanwhile were just moments away from the abduction of the British Prime Minister and the Prince of

Wales. How will DDS and the Digimons prevent the Zodiac from accomplishing this?

**Disclaimer**:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider Ryuki is owned by Ishimori Productions

ROD The TV is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex..

CLAMP School is owned by CLAMP

- - -

9 pm. Just 15 hours away before the arrival of the British Prime Minister and the Prince of Wales. Shinji

talked to Ren Yuri, and Tezuka about the other night, when he was contacted by Shido Shuzaku about

rejoining Zodiac, and that a battle between Zodiac members is commencing soon. Yuri was shocked at

hearing this, since she never knew that Shido would do something like this. Tezuka kept silent about this,

and planned to use his predestination abilities to find out about what Shinji just said.

- - -

**Now or Never** by Chemistry featuring M-Flo

(2nd opening Song of **Astro Boy** (2003 version))

Doko kara (kono hanashi wo hajime you?)

Dare ni mo (hanashite nai subete wo)

Futari de (kono mama) kono mama (futari de)

Doko kara (kono hanashi wo hajime you?)

Dare ni mo (hanashite nai subete wo)

Futari de (kono mama) kono mama (futari de)

Okuridasou ze kagaku no ko

(..kagara..futeru..mi..datte..ba..toge..koibito..dami..)

(..ta no..ma..dou..minna..serru..tobori..ga..dokki..)

(..kagara..futto..mi..datte..ba..toge..koibito..dami..)

(..ta no..ma..dou..minna..serru..)

Dare ni uchi akereba ii?

Kanashii DORAMA no one scene mitai

Baby can it be mou saki wa nai?

Kizu darake no you and me

Me wo mukete yukou mirai

Minna no uta ni owari wa konai

Sou shinjite iru kara, oh yeah!

Mune sawagi ga tomaranai

(Kinou kyou no hanashi janai, come on)

Ima koko de tebanashitara (mou au koto dekinai kara)

Modotte kuru nado (sou iwaretemo)

Sonna soburi mo (ii kanji da to)

Omotteru keredo (otte kuru kako)

(Let's bring it back) futari no ibasho

Now or never... ikutsumo no

Now or never... MEMORY wo

Tomo ni tsukuri koko made kita no darou?

Now or never... me wo tojite

Now or never... tori kakero

Mirai wa kono te ni aru kara (follow we)

(..kagara..futto..mi..datte..ba..toge..koibito..dami..)

(..ta no..ma..dou..minna..serru..ta..minn-..eru..minna..ga..dokki..)

Rap

Saki no saki no saki no saki

Mieteru SF ROMANCE MACHINE

It's all for you, kimi to oshaberi like ARTIST

Ore, sonna ARTISTIC

ASTRO BOY

Who's that ASTRO GIRL?

Minna no world masa ni

EXPO EXPO soshite NEKUSUTO

Catch the future suru tame ni let's go

(Who's the next VO?) Akasu shinsou

Ninety Nine, Been So Long de shintou

Maku akeru HISTORY, so KISS ME

"Suki suki!" to iwaseru COOL EMCEE

Tsune ni FASHIONABLY LATE

Tsuki ni chakuriku, oshinobi de DATE

CHECK IN, toujou, flight ascend

Oretachi nashi dewa hajimarimasen

Te to te hanasazu ita two of us

(Ima dewa hanashi mo dekizu, stutter)

Setsumei hitsuyou nai koukai shite nai kara

(Come back home tonight)

Another...day, made matsu koto dekinai kara

(Hey! Girl imasara don't play that game)

Kako ni se wo muke, ain't no other way

Kotoba wa iranee

Now or never... omoide wo

Now or never... kizamareta

Kokoro dakara mou ichido hajime you

Now or never... muri janai

Now or never... tori kaesou

Mirai wa kono te ni aru kara (follow we)

Rap

Astro NOMIKARU, CHEMIE to M-FLO

Kakeru oto zenkai, KASUTEREO

Hajimete kimi wo mita toki no koto

Oboetemasu, neratta no wa sokkou

Uh oh! GYARAKORE MODERU no you

KYATTO WOKKU de ai mashou

Soshite we get personal

Nante souzou megurashi to kou

Uh oh! Hito koto de beautiful (yeah)

Futari de sora koete kou (yeah)

Soshite hoshi no kazu hodo

Yo ni okuridasou ze kagaku no ko

Doko kara (kono hanashi wo hajime you?)

Dare ni mo (hanashite nai subete wo)

Futari de (Yoshi) kono mama (Kaname)

Hajime ni makimodo sou yo

Remix Rap

Whoo! M-flo, Chemistry

Yo, you know what I'm saying

It's the global Astro alliance

And we go check your home like this

Check it out...

Watch me do this

Kind'a like ha, ha, ha, ha

Follow me (ha, ha, ha, ha)

Just go ha, ha

(Ha, ha)

Who's that lady

That made you say whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa

Follow me (whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa)

Just say whoa, whoa

(Whoa, whoa)

Watch me do this

Kind'a like ha, ha, ha, ha, ha

Follow me (ha, ha, ha, ha, ha)

Just go ha, ha, ha

(Ha, ha, ha)

Who's that lady

That made you say whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa //stutterry//

Follow me (whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa) //stutterry//

Just say whoa, whoa //stutterry//

(Whoa, whoa) //stutterry//

(..kagara..futeru..mi..datte..ba..toge..koibito..dami..)

(..ta no..ma..dou..minna..serru..tobori..ga..dokki..)

(..kagara..futto..mi..datte..ba..toge..koibito..dami..)

(..ta no..ma..dou..minna..serru..ta..minn-..eru..minna..ga..dokki..)

Repeat

Repeat

(..kagara..futto..mi..datte..ba..toge..koibito..dami..)

(..ta no..ma..dou..minna..serru..ta..minn-..eru..minna..ga..dokki..)

What can I say? This is the final installment of the Koudoutai story arc, and since the final showdown

between DDS and the Zodiac is imminent, this song is perfect, as it adds a beat in what will be a final showdown.

**Royal Abduction.**

7 am. Class Q, A, and C were already inside the Tokyo International Airport. They were dressed in shades,

hats and trench coats, disguising themselves so that should the Zodiac show up, they'll take them by surprise.

Even the Digimons were also dressed in shades, hats, and trench coats. They waited patiently, and prayed that

the Zodiac won't show up. Also there were DDS teachers Hongou Tatsumi and Kotaro Nanami, and the two

DDS teachers are going to assist the three sections in case they need help.

7:30 am. Zodiac HQ. Suichi Kitaoka summoned the remaining roster of the Zodiac.

Mizugameza (Takeshi Asakura),

Ohitsujiza (Jun Shibaura),

Yagiza (Mitsuru Sano),

Futagoza (Shinichi Kido),

and Sasoriza (Itsuro Takamizawa),

were assembled, all in their civilian forms. The 2nd Digimon Emperor looked concerned. In less than two months,

the Zodiac roster has dwindled down to 6, due to the death of Kaniza and the original and the 2nd Iteza. The

desertion of Shishiza, and Otomeza, and the Futagoza was slightly weakened after Futagoza's twin brother, Shinji

went missing, and that Dragredder was no longer responding, and is missing as well. What's even more troubling is

that Tenbiza was again not around.

Kitaoka then told the remaining Zodiac that they have acquired a new Kaniza. The Zodiac looked at each other,

wondering who would fill in for the deceased Masashi Sudo. Kitaoka then summoned the person. A man appeared,

with the height of 6'2, with black, short hair, wearing a police uniform similar to that of the uniform from Fullmetal Alchemist

and with an eastern descent. To-Rasu then said, "Gentlemen, this is Roy Mustang. He is from Hong Kong, and a

member of Interpol. Like Masashi Sudo, he is as corrupt as every cop in Japan, and has a very good fighting skill. He

will be Sudo's replacement, and will be the new Kaniza.". Mustang bowed at his new comrades, while the Zodiac, except

for Asakura, who just stared menacing at him, while Mustang smirked at him. Kitaoka then checked his watch, and it

was already 8:00 am, and told everyone that it's time to rehearse the plans of abducting the Royal "prisoners". After

30 minutes of careful planning, everything was all set. To-Rasu then motions the Zodiac fighters to prepare themselves to

proceed to the Tokyo International Airport.. The Zodiac fighters then took out their card decks and pointed it in front

of their chests and several metallic belts appeared, and clasped on their beltline.

Asakura: "Henshin!"

Shibaura: "Henshin!"

Mustang: "Henshin!"

Sano: "Henshin!"

Kido: "Henshin!"

Takamizawa: "Henshin!"

Kitaoka: "Henshin!"

And the seven criminals changed to their respective Zodiac armored forms, and went to their quarters to prepare

themselves for their latest caper.

At the Atori Tea House, Miyuki Tezuka was again holding a pendant, using his predestination ability to predict the

Zodiac's next move. He discovered that the Zodiac are about to head to the airport to abduct the British Prime Minister

and the Prince of Wales. He then predicted on where the Zodiac would strike, and which pathway they're heading. He

immediately told Ren and Shinji about this. Ren and Shinji unquestionably agreed to stop the Zodiac and foil their plans.

Shinji, however blurted out something. "Hey, maybe we should adopt our own names. I mean, we're not connected to

Zodiac anymore. So we should make our own names.". Tezuka seemed receptive of that idea, and said, "What do you

suggest, then?". Shinji thought about it, and then came up with something. "I'll call myself **Ryuki**, meaning Dragon Knight.

You should be called Stingray, since…you know. Ren, you'll be, um…". Ren replied, "**Knight** will do.". Tezuka said,

"**Raia** will be fine.". Yuri looked at the wall clock, and realized that it's almost time for the British visitors to arrive. The

three ex-Zodiac members then boarded on their motorcycles and sped off. Yuri looked on with concern, and prayed that

nothing bad would happen to them.

**To Be Continued…**

**Kesenai Tsumi** by Nana Kitade

(1st ending song from **Fullmetal Alchemist**)

Itsumo no shisen ni kimi ga ite kokyuu ga dekiru

Boku ni totte nara Sore dake de

Mou Juubun na hazu na no ni

Chippoke na boku wa kurikaesu ayamachi bakari

Dorehodo tsuyosa wo te ni shitara

Nani mo kizutsukezu sumu no?

Mayowazu ni Kono ai wo shinji ikiteyuku

Fusagaranu kizuguchi mo gyu'tto dakishimete

Futari wa aruki-tsuzukeru Ato ni wa modorenai kara

Ima demo kono mune no oku Kesenai tsumi wa itamu kedo

DARLING

Ano hi ushinatta aijou ni setsunasa wo oboe

Boku wa senmei na kono sora no aosa ni sukoshi tomadotte

Tatoe moshi nani ga gisei demo Tada hitotsu shinjita

Kimi no massugu na me ni utsuru setsuna ni saita hana no iro

Muryoku demo kono sadame Tsuyoku ikiteyuku

Te wo musubu taion wa zutto tokeatte

Dattara issou no koto seotta batsu nara tsurakute mo

Moshi tatoe kimi to kono mama

Sekai no nami ni sakarau dake da to shite mo...

Mayowazu ni Kono ai wo shinji ikiteyuku

Fusagaranu kizuguchi mo gyu'tto dakishimete

Mayowazu ni kono sadame Ikiru ikiteyuku

Kimi to nara eien mo kitto tsunagatte

Futari de tada mae wo mite dou ni mo naranakutatte

Soredemo kanarazu kimi wo kono te de mamori-tsuzukeru

This was one of my favorite theme songs, and it fits here as this fic's ending theme.

Looks like were about to have a three-way dance. Between DDS, the Zodiac, and the three ex-Zodiac members. What

will happen when the three factions meet and collide?

**Preview:**

Things get out of hand, as the Zodiac manages to sneak past the security and DDS, and abducts the British prisoners.

The three ex-Zodiac members arrived at the airport and confronted the Zodiac, and DDS gets embroiled in the middle.


	6. Airport Abduction

Koudoutai: Fight for the Future

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! And welcome to Book 3 of Koudoutai. I wish to thank the readers,

and reviewers for reading and reviewing Koudoutai: The New Enemy, and the side stories that I've

written, and for reading Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back. I really appreciate it. And now, it's time

to get a move on, and on to the story!

For those who are new here, **READ KOUDOUTAI: THE NEW ENEMY and KOUDOUTAI: **

**THE ZODIAC STRIKES BACK**. These two fics are prequels, so read them first before going here.

Now that the three former Zodiac members have formed an alliance, they'll be making moves to stop the Zodiac.

The abduction of the British visitors are now underway, as the Zodiac are coming. And the three

ex-Zodiac members are also coming, to stop the Zodiac. Where does it leave DDS?

Disclaimer:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider Ryuki is owned by Ishimori Productions

ROD The TV is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex..

CLAMP School is owned by CLAMP

- - -

9 am. And the British Airlines have arrived at the Tokyo International Airport. Many people, from

the media, from the Japanese Government, and from DDS, are there to see and greet the British

Prime Minister and the Prince of Wales. Class C and their Digimon partners were on the look out,

making sure if there are any yellow squares within their parameters. Class Q and A also looked

around to see if there are anything suspicious within their surroundings.

- - -

Now or Never by Chemistry featuring M-Flo

(2nd opening Song of **Astro Boy** (2003 version))

Doko kara (kono hanashi wo hajime you?)

Dare ni mo (hanashite nai subete wo)

Futari de (kono mama) kono mama (futari de)

Doko kara (kono hanashi wo hajime you?)

Dare ni mo (hanashite nai subete wo)

Futari de (kono mama) kono mama (futari de)

Okuridasou ze kagaku no ko

(..kagara..futeru..mi..datte..ba..toge..koibito..dami..)

(..ta no..ma..dou..minna..serru..tobori..ga..dokki..)

(..kagara..futto..mi..datte..ba..toge..koibito..dami..)

(..ta no..ma..dou..minna..serru..)

Dare ni uchi akereba ii?

Kanashii DORAMA no one scene mitai

Baby can it be mou saki wa nai?

Kizu darake no you and me

Me wo mukete yukou mirai

Minna no uta ni owari wa konai

Sou shinjite iru kara, oh yeah!

Mune sawagi ga tomaranai

(Kinou kyou no hanashi janai, come on)

Ima koko de tebanashitara (mou au koto dekinai kara)

Modotte kuru nado (sou iwaretemo)

Sonna soburi mo (ii kanji da to)

Omotteru keredo (otte kuru kako)

(Let's bring it back) futari no ibasho

Now or never... ikutsumo no

Now or never... MEMORY wo

Tomo ni tsukuri koko made kita no darou?

Now or never... me wo tojite

Now or never... tori kakero

Mirai wa kono te ni aru kara (follow we)

(..kagara..futto..mi..datte..ba..toge..koibito..dami..)

(..ta no..ma..dou..minna..serru..ta..minn-..eru..minna..ga..dokki..)

Rap

Saki no saki no saki no saki

Mieteru SF ROMANCE MACHINE

It's all for you, kimi to oshaberi like ARTIST

Ore, sonna ARTISTIC

ASTRO BOY

Who's that ASTRO GIRL?

Minna no world masa ni

EXPO EXPO soshite NEKUSUTO

Catch the future suru tame ni let's go

(Who's the next VO?) Akasu shinsou

Ninety Nine, Been So Long de shintou

Maku akeru HISTORY, so KISS ME

"Suki suki!" to iwaseru COOL EMCEE

Tsune ni FASHIONABLY LATE

Tsuki ni chakuriku, oshinobi de DATE

CHECK IN, toujou, flight ascend

Oretachi nashi dewa hajimarimasen

Te to te hanasazu ita two of us

(Ima dewa hanashi mo dekizu, stutter)

Setsumei hitsuyou nai koukai shite nai kara

(Come back home tonight)

Another...day, made matsu koto dekinai kara

(Hey! Girl imasara don't play that game)

Kako ni se wo muke, ain't no other way

Kotoba wa iranee

Now or never... omoide wo

Now or never... kizamareta

Kokoro dakara mou ichido hajime you

Now or never... muri janai

Now or never... tori kaesou

Mirai wa kono te ni aru kara (follow we)

Rap

Astro NOMIKARU, CHEMIE to M-FLO

Kakeru oto zenkai, KASUTEREO

Hajimete kimi wo mita toki no koto

Oboetemasu, neratta no wa sokkou

Uh oh! GYARAKORE MODERU no you

KYATTO WOKKU de ai mashou

Soshite we get personal

Nante souzou megurashi to kou

Uh oh! Hito koto de beautiful (yeah)

Futari de sora koete kou (yeah)

Soshite hoshi no kazu hodo

Yo ni okuridasou ze kagaku no ko

Doko kara (kono hanashi wo hajime you?)

Dare ni mo (hanashite nai subete wo)

Futari de (Yoshi) kono mama (Kaname)

Hajime ni makimodo sou yo

Remix Rap

Whoo! M-flo, Chemistry

Yo, you know what I'm saying

It's the global Astro alliance

And we go check your home like this

Check it out...

Watch me do this

Kind'a like ha, ha, ha, ha

Follow me (ha, ha, ha, ha)

Just go ha, ha

(Ha, ha)

Who's that lady

That made you say whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa

Follow me (whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa)

Just say whoa, whoa

(Whoa, whoa)

Watch me do this

Kind'a like ha, ha, ha, ha, ha

Follow me (ha, ha, ha, ha, ha)

Just go ha, ha, ha

(Ha, ha, ha)

Who's that lady

That made you say whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa //stutterry//

Follow me (whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa) //stutterry//

Just say whoa, whoa //stutterry//

(Whoa, whoa) //stutterry//

(..kagara..futeru..mi..datte..ba..toge..koibito..dami..)

(..ta no..ma..dou..minna..serru..tobori..ga..dokki..)

(..kagara..futto..mi..datte..ba..toge..koibito..dami..)

(..ta no..ma..dou..minna..serru..ta..minn-..eru..minna..ga..dokki..)

Repeat

Repeat

(..kagara..futto..mi..datte..ba..toge..koibito..dami..)

(..ta no..ma..dou..minna..serru..ta..minn-..eru..minna..ga..dokki..)

What can I say? This is the final installment of the Koudoutai story arc, and since the final showdown

between DDS and the Zodiac is imminent, this song is perfect, as it adds a beat in what will be a final

showdown.

Ambush Inside The Airport

Kazuma received a text message from Principal Dan. It says that some of the Zodiac members will

appear via the yellow square within the lobby area, while the rest will took the intended victims via

the PC near the arrival and departure areas. Kazuma then relayed the message to the rest of the DDS

schoolmates, and began to make a course of action. Takeru and Daisuke then approached the British

security who were bodyguards of the British visitors, showed their DDS badges, and told them about

what would happen. The Prime Minister and the Prince of Wales then complied, and went to another

direction. A minute later, four of the Zodiac members appeared via the yellow square. Kaniza, Yagiza,

Futagoza, and Sasoriza appeared, and were surprised that their intended targets were already away from

their designated spot were their abduction would be in place. Patamon, Tailmon, Armadimon, Wormmon,

V-Mon, and Hawkmon evolved to their champion forms and shoved the Zodiac members back to the

yellow square. Class C and A followed, and they all ended inside a dimension where the Zodiac traveled.

Class Q then followed where the British visitors were led. Kazuma then realized that there were several

PC's in front of the area the British visitors were being escorted. Kazuma shouted, saying that the visitors

mustn't go near the PC's. Then suddenly, the PC inside the departure area flashed, and Venosnaker appeared,

and took the Prime Minister and the Prince of Wales and dragged them inside the PC, which leads them to

the Digimon World.

To Be Continued…

Kesenai Tsumi by Nana Kitade

(1st ending song from **Fullmetal Alchemist**)

Itsumo no shisen ni kimi ga ite kokyuu ga dekiru

Boku ni totte nara Sore dake de

Mou Juubun na hazu na no ni

Chippoke na boku wa kurikaesu ayamachi bakari

Dorehodo tsuyosa wo te ni shitara

Nani mo kizutsukezu sumu no?

Mayowazu ni Kono ai wo shinji ikiteyuku

Fusagaranu kizuguchi mo gyu'tto dakishimete

Futari wa aruki-tsuzukeru Ato ni wa modorenai kara

Ima demo kono mune no oku Kesenai tsumi wa itamu kedo

DARLING

Ano hi ushinatta aijou ni setsunasa wo oboe

Boku wa senmei na kono sora no aosa ni sukoshi tomadotte

Tatoe moshi nani ga gisei demo Tada hitotsu shinjita

Kimi no massugu na me ni utsuru setsuna ni saita hana no iro

Muryoku demo kono sadame Tsuyoku ikiteyuku

Te wo musubu taion wa zutto tokeatte

Dattara issou no koto seotta batsu nara tsurakute mo

Moshi tatoe kimi to kono mama

Sekai no nami ni sakarau dake da to shite mo...

Mayowazu ni Kono ai wo shinji ikiteyuku

Fusagaranu kizuguchi mo gyu'tto dakishimete

Mayowazu ni kono sadame Ikiru ikiteyuku

Kimi to nara eien mo kitto tsunagatte

Futari de tada mae wo mite dou ni mo naranakutatte

Soredemo kanarazu kimi wo kono te de mamori-tsuzukeru

This was one of my favorite theme songs, and it fits here as this fic's ending theme.

The kidnapping succeeded, but who spilled the beans on where the Zodiac would strike? And where are

the three ex-Zodiac members?

Preview:

Ryuki (formerly Futagoza), Knight (formerly Iteza), and Raia (formerly Uoza) arrived at the airport, but

realizes that Zodiac have succeeded in taking their prisoners, and it's up to them to rescue the hostages.


	7. Battle World part 1: Digmon World Brawl

**Koudoutai: Fight for the Future**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! And welcome to Book 3 of Koudoutai. I wish to thank

the readers, and reviewers for reading and reviewing Koudoutai: The New Enemy, and

the side stories that I've written, and for reading Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back. I

really appreciate it. And now, it's time to get a move on, and on to the story!

For those who are new here, **READ KOUDOUTAI: THE NEW ENEMY and **

**KOUDOUTAI: THE ZODIAC STRIKES BACK**. These two fics are prequels, so

read them first before going here.

**Disclaimer**:

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider Ryuki is owned by Ishimori Productions

- ROD The TV is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex..

- CLAMP School is owned by CLAMP

- - -

Despite the early warning from DDS' principal Dan, the Zodiac have succeeded in

abducting the British visitors, and were taken to the Digimon world, where To-Rasu

and Ohitsujiza were waiting.

Back at the real world, Class Q stood helpless, as they don't have the means to travel

to the Digimon World. Then suddenly, Mimi and Koushiro appeared, and with them were

Tentamon, Palmon and Terriermon.

They happened to pass by the airport to buy some souvenirs, and heard and saw the

commotion. Kyuu then told Mimi and Koushiro that Class C and A are dealing with the

four Zodiac members, while Mizugameza took the hostages inside the PC. Koushiro then

used his Digi-vice to open a portal so they can enter. Soon, Koushiro, Mimi and Class Q

went inside the Digimon world, and went on to pursue the kidnappers.

- - -

**Now or Never** by Chemistry featuring M-Flo

(2nd opening Song of **Astro Boy** (2003 version))

Doko kara (kono hanashi wo hajime you?)

Dare ni mo (hanashite nai subete wo)

Futari de (kono mama) kono mama (futari de)

Doko kara (kono hanashi wo hajime you?)

Dare ni mo (hanashite nai subete wo)

Futari de (kono mama) kono mama (futari de)

Okuridasou ze kagaku no ko

(..kagara..futeru..mi..datte..ba..toge..koibito..dami..)

(..ta no..ma..dou..minna..serru..tobori..ga..dokki..)

(..kagara..futto..mi..datte..ba..toge..koibito..dami..)

(..ta no..ma..dou..minna..serru..)

Dare ni uchi akereba ii?

Kanashii DORAMA no one scene mitai

Baby can it be mou saki wa nai?

Kizu darake no you and me

Me wo mukete yukou mirai

Minna no uta ni owari wa konai

Sou shinjite iru kara, oh yeah!

Mune sawagi ga tomaranai

(Kinou kyou no hanashi janai, come on)

Ima koko de tebanashitara (mou au koto dekinai kara)

Modotte kuru nado (sou iwaretemo)

Sonna soburi mo (ii kanji da to)

Omotteru keredo (otte kuru kako)

(Let's bring it back) futari no ibasho

Now or never... ikutsumo no

Now or never... MEMORY wo

Tomo ni tsukuri koko made kita no darou?

Now or never... me wo tojite

Now or never... tori kakero

Mirai wa kono te ni aru kara (follow we)

(..kagara..futto..mi..datte..ba..toge..koibito..dami..)

(..ta no..ma..dou..minna..serru..ta..minn-..eru..minna..ga..dokki..)

Rap

Saki no saki no saki no saki

Mieteru SF ROMANCE MACHINE

It's all for you, kimi to oshaberi like ARTIST

Ore, sonna ARTISTIC

ASTRO BOY

Who's that ASTRO GIRL?

Minna no world masa ni

EXPO EXPO soshite NEKUSUTO

Catch the future suru tame ni let's go

(Who's the next VO?) Akasu shinsou

Ninety Nine, Been So Long de shintou

Maku akeru HISTORY, so KISS ME

"Suki suki!" to iwaseru COOL EMCEE

Tsune ni FASHIONABLY LATE

Tsuki ni chakuriku, oshinobi de DATE

CHECK IN, toujou, flight ascend

Oretachi nashi dewa hajimarimasen

Te to te hanasazu ita two of us

(Ima dewa hanashi mo dekizu, stutter)

Setsumei hitsuyou nai koukai shite nai kara

(Come back home tonight)

Another...day, made matsu koto dekinai kara

(Hey! Girl imasara don't play that game)

Kako ni se wo muke, ain't no other way

Kotoba wa iranee

Now or never... omoide wo

Now or never... kizamareta

Kokoro dakara mou ichido hajime you

Now or never... muri janai

Now or never... tori kaesou

Mirai wa kono te ni aru kara (follow we)

Rap

Astro NOMIKARU, CHEMIE to M-FLO

Kakeru oto zenkai, KASUTEREO

Hajimete kimi wo mita toki no koto

Oboetemasu, neratta no wa sokkou

Uh oh! GYARAKORE MODERU no you

KYATTO WOKKU de ai mashou

Soshite we get personal

Nante souzou megurashi to kou

Uh oh! Hito koto de beautiful (yeah)

Futari de sora koete kou (yeah)

Soshite hoshi no kazu hodo

Yo ni okuridasou ze kagaku no ko

Doko kara (kono hanashi wo hajime you?)

Dare ni mo (hanashite nai subete wo)

Futari de (Yoshi) kono mama (Kaname)

Hajime ni makimodo sou yo

Remix Rap

Whoo! M-flo, Chemistry

Yo, you know what I'm saying

It's the global Astro alliance

And we go check your home like this

Check it out...

Watch me do this

Kind'a like ha, ha, ha, ha

Follow me (ha, ha, ha, ha)

Just go ha, ha

(Ha, ha)

Who's that lady

That made you say whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa

Follow me (whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa)

Just say whoa, whoa

(Whoa, whoa)

Watch me do this

Kind'a like ha, ha, ha, ha, ha

Follow me (ha, ha, ha, ha, ha)

Just go ha, ha, ha

(Ha, ha, ha)

Who's that lady

That made you say whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa //stutterry//

Follow me (whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa) //stutterry//

Just say whoa, whoa //stutterry//

(Whoa, whoa) //stutterry//

(..kagara..futeru..mi..datte..ba..toge..koibito..dami..)

(..ta no..ma..dou..minna..serru..tobori..ga..dokki..)

(..kagara..futto..mi..datte..ba..toge..koibito..dami..)

(..ta no..ma..dou..minna..serru..ta..minn-..eru..minna..ga..dokki..)

Repeat

Repeat

(..kagara..futto..mi..datte..ba..toge..koibito..dami..)

(..ta no..ma..dou..minna..serru..ta..minn-..eru..minna..ga..dokki..)

What can I say? This is the final installment of the Koudoutai story arc, and since the final

showdown between DDS and the Zodiac is imminent, this song is perfect, as it adds a beat

in what will be a final showdown.

**Battle World part 1**

Somewhere inside an unknown dimension, Class C and A were standing face to face with

the four Zodiac members. Sasoriza was getting impatient, having to face the Digimons and

DDS over and over again. "I had it with you DDS scumbags! And this time I'll make sure

you won't leave alive!". Sasoriza took a card, and inserted it into his Visor's slot. "**ADVENTO**".

Scorponok appeared, and began to head towards Class A. Class C, however were prepared for

this.

Daisuke: "Digi-egg up!"

Iori: "Digi-egg up!"

Miyako: "Digi-egg up!"

Ken, Takeru and Hikari then told their partner Digimons to evolve.

**- - -Start Digimon Evolve Sequence- - - **

V-Mon…Armor Digivolve…to Magnamon!

Armadimon… Armor Digivolve…to Digmon!

Hawkmon… Armor Digivolve…to Shurimon!

Wormon changes…to Stingmon!

Patamon changes…to Angemon!

Tailmon Digivolve…to Angewomon!

**- - -End Digimon Evolve Sequence- - - **

The rest of the Zodiac then inserted a card into their Visors, and summoned their Advent Robots,

while the others summoned their weapons. Yagiza summoned Gigazelle, Megazelle, and Omegazelle,

and the three gazelle robots replicated themselves, and attacked the land Digimons. Angemon,

Angewomon and Stingmon stay airborne, waiting for a chance to strike. Class A then went towards

Sasoriza, and managed to overpower him. Shurimon managed to get pass the gazelle robots and went

toe to toe with Volcancer. Angemon and Angewomon were hard-pressed as they tried to contend with

Dragblacker, as Dragblacker is much bigger in size against the winged Digimons. Stingmon stood in

front of Class C, protecting them.

Inside the Digimon world, Mimi, Koushiro, and Class Q were following Rapidmon, as he was using his

radar senses to track down the three Zodiac members. Then suddenly, a voice was heard. "**FINAL VENTO**".

And out of the blue, Venosnaker appeared, and spit out Mizugameza. Mizugameza was propelled

towards Rapidmon, and bicycle-kicked Rapidmon, sending him several away, and was knocked

unconscious, reverting back to Terriermon.

Class Q scampered as Venosnaker spewed acid towards its targets, almost hitting them. Mimi and

Koushiro then told their Digimons to evolve. In a matter of seconds, Togemon and Kabuterimon emerges,

and caused Venosnaker to fall back, after being electrocuted by Kabuterimon, while Togemon landed

several punches at the mechanical cobra. However, the heroes didn't notice that To-Rasu have already

set up Magnu-Giga for the Final Vent. Mizugameza then jumped out of the way, and To-Rasu unleashed

the Final Vent. Miraculously, the heroes survived the impact, but were knocked out and all of the heroes

are out of the chase. The three Zodiac members then departed, taking their prisoners with them. Kyuu,

Megumi and Kazuma were the only ones standing, and stood helpless as the three Zodiac members departed.

**To Be Continued… **

**Kesenai Tsumi** by Nana Kitade

(1st ending song from **Fullmetal Alchemist**)

Itsumo no shisen ni kimi ga ite kokyuu ga dekiru

Boku ni totte nara Sore dake de

Mou Juubun na hazu na no ni

Chippoke na boku wa kurikaesu ayamachi bakari

Dorehodo tsuyosa wo te ni shitara

Nani mo kizutsukezu sumu no?

Mayowazu ni Kono ai wo shinji ikiteyuku

Fusagaranu kizuguchi mo gyu'tto dakishimete

Futari wa aruki-tsuzukeru Ato ni wa modorenai kara

Ima demo kono mune no oku Kesenai tsumi wa itamu kedo

DARLING

Ano hi ushinatta aijou ni setsunasa wo oboe

Boku wa senmei na kono sora no aosa ni sukoshi tomadotte

Tatoe moshi nani ga gisei demo Tada hitotsu shinjita

Kimi no massugu na me ni utsuru setsuna ni saita hana no iro

Muryoku demo kono sadame Tsuyoku ikiteyuku

Te wo musubu taion wa zutto tokeatte

Dattara issou no koto seotta batsu nara tsurakute mo

Moshi tatoe kimi to kono mama

Sekai no nami ni sakarau dake da to shite mo...

Mayowazu ni Kono ai wo shinji ikiteyuku

Fusagaranu kizuguchi mo gyu'tto dakishimete

Mayowazu ni kono sadame Ikiru ikiteyuku

Kimi to nara eien mo kitto tsunagatte

Futari de tada mae wo mite dou ni mo naranakutatte

Soredemo kanarazu kimi wo kono te de mamori-tsuzukeru

This was one of my favorite theme songs, and it fits here as this fic's ending theme.

To-Rasu, Mizugameza and Ohitsujiza, have taken out Class Q! What can Kyuu, Megumi

and Kazuma do to stop them?

**Preview: **

**Ryuki** (formerly Futagoza), **Knight** (formerly Iteza), and **Raia** (formerly Uoza) arrived at the

airport, but realizes that Zodiac have succeeded in taking their prisoners, and it's up to them to rescue them.

Meanwhile, Class C are up against the four Zodiac members? Can they overcome their opponents

and rescue the hostages?


	8. Battle World part 2: The Brawl Continues

**Koudoutai: Fight for the Future**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! And welcome to Book 3 of Koudoutai. I wish to thank

the readers, and reviewers for reading and reviewing Koudoutai: The New Enemy, and

the side stories that I've written, and for reading Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back.

I really appreciate it. And now, it's time to get a move on, and on to the story!

For those who are new here, **READ KOUDOUTAI: THE NEW ENEMY and **

**KOUDOUTAI: THE ZODIAC STRIKES BACK**. These two fics are prequels,

so read them first before going here.

**Disclaimer**:

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider Ryuki is owned by Ishimori Productions

- ROD The TV is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex..

- CLAMP School is owned by CLAMP

- - -

Inside the Digimon World, Kyuu, and Megumi were trying to wake up their fallen classmates,

while Kazuma tried to rouse Koushiro and Mimi from their forced slumber. Outside the airport,

To-Rasu, Mizugameza and Ohitsujiza exited from the Digimon World via the PC which Ohitsujiza

left it open so that they could get out. With them were their prisoners, Prince Harry and

Prime Minister Tony Blair, both sedated. The Zodiac then boarded their prisoners inside a van,

and waited patiently for the others to arrive.

- - -

**Now or Never** by Chemistry featuring M-Flo

(2nd opening Song of **Astro Boy** (2003 version))

Doko kara (kono hanashi wo hajime you?)

Dare ni mo (hanashite nai subete wo)

Futari de (kono mama) kono mama (futari de)

Doko kara (kono hanashi wo hajime you?)

Dare ni mo (hanashite nai subete wo)

Futari de (kono mama) kono mama (futari de)

Okuridasou ze kagaku no ko

(..kagara..futeru..mi..datte..ba..toge..koibito..dami..)

(..ta no..ma..dou..minna..serru..tobori..ga..dokki..)

(..kagara..futto..mi..datte..ba..toge..koibito..dami..)

(..ta no..ma..dou..minna..serru..)

Dare ni uchi akereba ii?

Kanashii DORAMA no one scene mitai

Baby can it be mou saki wa nai?

Kizu darake no you and me

Me wo mukete yukou mirai

Minna no uta ni owari wa konai

Sou shinjite iru kara, oh yeah!

Mune sawagi ga tomaranai

(Kinou kyou no hanashi janai, come on)

Ima koko de tebanashitara (mou au koto dekinai kara)

Modotte kuru nado (sou iwaretemo)

Sonna soburi mo (ii kanji da to)

Omotteru keredo (otte kuru kako)

(Let's bring it back) futari no ibasho

Now or never... ikutsumo no

Now or never... MEMORY wo

Tomo ni tsukuri koko made kita no darou?

Now or never... me wo tojite

Now or never... tori kakero

Mirai wa kono te ni aru kara (follow we)

(..kagara..futto..mi..datte..ba..toge..koibito..dami..)

(..ta no..ma..dou..minna..serru..ta..minn-..eru..minna..ga..dokki..)

Rap

Saki no saki no saki no saki

Mieteru SF ROMANCE MACHINE

It's all for you, kimi to oshaberi like ARTIST

Ore, sonna ARTISTIC

ASTRO BOY

Who's that ASTRO GIRL?

Minna no world masa ni

EXPO EXPO soshite NEKUSUTO

Catch the future suru tame ni let's go

(Who's the next VO?) Akasu shinsou

Ninety Nine, Been So Long de shintou

Maku akeru HISTORY, so KISS ME

"Suki suki!" to iwaseru COOL EMCEE

Tsune ni FASHIONABLY LATE

Tsuki ni chakuriku, oshinobi de DATE

CHECK IN, toujou, flight ascend

Oretachi nashi dewa hajimarimasen

Te to te hanasazu ita two of us

(Ima dewa hanashi mo dekizu, stutter)

Setsumei hitsuyou nai koukai shite nai kara

(Come back home tonight)

Another...day, made matsu koto dekinai kara

(Hey! Girl imasara don't play that game)

Kako ni se wo muke, ain't no other way

Kotoba wa iranee

Now or never... omoide wo

Now or never... kizamareta

Kokoro dakara mou ichido hajime you

Now or never... muri janai

Now or never... tori kaesou

Mirai wa kono te ni aru kara (follow we)

Rap

Astro NOMIKARU, CHEMIE to M-FLO

Kakeru oto zenkai, KASUTEREO

Hajimete kimi wo mita toki no koto

Oboetemasu, neratta no wa sokkou

Uh oh! GYARAKORE MODERU no you

KYATTO WOKKU de ai mashou

Soshite we get personal

Nante souzou megurashi to kou

Uh oh! Hito koto de beautiful (yeah)

Futari de sora koete kou (yeah)

Soshite hoshi no kazu hodo

Yo ni okuridasou ze kagaku no ko

Doko kara (kono hanashi wo hajime you?)

Dare ni mo (hanashite nai subete wo)

Futari de (Yoshi) kono mama (Kaname)

Hajime ni makimodo sou yo

Remix Rap

Whoo! M-flo, Chemistry

Yo, you know what I'm saying

It's the global Astro alliance

And we go check your home like this

Check it out...

Watch me do this

Kind'a like ha, ha, ha, ha

Follow me (ha, ha, ha, ha)

Just go ha, ha

(Ha, ha)

Who's that lady

That made you say whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa

Follow me (whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa)

Just say whoa, whoa

(Whoa, whoa)

Watch me do this

Kind'a like ha, ha, ha, ha, ha

Follow me (ha, ha, ha, ha, ha)

Just go ha, ha, ha

(Ha, ha, ha)

Who's that lady

That made you say whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa //stutterry//

Follow me (whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa) //stutterry//

Just say whoa, whoa //stutterry//

(Whoa, whoa) //stutterry//

(..kagara..futeru..mi..datte..ba..toge..koibito..dami..)

(..ta no..ma..dou..minna..serru..tobori..ga..dokki..)

(..kagara..futto..mi..datte..ba..toge..koibito..dami..)

(..ta no..ma..dou..minna..serru..ta..minn-..eru..minna..ga..dokki..)

Repeat

Repeat

(..kagara..futto..mi..datte..ba..toge..koibito..dami..)

(..ta no..ma..dou..minna..serru..ta..minn-..eru..minna..ga..dokki..)

What can I say? This is the final installment of the Koudoutai story arc, and since the final showdown

between DDS and the Zodiac is imminent, this song is perfect, as it adds a beat in what will be a

final showdown.

**Battle World part 2 **

Somewhere inside an unknown dimension, Class C and A were still fighting the four remaining

Zodiac members, and both sides fought to a standstill. But five minutes later, DDS soon took the

lead, as Yagiza was the first to fall, as Angemon knocked him out with the Heaven's Knuckle.

The Gazelle replicas were also taken out, leaving the three original Gazelle robots left. But the Zodiac

fought back, as Dragblacker whipped the Digimons with its tail, sending Digmon and Magnamon

hurling several miles away, and hit a mountain side, and were buried under a rubble.

Angemon and Angewomon then turned their attention to Dragblacker, but then saw another Angemon,

and activated the Heaven's Gate, sending the real Angemon and Angewomon to another dimension.

The Angemon standing then reverted back to normal. It was Sasoriza, who activated the Copy Vent.

He then told the rest of his allies to take advantage.

Stingmon and Shurimon were the only ones standing, and doubled their efforts to protect Class A and C.

Shurimon then hurled several shuriken at the Zodiac, in which were blocked by Dragblacker. Stingmon

then used his silk weapons, and covered Dragblacker with web, blinding the huge robot. Stingmon did

the same to the rest of the Zodiac, tying them up with silk web. Kaniza, Yagiza, Futagoza, and Sasoriza

were immobilized. Stingmon and Shurimon then picked up the rest of the DDS students and left the scene,

as they were outnumbered and outgunned, as Magnamon and Digmon were freed from the rubble, and

were unconscious, as they reverted back to V-Mon and Armadimon, and that Angemon and Angewomon

were still missing.

Outside the airport, To-Rasu, Ohitsujiza and Mizugameza were still waiting inside their van the rest of the

Zodiac. They knew that they're having a hard time, since it's just the four of them against two sections of

DDS and five Digimons. Then they felt the van was being struck by a huge object. The three Zodiac members

went outside to check, and saw Dark Wind hovering in the sky. They were surprised, as they assumed that

both Iteza and Dark Wind have perished several weeks ago. Ohitsujiza then went back inside the van to

check on the prisoners. He was surprised that the red version of Futagoza was there, untying the prisoners,

and the three descended into the yellow square, escaping. He immediately told To-Rasu about this, and

To-Rasu immediately opened fire, but Iteza hid behind a car, trying to buy time before retaliating.

Meanwhile, inside the Digimon world, Kazuma, Kyuu and Megumi tried, in vain, to wake the Digimons,

Koushiro and Mimi. And all of the sudden, Uoza appeared via the yellow square, and told the three Class Q

that he is here to help. He then summoned Exo-Diver and had it carry the unconscious Digimons and their

human partners, and exited the Digimon world. Inside the airport, Uoza, Kazuma, Kyuu, and Megumi exited

the PC, while Exo-Diver gently dropped the unconscious fighters. Then all of the sudden, the red Futagoza

appeared, carrying the two hostages. "Here." Says the red Futagoza. He turned to Uoza and said, "Come on.

Those guys must be stopped.". Uoza and the red Futagoza descended into the yellow square, heading towards

were Iteza is..

**To Be Continued… **

**Kesenai Tsumi** by Nana Kitade

(1st ending song from **Fullmetal Alchemist**)

Itsumo no shisen ni kimi ga ite kokyuu ga dekiru

Boku ni totte nara Sore dake de

Mou Juubun na hazu na no ni

Chippoke na boku wa kurikaesu ayamachi bakari

Dorehodo tsuyosa wo te ni shitara

Nani mo kizutsukezu sumu no?

Mayowazu ni Kono ai wo shinji ikiteyuku

Fusagaranu kizuguchi mo gyu'tto dakishimete

Futari wa aruki-tsuzukeru Ato ni wa modorenai kara

Ima demo kono mune no oku Kesenai tsumi wa itamu kedo

DARLING

Ano hi ushinatta aijou ni setsunasa wo oboe

Boku wa senmei na kono sora no aosa ni sukoshi tomadotte

Tatoe moshi nani ga gisei demo Tada hitotsu shinjita

Kimi no massugu na me ni utsuru setsuna ni saita hana no iro

Muryoku demo kono sadame Tsuyoku ikiteyuku

Te wo musubu taion wa zutto tokeatte

Dattara issou no koto seotta batsu nara tsurakute mo

Moshi tatoe kimi to kono mama

Sekai no nami ni sakarau dake da to shite mo...

Mayowazu ni Kono ai wo shinji ikiteyuku

Fusagaranu kizuguchi mo gyu'tto dakishimete

Mayowazu ni kono sadame Ikiru ikiteyuku

Kimi to nara eien mo kitto tsunagatte

Futari de tada mae wo mite dou ni mo naranakutatte

Soredemo kanarazu kimi wo kono te de mamori-tsuzukeru

This was one of my favorite theme songs, and it fits here as this fic's ending theme.

**Preview: **

Ok, the hostages are secured, but Class Q are out of commission. It's a three on three as the three

former Zodiac members takes on To-Rasu, Mizugameza and Ohitsujiza.

Meanwhile, Sasoriza and the others are still taking on Class A and C. And the battle will reach a conclusion.


	9. Battle World part 3: Zodiac vs ex Zodiac

**Koudoutai: Fight for the Future**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! And welcome to Book 3 of Koudoutai. I wish to thank

the readers, and reviewers for reading and reviewing Koudoutai: The New Enemy, and

the side stories that I've written, and for reading Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back.

I really appreciate it. And now, it's time to get a move on, and on to the story!

For those who are new here, **READ KOUDOUTAI: THE NEW ENEMY and **

**KOUDOUTAI: THE ZODIAC STRIKES BACK**. These two fics are prequels,

so read them first before going here.

**Disclaimer**:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider Ryuki is owned by Ishimori Productions

ROD The TV is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex..

CLAMP School is owned by CLAMP

- - -

Iteza managed to hold on as he was being besieged by To-Rasu, Ohitsijiza and Mizugameza.

Iteza activated the Trick Vent to even the numbers, but lasted for five minutes, as To-Rasu

activated the Shoot Vent, and a pair of cannons appeared on his shoulder, and took out Iteza's

replicas. It was then that the red Futagoza and Uoza appeared, and the six armored fighters had a

staring showdown.

- - -

**Now or Never** by Chemistry featuring M-Flo

(2nd opening Song of **Astro Boy** (2003 version))

Doko kara (kono hanashi wo hajime you?)

Dare ni mo (hanashite nai subete wo)

Futari de (kono mama) kono mama (futari de)

Doko kara (kono hanashi wo hajime you?)

Dare ni mo (hanashite nai subete wo)

Futari de (kono mama) kono mama (futari de)

Okuridasou ze kagaku no ko

(..kagara..futeru..mi..datte..ba..toge..koibito..dami..)

(..ta no..ma..dou..minna..serru..tobori..ga..dokki..)

(..kagara..futto..mi..datte..ba..toge..koibito..dami..)

(..ta no..ma..dou..minna..serru..)

Dare ni uchi akereba ii?

Kanashii DORAMA no one scene mitai

Baby can it be mou saki wa nai?

Kizu darake no you and me

Me wo mukete yukou mirai

Minna no uta ni owari wa konai

Sou shinjite iru kara, oh yeah!

Mune sawagi ga tomaranai

(Kinou kyou no hanashi janai, come on)

Ima koko de tebanashitara (mou au koto dekinai kara)

Modotte kuru nado (sou iwaretemo)

Sonna soburi mo (ii kanji da to)

Omotteru keredo (otte kuru kako)

(Let's bring it back) futari no ibasho

Now or never... ikutsumo no

Now or never... MEMORY wo

Tomo ni tsukuri koko made kita no darou?

Now or never... me wo tojite

Now or never... tori kakero

Mirai wa kono te ni aru kara (follow we)

(..kagara..futto..mi..datte..ba..toge..koibito..dami..)

(..ta no..ma..dou..minna..serru..ta..minn-..eru..minna..ga..dokki..)

Rap

Saki no saki no saki no saki

Mieteru SF ROMANCE MACHINE

It's all for you, kimi to oshaberi like ARTIST

Ore, sonna ARTISTIC

ASTRO BOY

Who's that ASTRO GIRL?

Minna no world masa ni

EXPO EXPO soshite NEKUSUTO

Catch the future suru tame ni let's go

(Who's the next VO?) Akasu shinsou

Ninety Nine, Been So Long de shintou

Maku akeru HISTORY, so KISS ME

"Suki suki!" to iwaseru COOL EMCEE

Tsune ni FASHIONABLY LATE

Tsuki ni chakuriku, oshinobi de DATE

CHECK IN, toujou, flight ascend

Oretachi nashi dewa hajimarimasen

Te to te hanasazu ita two of us

(Ima dewa hanashi mo dekizu, stutter)

Setsumei hitsuyou nai koukai shite nai kara

(Come back home tonight)

Another...day, made matsu koto dekinai kara

(Hey! Girl imasara don't play that game)

Kako ni se wo muke, ain't no other way

Kotoba wa iranee

Now or never... omoide wo

Now or never... kizamareta

Kokoro dakara mou ichido hajime you

Now or never... muri janai

Now or never... tori kaesou

Mirai wa kono te ni aru kara (follow we)

Rap

Astro NOMIKARU, CHEMIE to M-FLO

Kakeru oto zenkai, KASUTEREO

Hajimete kimi wo mita toki no koto

Oboetemasu, neratta no wa sokkou

Uh oh! GYARAKORE MODERU no you

KYATTO WOKKU de ai mashou

Soshite we get personal

Nante souzou megurashi to kou

Uh oh! Hito koto de beautiful (yeah)

Futari de sora koete kou (yeah)

Soshite hoshi no kazu hodo

Yo ni okuridasou ze kagaku no ko

Doko kara (kono hanashi wo hajime you?)

Dare ni mo (hanashite nai subete wo)

Futari de (Yoshi) kono mama (Kaname)

Hajime ni makimodo sou yo

Remix Rap

Whoo! M-flo, Chemistry

Yo, you know what I'm saying

It's the global Astro alliance

And we go check your home like this

Check it out...

Watch me do this

Kind'a like ha, ha, ha, ha

Follow me (ha, ha, ha, ha)

Just go ha, ha

(Ha, ha)

Who's that lady

That made you say whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa

Follow me (whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa)

Just say whoa, whoa

(Whoa, whoa)

Watch me do this

Kind'a like ha, ha, ha, ha, ha

Follow me (ha, ha, ha, ha, ha)

Just go ha, ha, ha

(Ha, ha, ha)

Who's that lady

That made you say whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa //stutterry//

Follow me (whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa) //stutterry//

Just say whoa, whoa //stutterry//

(Whoa, whoa) //stutterry//

(..kagara..futeru..mi..datte..ba..toge..koibito..dami..)

(..ta no..ma..dou..minna..serru..tobori..ga..dokki..)

(..kagara..futto..mi..datte..ba..toge..koibito..dami..)

(..ta no..ma..dou..minna..serru..ta..minn-..eru..minna..ga..dokki..)

Repeat

Repeat

(..kagara..futto..mi..datte..ba..toge..koibito..dami..)

(..ta no..ma..dou..minna..serru..ta..minn-..eru..minna..ga..dokki..)

What can I say? This is the final installment of the Koudoutai story arc, and since the final

showdown between DDS and the Zodiac is imminent, this song is perfect, as it adds a beat in

what will be a final showdown.

**Battle World part 3 **

Kyuu, Kazuma and Megumi went outside the airport after Kzuma's laptop picked up the signal

from where Uoza and the red Futagoza appeared. The three Class Q members then saw the six

Zodiac fighters, staring at each other. They hid themselves to hear the conversation.

"Let's not make it too hard on ourselves. Rejoin us, and we'll be stronger…". "Denied." Iteza replied.

"I won't work with you anymore. And that's final.". "That's right! And we're dedicating our lives to

protect everyone from the likes of you! Oh, yeah, we won't be referred by our Zodiac names anymore.

I'm now Ryuki! Iteza is Knight! And Uoza is Raia! Together, we're the Kamen Riders!". To-Rasu and

his two comrades stared at each other in disbelief, Knight and Raia rolled their eyes, while the three

Class Q members sweat-dropped.

At the unknown dimension, Class A and C managed to hold on, while Stingmon kept the Zodiac

members' battle robots busy, enabling Class C's Digimon partners to recover, and to continue the fight.

And suddenly, the Heaven's Gate appeared, and out came Angemon and Angewomon. Yagiza was

shaking in fear, now that the Digimons were complete, and once again outnumbering them. Sasoriza b

erated Yagiza for his cowardice, and urged the others not to back away, saying that they can take them

out like they did 30 minutes ago. Futagoza agreed, and activated his Strike Vent, Hitting Shurimon and

Miyako, knocking them out of the fight. Angewomon used the Holy Arrow, and narrowly missed Futagoza,

who evaded it. Then Sudennly, Tenbiza appeared, and knocked out Angemon and Angewomon, causing them

to revert back to Patamon and Tailmon. Tenbiza then turned to the other Zodiac members and said, "Fall back

for now. Our "benefactor" wishes to talk to you.". Sasoriza objected, but suddenly, he, Yagiza, the black Futagoza,

and the 2nd Kaniza, were slowly descending into the yellow square, and disappeared. Tenbiza then looked at the

Digimons and the DDS students and said, "Good luck in finding your way out. No one has ever escaped from this

abyss…" Tenbiza trailed before teleporting away. Class C and A looked at each other, wondering how they'll ever

find a way out.

Outside the airport, Torasu was firing his shoulder cannons, keeping Ryuki and the others at bay, while hiding behind

Magnu-Giga. Mizugameza and Ohitsujiza were taking on Knight, who retaliated by summoning Dark Wind, by activating

the Nasty Vent, and the Nasty Vent connected, causing the two Zodiac members to kneel in pain as dizziness overtook

them. Suddenly, Tenbiza appeared, and slapped Ryuki, sending him careening against several cars. Raia used his

Swing Vent, but didn't hit his target, as Tenbiza warped away, and appeared behind Raia, palm-striking him, and sending

him careening against a wall. "Fall back. Your "benefactor" wishes to see you." Tenbiza said, and all four of them

disappeared, leaving the three former Zodiac members left, all baffled at what's happening. Kyuu approached Raia and said,

"Quick, sir, we need your help. Our friends are fighting the rest of the Zodiac after entering a yellow square…". Raia immediately

realized what Kyuu meant, and descended into the yellow square. After three minutes, he reappeared, along with Class C, A

and the six Digimons. The three Zodiac members descended into the yellow square and departed.

Several hours later, DDS told reporters what their students have witnessed earlier, and that three armored fighters appeared

and aided the students in chasing the Zodiac away. Meanwhile, the British visitors were sent back to the United Kingdom

after what happened. This placed Japan in a very bad light regarding security flaws and such.

At DDS, Principal Dan was baffled at what the students told him about the three former Zodiac members turning face. He

wondered if this was a sign that the Zodiac is in the brink of collapse after the reduction of their roster.

At a laboratory in Edo, inside a room named "Lab 401", a 35-year old man was sitting in his chair, dressed as a scientist.

He just saw the footage of the six Zodiac members brawling outside the airport. He was also holding what appears to be a

blue print of the specs, weapons and teleportation parts of the Zodiac members. Then two persons approached the scientist.

One appears to be a lab assistant, while the other appears to be a student, and bears a familiar face. "Professor Kagawa,

everything is set." Says the lab assistant. "Good, now it's time to put things in motion, Nakamura. Saturou, now is the time to

make up for your past mistakes, and the chance to become a REAL hero.". "Yes, professor. I won't make the same mistake

again." Saturou bowed, and showed his card deck, the card deck of Shishiza..

**To Be Continued… **

**Kesenai Tsumi** by Nana Kitade

(1st ending song from **Fullmetal Alchemist**)

Itsumo no shisen ni kimi ga ite kokyuu ga dekiru

Boku ni totte nara Sore dake de

Mou Juubun na hazu na no ni

Chippoke na boku wa kurikaesu ayamachi bakari

Dorehodo tsuyosa wo te ni shitara

Nani mo kizutsukezu sumu no?

Mayowazu ni Kono ai wo shinji ikiteyuku

Fusagaranu kizuguchi mo gyu'tto dakishimete

Futari wa aruki-tsuzukeru Ato ni wa modorenai kara

Ima demo kono mune no oku Kesenai tsumi wa itamu kedo

DARLING

Ano hi ushinatta aijou ni setsunasa wo oboe

Boku wa senmei na kono sora no aosa ni sukoshi tomadotte

Tatoe moshi nani ga gisei demo Tada hitotsu shinjita

Kimi no massugu na me ni utsuru setsuna ni saita hana no iro

Muryoku demo kono sadame Tsuyoku ikiteyuku

Te wo musubu taion wa zutto tokeatte

Dattara issou no koto seotta batsu nara tsurakute mo

Moshi tatoe kimi to kono mama

Sekai no nami ni sakarau dake da to shite mo...

Mayowazu ni Kono ai wo shinji ikiteyuku

Fusagaranu kizuguchi mo gyu'tto dakishimete

Mayowazu ni kono sadame Ikiru ikiteyuku

Kimi to nara eien mo kitto tsunagatte

Futari de tada mae wo mite dou ni mo naranakutatte

Soredemo kanarazu kimi wo kono te de mamori-tsuzukeru

This was one of my favorite theme songs, and it fits here as this fic's ending theme.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rescue mission a success. But the Zodiac escaped thanks to the unexpected timing of Tenbiza. What's with the

sudden retreat? And why does the benefactor want to talk to the remaining Zodiac members?

And Shishiza resurfaces again, and this time as a member of a mysterious scientist's team. What are they up to,

and what will be their involvement in this fic?

**Preview:**

The three former Zodiac members appeared right before Principal Dan, and will tell him all they knew about Zodiac.

Will this mean they'll become part of DDS?

Meanwhile, the "benefactor" has something to say to the remaining Zodiac members, and will also speak to the ex-Zodiac

members as well. What will it be? And what will happen after that?

**Check back next chapter.**


	10. Joining Forces

**Koudoutai: Fight for the Future**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! And welcome to Book 3 of Koudoutai. I wish to thank

the readers, and reviewers for reading and reviewing Koudoutai: The New Enemy, and

the side stories that I've written, and for reading Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back.

I really appreciate it. And now, it's time to get a move on, and on to the story!

For those who are new here, **READ KOUDOUTAI: THE NEW ENEMY and **

**KOUDOUTAI: THE ZODIAC STRIKES BACK**. These two fics are prequels, so

read them first before going here.

**Disclaimer**:

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider Ryuki is owned by Ishimori Productions

- ROD The TV is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex..

- CLAMP School is owned by CLAMP

- - -

Two hours after the battle at the Tokyo International Airport, the seven remaining Zodiac

members stood around the conference table, and all of them were baffled as to why they

were summoned back at HQ while they had a clear fighting chance of defeating their

opponents, and all of the sudden, Tenbiza appeared, and took out Angemon and Angwomon,

but had the seven Zodiac members slink away from the battle. Suddenly, the mysterious

"benefactor" arrived, sporting a serious look. To-Rasu had a bad feeling about this meeting,

since for the past few months, all of their operations have been foiled by DDS and their traitorous

Zodiac members. The "benefactor" then stared at each member of the Zodiac, and said, "Listen

well, all of you. We have only less than three months. And time is running short. You have one

month to redeem yourselves. After that, I'll summon you again after a month. That is all. Dismissed.".

The mysterious man then turned and left. Sasoriza was rattled, and at the same time, was starting to

get impatient as he has only one month to kill his younger brother, Principal Dan.

- - -

**Now or Never** by Chemistry featuring M-Flo

(2nd opening Song of **Astro Boy** (2003 version))

Doko kara (kono hanashi wo hajime you?)

Dare ni mo (hanashite nai subete wo)

Futari de (kono mama) kono mama (futari de)

Doko kara (kono hanashi wo hajime you?)

Dare ni mo (hanashite nai subete wo)

Futari de (kono mama) kono mama (futari de)

Okuridasou ze kagaku no ko

(..kagara..futeru..mi..datte..ba..toge..koibito..dami..)

(..ta no..ma..dou..minna..serru..tobori..ga..dokki..)

(..kagara..futto..mi..datte..ba..toge..koibito..dami..)

(..ta no..ma..dou..minna..serru..)

Dare ni uchi akereba ii?

Kanashii DORAMA no one scene mitai

Baby can it be mou saki wa nai?

Kizu darake no you and me

Me wo mukete yukou mirai

Minna no uta ni owari wa konai

Sou shinjite iru kara, oh yeah!

Mune sawagi ga tomaranai

(Kinou kyou no hanashi janai, come on)

Ima koko de tebanashitara (mou au koto dekinai kara)

Modotte kuru nado (sou iwaretemo)

Sonna soburi mo (ii kanji da to)

Omotteru keredo (otte kuru kako)

(Let's bring it back) futari no ibasho

Now or never... ikutsumo no

Now or never... MEMORY wo

Tomo ni tsukuri koko made kita no darou?

Now or never... me wo tojite

Now or never... tori kakero

Mirai wa kono te ni aru kara (follow we)

(..kagara..futto..mi..datte..ba..toge..koibito..dami..)

(..ta no..ma..dou..minna..serru..ta..minn-..eru..minna..ga..dokki..)

Rap

Saki no saki no saki no saki

Mieteru SF ROMANCE MACHINE

It's all for you, kimi to oshaberi like ARTIST

Ore, sonna ARTISTIC

ASTRO BOY

Who's that ASTRO GIRL?

Minna no world masa ni

EXPO EXPO soshite NEKUSUTO

Catch the future suru tame ni let's go

(Who's the next VO?) Akasu shinsou

Ninety Nine, Been So Long de shintou

Maku akeru HISTORY, so KISS ME

"Suki suki!" to iwaseru COOL EMCEE

Tsune ni FASHIONABLY LATE

Tsuki ni chakuriku, oshinobi de DATE

CHECK IN, toujou, flight ascend

Oretachi nashi dewa hajimarimasen

Te to te hanasazu ita two of us

(Ima dewa hanashi mo dekizu, stutter)

Setsumei hitsuyou nai koukai shite nai kara

(Come back home tonight)

Another...day, made matsu koto dekinai kara

(Hey! Girl imasara don't play that game)

Kako ni se wo muke, ain't no other way

Kotoba wa iranee

Now or never... omoide wo

Now or never... kizamareta

Kokoro dakara mou ichido hajime you

Now or never... muri janai

Now or never... tori kaesou

Mirai wa kono te ni aru kara (follow we)

Rap

Astro NOMIKARU, CHEMIE to M-FLO

Kakeru oto zenkai, KASUTEREO

Hajimete kimi wo mita toki no koto

Oboetemasu, neratta no wa sokkou

Uh oh! GYARAKORE MODERU no you

KYATTO WOKKU de ai mashou

Soshite we get personal

Nante souzou megurashi to kou

Uh oh! Hito koto de beautiful (yeah)

Futari de sora koete kou (yeah)

Soshite hoshi no kazu hodo

Yo ni okuridasou ze kagaku no ko

Doko kara (kono hanashi wo hajime you?)

Dare ni mo (hanashite nai subete wo)

Futari de (Yoshi) kono mama (Kaname)

Hajime ni makimodo sou yo

Remix Rap

Whoo! M-flo, Chemistry

Yo, you know what I'm saying

It's the global Astro alliance

And we go check your home like this

Check it out...

Watch me do this

Kind'a like ha, ha, ha, ha

Follow me (ha, ha, ha, ha)

Just go ha, ha

(Ha, ha)

Who's that lady

That made you say whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa

Follow me (whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa)

Just say whoa, whoa

(Whoa, whoa)

Watch me do this

Kind'a like ha, ha, ha, ha, ha

Follow me (ha, ha, ha, ha, ha)

Just go ha, ha, ha

(Ha, ha, ha)

Who's that lady

That made you say whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa //stutterry//

Follow me (whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa) //stutterry//

Just say whoa, whoa //stutterry//

(Whoa, whoa) //stutterry//

(..kagara..futeru..mi..datte..ba..toge..koibito..dami..)

(..ta no..ma..dou..minna..serru..tobori..ga..dokki..)

(..kagara..futto..mi..datte..ba..toge..koibito..dami..)

(..ta no..ma..dou..minna..serru..ta..minn-..eru..minna..ga..dokki..)

Repeat

Repeat

(..kagara..futto..mi..datte..ba..toge..koibito..dami..)

(..ta no..ma..dou..minna..serru..ta..minn-..eru..minna..ga..dokki..)

What can I say? This is the final installment of the Koudoutai story arc, and since the final showdown

between DDS and the Zodiac is imminent, this song is perfect, as it adds a beat in what will be a

final showdown.

**The Alliance **

Two weeks after the airport incident, things are pretty much normal at CLAMP School. Some of the

members of Class A and C were recovering well and are attending classes. Kyuu and Megumi went

on several dates after classes. Daisuke and Hikari were paired in solving some cases, while Ken, Miyako

and Kazuma were using the internet to find clues in finding the Zodiac HQ, so far they found nothing useful.

Iori attended his Kendo classes everyday after classes.

At Kyoto, at the Atori Tea House, Ren Akiyama, Shinji Kido, and Miyuki Tezuka were serving food and

drinks to various customers (the three are working as part-time waiters). Yuri was in charge of the counter,

while her aunt is both the owner of the restaurant and the chef. Things are going smoothly, until an 18-year old

girl entered the restaurant. She then asked the waiter to hand her a menu. It was Miho Kirishima, aka Otmeza.

She was once a member of the Zodiac, due to Ohitsujiza's brainwashing. Miho was a bit surprised to see

Shinji, since he was the twin brother of Shinichi, aka Futagoza. Shinji asked Miho if she wants to order anything.

Since Shinji couldn't recall some of the events during his membership of Zodiac, he didn't recognized Miho,

nor that she was Otomeza. Ren then told Shinji to go help in the kitchen. Shinji nodded and toss the menu at

Tezuka and said, "Here. Take over.". Tezuka nodded and stared at Miho. A few weeks ago, his predestination

abilities told him that he'll run into a girl who was once a Zodiac member, and Tezuka was now sure that Miho

is the one, and would be a valuable ally in stopping the Zodiac. But for now, he'll act as he didn't know anything,

and asked for her order. Miho wasn't aware that Tezuka was Yuiichi Saito's replacement, and hence didn't

know that he was now the new Uoza.

Mid-afternoon. It was dismissal time at CLAMP School, and everyone, including Class Q, A, and C were heading

home. Principal Dan was working on a file in his PC when a yellow square appeared, and out came Raia.

Principal Dan maintained his composure, while Raia steps out of the square. "Be not afraid, Morihiko Dan. I come

in peace, and I'm not from Zodiac. I came on behalf of my two comrades and would like to help you in stopping

Zodiac.". Ms. Katagiri, Mr. Nanami and Mr. Hongou entered, and were surprised to see Raia, but Principal Dan

raised a hand, telling them not to be alarmed. Raia then told the DDS staff their stories on how and why the Zodiac

weapons came into their possessions, and why Shinji and Ren were forced to work for Zodiac against their will.

After more than an hour of discussion, Raia then summoned Knight and Ryuki, and then told them to reveal their

identities as part of their acts of good will and good faith, to show that they were serious in their statements that

they are not a part of the Zodiac organization. Reluctantly, Ren and Shinji agreed, and they, and Raia revealed

their identities. Principal Dan nodded, and told them that he trusts them. Raia (in his civilian guise) then gave

Principal Dan a codec so that if ever DDS needs help, all they have to do is call. After that, the three departed.

Principal Dan then stared at the codec, then input it inside his ear. Mr. Hongou asks Principal Dan if it was

necessary to trust them. Principal Dan nodded, saying that the three risked themselves and their identities just to

show DDS that they were serious in their statements. After that, the DDS staff departed and headed for home.

Two weeks later, it was normal activity for DDS, as they solved ordinary cases, such as murder, burglary, and other

ordinary crimes. As for Class C, they were also involved in solving cases, and with their partner Digimons' keen senses,

they successfully solved some very complex and complicated cases.

A week later, Miyuki Tezuka was cruising the road on his motorcycle when he saw a portal appearing out of nowhere,

and a Mosquitomon appeared, and grabbed an old man, and immediately killed him by absorbing all of its blood, until

nothing was left. Tezuka changed to his armored form, and became Raia, and forced the Mosquitomon back into the

portal, and chased her there, and fought the Mosquitomon, unaware that he was observed by Jun Shibaura, aka Ohitsujiza.

Jun did not follow them and decided to hide himself behind a car. After five minutes, Raia came out of the portal, indicating

that the Mosquitomon was defeated, and soon the portal closed. Raia reverted back to his normal form and boarded his

motorcycle and headed for Atori Tea House. Shibaura followed him and soon discovered where Raia and the others were

staying. Since neither Raia nor Ryuki or Knight knew of the Zodiac members' alter egos, Shibaura then entered the restaurant,

and pretended to be a customer. There, he saw the other two former Zodiac allies, and Yuri Suzaku, all were working there.

After dining, he left the restaurant, and fumbled with his card deck, and teleported back to HQ to tell To-Rasu about what he

discovered.

**To Be Continued… **

**Tobira no Mukou e **by The Yellow Generation

(2nd ending song from **Fullmetal Alchemist**)

Bokura wa ima demo sakenderu Tashikameru you ni Nigirishimeta migite Uzattai housoku wo Buchikowashiteike Kizutsuita ashi wo Yasumaseru gurai nara Tatta ippo demo Koko kara susume Yuganda kaze wo kakiwakete Tsumetai sora wo oikoshite Soredemo mada samayoi-tsuzuketeru Bokura wa itsudemo sakenderu Shinji-tsuzukeru dake ga kotae ja nai Yowasa mo kizu mo sarakedashite Mogaki-tsuzukenakereba hajimaranai Tsukiyabure tobira no mukou e Yayakoshii mondai de Karamiatta shakai Jirettai genjitsu wo Keritobashiteike Hibou ya chuushou ni fusagikomu gurai nara Dasan mo yokubou mo Buchimaketeike Midareta NOISE Kakikeshite Shiraketa shisen Furihodoite Koko kara tsuzuku Tsugi no STAGE e Bokura wa itsudemo sagashiteru Kasoku shita SPEED wa kaerarenai Tsuyosa to kakugo tsunagitomete Hashiri-tsuzukenakereba mirai wa nai Tsukisusume tobira no mukou e Kazashita PRIDE ga machigai da to shite mo Egaiteta risou ga kuzurekakete mo Koko ni aru subete ni uso wo tsukareta to shite mo Kitto koko ni iru Bokura wa ima demo sakenderu Shinji-tsuzukeru dake ga kotae ja nai Yowasa mo kizu mo sarakedashite Mogaki-tsuzukenakereba hajimaranai Tsukiyabure tobira no mukou e Bokura wa ima demo sagashiteru Kasoku shita SPEED wa kaerarenai Tsuyosa to kakugo tsunagitomete Hashiri-tsuzukenakereba mirai wa nai 

Tsukisusume tobira no mukou e (tobira no mukou e)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This was one of my favorite theme songs, and it fits here as this fic's ending theme.

Rescue mission a success. But the Zodiac escaped thanks to the unexpected timing of Tenbiza. What's with the sudden retreat?

And why does the benefactor wants to talk to the remaining Zodiac members?

And Shishiza resurfaces again, and this time as a member of a mysterious scientist's team. What are they up to, and what will be their involvement in this fic.

**Preview: **

To-Rasu, Ohitsujiza and Mizugameza hatches a plot to lure the three former Zodiac members into a trap by kidnapping

Yuri. And some of the Class C members are going to get caught in the middle.

Check back next chapter.


	11. Boiler Room Brawl part 1

**Koudoutai: Fight for the Future**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! And welcome to Book 3 of Koudoutai. I wish to thank

the readers, and reviewers for reading and reviewing Koudoutai: The New Enemy, and the

side stories that I've written, and for reading Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back. I really

appreciate it. And now, it's time to get a move on, and on to the story!

For those who are new here, **READ KOUDOUTAI: THE NEW ENEMY and  
**

**KOUDOUTAI: THE ZODIAC STRIKES BACK**. These two fics are prequels,

so read them first before going here.

**Disclaimer**:

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider Ryuki is owned by Ishimori Productions

- ROD The TV is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex..

- CLAMP School is owned by CLAMP

- - -

Three days later, Shinji was assigned by his ORE Journal Editor-In-Chief to do an

interview with a politician, leaving Ren and Tezuka to look after the restaurant. Ren

then left the restaurant to go to the hospital to check on Eri's condition, whileTezuka

went to the market to buy supplies for the food, leaving Yuri alone. While Yuri was

cleaning the tables, a person entered the door. Yuri then told the person that the restaurant

is still close. She then got a better look of the visitor, and her eyes widen as she recognized

the man. Takeshi Asakura. Yuri stepped backwards, as Asakura stepped forward, with a

menacing grin. Outside, Jun Shibaura was waiting outside to see if any of the three ex-Zodiac

members are coming. He then heard a scream, then the scream faded, and Shibaura knew

that the job was done. "Looks like we have her.".

- - -

**READY STEADY GO** by L'ArcenCiel

(2nd opening Song of **Fullmetal Alchemist**)

READY STEADY CAN'T HOLD ME BACK

READY STEADY GIVE ME GOOD LUCK

READY STEADY NEVER LOOK BACK

LET'S GET STARTED READY STEADY GO

fukitonde yuku fukei korugaru you ni mae e

kurushi magure demo hyouteki wa mou minogasanai

ate ni naranai chizu yakute shimaeba ii sa

uzumoreta shinjitsu kono tenohira de tsukami torou

muchuu de (hayaku) kake nukete kita

urusai kurai ni harisake sou na kodou no takanari

hibite (yonde) iru kimi no koe

koko de tachidomaru you na jikan wa nai sa

READY STEADY GO

kazoe kirenai kizu kakae konde ite mo

chotto yasotto ja tamashi made wa ubawasenai

ano oka no mukou de kimi ni deaeta nara

nani kara hana sou sonna koto bakari omou yo

muchuu de (hayaku) kake nukete kita

urusai kurai ni harisake sou na kodou no takanari

hibite (yonde) iru kimi no koe

koko de tachidomaru you na jikan wa nai sa

READY STEADY GO

READY STEADY CAN'T HOLD ME BACK

READY STEADY GIVE ME GOOD LUCK

READY STEADY NEVER LOOK BACK

LET'S GET STARTED READY STEADY GO

kokoro wa (hashiru) ano sora no shita

karamawari suru kimochi ga sakebi dasu no o tomerarenai

kimi made (todoke) kitto ato sukoshi

atsuku hizashi ga terasu kono michi no mukou

READY STEADY GO

PLEASE. TRUST ME.

**Battle Inside The Boiler Room part 1 **

At the Osaka General Hospital, the doctors told Ren that Eri's condition is still the same.

Ren Then sat beside his comatose lover, and held her hand. "I'm sorry Eri, you were

hospitalized because of Zodiac. I promise you, I'll stop them, and then we'll live a normal

life.". After that, He left, heading back to Kyoto.

At the Atori Tea House, Daisuke and V-Mon, Kyuu, Ken and Wormmon stopped by

the restaurant to have some refreshment, there they saw Tezuka carrying some supplies,

and Ren just arrived, disembarking from his motorcycle. Ren and Tezuka told the three

DDS students that the restaurant is still closed, saying that they're about to cook. Kyuu

said that they're here for a few refreshments. Tezuka smiled and said, "Alright. Please step

inside and drinks will be served.". As everyone went inside, they were surprised at what they

just saw. The place was in shambles, as tables and chairs were in a state of disarray, indicating

a fierce struggle. "Yuri…" Ren mumbled. Then out of the corner, Shibaura appeared. You're

friend's alright, don't worry. We won't harm her. Our target is you.". Ren glared at him and said,

"Who are you?". Shibaura then showed his card deck. Everyone stared wide-eyed. "Ohitsujiza."

Ren mumbled. Kyuu was equally shocked, and realized that Shibaura was indeed Ohitsujiza.

"So it was rally you then. The one who was killed…". But Shibaura cut him off. "I'd shut my

mouth if I were you, kiddo. Now listen up, Raia, Knight. If you wish to see your female friend,

meet us at the basement of Plaza Okinawa. Once you've arrived, she's all yours. In exchange, it'll

be you and me, manó-é-manó. No cops, no DDS. You, kiddo are welcomed to watch the big fight.

Unless you want to spill the beans, of course. And if you do that, I'm going to do with your girlfriend.

The one with the polka dots.". Kyuu glared at Shibaura for the remark. "Oh, yeah, aside from the polka

dots, she has a nice butt, good for a doggie style…". Shibaura was cut off as Kyuu landed a strong punch

on Shibaura's face, sending him careening against a few tables. Daisuke and Ken restrained an already

enraged Kyuu, who shouted explicit words (like s—t, f—k, and other banned words). Shibaura laughed,

wiped off his bleeding lips and said, "Like I said, no cops no media, no DDS. Just you and me. Fair enough?".

Ren agreed to the terms, and Shibaura set the time for the meeting and left. Kyuu had no choice but to let him

go after Tezuka told him to calm down. He also asked Daisuke and Ken not to tell DDS about this, as they had

already agreed to the conditions. V-Mon and Wormmon looked worried, as they believed that everything was

just a trap, and that they won't keep their promise. Tezuka then took a coin from his pocket. It was an American

dime. He flipped it and let it fall to the ground. Looking down, the face of the dime was shown. He picked it up and

said, "Ren, you're in danger. My predestination ability tells me that you'll die in the hands of Shibaura. But…

(looking at V-Mon and Wormmon) if you're willing to help us, we might change the outcome.". Daisuke and Ken

looked at each other, then looked at Tezuka and said, "No problem, sir. We're more than willing to help you out. As

long as we get to stop Zodiac.". Kyuu interjected and said, "If a detective gives up, the case will go unresolved. So

if we ignore this, the perpetrators will get away. So I'm in!". Tezuka nodded, and the seven of them left the restaurant,

and headed for Okinawa.

**To Be Continued… **

**Tobira no Mukou e **by The Yellow Generation

(2nd ending song from **Fullmetal Alchemist**)

Bokura wa ima demo sakenderu

Tashikameru you ni Nigirishimeta migite  
Uzattai housoku wo Buchikowashiteike  
Kizutsuita ashi wo Yasumaseru gurai nara  
Tatta ippo demo Koko kara susume

Yuganda kaze wo kakiwakete  
Tsumetai sora wo oikoshite  
Soredemo mada samayoi-tsuzuketeru

Bokura wa itsudemo sakenderu  
Shinji-tsuzukeru dake ga kotae ja nai  
Yowasa mo kizu mo sarakedashite  
Mogaki-tsuzukenakereba hajimaranai  
Tsukiyabure tobira no mukou e

Yayakoshii mondai de Karamiatta shakai  
Jirettai genjitsu wo Keritobashiteike  
Hibou ya chuushou ni fusagikomu gurai nara  
Dasan mo yokubou mo Buchimaketeike

Midareta NOISE Kakikeshite  
Shiraketa shisen Furihodoite  
Koko kara tsuzuku Tsugi no STAGE e

Bokura wa itsudemo sagashiteru  
Kasoku shita SPEED wa kaerarenai  
Tsuyosa to kakugo tsunagitomete  
Hashiri-tsuzukenakereba mirai wa nai  
Tsukisusume tobira no mukou e

Kazashita PRIDE ga machigai da to shite mo  
Egaiteta risou ga kuzurekakete mo  
Koko ni aru subete ni uso wo tsukareta to shite mo  
Kitto koko ni iru

Bokura wa ima demo sakenderu  
Shinji-tsuzukeru dake ga kotae ja nai  
Yowasa mo kizu mo sarakedashite  
Mogaki-tsuzukenakereba hajimaranai  
Tsukiyabure tobira no mukou e

Bokura wa ima demo sagashiteru  
Kasoku shita SPEED wa kaerarenai  
Tsuyosa to kakugo tsunagitomete  
Hashiri-tsuzukenakereba mirai wa nai  
Tsukisusume tobira no mukou e

Tsukisusume tobira no mukou e (tobira no mukou e)

This was one of my favorite theme songs, and it fits here as this fic's ending theme.

**Preview: **

A fight is about to take place, and Ohitsujiza is waiting for our heroes in Okinawa.

With no cops, and no DDS, Ohitsujiza seemed cocky about this.

And what does Tezuka mean about Ren's about to die?

Check back next chapter.


	12. Boiler Room Brawl part 2

Koudoutai: Fight for the Future 

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! And welcome to Book 3 of Koudoutai. I wish to thank

the readers, and reviewers for reading and reviewing Koudoutai: The New Enemy, and the

side stories that I've written, and for reading Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back. I really

appreciate it. And now, it's time to get a move on, and on to the story!

For those who are new here, **READ KOUDOUTAI: THE NEW ENEMY and **

**KOUDOUTAI: THE ZODIAC STRIKES BACK**. These two fics are prequels,

so read them first before going here.

**Disclaimer**:

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider Ryuki is owned by Ishimori Productions

- ROD The TV is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex..

- CLAMP School is owned by CLAMP

- - -

The Imperial Palace. Shinji Kido was whistling happily, as he managed to finish his assignment,

interviewing a senator who told him that a new successor to the throne is named, and will be

the next in line. Shinji then phoned his boss, and was given high praises.

After leaving the palace, Shinji was about to board his scooter when he received a text message

from Tezuka. Shinji became worried, and sped off to Okinawa, after being informed that Yuri was

kidnapped by Ohitsujiza.

- - -

**READY STEADY GO** by L'ArcenCiel

(2nd Opening Song of Fullmetal Alchemist)

READY STEADY CAN'T HOLD ME BACK

READY STEADY GIVE ME GOOD LUCK

READY STEADY NEVER LOOK BACK

LET'S GET STARTED READY STEADY GO

fukitonde yuku fukei korugaru you ni mae e

kurushi magure demo hyouteki wa mou minogasanai

ate ni naranai chizu yakute shimaeba ii sa

uzumoreta shinjitsu kono tenohira de tsukami torou

muchuu de (hayaku) kake nukete kita

urusai kurai ni harisake sou na kodou no takanari

hibite (yonde) iru kimi no koe

koko de tachidomaru you na jikan wa nai sa

READY STEADY GO

kazoe kirenai kizu kakae konde ite mo

chotto yasotto ja tamashi made wa ubawasenai

ano oka no mukou de kimi ni deaeta nara

nani kara hana sou sonna koto bakari omou yo

muchuu de (hayaku) kake nukete kita

urusai kurai ni harisake sou na kodou no takanari

hibite (yonde) iru kimi no koe

koko de tachidomaru you na jikan wa nai sa

READY STEADY GO

READY STEADY CAN'T HOLD ME BACK

READY STEADY GIVE ME GOOD LUCK

READY STEADY NEVER LOOK BACK

LET'S GET STARTED READY STEADY GO

kokoro wa (hashiru) ano sora no shita

karamawari suru kimochi ga sakebi dasu no o tomerarenai

kimi made (todoke) kitto ato sukoshi

atsuku hizashi ga terasu kono michi no mukou

READY STEADY GO

PLEASE. TRUST ME.

**Battle Inside The Boiler Room part 2 **

After receiving a reply from Shinji, Tezuka, Ren, Kyuu, Daisuke, Ken, V-Mon and Wormmon

then sped off towards Okinawa, after passing by Nagoya. They were worried that Ohitsujiza

might harm Yuri.

Okinawa Car Park, 12 pm. Ohitsujiza glanced at Yuri Suzaku, who is in deep slumber, due

to the sleeping gas that Asakura used after entering Atori Tea House. After Yuri recognized

Asakura, he then brought out the sleeping gas canister and sprayed it onto her face, and she

was knocked out. He then summoned Venosnaker to take her to the Okinawa Car Park,

where To-Rasu was waiting. Shibaura then received a codec call from To-Rasu, saying that

the two ex-Zodiac members and three DDS students and two small Digimons are coming.

Shibaura smirked, and told To-Rasu and Mizugameza to take their places, while he greets the

arriving guests.

At the entrance of the Okinawa Car Park, the two ex-zodiac members and the three DDS students,

along with V-Mon and Wormmon, finally arrived, and were contemplating on where to start looking.

Shibaura then came and greeted them. He said that Yuri is located at the 2nd floor of the car park.

Tezuka and Daisuke sprinted to where Yuri was located, with V-Mon following closely. Ren glared

at Shibaura for using Yuri as a bait just to get their attention. Kyuu, Ken and Wormmon stood

motionless as the two men were staring dangerously at each other. Then the two men brought out their

card decks, and chanted "Henshin!", and the two men were changed into their respective armors. Shibaura

then brought out his laptop, and opened the Digital Gate. Shibaura and Ren, aka Ohitsujiza and Knight,

entered the gate, and disappeared inside the laptop. Ken told Kyuu to stay and watch, and wait for Tezuka

to comeback. Ken and Wormmon then entered the Digital gate and were now inside the Digimon world.

Kyuu stood like a statue, frozen in confusion over the sudden turn of events.

At the 2nd floor, Tezuka, Daisuke and V-Mon found Yuri slumped on the ground, still sedated from the

sleeping gas. Daisuke then brought out a bottle of ammonia, and gave it to Tezuka to use it to wake Yuri up.

It worked, and Yuri woke up, and confused as to why she was here. Tezuka then helped Yuri walk, while

Daisuke and V-Mon stayed behind after seeing a random portal appearing. V-Mon then saw a Sharkomon

appearing. V-Mon head-butted the intruder back towards the portal, not noticing that To-Rasu was following

them.

At the Digimon World, Ohitsujiza, Ken, Wormmon and Knight arrived, and the place was the same as the

Okinawa car park. After a brief stare down, Knight grabbed his Dark Visor and lynched towards Ohitsujiza,

but missed, as Ohitsujiza dodged the attack, and retaliated with a spinning elbow, sending Knight careening

towards a boiler tank. Knight then realized that they were inside a boiler room. He then became cautious, as

he realized that if he gets too close to the boiler tank, it will cause an explosion. Ohitsujiza then activated the

Strike Vent, and the Metal Horn appeared, ready to strike.

After reaching the exit of the car park, Tezuka was told by Kyuu that Ren and Shibaura were inside the laptop,

and are already fighting. Tezuka then changed to Raia, and entered the Digital Gate to join Ren in fighting off

Ohitsujiza, leaving Yuri and Kyuu alone.

To Be Continued… 

**Tobira no Mukou e **by The Yellow Generation

(2nd ending song from **Fullmetal Alchemist**)

Bokura wa ima demo sakenderu

Tashikameru you ni Nigirishimeta migite  
Uzattai housoku wo Buchikowashiteike  
Kizutsuita ashi wo Yasumaseru gurai nara  
Tatta ippo demo Koko kara susume

Yuganda kaze wo kakiwakete  
Tsumetai sora wo oikoshite  
Soredemo mada samayoi-tsuzuketeru

Bokura wa itsudemo sakenderu  
Shinji-tsuzukeru dake ga kotae ja nai  
Yowasa mo kizu mo sarakedashite  
Mogaki-tsuzukenakereba hajimaranai  
Tsukiyabure tobira no mukou e

Yayakoshii mondai de Karamiatta shakai  
Jirettai genjitsu wo Keritobashiteike  
Hibou ya chuushou ni fusagikomu gurai nara  
Dasan mo yokubou mo Buchimaketeike

Midareta NOISE Kakikeshite  
Shiraketa shisen Furihodoite  
Koko kara tsuzuku Tsugi no STAGE e

Bokura wa itsudemo sagashiteru  
Kasoku shita SPEED wa kaerarenai  
Tsuyosa to kakugo tsunagitomete  
Hashiri-tsuzukenakereba mirai wa nai  
Tsukisusume tobira no mukou e

Kazashita PRIDE ga machigai da to shite mo  
Egaiteta risou ga kuzurekakete mo  
Koko ni aru subete ni uso wo tsukareta to shite mo  
Kitto koko ni iru

Bokura wa ima demo sakenderu  
Shinji-tsuzukeru dake ga kotae ja nai  
Yowasa mo kizu mo sarakedashite  
Mogaki-tsuzukenakereba hajimaranai  
Tsukiyabure tobira no mukou e

Bokura wa ima demo sagashiteru  
Kasoku shita SPEED wa kaerarenai  
Tsuyosa to kakugo tsunagitomete  
Hashiri-tsuzukenakereba mirai wa nai  
Tsukisusume tobira no mukou e

Tsukisusume tobira no mukou e (tobira no mukou e)

This was one of my favorite theme songs, and it fits here as this fic's ending theme.

**Preview: **

Next chapter, it's a three-way fight. Knight vs. Ohitsujiza; Daisuke and V-Mon vs. To-Rasu; and Ken

and Wormmon vs. Mizugameza.

Who'll come out the victor?


	13. Boiler Room Brawl part 3

**Koudoutai: Fight for the Future **

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! And welcome to Book 3 of Koudoutai. I wish to thank

the readers, and reviewers for reading and reviewing Koudoutai: The New Enemy, and

the side stories that I've written, and for reading Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back.

I really appreciate it. And now, it's time to get a move on, and on to the story!

For those who are new here, **READ KOUDOUTAI: THE NEW ENEMY and **

**KOUDOUTAI: THE ZODIAC STRIKES BACK**. These two fics are prequels, so

read them first before going here.

**Disclaimer**:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider Ryuki is owned by Ishimori Productions

ROD The TV is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex..

CLAMP School is owned by CLAMP

- - -

V-Mon and Daisuke helped each other in fighting off Sharkomon, and succeeded in

killing it by impaling a metallic spear onto the Sharkomon's chest. At that point, To-Rasu

appeared, and opened fire, but Daisuke and V-Mon managed to evade the bullets.

- - -

**READY STEADY GO** by L'ArcenCiel

(2nd Opening Song of **Fullmetal Alchemist**)

READY STEADY CAN'T HOLD ME BACK

READY STEADY GIVE ME GOOD LUCK

READY STEADY NEVER LOOK BACK

LET'S GET STARTED READY STEADY GO

fukitonde yuku fukei korugaru you ni mae e

kurushi magure demo hyouteki wa mou minogasanai

ate ni naranai chizu yakute shimaeba ii sa

uzumoreta shinjitsu kono tenohira de tsukami torou

muchuu de (hayaku) kake nukete kita

urusai kurai ni harisake sou na kodou no takanari

hibite (yonde) iru kimi no koe

koko de tachidomaru you na jikan wa nai sa

READY STEADY GO

kazoe kirenai kizu kakae konde ite mo

chotto yasotto ja tamashi made wa ubawasenai

ano oka no mukou de kimi ni deaeta nara

nani kara hana sou sonna koto bakari omou yo

muchuu de (hayaku) kake nukete kita

urusai kurai ni harisake sou na kodou no takanari

hibite (yonde) iru kimi no koe

koko de tachidomaru you na jikan wa nai sa

READY STEADY GO

READY STEADY CAN'T HOLD ME BACK

READY STEADY GIVE ME GOOD LUCK

READY STEADY NEVER LOOK BACK

LET'S GET STARTED READY STEADY GO

kokoro wa (hashiru) ano sora no shita

karamawari suru kimochi ga sakebi dasu no o tomerarenai

kimi made (todoke) kitto ato sukoshi

atsuku hizashi ga terasu kono michi no mukou

READY STEADY GO

PLEASE. TRUST ME.

**Battle Inside The Boiler Room part 3 **

Raia arrived at the battlefield where Knight, Wormmon, and Ken where fighting Ohitsujiza.

Despite Raia's arrival, Ohitsujiza didn't look intimidated, instead he greeted Raia and said

that he'll add him on his list corpses. Ren took a card from his card deck, and inserted it

into the Dark Visor. "**GUARD VENTO**". A cape appeared behind Knight's back and

used it to shield him, but Ohitsujiza took a card and inserted it into his card reader, the

Metal Visor. "**CONFINE VENTO**". To Knight's surprise, his cape disappeared. Raia

was also surprised, but believed that Ohitsujiza was out of Advent cards, so he took a card

and inserted it into the Exo Visor. "**FINAL VENTO**". Exo-Diver appeared, but Ohitsujiza

took out another card and inserted it into his card reader. "**CONFINE VENTO**". Exo-Diver

disappeared, just like Knight's Guard Vent. "I got lots of these cards, and now you can't do

anything about it." Ohitsujiza gloated. Ken assumed that Ohitsujiza's Confine Vent only affects

an opponent's weapons, so he told Wormmon to evolve.

**- - - START DIGIMON EVOLVE SEQUENCE - - -**

Wormon changes…to Stingmon!

**- - - END DIGIMON EVOLVE SEQUENCE - - -**

As Stingmon was about to charge towards Ohitsujiza, Ohitsujiza again repeated the same

process he did minutes ago. "**CONFINE VENTO**". Stingmon reverted back to Wormmon,

and Ohitsujiza inserted another card into his card reader. "**ADVENTO**". Metal-Ohitsu appeared,

ramming his metallic ram horns against Ken and Wormmon, knocking them out, then turned its

attention against Raia, and Raia had no choice but to defend himself against the huge, metallic

ram robot, while Ohitsujiza began to pound his weapon against Knight.

At the Digimon portal, V-Mon tried to get near To-Rasu, but was unable to do so, because To-Rasu

activated the Shoot Vent, and a huge bazooka appeared, and began to shoot its ammo against Daisuke

and V-Mon, who managed to evade it. Daisuke turned to V-Mon, and told him to evolve.

**- - - START DIGIMON EVOLVE SEQUENCE - - -**

Daisuke: Digi-Egg up!

V-Mon…Armor Digivolve…to Magnamon!

**- - - END DIGIMON EVOLVE SEQUENCE - - -**

Magnamon then retaliated by activating the Plasma Shoot, sending missiles and bullets against the emerald

Zodiac fighter. But to his surprise, To-Rasu barely fell down, and recovered, and shoots back, but Magnamon

evaded them with ease. Then, noticing Daisuke, To-Rasu decided to use Daisuke as away of getting Magnamon.

Magnamon then saw what To-Rasu was doing, and shielded Daisuke with his body, absorbing the blows,

and began to feel pain. Magnamon the carried Daisuke and, seeing another portal appearing, left. To-Rasu

then began to chase them.

Shinji Kido was cruising on his scooter, and was almost near the Okinawa Car Park when Venosnaker appeared

out of nowhere, and Shinji skidded on the side of the road. Shinji got up, and saw Takeshi Asakura grinning menacingly

at him. "Lucky for you, your twin brother isn't here. If he is, you'll be absorbed into his body again.". This hit a raw

nerve on Shinji, as he had no recollection about his parents or his twin brother Shinichi. "What do you mean?" Shinji

demanded. Asakura grinned and said, "Why ask when you'll be dead?". Seeing that there were no witnesses, Asakura

took out his card deck, and made an action pose, then chanted "Henshin!", and inserted the card deck into the side of

the metallic belt, and changed to Mizugameza. Shinji realized that he too must change to his armored form, so he did the

same thing that Asakura did, and changed to Ryuki. Soon the two started fighting, and at that moment, another random

portal appeared, and the two brawled away, and entered the portal along the way.

**To Be Continued… **

**Tobira no Mukou e **by The Yellow Generation

(2nd ending song from **Fullmetal Alchemist**)

Bokura wa ima demo sakenderu

Tashikameru you ni Nigirishimeta migite

Uzattai housoku wo Buchikowashiteike

Kizutsuita ashi wo Yasumaseru gurai nara

Tatta ippo demo Koko kara susume

Yuganda kaze wo kakiwakete

Tsumetai sora wo oikoshite

Soredemo mada samayoi-tsuzuketeru

Bokura wa itsudemo sakenderu

Shinji-tsuzukeru dake ga kotae ja nai

Yowasa mo kizu mo sarakedashite

Mogaki-tsuzukenakereba hajimaranai

Tsukiyabure tobira no mukou e

Yayakoshii mondai de Karamiatta shakai

Jirettai genjitsu wo Keritobashiteike

Hibou ya chuushou ni fusagikomu gurai nara

Dasan mo yokubou mo Buchimaketeike

Midareta NOISE Kakikeshite

Shiraketa shisen Furihodoite

Koko kara tsuzuku Tsugi no STAGE e

Bokura wa itsudemo sagashiteru

Kasoku shita SPEED wa kaerarenai

Tsuyosa to kakugo tsunagitomete

Hashiri-tsuzukenakereba mirai wa nai

Tsukisusume tobira no mukou e

Kazashita PRIDE ga machigai da to shite mo

Egaiteta risou ga kuzurekakete mo

Koko ni aru subete ni uso wo tsukareta to shite mo

Kitto koko ni iru

Bokura wa ima demo sakenderu

Shinji-tsuzukeru dake ga kotae ja nai

Yowasa mo kizu mo sarakedashite

Mogaki-tsuzukenakereba hajimaranai

Tsukiyabure tobira no mukou e

Bokura wa ima demo sagashiteru

Kasoku shita SPEED wa kaerarenai

Tsuyosa to kakugo tsunagitomete

Hashiri-tsuzukenakereba mirai wa nai

Tsukisusume tobira no mukou e (tobira no mukou e)

This was one of my favorite theme songs, and it fits here as this fic's ending theme.

**Preview:**

The battle continues, and the Zodiac's benefactor appears in front of Kyuu and Yuri.

The six combatants will soon overlap and they'll be in one battleground. And one will die.


	14. Boiler Room Brawl part 4

**Koudoutai: Fight for the Future**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! And welcome to Book 3 of Koudoutai. I wish to thank

the readers, and reviewers for reading and reviewing Koudoutai: The New Enemy, and

the side stories that I've written, and for reading Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back.

I really appreciate it. And now, it's time to get a move on, and on to the story!

For those who are new here, **READ KOUDOUTAI: THE NEW ENEMY and **

**KOUDOUTAI: THE ZODIAC STRIKES BACK**. These two fics are prequels, so

read them first before going here.

**Disclaimer**:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider Ryuki is owned by Ishimori Productions

ROD The TV is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex..

CLAMP School is owned by CLAMP

- - -

Shinji and Asakura activated their Sword Vents and began to clash with swords, while

Ohitsujiza was busy taking out Knight, while Raia tries to outmaneuver Metal-Ohitsu.

To-Rasu was giving chase, and tries to shoot down Daisuke and Magnamon.

- - -

**READY STEADY GO** by L'ArcenCiel

(2nd Opening Song of **Fullmetal Alchemist**)

READY STEADY CAN'T HOLD ME BACK

READY STEADY GIVE ME GOOD LUCK

READY STEADY NEVER LOOK BACK

LET'S GET STARTED READY STEADY GO

fukitonde yuku fukei korugaru you ni mae e

kurushi magure demo hyouteki wa mou minogasanai

ate ni naranai chizu yakute shimaeba ii sa

uzumoreta shinjitsu kono tenohira de tsukami torou

muchuu de (hayaku) kake nukete kita

urusai kurai ni harisake sou na kodou no takanari

hibite (yonde) iru kimi no koe

koko de tachidomaru you na jikan wa nai sa

READY STEADY GO

kazoe kirenai kizu kakae konde ite mo

chotto yasotto ja tamashi made wa ubawasenai

ano oka no mukou de kimi ni deaeta nara

nani kara hana sou sonna koto bakari omou yo

muchuu de (hayaku) kake nukete kita

urusai kurai ni harisake sou na kodou no takanari

hibite (yonde) iru kimi no koe

koko de tachidomaru you na jikan wa nai sa

READY STEADY GO

READY STEADY CAN'T HOLD ME BACK

READY STEADY GIVE ME GOOD LUCK

READY STEADY NEVER LOOK BACK

LET'S GET STARTED READY STEADY GO

kokoro wa (hashiru) ano sora no shita

karamawari suru kimochi ga sakebi dasu no o tomerarenai

kimi made (todoke) kitto ato sukoshi

atsuku hizashi ga terasu kono michi no mukou

READY STEADY GO

PLEASE. TRUST ME.

**Battle Inside The Boiler Room part 4 **

Kyuu and Yuri stared in horror and worry, as they could see the battle right in front of

them at the monitor of the laptop. At the top scene box, there was Ryuki and Mizugameza,

on the left corner, Knight and Ohitsujiza, and on the right screen, Daisuke and Magnamon

against To-Rasu. Kyuu grabbed his mobile phone, intending to call Takeru and the other

Class A for help, but before Kyuu was about to dial Takeru's number, a voice slowly

echoed, calling Yuri's name. "Yuri…". Kyuu looked around, seeing no one. He was starting

to feel nervous about this. Then the source of the voice appeared, in silhouette, and the man

who called Yuri's name appeared. It was Yuri's elder brother, Shido. Kyuu looked shock,

never in his life did he ever witnessed a man appearing out of the blue, as if he was seeing a

ghost. Yuri reaction was filled with mixed emotions. She was happy to see her brother, and

was confused as to why he appeared like a ghost. "Shido-_onee-chan_?" Yuri said. Shido

then spoke to Yuri and said, "Yuri…please understand…all of what's happening…it's all for

you…in less than eight months…we'll be together…living in this world…I promise you this…

I won't let anything happen to you…". Shido slowly faded, until there was no trace of him.

Kyuu then asked Yuri what it all meant. Yuri was unable to reply immediately, as she was

confused about all of this. She then turned her attention to the laptop, and the fighting continues.

Ken and Wormmon remained unconscious, as Knight was staring to get exhausted, while

Ohitsujiza keeps up the momentum, and pinned Knight against a corner. Raia on the other

hand, managed to hold on his own against Ohitsujiza's battle robot.

Meanwhile, Ryuki and Mizugameza kept on fighting, and noticed that another portal appeared,

and out came a Condormon. The Condormon then went after Mizugameza, and Ryuki decided

to leave the current Digimon world area he's in and entered the portal, hoping that it would lead

him to where Knight and Raia are. Mizugameza angrily killed the Condormon by snapping its neck,

then followed Ryuki by entering the portal. After entering the portal, the portal shut itself close.

Meanwhile, To-Rasu kept on shooting his Magnu-Visor at Daisuke and Magnamon while they

transverse inside the portal. Magnamon knew that he couldn't keep on and on evading To-Rasu forever,

as he feared that Daisuke would get shot and get hurt, and possibly get killed.

**To Be Continued… **

**Tobira no Mukou e **by The Yellow Generation

(2nd ending song from **Fullmetal Alchemist**)

Bokura wa ima demo sakenderu

Tashikameru you ni Nigirishimeta migite

Uzattai housoku wo Buchikowashiteike

Kizutsuita ashi wo Yasumaseru gurai nara

Tatta ippo demo Koko kara susume

Yuganda kaze wo kakiwakete

Tsumetai sora wo oikoshite

Soredemo mada samayoi-tsuzuketeru

Bokura wa itsudemo sakenderu

Shinji-tsuzukeru dake ga kotae ja nai

Yowasa mo kizu mo sarakedashite

Mogaki-tsuzukenakereba hajimaranai

Tsukiyabure tobira no mukou e

Yayakoshii mondai de Karamiatta shakai

Jirettai genjitsu wo Keritobashiteike

Hibou ya chuushou ni fusagikomu gurai nara

Dasan mo yokubou mo Buchimaketeike

Midareta NOISE Kakikeshite

Shiraketa shisen Furihodoite

Koko kara tsuzuku Tsugi no STAGE e

Bokura wa itsudemo sagashiteru

Kasoku shita SPEED wa kaerarenai

Tsuyosa to kakugo tsunagitomete

Hashiri-tsuzukenakereba mirai wa nai

Tsukisusume tobira no mukou e

Kazashita PRIDE ga machigai da to shite mo

Egaiteta risou ga kuzurekakete mo

Koko ni aru subete ni uso wo tsukareta to shite mo

Kitto koko ni iru

Bokura wa ima demo sakenderu

Shinji-tsuzukeru dake ga kotae ja nai

Yowasa mo kizu mo sarakedashite

Mogaki-tsuzukenakereba hajimaranai

Tsukiyabure tobira no mukou e

Bokura wa ima demo sagashiteru

Kasoku shita SPEED wa kaerarenai

Tsuyosa to kakugo tsunagitomete

Hashiri-tsuzukenakereba mirai wa nai

Tsukisusume tobira no mukou e (tobira no mukou e)

This was one of my favorite theme songs, and it fits here as this fic's ending theme.

**Preview:**

Next chapter, the Boiler Room Brawl mini-chapter arc reaches its conclusion, as one of the

combatants will die in a violent death.


	15. Boiler Room Brawl part 5

Koudoutai: Fight for the Future

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! And welcome to Book 3 of Koudoutai. I wish to thank

the readers, and reviewers for reading and reviewing Koudoutai: The New Enemy, and

the side stories that I've written, and for reading Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back. I

really appreciate it. And now, it's time to get a move on, and on to the story!

For those who are new here, **READ KOUDOUTAI: THE NEW ENEMY and **

**KOUDOUTAI: THE ZODIAC STRIKES BACK**. These two fics are prequels, so

read them first before going here.

Disclaimer:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider Ryuki is owned by Ishimori Productions

ROD The TV is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex..

CLAMP School is owned by CLAMP

- - -

Kyuu finally gathered his presence of mind, and called Takeru on his mobile phone,

telling him their whereabouts. Takeru then told Kyuu that he's on his way. Takeru then

told Mr. Hongou the situation, and allowed Class C to leave. Hikari, Miyako, and Iori

joined Takeru and headed towards Okinawa.

- - -

READY STEADY GO by L'ArcenCiel

(2nd Opening Song of **Fullmetal Alchemist**)

READY STEADY CAN'T HOLD ME BACK

READY STEADY GIVE ME GOOD LUCK

READY STEADY NEVER LOOK BACK

LET'S GET STARTED READY STEADY GO

fukitonde yuku fukei korugaru you ni mae e

kurushi magure demo hyouteki wa mou minogasanai

ate ni naranai chizu yakute shimaeba ii sa

uzumoreta shinjitsu kono tenohira de tsukami torou

muchuu de (hayaku) kake nukete kita

urusai kurai ni harisake sou na kodou no takanari

hibite (yonde) iru kimi no koe

koko de tachidomaru you na jikan wa nai sa

READY STEADY GO

kazoe kirenai kizu kakae konde ite mo

chotto yasotto ja tamashi made wa ubawasenai

ano oka no mukou de kimi ni deaeta nara

nani kara hana sou sonna koto bakari omou yo

muchuu de (hayaku) kake nukete kita

urusai kurai ni harisake sou na kodou no takanari

hibite (yonde) iru kimi no koe

koko de tachidomaru you na jikan wa nai sa

READY STEADY GO

READY STEADY CAN'T HOLD ME BACK

READY STEADY GIVE ME GOOD LUCK

READY STEADY NEVER LOOK BACK

LET'S GET STARTED READY STEADY GO

kokoro wa (hashiru) ano sora no shita

karamawari suru kimochi ga sakebi dasu no o tomerarenai

kimi made (todoke) kitto ato sukoshi

atsuku hizashi ga terasu kono michi no mukou

READY STEADY GO

PLEASE. TRUST ME.

Battle Inside The Boiler Room part 5

Metal-Ohitsu finally managed to grab Raia and hurled him towards a wall, and near the

boiler tank. He stared at Ohitsujiza, then took out a card from his card deck and inserted

it into the Exo Visor. "**COPY VENTO**". Ohitsujiza's Strike Vent, the Metal Horn, appeared

on Raia's right forearm, and proceeded to use it against the robotic ram. But the robotic ram

wasn't fazed, or intimidated, and the fight continued.

Knight summoned all his remaining strength, and grabbed Ohitsujiza and threw him near the

boiler tank. He then activated the Sword Vent, and gave Ohitsujiza a few good hits. Although

reeling, Ohitsujiza retaliated, and the two continued to brawl.

Takeru, Iori and Armadimon were riding on Pegasmon's back, while Hikari and Miyako were

riding on Angewomon's arms, were near Okinawa, but were forced to stop as the random

portal connecting to the human and Digimon World appeared, and several wild Digimons came

out, such as Centimons, Octomons, and Griffimons. Iori, Armadimon and Miyako then told

Armadimon and Hawkmon to evolve so that they can take out the wild Digimons and prevent

them from harming the citizens.

- - - START DIGIMON EVOLVE SEQUENCE - - -

Armadimon changes…to Ankylomon!

Miyako: Digi-Egg up!

Hawkmon Armor-Digivolves…to Shurimon!

- - - END DIGIMON EVOLVE SEQUENCE - - -

The four Digimons then pushed the wild Digimons back towards the portal and fought them there.

Despite being outnumbered (there are five Centimons Six Octomons, and seven Griffimons), the

four Champion Digimons fought fiercely, and managed to force the wild Digimons to retreat, and

left the Digimon world before the portal shuts itself close. They spent almost 30 minutes fighting

the wild Digimons, and realized that Daisuke and Ken are still in danger, and headed towards their

destination.

Back at the Digimon world, Ohitsujiza and Metal-Ohitsu finally overpowered their opponents, and

hurled them against a corner. Raia and Knight were now near exhaustion, with very little strength left

to make a run for it. Ohitsujiza then grabbed Ken and Wormon, who were still unconscious, and threw

them against the two weakened armored fighters. Raia caught Ken and Wormon before they hit the

ground, and shielded them with his body. Ohitsujiza gloated and said, "This is for all the set back you've

caused us. And this is for your betrayal!". Ohitsujiza activated the Final Vent, and Metal-Ohitsu started the

charge towards the ex-Zodiac members, and Ohitsujiza mounted on Metal-Ohitsu's shoulders, and acting

as a battering ram, and the Final Vent is fully activated, charging towards their opponents. Both Knight and

Raia shielded themselves in front of the unconscious Ken and Wormmon, but Ryuki appeared, with his

Guard Vent activated, hurled himself in front of Ohitsujiza, and successfully deflected Ohitsujiza's Final Vent,

sending him and Ohitsujiza hurling towards the ground. Ohitsujiza was surprised to see Ryuki, wondering

if Mizugameza was defeated. Then all of the sudden, another portal appeared, and out came Daisuke and

Magnamon, and Magnamon threw Daisuke at Ryuki, who caught him. Magnamon then turned his attention

on To-Rasu, who also appeared from the portal. To-Rasu grabbed his Magnu-Visor, and inserted a card inside

it. "**FINAL VENTO**". Magnu-Giga appeared, its forearms tuned into a laser blaster and cannon, while

its chest plates opened, revealing several missiles stored inside, ready to open fire. Ryuki, Knight, Raia and

Daisuke stared wide-eyed, and took Ken with them and find a safe place to cover themselves. Ohitsujiza

grabbed Magnamon from behind, grappling him in a full nelson lock, preventing him from escaping.

"I got him! Shoot him down!". To-Rasu nodded, and inserted the Magnu-Visor onto Magnu-Giga's back,

and pressed the trigger, releasing Magnu-Giga's ammo, unleashing them towards its target. But Magnamon

managed to break free, and went behind Ohitsujiza and pushed him towards Magnu-Giga's Final Vent attack,

causing the Ram-armored Zodiac member to take the full brunt of the impact. After the dust had cleared, To-Rasu

was surprised that it was Ohitsujiza, and not Magnamon who was struck down by his Final Vent. Surprisingly,

Ohitsujiza survived, but his armored body was steaming. He turned his attention towards Magnamon and hurled

angry words at him. "Blast you, you F- - k'in Digimon! That hurts! And how dare you use me as a shield?".

"You started it, and you used someone else as a shield twice! So it's natural to return the favor!" Magnamon

rebutted, and the two fought, although Ohitsujiza was quite weakened due to To-Rasu's Final Vent impact.

To-Rasu attempted to intervene, but Knight and Ryuki blocked his path, and the three started brawling.

After a minute, Mizugameza appeared, and saw the commotion. He then saw Magnamon and Ohitsujiza fought.

Mizugameza then developed a twisted liking to Magnamon and decided to take him out. He took out a card and

inserted it inside his card reader, the Veno Visor. "**FINAL VENTO**". Venosnaker appeared, hissing aloud

to announce its arrival. Mizugameza then ran towards Magnamon's direction, with Venosnaker right behind him.

Then Mizugameza made a back flip, heading towards Venosnaker's mouth, who caught him and spitted him

towards Magnamon. Magnamon saw this and went out of the way, and Mizugameza hit Ohitsujiza instead, and

Mizugameza's rapid bicycle kick sent Ohitsujiza hurling against the boiler tanks. As Ohitsujiza was staggering,

the boiler tanks exploded. The explosion was so strong that the rest of the fighters seek cover. Even

Ohitsujiza's armor wasn't strong enough to save him from the tremendous explosion, and his body was disintegrated,

as well as ripping it apart. After the smoke cleared, there was no trace of the boiler tanks or Ohitsujiza's body,

save for a few scattered body parts and his shattered card deck. A few drops of blood were splattered on the

ground. Mizugameza sarcastically raised his arms sideways and said, "Oops.". To-Rasu was livid, as he lost

another important Zodiac member, but then his body started to convulse, as he began to suffer from blackouts,

his vision started to blur, and he staggered out of the Digimon world. Ryuki went near Mizugameza and had a

stare down. "A vicious criminal that you are…". Mizugameza then interrupted and replied, "Yeah, so what?". Then

Venosnaker appeared, and is ready to gobble up Ryuki, but Dragredder appeared and ward off Venosnaker.

Mizugameza then descended into the yellow square, and escaped, leaving an echo of laughter. Venosnaker followed

suit, and descended into the yellow square and disappeared.

Ryuki, Knight, Raia, Daisuke and Magnamon, who reverted back to V-Mon, exited the Digimon world through

the laptop, carrying the still unconscious Ken and Wormmon. At this point, the rest of Class C arrived, and Daisuke

told them about what happened, while Kyuu told the others what took place several minutes ago, while Takeru told

the rest about the portal appearing frequently.

Thirty minutes later, everyone arrived at the Atori Tea House in Kyoto, cleaning up the mess, while the others were

discussing about what they all gathered. They were all rather disturbed about what was happening, and wondered

if the Zodiac is in the brink of extinction, now that their roster is dwindling down to six. Tezuka took out his

American dime and flipped it. After landing on his palm, he raised it up and said, "Everyone, listen up. My predestination

ability tells me that the Zodiac is still struggling, but there will be no new members coming in apart from Kaniza,

and that two of its roster will leave the Zodiac, but still, a new threat will arrive soon. I couldn't discern it yet, but it

will come, and the effects will be disastrous.". Kyuu and the rest were silent upon hearing this. The DDS students

then took their orders so that they can eat and drink, while discussing on what to do next.

To Be Continued…

Tobira no Mukou e by The Yellow Generation

(2nd ending song from **Fullmetal Alchemist**)

Bokura wa ima demo sakenderu

Tashikameru you ni Nigirishimeta migite

Uzattai housoku wo Buchikowashiteike

Kizutsuita ashi wo Yasumaseru gurai nara

Tatta ippo demo Koko kara susume

Yuganda kaze wo kakiwakete

Tsumetai sora wo oikoshite

Soredemo mada samayoi-tsuzuketeru

Bokura wa itsudemo sakenderu

Shinji-tsuzukeru dake ga kotae ja nai

Yowasa mo kizu mo sarakedashite

Mogaki-tsuzukenakereba hajimaranai

Tsukiyabure tobira no mukou e

Yayakoshii mondai de Karamiatta shakai

Jirettai genjitsu wo Keritobashiteike

Hibou ya chuushou ni fusagikomu gurai nara

Dasan mo yokubou mo Buchimaketeike

Midareta NOISE Kakikeshite

Shiraketa shisen Furihodoite

Koko kara tsuzuku Tsugi no STAGE e

Bokura wa itsudemo sagashiteru

Kasoku shita SPEED wa kaerarenai

Tsuyosa to kakugo tsunagitomete

Hashiri-tsuzukenakereba mirai wa nai

Tsukisusume tobira no mukou e

Kazashita PRIDE ga machigai da to shite mo

Egaiteta risou ga kuzurekakete mo

Koko ni aru subete ni uso wo tsukareta to shite mo

Kitto koko ni iru

Bokura wa ima demo sakenderu

Shinji-tsuzukeru dake ga kotae ja nai

Yowasa mo kizu mo sarakedashite

Mogaki-tsuzukenakereba hajimaranai

Tsukiyabure tobira no mukou e

Bokura wa ima demo sagashiteru

Kasoku shita SPEED wa kaerarenai

Tsuyosa to kakugo tsunagitomete

Hashiri-tsuzukenakereba mirai wa nai

Tsukisusume tobira no mukou e (tobira no mukou e)

This was one of my favorite theme songs, and it fits here as this fic's ending theme.

- - -

Ohitsujiza is dead. This leaves 11 Zodiac fighters left.

- - -

Preview:

Like Tezuka said, two of the Zodiac members will desert the Zodiac roster, and the remaining Zodiac

members will undergo a major crisis. Meanwhile, Knight will go after Mizugameza, while Tezuka, Kyuu

and Yuri will investigate and gather clues on Shido Suzaku's disappearance and what he said about what's

happening recently is all for Yuri.

**A/N:**

The Boiler Room story arc is slightly based on **Kamen Rider Ryuki** episode 19, **_Rider Gathering_**.

Although I altered it a bit in this chapter to accomodate the DDS students and the Chosen Children. Hope

you like this one, and next chapter marks the end of the Zodiac organization, and the beginning of the

**Zodiac Wars**, the main theme to this fic.


	16. Interlude

**Words From The Author**:

Hi, readers! Sorry for the delay. Normally, this should be the continuation, but I decided

to say a few words before continuing the story.

As you read in the summary, the Zodiac will disband after two failed missions. Well, it

did. After 15 chapters, in which the Zodiac tried to kidnap the British Prime Minister

and the Prince of Wales, and trying to kill the three renegade Zodiac fighters, but ended

up killing Ohitsujiza (Aries), The Zodiac were summoned back to HQ, and there the

Zodiac's benefactor tells them that the Zodiac organization is dissolved, and everyone parted

ways. But that won't end there.

Starting next chapter, the story and plot will shift from the usual "good guys hunt the bad guys"

theme, to the all-out war among the 12 Zodiac fighters. This theme will be similar to the

storyline from **Kamen Rider Ryuki**, one of my inspirations in making this fic.

Unlike in Koudoutai Part 1 and 2, the next chapters in this fic will be more character driven,

as it will focus more on the 12 Zodiac fighters, they're struggles, and the conflicts they'll face

once the Zodiac wars will come into place. Of course, the DDS students and the

Chosen Children will get a fair share of exposure in this fic. This is a Detective School Q fic,

so I won't forsake them.

Also, since the next chapters will focus solely on the Zodiac wars, each of the Zodiac fighters

will die one by one until one is left (Ohitsujiza was the first casualty). And some of the

Zodiac fighters who went MIA (missing in action) since Koudoutai part 2 will resurface in the

next chapters as well, and more and more wild Digimons will pop out and pose a threat to the

population of Tokyo (just like in episodes 35-50 of Digimon Adventure 02).

And then the heroes will slowly uncover the secret behind the Zodiac's creation, as well as the

purpose of the Zodiac wars. All of these will start beginning next chapter.

Again, I wanted to thank the readers for reading and reviewing the Koudoutai fics, and for reading

this final installment of Koudoutai. Thank you! I'm happy that you like them. Please keep on

reading, 'coz the story's just about to pick up, and the story will get more interesting.

Oh yeah, expect some twist and turns, as the next chapters will have some drama, a few good laughs,

and the much-talked about violent battles will be making a comeback, not to mention some tragic

scenes that's coming in your way.

Well, that all for now. Thanks for taking your time in reading this chapter. Now onto the next chapter,

and there the Zodiac wars will commence.


	17. Sagittarius vs Aquarius part 1

**Koudoutai: Fight for the Future**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! And welcome to Book 3 of Koudoutai. I wish to thank

the readers, and reviewers for reading and reviewing Koudoutai: The New Enemy, and

the side stories that I've written, and for reading Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back. I

really appreciate it. And now, it's time to get a move on, and on to the story!

For those who are new here, **READ KOUDOUTAI: THE NEW ENEMY and **

**KOUDOUTAI: THE ZODIAC STRIKES BACK**. These two fics are prequels, so

read them first before going here.

**Disclaimer**:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider Ryuki is owned by Ishimori Productions

ROD The TV is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex..

CLAMP School is owned by CLAMP

- - -

Nothing in particular. Everything in Japan is peaceful. And the DDS students and the

three ex-Zodiac members are resuming their normal lives, but are not aware of what will

happen next.

- - -

**Don't Look Back Again **by WAG

(Opening song from **Saiyuki Reload-Gunlock**)

Bokutachi wa ikiru hodo ni sukoshi zutsu nakushite yuku

Umareru inochi ga areba namida, warai, shi mo atte

Dou ni mo naranai koto nante nai

Ososugiru koto nante, hontou wa hitotsu mo nai no sa

Tooku hateshinai michi, kyou mo tsuzuku

Hikari sae miushinatte, samayotta toshite mo

Don't look back again

Dare datte kunoushite, aruite yukunda

Sou sakebi tsuzukete, kizutsuitemo, asu o mitsukete

Wasuresarareta koukai mo tsumi mo

Ai mo zenbu dakishimete

Kekka wa futatsu shika nai umakuikuka, ikanai ka

Umakuikeba banbanzai, umakuikanakereba

Soko kara manabeba ii!

Kowagaranai, kowagaranai, ichiban osoroshii koto wa

Chousen o shinaku naru koto

Bokura wa ima ikite ita nani o mitsuketeku darou

Don't look back again

Samazama na koto de, afureteru jidai de

Ima dakara koso, sou, konna toki koso jibun rashisa nuite

Jibun ga ichiban suki na jibun de

Korekaramo aritsuzukete

Dare no me mo ki ni sezu ni!

Hoshii nara kawakikiru mae ni ima torimodose

Don't look back again

Namida no kazu dake kokoro ni kizande

Naite mo ii to omou kokoro ga ugoite iru wake dakara

Don't look back again

Dare datte kunoushite, aruite yukunda

Sou sakebi tsuzukete, kizutsuitemo, asu o mitsukete

Wasuresarareta koukai mo tsumi mo

Ai mo zenbu dakishimete

Ok, I'm a Saiyuki fan, but thanks to Animax-Asia, specifically the Philippines, the Saiyuki

series (**_Reload_** and Reload-**_Gunlock_**) has become somewhat stale, due to the bad dubbing,

and that subtitled animes are now a big no-no to them. So now I'm sticking to fansubs.

**The Traitorous Ren**

Three weeks have passed since Ohitsujiza was killed inside the Digimon world by

Mizugameza's Final Vent. Kyuu and Daisuke have already told Class Q and A about

this, and figured that the Zodiac are now facing a crisis, but were quite sure that the Zodiac

will pull off something unexpected. Nokoru, Akira and Suoh were also told about what

happened, and are now monitoring Tokyo and the rest of the Japanese prefectures.

At the Zodiac HQ, Sasoriza was beginning to feel frustration and alarmed, following Ohitsujiza's

death, and that To-Rasu and Mizugameza did not report for duty. And Tenbiza was nowhere

to be found. The 2nd Digimon Emperor was also concerned, as he realized their numbers are

now down to four, and was apprehensive should DDS find out about this and use this to their

advantage.He then worked on with his computer, and began to develop more Black Spiral rings to

control more Digimons like the same way Ken Ichijouji did when he was still the Digimon Emperor.

The 2nd Digimon Emperor was also studying and investigating about how and why the portals

connecting to the human and Digimon worlds keep appearing at random times.

Meanwhile, at the Yamaguchi prefecture, Takeshi Asakura was indulging himself in killing several

random human targets. Men, women, and children were all dead, lying in a pool of blood, on the road.

Several policemen arrived, but all of them were immediately killed, either by his hands, and at times,

by Venosnaker. Asakura made sure that there were no witnesses.

At the Atori Tea House, Shinji was serving food to the customers, while Yuri was tending to the

cashier's machine, while Yuri's aunt was working on the food. Shinji was wondering where Ren went.

Kyoto General Hospital. Ren was checking on his girlfriend's condition, and was shocked that Eri's

condition was starting to get critical. The doctors were baffled as to why Eri was starting to get worse.

Outside Eri's room, Tezuka was eavesdropping, seeing why Ren was forced to become a Zodiac member

several months ago. Tezuka then left, not noticing that Shido Suzaku was there, in semi-intangible form.

When Ren was alone, Shido appeared, and Ren angrily confronted him, blaming him for what's happening to

Eri, stating that her accident was orchestrated. Shido wasn't intimidated, and told Ren on how to save Eri's

life. Shido told Ren that he must kill all the remaining Zodiac members. Shido told Ren that if he is the last man

standing, Shido will give a magical sphere where the sole survivor will get the wish he wanted. Suspicious at

first, Ren agreed to the terms. Shido then departed.Ren was now in a dilemma, as Shinji was also bearing the

Zodiac card deck of Futagoza, and that would mean he has to kill him. He then left the hospital, and saw

Asakura passing by. Asakura then saw Ren, and since they both knew each others' identities, they had a brief

stare down. Ren then motions Asakura to follow him. Asakura, perturbed as to why Ren did that, followed him.

Back at the Atori Tea House, when all customers left the restaurant after a full meal, Tezuka entered, and took

a seat. Shinji came towards him and offered a glass of water. Tezuka then stood still, and took out a pendant.

Closing his eyes, he swings the pendant, and learned that Ren and Asakura are heading towards Mt. Bandai.

He also predicted that Metal-Ohitsu, Ohitsujiza's battle robot, was also heading towards to Mt. Bandai. Shinji

then grabbed his helmet and boarded his scooter and sped off to Mt. Bandai. Yuri came, having heard of the

conversation. She then showed Tezuka a picture of the house where she and Shido once lived. Kyuu just arrived

after DDS classes. He also heard of the conversation and offered to help. And the three set off to the old Suzaku

residence, which is located in Kyushu prefecture.

**To Be Continued… **

**Fukisusabu Kaze No Naka De** by WAG

(3rd ending song from **Saiyuki Reload**)

Gakeppuchi o bokura wa kakeru

Keshite ushiro o furimukanai

Hitokoto mo kotoba wa shaberazu

Itsu no hi mo zangesuru koto mo naku

Sora o miagereba hageshii ame ga

Furikakaru osomatta ka to

Omoeba mata furihajimeru zujou o

Omoi okoseba karui kimochi de yume o kime

Koi o kime hito o kime jinsei o kime

Fukisusabu kaze no naka de

Kono puraido o sutesaru koto ga dekiru darou ka?

Koukai to shinjitsu no iro ga

Kokoro o matteiru

Mainichi ga kakumei no naka de boku wa

Itsumo kimi to issho ni itai!

Asa ga kuru to toki ga kawari

Kako no kachi ga chuu ni mau

Ima ga ato de kako ni naru you ni

Yami wa itsuka niji no kanata

Dare mo ga zetsubou kakushite dare mo ga iki o hisometeru

Jibun o azamuku koto wa mou dekinai yo!

Isshou kenmei jibun jishin de iyou to suru no ni

Mawari ga mina to onaji you ni suru

Fukisusabu kaze no naka de

Amari shinkoku ni wa kangaenai hou ga ii no ka?

Konya wa uso ni makeru koto naku

Kokoro o koraeteiru

Mainichi ga bunretsu no naka de boku wa

Itsumo kimi to issho ni itai!

Nani ga tadashikute nani ga machigatteiru no kamo

Wakaranai kono sekai de

Ima demo kimi ga boku no

Futago da to shinjiteiru yo

Fukisusabu kaze no naka de

Kimi no yasashisa ni ochite ikisouna yoru

Namida wa itsuka toki no kakera

Kokoro ga mayoi odotteiru

Fukisusabu kaze no naka de

Shinjitsu no honoo ga moeagatteiru

Jiyuu ni naritaitte ii nagara

Jibun no ori no naka demo ga iteita

Mainichi ga konran no naka de boku wa

Itsumo kimi to issho ni itai!

This was one of my favorite theme songs, and it fits here as this fic's ending theme.

**Preview:**

Yuri, Kyuu and Tezuka are heading at Kyushu to visit the old Suzaku house, while Ren and

Shinji faces Asakura in their armored forms, while Shido tells the remaining Zodiac members that

the Zodiac is officially disbanded, and the members must face each other to win their coveted prices.


	18. Sagittarius vs Aquarius part 2

Koudoutai: Fight for the Future

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! And welcome to Book 3 of Koudoutai. I wish to thank the

readers, and reviewers for reading and reviewing Koudoutai: The New Enemy, and the side

stories that I've written, and for reading Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back. I really appreciate it.

And now, it's time to get a move on, and on to the story!

For those who are new here, **READ KOUDOUTAI: THE NEW ENEMY and **

**KOUDOUTAI: THE ZODIAC STRIKES BACK**. These two fics are prequels, so read them

first before going here.

Disclaimer:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider Ryuki is owned by Ishimori Productions

ROD The TV is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex..

CLAMP School is owned by CLAMP

- - -

Zodiac HQ. The 2nd Digimon Emperor was scanning on his PC to study on how to reinforce the black spiral

rings, when a sound of an eerie bell rang, and Shido Suzaku appeared, telling him to gather the rest of the remaining

Zodiac members. The 2nd Digimon Emperor was confused as to why Shido said that, but nevertheless nodded, and

contacted the remaining rosters through their codec, telling them to report at Zodiac HQ due to Shido's summons.

Behind the door of the computer room, Roy Mustang, the 2nd Kaniza was staring at the two, and suspected

something not out of the ordinary.

- - -

Don't Look Back Again by WAG

(Opening song from **Saiyuki Reload-Gunlock**)

Bokutachi wa ikiru hodo ni sukoshi zutsu nakushite yuku

Umareru inochi ga areba namida, warai, shi mo atte

Dou ni mo naranai koto nante nai

Ososugiru koto nante, hontou wa hitotsu mo nai no sa

Tooku hateshinai michi, kyou mo tsuzuku

Hikari sae miushinatte, samayotta toshite mo

Don't look back again

Dare datte kunoushite, aruite yukunda

Sou sakebi tsuzukete, kizutsuitemo, asu o mitsukete

Wasuresarareta koukai mo tsumi mo

Ai mo zenbu dakishimete

Kekka wa futatsu shika nai umakuikuka, ikanai ka

Umakuikeba banbanzai, umakuikanakereba

Soko kara manabeba ii!

Kowagaranai, kowagaranai, ichiban osoroshii koto wa

Chousen o shinaku naru koto

Bokura wa ima ikite ita nani o mitsuketeku darou

Don't look back again

Samazama na koto de, afureteru jidai de

Ima dakara koso, sou, konna toki koso jibun rashisa nuite

Jibun ga ichiban suki na jibun de

Korekaramo aritsuzukete

Dare no me mo ki ni sezu ni!

Hoshii nara kawakikiru mae ni ima torimodose

Don't look back again

Namida no kazu dake kokoro ni kizande

Naite mo ii to omou kokoro ga ugoite iru wake dakara

Don't look back again

Dare datte kunoushite, aruite yukunda

Sou sakebi tsuzukete, kizutsuitemo, asu o mitsukete

Wasuresarareta koukai mo tsumi mo

Ai mo zenbu dakishimete

Ok, so I'm a Saiyuki fan, but thanks to Animax-Asia, specifically the Philippines, the Saiyuki series

(**_Reload_** and Reload-**_Gunlock_**) has become somewhat stale, due to the bad dubbing, and that subtitled animes are

now a big no-no to them. So now I'm sticking to fansubs.

**The Break Up**

In a matter of thirty minutes, Sasoriza, Yagiza, and the Black Futagoza have arrived, all of them in their civilian guises,

and all were ready to hear what their benefactor was about to say. The benefactor, Shido Suzaku then eyed the remaining

Zodiac members one by one. He began to walk around them in circles. Ichiko Dan was eyeing at Shido, wondering why

he summoned the remaining members in such a short notice. Shido then stopped in front of them, and decided to break

the silence. "Listen up, all of you. I have an announcement to make. Effectively immediately, the Zodiac is disbanded.".

The Zodiac fighters, including the 2nd Digimon Emperor, were surprised upon hearing this. The 2nd Digimon Emperor

stepped forward and demanded an explanation. Even Itsuro Takimazawa (Ichiko Dan in real life) shouted at Shido for breaking

up the organization without consulting To-Rasu regarding this. "To-Rasu, by now, is no longer malevolent. He has

regained his sanity, and in a couple of weeks, he will turn against you. As for Kaniza, he is a spy working for the Interpol.

He is not aware of this, and that's why I did not summon him. Now, listen up. The Zodiac is no more than a cover-up. The

reason why I gave you your weapons is that I am organizing a game of battle. I even allowed you to make a name for yourselves

to see how well you can fight against your enemies. From your attempted takeover of Japan, the destruction of DDS, up to

the recent failure to capture the British officials, and to the death of Ohitsujiza. After that I've seen enough, I knew that your

ready for the battle I've been planning.". Itsuro was fuming, realizing that they were being used. Sano was looking sad, now

that he has no source of income. Shinichi looked neutral, as he realized that he has no course but to be on his own. Shido

then continued his speech. "Now that I've said that the Zodiac is disbanded, here's what will happen to you. Each of you will

fight the rest of the remaining Zodiac members. No more, no less. Just fight. The last Zodiac fighter to remain standing will get

this magical sphere. This sphere has the energy to grant only one person their coveted wish.". Shido then showed them the

magical sphere, which was glowing bright. Shido then resumed his announcement. "You have less than six months to defeat

the rest of the Zodiac members. That's the only deadline I can give you. Just a five months and a half.". With that, Shido

disappeared in thin air. The 2nd Digimon Emperor looked utterly confused and peeved, all the things they've been through

was all for nothing. Shinichi Kudo then left, saying his farewell, and Mitsuru Sano did the same, leaving Itsuro Dan and the

2nd Digimon Emperor behind. "What now?" the 2nd Digimon Emperor asked. "I don't care about this "Zodiac war", all I care

about his Morihiko Dan's head. That's the reason why I joined the Zodiac.". "Then you got me then. The Chosen children are

now part of DDS. I still have my programs with me to re-create the black towers, so that the Chosen Children's Digimon partners

couldn't evolve, and I'll sent my Digimon slaves to ward off the others. That way, you can kill off Morihiko Dan without any

problems." The 2nd Digimon Emperor assured. Itsuro nodded, and shook hands with the 2nd Digimon Emperor, and began to make

plans to speed up the process so that they could prepare their attack on CLAMP School now that they're alone.

Five minutes after leaving the Zodiac HQ, Sano and Kido shook hands before going separate ways. Sano was now thinking of finding

a way to survive the "game", now that he's alone. Even with the Gigazelles, Sano knew that it wasn't enough to win, since DDS is

now on their list of WANTED felons. He began to think of changing his modus operandi now that he can't return to CLAMP School.

On the other hand, Shinichi Kido was also thinking about how to defeat the rest of the Zodiac members now that he's on his own.

His only option for now is to find his twin brother, Shinji, and kill him, then take control of Dragreder, so that he could use the two

dragons in his disposal.

To Be Continued…

Fukisusabu Kaze No Naka De by WAG

(3rd ending song from **Saiyuki Reload**)

Gakeppuchi o bokura wa kakeru

Keshite ushiro o furimukanai

Hitokoto mo kotoba wa shaberazu

Itsu no hi mo zangesuru koto mo naku

Sora o miagereba hageshii ame ga

Furikakaru osomatta ka to

Omoeba mata furihajimeru zujou o

Omoi okoseba karui kimochi de yume o kime

Koi o kime hito o kime jinsei o kime

Fukisusabu kaze no naka de

Kono puraido o sutesaru koto ga dekiru darou ka?

Koukai to shinjitsu no iro ga

Kokoro o matteiru

Mainichi ga kakumei no naka de boku wa

Itsumo kimi to issho ni itai!

Asa ga kuru to toki ga kawari

Kako no kachi ga chuu ni mau

Ima ga ato de kako ni naru you ni

Yami wa itsuka niji no kanata

Dare mo ga zetsubou kakushite dare mo ga iki o hisometeru

Jibun o azamuku koto wa mou dekinai yo!

Isshou kenmei jibun jishin de iyou to suru no ni

Mawari ga mina to onaji you ni suru

Fukisusabu kaze no naka de

Amari shinkoku ni wa kangaenai hou ga ii no ka?

Konya wa uso ni makeru koto naku

Kokoro o koraeteiru

Mainichi ga bunretsu no naka de boku wa

Itsumo kimi to issho ni itai!

Nani ga tadashikute nani ga machigatteiru no kamo

Wakaranai kono sekai de

Ima demo kimi ga boku no

Futago da to shinjiteiru yo

Fukisusabu kaze no naka de

Kimi no yasashisa ni ochite ikisouna yoru

Namida wa itsuka toki no kakera

Kokoro ga mayoi odotteiru

Fukisusabu kaze no naka de

Shinjitsu no honoo ga moeagatteiru

Jiyuu ni naritaitte ii nagara

Jibun no ori no naka demo ga iteita

Mainichi ga konran no naka de boku wa

Itsumo kimi to issho ni itai!

This was one of my favorite theme songs, and it fits here as this fic's ending theme.

Sorry about not uploading the real part 2, but in the next chapter, the real battle commences. See below.

Preview:

Yuri, Kyuu and Tezuka are heading at Kyushu to visit the old Suzaku residence, while Ren and Shinji faces Asakura in their

armored forms, while the rest of the now disbanded Zodiac members decided to go underground to plot their next moves to

defeat each other to covet the title of the "Sole Survivor", and to win the "price".

by WAGIn a matter of thirty minutes, Sasoriza, Yagiza, and the Black Futagoza have arrived, all of them in their civilian guises, by WAG 


	19. Sagittarius vs Aquarius part 3

Koudoutai: Fight for the Future

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! And welcome to Book 3 of Koudoutai. I wish to thank the

readers, and reviewers for reading and reviewing Koudoutai: The New Enemy, and the side

stories that I've written, and for reading Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back. I really appreciate

it. And now, it's time to get a move on, and on to the story!

For those who are new here, **READ KOUDOUTAI: THE NEW ENEMY and **

**KOUDOUTAI: THE ZODIAC STRIKES BACK**. These two fics are prequels, so read them

first before going here.

Disclaimer:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider Ryuki is owned by Ishimori Productions

ROD The TV is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex..

CLAMP School is owned by CLAMP

- - -

In a span of one hour, Kyuu, Yuri and Tezuka have arrived at the Suzaku's old residence. It was

a bit depilated, and seemed to be uninhabited for almost a decade. The three then felt that hey heard

an eerie sound of a bell, and Yuri, in an unexplained manner, kneels down, clutching her head in pain.

Tezuka told Kyuu to stay with her while he goes inside to investigate .

- - -

Don't Look Back Again by WAG

(Opening song from **Saiyuki Reload-Gunlock**)

Bokutachi wa ikiru hodo ni sukoshi zutsu nakushite yuku

Umareru inochi ga areba namida, warai, shi mo atte

Dou ni mo naranai koto nante nai

Ososugiru koto nante, hontou wa hitotsu mo nai no sa

Tooku hateshinai michi, kyou mo tsuzuku

Hikari sae miushinatte, samayotta toshite mo

Don't look back again

Sou sakebi tsuzukete, kizutsuitemo, asu o mitsukete

Wasuresarareta koukai mo tsumi mo

Ai mo zenbu dakishimete

Kekka wa futatsu shika nai umakuikuka, ikanai ka

Umakuikeba banbanzai, umakuikanakereba

Soko kara manabeba ii!

Kowagaranai, kowagaranai, ichiban osoroshii koto wa

Chousen o shinaku naru koto

Bokura wa ima ikite ita nani o mitsuketeku darou

Don't look back again

Samazama na koto de, afureteru jidai de

Ima dakara koso, sou, konna toki koso jibun rashisa nuite

Jibun ga ichiban suki na jibun de

Korekaramo aritsuzukete

Dare no me mo ki ni sezu ni!

Hoshii nara kawakikiru mae ni ima torimodose

Don't look back again

Namida no kazu dake kokoro ni kizande

Naite mo ii to omou kokoro ga ugoite iru wake dakara

Don't look back again

Dare datte kunoushite, aruite yukunda

Sou sakebi tsuzukete, kizutsuitemo, asu o mitsukete

Wasuresarareta koukai mo tsumi mo

Ai mo zenbu dakishimete

Ok, so I'm a Saiyuki fan, but thanks to Animax-Asia, specifically the Philippines, the Saiyuki series

(**_Reload_** and Reload-**_Gunlock_**) has become somewhat stale, due to the bad dubbing, and that

subtitled animes are now a big no-no to them. So now I'm sticking to fansubs.

Hunting Down Mizugameza part 3

Mt. Bandai. Ren Akiyama and Takeshi Asakura have arrivesd, who were inside a stolen car. Ren seemed

to behave out of character, since stealing was never in his vocabulary, but he felt that he has to do this after

being informed by Shido Suzaku about the Zodiac wars, as well as being told about the Zodiac fighters'

identities. After getting off the car, Ren stared at Asakura, recalling how he killed Ohitsujiza, and how he

handled Ryuki.

- - - FLAHBACK - - -

"FINAL VENTO". Venosnaker appeared, hissing aloud to announce its arrival. Mizugameza then ran towards

Magnamon's direction, with Venosnaker right behind him. Then Mizugameza made a back flip, heading towards

Venosnaker's mouth, who caught him and spitted him

towards Magnamon. Magnamon saw this and went out of the way, and Mizugameza hit Ohitsujiza instead, and

Mizugameza's rapid bicycle kick sent Ohitsujiza hurling against the boiler tanks. As Ohitsujiza was staggering, the

boiler tanks exploded. The explosion was so strong that the rest of the fighters seek cover. Even Ohitsujiza's armor

wasn't strong enough to save him from the tremendous explosion, and his body was disintegrated, as well as ripping

it apart. After the smoke cleared, there was no trace of the boiler tanks or Ohitsujiza's body, save for a few scattered

body parts and his shattered card deck. A few drops of blood were splattered on the ground. Mizugameza sarcastically

raised his arms sideways and said, "Oops.". To-Rasu was livid, as he lost another important Zodiac member, but then

his body started to convulse, as he began to suffer from blackouts, his vision started to blur, and he staggered out of the

Digimon world. Ryuki went near Mizugameza and had a stare down. "A vicious criminal that you are…". Mizugameza

then interrupted and replied, "Yeah, so what?". Then Venosnaker appeared, and is ready to gobble up Ryuki, but Dragredder

appeared and ward off Venosnaker.

as Venosnaker and Dragredder fought, Ryuki and Mizugameza traded blows and swords. Raia and Knight stared at the

remains of Ohitsujiza and the shattered card deck. Knight then stared at Mizugameza, who managed to escape.

- - - END FLASHBACK - - -

After a brief staredown, Ren and Asakura left the car and entered an abandoned area, which resembled a cave. There Ren

told Asakura that he challenges him to a fight. Asakura seemed receptive to that idea, and accepted. As the two continued to

stare at each other, they didn't noticed that they were staring at each other for 15 minutes. Shinji then arrived, and found the

two (I don't know how he managed to track them down). Shinji then approaches the two, and suddenly, an eerie bell sound

rang, and Shido Suzaku appeared, and told Asakura and Shinji, as well as Ren that the Zodiac is disbanded and about the

"game", the rules and the "prize". Shinji was repulsed at what he just heard, after being informed by Tezuka, before finding Ren,

that Asakura and the rest of the Zodiac fighters were carefully chosen, and said that he'll stop the war between the Zodiac fighters.

Shido disappears and Asakura yanked Shinji by his collar and challenged him to a duel.

Suzaku Residence, in Kyushu, Yuri still clutches her head in pain, while Kyuu tries to help her ease the pain by comforting her.

He wonders what mystery lies inside the house now that Tezuka has entered it.

Shinji tried to talk some sense into Asakura even though he knew that Asakura was a vicious criminal. But Asakura insisted in

challenging him to a fight. Shinji then reluctantly agrees to the request. Then a random portal appeared, and after five minutes of

waiting, they were sure that there are no wild Digimons inside. As Shinji was about to change to his armored form, Asakura took

a steel pipe and hit Shinji on the right arm, injuring him. Asakura then stood in front of the portal, took out his card deck, and said,

"Henshin!", and changed into Mizugameza. He then entered the portal, leaving an injured Shinji behind. Shinji got up and managed

to change into his armored form, and entered the portal, still clutching his right arm. Ren stood there motionless, as his mind was

torn between two ways: One, let them kill each other out; Two, go in and help Shinji.

Tezuka carefully explored the insides of the house. It was very dark, and it was really abandoned, as there were webs, dusts and

dirt all over the place. He then saw a human-sized mirror standing beside the wall. And Shido Suzaku appeared, and told him

about the Zodiac's disbandment, the Zodiac war, and the price. Tezuka turned down the invitation, and demanded why he's doing

all of this. Shido didn't answer the question, and instead told him that if he doesn't fight, he'll end up dead just like Yuichi Saito.

Tezuka gritted his teeth as he recalled Yuiichi's death, and now he knows the real purpose of Zodiac's creation. Shido then threw

an Advent card at Tezuka, telling him that this card will help him in his upcoming battles, then disappeared. As Tezuka examines

the card, a portal appeared, and a sharp-edged tentacle struck Tezuka's hand, injuring him, and caused him to drop the card, and

his hand bleeding. Tezuka then realized who did this, as the attacker made its presence known before disappearing.

Back at Mt. Bandai, inside the Digimon world via the portal, Mizugameza and Ryuki activated their Sword Vents, and clashed,

but with Shinji's arm still injured, he couldn't defend himself quite well, and was overpowered. Mizugameza then activated the Final Vent,

and he was close to killing Ryuki when Ren, who changed into his armored form, appeared, with Dark Wind mounted on his back,

broke up Mizugameza's Final Vent sequence, sending Mizugameza careening towards the ground. Knight landed on the ground after

Dark Wind unmounted itself from Knight's back. Ryuki stared in surprise, but Knight then said, "Don't misunderstand me. I'm doing

this for a personal reason. Once I've killed Asakura, and the rest, you're next on my list.". Mizugameza was starting to get pissed, but

then his musing was interrupted he was struck by a clothesline from behind. Getting up, Asakura saw who the attacker was: It was

Metal-Ohitsu. Although Ohitsujiza was dead, his brainwave patterns were still programmed inside the robot's CPU. Since its master

was killed in the hands of its attacker, Mizugameza, Metal-Ohitsu was now programmed to kill Mizugameza. "Aww…pissed after

your master is dead…and now your after me…love at first scratch, eh? Well then, here's my answer.". Mizugameza took out the

Veno Visor, and the visor's "mouth" open wide, and a glow appeared from the visor's mouth. Ren stared wide-eyed at what he found

out. "That's…a digi-vice! But how…? Only the Chosen Children can gain access to that!". Mizugameza then showed the Digi-vice

at Metal-Ohitsu, and the Digi-vice glowed, and the robotic ram's eyes glowed as well. Knight and Ryuki stared in confusion as to what

was happening. After that, Metal-Ohitsu turned his attention at the two armored fighters. Mizugameza then took out a card, and showed

to them the card of Metal-Ohitsu. "He…he used the Digi-vice to make a contract with Metal-Ohitsu!" Ren gasped. Shinji was utterly

shaken. Now that Mizugameza has two robots in his disposal, he has become a force to be reckoned with. With Metal-Ohitsu standing

by Mizugameza's side, Venosnaker approached and stood by his side as well. "How do you like that? Two robots for the price of one.

Not bad, eh? Want a sample? I'll show you." Mizugameza gloated, then took a card from his card deck, then inserted into his card reader,

the Veno Visor. "**FINAL VENTO**". The Metal Horn appeared on Mizugameza's right forearm, and mounted on Metal-Ohitsu's

shoulders, and his body was aiming as if he was a spear. Knight and Ryuki activated their Guard Vents (Knight's Guard Vent is a cape,

while Ryuki's Guard Vent is a pair of Chinese shields that resembles the body of Dragredder), and shielded themselves. Metal-Ohitsu

then charges toward the two shielded fighters, while Mizugameza was acting as a battering ram. With Metal-Ohitsu's strength, added

with Mizugameza's own, the Final Vent was so strong that it managed to plow through their opponents' Guard Vents, and an explosion

occurred, and Knight and Ryuki screamed as the impact was too much for them.

To Be Continued…

Fukisusabu Kaze No Naka De by WAG

(3rd ending song from **Saiyuki Reload**) 

Gakeppuchi o bokura wa kakeru

Keshite ushiro o furimukanai

Hitokoto mo kotoba wa shaberazu

Itsu no hi mo zangesuru koto mo naku

Sora o miagereba hageshii ame ga

Furikakaru osomatta ka to

Omoeba mata furihajimeru zujou o

Omoi okoseba karui kimochi de yume o kime

Koi o kime hito o kime jinsei o kime

Fukisusabu kaze no naka de

Kono puraido o sutesaru koto ga dekiru darou ka?

Koukai to shinjitsu no iro ga

Kokoro o matteiru

Mainichi ga kakumei no naka de boku wa

Itsumo kimi to issho ni itai!

Asa ga kuru to toki ga kawari

Kako no kachi ga chuu ni mau

Ima ga ato de kako ni naru you ni

Yami wa itsuka niji no kanata

Dare mo ga zetsubou kakushite dare mo ga iki o hisometeru

Jibun o azamuku koto wa mou dekinai yo!

Isshou kenmei jibun jishin de iyou to suru no ni

Mawari ga mina to onaji you ni suru

Fukisusabu kaze no naka de

Amari shinkoku ni wa kangaenai hou ga ii no ka?

Konya wa uso ni makeru koto naku

Kokoro o koraeteiru

Mainichi ga bunretsu no naka de boku wa

Itsumo kimi to issho ni itai!

Nani ga tadashikute nani ga machigatteiru no kamo

Wakaranai kono sekai de

Ima demo kimi ga boku no

Futago da to shinjiteiru yo

Fukisusabu kaze no naka de

Kimi no yasashisa ni ochite ikisouna yoru

Namida wa itsuka toki no kakera

Kokoro ga mayoi odotteiru

Fukisusabu kaze no naka de

Shinjitsu no honoo ga moeagatteiru

Jiyuu ni naritaitte ii nagara

Jibun no ori no naka demo ga iteita

Mainichi ga konran no naka de boku wa

Itsumo kimi to issho ni itai!

This was one of my favorite theme songs, and it fits here as this fic's ending theme.

So what do you think? Two robots for a price of one? With that, Mizugameza now has the advantage, so how will the rest

of the now-disbanded Zodiac fighters react to this?

Preview:

Knight and Ryuki are now in hot water after Ohitsujiza's battle robot fell into Mizugameza's possession. And are now in

hotter water when the portal is threatening to close down, and Mizugameza is unwilling to let them go. See next chapter to see

the outcome of this battle.


	20. Sagittarius vs Aquarius part 4

Koudoutai: Fight for the Future

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! And welcome to Book 3 of Koudoutai. I wish to thank the

readers, and reviewers for reading and reviewing Koudoutai: The New Enemy, and the side

stories that I've written, and for reading Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back. I really appreciate

it. And now, it's time to get a move on, and on to the story!

For those who are new here, **READ KOUDOUTAI: THE NEW ENEMY and **

**KOUDOUTAI: THE ZODIAC STRIKES BACK**. These two fics are prequels, so read

them first before going here.

Disclaimer:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider Ryuki is owned by Ishimori Productions

ROD The TV is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex..

CLAMP School is owned by CLAMP

- - -

Mizugameza was starting to get pissed, but then his musing was interrupted he was struck by

a clothesline from behind. Getting up, Asakura saw who the attacker was: It was Metal-Ohitsu.

Although Ohitsujiza was dead, his brainwave patterns were still programmed inside the robot's

CPU. Since its master was killed in the hands of its attacker, Mizugameza, Metal-Ohitsu was

now programmed to kill Mizugameza. "Aww…pissed after your master is dead…and now your

after me…love at first scratch, eh? Well then, here's my answer.". Mizugameza took out something

from his card deck. A small device that looked like a pendant. Ren stared wide-eyed at what he

found out. "That's…a digi-vice! But how…? Only the Chosen Children can gain access to that!".

Mizugameza then showed the Digi-vice at Metal-Ohitsu, and the Digi-vice glowed, and the robotic

ram's eyes glowed as well. Knight and Ryuki stared in confusion as to what was happening. After

that, Metal-Ohitsu turned his attention at the two armored fighters. Mizugameza then took out a

card, and showed to them the card of Metal-Ohitsu. "He…he used the Digi-vice to take control

of Metal-Ohitsu!" Ren gasped. Shinji was utterly shaken. Now that Mizugameza has two robots in

his disposal, he has become a force to be reckoned with. With Metal Ohitsu standing by Mizugameza's

side, Venosnaker approached and stood by his side as well. "How do you like that? Two battle

robots for the price of one. Not bad, eh? Want a sample? I'll show you." Mizugameza gloated,

then took a card from his card deck, and then inserted into his card reader, the Veno Visor.

"**FINAL VENTO**". The Metal Horn appeared on Mizugameza's right forearm, and mounted

on Metal-Ohitsu's shoulders, and his body was aiming as if he was a spear. This move is called

the Heavy Pressure. Knight and Ryuki activated their Guard Vents (Knight's Guard Vent is a cape,

while Ryuki's Guard Vent is a pair of Chinese shields that resembles the body of Dragredder), and

shielded themselves. Metal-Ohitsu then charges toward the two shielded fighters, while Mizugameza

was acting as a battering ram. With Metal-Ohitsu's strength, added with Mizugameza's own, the

Heavy Pressure Final Vent was so strong that it managed to plow through their opponents'

Guard Vents, and an explosion occurred, and Knight and Ryuki screamed, as the impact was

too much for them.

- - -

Don't Look Back Again by WAG

(Opening song from **Saiyuki Reload-Gunlock**)

Bokutachi wa ikiru hodo ni sukoshi zutsu nakushite yuku

Umareru inochi ga areba namida, warai, shi mo atte

Dou ni mo naranai koto nante nai

Ososugiru koto nante, hontou wa hitotsu mo nai no sa

Tooku hateshinai michi, kyou mo tsuzuku

Hikari sae miushinatte, samayotta toshite mo

Don't look back again

Dare datte kunoushite, aruite yukunda

Sou sakebi tsuzukete, kizutsuitemo, asu o mitsukete

Wasuresarareta koukai mo tsumi mo

Ai mo zenbu dakishimete

Kekka wa futatsu shika nai umakuikuka, ikanai ka

Umakuikeba banbanzai, umakuikanakereba

Soko kara manabeba ii!

Kowagaranai, kowagaranai, ichiban osoroshii koto wa

Chousen o shinaku naru koto

Bokura wa ima ikite ita nani o mitsuketeku darou

Don't look back again

Samazama na koto de, afureteru jidai de

Ima dakara koso, sou, konna toki koso jibun rashisa nuite

Jibun ga ichiban suki na jibun de

Korekaramo aritsuzukete

Dare no me mo ki ni sezu ni!

Hoshii nara kawakikiru mae ni ima torimodose

Don't look back again

Namida no kazu dake kokoro ni kizande

Naite mo ii to omou kokoro ga ugoite iru wake dakara

Don't look back again

Dare datte kunoushite, aruite yukunda

Sou sakebi tsuzukete, kizutsuitemo, asu o mitsukete

Wasuresarareta koukai mo tsumi mo

Ai mo zenbu dakishimete

Ok, so I'm a Saiyuki fan, but thanks to Animax-Asia, specifically the Philippines, the Saiyuki

series (**_Reload_** and Reload-**_Gunlock_**) has become somewhat stale, due to the bad dubbing,

and that subtitled animes are now a big no-no to them. So now I'm sticking to fansubs.

**Mizugameza's Second Power**

After Mizugameza's Final Vent connected, Knight and Ryuki's Guard Vents dispersed, and the

two were sent flying into two directions. Knight was hurled against a wall, while Ryuki was hurled

several meters away. They were fortunate that their Guard Vents managed to shield them, but it

only buy them some time. As the two recovered, Metal-Ohitsu and Venosnaker approaches them

and plowed them down, further weakening them.

At Kyushu, Yuri seemed to have gotten better, as the eerie sound disappeared, and her headache

was gone. Kyuu was relieved at this, but he and Yuri looked concerned as Tezuka came out of the

house, with a bleeding hand. Tezuka motions Kyuu and Yuri that they should leave at once. Although

puzzled, they nevertheless nodded and left.

At the Digimon world, Knight and Ryuki were already exhausted, and Ryuki noticed that the portal's

door was beginning to shut itself down. Knight saw it too and was more tensed as he saw Mizugameza

inserted a card and said, "Where do you think you're going? The party's just gotten started!". The

Veno Visor activated after inserting the card into the slot. "**FINAL VENTO"**. Mizugameza back flipped

towards Venosnaker, and was spitted towards the two armored fighters but Ryuki inserted a card into

the Drag Visor. "**STRIKE VENTO"**. A gauntlet resembling Dragredder's head appeared, while Dragredder

appeared by his side. When Ryuki made a punching gesture, Ryuki's gauntlet glowed, while Dragredder

spewed a huge red flame, and it deflected Mizugameza's Final Vent, the Veno-Crasher, sending

Mizugameza back towards Venosnaker, and the two were careening towards the ground. Knight and

Ryuki then made a dash towards the portal, and returned to the real world, and reverted back to their

normal forms. Mizugameza also managed to return to the human world, just before the portal shuts itself

closed, and reverted back to normal as well. Asakura then lifted the steel pipe, ready to hit them, but Ren

punched Asakura on the gut, and he slowly fell to the ground, and was unconscious. Ren and Shinji left the

unconscious Asakura, and headed back to Kyoto, ignoring the injuries they've sustained. They then boarded

their motorcycles and left, hoping that Asakura won't follow them.

At the Atori Tea house, Yuri went to her room to get the first aid kit, while Kyuu was helping Tezuka wash

the wound on his hand. Tezuka was still recalling what went on inside the Suzaku residence, and the Advent

card given to him by Shido Suzaku. He was really becoming concerned at the turn of events, as well as

remembering that Ren and Shinji are at Kyushu, facing against Asakura.

One hour later, Ren and Shinji arrived, wobbling towards the table. Tezuka, Yuri and Kyuu were surprised

and helped them up. Daisuke and Hikari also arrived and saw the commotion, and they decided to help

them as well.

After ten minutes, Ren and Shinji narrated on what took place at Kyushu, as well as the fact that Zodiac is

disbanded and the remaining members have gone separate ways and are now attacking each other to become

the sole survivor. Kyuu was surprised at this and suggested that Principal Dan must be informed about this.

Daisuke and Hikari nodded in agreement, and everyone inside the tea house further discussed about what

Shido Suzaku is up to and why organize a wager on who will become the sole survivor.

To Be Continued…

Fukisusabu Kaze No Naka De by WAG

(3rd ending song from **Saiyuki Reload**)

Gakeppuchi o bokura wa kakeru

Keshite ushiro o furimukanai

Hitokoto mo kotoba wa shaberazu

Itsu no hi mo zangesuru koto mo naku

Sora o miagereba hageshii ame ga

Furikakaru osomatta ka to

Omoeba mata furihajimeru zujou o

Omoi okoseba karui kimochi de yume o kime

Koi o kime hito o kime jinsei o kime

Fukisusabu kaze no naka de

Kono puraido o sutesaru koto ga dekiru darou ka?

Koukai to shinjitsu no iro ga

Kokoro o matteiru

Mainichi ga kakumei no naka de boku wa

Itsumo kimi to issho ni itai!

Asa ga kuru to toki ga kawari

Kako no kachi ga chuu ni mau

Ima ga ato de kako ni naru you ni

Yami wa itsuka niji no kanata

Dare mo ga zetsubou kakushite dare mo ga iki o hisometeru

Jibun o azamuku koto wa mou dekinai yo!

Isshou kenmei jibun jishin de iyou to suru no ni

Mawari ga mina to onaji you ni suru

Fukisusabu kaze no naka de

Amari shinkoku ni wa kangaenai hou ga ii no ka?

Konya wa uso ni makeru koto naku

Kokoro o koraeteiru

Mainichi ga bunretsu no naka de boku wa

Itsumo kimi to issho ni itai!

Nani ga tadashikute nani ga machigatteiru no kamo

Wakaranai kono sekai de

Ima demo kimi ga boku no

Futago da to shinjiteiru yo

Fukisusabu kaze no naka de

Kimi no yasashisa ni ochite ikisouna yoru

Namida wa itsuka toki no kakera

Kokoro ga mayoi odotteiru

Fukisusabu kaze no naka de

Shinjitsu no honoo ga moeagatteiru

Jiyuu ni naritaitte ii nagara

Jibun no ori no naka demo ga iteita

Mainichi ga konran no naka de boku wa

Itsumo kimi to issho ni itai!

This was one of my favorite theme songs, and it fits here as this fic's ending theme.

Preview:

Tezuka finally gets his piece of revenge when he faces the Digimon who killed his friend, Yuuichi Saito, the first Uoza (Pisces).

Will he be victorious? Or will he ended up as a heavy snack?

Check out next chapter for the answer.


	21. Raia vs Ebimon

**Koudoutai: Fight for the Future**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! And welcome to Book 3 of Koudoutai. I wish to thank

the readers, and reviewers for reading and reviewing Koudoutai: The New Enemy, and

the side stories that I've written, and for reading Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back.

I really appreciate it. And now, it's time to get a move on, and on to the story!

For those who are new here, **READ KOUDOUTAI: THE NEW ENEMY and **

**KOUDOUTAI: THE ZODIAC STRIKES BACK**. These two fics are prequels, so

read them first before going here.

**Disclaimer**:

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider Ryuki is owned by Ishimori Productions

- ROD The TV is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex..

- CLAMP School is owned by CLAMP

- - -

At a concert, Yuichi Saito was playing a piano, and he played like Beethoven,

performing in front of an audience. The melody of the piano was very endearing to

the audience, as Yuichi's performance was one of the best. Then he was sucked

into the piano, and Tezuka, who was among the audience, attempted to save Yuichi,

then suddenly, a Digimon appeared from the inside of the piano and grabbed Tezuka,

pulling him in along with Yuichi…

POOF!

Eyes wide open. Sweat over his forehead. It was several hours past midnight.

Miyuki Tezuka got up, and was glad that he didn't woke up screaming. This was the

first nightmare he had after several months. He stared at his bandaged right hand,

which serves as a constant reminder that his target has reappeared, and he knew that

the moment of truth is almost at hand.

- - -

**Don't Look Back Again **by WAG

(Opening song from **Saiyuki Reload-Gunlock**)

Bokutachi wa ikiru hodo ni sukoshi zutsu nakushite yuku

Umareru inochi ga areba namida, warai, shi mo atte

Dou ni mo naranai koto nante nai

Ososugiru koto nante, hontou wa hitotsu mo nai no sa

Tooku hateshinai michi, kyou mo tsuzuku

Hikari sae miushinatte, samayotta toshite mo

Don't look back again

Dare datte kunoushite, aruite yukunda

Sou sakebi tsuzukete, kizutsuitemo, asu o mitsukete

Wasuresarareta koukai mo tsumi mo

Ai mo zenbu dakishimete

Kekka wa futatsu shika nai umakuikuka, ikanai ka

Umakuikeba banbanzai, umakuikanakereba

Soko kara manabeba ii!

Kowagaranai, kowagaranai, ichiban osoroshii koto wa

Chousen o shinaku naru koto

Bokura wa ima ikite ita nani o mitsuketeku darou

Don't look back again

Samazama na koto de, afureteru jidai de

Ima dakara koso, sou, konna toki koso jibun rashisa nuite

Jibun ga ichiban suki na jibun de

Korekaramo aritsuzukete

Dare no me mo ki ni sezu ni!

Hoshii nara kawakikiru mae ni ima torimodose

Don't look back again

Namida no kazu dake kokoro ni kizande

Naite mo ii to omou kokoro ga ugoite iru wake dakara

Don't look back again

Dare datte kunoushite, aruite yukunda

Sou sakebi tsuzukete, kizutsuitemo, asu o mitsukete

Wasuresarareta koukai mo tsumi mo

Ai mo zenbu dakishimete

Ok, so I'm a Saiyuki fan, but thanks to Animax-Asia, specifically the Philippines, the

Saiyuki series (**_Reload_** and **_Reload_**-**_Gunlock_**) has become somewhat stale, due to

the bad dubbing, and that subtitled animes are now a big no-no to them. So now I'm

sticking to fansubs.

**Raia's Revenge **

It was 9 in the morning, and Tezuka was helping Shinji preparing the tables and chairs

as the restaurant will open in an hour. Ren left early and went to Kyoto General Hospital

to check on Eri. Yuri went to the market to buy food for the teahouse. Kyuu, Megumi,

Daisuke (with V-Mon), Hikari (with Tailmon), Miyako (with Hawkmon), and Takeru

(with Patamon) were there to help out in preparing the teahouse. Throughout the day things

went well, but Kyuu, Daisuke and Hikari were the only ones to notice Tezuka's silence.

Kyuu decided to ask Tezuka if he has a problem, so that he could help him. Tezuka politely

said he was ok. Kyuu then decided not to pursue that angle for now and left Tezuka alone.

By evening everyone went home and went to bed. Kyuu and Megumi decided to stay at the

teahouse for the night. Daisuke and Hikari also decided to stay over in case the Zodiac members

came in and barge their way through here. And…(he, he, he) Kyuu and Megumi couldn't resist

the urge, and the two were making love in one of the guest rooms (lucky for them Kyuu brought

some protection, and he and Megumi managed to lower their voices as not to wake up the others)

and then went to sleep (the peek under the skirt thing seem to get stale, so I decided to put

more joke emphasis on Kyuu and Megumi by having them playing "hookie", but I won't border

too much on the lemon part. This is a T-rated fic, not M).

By morning, it was a day off for the Atori Tea House, and Ren, Shinji and Tezuka left early.

Daisuke got up and decided to wake up Kyuu and Megumi, and found them covered only by their

blanket, and that their clothes were scattered on the floor, and the protection was sprawled on the floor,

almost spilling the contents. Hikari came in and blushed at the scene. Kyuu and Megumi woke up, and

also blushed after seeing Daisuke and Hikari staring at them, and blushed even harder as Yuri saw them,

and Daisuke began to tease them anew, only to be silenced by Hikari twisting his ear. Yuri giggled at

the scene, and motions Kyuu and Megumi to arrange themselves as she, Hikari and Daisuke left.

Shinji went to work at the ORE Journal after Shinji submitted his report on the Zodiac's apparent disbandment.

Ren went to Kyoto General Hospital to check on Eri. Tezuka on the other hand, was sitting by the

bench at a local restaurant, his thoughts remained on the Suzaku residence and the Digimon who attacked

him. Shinji was passing by, and saw Tezuka sitting by the chair. He then dropped by and asked Tezuka

what's the problem. Tezuka was a bit hesitant. Shinji then asked why he became a Zodiac member.

Tezuka sighed, and said that he was never a Zodiac member, and said that he inherited the Uoza card

deck from his friend. Shinji looked confused, and Tezuka left, heading towards the car park. Shinji

decided to follow him, wanting to know why Tezuka was silent since going to the Suzaku residence.

Daisuke and V-Mon were passing by, and saw Shinji following Tezuka. Curiously, they decided to follow them.

At the car park, Tezuka was about to board his motorcycle when he suddenly stood still, as he felt a

presence near him. Shinji also stopped, and saw Tezuka from afar, acting strange. Daisuke and V-Mon

went behind Shinji and saw what's happening. V-Mon then told Daisuke and Shinji that a portal was

forming behind Tezuka. Suddenly, an orange tentacle appeared and fasten around Tezuka's neck,

dragging him inside the portal. Tezuka managed to look at the portal, and saw who the attacker was.

"Ebimon!" Tezuka thought, and tried to break free. Daisuke and Shinji saw this and went towards Tezuka.

Daisuke told V-Mon to evolve.

**- - - START DIGIMON EVOLVE SEQUENCE - - - **

Daisuke: Digi-Egg up!

V-Mon Armor-Digivolves…to Fladramonon!

**- - - END DIGIMON EVOLVE SEQUENCE - - - **

Tezuka was grappling on his motorcycle, trying to break free from his attacker's tentacle. He then took

out his card deck, and the metallic belt appeared, and fastens around his waist. Tezuka then chanted

"Henshin!", and transformed into Raia. The transformation caused the attacker to release his tentacle from

Raia and retreated. When Daisuke and Fladramon arrived, Raia entered the portal, while Shinji changed

to Ryuki, and he and Daisuke and Fladramon entered the portal, which leads them to the Digimon world.

Fladramon then saw Raia attacking the Digimon, and recognized it as an Ebimon.

**- - - START DIGIMON DIGEST - - - **

Ebimon: A crustacean-type Digimon that resembles a humanoid lobster. An Ebimon is vicious and carnivorous.

It also consumes both Digimons and humans. And has no remorse in killing its victims. He kills his prey by

strangling them with his two tentacles.

**- - - END DIGIMON DIGEST - - -**

The Ebimon then hurled Raia against a wall, and Fladramon went towards the attacker, and the two matched

each others' strengths. Ryuki activated his Sword Vent and helps out Fladramon But the Ebimon proved to

be too strong for them, and hurled both Ryuki and Fladramon against a corner. Raia then took out a card, and

inserted it into the slot of the Exo-Visor. "**COPY VENTO**". Raia then got a Sword Vent of his own, and recklessly

attacked the Ebimon. Ryuki and Fladramon were surprised, for this was the first time to see Raia acting violent.

Even Daisuke was shocked to see the turn of events. The Ebimon then hurled Raia against Ryuki and Fladramon

sending them to the ground. Ryuki then helped up Raia. He was about to get a card when Raia grabbed him by

the arm and said, "No! He's mine! I'll finish him off!". After that he pushed Ryuki aside, and grabbed a card.

It was the Final Vent. Yuichi's sad face suddenly flashed into his mind, then he inserted it to the Exo-Visor.

"**FINAL VENTO**". Exo-Diver appeared, and Raia mounted Exo-Diver and ferociously went towards the Ebimon.

The Ebimon flew towards Exo-Diver, and the two collided, and an explosion occurred. As the smoke cleared,

Raia and Exo-Diver emerged, and Raia jumped off Exo-Diver, and stood on the ground in total silence. Ryuki,

Daisuke and Fladramon were wondering what happened here and why Tezuka was acting out of character.

Meanwhile, at the Atori Teahouse, Ren arrived an hour ago and he was cleaning the tables when a young man

appeared by the doorstep. Ren recognized the man, it was To-Rasu's bodyguard and assistant, Goro Yura.

Goro then spoke to Ren and said, "Where's Asakura?". Ren said that he don't know, since Asakura spent his

time hiding in the streets. "Fine, I'll find him myself, and kill him. Then Attorney won't have to face him." Goro

pledges and left. Ren stared in shock, but after five minutes, Ren decided to go after him. He then spotted

Venosnaker trailing Goro, and saw Goro and Asakura staring at each other, and Goro was poised to fight Asakura,

when Venosnaker coiled itself around Goro and descended into the yellow square, and Asakura followed, and

the square disappeared. Ren then realized that Goro was in danger. Ren then went back to the Tea House, and

checked the phone directory, and found Kitaoka's home address. After Shido Suzaku told Ren the alter egos of

the Zodiac fighters, including To-Rasu, Ren then knew how to track down the rest. But for know, he'll have to

aid one of his opponents to save someone connected to Kitaoka.

**To Be Continued… **

**Fukisusabu Kaze No Naka De** by WAG

(3rd ending song from **Saiyuki Reload**)

Gakeppuchi o bokura wa kakeru

Keshite ushiro o furimukanai

Hitokoto mo kotoba wa shaberazu

Itsu no hi mo zangesuru koto mo naku

Sora o miagereba hageshii ame ga

Furikakaru osomatta ka to

Omoeba mata furihajimeru zujou o

Omoi okoseba karui kimochi de yume o kime

Koi o kime hito o kime jinsei o kime

Fukisusabu kaze no naka de

Kono puraido o sutesaru koto ga dekiru darou ka?

Koukai to shinjitsu no iro ga

Kokoro o matteiru

Mainichi ga kakumei no naka de boku wa

Itsumo kimi to issho ni itai!

Asa ga kuru to toki ga kawari

Kako no kachi ga chuu ni mau

Ima ga ato de kako ni naru you ni

Yami wa itsuka niji no kanata

Dare mo ga zetsubou kakushite dare mo ga iki o hisometeru

Jibun o azamuku koto wa mou dekinai yo!

Isshou kenmei jibun jishin de iyou to suru no ni

Mawari ga mina to onaji you ni suru

Fukisusabu kaze no naka de

Amari shinkoku ni wa kangaenai hou ga ii no ka?

Konya wa uso ni makeru koto naku

Kokoro o koraeteiru

Mainichi ga bunretsu no naka de boku wa

Itsumo kimi to issho ni itai!

Nani ga tadashikute nani ga machigatteiru no kamo

Wakaranai kono sekai de

Ima demo kimi ga boku no

Futago da to shinjiteiru yo

Fukisusabu kaze no naka de

Kimi no yasashisa ni ochite ikisouna yoru

Namida wa itsuka toki no kakera

Kokoro ga mayoi odotteiru

Fukisusabu kaze no naka de

Shinjitsu no honoo ga moeagatteiru

Jiyuu ni naritaitte ii nagara

Jibun no ori no naka demo ga iteita

Mainichi ga konran no naka de boku wa

Itsumo kimi to issho ni itai!

This was one of my favorite theme songs, and it fits here as this fic's ending theme.

**Preview: **

Asakura called To-Rasu, threatening to kill Goro if he doesn'r give in to his demands: bring the rest

of the Zodiac fighters to a specific place.

Ren then told Kitaoka about it, but ended up fighting him. In other words…it's

Iteza (Sagittarius) vs. To-Rasu (Taurus).

As for the aftermath of Raia's revenge over the Ebimon, It will be revealed in the next, next chapter.


	22. Sagittarius vs Taurus

**Koudoutai: Fight for the Future**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! And welcome to Book 3 of Koudoutai. I wish to thank

the readers, and reviewers for reading and reviewing Koudoutai: The New Enemy, and

the side stories that I've written, and for reading Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back.

I really appreciate it. And now, it's time to get a move on, and on to the story!

For those who are new here, **READ KOUDOUTAI: THE NEW ENEMY and **

**KOUDOUTAI: THE ZODIAC STRIKES BACK**. These two fics are prequels,

so read them first before going here.

**Disclaimer**:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider Ryuki is owned by Ishimori Productions

ROD The TV is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex..

CLAMP School is owned by CLAMP

- - -

Kitaoka residence. It's been several weeks since he left the Zodiac after Ohitsujiza's

death, and the blackout he felt. He was also aware that his blackout was a result of a

disease he have, and about the Zodiac breakup, as well as the Zodiac wars. Suichi

Kitaoka was sitting on his chair and typing on his laptop when his phone rang. "Kitaoka.".

Kitaoka recognized the voice. Takeshi Asakura. Or in other words, it was Mizugameza.

"What do you want, Mizugameza?". He could hear the wicked laughter from the

mouthpiece. "Your assistant is my prisoner.". Kitaoka stared wide eyed at what he just

heard. "If you wish to see him alive, bring me the other Zodiac fighters at Mt. Fuji. Do

that and I'll let him go…or else…". Asakura cut the line. Kitaoka was now beginning to

worry. He wasn't fully recovered yet, and couldn't risk going outside for now.

- - -

**Don't Look Back Again **by WAG

(Opening song from **Saiyuki Reload-Gunlock**)

Bokutachi wa ikiru hodo ni sukoshi zutsu nakushite yuku

Umareru inochi ga areba namida, warai, shi mo atte

Dou ni mo naranai koto nante nai

Ososugiru koto nante, hontou wa hitotsu mo nai no sa

Tooku hateshinai michi, kyou mo tsuzuku

Hikari sae miushinatte, samayotta toshite mo

Don't look back again

Dare datte kunoushite, aruite yukunda

Sou sakebi tsuzukete, kizutsuitemo, asu o mitsukete

Wasuresarareta koukai mo tsumi mo

Ai mo zenbu dakishimete

Kekka wa futatsu shika nai umakuikuka, ikanai ka

Umakuikeba banbanzai, umakuikanakereba

Soko kara manabeba ii!

Kowagaranai, kowagaranai, ichiban osoroshii koto wa

Chousen o shinaku naru koto

Bokura wa ima ikite ita nani o mitsuketeku darou

Don't look back again

Samazama na koto de, afureteru jidai de

Ima dakara koso, sou, konna toki koso jibun rashisa nuite

Jibun ga ichiban suki na jibun de

Korekaramo aritsuzukete

Dare no me mo ki ni sezu ni!

Hoshii nara kawakikiru mae ni ima torimodose

Don't look back again

Namida no kazu dake kokoro ni kizande

Naite mo ii to omou kokoro ga ugoite iru wake dakara

Don't look back again

Dare datte kunoushite, aruite yukunda

Sou sakebi tsuzukete, kizutsuitemo, asu o mitsukete

Wasuresarareta koukai mo tsumi mo

Ai mo zenbu dakishimete

Ok, so I'm a Saiyuki fan, but thanks to Animax-Asia, specifically the Philippines, the

Saiyuki series (**_Reload_** and **_Reload_**-**_Gunlock_**) has become somewhat stale, due to the

bad dubbing, and that subtitled animes are now a big no-no to them. So now I'm sticking to

fansubs.

**The Arrow and the Bullets **

Ten minutes have passed since the phone call, Kitaoka was still pondering on whether

to give in to Asakura's demands, or go to Mt. Fuji and rescue Goro. A knock on the

door was heard, and Kitaoka answered it. It was Ren. Both knew each others' alter

egos, no doubt from Shido Suzaku. "I see that Suzaku has already told you about the

Zodiac wars. Sorry, but I'm not in the mood right now…". Ren cut him off, saying that

Goro was kidnapped. Kitaoka told him that he is aware of that, and that it was Goro's

duty to protect him. Ren, incensed, branded Kitaoka a coward. Feeling insulted, Kitaoka

took out the Taurus deck, and said, "forget about Goro, and face me instead.".

At Mt. Fuji, Asakura was prancing around the car, wondering what was taking Kitaoka

so long to gather the rest of the Zodiac fighters. "I already told you, Attorney won't come,

and he won't give in to your lowly demands." Goro reassures. Asakura however was

optimistic. "Really...? We'll see about that.". Asakura left after seeing a pair of officers

patrolling the area. Goro then took the opportunity to grab a pick and began to pick the

lock of the handcuffs, which was attached to his wrists and the door handle.

Ten minutes later, Ren and Kitaoka (in their armored forms, as Iteza and To-Rasu) arrived

at the Digimon world, unmindful of the audience they attracted (several Pandamons and

Rabitmons), and began to fought each other above what appeared to be an abandoned building.

Ren was forced to seek cover after To-Rasu activated the Shoot Vent, which was a pair

of shoulder cannons. Ren activated the Bow Vent, and Dark Wind dropped a bow, and Ren

fired several explosive arrows, and To-Rasu was forced to insert another card into the

Magnu-Visor. "**SHOOT VENTO**." A huge bazooka appeared and fired at Ren, who hid

behind a pillar, and Ren activated the Trick Vent, and produced several replicas of himself.

To-Rasu fored several of the fake Itezas, but the real one managed to get close, and struck

him with the Dark Visor. To-Rasu staggered, and inserted another card into the Magnu-Visor.

"**ADVENTO**." Magnu-Giga appeared, and the massive mechanical Minotaur fired away, but

Ren dodged the ammos, but the ammos that Magnu-Giga fired hit a gas pipeline, and the

building exploded. The pandamons and the Rabitmons scampered away for safety, but the

explosion was massive that the two Zodiac fighters were nowhere to be found.

**To Be Continued… **

**Fukisusabu Kaze No Naka De** by WAG

(3rd ending song from **Saiyuki Reload**)

Gakeppuchi o bokura wa kakeru

Keshite ushiro o furimukanai

Hitokoto mo kotoba wa shaberazu

Itsu no hi mo zangesuru koto mo naku

Sora o miagereba hageshii ame ga

Furikakaru osomatta ka to

Omoeba mata furihajimeru zujou o

Omoi okoseba karui kimochi de yume o kime

Koi o kime hito o kime jinsei o kime

Fukisusabu kaze no naka de

Kono puraido o sutesaru koto ga dekiru darou ka?

Koukai to shinjitsu no iro ga

Kokoro o matteiru

Mainichi ga kakumei no naka de boku wa

Itsumo kimi to issho ni itai!

Asa ga kuru to toki ga kawari

Kako no kachi ga chuu ni mau

Ima ga ato de kako ni naru you ni

Yami wa itsuka niji no kanata

Dare mo ga zetsubou kakushite dare mo ga iki o hisometeru

Jibun o azamuku koto wa mou dekinai yo!

Isshou kenmei jibun jishin de iyou to suru no ni

Mawari ga mina to onaji you ni suru

Fukisusabu kaze no naka de

Amari shinkoku ni wa kangaenai hou ga ii no ka?

Konya wa uso ni makeru koto naku

Kokoro o koraeteiru

Mainichi ga bunretsu no naka de boku wa

Itsumo kimi to issho ni itai!

Nani ga tadashikute nani ga machigatteiru no kamo

Wakaranai kono sekai de

Ima demo kimi ga boku no

Futago da to shinjiteiru yo

Fukisusabu kaze no naka de

Kimi no yasashisa ni ochite ikisouna yoru

Namida wa itsuka toki no kakera

Kokoro ga mayoi odotteiru

Fukisusabu kaze no naka de

Shinjitsu no honoo ga moeagatteiru

Jiyuu ni naritaitte ii nagara

Jibun no ori no naka demo ga iteita

Mainichi ga konran no naka de boku wa

Itsumo kimi to issho ni itai!

This was one of my favorite theme songs, and it fits here as this fic's ending theme.

**Preview:**

See next chapter to se if either of the two Zodiac fighters survived the explosion,

but also check out next chapter, when Tezuka finally explains to Shinji and Daisuke

the reasons for his actions in attacking the Ebimon, and his predestination ability tells

them who is the next Zodiac fighter to die, and that outcome will surely shock everyone.


	23. Pisces' Origin

**Koudoutai: Fight for the Future**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! And welcome to Book 3 of Koudoutai. I wish to thank

the readers, and reviewers for reading and reviewing Koudoutai: The New Enemy, and

the side stories that I've written, and for reading Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back.

I really appreciate it. And now, it's time to get a move on, and on to the story!

For those who are new here, **READ KOUDOUTAI: THE NEW ENEMY and **

**KOUDOUTAI: THE ZODIAC STRIKES BACK**. These two fics are prequels,

so read them first before going here.

**Disclaimer**:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider Ryuki is owned by Ishimori Productions

ROD The TV is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex..

CLAMP School is owned by CLAMP

- - -

As the smoke cleared, the building was left in ruins, and there were no traces of either

Knight or To-Rasu, only Magnu-Giga remained standing, and there wasn't a single

scratch on the body of the massive metallic Minotaur, who roared very loud. Behind

Magnu-Giga were the two Zodiac fighters, who were exhausted after barely escaping

the explosion, and the two descended to the yellow square, heading back to the real

world, and at the Kitaoka residence.

- - -

**Don't Look Back Again **by WAG

(Opening song from **Saiyuki Reload-Gunlock**)

Bokutachi wa ikiru hodo ni sukoshi zutsu nakushite yuku

Umareru inochi ga areba namida, warai, shi mo atte

Dou ni mo naranai koto nante nai

Ososugiru koto nante, hontou wa hitotsu mo nai no sa

Tooku hateshinai michi, kyou mo tsuzuku

Hikari sae miushinatte, samayotta toshite mo

Don't look back again

Dare datte kunoushite, aruite yukunda

Sou sakebi tsuzukete, kizutsuitemo, asu o mitsukete

Wasuresarareta koukai mo tsumi mo

Ai mo zenbu dakishimete

Kekka wa futatsu shika nai umakuikuka, ikanai ka

Umakuikeba banbanzai, umakuikanakereba

Soko kara manabeba ii!

Kowagaranai, kowagaranai, ichiban osoroshii koto wa

Chousen o shinaku naru koto

Bokura wa ima ikite ita nani o mitsuketeku darou

Don't look back again

Samazama na koto de, afureteru jidai de

Ima dakara koso, sou, konna toki koso jibun rashisa nuite

Jibun ga ichiban suki na jibun de

Korekaramo aritsuzukete

Dare no me mo ki ni sezu ni!

Hoshii nara kawakikiru mae ni ima torimodose

Don't look back again

Namida no kazu dake kokoro ni kizande

Naite mo ii to omou kokoro ga ugoite iru wake dakara

Don't look back again

Dare datte kunoushite, aruite yukunda

Sou sakebi tsuzukete, kizutsuitemo, asu o mitsukete

Wasuresarareta koukai mo tsumi mo

Ai mo zenbu dakishimete

Ok, so I'm a Saiyuki fan, but thanks to Animax-Asia, specifically the Philippines, the

Saiyuki series (**_Reload_** and **_Reload_**-**_Gunlock_**) has become somewhat stale, due to

the bad dubbing, and that subtitled animes are now a big no-no to them. So now I'm sticking to fansubs.

**Tezuka's Story **

At the Kitaoka residence, both Ren and Kitaoka returned to the real world, exhausted and spent, and both

congratulated for their powerful attacks and skills, but Kitaoka reiterated that he'l only look for himself, but

Ren reminded him that Goro's death will haunt him for the rest of his life, and left. As Ren was about to

board his motorcycle, he was surprised to see Goro passing by.

As Kitaoka was about to leave the house (he was actually worried about Goro, but refused to show it) to

rescue Goro, he was surprised to see Goro entering the house, carrying some groceries to make lunch, and Goro's

face didn't show anything traumatic.

At Mt. Fuji, Asakura found out about Goro's escape, and went on a tantrum.

At Kyoto, Daisuke, Shinji, V-Mon and Tezuka went back to the Atori Tea House to recuperate

after a tense battle with the Ebimon. Daisuke courageously asked Tezuka what really happened at

the Digimon world, and why did he act so violently against the Ebimon. Tezuka then huffed and said,

"Revenge.". Shinji and Daisuke looked at each other and said, "Tell us.". Tezuka nodded, and motions

them to sit down, as he was about to tell them his sad story.

Tezuka began to feel that sadness has enveloped deep within him, as he was about to tell his friends

about his sad past. Daisuke then pressed Tezuka about what the Ebimon did and why Tezuka was

pissed at the Digimon. "What I'm about to tell you is a very sad, but personal matter, but I will tell you.".

Tezuka said, and he began to tell them his story.

_**- - - FLASHBACK- - -**_

Tezuka and Yuichi were childhood friends 15 years ago. They were inseparable pals, and best friends.

Yuichi has shown an incredible talent in playing the piano and it became his lifelong dream to become

a famous pianist. Yuichi's parents encouraged their son to follow his dream, and that Yuichi did.

From elementary to college, he gets a high mark in music. After graduating, Yuichi decided to make

his dream a reality, and decided to audition for a concert pianist. Tezuka decided to accompany him.

But on that fateful night, Tezuka and Yuichi were embroiled into a gang war, between Takeshi Asakura's

gang and a rival gang. Asakura held a steel pipe, and struck Yuichi's hands by mistake as the attack was

meant for his other target. Both gangs left after police came. Yuichi regained the use of his hands after

months of therapy at a local hospital, but it was not enough to help regain his motor skills to play the

piano efficiently.

Tezuka became worried after Yuichi went missing for about half a year, and that a criminal organization

came to life and gained notoriety by demolishing Dan Detective School. Using his fortune telling abilities,

he was surprised that Yuichi was among the Zodiac, and that he'll be meeting him months later.

The fortune confirmed it, as he and Yuichi meet again, and Yuichi asked Tezuka why he was not wearing

his Zodiac armor. Tezuka denied that statement as he never met the Zodiac. Both Tezuka and Yuichi were

alarmed that one of the Zodiac members, Tenbiza, posed as Tezuka and this caused Yuichi to become a

Zodiac member under the name Uoza. Yuichi tearfully recounted how he witnessed many deaths in front

of him, from the massacre of the DDS students (**Detective School Q** - **_Koudoutai: The New Enemy_**)

to the ambush of the two Chosen Children in the Digimon World in America (**Digimon** – **_Fallen Angel_**)

up to the unremorseful attack on a group of Scottish schoolchildren (**Read or Die** – **_The Book Of Immortality_**)

(**A/n**: These three aforementioned fanfics took place between **_Koudoutai part 1_**, and before **_Koudoutai part 2_**.

Read them to know the lowdown). It was at this point that Yuichi decided to quit being a Zodiac member,

and deserted the group. And after months of hiding, Yuichi and Tezuka met again.

After a month, Yuichi and Tezuka came across an internet café, and saw a banner that advertises a new

piano game. Yuichi decided to try it to see if his motor skills have returned. To his frustration, it didn't.

Yuichi tearfully told Tezuka that his life was over, as he couldn't play the piano anymore, and that he became

an accessory to the Zodiac's crimes. Tezuka not wanting to see that happen, told Yuichi that he should report

this to the authorities, and become a star witness, since he was deceived into joining the Zodiac. This gave Yuichi

a sense of hope, as well as wanting to make the Zodiac pay for the massacres they've committed. It was then

that a tentacle appeared from the computer screen and fastened itself around Yuichi's neck, and began to pull

him inside. Yuichi tried to fight it, but unable to break free. Tezuka then tried to pull Yuichi away from the screen,

but was not strong enough. Soon the tentacle pulled Yuichi inside, and to Tezuka's horror, he saw that the tentacle

belong to a wild Digimon, and disemboweled Yuichi, as blood was splattering and body parts flew everywhere.

Tezuka tried to get inside, but was unable to do so, as the portal to the Digimon world has shut itself close, and

Tezuka couldn't do anything but watch. "YUICHI! YUICHI!! YUICHI!!! AAARRRGGGHHH!!??!!!…" Tezuka

cried after seeing that it was already too late, for Yuichi Saito is now dead.

_**- - -END FLASHBACK- - -**_

Shinji was shocked to silence after hearing the story. Daisuke was clenching his fists upon hearing this.

"This has to be the work of the 2nd Digimon Emperor. Only he has the ability to command a wild Digimon

to do something like this." Daisuke said. V-Mon was silent, and tears were flowing down from his eyes.

Daisuke was surprised to see that someone else was there and heard it all. Shinji and Tezuka turned to see

who was there, and were surprised to see the DDS students were also there. Kyuu, Megumi, Takeru, Hikari,

Ken, Miyako, Kuniko, and Yukihira. Yukihira was livid at hearing the story, Kyuu and the other boys gave a

glaring look, while the girls were shedding tears. "Hey, we sympathize with you. We'll help in anyway we can

to stop the Zodiac. All you have to do is ask. And we'll be there to support you all the way." Kyuu proclaimed.

The other DDS students nodded in agreement. Tezuka smiled, seeing that they were motivated in helping to

stop the Zodiac.

**To Be Continued… **

**Fukisusabu Kaze No Naka De** by WAG

(3rd ending song from **Saiyuki Reload**)

Gakeppuchi o bokura wa kakeru

Keshite ushiro o furimukanai

Hitokoto mo kotoba wa shaberazu

Itsu no hi mo zangesuru koto mo naku

Sora o miagereba hageshii ame ga

Furikakaru osomatta ka to

Omoeba mata furihajimeru zujou o

Omoi okoseba karui kimochi de yume o kime

Koi o kime hito o kime jinsei o kime

Fukisusabu kaze no naka de

Kono puraido o sutesaru koto ga dekiru darou ka?

Koukai to shinjitsu no iro ga

Kokoro o matteiru

Mainichi ga kakumei no naka de boku wa

Itsumo kimi to issho ni itai!

Asa ga kuru to toki ga kawari

Kako no kachi ga chuu ni mau

Ima ga ato de kako ni naru you ni

Yami wa itsuka niji no kanata

Dare mo ga zetsubou kakushite dare mo ga iki o hisometeru

Jibun o azamuku koto wa mou dekinai yo!

Isshou kenmei jibun jishin de iyou to suru no ni

Mawari ga mina to onaji you ni suru

Fukisusabu kaze no naka de

Amari shinkoku ni wa kangaenai hou ga ii no ka?

Konya wa uso ni makeru koto naku

Kokoro o koraeteiru

Mainichi ga bunretsu no naka de boku wa

Itsumo kimi to issho ni itai!

Nani ga tadashikute nani ga machigatteiru no kamo

Wakaranai kono sekai de

Ima demo kimi ga boku no

Futago da to shinjiteiru yo

Fukisusabu kaze no naka de

Kimi no yasashisa ni ochite ikisouna yoru

Namida wa itsuka toki no kakera

Kokoro ga mayoi odotteiru

Fukisusabu kaze no naka de

Shinjitsu no honoo ga moeagatteiru

Jiyuu ni naritaitte ii nagara

Jibun no ori no naka demo ga iteita

Mainichi ga konran no naka de boku wa

Itsumo kimi to issho ni itai!

This was one of my favorite theme songs, and it fits here as this fic's ending theme.

**Preview:**

Raia vs. Mizugameza. Yup, Tezuka said that he was the next to die, but with Ryuki and

Knight with him, he'll survive, right? but then...Find out next chapter to what the result would be...


	24. Fall of the Fortune Teller

**Koudoutai: Fight for the Future**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! And welcome to Book 3 of Koudoutai. I wish to thank

the readers, and reviewers for reading and reviewing Koudoutai: The New Enemy, and

the side stories that I've written, and for reading Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back.

I really appreciate it. And now, it's time to get a move on, and on to the story!

For those who are new here, **READ KOUDOUTAI: THE NEW ENEMY and **

**KOUDOUTAI: THE ZODIAC STRIKES BACK**. These two fics are prequels,

so read them first before going here.

**Disclaimer**:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider Ryuki is owned by Ishimori Productions

ROD The TV is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex..

CLAMP School is owned by CLAMP

- - -

After a few hours of discussion, The DDS students departed and head straight to their

homes, leaving Shinji and Tezuka behind. Tezuka then became silent again and Shinji

asked him what's wrong. Tezuka said, "Remember what Shido Suzaku said. Only one

Zodiac fighter will remain standing, so it's impossible for any of you to stay alive. I myself

may not live long enough to see you accomplish your mission of stopping the war.". Shinji

tried to reassure Tezuka and said, "Don't be like that! How can you not live long to see

Zodiac behind bars?". Tezuka said, "Like Yuichi, I too cannot bring myself to kill another

human being.". Tezuka then took a match, and lit the stick. "Let's see what happens in the

future.". After the stick was burnt, Tezuka turn to Shinji and gave him a grim look. "The next

Zodiac fighter to die…is me.". Shinji was shocked to here this, and stood up. "That won't

happen! You're not going to die! I promise you that! And you don't have to kill just to stop

the Zodiac war! Leave it to Ren and me, we'll do the killing if needed, but please, don't give

your life away just like that!". Tezuka remained silent, while Shinji ranted.

- - -

**Don't Look Back Again **by WAG

(Opening song from **Saiyuki Reload-Gunlock**)

Bokutachi wa ikiru hodo ni sukoshi zutsu nakushite yuku

Umareru inochi ga areba namida, warai, shi mo atte

Dou ni mo naranai koto nante nai

Ososugiru koto nante, hontou wa hitotsu mo nai no sa

Tooku hateshinai michi, kyou mo tsuzuku

Hikari sae miushinatte, samayotta toshite mo

Don't look back again

Dare datte kunoushite, aruite yukunda

Sou sakebi tsuzukete, kizutsuitemo, asu o mitsukete

Wasuresarareta koukai mo tsumi mo

Ai mo zenbu dakishimete

Kekka wa futatsu shika nai umakuikuka, ikanai ka

Umakuikeba banbanzai, umakuikanakereba

Soko kara manabeba ii!

Kowagaranai, kowagaranai, ichiban osoroshii koto wa

Chousen o shinaku naru koto

Bokura wa ima ikite ita nani o mitsuketeku darou

Don't look back again

Samazama na koto de, afureteru jidai de

Ima dakara koso, sou, konna toki koso jibun rashisa nuite

Jibun ga ichiban suki na jibun de

Korekaramo aritsuzukete

Dare no me mo ki ni sezu ni!

Hoshii nara kawakikiru mae ni ima torimodose

Don't look back again

Namida no kazu dake kokoro ni kizande

Naite mo ii to omou kokoro ga ugoite iru wake dakara

Don't look back again

Dare datte kunoushite, aruite yukunda

Sou sakebi tsuzukete, kizutsuitemo, asu o mitsukete

Wasuresarareta koukai mo tsumi mo

Ai mo zenbu dakishimete

Ok, so I'm a Saiyuki fan, but thanks to Animax-Asia, specifically the Philippines, the Saiyuki

series (**_Reload_** and **_Reload_**-**_Gunlock_**) has become somewhat stale, due to the bad dubbing,

and that subtitled animes are now a big no-no to them. So now I'm sticking to fansubs.

**Changing the Destiny of Fate**

Later that night, Takeshi Asakura, aka Mizugameza was sitting on a chair right inside a deserted

place on the Kyushu port, eating cup noodles. His supper was interrupted when an eerie sound

was heard, and Shido Suzaku appeared. "I have a tip for you. You're next target is somewhere

near you, in Kyoto.". Asakura's ears wagged as if he were a fox hearing his prey's footsteps.

"Really? And who would that be?" Asakura inquired. "Miyuki Tezuka, also known as Uoza, but

changed his name to Raia. Here's his picture." Shido answered and showed him Tezuka's picture.

"Thanks for the tip." Asakura mellowed, and took another cup noodle and offered it to Shido.

"Care to have some?". Asakura blinked his eyes as Shido disappeared. "Fine. I'll have all of this

to myself.". Asakura sneered and gulped all of his supper.

Two hours later, Shinji and Yuri were shocked as Tezuka left the counter, carrying all of his

belongings on his backpack. He then approached Shinji and Yuri and said, "Thanks for everything

you've done. I'll be seeing you then.". Tezuka left, and Shinji went after him, while Yuri felt that

something bad is about to happen, since she too was aware about the Zodiac Wars, and Ren, Shinji

and Tezuka are among the targets of the other former Zodiac fighters.

Ren Akiyama has just arrived at the Atori Tea Houseafter an exhausting battle with some random

Digmons, and then visited the hospital to check on Eri's condton, and saw Tezuka boarding his

motorcycle. Ren was a bit surprised to see Tezuka leaving, and was approached by Shinji. "Tezuka's

leaving.". Ren then eyed Tezuka, who then approached him. He then gave Ren the Advent card, which

was given to him by Shido. "It's yours now. Use it if Asakura tries to cheat on you, or if he drives you

to a corner.". Ren received the card and stared at it. The Advent card says "SURVIVE". Ren then eyed

Tezuka and said, "Why are you giving this to me?". Tezuka's reply was, "…Asakura's a criminal but then

I couldn't bring myself to kill him." But then Shinji talkied to Tezuka and said, "Tezuka, you don't have

to leave…".Tezuka then attempted to give Shinji some assurance. "Don't worry. I won't die so easily.".

After that, Tezuka left. Ren and Shinji then went inside the Atori Tea House, wondering what awaits Tezuka.

It was 9 am the following morning. Tezuka was walking by a department store, when an eerie sound

rang. Tezuka braced himself, as Shido Suzaku appeared. "You have indeed sealed your fate, for that

Survive card was meant to protect you in your upcoming battles, but just as well, for you are getting

in the way of my plans. And your just like your friend, a weakling, and a coward.". But Tezuka rebutted.

"Yuichi is not a coward! He did what he has to do! Because he is not a murderer! And what would your

sister, Yuri feel, when she finds out what you were really doing? And that all of this is just a way of…".

But his musing was interrupted by another voice. "Zodiac Uoza, huh? I found you at last… wait…ah…

you're the friend of that pianist I assaulted. Want to avenge him? Come now, this is your chance.

Sop what do you ay, huh? Let's fight the fight, and I'll have lunch.". Tezuka turned and saw

Asakura grinning menacingly. "Mizugameza…" Tezuka spoke softly. A portal connecting to the

Digimon world and the human world appeared, and Asakura changed to his armored form and entered.

Tezuka hesitantly did the same and entered the portal. Miyako and Hawkmon saw and heard everything,

and contacted Ren and Shinji about this. Daisuke and V-Mon happened to pass by and saw the portal.

Miyako told Daisuke about this, and didn't waste time in entering the portal.

Inside the Digimon world, Raia activated the Swing Vent, but stood still, as Yuichi's face kept appearing,

and that the fortune he predicted, as well as what Shido told him, caused Tezuka to lose focus of the fight.

Asakura capitalized on this and beat up Raia with the Sword Vent. Raia tried to get his bearings back, but

still have trouble getting his focus, and soon he was beaten up. Daisuke then came and speared Asakura from

the side, causing Asakura to fall down. "I won't let you kill him, Mizugameza!" Daisuke ranted. Asakura smirked

and said, "Wanna bet?". Asakura then stabbed Daisuke with the Veno-Saber Sword Vent on his stomach,

and kicked him towards Raia. XV-Mon, who also followed Daisuke, was incensed and delivered several

blows at Asakura, but it didn't deter him. "Blast you, Mizugameza! You'll pay dearly for that!". XV-Mon

said, as he continued to pound Asakura. But Asakura was very wily, as he managed to sneak a card into

the Veno Visor while withstanding the blows. "**ADVENTO**". The Veno Visor confirmed the card's activation,

and from the yellow square that appeared on the ground, Venosnaker came out, and to XV-Mon and Raia's

surprise, the metallic skin surrounding Venosnaker "shattered", and replacing it with real Digimon skin.

XV-Mon was taken by surprise at what he saw. "That…that battle robot is actually a Digimon??!!

Impossible!!?!!". Asakura capitalized on XV-Mon's distraction, and stabbed XV-Mon on the back and

kicked him towards Venosnaker, who chomped off his head, killing him. Daisuke's eyes went wide in shock

and anger, as his Digimon partner was killed right in front of him, as the headless body of XV-Mon swayed back

and forth before slumping on the ground, and blood was scattering on his jacket. Daisuke was outraged and

mustered all his strength and went after him, but Asakura again stabbed Daisuke again with the Sword Vent,

this time at his left lung. Daisuke then collapsed on the ground. Miyako and Shurimon came and saw XV-Mon's

lifeless body, and saw Daisuke bleeding on the ground. "Get Daisuke out of here! Now! Take him to a hospital!"

Raia ordered. Miyako and Shurimon nodded, and Shurimon changed to Aquilamon and took Miyako and

Daisuke out of the Digimon world, and to the nearest hospital.

Asakura then sneaked behind Raia and stabbed him on the back near his kidney area, causing Raia to slump

on the floor, and Asakura began to beat him up. It was then that Ryuki came, and slashed Asakura with his own

Sword Vent. "Tezuka! What are you doing? Get up! You can't lose now! There's still a way of stopping the war

without killing!" Shinji urged. Tezuka however, was unable to stand up after his kidneys were ruptured. While Asakura

and Shinji were sword clashing, Asakura had Venosnaker attack Shinji, and soon got the upper hand. He then inserted

another card and inserted it into the Veno Visor. "**ADVENTO**". Metal-Ohitsu appeared, and to Shinji's surprise,

Metal-Ohitsu's robotic appearance was replaced with organic ones, revealing it to be a Digimon as well. Shinji was

distracted that Asakura kicked him towards Metal-Ohitsu and was plowed and beaten up. He was sent to the ground.

Asakura then took out two cards, which has the words "FINAL VENT" engraved, one with Venosnaker's symbol and

the other Metal-Ohitsu's, then asking Ryuki which card does he want him to use. "Stop arousing me!" Ryuki

growled, as he tries to get up. Mizugameza laughed, then inserted the card he chose. "**FINAL VENTO**". Venosnaker

then prepared itself as Asakura leapt backwards towards Venosnaker, and the Veno-Crasher was executed, and

heading towards Shinji. Tezuka, however, summoned all of his remaining strength, and got up, pushing Shinji out

of the way, but in doing so caused him to receive the full brunt of Asakura's Final Vent, as the move connected, and

was sent several meters away, rupturing and completely shattering the upper skeletal structure of his body, and causing

internal hemorrhage to well up on his internal organs, such as his heart and lungs, as well as his intestines. Tezuka

was facing down on the ground, not moving, then his Zodiac armor disintegrated, leaving him only in his human form.

Shinji tried to reach him, but Asakura stopped him, wanting to see Tezuka die, but Ren, in his armored form was flying

in the sky, with Dark Wind mounted on his back, kicked Asakura on the head, sending him a few meters away.

Dark Wind got off Ren's back, and Ren said,"Get Tezuka out of the Digimon world! Leave Asakura to me!".

Shinji then drags the weakened Tezuka out, while Ren stares at Asakura , and noticed that Venosnaker and

Metal-Ohitsu were now in their true forms. He realized that even Dark Wind might be a Digimon as well.

At the human world, Yuri arrived at the place after receiving a text message from Miyako, and saw Shinji trying

to rouse a bleeding Tezuka. Shinji saw Yuri and told her to call an ambulance. Yuri did so, and was told that they're

on their way. Tezuka did roused but was still weak. Shinji then encouraged Tezuka to live, saying that his help

was still needed. Tezuka then pointed his finger to Yuri, and tried to say something. Shinji and Yuri were puzzled as to

why Tezuka was pointing at her. Tezuka was actually trying to tell them that Yuri holds the key on why the Zodiac Wars

was orchestrated, and that a deadly threat was coming as well as the threat was the root cause of all of this, the

Zodiac Wars, and the creation of the Zodiac, at the same time, Shido's taunts were playing on his mind. Class C

arrived after receiving Miyako's call for help, and saw the dying Tezuka laid on Shinji's arms. Patamon, Armadimon,

Wormmon and Tailmon decided to donate their life energies to heal most of Tezuka's wounds so that he'll be

at least out of danger. As the Digimons were about to do that, Tezuka thought, "You are wrong, Shido. Yuri will

reject what you'll do, for what you did is wrong. You'll also realize the error of your ways once you found out the truth.".

After that, Tezuka expired. His eyes slowly shut close, and his arm fell to the ground. Shinji, Yuri, Class C and the

Digimons were shocked at this and grieved. "Tttteeeezzzzuuuukkkkaaa!!??!!".

At the Digimon world, Ren took out the Survive card, and placed it near the Dark Visor, and the Dark Visor changed

to its upgraded form. Ren inserted the card into the slot, and wind was blowing Asakura away, and Ren changed

into an upgraded version of Knight. The armor was nearly identical to that of the original Iteza, but instead of a

crossbow, the card reader was that of a sword and a scabbard. Ren then took out the sword (which was also a card reader),

and slashed his way towards Asakura. Asakura fought back, but an enraged Ren soon overpowered him. Asakura

activated the Strike Vent, but Ren saw the incoming Metal Horn, and smashed it before it reaches Asakura, and slashed

him on the left arm, penetrating his armor, and causes it to bleed. But suddenly, a **_Mermamon_** appeared

(A Digimon resembling a merman), and distracted Ren long enough to allow Asakura to escape. The Mermamon also

escaped, leaving a silent Ren pondering if Tezuka was alright.

**To Be Continued…**

**Fukisusabu Kaze No Naka De** by WAG

(3rd ending song from **Saiyuki Reload**)

Gakeppuchi o bokura wa kakeru

Keshite ushiro o furimukanai

Hitokoto mo kotoba wa shaberazu

Itsu no hi mo zangesuru koto mo naku

Sora o miagereba hageshii ame ga

Furikakaru osomatta ka to

Omoeba mata furihajimeru zujou o

Omoi okoseba karui kimochi de yume o kime

Koi o kime hito o kime jinsei o kime

Fukisusabu kaze no naka de

Kono puraido o sutesaru koto ga dekiru darou ka?

Koukai to shinjitsu no iro ga

Kokoro o matteiru

Mainichi ga kakumei no naka de boku wa

Itsumo kimi to issho ni itai!

Asa ga kuru to toki ga kawari

Kako no kachi ga chuu ni mau

Ima ga ato de kako ni naru you ni

Yami wa itsuka niji no kanata

Dare mo ga zetsubou kakushite dare mo ga iki o hisometeru

Jibun o azamuku koto wa mou dekinai yo!

Isshou kenmei jibun jishin de iyou to suru no ni

Mawari ga mina to onaji you ni suru

Fukisusabu kaze no naka de

Amari shinkoku ni wa kangaenai hou ga ii no ka?

Konya wa uso ni makeru koto naku

Kokoro o koraeteiru

Mainichi ga bunretsu no naka de boku wa

Itsumo kimi to issho ni itai!

Nani ga tadashikute nani ga machigatteiru no kamo

Wakaranai kono sekai de

Ima demo kimi ga boku no

Futago da to shinjiteiru yo

Fukisusabu kaze no naka de

Kimi no yasashisa ni ochite ikisouna yoru

Namida wa itsuka toki no kakera

Kokoro ga mayoi odotteiru

Fukisusabu kaze no naka de

Shinjitsu no honoo ga moeagatteiru

Jiyuu ni naritaitte ii nagara

Jibun no ori no naka demo ga iteita

Mainichi ga konran no naka de boku wa

Itsumo kimi to issho ni itai!

This was one of my favorite theme songs, and it fits here as this fic's ending theme.

- - -

Raia is now dead, and along with Ohitsujiza, the Zodiac fighters are winded down to 10. Who will be the next

Zodiac fighter to die? And XV-Mon's also dead. Where will trhis leave Daisuke, who's currently undergoing

medical treatment?

- - -

**Preview:**

Ren, Shinji, Yuri, and the DDS students are grieving over Tezuka and V-Mon's death, and Daisuke goes

after Asakura in a revengeful fury. Yuri ran off in despair over Tezuka's death, and To-Rasu makes a return.

Meanwhile, what can the rest of the Chosen Children do now that V-Mon is dead? Will he be replaced?

Find out next chapter.

**A/N**: The plots that you read from **_The Boiler Room Brawl_** story arc, up to here are actually taken from the Kamen Rider Ryuki TV series, from episodes 19 to 23, highlighting Kamen Rider Gai's death up to Kamen Rider Raia's death.

From here on, the future plots will be more akin to the Ryuki storyline, but of course the elements from Detective School Q and Digimon Adventure 02 will still be infused here, so don't worry. Of course there will be some Digimon villains to contend with.

And also, in the upcoming chapters, I'll be infusing elements from 2 Ryuki movies: **Kamen Rider Ryuki: _13 Riders Special_**, and **Kamen Rider Ryuki: _Episode Final_**.


	25. Moment of Silence

Koudoutai: Fight for the Future

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! And welcome to Book 3 of Koudoutai. I wish to thank the

readers, and reviewers for reading and reviewing Koudoutai: The New Enemy, and the side

stories that I've written, and for reading Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back. I really

appreciate it. And now, it's time to get a move on, and on to the story!

For those who are new here, **READ KOUDOUTAI: THE NEW ENEMY and **

**KOUDOUTAI: THE ZODIAC STRIKES BACK**. These two fics are prequels, so

read them first before going here.

Disclaimer:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider Ryuki is owned by Ishimori Productions

ROD The TV is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex..

CLAMP School is owned by CLAMP

- - -

Daisuke was confined at the Kyoto General Hospital, and is treated for deep stab wounds

on his stomach and left lung. He was to be sidelined for at least a month and a half. He was

crying over V-Mon's death at the hands of Mizugameza, who also killed Raia.

Shinji, Yuri, and the rest of Class C brought Tezuka's body to the morgue to cremate his

body. They were all in tears.

At the Digimon world, Ren, in his "Survive" form, surveyed the area after a Mermamon

interfered, allowing Mizugameza to escape. He then saw the lifeless, and headless, body of

XV-Mon, slumped on the ground. Soon the body was "deleted" (evaporated), and nothing was

left. Ren clenched his fists as Mizugameza has claimed two victims' life: XV-Mon.

- - -

Don't Look Back Again by WAG

(Opening song from **Saiyuki Reload-Gunlock**)

Bokutachi wa ikiru hodo ni sukoshi zutsu nakushite yuku

Umareru inochi ga areba namida, warai, shi mo atte

Dou ni mo naranai koto nante nai

Ososugiru koto nante, hontou wa hitotsu mo nai no sa

Tooku hateshinai michi, kyou mo tsuzuku

Hikari sae miushinatte, samayotta toshite mo

Don't look back again

Dare datte kunoushite, aruite yukunda

Sou sakebi tsuzukete, kizutsuitemo, asu o mitsukete

Wasuresarareta koukai mo tsumi mo

Ai mo zenbu dakishimete

Kekka wa futatsu shika nai umakuikuka, ikanai ka

Umakuikeba banbanzai, umakuikanakereba

Soko kara manabeba ii!

Kowagaranai, kowagaranai, ichiban osoroshii koto wa

Chousen o shinaku naru koto

Bokura wa ima ikite ita nani o mitsuketeku darou

Don't look back again

Samazama na koto de, afureteru jidai de

Ima dakara koso, sou, konna toki koso jibun rashisa nuite

Jibun ga ichiban suki na jibun de

Korekaramo aritsuzukete

Dare no me mo ki ni sezu ni!

Hoshii nara kawakikiru mae ni ima torimodose

Don't look back again

Namida no kazu dake kokoro ni kizande

Naite mo ii to omou kokoro ga ugoite iru wake dakara

Don't look back again

Dare datte kunoushite, aruite yukunda

Sou sakebi tsuzukete, kizutsuitemo, asu o mitsukete

Wasuresarareta koukai mo tsumi mo

Ai mo zenbu dakishimete

Ok, so I'm a Saiyuki fan, but thanks to Animax-Asia, specifically the Philippines, the Saiyuki

series (**_Reload_** and **_Reload_**-**_Gunlock_**) has become somewhat stale, due to the bad dubbing, and

that subtitled animes are now a big no-no to them. So now I'm sticking to fansubs.

Day of Grief and Sadness

Shinji and Yuri went back to the Atori Tea House after Tezuka's body was cremated, and were

still grieving. Class C went to the Kyoto General Hospital to check on Daisuke. Once they've arrived,

they saw Miyako crying. Hawkmon grimly told the rest about Mizugameza stabbing Daisuke, and killing

XV-Mon and Tezuka. Takeru and the rest couldn't believe their ears, unable to accept that Mizugameza

claim the lives of two important allies. Hikari went inside Daisuke's room to console him, Takeru

called Yamato and the other senior batch Chosens to inform them about what happened.

Ken went to DDS to file a report about what happened. He also sports a grim face, as he and

V-Mon were very close. Wormmon was also saddened by the deaths of Tezuka and V-Mon.

At the Atori Tea House, Ren was surprised to hear that Tezuka has died. Despite looking and acting

tough, he too was saddened by Tezuka's passing. Ren tried to raise their spirits by saying that Tezuka

was already prepared for the worse, and that he knew that his time was up. He also told Yuri and Shinji

that it'd be best that they move on. Yuri, in tears and grief, ran out of the restaurant. Ren and Shinji decided

to let her go for now.

At CLAMP School, a representative from Interpol came and met with Principal Dan. The representative

then told principal Dan that they'll be aided by their best Interpol agent. The representative then introduced

their agent to Principal Dan: Roy Mustang. Mustang shook hands with Principal Dan, and immediately told

him about the current status of the Zodiac. Everyone inside the conference room were surprised at what

Mustang said. "Are you sure? You're saying that the Zodiac disbanded and are now at war with each other?"

Dan clarified. "Yes, Principal Dan. The Zodiac's benefactor, Shido Suzaku, made it official. And what's more

strange, is that he is offering a "prize" to whoever will be the last Zodiac fighter remaining. It seems that the

whole "rule the world" scheme is just a cover. I believe there's something more deeper than this.". At this

point, the secretary of Directress Ohkawa entered the room, bowed, and told Principal Dan that

Daisuke Motomiya is in a hospital in Kyoto. She then handed to him her mobile phone, and it was Miyako

who was speaking. She then told Principal Dan about what happened. Principal Dan looked concerned,

as Mustang's claims were indeed true. After ending the call, he told Mustang about this, and Mustang showed

Dan the Kaniza card deck. Mustang then told him that the Zodiac were unaware of his true nature. The Interpol

representative assured to Principal Dan that Mustang, as Kaniza, will be very useful in apprehending the Zodiac

members, as well as he'll be investigating the so-called "Zodiac wars".

Ken arrived at DDS, and immediately told Class Q and A about what happened. Both classes were saddened

by what happen, and became concerned after Ken told them that Mizugameza now has Metal-Ohitsu by his side,

and that Mizugameza's two robots were actually Digimons.

Ken then proceeded to tell Principal Dan about what he just told Class Q and A. Mustang also confirmed it,

as he told them that Volcancer also evolved into a Digimon. Everyone then discussed further about what to do next

now that the Zodiac was no more.

To Be Continued…

Fukisusabu Kaze No Naka De by WAG

(3rd ending song from **Saiyuki Reload**)

Gakeppuchi o bokura wa kakeru

Keshite ushiro o furimukanai

Hitokoto mo kotoba wa shaberazu

Itsu no hi mo zangesuru koto mo naku

Sora o miagereba hageshii ame ga

Furikakaru osomatta ka to

Omoeba mata furihajimeru zujou o

Omoi okoseba karui kimochi de yume o kime

Koi o kime hito o kime jinsei o kime

Fukisusabu kaze no naka de

Kono puraido o sutesaru koto ga dekiru darou ka?

Koukai to shinjitsu no iro ga

Kokoro o matteiru

Mainichi ga kakumei no naka de boku wa

Itsumo kimi to issho ni itai!

Asa ga kuru to toki ga kawari

Kako no kachi ga chuu ni mau

Ima ga ato de kako ni naru you ni

Yami wa itsuka niji no kanata

Dare mo ga zetsubou kakushite dare mo ga iki o hisometeru

Jibun o azamuku koto wa mou dekinai yo!

Isshou kenmei jibun jishin de iyou to suru no ni

Mawari ga mina to onaji you ni suru

Fukisusabu kaze no naka de

Amari shinkoku ni wa kangaenai hou ga ii no ka?

Konya wa uso ni makeru koto naku

Kokoro o koraeteiru

Mainichi ga bunretsu no naka de boku wa

Itsumo kimi to issho ni itai!

Nani ga tadashikute nani ga machigatteiru no kamo

Wakaranai kono sekai de

Ima demo kimi ga boku no

Futago da to shinjiteiru yo

Fukisusabu kaze no naka de

Kimi no yasashisa ni ochite ikisouna yoru

Namida wa itsuka toki no kakera

Kokoro ga mayoi odotteiru

Fukisusabu kaze no naka de

Shinjitsu no honoo ga moeagatteiru

Jiyuu ni naritaitte ii nagara

Jibun no ori no naka demo ga iteita

Mainichi ga konran no naka de boku wa

Itsumo kimi to issho ni itai!

This was one of my favorite theme songs, and it fits here as this fic's ending theme.

Raia is now dead, and along with Ohitsujiza, the Zodiac fighters are winded down to 10. Who will be the next

Zodiac fighter to die?

Preview:

Ren gets to use the Survive Final Vent for the first time, and Dark Wind "evolves" from a battle robot to a real

Digimon. Then something unexpected happens, as the Zodiac fighters's powers malfaunctions.


	26. Dark Wind Evolves

**Koudoutai: Fight for the Future**

Sorry for not updating for three days. Christmas reasons, and I couldn't sneak my way

out of the house...

Anyway, here it is. The continuation!

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! And welcome to Book 3 of Koudoutai. I wish to thank

the readers, and reviewers for reading and reviewing Koudoutai: The New Enemy, and

the side stories that I've written, and for reading Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back. I

really appreciate it. And now, it's time to get a move on, and on to the story!

For those who are new here, **READ KOUDOUTAI: THE NEW ENEMY **

**and KOUDOUTAI: THE ZODIAC STRIKES BACK**. These two fics are prequels,

so read them first before going here.

**Disclaimer**:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider Ryuki is owned by Ishimori Productions

ROD The TV is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex..

CLAMP School is owned by CLAMP

- - -

At the ORE Journal, Shinji was working on a report while trying to get over Tezuka's

death. Ren was sitting by the edge of the sea wall, also sadden by Tezuka's passing.

He also recalled seeing V-Mon's headless body dissipating before disappearing completely.

But neither he and Shinji were aware that Yuri hasn't come back at the Atori Tea House

for several hours.

- - -

**Don't Look Back Again **by WAG

(Opening song from **Saiyuki Reload-Gunlock**)

Bokutachi wa ikiru hodo ni sukoshi zutsu nakushite yuku

Umareru inochi ga areba namida, warai, shi mo atte

Dou ni mo naranai koto nante nai

Ososugiru koto nante, hontou wa hitotsu mo nai no sa

Tooku hateshinai michi, kyou mo tsuzuku

Hikari sae miushinatte, samayotta toshite mo

Don't look back again

Dare datte kunoushite, aruite yukunda

Sou sakebi tsuzukete, kizutsuitemo, asu o mitsukete

Wasuresarareta koukai mo tsumi mo

Ai mo zenbu dakishimete

Kekka wa futatsu shika nai umakuikuka, ikanai ka

Umakuikeba banbanzai, umakuikanakereba

Soko kara manabeba ii!

Kowagaranai, kowagaranai, ichiban osoroshii koto wa

Chousen o shinaku naru koto

Bokura wa ima ikite ita nani o mitsuketeku darou

Don't look back again

Samazama na koto de, afureteru jidai de

Ima dakara koso, sou, konna toki koso jibun rashisa nuite

Jibun ga ichiban suki na jibun de

Korekaramo aritsuzukete

Dare no me mo ki ni sezu ni!

Hoshii nara kawakikiru mae ni ima torimodose

Don't look back again

Namida no kazu dake kokoro ni kizande

Naite mo ii to omou kokoro ga ugoite iru wake dakara

Don't look back again

Dare datte kunoushite, aruite yukunda

Sou sakebi tsuzukete, kizutsuitemo, asu o mitsukete

Wasuresarareta koukai mo tsumi mo

Ai mo zenbu dakishimete

Ok, so I'm a Saiyuki fan, but thanks to Animax-Asia, specifically the Philippines, the

Saiyuki series (**_Reload_** and **_Reload_**-**_Gunlock_**) has become somewhat stale, due to

the bad dubbing, and that subtitled animes are now a big no-no to them. So now I'm

sticking to fansubs.

**Dark Raider: Wind of Power **

At CLAMP School, Principal Dan, Roy Mustang and other school officials ended their

discussion about the Zodiac after learning about Raia's death, and that Mizugameza killed

one of Class C's partner Digimon.

Meanwhile, at the Kyoto Hospital, Taichi and the other senior Chosen children visited

Daisuke, and were concerned about Daisuke being despondent and depressed over

V-Mon's death, while the rest of the DDS students paid him a visit.

Meanwhile, four hours later, at a park in Osaka, Kazuma was downloading a game

from the internet when the LCD from his laptop glowed, and out came Mermamon,

and another water Digimon followed. It was a Squidramon, and both Digimons were

about to pounce on Kazuma when Shinji grabbed Kazuma before the Digimons were

about to reach him, and Ren came as well, hitting the two Digimons with his helmet. The

two Digimons then fled by going back to the Digimon world via Kazuma's laptop. Ren

then took out the Sagittarius card deck, pointed it towards the laptop's screen, and a

metallic belt appeared, and Ren chanted "Henshin!", and changed into his Zodiac armor,

and entered the Digimon world. Shinji and Kazuma then watched the scene from the laptop,

as Ren and the two Digimons were about to fight.

Inside the Digimon world, Ren was thrown against a corner as the two Digimons were

too strong, so Ren (as Knight) took out the survive card, and the Dark Visor changed into

a sword and scabbard. Knight then inserted the Survive card, and a voice confirmed it.

**"SURVIVE".** A gust of wind blew the two Digimons away, and Knight' armor was upgraded,

Similar to the original Iteza's armor. Ren then took out a card, and inserted it into the Survive

visor. **"GUST VENTO". **Dark Wind appeared, and "shed" its metallic skin, revealing itself

as a real Digimon, then changed into its Survive form, evolving into Dark Raider. Dark Raider then

spread its wings, and a pair of turbine whels appreared, producing strong gusts of wind, blewing the

two Digimons away from several meters. Knight then took out another card, and inerted the Final Vent

card into the Survive visor. Knight then hopped onto Dark Raider, and the the two dashed

towards Mermamon and Squidramon. Dark Raider then changed into a bulky motorcycle, then fired a

laser beam, petrifying the Squidramon, while Mermamon makes its escape. A black cloth appeared from

Knigt's back, then enveloped around Knight and Dark Raider (Kinda like Spawn), and took the form

and shape of a missile. The "Missile" then rammed the Squidramon, killing it. Knight then

exited the Digimon world via Kazuma's laptop, everting back to normal. Kazuma and Shinji stared

in amazement at what the just witnessed. Then Kazuma noticed that the Mermamon was moving a few feet

away ia the laptop, and Ren and Shinji changed into their amored forms and went after it.

Once inside the Digimon world, Knight and Ryuki were joined by To-Rasu, and were about to corner

the Mermamon when their armor were starting to disappear. The three Zodiac fighters went to their seperate

ways, nd exited the Digimon world. When Kazuma asked Ren and shinji what happened, their questions were

answered when Ren and Shinji looked at their Advent cards, only to find out that their cards went blank.

**To Be Continued… **

**Fukisusabu Kaze No Naka De** by WAG

(3rd ending song from **Saiyuki Reload**)

Gakeppuchi o bokura wa kakeru

Keshite ushiro o furimukanai

Hitokoto mo kotoba wa shaberazu

Itsu no hi mo zangesuru koto mo naku

Sora o miagereba hageshii ame ga

Furikakaru osomatta ka to

Omoeba mata furihajimeru zujou o

Omoi okoseba karui kimochi de yume o kime

Koi o kime hito o kime jinsei o kime

Fukisusabu kaze no naka de

Kono puraido o sutesaru koto ga dekiru darou ka?

Koukai to shinjitsu no iro ga

Kokoro o matteiru

Mainichi ga kakumei no naka de boku wa

Itsumo kimi to issho ni itai!

Asa ga kuru to toki ga kawari

Kako no kachi ga chuu ni mau

Ima ga ato de kako ni naru you ni

Yami wa itsuka niji no kanata

Dare mo ga zetsubou kakushite dare mo ga iki o hisometeru

Jibun o azamuku koto wa mou dekinai yo!

Isshou kenmei jibun jishin de iyou to suru no ni

Mawari ga mina to onaji you ni suru

Fukisusabu kaze no naka de

Amari shinkoku ni wa kangaenai hou ga ii no ka?

Konya wa uso ni makeru koto naku

Kokoro o koraeteiru

Mainichi ga bunretsu no naka de boku wa

Itsumo kimi to issho ni itai!

Nani ga tadashikute nani ga machigatteiru no kamo

Wakaranai kono sekai de

Ima demo kimi ga boku no

Futago da to shinjiteiru yo

Fukisusabu kaze no naka de

Kimi no yasashisa ni ochite ikisouna yoru

Namida wa itsuka toki no kakera

Kokoro ga mayoi odotteiru

Fukisusabu kaze no naka de

Shinjitsu no honoo ga moeagatteiru

Jiyuu ni naritaitte ii nagara

Jibun no ori no naka demo ga iteita

Mainichi ga konran no naka de boku wa

Itsumo kimi to issho ni itai!

This was one of my favorite theme songs, and it fits here as this fic's ending theme.

Ok, what gives? Dark Wind changed into a Digimon, then into his upgraded form, and now their powers

malfunctioned?

**Preview:**

Ren and Shinji searched for Yuri so that their powers will return, then encounters Mizugameza again,

and this time they'll discover that he has a younger brother. What situation will the two former Zodiac

fighters get embroiled into? And what will the results be?

Also, To-Rasu makes a return appearance. But on what side will he be? Good, or evil?

Check out the next chapter to know the answer.

**A/N**: The plots that you read from chapters 11 up to here are actually taken from the

**_Kamen Rider Ryuki_** TV series, from episodes 19 to 23, highlighting Kamen Rider Gai's death up

to Kamen Rider Raia's death.

From here on, the future plots will be more akin to the Ryuki storyline, but of course the elements

from Detective School Q and Digimon Adventure 02 will still be infused here, so don't worry. Of course

there will be some Digimon villains to contend with.

And also, in the upcoming chapters, I'll be infusing elements from 2 Ryuki movies:

**Kamen Rider Ryuki: _13 Riders Special_**, and **Kamen Rider Ryuki: _Episode Final_**.


	27. My Brother's Keeper

**Koudoutai: Fight for the Future**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! And welcome to Book 3 of Koudoutai. I wish to thank

the readers, and reviewers for reading and reviewing Koudoutai: The New Enemy, and

the side stories that I've written, and for reading Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back.

I really appreciate it. And now, it's time to get a move on, and on to the story!

For those who are new here, **READ KOUDOUTAI: THE NEW ENEMY and **

**KOUDOUTAI: THE ZODIAC STRIKES BACK**. These two fics are prequels, so

read them first before going here.

**Disclaimer**:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider Ryuki is owned by Ishimori Productions

ROD The TV is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex..

CLAMP School is owned by CLAMP

- - -

**_FLASHBACK_ (took place before Ren activated the survive card)**

Shinji reported for work at the ORE Journal, and was surprised that his colleague, Reiko

Momori, was somewhere near the Hiraizumi tunnel. Reiko told Shinji and her boss

(via mobile phone) that she found Asakura. During the interview, Asakura told her his life

story, and that he help save his elder brother from a fire that engulfed his home. Reiko also

said that should Asakura gets to see his elder brother, he will turn himself in. Reiko tried to

contact Shinji, but his mobile phone was off, while Shinji and Ren were trying to figure out

what happened to their card decks

_**END FLASHBACK**_

- - -

**Don't Look Back Again **by WAG

(Opening song from **Saiyuki Reload-Gunlock**)

Bokutachi wa ikiru hodo ni sukoshi zutsu nakushite yuku

Umareru inochi ga areba namida, warai, shi mo atte

Dou ni mo naranai koto nante nai

Ososugiru koto nante, hontou wa hitotsu mo nai no sa

Tooku hateshinai michi, kyou mo tsuzuku

Hikari sae miushinatte, samayotta toshite mo

Don't look back again

Dare datte kunoushite, aruite yukunda

Sou sakebi tsuzukete, kizutsuitemo, asu o mitsukete

Wasuresarareta koukai mo tsumi mo

Ai mo zenbu dakishimete

Kekka wa futatsu shika nai umakuikuka, ikanai ka

Umakuikeba banbanzai, umakuikanakereba

Soko kara manabeba ii!

Kowagaranai, kowagaranai, ichiban osoroshii koto wa

Chousen o shinaku naru koto

Bokura wa ima ikite ita nani o mitsuketeku darou

Don't look back again

Samazama na koto de, afureteru jidai de

Ima dakara koso, sou, konna toki koso jibun rashisa nuite

Jibun ga ichiban suki na jibun de

Korekaramo aritsuzukete

Dare no me mo ki ni sezu ni!

Hoshii nara kawakikiru mae ni ima torimodose

Don't look back again

Namida no kazu dake kokoro ni kizande

Naite mo ii to omou kokoro ga ugoite iru wake dakara

Don't look back again

Dare datte kunoushite, aruite yukunda

Sou sakebi tsuzukete, kizutsuitemo, asu o mitsukete

Wasuresarareta koukai mo tsumi mo

Ai mo zenbu dakishimete

Ok, so I'm a Saiyuki fan, but thanks to Animax-Asia, specifically the Philippines, the Saiyuki

series (**_Reload_** and **_Reload_**-**_Gunlock_**) has become somewhat stale, due to the bad dubbing,

and that subtitled animes are now a big no-no to them. So now I'm sticking to fansubs.

**My Brother's Keeper **

Reiko Momori went to various sources to find any leads that would connect Asakura to his

surviving elder brother. She then went to some of her contacts in hopes of getting some information.

She then went to Suichi Kitaoka, who just recovered from a dizzying spell after his card deck went

mysteriously blank. There Kitaoka told her the info she needed.

Meanwhile, Shido Suzaku told Ren and Shinji that the Zodiac War will be postponed for now, telling

them to look for Yuri, or else the Mermamon will go after them. Using his laptop, Kazuma managed to

locate where Yuri is, and went to a beach in Osaka.

There they found Yuri, but the Mermamon came out of the laptop. Ren checked his card deck, seeing

that his cards remained in blank form, and he , shinji and Kazuma went into hiding while avoiding the

water Digimon.

Meanwhile, the Suzaku siblings (Shido and Yuri) had some tender coverations, and parted ways. It was

then that the Mermamon retreated, and Yuri and her friends were reunited. Shido's voice boomed, saying

that their Zodiac powers will soon return. Shinji then opened his cell phone, just in time to receive Reiko's

call, who told him about her findings. Ren, Shinji, Yuri and Kazuma went back to Kyoto.

At the Atori Tea house, Ren, Kazuma and Shinji were having a hot debate about what Reiko just said.

Ren reminded Shinji that Asakura killed many people in Japan and Scotland, saying that what he told Reiko

was just a ruse. Shinji defended Reiko, saying what if Reiko was right. They decided then to go and met

Reiko. Meanwhile, Reiko managed to find the elder brother of Asakura at a local business district in Sapporo.

There she told the elder Asakura about this, but the elder Asakura wasn't fully convinced that Takeshi Asakura

did that deed, believing that Takeshi was the one who set the house on fire.

Reiko left and contacted Shinji to help her persuade the elder Asakura to go with her. Shinji, by then,

persuaded Ren to go with him to meet Reiko. Ren, on the other hand, was skeptical, after seeing how

he killed Ohitsujiza and Raia.

At the Digimon world, Daisuke (whose wounds were healed coutesy of the other Digimons, who donated

some of their energies to heal it) was still in a state of depression, still unable to get over V-Mon's death.

Hikari and Tailmon went there to comfort Daisuke. "You know, I'm starting to doubt myself. I wonder if

I'm fit to be a leader of the Chosen Children or not. I went ahead without thinking, and here I am…". "You

went on ahead to buy Tezuka-san some time to recover, but then Asakura was too strong. Even though

XV-Mon managed to pound him, Asakura was still too strong. So don't go on blaming yourself on this."

Hikari told him. She then had Daisuke sat down on a rock, and wrapped her arms around him, made

soothing sounds, as Daisuke again burst into tears.

Odaiba. At the Izumi residence, There was nobody home, save for two teenagers moving under the blankets,

and their clothes were scattered on the floor. Underneath the blankets were the naked forms of

Koushiro Izumi and Mimi Tachkawa. They were cuddling and soon made love. After 15 minutes, they were

lying on the bed, resting their bodies. As the two lovers were cuddling, Koushiro's mobile phone rang.

After answering it, his face turned grim after hearing what he just heard. After cutting off the line, he went

beside Mimi to tell her the bad news. "V-Mon and Tezuka were killed, and the Zodiac disbanded and are

after each others' throats.". Mimi was surprised at this and said, "How did that happened?". Koushiro then

went on to explain that V-Mon was killed while in champion form while taking on Mizugameza. Koushiro

also said that both Venosnaker and Metal-Ohitsu "shed" their metallic skins, and were replaced with organic

ones. "According to what the others learned, Mizugameza,'s battle robots are actually Digimons. How did

that happen, they don't know." Koushiro concluded his speech. "We better get dressed and go to the

Digimon world and get Daisuke out of his slump." Mimi said, but then smirked. "But before that…". Mimi

pushed Koushiro on the bed and said, "Let's go for round two, then we go.". Koushiro stared wide-eyed

as Mimi kissed him, and that his whole body was reactivated, and decided to go along with her.

At CLAMP School, Class Q and A, along with Nokoru, Suoh, and Akira were surprised at what Takeru

just told them. "At least the Zodiac's disbanded." Said Akira. "But it's not the end yet. According to

Mustang, he believes that there was a reason why Shido Suzaku, the Zodiac's benefactor, founded the

Zodiac. The crimes the Zodiac committed were just a series of dry tests to see how the 12 Zodiac members

will get to use their weapons, how they'll fight, and how to defend themselves. It seem to me that they're just

pawns. Now he just had them kill each other off all for the sake of winning a prize.". Kyuu was also puzzled,

as well as Ryu. They then continued their debate regarding the mystery surrounding the Zodiac's creation and

disbandment.

At a Kyoto, Ren, Kazuma and Shinji met up with Reiko and proceeded to head towards Sapporo to meet

with the elder Asakura.

At Sapporo, Ren, Kazuma and Shinji were there, and along with Reiko, They talked to the elder Asakura about

Takeshi. Reiko then told the elder Asakura that it was Takeshi who actually saved him from the fire. The elder

Asakura seem to be convinced of this and agreed to go with him.

After an hour of driving on their rented SUV, they were cruising in the middle of the Hiraizumi tunnel when

Takeshi Asakura appeared. The youngest Asakura appeared. The elder Asakura went out and hugged his

younger brother. Asakura appeared to act like a lost child finding his family. After the embrace, Asakura

reverted to his menacing mood. "You stupid sucker.". Asakura laughed then resumed his speech. "I tricked her

into thinking that I saved you.". The elder Asakura looked mortified, while Reiko confronted Asakura. "But

you said…". "I tricked you, you bitch.". Asakura replied. At that moment, a yellow square appeared, and

Venosnaker's head appeared, and gobbled up the elder Asakura and returned to the Digimon World. Reiko

didn't see this as she was facing Asakura, but Ren and Shinji did, and were alarmed as Asakura grabbed Reiko

and drove her head against the car's windshield, knocking her out. Ren then checked his card deck, and

discovered that his powers have returned. He the faced Asakura while telling Shinji that Asakura wasn't a man

but a monster. Asakura smiled while he waved his Aquarius card deck and said, "Thanks for the compliment.

So what do you say then? Let's fight the fight.". Asakura changed to Mizugameza and entered the portal, which

appeared out of nowhere. Ren was incensed, and changed to his armored form, and entered the portal. Shinji stood

there, looking dejected, and silently berated himself for thinking that Asakura would change for the better. He

then changed to Ryuki and told Kazuma to look after Reiko, then he entered the portal. Behind the SUV came

two men. One dressed in business attire clothing and the other in casual attire. "Are you going to help them, attorney?"

said the younger man in casual attire. "Yes, Goro, and this is the only way to make amends of what I've done."

The business attired-man replied. "You were controlled by the dark seed, and broke free due to your illness…".

Says the other man, who turned out to be Goro Yura. "I'll be fine. Take Ms. Momori and that boy to a hospital,

while I go take out Asakura.". The man replied, who turned out to be Suichi Kitaoka. He then took out his

Taurus card deck and said, "Henshin!". Kitaoka changed to his armored form and became To-Rasu. To-Rasu

then went inside the Digimon World, while Kazuma stared in surprise, and Goro wrote a note to say that he'll

take Reiko Momori to a nearby hospital should Ren, Shinji and Kitaoka return from the Digimon world, and posted

it on the SUV.

**To Be Continued… **

**Fukisusabu Kaze No Naka De** by WAG

(3rd ending song from **Saiyuki Reload**)

Gakeppuchi o bokura wa kakeru

Keshite ushiro o furimukanai

Hitokoto mo kotoba wa shaberazu

Itsu no hi mo zangesuru koto mo naku

Sora o miagereba hageshii ame ga

Furikakaru osomatta ka to

Omoeba mata furihajimeru zujou o

Omoi okoseba karui kimochi de yume o kime

Koi o kime hito o kime jinsei o kime

Fukisusabu kaze no naka de

Kono puraido o sutesaru koto ga dekiru darou ka?

Koukai to shinjitsu no iro ga

Kokoro o matteiru

Mainichi ga kakumei no naka de boku wa

Itsumo kimi to issho ni itai!

Asa ga kuru to toki ga kawari

Kako no kachi ga chuu ni mau

Ima ga ato de kako ni naru you ni

Yami wa itsuka niji no kanata

Dare mo ga zetsubou kakushite dare mo ga iki o hisometeru

Jibun o azamuku koto wa mou dekinai yo!

Isshou kenmei jibun jishin de iyou to suru no ni

Mawari ga mina to onaji you ni suru

Fukisusabu kaze no naka de

Amari shinkoku ni wa kangaenai hou ga ii no ka?

Konya wa uso ni makeru koto naku

Kokoro o koraeteiru

Mainichi ga bunretsu no naka de boku wa

Itsumo kimi to issho ni itai!

Nani ga tadashikute nani ga machigatteiru no kamo

Wakaranai kono sekai de

Ima demo kimi ga boku no

Futago da to shinjiteiru yo

Fukisusabu kaze no naka de

Kimi no yasashisa ni ochite ikisouna yoru

Namida wa itsuka toki no kakera

Kokoro ga mayoi odotteiru

Fukisusabu kaze no naka de

Shinjitsu no honoo ga moeagatteiru

Jiyuu ni naritaitte ii nagara

Jibun no ori no naka demo ga iteita

Mainichi ga konran no naka de boku wa

Itsumo kimi to issho ni itai!

This was one of my favorite theme songs, and it fits here as this fic's ending theme.

To-Rasu is now a good guy? Let's wait and see what will happen.

**Preview:**

To-Rasu is back, but which side will he be at? Remember it's a war between

Zodiac fighters, and it's every Zodiac for him/herself. What will happen should

To-Rasu join forces with either side? And what will the outcome be since Daisuke

and Hikari are also there?

**A/N**: The plots that you read from chapters 11 up to here are actually taken from

the **_Kamen Rider Ryuki_** TV series, from episodes 19 to 23, highlighting

Kamen Rider Gai's death up to Kamen Rider Raia's death.

From here on, the future plots will be more akin to the Ryuki storyline, but of course

the elements from Detective School Q and Digimon Adventure 02 will still be infused

here, so don't worry. Of course there will be some Digimon villains to contend with.

And also, in the upcoming chapters, I'll be infusing elements from 2 Ryuki movies:

**Kamen Rider Ryuki: _13 Riders Special_**, and **Kamen Rider Ryuki: _Episode Final_**.


	28. Unite Vent! ThreeInOne Digimon!

**Koudoutai: Fight for the Future**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! And welcome to Book 3 of Koudoutai. I wish to thank

the readers, and reviewers for reading and reviewing Koudoutai: The New Enemy, and

the side stories that I've written, and for reading Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back.

I really appreciate it. And now, it's time to get a move on, and on to the story!

For those who are new here, **READ KOUDOUTAI: THE NEW ENEMY and **

**KOUDOUTAI: THE ZODIAC STRIKES BACK**. These two fics are prequels, so read

them first before going here.

**Disclaimer**:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider Ryuki is owned by Ishimori Productions

ROD The TV is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex..

CLAMP School is owned by CLAMP

- - -

Inside the Digimon world, Knight finally caught up with Mizugameza and began to pound him

down with a barrage of fists all over his body, but Mizugameza retaliated with some punches

of his own. Knight then began to notice that Shinji was nowhere in sight. "He got lost again."

Knight thought.

- - -

**Don't Look Back Again **by WAG

(Opening song from **Saiyuki Reload-Gunlock**)

Bokutachi wa ikiru hodo ni sukoshi zutsu nakushite yuku

Umareru inochi ga areba namida, warai, shi mo atte

Dou ni mo naranai koto nante nai

Ososugiru koto nante, hontou wa hitotsu mo nai no sa

Tooku hateshinai michi, kyou mo tsuzuku

Hikari sae miushinatte, samayotta toshite mo

Don't look back again

Dare datte kunoushite, aruite yukunda

Sou sakebi tsuzukete, kizutsuitemo, asu o mitsukete

Wasuresarareta koukai mo tsumi mo

Ai mo zenbu dakishimete

Kekka wa futatsu shika nai umakuikuka, ikanai ka

Umakuikeba banbanzai, umakuikanakereba

Soko kara manabeba ii!

Kowagaranai, kowagaranai, ichiban osoroshii koto wa

Chousen o shinaku naru koto

Bokura wa ima ikite ita nani o mitsuketeku darou

Don't look back again

Samazama na koto de, afureteru jidai de

Ima dakara koso, sou, konna toki koso jibun rashisa nuite

Jibun ga ichiban suki na jibun de

Korekaramo aritsuzukete

Dare no me mo ki ni sezu ni!

Hoshii nara kawakikiru mae ni ima torimodose

Don't look back again

Namida no kazu dake kokoro ni kizande

Naite mo ii to omou kokoro ga ugoite iru wake dakara

Don't look back again

Dare datte kunoushite, aruite yukunda

Sou sakebi tsuzukete, kizutsuitemo, asu o mitsukete

Wasuresarareta koukai mo tsumi mo

Ai mo zenbu dakishimete

Ok, so I'm a Saiyuki fan, but thanks to Animax-Asia, specifically the Philippines, the Saiyuki

series (**_Reload_** and **_Reload_**-**_Gunlock_**) has become somewhat stale, due to the bad dubbing,

and that subtitled animes are now a big no-no to them. So now I'm sticking to fansubs.

**Genocider: The Composite Digimon **

As Ryuki entered the Digimon world via the portal, he was surprised to see that the place is

almost identical to Hiraizumi tunnel. As Ryuki looked around, he was greeted by the Mermamon,

the Digimon who interfered in the fight between Knight and Mizugameza following Tezuka's death.

**- - - START DIGIMON DIGEST - - - **

Mermamamon: A Digimon resembling a merman. Can stay in and out of the water, and can

fight on land for at least one hour. Very agile on land, while he is a superb fighter when underwater.

**- - - END DIGIMON DIGEST- - - **

Ryuki then fought the Mermamon, who retaliated by attacking him with his trident, stabbing

him several times in the body. Shinji then took out a card and inserted it into the Drag Visor.

"**SWORD VENTO**". Dragreder appears, and shed it's skin, evolving into a real Digimon,

and spits the Drag Sword towards Ryuki, who caught it and used it to match the Mermamon's

trident.

At the other side of the battle, Mizugameza and Knight activated their Sword Vents and clashed

ferociously. They traded blows, but neither one of them could gain the upper hand. It was then

that To-Rasu appeared, and fired bullets from his card reader, the Magnu-Visor, causing Mizugameza

to back away. "So…you're in this war as well?" Mizugameza sneered. "Either way, I'm here to a

stop on your madness! Iteza, I'm on your side! I'll explain everything later! Right now Asakura has

to be stopped!" To-Rasu declared. Knight looked skeptical, but agreed for now, as he and

To-Rasu then double-teamed Mizugameza.

Meanwhile, Daisuke's Digi-egg of Courage lit up, and a Digi-egg appeared on the ground. Daisuke

and Hikari stared at it, and Hikari said ,"Daisuke, your Digi-egg of Courage just glowed. It means

that V-Mon's about to be reborn.". Daisuke then lifted up the Digi-egg, and it hatched, and out came

Chibimon. "Ch…Chibimon…" Daisuke stammered. "Dai…suke…", Chibimon spoke. Daisuke burst

into tears and hugged him. His Digi-vice and Digi-egg of courage glowed, and Chibimon evolved to

V-Mon. V-Mon smiled and said, "Hi, Daisuke! I remember everything now. Don't cry, I'm back

now.". Hikari cheered now that V-Mon was back. Tailmon smiled at seeing V-Mon came back.

In their joy and excitement, Daisuke ended up hugging and kissing. V-Mon and Tailmon cheered at

the two lovers, but their celebration was interrupted when Ryuki landed on his butt after being

pummeled by the Mermamon. As Ryuki got up, He was surprised to see V-Mon. "Are you a ghost?".

"No. V-Mon here is reborn, and he's back with a vengeance." Daisuke proclaimed. As the

Mermamon approaches, Ryuki told Daisuke and Hikari to stand back. As the teens did so, Ryuki

took out a card and inserted it into the Drag Visor. "**FINAL VENTO**". Dragreder appeared, and

circled around Ryuki and ascended into the air while Ryuki made an action pose, then jumped into

the air, did a slow motion back flip and was propelled by Dragreder's flames, and was sent towards

the Mermamon. Ryuki did a flying kick, and the Mermamon was finished. Ryuki then decided to go

where Knight and Mizugameza are fighting. Daisuke and Hikari told V-Mon and Tailmon to evolve.

**- - - START DIGIMON EVOLVE SEQUENCE- - -**

Daisuke: Digi-egg up!

Hikari: Digi-egg up!

V-Mon…armor digivolve…to Magnamon!

Tailmon…armor digivoles…to Nefertimon!

**- - - END DIGIMON EVOLVE SEQUENCE - - -**

Magnamon, Nefertimon, Daisuke and Hikari went after Ryuki and the five of them went towards

the battle at the other side on the hill.

At the other side of the hill, Knight and To-Rasu where having a hard time nailing Mizugameza,

who surprisingly kept his opponents at bay, and even managed to overpower them. Mizugameza

then inserted his Advent cards one by one, summoning Venosnaker and Metal-Ohitsu, causing

Knight and To-Rasu to fall back and find cover, as Venosnaker spitted venom acid. Ryuki and the

others arrived, and Magnamon fired the Plasma Shot at the two Advent monsters (**a/n**: before, the

Zodiac's mechanical fighters were called battle robots, but when Asakura's battle robots shed their

metallic skins, they were revealed to be Digimons, so I'll be calling them Advent monsters. In the

upcoming chapters, I'll explain how the Digimons were disguised as robots), causing the two to fall

back. Mizugameza then recognized the attacker. "Ah, V-Mon. Back from the dead, eh?."

Mizugameza sneered. Magnamon stared at Asakura and said, "Mizugameza, either you surrender

now or I'll have to finish you myself.". Knight and To-Rasu were puzzled at the turn of events. Ryuki

was also puzzled at seeing To-Rasu teaming up with Knight. Magnamon fired the Plasma Shot at

Mizugameza, who managed to dodge it.

Then suddenly, Exo-Diver jumped out of the river bank, shedding it's skin, and revealing itself as a

Digimon, and is ready to kill Mizugameza for killing Tezuka. Mizugameza stared incredulously and

said, "Another admirer. Looks like they're all in love with me. Fine then, come to me and be MINE!".

Asakura shouted, then his Veno-visor's mouth opened and showed out his "Digi-vice" as Exo-Diver

went near him. Daisuke and Hikari were shocked to see that Mizugameza was in possession of a

Digi-vice, and seeing Exo-Diver shedding its metallic skin and appeared to be an organic being.

"Exo-Diver is also a Digimon??!!??" Magnamon asked in surprise, as Exo-Diver's eyes glowed.

Ryuki and To-Rasu stared in surprise, while Knight clenched his fists in concern. "Blast! Now

Asakura has three Advent monsters in his possession. His arsenal now is very threatening. It would

take half of the world's strongest Digimons to stop those three." Knight thought.

Mizugameza's card deck glowed, then he took out a card and looked at it. He laughed maniacally

and inserted it into the Veno Visor. "**UNITE VENTO**". To everyone's horror, Venosnaker, Metal-Ohitsu,

and Exo-Diver glowed, and the three of them merged into one huge Digimon (about 15 ft. in height). It

became **Genocider**. Genocider then roared for the first time. The head of Genocider composed of

Venosnaker, the torso from Metal-Ohitsu, and the back, wings and tail from Exo-Diver. Genocider then

fired a strong concussion blast from its mouth, hitting the ground in front of Knight, Ryuki, To-Rasu and

the two Chosen Children. Magnamon and Nefertimon shielded the two teens, but all were screaming as

the force of the blast soon caught up with them.

**To Be Continued… **

**Fukisusabu Kaze No Naka De** by WAG

(3rd ending song from **Saiyuki Reload**)

Gakeppuchi o bokura wa kakeru

Keshite ushiro o furimukanai

Hitokoto mo kotoba wa shaberazu

Itsu no hi mo zangesuru koto mo naku

Sora o miagereba hageshii ame ga

Furikakaru osomatta ka to

Omoeba mata furihajimeru zujou o

Omoi okoseba karui kimochi de yume o kime

Koi o kime hito o kime jinsei o kime

Fukisusabu kaze no naka de

Kono puraido o sutesaru koto ga dekiru darou ka?

Koukai to shinjitsu no iro ga

Kokoro o matteiru

Mainichi ga kakumei no naka de boku wa

Itsumo kimi to issho ni itai!

Asa ga kuru to toki ga kawari

Kako no kachi ga chuu ni mau

Ima ga ato de kako ni naru you ni

Yami wa itsuka niji no kanata

Dare mo ga zetsubou kakushite dare mo ga iki o hisometeru

Jibun o azamuku koto wa mou dekinai yo!

Isshou kenmei jibun jishin de iyou to suru no ni

Mawari ga mina to onaji you ni suru

Fukisusabu kaze no naka de

Amari shinkoku ni wa kangaenai hou ga ii no ka?

Konya wa uso ni makeru koto naku

Kokoro o koraeteiru

Mainichi ga bunretsu no naka de boku wa

Itsumo kimi to issho ni itai!

Nani ga tadashikute nani ga machigatteiru no kamo

Wakaranai kono sekai de

Ima demo kimi ga boku no

Futago da to shinjiteiru yo

Fukisusabu kaze no naka de

Kimi no yasashisa ni ochite ikisouna yoru

Namida wa itsuka toki no kakera

Kokoro ga mayoi odotteiru

Fukisusabu kaze no naka de

Shinjitsu no honoo ga moeagatteiru

Jiyuu ni naritaitte ii nagara

Jibun no ori no naka demo ga iteita

Mainichi ga konran no naka de boku wa

Itsumo kimi to issho ni itai!

This was one of my favorite theme songs, and it fits here as this fic's ending theme.

Holy Kawasaki!!??!!

Three Digimons in Mizugameza's hands! And they even DNA Digivolved! How the

heck did that happened??!!??

Seriously, how did Mizugameza managed to get a hold of a Digi-vice since only

Chosen Children could take hold of it?

**Preview:**

The good guys combined their efforts to slow down Genocider, and Knight will show

them the "Survive" version of the Final Vent.

To-Rasu will now exert some efforts to prove that he was influenced by the dark seed

that was implanted inside his body.

**A/N**: The plots that you read from chapters 11 up to here are actually taken from the

**Kamen Rider Ryuki** TV series, from episodes 19 to 29, highlighting Kamen Rider Gai's

death to Kamen Rider Raia's death to the first appearance of Genocider.

From here on, the future plots will be more akin to the Ryuki storyline, but of course the

elements from Detective School Q and Digimon Adventure 02 will still be infused here, so

don't worry. Of course there will be some Digimon villains to contend with.

And also, in the upcoming chapters, I'll be infusing elements from the two Ryuki movies:

**Kamen Rider Ryuki: _13 Riders Special_**, and **Kamen Rider Ryuki: _Episode Final_**.


	29. Taurus' Story

**Koudoutai: Fight for the Future**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! And welcome to Book 3 of Koudoutai. I wish to thank

the readers, and reviewers for reading and reviewing Koudoutai: The New Enemy, and

the side stories that I've written, and for reading Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back.

I really appreciate it. And now, it's time to get a move on, and on to the story!

For those who are new here, **READ KOUDOUTAI: THE NEW ENEMY and **

**KOUDOUTAI: THE ZODIAC STRIKES BACK**. These two fics are prequels, so

read them first before going here.

**Disclaimer**:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider Ryuki is owned by Ishimori Productions

ROD The TV is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex..

CLAMP School is owned by CLAMP

- - -

At the bridge near Hiraizumi Tunnel, Takeshi Asakura, was staring at the entrance of the

tunnel, staring menacingly. He was a bit pissed that his opponents got away, but was

pleased that he had acquired a great amount of power now he has Exo-Diver in his

possession, and that he now has the Unite Vent. He was also satisfied that now all of his

family are dead. "Soon all my enemies will be added into my grave of death." He thought.

- - -

**Don't Look Back Again **by WAG

(Opening song from **Saiyuki Reload-Gunlock**)

Bokutachi wa ikiru hodo ni sukoshi zutsu nakushite yuku

Umareru inochi ga areba namida, warai, shi mo atte

Dou ni mo naranai koto nante nai

Ososugiru koto nante, hontou wa hitotsu mo nai no sa

Tooku hateshinai michi, kyou mo tsuzuku

Hikari sae miushinatte, samayotta toshite mo

Don't look back again

Dare datte kunoushite, aruite yukunda

Sou sakebi tsuzukete, kizutsuitemo, asu o mitsukete

Wasuresarareta koukai mo tsumi mo

Ai mo zenbu dakishimete

Kekka wa futatsu shika nai umakuikuka, ikanai ka

Umakuikeba banbanzai, umakuikanakereba

Soko kara manabeba ii!

Kowagaranai, kowagaranai, ichiban osoroshii koto wa

Chousen o shinaku naru koto

Bokura wa ima ikite ita nani o mitsuketeku darou

Don't look back again

Samazama na koto de, afureteru jidai de

Ima dakara koso, sou, konna toki koso jibun rashisa nuite

Jibun ga ichiban suki na jibun de

Korekaramo aritsuzukete

Dare no me mo ki ni sezu ni!

Hoshii nara kawakikiru mae ni ima torimodose

Don't look back again

Namida no kazu dake kokoro ni kizande

Naite mo ii to omou kokoro ga ugoite iru wake dakara

Don't look back again

Dare datte kunoushite, aruite yukunda

Sou sakebi tsuzukete, kizutsuitemo, asu o mitsukete

Wasuresarareta koukai mo tsumi mo

Ai mo zenbu dakishimete

Ok, so I'm a Saiyuki fan, but thanks to Animax-Asia, specifically the Philippines, the Saiyuki

series (**_Reload_** and **_Reload_**-**_Gunlock_**) has become somewhat stale, due to the bad dubbing,

and that subtitled animes are now a big no-no to them. So now I'm sticking to fansubs.

**To-Rasu's Story **

Ren and Shinji arrived at the Atori Tea House in Kyoto later in the afternoon, and disembark

from their motorcycles. Ren then looked at Shinji and said, "Told you so. Asakura tricked Reiko

into thinking that he was innocent, and now he killed his elder brother, and sent your friend Reiko

to the hospital.". Shinji didn't rebut, as he knew what Ren said was true. But then he recalled

what happened earlier that day.

**- - - FLASHBACK - - - **

After Genocider fired his first load, the force was strong enough to send the good guys flying

back, and hit the pavement. Angewomon and Magnamon shielded Hikari and Daisuke with their

bodies, absorbing the impact, and the two Chosen children were unharmed. Ryuki and To-Rasu

were sent flying against the bridge, almost falling off. Knight managed to shift his weight, and landed

on his feet.

Angewomon then stood up, and saw Genocider standing against a rock, and that it was high

enough for the composite Digimon to get tripped and fall down. Angewomon then went for the

gamble. "**Holy Arrow!**". The Holy Arrow struck the rock, causing it to cave in, and Genocider

fell, and hit the pavement, causing the composite Digimon to split into three, sending Venosnaker,

Metal-Ohitsu and Exo-Diver to different directions.

Mizugameza realized what happened, and decided to vent his anger at Angewomon, but was

stopped by Dark Wind, who shed it's skin, taking the form of a real Digimon, then changed into

a much bigger bat, complete with armor and colored violet, similar to the armor of Magnamon.

Dark Wind changed to Dark Raider. Mizugameza then looked at his left side, and was surprised

to see Knight in his survive form. Knight then inserted a card into his card reader, the

Dark Visor Zwei, and the voice of Dark Visor Zwei confirmed the card's insertion. "**FINAL VENTO**".

Dark Raider hovered above Knight and flew towards Mizugameza, and Knight jumped over

Dark Raider, riding him. Mizugameza then inserted a card into the Veno Visor, and a voice confirmed

the card's insertion. "**FINAL VENTO**". Exo-Diver went towards Dark Raider, and Mizugameza

hopped aboard Exo-Diver. Dark Raider then transformed into a motorcycle, much to the others'

surprise. Knight's "cape" turned into "wings", and enveloped itself around Knight and Dark Raider,

taking the form of a missile. And then the two collided, sending the two Zodiac fighters flying to different

directions. Knight reverted back to his normal armored form after the impact, while Mizugameza only

suffered mild concussions.

After Ryuki and the others helped Knight get up, a strange glow fluctuated within the Digimon world.

Then suddenly, the humans felt a burning sensation on their skins, and to their horror, they noticed that

their bodies were beginning to "evaporate". Worse, the portal that connects Earth to the Digimon world

was beginning to close down. Magnamon and Angewomon blinked in surprise, as they didn't seem to

show any ill effects. But Magnamon then told the others to leave at once. Knight and the others exited

the Digimon World, while Mizugameza exited through another portal (which appeared out of nowhere).

After exiting the portal, Ryuki, and Knight reverted back to their human forms. They then noticed that

Reiko wasn't there. "Goro had taken her to the hospital." Says To-Rasu, who also reverted back to

his normal form. Shinji, Daisuke, and Hikari were surprised to see To-Rasu's alter ego: Suichi Kitaoka.

Ren approached Kitaoka, glaring at him and said, "Don't tell me you were brainwashed as well.".

Kitaoka nodded, and told them how he was brainwashed into working for Zodiac. It turned out that

someone had implanted a dark seed into his body, and caused him to do various evil deeds unconsciously,

similar to that of Ken Ichijouji when he became the original Digimon Emperor. Kitaoka claimed that

the explosion's bright light (see _**chapter 15**_) caused him to wake up, and fought against the seed's control,

and finally the seed burned out. Kitaoka, however, didn't tell them the real reason. The real reason is that

Kitaoka had contracted a malignant cancer a year ago, and was given nine months to live. The cancer's

side effects and symptoms were enough to cause the seed to become "poisoned", and that caused Kitaoka

to break free from the seeds control. He then exited the Digimon world, had Goro called his personal surgeon,

and had him extract the seeds from his body, and Goro destroyed the seed.

**- - - END FLASHBACK- - - **

Shinji then realized a way to talk back at Ren about what he said, and told him that they now have a new

potential ally. Ren scoffed and said that Kitaoka still committed crime, since he refused to believe Kitaoka's

story. Both he and Shinji entered the Tea House, where Yuri was waiting for them.

At a local hospital, a dejected Reiko told her boss that she was duped by Asakura, and that she was

told by Shinji that the elder Asakura fled and went into hiding (she didn't know that the elder Asakura

was already killed by Venosnaker). Her boss, Daisuke Ohkubo told Reiko that it wasn't her fault, and

told her to get some rest.

At Odaiba, Taichi, Koushiro, Yamato, Takeru and Mimi were surprised after Daisuke and Hikari told

them about what happened earlier, about V-Mon being reborn, and the strange phenomenon that

happened at the Digimon world, and that humans can now stay there at the Digimon world for a brief

period of time. Koushiro then checked the situation there, and confirmed Hikari's claims, and said that

he'll try to find some answers.

**To Be Continued… **

**Fukisusabu Kaze No Naka De** by WAG

(3rd ending song from **Saiyuki Reload**)

Gakeppuchi o bokura wa kakeru

Keshite ushiro o furimukanai

Hitokoto mo kotoba wa shaberazu

Itsu no hi mo zangesuru koto mo naku

Sora o miagereba hageshii ame ga

Furikakaru osomatta ka to

Omoeba mata furihajimeru zujou o

Omoi okoseba karui kimochi de yume o kime

Koi o kime hito o kime jinsei o kime

Fukisusabu kaze no naka de

Kono puraido o sutesaru koto ga dekiru darou ka?

Koukai to shinjitsu no iro ga

Kokoro o matteiru

Mainichi ga kakumei no naka de boku wa

Itsumo kimi to issho ni itai!

Asa ga kuru to toki ga kawari

Kako no kachi ga chuu ni mau

Ima ga ato de kako ni naru you ni

Yami wa itsuka niji no kanata

Dare mo ga zetsubou kakushite dare mo ga iki o hisometeru

Jibun o azamuku koto wa mou dekinai yo!

Isshou kenmei jibun jishin de iyou to suru no ni

Mawari ga mina to onaji you ni suru

Fukisusabu kaze no naka de

Amari shinkoku ni wa kangaenai hou ga ii no ka?

Konya wa uso ni makeru koto naku

Kokoro o koraeteiru

Mainichi ga bunretsu no naka de boku wa

Itsumo kimi to issho ni itai!

Nani ga tadashikute nani ga machigatteiru no kamo

Wakaranai kono sekai de

Ima demo kimi ga boku no

Futago da to shinjiteiru yo

Fukisusabu kaze no naka de

Kimi no yasashisa ni ochite ikisouna yoru

Namida wa itsuka toki no kakera

Kokoro ga mayoi odotteiru

Fukisusabu kaze no naka de

Shinjitsu no honoo ga moeagatteiru

Jiyuu ni naritaitte ii nagara

Jibun no ori no naka demo ga iteita

Mainichi ga konran no naka de boku wa

Itsumo kimi to issho ni itai!

This was one of my favorite theme songs, and it fits here as this fic's ending theme.

Looks like Kitaoka's story explained a lot why he came to work for Zodiac, and now he's going

to make amends for his shortcomings. And it turns out he's a cancer victim, so how long would he

live to be able to make up for his "crimes"?

**Preview:**

It's back to normal at Japan, as DDS and the Chosen Children are now taking the spotlight again,

as they solve cases, and other sorts, but the wild Digimons still linger.

**A/N**: The plots that you read from chapters 11 up to here are actually taken from the **Kamen Rider Ryuki**

TV series, from episodes 19 to 29, highlighting Kamen Rider Gai's death to Kamen Rider Raia's death

to the first appearance of Genocider.

From here on, the future plots will be more akin to the Ryuki storyline, but of course the elements from

Detective School Q and Digimon Adventure 02 will still be infused here, so don't worry. Of course there

will be some Digimon villains to contend with.

And also, in the upcoming chapters, I'll be infusing elements from the two Ryuki movies:

**Kamen Rider Ryuki: _13 Riders Special_**, and **Kamen Rider Ryuki: _Episode Final_**.


	30. Soldier of Fortune

**Koudoutai: Fight for the Future**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! And welcome to Book 3 of Koudoutai. I wish to thank

the readers, and reviewers for reading and reviewing Koudoutai: The New Enemy, and

the side stories that I've written, and for reading Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back.

I really appreciate it. And now, it's time to get a move on, and on to the story!

For those who are new here, **READ KOUDOUTAI: THE NEW ENEMY and **

**KOUDOUTAI: THE ZODIAC STRIKES BACK**. These two fics are prequels, so read

them first before going here.

**Disclaimer**:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider Ryuki is owned by Ishimori Productions

ROD The TV is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex..

CLAMP School is owned by CLAMP

SMART Brain Corporation (c/o of Kamen Rider 555) is owned by Ishimori Productions

- - -

Tokyo, Japan. A week has passed after the strange incident that happened at the Digimon

world at Hiraizumi Tunnel. Class C were attending classes at CLAMP School. Things were

pretty normal, and that there were no incidents occurring near the school.

Class Q were also having smooth classes and nothing bad happened. They were also concentrating

on their lectures, and were given cases to solve.

Kyoto, Japan. Shinji just finished his rounds in cleaning the Atori Tea House restaurant, and

decided to pay Suichi Kitaoka a visit, while Ren visits his comatose girlfriend.

- - -

**Don't Look Back Again **by WAG

(Opening song from **Saiyuki Reload-Gunlock**)

Bokutachi wa ikiru hodo ni sukoshi zutsu nakushite yuku

Umareru inochi ga areba namida, warai, shi mo atte

Dou ni mo naranai koto nante nai

Ososugiru koto nante, hontou wa hitotsu mo nai no sa

Tooku hateshinai michi, kyou mo tsuzuku

Hikari sae miushinatte, samayotta toshite mo

Don't look back again

Dare datte kunoushite, aruite yukunda

Sou sakebi tsuzukete, kizutsuitemo, asu o mitsukete

Wasuresarareta koukai mo tsumi mo

Ai mo zenbu dakishimete

Kekka wa futatsu shika nai umakuikuka, ikanai ka

Umakuikeba banbanzai, umakuikanakereba

Soko kara manabeba ii!

Kowagaranai, kowagaranai, ichiban osoroshii koto wa

Chousen o shinaku naru koto

Bokura wa ima ikite ita nani o mitsuketeku darou

Don't look back again

Samazama na koto de, afureteru jidai de

Ima dakara koso, sou, konna toki koso jibun rashisa nuite

Jibun ga ichiban suki na jibun de

Korekaramo aritsuzukete

Dare no me mo ki ni sezu ni!

Hoshii nara kawakikiru mae ni ima torimodose

Don't look back again

Namida no kazu dake kokoro ni kizande

Naite mo ii to omou kokoro ga ugoite iru wake dakara

Don't look back again

Dare datte kunoushite, aruite yukunda

Sou sakebi tsuzukete, kizutsuitemo, asu o mitsukete

Wasuresarareta koukai mo tsumi mo

Ai mo zenbu dakishimete

Ok, so I'm a Saiyuki fan, but thanks to Animax-Asia, specifically the Philippines, the Saiyuki

series (**_Reload_** and **_Reload_**-**_Gunlock_**) has become somewhat stale, due to the bad dubbing,

and that subtitled animes are now a big no-no to them. So now I'm sticking to fansubs.

**Soldier of Fortune **

Kamikochi District, Konshu prefecture. At the Kitaoka residence, Suichi Kitaoka gave his assistant,

Goro Yura, specific instructions. Goro was dressed in a businessman's attire, while Kitaoka was

dressed in a long-sleeve polo, dark pants, and a sling on his right arm. Kitaoka's arm was injured

after being sent flying away by the force blast of Genocider (see chapter 28). After receiving the

instructions, Goro departed, and Kitaoka was left alone, trying at his hardest to eat his breakfast

using his left arm.

At CLAMP School, Principal Dan summoned Kyuu, Megumi and Kazuma, and assigned them

to investigate a case where several high-profile lawyers went missing without a trace, and were

believed to be murdered. The three nodded and departed.

At Kyoto, Eri's condition was still unchanged. And Ren dejectedly left the hospital. He didn't

notice that someone was watching him from afar.

At Honshu prefecture, Shinji paid Kitaoka a visit, and told him that he wanted to talk to him.

Seeing that he was alone, He decided to help him out by cooking him lunch. After that, Shinji

began to ask him why he wanted to keep the Taurus card deck and help the good guys. Kitaoka

said that he wanted to help put an end to the organization he unwillingly help and created, and that

doing this was his way of making up for all the bad things he made without his knowledge. Their

discussion was interrupted by a doorbell, and after opening it, they were surprised by a group

of five men in tuxedos. Kitaoka recognized them as members of a rival business firm whom he

was hired to investigate, and he highly suspected them of their involvement of the missing lawyers

who were investigating the rival business firm, the SMART Brain Corporation. The men in tuxedo

told Kitaoka to withdraw from the case or else, but didn't elaborate. They then left, leaving Shinji

and Kitaoka alone.

Honshu Prefecture. At a local coffee shop, Kazuma then showed to Kyuu and Megumi the lists

of the lawyers who went missing for the past several months. The three Class Q members also

found out that the lawyers were investigating the SMART Brain Corporation, after the lawyers

were hired to investigate SMART Brain for suspicious buying of their business rivals' franchises

after they went bankrupt for suspicious reasons. They also wondered that the lawyers who

investigated this went missing, one by one. Kyuu then decided to pay SMART Brain a visit.

Meanwhile, Shinji and Kitaoka decided to secretly go after the men in tuxedos after the threats

they made. They suspected that they might have something to do with the missing lawyers. However,

they were found out, and luckily, Shinji and Kitaoka were beaten up, and were left alone.

At Nagano district, still in Honshu, Kyuu, Megumi, and Kazuma have arrived in the Building where

SMART Brain Corporation is located. While the three were looking at the building, Megumi then

took out a tape recorder in case they stumbled into some discussion which might prove beneficial

in their investigation.

Back at Honshu, Shinji and Kitaoka were sitting by the side of the car, still nursing from the beatings.

Kitaoka criticized Shinji for being less than effective protector. Shinji then motions Kitaoka to get up,

and head to the SMART Brain Corporation. Shinji then told Kitaoka that to protect someone, he

has to keep his secret abilities a secret, so that his enemies won't suspect them.

At the outside area of the building, the men in tuxedos were greeted by a fat, shrewd businessman,

who asked them if they've killed Kitaoka. The men said that they only warned him and beat them up,

but the businessman berated them for not killing Kitaoka, saying that if he manages to find out that they

were responsible for the deaths of the lawyers, they'll be in big trouble. Kyuu, Megumi, and Kazuma

all heard it, and the discussion was recorded. The men in Tuxedo saw them, and the businessman told

the men to get the DDS students. But before the men were about to grab the three, a portal appeared

and out came a Sparkamon (a Digimon that resembles a humanoid and a porcupine, my take on

Pokemon's Pikachu), who electrocuted the men in tuxedos. After they were killed, the Sparkamon

then turned its attention towards the three DDS students and the fat businessman, and were about to

attack them when Shinji and Kitaoka arrived (just five blocks away their card decks vibrated, baffling

them, but Shinji figured that maybe it tells them that there's a wild Digimon nearby. Shinji's guess was

correct, and here they are). Kyuu took the opportunity to deliver a low blow at the fat businessman, while

Kazuma whacked the businessman with his laptop, while Megumi brought out a straw rope and tied up

the businessman. The Sparkamon then retreated back towards the portal, and Shinji and Kitaoka changed

into their armored forms, and entered the portal. Kyuu then told the shocked Megumi and Kazuma that

Kitraoka was one of the good guys now, after Daisuke told him about what happened a few weeks back.

Inside the Digimon world, Ryuki did most of the attack, but couldn't get close enough due to the

Sparkamon's electricity. To-Rasu, however, couldn't insert the card into the Magnu-Visor due to the

injury of his right arm. He then came up with an idea. He instructed Ryuki to insert his Advent cards (

of To-Rasu) into the Drag Visor. Ryuki didn't realize that since Magnu-Giga and the card belonged to

To-Rasu, all of the weapons will go directly to To-Rasu. Ryuki inserted a card, and the Shoot Vent

was activated. The shoulder cannons appeared and fastened itself onto To-Rasu's shoulders. As Ryuki

was puzzled over this, the Sparkamon fired needles at him, causing Ryuki to stagger back. To-Rasu

then gave Ryuki another card, and Ryuki gladly took it, thinking that he'll get another weapon, and

inserted it into the Drag Visor. "**GUARD VENTO**". A round shield resembling Magnu-Giga's torso

appeared and was mounted onto To-Rasu's left arm. To-Rasu shielded himself, while Ryuki was once

again being hit by the Sparkamon's flying needles. "Hey!!!! How come I didn't get that one??!!"

Ryuki demanded. "Common sense, Shinji, I still own Magnu-Giga, and the card, so naturally the weapons

go to me. Now stop complaining and put this one on." To-Rasu gave another card at Ryuki. "Great, then

you…" Ryuki trailed but stopped after seeing the card, and an idea came into his head. "**ADVENTO**".

All of the sudden a yellow square appeared, and out Magnu-Giga came out. Magnu-Giga shed its metallic

body, revealing it to be a Digimon. But Magnu-Giga resembles closely to Magnamon due to some of its

metallic parts which were still visible in its body. Ryuki then pushed To-Rasu out of the way and hid behind

Magnu-Giga, whose huge, metallic frame deflected the needles. Ryuki popped his head and made a funny

facial gesture at the Sparkamon. To-Rasu got up, realizing what Ryuki did. "That wasn't nice…" To-Rasu

said. "All in fair in love and war." Ryuki rebutted, and inserted a card of his own into the Drag Visor.

"**STRIKE VENTO**". A gauntlet resembling Dragreder's head appeared on Ryuki's right forearm, while

Dragreder appeared and stood by his side. To-Rasu then positioned himself to shoot his shoulder cannon,

while Magnu-Giga roared, and raised its arms to prepare to shoot. And the two Zodiac fighters and

Magnu-Giga opened fire, decimating the Sparkamon. Ryuki made a goofy victory gesture, while To-Rasu

stared at Ryuki in embarrassment. Ryuki then looked at To-Rasu and said, "Hey, you should change your

name since you're not a part of Zodiac anymore.". Kitaoka considered that statement, but Ryuki continued.

"I know! Why not take the name Zolda!". Kitaoka stared in surprised and said, "As in

"The Legend of Zolda"???? Is that it????". "No, no, no. Not "Zelda", "Zolda" as in soldier. Zolda is a name

derived from the German word "Soldat", meaning soldier, or mercenary.". Kitaoka then considered that thought.

As the two armored fighters talked, Kyuu and Megumi were at the entrance of the portal, hearing everything

they said. Both were giggling at the conversation, and then they left, returning to the real world to check on

their suspect.

Two hours later, after turning the fat businessman in to local authorities, an investigation was set to determine

to see if SMART Brain Corporation was involved in the missing lawyers or not. After a week, the businessman

was found guilty, while SMART Brain Corporation was cleared (I don't know how).

Back at CLAMP School, Kyuu, Megumi and Kazuma reported to Principal Dan about the case when they

overheard a conversation between Principal Dan and Roy Mustang. "Yes, you heard me correctly. The Zodiac

HQ is already abandoned after Shido Suzaku disbanded the Zodiac. Now all 12 members are going after each

others' throat just for the sake of winning a prize.". Mustang said. Principal Dan then asked Mustang if he's

also involved in the "Zodiac Wars", and Mustang nodded, as he was also among the Zodiac, wielding the

Cancer card deck. Mustang said that he'll now have to stay mobile so that he won't be spotted by other Zodiac

fighters, so that he can help CLAMP School and DDS in any way he could. Kyuu and the rest then entered, and

told them their reports. Mustang stayed silent after hearing that To-Rasu had changed his name to Zolda and that

he is now one of the good guys. Still, Mustang feels that he'll just have to keep an eye on Ryuki, Knight and Zolda.

**To Be Continued… **

**Fukisusabu Kaze No Naka De** by WAG

(3rd ending song from **Saiyuki Reload**)

Gakeppuchi o bokura wa kakeru

Keshite ushiro o furimukanai

Hitokoto mo kotoba wa shaberazu

Itsu no hi mo zangesuru koto mo naku

Sora o miagereba hageshii ame ga

Furikakaru osomatta ka to

Omoeba mata furihajimeru zujou o

Omoi okoseba karui kimochi de yume o kime

Koi o kime hito o kime jinsei o kime

Fukisusabu kaze no naka de

Kono puraido o sutesaru koto ga dekiru darou ka?

Koukai to shinjitsu no iro ga

Kokoro o matteiru

Mainichi ga kakumei no naka de boku wa

Itsumo kimi to issho ni itai!

Asa ga kuru to toki ga kawari

Kako no kachi ga chuu ni mau

Ima ga ato de kako ni naru you ni

Yami wa itsuka niji no kanata

Dare mo ga zetsubou kakushite dare mo ga iki o hisometeru

Jibun o azamuku koto wa mou dekinai yo!

Isshou kenmei jibun jishin de iyou to suru no ni

Mawari ga mina to onaji you ni suru

Fukisusabu kaze no naka de

Amari shinkoku ni wa kangaenai hou ga ii no ka?

Konya wa uso ni makeru koto naku

Kokoro o koraeteiru

Mainichi ga bunretsu no naka de boku wa

Itsumo kimi to issho ni itai!

Nani ga tadashikute nani ga machigatteiru no kamo

Wakaranai kono sekai de

Ima demo kimi ga boku no

Futago da to shinjiteiru yo

Fukisusabu kaze no naka de

Kimi no yasashisa ni ochite ikisouna yoru

Namida wa itsuka toki no kakera

Kokoro ga mayoi odotteiru

Fukisusabu kaze no naka de

Shinjitsu no honoo ga moeagatteiru

Jiyuu ni naritaitte ii nagara

Jibun no ori no naka demo ga iteita

Mainichi ga konran no naka de boku wa

Itsumo kimi to issho ni itai!

This was one of my favorite theme songs, and it fits here as this fic's ending theme.

**Preview:**

Ren's identity as Knight was discovered by an elementary school student, and aspires to become an

armored fighter when he grows up. How will Ren cope with this? Shinji and Goro Yura will help solve

this little crisis.

**A/N**: The plots that you read from chapters 11 up to here are actually taken from the

**Kamen Rider Ryuki** TV series, from episodes 19 to 29, highlighting Kamen Rider Gai's death to

Kamen Rider Raia's death to the first appearance of Genocider.

From here on, the future plots will be more akin to the Ryuki storyline, but of course the elements from

Detective School Q and Digimon Adventure 02 will still be infused here, so don't worry. Of course there

will be some Digimon villains to contend with.

And also, in the upcoming chapters, I'll be infusing elements from the two Ryuki movies:

**Kamen Rider Ryuki: _13 Riders Special_**, and **Kamen Rider Ryuki: _Episode Final_**.


	31. The Idol

**Koudoutai: Fight for the Future**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! And welcome to Book 3 of Koudoutai. I wish to thank

the readers, and reviewers for reading and reviewing Koudoutai: The New Enemy, and

the side stories that I've written, and for reading Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back.

I really appreciate it. And now, it's time to get a move on, and on to the story!

For those who are new here, **READ KOUDOUTAI: THE NEW ENEMY and **

**KOUDOUTAI: THE ZODIAC STRIKES BACK**. These two fics are prequels, so read

them first before going here.

**Disclaimer**:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider Ryuki is owned by Ishimori Productions

ROD The TV is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex..

CLAMP School is owned by CLAMP

- - -

As usual, Ren makes his daily rounds in the morning, namely go to the Kyoto hospital.

He always does this since his girlfriend, Eri, went into a coma after injuring herself

when trying to escape from Dark Wind. Ren then ended up bounding the battle robot,

which months later turned into a real Digimon. And as always, the doctors told him

that there was no change in her condition.

- - -

**Don't Look Back Again **by WAG

(Opening song from **Saiyuki Reload-Gunlock**)

Bokutachi wa ikiru hodo ni sukoshi zutsu nakushite yuku

Umareru inochi ga areba namida, warai, shi mo atte

Dou ni mo naranai koto nante nai

Ososugiru koto nante, hontou wa hitotsu mo nai no sa

Tooku hateshinai michi, kyou mo tsuzuku

Hikari sae miushinatte, samayotta toshite mo

Don't look back again

Dare datte kunoushite, aruite yukunda

Sou sakebi tsuzukete, kizutsuitemo, asu o mitsukete

Wasuresarareta koukai mo tsumi mo

Ai mo zenbu dakishimete

Kekka wa futatsu shika nai umakuikuka, ikanai ka

Umakuikeba banbanzai, umakuikanakereba

Soko kara manabeba ii!

Kowagaranai, kowagaranai, ichiban osoroshii koto wa

Chousen o shinaku naru koto

Bokura wa ima ikite ita nani o mitsuketeku darou

Don't look back again

Samazama na koto de, afureteru jidai de

Ima dakara koso, sou, konna toki koso jibun rashisa nuite

Jibun ga ichiban suki na jibun de

Korekaramo aritsuzukete

Dare no me mo ki ni sezu ni!

Hoshii nara kawakikiru mae ni ima torimodose

Don't look back again

Namida no kazu dake kokoro ni kizande

Naite mo ii to omou kokoro ga ugoite iru wake dakara

Don't look back again

Dare datte kunoushite, aruite yukunda

Sou sakebi tsuzukete, kizutsuitemo, asu o mitsukete

Wasuresarareta koukai mo tsumi mo

Ai mo zenbu dakishimete

Ok, so I'm a Saiyuki fan, but thanks to Animax-Asia, specifically the Philippines, the

Saiyuki series (**_Reload_** and **_Reload_**-**_Gunlock_**) has become somewhat stale, due to the

bad dubbing, and that subtitled animes are now a big no-no to them. So now I'm sticking

to fansubs.

**The Archer and the Boy **

Ren Akiyama left the hospital after checking on Eri's condition, which was just the same:

no changes. Ren still prayed that Eri's condition would improve, and that she'll eventually

wake up from her coma. He then boarded his motorcycle and headed for Atori Tea House.

At Atori Tea House, Shinji was at the kitchen cooking lunch when an unexpected visitor

arrived. Goro Yura, Suichi Kitaoka's personal bodyguard and secretary. Shinji wondered

why Goro came here. Goro then told Shinji that he liked the lunch he cooked for Kitaoka

(see chapter 30), and asked him the recipe for that food that Shinji cooked. Shinji obliged,

giving Goro the recipe as well as cooking it.

As Ren was nearing Atori Tea House, his Sagittarius card deck vibrated. It was a big surprise

for him, since his card deck never vibrated before. Looking around, he noticed a portal

appearing at the pedestrian tunnel near a playground, and a wild Digimon appeared. It was

an Aquamon, a Digimon with the appearance of a seahorse, and the body a turtle (my way of

poking fun on Pokemon's Squirtle and Horsea). The Aquamon then began to stalk an eight-year

old boy, who was alone at the playground. The boy was quite startled, but before the Aquamon

had a chance to grab the boy, Ren jumped in and wrestled the Digimon. Aquamon then began to

run off, with Ren in hot pursuit, and the boy went after them, curious to see what would happen.

As the boy approaches a corner, he saw the Aquamon entered the portal, and Ren changed to

his armored form using the card deck, becoming Knight (formerly Iteza/Sagittarius). He became

glued on the situation and slightly entered the portal, and saw the battlefield where Knight and

the Digimon fought.

Knight tried to get his Dark Visor to stab the Aquamon, but the Aquamon was too quick, so

Knight inserted a card into the Dark Visor. "**TRICK VENTO**". Four replicas of Knight

appeared, and the five of them (Knight and his four replicas) ganged up on the Aquamon.

But the Aquamon had a tick up its sleeve, and fired water from its mouth, like a fire hose,

sending the five Knights careening against a wall, and Knight's four replicas faded, while

the real knight was fazed by the water attack. The Aquamon then made its escape. Ren sighed

and left the Digimon world via the portal, which shutting itself close after he left. Ren reverted

back to normal, and left the pedestrian tunnel, not noticing the boy who watched the action.

Back at the Atori Tea House, Yuri and her auntie came home, and both smelled the fried garlic

rice from upstairs. Yuri figured that he has a visitor. Then she saw Ren entered the Tea House,

his face faulted, and was being followed by a young boy who made some action poses and kept

chanting "Henshin!". Yuri then realized that the boy had seen Ren changed to Knight. Ren

went to the kitchen, and was being followed by the young boy. The boy kept chanting

"Henshin!" whenever Ren goes.

At the kitchen, Shinji and Goro were having a good chat when they saw Ren came in, and were

alarmed as the young boy followed, who kept on chanting "Henshin!" along with Ren's action

pose. Shinji stared wide-eyed and said, "Did he see you changed to Zodiac armor?". "Yes, and

I couldn't shake him off.". Ren then went to the cooking sink and scoop some food to eat. As

Shinji was thinking of what to do, he didn't notice that the boy saw his card deck, took it and

run off. Shinji and Goro saw it and went after the boy. Yuri then saw the boy run off, and then

saw Shinji and Goro running after the boy. Yuri then asked Shinji what's going on. Shinji

shouted before disappearing. "That brat took my card deck!". Yuri's auntie blinked her eyes

and said, "Card deck?". Yuri rolled her eyes, and tried to think of a way to distract her from

what just happened.

The boy run off and reached the pedestrian tunnel, and stopped, taking a rest. He then looked

at the card deck, seeing the mark of a red dragon's head engraved. The Gemini card deck

vibrated, and then he saw Dark Wind hovering around him, screeching. Then Ren appeared,

looking at the boy. "So you really want to be like me?" Ren asked. The boy replied and said,

"Yes I would, so that I can beat the hell out of those bullies at school.". Shinji and Goro then

arrived and saw Ren giving the boy some lectures. "Fighting for something that cheap won't do

you any good. Fighting and fighting will only waste your time, and not to mention getting you

into trouble.". Suichi Kitaoka was there behind the pillar, having heard everything after seeing

Goro and Shinji chasing the boy and thought, "Hmmm…looks like Akiyama needs a little

hand.". Kitaoka then noticed a portal forming in front of him, and took out his Taurus card deck

and chanted "Henshin!", and Kitaoka turned into Zolda. To get everyone's attention, Zolda fired

some bullets from the Magnu-Visor before entering the portal. Ren and the others heard this and

went to the source, and saw the portal. Ren then got an idea. "You want to see some proof that I

meant what I said?". The boy nodded, and Ren changed to his armored form and entered the

portal. Shinji, Goro and the boy went at the edge of the portal, and saw Knight and Zolda fighting.

Soon the fight turns ugly, as Mizugameza enters the fray, and beats the hell out of Knight and Zolda,

and Shinji and Goro played along with good acting, saying that they are fighting because they

loved violence. The boy then realized that Ren was right, and handed the card deck back to Shinji,

and promised that he'll be a good boy, and then left. Goro then left to ensure that the boy gets

home safely. Shinji then changed to his armored form after seeing the Aquamon appeared to break

up the fight. Knight and Zolda double-teamed on the Aquamon while Shinji slashed the water

Digimon with the Sword Vent, then Zolda blasted the Aquamon with the Giga Launcher

Strike Vent, finishing it off. After that, Mizugameza (who stood there watching the three killing

the Aquamon) reappeared, and was drooling more for a fight. He then inserted an Advent card into

the Veno Visor, and activated the Unite Vent, and Genocider appeared. As Ryuki, Knight and

Zolda prepares to deal with Mizugameza and Genocider, a rain of golden feathers sprinkle down

and an armored intruder appeared like a magician, delivering a tomahawk chop on Genocider, and

the composite Digimon split into three. Venosnaker, Metal-Ohitsu and Exo-Diver then charged at

the intruder, but palm strike them and the three Digimons where careening against a wall. Ryuki

and Knight looked intimidated, but Zolda and Mizugameza seem to recognize him.

Mizugameza: "Ahhh…long time no see…". Zolda: "Tenbiza". It was Tenbiza, and it seems that

he too was part of the Zodiac wars, and is willing to crack a shot against all Zodiac fighters.

**To Be Continued… **

**Fukisusabu Kaze No Naka De** by WAG

(3rd ending song from **Saiyuki Reload**)

Gakeppuchi o bokura wa kakeru

Keshite ushiro o furimukanai

Hitokoto mo kotoba wa shaberazu

Itsu no hi mo zangesuru koto mo naku

Sora o miagereba hageshii ame ga

Furikakaru osomatta ka to

Omoeba mata furihajimeru zujou o

Omoi okoseba karui kimochi de yume o kime

Koi o kime hito o kime jinsei o kime

Fukisusabu kaze no naka de

Kono puraido o sutesaru koto ga dekiru darou ka?

Koukai to shinjitsu no iro ga

Kokoro o matteiru

Mainichi ga kakumei no naka de boku wa

Itsumo kimi to issho ni itai!

Asa ga kuru to toki ga kawari

Kako no kachi ga chuu ni mau

Ima ga ato de kako ni naru you ni

Yami wa itsuka niji no kanata

Dare mo ga zetsubou kakushite dare mo ga iki o hisometeru

Jibun o azamuku koto wa mou dekinai yo!

Isshou kenmei jibun jishin de iyou to suru no ni

Mawari ga mina to onaji you ni suru

Fukisusabu kaze no naka de

Amari shinkoku ni wa kangaenai hou ga ii no ka?

Konya wa uso ni makeru koto naku

Kokoro o koraeteiru

Mainichi ga bunretsu no naka de boku wa

Itsumo kimi to issho ni itai!

Nani ga tadashikute nani ga machigatteiru no kamo

Wakaranai kono sekai de

Ima demo kimi ga boku no

Futago da to shinjiteiru yo

Fukisusabu kaze no naka de

Kimi no yasashisa ni ochite ikisouna yoru

Namida wa itsuka toki no kakera

Kokoro ga mayoi odotteiru

Fukisusabu kaze no naka de

Shinjitsu no honoo ga moeagatteiru

Jiyuu ni naritaitte ii nagara

Jibun no ori no naka demo ga iteita

Mainichi ga konran no naka de boku wa

Itsumo kimi to issho ni itai!

This was one of my favorite theme songs, and it fits here as this fic's ending theme.

'Bout time Tenbiza showed up. Apart from the Sword and Time Advent cards,

you're wondering what tricks he has to show.

**Preview:**

Tenbiza gives the four Zodiac fighters a dose of what's in store for them, and never lets up.

How will the four of them handle such a powerful Zodiac fighter?

**A/N**: The plots that you read from chapters 11 up to here are actually taken from the

**Kamen Rider Ryuki** TV series, from episodes 19 to 29, highlighting Kamen Rider Gai's

death to Kamen Rider Raia's death to the first appearance of Genocider.

From here on, the future plots will be more akin to the Ryuki storyline, but of course the

elements from Detective School Q and Digimon Adventure 02 will still be infused here, so

don't worry. Of course there will be some Digimon villains to contend with.

And also, in the upcoming chapters, I'll be infusing elements from the two Ryuki movies:

**Kamen Rider Ryuki: _13 Riders Special_**, and **Kamen Rider Ryuki: _Episode Final_**.


	32. The Advent of Time

**Koudoutai: Fight for the Future**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! And welcome to Book 3 of Koudoutai. I wish to thank

the readers, and reviewers for reading and reviewing Koudoutai: The New Enemy, and

the side stories that I've written, and for reading Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back.

I really appreciate it. And now, it's time to get a move on, and on to the story!

For those who are new here, **READ KOUDOUTAI: THE NEW ENEMY and **

**KOUDOUTAI: THE ZODIAC STRIKES BACK**. These two fics are prequels, so

read them first before going here.

**Disclaimer**:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider Ryuki is owned by Ishimori Productions

ROD The TV is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex..

CLAMP School is owned by CLAMP

Castlevania is owned by Konami

And…Austin Powers, Harry Potter, The Flintstones and others are owned by their

respective owners.

- - -

Tenbiza (Libra) stood in front of the four former Zodiac fighters, his arms crossed, standing

like a god, his voice booming and cold, unlike the neutral tone when he was with the Zodiac.

Mizugameza activated the Swing Vent and tried to whip him, but Tenbiza disappeared, leaving

a trail of golden feathers, and appeared right behind him, and in a single slap, Mizugameza was

sent face first to the wall of an abandoned building inside the Digimon world. Knight then used

the Dark Visor to slice Tenbiza, but the Balance (yup, Libra represents the balance) blocked it

and slapped him, sending him back, and collided with Zolda. Ryuki was now standing alone,

and stared face to face with Tenbiza.

- - -

**Don't Look Back Again **by WAG

(Opening song from **Saiyuki Reload-Gunlock**)

Bokutachi wa ikiru hodo ni sukoshi zutsu nakushite yuku

Umareru inochi ga areba namida, warai, shi mo atte

Dou ni mo naranai koto nante nai

Ososugiru koto nante, hontou wa hitotsu mo nai no sa

Tooku hateshinai michi, kyou mo tsuzuku

Hikari sae miushinatte, samayotta toshite mo

Don't look back again

Dare datte kunoushite, aruite yukunda

Sou sakebi tsuzukete, kizutsuitemo, asu o mitsukete

Wasuresarareta koukai mo tsumi mo

Ai mo zenbu dakishimete

Kekka wa futatsu shika nai umakuikuka, ikanai ka

Umakuikeba banbanzai, umakuikanakereba

Soko kara manabeba ii!

Kowagaranai, kowagaranai, ichiban osoroshii koto wa

Chousen o shinaku naru koto

Bokura wa ima ikite ita nani o mitsuketeku darou

Don't look back again

Samazama na koto de, afureteru jidai de

Ima dakara koso, sou, konna toki koso jibun rashisa nuite

Jibun ga ichiban suki na jibun de

Korekaramo aritsuzukete

Dare no me mo ki ni sezu ni!

Hoshii nara kawakikiru mae ni ima torimodose

Don't look back again

Namida no kazu dake kokoro ni kizande

Naite mo ii to omou kokoro ga ugoite iru wake dakara

Don't look back again

Dare datte kunoushite, aruite yukunda

Sou sakebi tsuzukete, kizutsuitemo, asu o mitsukete

Wasuresarareta koukai mo tsumi mo

Ai mo zenbu dakishimete

Ok, so I'm a Saiyuki fan, but thanks to Animax-Asia, specifically the Philippines, the Saiyuki

series (**_Reload_** and **_Reload_**-**_Gunlock_**) has become somewhat stale, due to the bad dubbing,

and that subtitled animes are now a big no-no to them. So now I'm sticking to fansubs.

**Travel Through Time **

As Ryuki and Tenbiza had a stare down, a pack of Hyenamon appeared and all went after

Tenbiza. With a wave of his hand, a long staff, with an ornament of a phoenix, appeared, and

whacked the Hyenamons, causing them to back away slightly. Tenbiza took a card from his

card deck and inserted it into the staff, which turned out to be his card reader, the Gold Visor.

"**SWORD VENTO**". A pair of gold sabers appeared while the Gold Visor disappeared.

Tenbiza then slashed the Hyenamons until nothing was left, killing all of them. They then

"dispersed" after their death. Ryuki then tried to attack, but backed away after Tenbiza threw

the Gold Sabers at him, but dodged it. Tenbiza then inserted another Advent card into the

Gold Visor, which appeared again. "**TIME VENTO**". As Knight Zolda and Mizugameza got

up, they saw Ryuki disappeared, not knowing that Ryuki was sent back in time.

As he opened his eyes, he realized that he was in his normal again. Shinji was confused, a moment

ago, he was at the Digimon world fighting Tenbiza, and now he's in normal form, and worse, he

was inside the Atori Tea House, and saw Ren and Yuri beside him. "How and where did you get

this?" Ren asked, showing him the card deck. "You know where I got it!" Shinji exclaims as he

took the card deck, but was surprised, as the card deck was blank, without the mark of Dragreder.

Worse, Shinji checked the contents, with only the Sword Vent as the only default card. Ren grabbed

the card deck and said, "What do you mean yours? You aren't an armored fighter yet." Shinji stared

in confusion, and turned to Yuri, who also told him that he can't be an armored fighter. Shinji looked

bewildered, then he was sucked into a spinning vortex, where he was displaced in time, sending him

towards the Stone Age. There he met the Flinstones, who whacked him with their clubs

(resulting in several lumps on the head).

Then Shinji was again transversed in time, and landed in the World War II era. Shinji realized that

he was in Germany, and was apprehended by Nazi soldiers, who believed Shinji to be a spy.

Back at the present time, Tenbiza then hurled Mizugameza against a wall, while Zolda fired a barrage

of bullets, but Tenbiza warps to another area, and appeared behind Zolda, and delivered an elbow,

then kicked him towards Knight. He then taunts them that he will be the last Zodiac fighter standing.

Shinji was inside the interrogation room, and was being interrogated by two Nazi soldiers and

Adolf Hitler himself. Shinji was a bit terrified by this, and before he noticed it, he was again sent back

in time, this time in the Castlevania era. There, Shinji was being chased by Dracula, only to be saved

by Richter Belmont and Alucard.

Then he again went to another time traveling experience, and to his surprise, he was in the Austin Powers

era. Shinji was forced to dance along with Austin Powers, and then was forced to fight off Dr. Evil's goons.

Shinji once again warped into another time period, and this time he's in Harry Potter's era.

Professor Albus Dumbledore then told Shinji that he'll send him back to his own era, telling him that

his mission is not over (I myself don't know how Dumbledore knew about the Zodiac war, but

he's a wizard). And with a flick of his wand, Dumbledore sent Shinji back to another time, and this

time he saw the events revolving the Zodiac's attack during Koudoutai Part 1 and Part 2.

And then Shinji arrived back at the present time, right inside the Digimon world, where Tenbiza was

standing, while Knight, Zolda and Mizugameza where about to get up. Tenbiza was slightly surprised

that Ryuki made his way back here. Ryuki then explained how and why he managed to get back here.

Knight and Zolda then went ahead and tried to grapple Tenbiza, but Tenbiza teleported away, telling

the four armored fighters that he will show up again to face the final Zodiac fighter. Mizugameza then

escaped unnoticed, while Ryuki, Knight and Zolda departed, heading to their respective homes.

**To Be Continued… **

**Fukisusabu Kaze No Naka De** by WAG

(3rd ending song from **Saiyuki Reload**)

Gakeppuchi o bokura wa kakeru

Keshite ushiro o furimukanai

Hitokoto mo kotoba wa shaberazu

Itsu no hi mo zangesuru koto mo naku

Sora o miagereba hageshii ame ga

Furikakaru osomatta ka to

Omoeba mata furihajimeru zujou o

Omoi okoseba karui kimochi de yume o kime

Koi o kime hito o kime jinsei o kime

Fukisusabu kaze no naka de

Kono puraido o sutesaru koto ga dekiru darou ka?

Koukai to shinjitsu no iro ga

Kokoro o matteiru

Mainichi ga kakumei no naka de boku wa

Itsumo kimi to issho ni itai!

Asa ga kuru to toki ga kawari

Kako no kachi ga chuu ni mau

Ima ga ato de kako ni naru you ni

Yami wa itsuka niji no kanata

Dare mo ga zetsubou kakushite dare mo ga iki o hisometeru

Jibun o azamuku koto wa mou dekinai yo!

Isshou kenmei jibun jishin de iyou to suru no ni

Mawari ga mina to onaji you ni suru

Fukisusabu kaze no naka de

Amari shinkoku ni wa kangaenai hou ga ii no ka?

Konya wa uso ni makeru koto naku

Kokoro o koraeteiru

Mainichi ga bunretsu no naka de boku wa

Itsumo kimi to issho ni itai!

Nani ga tadashikute nani ga machigatteiru no kamo

Wakaranai kono sekai de

Ima demo kimi ga boku no

Futago da to shinjiteiru yo

Fukisusabu kaze no naka de

Kimi no yasashisa ni ochite ikisouna yoru

Namida wa itsuka toki no kakera

Kokoro ga mayoi odotteiru

Fukisusabu kaze no naka de

Shinjitsu no honoo ga moeagatteiru

Jiyuu ni naritaitte ii nagara

Jibun no ori no naka demo ga iteita

Mainichi ga konran no naka de boku wa

Itsumo kimi to issho ni itai!

This was one of my favorite theme songs, and it fits here as this fic's ending theme.

Weird chapter, huh? Time travel, From the Flintstones, to Hitler to Harry Potter…then Dumbledore

helps Ryuki get back to the proper time, and Tenbiza unexpectedly falls back to fight another day.

Weird, huh?

**Preview:**

The cast of Detective School Q shows up again, and this time they're on an investigation about a

stalker, and missing persons. Ryuki, Knight and Zolda lend a hand in this kind of case.

**A/N**: The plots that you read from chapters 11 up to here are actually taken from the

**Kamen Rider Ryuki** TV series, from episodes 19 to 29, highlighting Kamen Rider Gai's death to

Kamen Rider Raia's death to the first appearance of Genocider.

From here on, the future plots will be more akin to the Ryuki storyline, but of course the elements from

Detective School Q and Digimon Adventure 02 will still be infused here, so don't worry. Of course

there will be some Digimon villains to contend with.

And also, in the upcoming chapters, I'll be infusing elements from the two Ryuki movies:

**Kamen Rider Ryuki: _13 Riders Special_**, and **Kamen Rider Ryuki: _Episode Final_**.


	33. Interlude Part II

**Koudoutai: Fight for the Future**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! And welcome to Book 3 of Koudoutai. I wish to thank

the readers, and reviewers for reading and reviewing Koudoutai: The New Enemy, and

the side stories that I've written, and for reading Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back. I

really appreciate it. And now, it's time to get a move on, and on to the story!

For those who are new here, **READ KOUDOUTAI: THE NEW ENEMY and **

**KOUDOUTAI: THE ZODIAC STRIKES BACK**. These two fics are prequels, so read

them first before going here.

Before proceeding, I have an announcement to make. The zodiac wars will be put off. No, no.

I'm not canceling this fic. I mean I'll be taking a break from the Zodiac wars for now.

Since Uoza's (Pisces) death (chapter 24), the following chapters have been focused on the

four zodiac fighters: Iteza (Sagittarius, now Knight), Futagoza (red Gemini, now ryuki),

To-Rasu (Taurus, now Zolda) and Mizugameza (Aquarius). I hinted before that some of the

Zodiac fighters who went MIA (Missing In Action) since Koudoutai Part 2 will make a return

appearance. Some will appear briefly, while the others will play a big role in the upcoming chapters.

So for the next few chapters, I'll be putting in (or rather inserting) some last minute chapters into

this fic.

While I was preparing to upload the Find The Stalker chapter, a wicked idea suddenly popped

into my head after listening to the winamp in my PC about four anime songs from four anime series:

Ranma ½,

Tenjho Tenge,

WeiB Kreuz and

Witch Hunter Robin.

Because of those ideas, I had to put off the rest of the upcoming chapters to accommodate the

ideas that came in. Believe me, the upcoming story arcs that I inserted will be mind-blowing, and

this would totally add a very entertaining story to Koudoutai Part 3.

So…after the Find The Stalker story, I'll be inserting the four mentioned anime series into this fic.

They'll provide some distractions to some of the Zodiac fighters until the Zodiac war resumes.

Until then, enjoy.

P. S.:

Just in: I added the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles into this fic as an added excitement. I'm sure

you're quite familiar with them through the video games by Konami, and the 2004 new animated series.

Still, if you couldn't discern the Turtles, go to **www (dot) wikipedia (dot) com**. OK, onto the next Chapter!


	34. Zodiac Spotlight: Aquarius

**Koudoutai: Fight for The Future**

Hi! Welcome to another Supplemental Chapter of Koudoutai Part 3. Yeah, yeah, this

chapter was already uploaded in Book 2, but why here again? Update. 'Coz Mizugameza

underwent changes within this fic, not physically changed, but his character in this story.

So here it is…the latest update…and the last:

Zodiac Entry # 1 

**Mizugameza (_Aquarius_)**

Name: Takeshi Asakura

Occupation: Member of the Zodiac, convicted criminal, murderer

Current Status: Active; no longer a member of Zodiac

Place of Birth: Unrevealed location in Japan

First Appearance: Detective School Q - **Koudoutai Part 1: The New Enemy** Chapter 12

Profile:

Takeshi Asakura's childhood was shrouded in mystery and controversy. As a child, he

claimed that he burned the whole house, killing all his family, but unaware that his elder

brother escaped. Growing up, Asakura became a leader of a local gang committed to

acts of violence and vandalism.

In the course of his career, he indirectly caused the damage of Yuuichi Saito's hands,

ending his career as a pianist. Asakura' gang were caught by authorities, but Asakura

escaped. There he made a reputation by passing by several districts, leaving several bodies

in its wake. Miho Kirishima's younger sister was among those who were killed, and Miho

vowed to find Asakura and kill him.

Eventually, Asakura was caught and convicted. He was sent to a maximum security. During

his incarceration, he was approached by the Zodiac's mysterious "benefactor". The

benefactor then offered Asakura a way of getting out, as well as a way of satisfying his

"hunger". Asakura readily agrees, and was given a card deck, and after discerning his birth

sign, he was given his assigned name and battle monster, and Asakura used his new found

power to break out of jail, and killed almost everyone inside the jail. Asakura was then

invited to join the Zodiac, and accepted.

In his first recorded appearance, He was there when DDS student Kyuu Renjou was beaten

up by Ohitsujiza and taken to Zodiac HQ. Asakura, in his guise as Mizugameza, took pleasure

in beating up Kyuu on several occasions, but was stopped by Uoza and Tenbiza.

Eventually Kyuu was rescued, and the Zodiac was forced to relocate their base.

Asakura was among the participants in the Zodiac's attack on DDS. As Mizugameza, he

took pleasure in killing off several DDS students, and battle XV-Mon and Daisuke Motomiya.

He and other Zodiac members escaped after To-Rasu demolished DDS and its foundation.

Mizugameza was among those who participated in several missions, such as attacking Mimi

Tachikawa in the Digimon world, taking on the Paper Sisters in Scotland, and recently, aided

the Zodiac in taking over the military installation base in Mt. Bandai.

Asakura, as Mizugameza, didn't participate in the hijacking of Air Force One in Japan

(which included the Royal Family), which was supposed to go to New Zealand, but Futagoza,

Otomeza, Ohitsujiza, To-Rasu, and Sasoriza (the latter two were in their civilian identities and

blended with the hostages) nevertheless succeeded in taking the passengers hostages, but the

combined efforts of the Paper Sisters and Class C, and the fact that Otomeza switched sides,

caused the Zodiac to abort the plan.

Mizugameza sadistically went to the Tokyo Airport and murdered the Royal Family in cold blood

by having Venosnaker killed them off.

Mizugameza was also involved in the temporary takeover of CLAMP School, where in he killed

the majority of the students there, including the students of DDS. But the Digimons, and Class C,

along with the local authorities, managed to drive the Zodiac away.

Mizugameza was also there when they attempted to abduct the British prime minister and the

Prince of Wales, but were thwarted by DDS and the combined efforts of first and second batch

of Chosen Children, as well as being chased away by Iteza, Uoza, and the red Futagoza.

Then, in what appeared to be his last mission as a member of the Zodiac, Mizugameza was among

the participants to take on Uoza, Iteza and the red Futagoza (who changed their names to Raia,

Knight and Ryuki, under Shinji Kido's urging), and in the end he ended up killing Ohitsujiza by

accident. In the course of the battle, To-Rasu miraculously shook off the effects of the dark seed

implanted in him, and deserted the Zodiac.

Then days later, the Zodiac's "benefactor", Shido Suzaku, summoned Mizugameza, Sasoriza, Yagiza,

and the black Futagoza, and told them that the Zodiac is "officially disbanded". Shido then went

on to explain in detail why the Zodiac must come to an end, as well as explaining to them about the

"Zodiac Wars", and the price will go to whoever emerges as the sole survivor. Mizugameza didn't

care about this and left, while the others went separate ways.

Mizugameza then went into hiding, and at times wandered the streets in his civilian form. He was

approached by Iteza (who was also told by Shido about the Zodiac Wars), and took him to a far

place to challenge him to a fight, but the red Futagoza stepped in and took the challenge. During the

battle, Iteza saved the red Futagoza from being killed, but the fight was interrupted when Ohitsujiza's

battle robot, Metal-Ohitsu, came, and plowed through Mizugameza. This is because of Ohitsujiza's

brainwave patterns that were affixed into Metal-Ohitsu brain. Then through unknown means,

Mizugameza took out what appears to be a Digi-vice crest that was similar to that of the Chosen

Children's crest. And the crest glowed and Metal-Ohitsu fell into Mizugameza's possession, and

at the same time, "shed" its metallic skin, revealing it to be a Digimon. He then used it on his opponents,

who survived and escaped.

Then a few weeks later, He was contacted by Shido Suzaku to kill Uoza. Asakura had no qualms and

accepted the request, and the following day, he succeeded in killing both Uoza and XV-Mon

(during that time, Venosnaker and Metal-Ohitsu "shed" their metallic skins, revealing themselves as

real Digimons (how this happened is unrevealed for now)), and narrowly escaped Iteza's wrath, who

inherited the Survive card given to him by Uoza.

Asakura then discovered that his elder brother was still alive, and tricked reporter Reiko Momori into

convincing the elder Asakura to show himself. Asakura then had his Digimon fighter, Venosnaker

devour his elder brother, assaulted Momori, and fled to the Digimon world. Iteza and the red Futagoza

went after him. To-Rasu, who is no longer under the dark seed's control, joined Iteza and Futagoza in

nailing Mizugameza. It was then that Exo-diver appeared and was poised to attack Mizugameza, but

Mizugameza brought out his crest and Exo-Diver fell into his possession, and "shed" its skin, also revealing

itself as a real Digimon. And through unknown means, Mizugameza acquired the "Unite" Advent card, and

used it to cause the three Digimons to form the composite Digimon, Genocider. The three heroic, former

Zodiac fighters narrowly defeated Genocider, and managed to fight Mizugameza to a standstill, but a strange

phenomenon happened inside the Digimon world, which causes the humans to limit their stay at the

Digimon world or risk getting evaporated until their human bodies "dispersed" and "deleted".

Asakura spent several weeks on the run from authorities, but still looks for other Zodiac fighters to fight and

kill, so that he'll become the sole survivor.

Asakura is currently on the run, and is searching for a Zodiac fighter to fight and kill in order to earn "step-up"

points so that he could win the Zodiac Wars.

Height: 6'2

Weight: 135 lbs.

**What's in store**: Asakura will meet up with several anime characters and fight them while still looking for

other Zodiac fighters.

He'll eventually get cornered by authorities, thanks to To-Rasu, but will eventually escape custody, and

will have a lengthy feud with one of the Zodiac fighters aside from To-Rasu.

He will be among the "Final Four" in the upcoming conclusion of this fic, and will eventually meet his end

when the "real" mastermind behind the Zodiac Wars reveals himself.

Appearance, Weapons and Specs:

His appearance and battle robot will be the same as Kamen Rider Ouja. Here are the links to see what

he's like:

**members . fortunecity . com /jillun/ryuuki/ouja.html** – Aquarius

Specifications:

Sight: 15km

Hearing: 15km radius

Speed: 72km/h

High jump: 40m

Punch: 250 Attack Points

Kick: 400 Attack Points

**A/N**: Mizugameza's armor allows him to breathe and move freely underwater (similar to that of

Black Manta of the Justice League Unlimited TV series)

Battle Monster(s) Venosnaker 

Length: 6.25m

Weight: 190kg

Modelled after a cobra

Metal-Ohitsu 

Height: 4.35m

Weight: 470kg

Resembling a cross between a ram and a humanoid

Exo-Diver 

Length: 2.00m

Weight: 30kg

Modelled after a stingray, Exo-Diver has the ability to summon several stingrays at its

disposal.

**Genocider** Height: 3.10m

Length: 5.30m

Weight: 490kg

The amalgam of Venosnaker, Metal-Ohitsu, and Exo-Diver. Advent Cards

**Veno Visor**

The card reader of Mizugameza took the form of a scepter that resembled a cobra.

**Venosnaker** (5,000 Attack Points)

Summoned Venosnaker.

**Sword Vent** (3,000 Attack Points)

Veno Saber

A weapon that resembled the blade at the tip of Venosnaker's fang.

**Final Vent** (6,000 Attack Points)

Veno Crasher

Mizugameza's version of the Dragon Rider Kick, in which he runs towards his opponent,

then he jumps back towards Venosnaker who launches him towards its target, resulting him

doing a bicycle kick then strikes at the target.

**Metal-Ohitsu** (4,000 Attack Points)

Summoned Metal-Ohitsu.

Strike Vent (2,000 Attack Points) Metal Horn Turned Mizugameza's right hand into a gauntlet

that resembled the forehead of a ram.  
Final Vent (5,000 Attack Points) Heavy Pressure Metal-Ohitsu carried Mizugameza as a lance,

with the Metal Horn acting as spearhead, and rushes towards its opponent, colliding it until its

target is destroyed.

**Exo-Diver** (4,000 Attack Points)

Summoned Exo-Diver.

**Swing Vent** (2,000 Attack Points)

Evil Whip

A whip that resembled the tail of Exo-Diver.

**Final Vent** (5,000 Attack Points)

Haido Beson (Hydro Basin)

Mizugameza stood on top of Exo-Diver as if it were a surfboard, and rammed into his

opponent.

**Final Vent **(8,000 Attack Points)

Doomsday

Mizugameza corkscrew kicks his opponent into a vortex that materialized about the torso of Genocider.

**A/N**: Venosnaker is capable of moving underwater. It can also sink down huge vessels and submarines.

Hope you like my latest installment of my new and improved Zodiac digest. Keep reading because

more of these are on the way.

**To Be Continued**

Hope you like this new supplementary chapter. This will type of chapter will pop out in random

times just to keep you entertained.

Now back to business, check back for next Chapter as the story will continue.

Reviews are Ok, just don't be abusive.


	35. Search for the Stalker

**Koudoutai: Fight for the Future**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! And welcome to Book 3 of Koudoutai. I wish to thank

the readers, and reviewers for reading and reviewing Koudoutai: The New Enemy, and

the side stories that I've written, and for reading Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back.

I really appreciate it. And now, it's time to get a move on, and on to the story!

For those who are new here, **READ KOUDOUTAI: THE NEW ENEMY and **

**KOUDOUTAI: THE ZODIAC STRIKES BACK**. These two fics are prequels, so

read them first before going here.

**Disclaimer**:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider Ryuki is owned by Ishimori Productions

ROD The TV is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex..

CLAMP School is owned by CLAMP

- - -

Yuri receives a barrage of mails that were addressed to Shido Suzaku, which were dated

two years ago. She became concerned, as she didn't know that Shido was receiving mails

and didn't read them. What's even strange is that Shido was listed as missing for the past two

years. She then wondered what was going on.

- - -

**Rise **by Origa

(Opening song from **Ghost In The Shell: Stand Alone Complex 2nd Gig**)

I'm a soldier, znachit ya

I otvyetchik i sud'ya

Ya stoyu na dvukh kontsakh ognya

Ogibaya virazhi, obgonyaya smyert' i zhizn'

Ya byegu srazit'sya s tyen'yu lzhi

skol'ko b nityey nye plyol obman

pokazhyet lik svyeta istina

Save your tears

for the day

when our pain is far behind

on your feet

come with me

we are soldiers stand or die

Save your fears

take your place

save them for the judgement day

fast and free

follow me

time to make the sacrifice

we rise or fall

I'm a soldier, born to stand

in this waking hell I am

witnessing more than I can compute

pray myself we don't forget

lies, betrayed and the oppressed

please give me the strength to be the truth

people facing the fire together

if we don't, we'll lose all we have found

repeat

Za myechtoyu nakray propasti

Lish' tol'ko tak mozhno mir spasti

Ty nye plach',

Slyozy spryach',

Ved' nastanyet novyy den'

Tvoy ogon'

Sogryevat'

Budyet tysyachi syerdets

A syeychas podnimis'

Spryach' podal'shye bol' i strakh

Pobyedit tot, kto prav

Znay, chto vsyo v tvoikh rukakh

repeat

I like the music from Origa, even though I found out that she was Russian, and that the music

is a good opening song for any anime, whether its theme is futuristic or not.

**Find The Stalker **

It was 9 pm, and a week after Tenbiza resurfaced. Shinji Kido was strolling the busy streets of

Tokyo after hearing that his colleague, Reiko Momori was involved in a blind date, and being her

colleague, Shinji became concerned, and followed her secretly to see that Reiko is in good hands.

Then he saw another person following Reiko, and Shinji assumed that it was a stalker. He immediately

tackled the stalker, but in the process he bumped his head against a lamppost and was knocked

unconscious.

8 am, the following day, Shinji regained consciousness, and was greeted by two enlarged faces. He

shrieked and jumped off the couch, and realized that he was inside the Kitaoka residence. Kitaoka

then asked Shinji why he assaulted Goro last night. Shinji then realized that it was Goro who was

following her. He then accused Goro of being a stalker for following Reiko. Goro then burst into

laughter, while Kitaoka told Shinji that he instructed Goro to give her roses that came from him.

Shinji sweat-dropped, and left the Kitaoka residence, reporting for work.

9 am, at the ORE Journal, Shinji was sighing after learning that another colleague of his, Nanako

Shimada, also received an invitation to go on a blind date, and will accompany Reiko in meeting their

blind dates later that night.

7 pm (later that night), Reiko and Nanako were waiting for their dates in the busy streets of Tokyo,

and were waiting for an hour, until Reiko's date arrived, and both left, leaving Nanako alone. The

following day, Reiko told he boss, Daisuke Ohkubo and her colleague, Shinji that her date turned

disastrous, as her date was a total wimp. Three hours later, they became worried that Nanako

didn't report for work, and that no one was answering the phone at her apartment, nor her mobile

phone. They wondered if Nanako was really kidnapped by the stalker or not.

After work, Shinji (who went to the Atori Tea House in Kyoto) told Ren that he plans to see if Reiko's

next date would be the stalker or not, and Ren reluctantly agreed to help. Kitaoka, who was eating

his snack, overheard the conversation, insisted that he comes along. Shinji then agrees, and later that

night, inside their rented SUV, Ren and Shinji were seated in the front, while Kitaoka was seated at

the back. Shinji saw Reiko waiting for her date, but lost her sight for a moment after Ren told

him the reason why Kitaoka insisted on coming was that he has his eyes on Reiko. Shinji became

a bit paranoid and physically berated Kitaoka for his attempted advances on her while Kitaoka

struggles to free himself. Ren managed to see the sight in front of him, and noticed that Reiko was

missing, and told the two what happened. The three then jumped out of the SUV and searched the

area, finding nothing. Then they saw a random portal appearing near an intersection. Seeing that no

one was around, the three changed to their armored forms and entered the portal, and found themselves

in an area similar to File Island. Then they saw a Digimon similar to a stone hedge from the **Konami**

game, **_Gradius_**.

**- - - START DIGIMON DIGEST- - -**

**Hedgemon**: A rock-type Digimon that has a huge head resembling a stone hedge while his body

resembles a human. The Hedgemon is very dangerous due to his body's composition. His weapon,

the Hedgemon Headbutt.

**- - - END DIGIMON DIGEST - - - **

Ryuki, Knight, and Zolda then ganged up on the Hedgemon, but the Hedgemon managed to repel its

opponents before making a getaway. The three armored fighters then left the Digimon world after

noticing that the portal was about to shut close.

10 am, at the Atori Tea House, Ren and Yuri were cleaning the dishes while Shinji tells Kyuu, Megumi,

and Yukihira about what happened to his colleagues. Yuki and Megumi then volunteered to patrol the

area later, making Kyuu worry, but Megumi assured her boyfriend that they'll be alright, and kissed him

on the lips for assurance. Shinji cooed, making Kyuu blush in embarrassment. Later that night, Megumi

and Yuki went on patrol, while Ren and Kyuu were watching over them from a distance inside the SUV.

After a truck passed by, blocking their view, the two noticed that Megumi and Yuki vanished without a

trace. Kyuu became a bit hysterical, but Ren calm him down.

The following day, at about 12 noon, Yuri volunteered to go on a blind date as part of the investigation.

After her blind date left to buy food at a nearby grocery, Yuri began to search for the four missing females,

but found nothing. Then a doorbell rang, and Yuri greeted the woman, who was a next-door neighbor. She

then noticed that the woman was wearing a pendant that belonged to Reiko. After exchanging pleasantries,

she called Ren to tell her what she found out.

2 pm, later that day, Ren, Shinji and Kitaoka separately arrived at the woman's apartment unit, all dressed

as a salesman, pretending to sell life insurances, while Kyuu manages to sneak inside to find Megumi and

the others while the sales talk lasted for 30 minutes before the woman makes a getaway, after sensing

that they were fakes. The three men and Kyuu then deduced that she was the stalker who kidnapped

the four women, but before they could reach her, a portal appeared, and the Hedgemon appeared, grabbing

the woman inside the portal. Ren, Shinji and Kitaoka changed into their armored forms and, along with Kyuu,

entered the portal, and went to the Digimon world, and saw the woman was cut into four pieces, blood spilling

on the floor. "Oh no! Now we couldn't find Megumi and the others!" Kyuu exclaims, and backed away as

Knight and Zolda deals with the Hedgemon. Ryuki was about draw an advent card when he noticed another

Digimon that is about to enter another portal. Kyuu quickly grapples the Digimon, who turned out to be a

Mitemon. Kyuu and the Mitemon then entered the portal, leading to the adjacent area of the stalker's apartment

unit. Ryuki followed and caught Kyuu, who was thrown back by the Mitemon. Ryuki and Kyuu then saw

Megumi, Yukihira, Reiko and Nanako, all slanted against a wall, sedated, and tied up. As Ryuki tackles the

Mitemon, Kyuu unties the four females and tries to wake them up.

At the Digimon world, Zolda activated the Final Vent, and took care of the Hedgemon, then saw the Mitemon being

propelled by Ryuki back to the Digimon world. Ren then activated his Final Vent, and took out the Mitemon. Ryuki

reverted back to normal, and helped Kyuu in waking the four girls up.

Later that night, Kitaoka treated everyone to dinner at Pizza Hut in Tokyo. Kitaoka then let everyone know that he's

interested in Reiko. Shinji rolled his eyes, and told him that if he's two-timing Reiko, he'll be in big trouble. Ren was

silent, Reiko blushed, while Yuri and Yuki were chatting. Kyuu and Megumi came back from the restroom (They had

a quick (you know what) inside the restroom for the disabled persons, who managed to sneak in and out). Shinji then

accused the couple of shagging inside the restaurant, making the teens blush. Laughter was echoed all over the restaurant.

**To Be Continued… **

**Sarara** by Becky

(2nd ending song from **Mirmo de Pon**)

Atsui moufu ni kurumattemo

Kimi no ano mukumori koishii

Nido to koi wa shinai nantene

Karada marumeteta hi

Kumo ga kireta RUBY no sora e

Kaze ni sarawareru hanabira

Kirei sugite nakitakunaru yo

Mirai nijinde yuku

Jiyuu ga konna ni mo ima kurushii nante

Machi ni chitte shimai sou na yume nigirishimeteru

Sarara sarara nagarete sarara

Sore ga kimi no sadame naraba

Yasashii tsuyosa nokoshite kureta

Kimi ni mata aitai

Bukiyou na ikikata shika dekinai keredo

Atsui kokoro wa mada sametenai dakara ikiteru

Sarara sarara yurarete sarara

Sorega kimi no yuku michi nara

Kondo aeru basho wa doko darou

Zutto wasurenai yo

Sarara sarara nagarete sarara

Sore ga kimi no sadame naraba

Yasashii tsuyosa nokoshite kureta

Kimi ni mata aitai

Sarara... genki de ite

Mata aeru hi made

This was one of my favorite theme songs, and it fits here as this fic's ending theme.

So what do you think of this chapter? Hope you didn't find it boring. Anyway, have a

little patience, 'coz after the "**Guest Anime characters**" story arcs, the Zodiac wars will resume,

and the rest of the Zodiac fighters who went MIA will resurface, and a battle royal will soon ensue.

**Preview:**

Next Chapter will highlight the Zodiac fighters' encounters with some characters from the Anime world.

Ranging from Ranma 1/2, Tenjho Tenge, ROD, among others.

Once those story arcs folded, the Zodiac wars will resume, and the revelations surrounding the

Zodiac fighters, The cause of the Zodiac wars, and the mysterious emergence of the portals

linking the real world and the Digimon world will slowly be revealed.

Until then, keep on reading.

Thanks!

**OMAKE**:

Kyuu and Megumi once again sneaked into the restroom for the disabled customers. Both were giggling as

they started to make out. Kyuu brought out his "protection", and both were about to undress when a

yellow square appeared, and out comes Shinji. "AHA! I knew it! You guys couldn't control yourselves,

do you?". Shinji barked while displaying an evil smile, while Kyuu and Megumi blushed uncontrollably.

"Ren and the others are waiting. Why not do it in your house instead of here? Let's go.".

Shinji, Kyuu and Megumi then descended into the yellow square and teleported outside the restaurant,

just before the others came out of the restaurant.


	36. TARGET A: ROD The TV part 1

**Koudoutai: Fight for the Future**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! And welcome to Book 3 of Koudoutai. I wish to thank

the readers, and reviewers for reading and reviewing Koudoutai: The New Enemy, and

the side stories that I've written, and for reading Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back.

I really appreciate it. And now, it's time to get a move on, and on to the story!

For those who are new here, **READ KOUDOUTAI: THE NEW ENEMY and **

**KOUDOUTAI: THE ZODIAC STRIKES BACK**. These two fics are prequels, so

read them first before going here.

**Announcement:**

Welcome to the Guest Anime Characters Story arc! Starting from here, I'll be inserting

some few story arcs featuring some of the popular, and a sleeper hit, characters from the

various anime series and have them face off some of the zodiac fighters who are on the

run, while some of the Zodiac fighters who went missing in action since **_Koudoutai Part 2_**

and when the Zodiac disbanded, will reappear.

And expect a lot of fighting and wanton violence in these story arcs' run. And I'm

expecting some good, and some bad, feedbacks should the readers read which anime

character that would come into contact with some of the Zodiac fighters.

And after the story arcs concluded, I'll be resuming the Zodiac wars, and the DSQ,

CLAMP and Digimon crew will once again hog the spotlight.

Ok, then, let's gat a move on!!!!

The first "Guest Anime Character" to enter the fray: **ROD**!

**Disclaimer**:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider Ryuki is owned by Ishimori Productions

ROD The TV is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex..

CLAMP School is owned by CLAMP

- - -

In the streets of Okayama, a trail of corpses were fallen in line, lifeless and bloody in

its wake, after they were mercilessly finished off by one person. A slim, young-looking

man with a menacing face. A figure whose hunger for violence is never ending. The man

who killed off the persons left lying on the pavement, all were policemen. And behind

the person were three dangerous Digimons trailing behind him: A huge, violet cobra, a

silver, humanoid ram, and a scarlet stingray. The three of them now developed a taste

in human flesh, as they devoured their fallen victims, leaving only very little piece of what's

left of them. The man grinned at the sight behind him. It was Takeshi Asakura. The sadistic

and ruthless member of the Zodiac organization known as Mizugameza (Aquarius), but

now that the Zodiac is disbanded, he is on his own, and has enjoyed his new-found freedom,

with no restraints, and no one to command him. And best of all (for him), he can now indulge

in killing off all Zodiac fighters until he is the last fighter standing.

- - -

**Mayhem Inside The Mall **

Tokyo, Japan. Nenene Simiregawa was in a five-star mall promoting her latest novel, and

it sold more than half a million copies of her novels. Many were lined up to get their copies,

while some were lined up to have their books autographed.

On the east wing of the mall, Michelle Chang was indulging herself in a bookstore after

finding so many rare books that are up for sale.

At the west wing, Maggie Cheung was busy reading several books, and at the same time

buying some that are highly valuable.

At the south wing, Anita and junior were dating, and are eating a t a fast food restaurant,

and are occasionally chatting, and sometimes, kissing.

At the north wing, Yumiko Readman was at the phone booth, talking to Principal Dan

regarding the latest case surrounding the Zodiac. She was surprised to hear that the Zodiac

has disbanded after Ohitsujiza's death and the failed attempt to kidnap the Prince of Wales

and British Prime Minister Tony Blair. She was also surprised to here about the 12 Zodiac

fighters attacking each other just to gain the title of the "Last Man Standing", so that the sole

survivor would claim his/her prize.

Things went well, as the mall was busy with several people, men, women, children, and

teenagers. And since it was Saturday, many people trekked to the mall just to enjoy a happy

weekend.

Three hours have passed, and Nenene was pleased that her latest novels have soared to

greater heights, the books have sold over a million Yen. She rolled her eyes after Michelle

approached her to ask her to borrow some money to buy some books. Maggie also came

and asked for money as well. Nenene sighed and gave them Y 10,000 each. The two sisters

then left, and hopped to their destinations.

Anita and Junior then scrolled around the mall, and entered an arcade station, playing arcade

and PS 2 games, and then went to the movies. Since it was dark, Anita and Junior decided to

make out.

Thirty minutes later, Asakura came and entered the mall, as the security guard failed to

recognize the criminal. Asakura then looked around, seeing several people scattered around,

all having fun. He wondered if there's some way of passing up the time, while he searches for

any of his former Zodiac comrades to fight, so that he'll become the sole survivor of the Zodiac wars.

Then, a janitor recognized Asakura and informed the guard on duty at the west wing. The guard

then approached Asakura, but Asakura seemed to know what's happening, and grabbed the guard,

broke his neck, took his gun and grabbed a passing small girl hostage, and fired three bullets onto

three adults, killing them. He then went inside a restaurant where there were several people. He

then shot the two guards and took their weapons, and held more than 20 persons hostage.

Maggie, who was at the west wing, who had just finished buying some books, saw the commotion,

and saw what was happening. She then decided to take matters into her own hands, as she didn't

have much time to call the others.

**To Be Continued… **

**Moments In The Sun** by Kazami with HOME GROWN

(Ending song of **ROD The TV**)

taisetsu ni shiteita mono ha

itsumo koboreochite yuku

demo kimi to no omoide dake ha

kono mune no oku ni tsuyokuaru

suzushiku natte kita umi

hashaideta futari no kage

kimi no sukoshi yake sugita hada to

shizunde iku yuuhi ni toketa

kono te wo zutto hanasanai mama

otona ni natte iketara ii no ni

hizashi no naka de oikaketa

kimi no sugata sagashite

koi ga owaru yokanshite

yorisotta yone

sukina kimochi ha itsudemo

setsuna sa tsurete shimau kedo

dakedo kimi ga ita bun dake

mae yori yasashiku naretan da

kimi ga nokoshita kabe no rakugaki

tokidoki yubi de nazotte miruyo

hizashi no naka de mitsuketa

futari no basho oboeteru?

ima ni mo kikoeteki souna ano waraigoe

saigo no yoru ha otagaini tada

damatta mama de senaka awaseta

hizashi no naka de oikaketa

kimi no sugata sagashite

koi ga owaru yokanshite

yorisotta yone

hizashi no naka de mitsuketa

futari no basho oboeteru?

ima ni mo kikoeteki souna ano waraigoe

futari dake no natsu no owari

oboete iru yo

This was one of my favorite theme songs, and it fits here as this fic's ending theme.

**Preview:**

Asakura's violence inside the mall continues, as he gets into a fight with Yumiko, Maggie and

Michelle. And expect wanton violence as Asakura plows his way out the Asakura way: Violence!


	37. TARGET A: ROD The TV part 2

**Koudoutai: Fight for the Future**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! And welcome to Book 3 of Koudoutai. I wish to thank

the readers, and reviewers for reading and reviewing Koudoutai: The New Enemy, and

the side stories that I've written, and for reading Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back. I

really appreciate it. And now, it's time to get a move on, and on to the story!

For those who are new here, **READ KOUDOUTAI: THE NEW ENEMY and **

**KOUDOUTAI: THE ZODIAC STRIKES BACK**. These two fics are prequels, so read

them first before going here.

**Announcement:**

Welcome to the Guest Anime Characters Story arc! Starting from here, I'll be inserting

some few story arcs featuring some of the popular, and a sleeper hit, characters from the

various anime series and have them face off some of the zodiac fighters who are on the

run, while some of the Zodiac fighters who went missing in action since **_Koudoutai Part 2_**

and when the Zodiac disbanded, will reappear.

And expect a lot of fighting and wanton violence in these story arcs' run. And I'm expecting

some good, and some bad, feedbacks should the readers read which anime character that

would come into contact with some of the Zodiac fighters.

And after the story arcs concluded, I'll be resuming the Zodiac wars, and the DSQ, CLAMP

and Digimon crew will once again hog the spotlight.

Ok, then, let's gat a move on!!!!

**Disclaimer**:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider Ryuki is owned by Ishimori Productions

ROD The TV is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex..

CLAMP School is owned by CLAMP

- - -

Inside a restaurant that is located at the west wing of the mall, Asakura menacingly told

everyone to stay silent. His gun aimed at the crying girl's chest, he threatened to kill her

and everyone else if they don't shut up. A negotiator arrived and asked Asakura what

he wants.

While Asakura and the negotiator were talking, Maggie patiently waits for the moment

to strike, and is joined by Michelle, after hearing about the incident. Michelle then made

a careful angle, and struck the gun, causing it to fall into pieces. Maggie and Michelle then

went inside to get the hostages away from Asakura.

- - -

**Mayhem Inside The Movie House **

As Michelle was about to go after Asakura, Maggie came from another direction, having

saw the commotion, and the two Paper masters then began to use their paper powers to

stop Asakura. Asakura then threw the small girl towards the two female Paper Masters

while retrieving the double-barrel shotgun, and made his way out, shooting the guards and

policemen, killing some and injured some, and headed towards the east wing. Yumiko

overheard the some of the words from concerned people and headed to the east wing to

intercept him. She also hoped that Maggie and Michelle are aware of this, and would help

her in nailing the hostage taker.

Asakura, armed with two double-barrel shotguns, fired at several people, causing a stampede

that would hinder his pursuers while he makes his escape. He didn't look back as he kept

running, not caring whether there are injured people or not. There were ten people who died

from the shotgun blast when Asakura fired his ammo at the crowd behind him.

Maggie and Michelle were angered by what Asakura did, and Maggie used her paper abilities

to create a huge eagle and she and Michelle hopped aboard, and Maggie used her paper arrows

to fire at Asakura, who retaliated by firing his ammo at them.

The chase soon came to a halt, as Yumiko stood in his path, papers hovering around her. Realizing

that Yumiko was also a paper master, Asakura went inside the movie house, killing the guard and

entered the cinema.

There, Asakura opened fire, and pandemonium took over, as people heard the gunfire and

panicked, and stampeded out of the movie house.

**To Be Continued… **

**Moments In The Sun** by Kazami with HOME GROWN

(Ending song of **ROD The TV**)

taisetsu ni shiteita mono ha

itsumo koboreochite yuku

demo kimi to no omoide dake ha

kono mune no oku ni tsuyokuaru

suzushiku natte kita umi

hashaideta futari no kage

kimi no sukoshi yake sugita hada to

shizunde iku yuuhi ni toketa

kono te wo zutto hanasanai mama

otona ni natte iketara ii no ni

hizashi no naka de oikaketa

kimi no sugata sagashite

koi ga owaru yokanshite

yorisotta yone

sukina kimochi ha itsudemo

setsuna sa tsurete shimau kedo

dakedo kimi ga ita bun dake

mae yori yasashiku naretan da

kimi ga nokoshita kabe no rakugaki

tokidoki yubi de nazotte miruyo

hizashi no naka de mitsuketa

futari no basho oboeteru?

ima ni mo kikoeteki souna ano waraigoe

saigo no yoru ha otagaini tada

damatta mama de senaka awaseta

hizashi no naka de oikaketa

kimi no sugata sagashite

koi ga owaru yokanshite

yorisotta yone

hizashi no naka de mitsuketa

futari no basho oboeteru?

ima ni mo kikoeteki souna ano waraigoe

futari dake no natsu no owari

oboete iru yo

This was one of my favorite theme songs, and it fits here as this fic's ending theme.

**Preview:**

Asakura's violence inside the mall continues, as he gets into a fight with Yumiko, Maggie

and Michelle. And expect wanton violence as Asakura plows his way out the Asakura way: Violence!


	38. TARGET A: ROD The TV part 3

**Koudoutai: Fight for the Future**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! And welcome to Book 3 of Koudoutai. I wish to thank

the readers, and reviewers for reading and reviewing Koudoutai: The New Enemy, and

the side stories that I've written, and for reading Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back.

I really appreciate it. And now, it's time to get a move on, and on to the story!

For those who are new here, **READ KOUDOUTAI: THE NEW ENEMY and **

**KOUDOUTAI: THE ZODIAC STRIKES BACK**. These two fics are prequels, so

read them first before going here.

**Announcement:**

Welcome to the Guest Anime Characters Story arc! Starting from here, I'll be inserting

some few story arcs featuring some of the popular, and a sleeper hit, characters from the

various anime series and have them face off some of the zodiac fighters who are on the

run, while some of the Zodiac fighters who went missing in action since **Koudoutai Part 2**

and when the Zodiac disbanded, will reappear.

And expect a lot of fighting and wanton violence in these story arcs' run. And I'm expecting

some good, and some bad, feedbacks should the readers read which anime character that

would come into contact with some of the Zodiac fighters.

And after the story arcs concluded, I'll be resuming the Zodiac wars, and the DSQ, CLAMP

and Digimon crew will once again hog the spotlight.

Ok, then, let's gat a move on!!!!

**Disclaimer**:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider Ryuki is owned by Ishimori Productions

ROD The TV is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex..

CLAMP School is owned by CLAMP

- - -

Anita and Junior were startled from their making out as they heard a hail of gunfire and

screaming around them, and as the lights went on, they saw the source of the panicking:

Asakura shooting

his way through the fire exit, killing several people. Anita and Junior were angered at what

they saw, and decided to confront Asakura, not knowing that he was Mizugameza.

- - -

**Brawl Inside The Digimon World**

As Asakura was about to enter the fire exit, Anita and Junior stood in his path, with Anita

wielding her paper shuriken, while Junior was in his battle stance. Asakura then recognized

the two, after meeting them at Scotland several moths ago. "Ahhh…you must be the Paper

Masters. The ones who were in Scotland.". Anita then realized that he was one of the 12

Zodiac fighters, but couldn't discern which one his name derives.

Maggie, Michelle and Yumiko then entered the movie house through the paper eagle, and

hovered above the panicking moviegoers, who were piled up trying to get out. The police

were unable to get through as the panicking moviegoers were stampeding, thus blocking the

doors.

Anita and Junior tried to get their hands at Asakura, but were unable to so due to Asakura's

agility. Yumiko and the two "sisters" arrived, and are ready to assist Anita, when a portal

appeared. Asakura (who somehow carried a grenade with him )then took out a grenade

and tossed at the ROD crew, and hid behind a curtain while Yumiko used her paper to form

a force field and shielded themselves from the blast. Asakura then took the opportunity to

change to his armored form, and entered the portal. The four Paper Masters then recovered

from the grenade blast, and saw Mizugameza entering the portal, and assumed that the

Aquarius-signed Zodiac fighter helped Asakura escape. "Th…that was Mizugameza!" Anita

exclaimed. Yumiko and the others were also surprised, wondering where Mizugameza came

from. The four Paper Masters and Junior then entered the portal and followed Mizugameza.

After entering the portal, the four Paper Masters and Junior stared in awe after seeing the

environment around them. Yumiko: "What is this place?". Anita: "This is the Digimon world.

One of my classmates at school told me about it, but this is the first time I've entered such a

place.". Maggie and Michelle marveled at the lush environment, as the area inside the Digimon

world resembled an island in the Pacific region. However, their admiration inside the Digimon

world were interrupted by Mizugameza. "Don't forget that you're in my territory now, you

Paper bitches." Mizugameza sneered. Pissed at the remark Mizugameza made, Anita made

the first move by hurling several paper shuriken at him and said, "Where's Asakura??!!". But

the Zodiac fighter dodge them and activated the Sword Vent. He slashed the shuriken into two,

and went after Anita, who matched his speed with hers. But since Asakura was a more seasoned

veteran, who spent his life on the streets honing his street fighting skills, he managed to best Anita,

and sidelined her by stabbing her on the stomach, then kicked her towards Yumiko and Junior.

Maggie and Michelle were incensed by this, and went for the offensive. Michelle fired a barrage

of paper arrows while Maggie sent a paper elephant and a huge paper griffin at Mizugameza.

Mizugameza then took a card and inserted it into the Veno Visor. "**FINAL VENTO**". Venosnaker

appeared and Mizugameza leapt backwards, and was propelled by Venosnaker and went towards

Maggie's paper monster, but the amount of paper Maggie used, and due to the paper elephant's

huge size, Mizugameza managed to scathed half of the paper elephant's body, and the papers were

half-dispersed. The paper griffin then grabbed Mizugameza and threw him against a tree. Getting up,

he surveyed his opponents. Michelle was wielding a paper bow and several paper arrows, while

Maggie was standing there with her paper griffin and elephant, while Yumiko was standing with a

variety of paper weapons. He then found a way of getting past their offenses and defenses. He

then took out a card and inserted it into the Veno Visor. "**UNITE VENTO**". Venosnaker,

Metal-Ohitsu, and Exo-diver appeared behind the ROD The TV cast, and merged together,

becoming the composite Digimon, Genocider. Yumiko told Maggie and Michelle not to let

Mizugameza out of their sight, telling them that she'll handle Genocider. Mizugameza snickered at

seeing his opponents scrambling around to defend themselves. Meanwhile, Junior held Anita, as

he was told by Yumiko to use his phasing abilities to phase himself and Anita out of the way in case

things get ugly. Mizugameza then inserted another card, this time a first in this battle. "**FINAL VENTO**".

Genocider's torso opened, and a vortex was formed, causing a vacuum, and all the papers the

ROD The TV cast have were sucked inside Genocider's torso. Junior used his phasing ability,

and he and Anita safely got out of the way. As Yumiko, Maggie and Michelle tried to fight against

the vacuum, Mizugameza went towards them and executed a corkscrew kick, kicking Michelle,

and Michelle was flown backwards, careening against Maggie and Yumiko. Yumiko managed to

hold onto one of her papers, and used it as a shuriken and hurled it towards Genocider's eyes,

causing the huge Digimon to miss its aim, and the three Paper sisters fell on the ground. Michelle

was knocked out, suffering a fractured ribcage. Genocider, after accomplishing the Final Vent,

disengaged, and separated into three Digimons again. Mizugameza then focused at the other two

Paper Masters, as they retrieved what's left of the papers that were scattered on the floor. He

then inserted another Advent card into the Veno Visor. "**FINAL VENTO**". The Metal Horn

Strike Vent appeared on Mizugameza's right forearm, and mounted on Metal-Ohitsu, acting as

Metal-Ohitsu's lance, and both began to charge towards Maggie and Yumiko. Maggie quickly

used what's left of the paper and formed a paper armadillo, while Yumiko made a force field out

of paper. But Mizugameza's Final Vent using Metal-Ohitsu was too strong, and plowed through

the papers, causing an explosion, and Yumiko and Maggie were sent flying away. Mizugameza

laughed maniacally, and was about to finish them off, when he felt his skin and armor burning. He

then noticed that he was evaporating. He then bid his opponents farewell, and left, hoping that they'll

die inside the Digimon world, due to the strange phenomenon in which humans can stay in the

Digimon world for only a short period before evaporating.

After Mizugameza left, Junior used all of his strength to carry the four Paper Masters out one by one,

before the portal shuts itself close. By the time everyone got out, the portal closes, and Junior waved

at the paramedics for help. Five minutes later, Nenene came to the scene, since she just found out about

the incident, and saw Junior standing by the paramedics. Nenene then asked Junior about what happened,

and he told her what he saw. Nenene became so concerned that she and Junior hoped aboard the

ambulance and went to the nearest hospital. The police however, were baffled as to how and why

Asakura was nowhere in sight, and even if they assume that he escaped through the fire exit, he wasn't

spotted there. Later that night, the DSQ community, the CLAMP School community, and the Chosen

Children saw the news, and saw the Paper Masters being loaded into the ambulances. Kyuu, Daisuke,

Takeru, and Taichi went to the hospital and were told by Junior about what happened. Daisuke and Kyuu

were surprised at the turn of events inside the mall. Taichi then called Koushiro and Mimi, asking them if t

hey unlocked the mystery of the strange phenomenon that happened at the Digimon world. Mimi answered

the phone, telling Taichi that Koushiro was still working on finding some clues. Kyuu decided to tell

Principal Dan about this once he and the others go to CLAMP School.

**To Be Continued… **

**Moments In The Sun** by Kazami with HOME GROWN

(Ending song of **ROD The TV**)

taisetsu ni shiteita mono ha

itsumo koboreochite yuku

demo kimi to no omoide dake ha

kono mune no oku ni tsuyokuaru

suzushiku natte kita umi

hashaideta futari no kage

kimi no sukoshi yake sugita hada to

shizunde iku yuuhi ni toketa

kono te wo zutto hanasanai mama

otona ni natte iketara ii no ni

hizashi no naka de oikaketa

kimi no sugata sagashite

koi ga owaru yokanshite

yorisotta yone

sukina kimochi ha itsudemo

setsuna sa tsurete shimau kedo

dakedo kimi ga ita bun dake

mae yori yasashiku naretan da

kimi ga nokoshita kabe no rakugaki

tokidoki yubi de nazotte miruyo

hizashi no naka de mitsuketa

futari no basho oboeteru?

ima ni mo kikoeteki souna ano waraigoe

saigo no yoru ha otagaini tada

damatta mama de senaka awaseta

hizashi no naka de oikaketa

kimi no sugata sagashite

koi ga owaru yokanshite

yorisotta yone

hizashi no naka de mitsuketa

futari no basho oboeteru?

ima ni mo kikoeteki souna ano waraigoe

futari dake no natsu no owari

oboete iru yo

Well…that wraps up the ROD crossover. And now…onto the next guest

Anime character!!!!

**Preview:**

Ranma Saotome and Akane Tendo are on an errand when another Zodiac fighter came

across Furinkan High and causes a mayhem when demanding Ranma's whereabouts.

Who is this Zodiac fighter? Find out next chapter!!!!


	39. TARGET B: Ranma part 1

**Koudoutai: Fight for the Future**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! And welcome to Book 3 of Koudoutai. I wish to thank the

readers, and reviewers for reading and reviewing Koudoutai: The New Enemy, and the side

stories that I've written, and for reading Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back. I really

appreciate it. And now, it's time to get a move on, and on to the story!

For those who are new here, **READ KOUDOUTAI: THE NEW ENEMY and **

**KOUDOUTAI: THE ZODIAC STRIKES BACK**. These two fics are prequels, so read

them first before going here.

As promised, here's the first part of the guest anime characters who'll be encountering one of

the Zodiac Fighters: Ranma and gang!

**Disclaimer**:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider Ryuki is owned by Ishimori Productions

ROD The TV is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex..

CLAMP School is owned by CLAMP

Ranma is owned by Rumiko Takahashi

- - -

Nerima. It was a busy day for all the people there. Men, women, children, and even the elderly,

all were active, and the first day of the week, they were busy, for today was Monday. A group

of students from Furinkan High were boasting about a pig-tailed boy, who was the heir to the

Tendo Anything goes Martial Arts School, who just defeated a student from a rival school, not

noticing that their conversation was heard by a slim-looking man, who was hiding behind a bush.

That man was Takeshi Asakura, aka the Zodiac fighter Mizugameza (Aquarius). Asakura's ears

wear wagging upon hearing the conversation. It has been a week since he last fought Ryuki, Knight

and Zolda (formerly Futagoza, Iteza, and To-Rasu (aka Gemini, Sagittarius and Taurus)), and

thanks to the interference of Tenbiza (Libra), their fight was interrupted and had to retreat. Having

heard about the Tendo school, Asakura decided to try his skills in meeting this Ranma person in

hopes of satisfying his hunger while waiting or searching for another Zodiac fighter to fight.

- - -

**Jajauma ni Sasenaide **by: Nishio Etsuko

(Opening song from **Ranma 1/2**)

YAPPAPPA- YAPPAPPA- II SHAN TEN

hashagu koi wa ike no koi

YAPPAPA- YAPPAPPA- II SHAN TEN

mune no tai wa dakareTAI

wake mo wakarazu ni

Ranma Ranma de hi ga kureru

kimi to atte kara

Ranma Ranma de

NADAKANDA to

suttamonda no seikimatsu

naze motto shizuka ni

"suki da yo" to ienai no?

hariau to watashi mo

jajauma ni nacchau!

BERU mo narasazu ni

soyokaze no you ni

mune no WANRU-MU

sumitsuita kimi na no

meiwaku yo dakedo

...kon'ya dake ii wa

(...ashita made ii wa)

YAPPAPPA- YAPPAPPA- RYAN SHAN TEN

odoru KISU wa umi no kisu

YAPPAPPA- YAPPAPPA- RYAN SHAN TEN

koi no aji wa kakushi aji

mitsumerareru tabi

Ranma Ranma de, me ga mawaru

koi ni nari-sou de

Ranma Ranma de TANMA TANMA de

sonna mon ne to o-tomodachi

hakuryoku de kudokare

hoshi no machi nige deshita

yume miteta DE-TO ga

MARASON ni nacchau!

kayui MERUHEN mo

otome ni wa biyaku

kimi no yasashisa ni

tsutsumarete mitai no

joudan yo dakedo

...HA-TO wa sukechau

(...itsuka wa sukechau)

YAPPAPPA- YAPPAPPA- II SHAN TEN

hashagu koi wa ike no koi

YAPPAPPA- YAPPAPPA- II SHAN TEN

mune no tai wa dakareTAI

mitsumerareru tabi

Ranma Ranma de, me ga mawaru

koi ni narisou de

Ranma Ranma de, o-tomodachi

wake mo wakarazu ni

Ranma Ranma de hi ga kureru

kimi to atte kara

Ranma Ranma de

NANDAKANDA to

suttamonda no seikimatsu

Since Ranma and gang are here for a guest appearance, might as well use this song here. It won't

hurt to post it here, right?

**Fatal Fury in Furinkan High**

It was 12 NN, and it was lunchtime at Furinkan high. Many students were eating their lunch, and

some were playing at the open field. Ukyo was selling her pancakes to students who want to taste

her new recipe.

On the other side of the school, the Kuno siblings, Tatewaki and Kodachi were at their usual routine,

as were Ranma and Akane. At the moment, Ranma, Akane and Akane's sister, Nabiki were ordered

by the school's principal to do some errands. The three were more than willing, wanting to escape the

sight of their pineapple-headed principal. The three left, unaware that in a few seconds later, a horrible

incident will take place.

It was 12:01 pm. Asakura managed to sneak inside the school's premises without detection from the

guards or the students. He wanted to meet Ranma to try out his fighting skills, but couldn't risk showing

himself as he was, so he took out his Aquarius card deck and pointed it against his chest. He made a pose

and chanted "_Henshin_!", and his purple armor encased his body, becoming Mizugameza.

He soon made his appearance known, and attracting a lot of attention. When Mizugameza

asked the students where Ranma Saotome is, the students refused to answer him, instead

asking him why he wanted Ranma. The Kunos, Tatewaki and Kodachi, approached

Mizugameza and told him that Ranma is theirs, and no one else has the right to fight him.

Tatewaki Kuno then charged Mizugameza using his bokken, but Mizugameza made a quick

work out of him. Kodachi then wrapped the Aquarius-signed Zodiac fighter with her ribbons,

binding him tight.

Mizugameza managed to move his hands and inserted a card into the Veno Visor. "**ADVENTO**".

A yellow square appeared in front of Mizugameza, and a Digimon resembling a humanoid ram

came out. It was Metal-Ohitsu, and Metal-Ohitsu snapped the ribbons, freeing the Zodiac fighter,

and pummeled Kodachi. Ukyo, who happened to saw the commotion, joined in to the fight, and

Mizugameza activated the Sword Vent, and he and Ukyo were engaged in a sword fight, Ukyo's

large spatula against Mizugameza's Veno Saber. But Mizugameza's street fighting skills and sadistic

tendencies were the deciding factor, and overpowered and stabbed Ukyo. The Furinkan High's

principal came, and tried to best Mizugameza in combat. Mizugameza snorted, and activated the

Final Vent (the Veno-Crasher, where he jumps back towards Venosnaker, and Venosnaker spits

Mizugameza towards its target, and Mizugameza does a rapid bicycle kick hitting his target), and the

principal was out of commission. Mizugameza then asked the students where he could find Ranma Saotome.

When the students refused to answer, Mizugameza smirked, and inserted the Exo-Diver card and the

Venosnaker card, and the three Advent Digimons began to terrorize the school, leaving many dead and

many injured. One of the students then begged Mizugameza to spare the students and he'll tell him where to

find Ranma. Five minutes later, Mizugameza left, and several minutes later, several ambulances were there,

carting the dead and the injured. Ranma, Akane and Nabiki were still at the market, buying stuffs that their

school principal asked them to buy, unaware of what took place at the school.

**To Be Continued…**

So what do you think of this chapter? Hope you didn't find it boring. But this is just the start, as the next few

chapters will show Mizugameza plowing his way through the other Ranma cast until he found the pig-tailed boy

and challenge him to a fight.

**Preview:**

Ranma, Akane and Nabiki returned to school only to find out what happened, while Mizugameza runs into

Shampoo and Mousse, and Ryoga tries his luck in defeating Mizugameza after what he did to Ukyo.


	40. TARGET B: Ranma part 2

Koudoutai: Fight for the Future

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! And welcome to Book 3 of Koudoutai. I wish to thank the

readers, and reviewers for reading and reviewing Koudoutai: The New Enemy, and the side

stories that I've written, and for reading Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back. I really appreciate

it. And now, it's time to get a move on, and on to the story!

For those who are new here, **READ KOUDOUTAI: THE NEW ENEMY and **

**KOUDOUTAI: THE ZODIAC STRIKES BACK**. These two fics are prequels, so read them

first before going here.

As promised, here's the first part of the guest anime characters who'll be encountering one of the

Zodiac Fighters: Ranma and gang!

Disclaimer:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider Ryuki is owned by Ishimori Productions

ROD The TV is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex..

CLAMP School is owned by CLAMP

Ranma is owned by Rumiko Takahashi

- - -

Ranma, Akane and Nabiki came back to school but were greeted with surprise and shock,upon

seeing the sight of several police cars and ambulances. Ranma then saw Ukyo on a stretcher, and

was about to be loaded into the ambulance. Ranma went to her side to see if she was still conscious.

One of Ranma's schoolmate then approached him and told him that a purple armored fighter went here

looking for Ranma, and when they refused to answer the intruder, he sent his Digimons to wreck havoc

while the armored fighter did this to Ukyo and the Kuno siblings. Upon hearing the word "purple armored

fighter", Nabiki then told Ranma to head to the computer lab, saying that she has a photo of the attacker.

And the three of them went to the computer lab

- - -

Jajauma ni Sasenaide by: Nishio Etsuko

(Opening song from **Ranma 1/2**)

YAPPAPPA- YAPPAPPA- II SHAN TEN

hashagu koi wa ike no koi

YAPPAPA- YAPPAPPA- II SHAN TEN

mune no tai wa dakareTAI

wake mo wakarazu ni

Ranma Ranma de hi ga kureru

kimi to atte kara

Ranma Ranma de

NADAKANDA to

suttamonda no seikimatsu

naze motto shizuka ni

"suki da yo" to ienai no?

hariau to watashi mo

jajauma ni nacchau!

BERU mo narasazu ni

soyokaze no you ni

mune no WANRU-MU

sumitsuita kimi na no

meiwaku yo dakedo

...kon'ya dake ii wa

(...ashita made ii wa)

YAPPAPPA- YAPPAPPA- RYAN SHAN TEN

odoru KISU wa umi no kisu

YAPPAPPA- YAPPAPPA- RYAN SHAN TEN

koi no aji wa kakushi aji

mitsumerareru tabi

Ranma Ranma de, me ga mawaru

koi ni nari-sou de

Ranma Ranma de TANMA TANMA de

sonna mon ne to o-tomodachi

hakuryoku de kudokare

hoshi no machi nige deshita

yume miteta DE-TO ga

MARASON ni nacchau!

kayui MERUHEN mo

otome ni wa biyaku

kimi no yasashisa ni

tsutsumarete mitai no

joudan yo dakedo

...HA-TO wa sukechau

(...itsuka wa sukechau)

YAPPAPPA- YAPPAPPA- II SHAN TEN

hashagu koi wa ike no koi

YAPPAPPA- YAPPAPPA- II SHAN TEN

mune no tai wa dakareTAI

mitsumerareru tabi

Ranma Ranma de, me ga mawaru

koi ni narisou de

Ranma Ranma de, o-tomodachi

wake mo wakarazu ni

Ranma Ranma de hi ga kureru

kimi to atte kara

Ranma Ranma de

NANDAKANDA to

suttamonda no seikimatsu

Since Ranma and gang are here for a guest appearance, might as well use this song here. It won't

hurt to post it here, right?

Assaulting the Chinese Amazon

It was 1 pm, an hour after Mizugameza thrashed the students of Furinkan high students. Though he

had to changed into his Zodiac armor to avoid detection of his alter ego, he was quite pleased that

he had indulged himself on satisfying his bloodlust. Moreover, he had acquired the information to

where he could find the Tendo School of Anything goes Martial Arts. As he was nearing his destination,

the purple-armored Zodiac fighter was greeted by a spinning umbrella out of nowhere, and was struck

on the chest, which caused quite a dent on his chest plate, slightly surprising him. Turning to his right side,

he saw who threw the umbrella: Ryoga Hibiki. Ryoga was pissed after hearing the news about Ukyo

being seriously getting injured. "You want Ranma??!! Well, you have to get pass me first!!" Ryoga screamed,

and waving his umbrella towards Mizugameza. The wielder of the Aquarius card deck snorted and

activated the Sword Vent, and the two fighters clashed swords. The fight lasted for five minutes, but

Mizugameza cheated his way out by inserting a card into the Veno Visor, summoning Exo-Diver, and

Exo-Diver's tail fasten around the umbrella and took it away, disarming Ryoga, and and Ryoga was stabbed

on the chest, and threw him against a wall.

Mizugameza then proceeded to head towards the Tendo School, but was blocked by Mousse and Shampoo.

Shampoo then made an Amazon Kung fu pose while Mousse brandished his weapons. Although he was in

a hurry, Mizugameza then decided to take his time and considered his opponents as a warm up equipment.

He inserted another card into his visor, and summoned Metal-Ohitsu, and the ram-Digimon went after

Mousse. Despite using his weapons at his disposal, Mousse couldn't shake off Metal-Ohitsu, and soon

Mousse was battered into unconsciousness. Shampoo managed to keep Mizugameza at bay using her martial

arts and weapons, but Mizugameza inserted another card into the visor. "**STRIKE VENTO**". The Metal Horn

appeared on Mizugameza's right forearm and jabbed it into her cranium, then smashed her head against a

wall, knocking her out. Mizugameza then went on his way, and was nearing his destination.

To Be Continued…

So what do you think of this chapter? Hope you didn't find it boring. But this is just the start, as the next

few chapters will show Mizugameza plowing his way through the other Ranma cast until he found the

pig-tailed boy and challenge him to a fight.

Preview:

Ranma, Akane and Nabiki find out who the attacker was, and heads towards the Tendo school, while

Mizugameza takes on a panda (who else? Genma Saotome!)


	41. TARGET B: Ranma part 3

Koudoutai: Fight for the Future

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! And welcome to Book 3 of Koudoutai. I wish to thank the

readers, and reviewers for reading and reviewing Koudoutai: The New Enemy, and the side

stories that I've written, and for reading Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back. I really

appreciate it. And now, it's time to get a move on, and on to the story!

For those who are new here, **READ KOUDOUTAI: THE NEW ENEMY and **

**KOUDOUTAI: THE ZODIAC STRIKES BACK**. These two fics are prequels, so read

them first before going here.

As promised, here's the first part of the guest anime characters who'll be encountering one of

the Zodiac Fighters: Ranma and gang!

Disclaimer:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider Ryuki is owned by Ishimori Productions

ROD The TV is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex..

CLAMP School is owned by CLAMP

Ranma is owned by Rumiko Takahashi

- - -

Ranma, Akane and Nabiki where glued on the PC monitor while Nabiki types her way into a

website on who the armored fighter was. Soon they saw the picture of Mizugameza, and the

rest of the Zodiac fighters. One of Ranma's classmates barged in, telling him that an armored

fighter was located near Akane's home, and said that Ryoga, Shampoo and Mousse were

badly hurt. Ranma then realized that Mizugameza was heading towards the Tendo School in

hopes of finding the martial artist himself: Ranma Saotome. Ranma and Akane dashed out of

the school, and boarded a taxi, and went to Nerima.

- - -

Jajauma ni Sasenaide by: Nishio Etsuko

(Opening song from **Ranma 1/2**)

YAPPAPPA- YAPPAPPA- II SHAN TEN

hashagu koi wa ike no koi

YAPPAPA- YAPPAPPA- II SHAN TEN

mune no tai wa dakareTAI

wake mo wakarazu ni

Ranma Ranma de hi ga kureru

kimi to atte kara

Ranma Ranma de

NADAKANDA to

suttamonda no seikimatsu

naze motto shizuka ni

"suki da yo" to ienai no?

hariau to watashi mo

jajauma ni nacchau!

BERU mo narasazu ni

soyokaze no you ni

mune no WANRU-MU

sumitsuita kimi na no

meiwaku yo dakedo

...kon'ya dake ii wa

(...ashita made ii wa)

YAPPAPPA- YAPPAPPA- RYAN SHAN TEN

odoru KISU wa umi no kisu

YAPPAPPA- YAPPAPPA- RYAN SHAN TEN

koi no aji wa kakushi aji

mitsumerareru tabi

Ranma Ranma de, me ga mawaru

koi ni nari-sou de

Ranma Ranma de TANMA TANMA de

sonna mon ne to o-tomodachi

hakuryoku de kudokare

hoshi no machi nige deshita

yume miteta DE-TO ga

MARASON ni nacchau!

kayui MERUHEN mo

otome ni wa biyaku

kimi no yasashisa ni

tsutsumarete mitai no

joudan yo dakedo

...HA-TO wa sukechau

(...itsuka wa sukechau)

YAPPAPPA- YAPPAPPA- II SHAN TEN

hashagu koi wa ike no koi

YAPPAPPA- YAPPAPPA- II SHAN TEN

mune no tai wa dakareTAI

mitsumerareru tabi

Ranma Ranma de, me ga mawaru

koi ni narisou de

Ranma Ranma de, o-tomodachi

wake mo wakarazu ni

Ranma Ranma de hi ga kureru

kimi to atte kara

Ranma Ranma de

NANDAKANDA to

suttamonda no seikimatsu

Since Ranma and gang are here for a guest appearance, might as well use this song here. It

won't hurt to post it here, right?

Terror Inside the Tendo School of Anything Goes Martial Arts

Mizugameza was casually walking towards the street, as he feels that the Tendo School was

getting near. He then chanced upon a rather awkward scene: Happosai was being chased by

an army of women whose panties were stolen, and Happosai was carrying a huge bag full of

panties. Happosai failed to notice Mizugameza and the two bumped into each other. Mizugameza

got up first, then scooped some of the contents and examined them. "Panties? What a waste of time!".

Mizugameza threw it away, and kicked some of them to the sides, as it obstructs his path. As usual,

Happosai was offended. "How dare desecrate my collection??!! I won't forgive you! Happo-Fire Blast!!!!".

A huge canoon ball was thrown against him, and exploded, but Mizugameza remained unharmed,

but was starting to get pissed off. As Happosai was about to throw another Happo-fire Blast, Mizugameza

grabbed the perverted old man and stabbed him with the Veno Saber, and threw him against the

wall. The women ran away after witnessing what Mizugameza did.

Ten minutes later, Mizugameza arrived at the Tendo School, and called out Ranma's name. But only

a panda came out, carrying a sign, saying "Ranma's at school. Come back later.". Mizugameza wasn't

amused and said, "That won't work. I know your hiding him, so spit im out!", and the Aquarius-signed

Zodiac fighter slapped the sign away, but Genma Saotome (in panda form) accepted the challenge, and

the two fighters began to brawl inside the school, smashing a few appliances along the way. Soun Tendo

joined the fight, while Kasumi Tendo watches the scene in worry. The fight lasted for ten minutes, and

Mizugameza inserted a card and summoned Metal-Ohitsu, and the ram-Digimon soon overpowered

Genma, who was pummeled into unconsciousness, while Soun was beaten black and blue by Mizugameza.

After Soun was out of commission, Mizugameza grabbed Kasumi by the hair and said, "One question,

one answer, and I'm losing my patience. WHERE IS RANMA SAOTOME??!!". Kasumi couldn't

reply due to fear, but she was saved when a voice boomed out. "Let her go, Zodiac fighter. I'm here.".

Mizugameza turned around, and saw Ranma and Akane standing by the doorway of the dojo's exit.

Mizugameza released Kasumi, pleased that he got to meet the fighter he has heard about. "If it's me

you're looking for, why cause all this carnage? Why Furinkan High, Why my friends? Why my family?"

Ranma demanded. "Quit your ranting, brat, and let's fight the fight. I came all the way here just to

challenge you, not listening to your priestly sermons, and not become my guidance counselor.". Ranma

and Mizugameza braced themselves for a fight inside the dojo. Mizugameza was hoping that Ranma

would be enough to starve off his appetite of searching for other Zodiac fighters, while Ranma was

preparing himself to fight the honor of his family, his friends, and his pride as a martial artist.

To Be Continued…

So what do you think of this chapter? Hope you didn't find it boring. But this is just the start, as the

next few chapters will show Mizugameza plowing his way through the other Ranma cast until he

found the pig-tailed boy and challenge him to a fight.

Preview:

Next stop, the battle that you've been waiting for: Ranma Saotome vs. Mizugameza. It's going to

be a heavy battle full of fisticuffs as the fight inside the Dojo spreads outside the school and into the

street. And that will be the conclusion to the "Aquarius meets Ranma" story arc.


	42. TARGET B: Ranma part 4

**Koudoutai: Fight for the Future**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! And welcome to Book 3 of Koudoutai. I wish to thank

the readers, and reviewers for reading and reviewing Koudoutai: The New Enemy, and

the side stories that I've written, and for reading Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back.

I really appreciate it. And now, it's time to get a move on, and on to the story!

For those who are new here, **READ KOUDOUTAI: THE NEW ENEMY and **

**KOUDOUTAI: THE ZODIAC STRIKES BACK**. These two fics are prequels, so read

them first before going here.

As promised, here's the first part of the guest anime characters who'll be encountering one

of the Zodiac Fighters: Ranma and gang!

**Disclaimer**:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider Ryuki is owned by Ishimori Productions

ROD The TV is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex..

CLAMP School is owned by CLAMP

Ranma is owned by Rumiko Takahashi

- - -

Ranma Saotome was crackling both his knuckles, anger was boiling into his head at what

happened today. The purple-armored fighter from the Zodiac organization was looking for

him, and instead he took his ire on Ukyo and some of the students. Even the Kuno's were

no match for him. After getting the directions to the Tendo School by force, he made his

way here, plowing his way through Ryoga, Shampoo and Mousse. And now he just

decimated his father and would-be father-in-law, and now he was about to manhandle

Kasumi. And that's where he is drawing the line.

As for Mizugameza, he rolled his neck counter-clockwise, and was gearing himself for

the fight.

- - -

**Jajauma ni Sasenaide **by: Nishio Etsuko

(Opening song from **Ranma 1/2**)

YAPPAPPA- YAPPAPPA- II SHAN TEN

hashagu koi wa ike no koi

YAPPAPA- YAPPAPPA- II SHAN TEN

mune no tai wa dakareTAI

wake mo wakarazu ni

Ranma Ranma de hi ga kureru

kimi to atte kara

Ranma Ranma de

NADAKANDA to

suttamonda no seikimatsu

naze motto shizuka ni

"suki da yo" to ienai no?

hariau to watashi mo

jajauma ni nacchau!

BERU mo narasazu ni

soyokaze no you ni

mune no WANRU-MU

sumitsuita kimi na no

meiwaku yo dakedo

...kon'ya dake ii wa

(...ashita made ii wa)

YAPPAPPA- YAPPAPPA- RYAN SHAN TEN

odoru KISU wa umi no kisu

YAPPAPPA- YAPPAPPA- RYAN SHAN TEN

koi no aji wa kakushi aji

mitsumerareru tabi

Ranma Ranma de, me ga mawaru

koi ni nari-sou de

Ranma Ranma de TANMA TANMA de

sonna mon ne to o-tomodachi

hakuryoku de kudokare

hoshi no machi nige deshita

yume miteta DE-TO ga

MARASON ni nacchau!

kayui MERUHEN mo

otome ni wa biyaku

kimi no yasashisa ni

tsutsumarete mitai no

joudan yo dakedo

...HA-TO wa sukechau

(...itsuka wa sukechau)

YAPPAPPA- YAPPAPPA- II SHAN TEN

hashagu koi wa ike no koi

YAPPAPPA- YAPPAPPA- II SHAN TEN

mune no tai wa dakareTAI

mitsumerareru tabi

Ranma Ranma de, me ga mawaru

koi ni narisou de

Ranma Ranma de, o-tomodachi

wake mo wakarazu ni

Ranma Ranma de hi ga kureru

kimi to atte kara

Ranma Ranma de

NANDAKANDA to

suttamonda no seikimatsu

Since Ranma and gang are here for a guest appearance, might as well use this song here.

It won't hurt to post it here, right?

**Martial Arts Mayhem**

Mizugameza charged toward Ranma, both his arms raised up sideways, and roared upon

his arrival. Ranma also charged forward, and raised his right arm, and delivered the first

blow, but Mizugameza parried the blow, and counter-attacked with a right hook, but Ranma

dodged the blow and retaliated with a kick.

As the Aquarius-signed armored fighter was staggering backwards, Ranma went on the

offensive, delivered a barrage of fists and kicks. But despite being laid with Ranma's

attacks, Mizugameza was enjoying it immensely. It was then that he retaliated by using his

street-smart fighting skills, and Ranma staggered back.

"You're not bad yourself, let alone a maniac like you.." Ranma complimented his

opponent. Mizugameza was cooing at the comment, and went forward again for an offensive.

Ranma delivered several martial arts punches and kicks, but was surprised that Mizugameza

managed to parry the strikes, but Ranma managed to land another blow on the gut, and the

Aquarius-signed Zodiac fighter collided against the signboard of the dojo. Mizugameza got up,

and then he noticed the sign on the floor. Picking it up, he read it.

"_**TENDO SCHOOL OF ANYTHING GOES MARTIAL ARTS**_". Mizugameza studied the

words carefully, and then got an idea. He looked at Ranma and said, "Anything goes, huh?".

"Yeah, anything goes. If you got something up on your sleeve, bring it on! I can take it!".

Beneath his armored helmet, Asakura's ears were wagging like a dog, along with a sadistic

grin, as his opponent has accepted the terms. "If you say so…" he said.

Akane and Kasumi, along with the arrival of Nabiki, managed to get their father and the

unconscious body of Genma (in panda form) away from the fight scene, and brought them

outside. Akane went back into the dojo, and her eyes widen at what she just saw. Mizugameza

took a card from his card deck and inserted it into the Veno Visor. "Oh great, a scepter, with

an ornament of a cobra. Neat. Just very neat. You think that would scare me? . You think that

would stop me?" Ranma asked incredulously. "Chill. You'll see." Ranma then looked serious

as Mizugameza inserted a card into the Veno Visor. "**SWORD VENTO**". A spiral sword

appeared, and Mizugameza then proceeded to hack and slash Ranma, who surprising evaded

the attacks, but Mizugameza was also fast, as his Sword Vent managed to reach Ranma's chest

and arms, giving him some deep cuts, and soon the floor was filled with bloodstains. His lust

building up, Mizugameza took out another card and inserted it into the Veno Visor. Ranma,

realizing what his opponent is up to, grabbed the Veno Visor, intending to prevent his opponent

from summoning another Digimon, but Mizugameza also grappled with his Visor. Both were

trying to tug it away from each other, but Mizugameza used his chin and closed the card cover,

activating it. "**ADVENTO**". A yellow square appeared behind Ranma, and Exo-Diver came out,

and manta-Digimon whipped its tail at Ranma's back, causing a painful stinging sensation on the

pig-tailed martial artist. But Ranma fought the pain and concentrated on the fight. "Blast you…"

Ranma cursed.

"Anything goes. So no complaints.". Mizugameza hissed and did a front kick, sending the

young Saotome colliding against a wall. Mizugameza then took out another card and inserted it

into the Veno Visor. "**FINAL VENTO**". Metal-Ohitsu appeared, while the Metal-Horn

Strike Vent materializes at Mizugameza's right forearm, and the ram-Digimon carries Mizugameza

like a lance and charged towards their opponent. Ranma saw it coming, and did something no

one could. As Akane, and a number of onlookers watched in anticipation, Ranma jumped

horizontally up into the air and did a horizontal flying kick towards his opponent, and the move

struck Metal-Ohitsu's face, sending the ram-Digimon to the ground, and Mizugameza falling

down. Ranma then went on the offensive, punching and kicking the armored Zodiac fighter.

But Mizugameza punched him on the gut with the Metal Horn and kicked him away, and took

out another card and inserted it into the Veno Visor. "**FINAL VENTO**". Venosnaker came out

and Mizugameza back-flipped towards the cobra-Digimon's mouth, and the Digimon "spits"

him towards Ranma. Ranma saw this, as Mizugameza was doing a rapid scissors kick, and

was descending towards him. Ranma then covered his body with his arms as the Veno-Crasher

Final Vent connected. Ranma staggered back as he felt the excruciating pain on his forearms.

Mizugameza noticed it and concentrated in connecting the scissor kicks. After a several hits,

Ranma fell to his knees, his arms felt heavy, and he was in trouble, as both his arms are now

fractured. Akane was filled with worry at what was happening. Several onlookers were

amazed that Ranma has survived the attack, and now that his arms were fractured, it was only

a matter of time before the boy falls into defeat.

Mizugameza was amazed that Ranma survived the Veno-Crasher Final Vent, but this made

him hungry for more torture, and proceeded to bet the hell out of the martial artist. He even

went as far as targeting his fractured arms, eliciting cries of pain from Ranma, and the Zodiac

fighter was pleased by this. He then threw towards the wall, then took out another and inserted

it into the Veno Visor. "**UNITE VENTO**". Mizugameza's three Digimons glowed and merged

into Genocider. And since Genocider is right behind Ranma, the pig-tailed martial artist is really

in hot water, as he tries to stand up, he saw Genocider, and was distracted. "A ram, manta and

cobra Digimons…how the heck did he managed to make them combine?" Ranma wondered, as

he focused on defending himself from the composite Digimon. Mizugameza took out a card and

again inserted it into the Veno Visor. "**FINAL VENTO**". At that moment, Genocider's chest

plate opened, and a vortex was formed, trying to suck Ranma into the chest of Genocider. As

Ranma tries to fight the vortex, Mizugameza performed a spinning corkscrew kick, and upon

contact (as in the move was connected), Ranma was sent flying towards Genocider's vortex.

But then Akane threw a kettle on Genocider's head, disrupting the composite Digimon's aim,

while Akane caught Ranma using a ribbon, and safely descended to the ground.

Mizugameza was a bit amused, but then decided to end it. Upon mental contact, Mizugameza

ordered Genocider to put the "fiancés" out of commission. Genocider then grabbed the two

and hurled them against the wall, and the two were lying on the streets, bruised and

unconscious. Mizugameza casually left the dojo along with Genocider. The onlookers

cowered in fear, as they backed away from the two intruders. Mizugameza was very satisfied

that his lust for a fight with a Zodiac fighter was partially accomplished by defeating Ranma.

He and Genocider then descended into the yellow square and disappeared.

An hour later, all the victims of Mizugameza (the Kunos, Ukyo, Ryoga, Shampoo, Mousse,

Ranma and Akane) were all confined at the same hospital in Nerima, with the exception of

Akane (who only suffered mild concussions), the others were very critical. Soun and Genma

(in his normal form) were mortified. Their school's reputation was badly tarnished by an

unknown fighter, as both Ranma and Akane were defeated, and that their school was thrashed

along the way.

Far away from Nerima, at a local beach, Takeshi Asakura was reminiscing on the fight he

has earlier with Ranma Saotome. Now all he had to do was look for more worthy fighters

until he meets with a Zodiac fighter.

**To Be Continued…**

This is where the Aquarius-Ranma story arc ended, but why is the "To Be Continued" tag

still there?

See Below.

**Preview:**

Next stop, now that Ranma's out of the way, who's the next guest anime character(s)

to pop in?

The answer: **Tenjho Tenge**!

And who's the next Zodiac fighter to challenge the the mentioned anime guest(s)?

The answer: See for your self!

**Side note:**

What are your thoughts about the Ranma characters being beaten up black and blue by

my OC's (original characters) from Detective School Q (you know...the Zodiac fighters)?

Do you find it a bit unfair? And what are your thoughts about inserting the other anime

characters (such as ROD, Ranma, Tenjho Tenge, etc.) here for a one-shot appearance?

I leave that judgement to you readers.

So after posting in your reviews, let me know your thoughts about this.


	43. TARGET C: Tenjho Tenge part 1

**Koudoutai: Fight for the Future**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! And welcome to Book 3 of Koudoutai. I wish to thank the

readers, and reviewers for reading and reviewing Koudoutai: The New Enemy, and the side

stories that I've written, and for reading Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back. I really appreciate

it. And now, it's time to get a move on, and on to the story!

For those who are new here, **READ KOUDOUTAI: THE NEW ENEMY and **

**KOUDOUTAI: THE ZODIAC STRIKES BACK**. These two fics are prequels, so read

them first before going here.

As promised, here's the first part of the guest anime characters who'll be encountering one of

the Zodiac Fighters: Tenjho Tenge!

**Disclaimer**:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider Ryuki is owned by Ishimori Productions

ROD The TV is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex..

CLAMP School is owned by CLAMP

Tenjho Tenge is owned by Geneon

- - -

Todoh Academy. Bob Makihara and Souichiro Nagi were reading a newspaper and saw the

article on the front page about a Zodiac fighter who terrorized Furinkan High last week, as

well as demolishing the Tendo School of Anything Goes Martial Arts. Both men stared at each

other, believing that their school was the next target, whether by Mizugameza or other Zodiac

fighters.

- - -

**Bomb A Head! V **by: m.c.AT feat. DA PUMP

(Opening song from **Tenjho Tenge**)

Your Party Time! (Party Time!) Ah Yeah! (Yeah!)

Time To Party Time! (Party Time!) Ah Yeah! (Yeah!)

Bomb A Head! Bomb A Head! moedasu youna atsuitamashii!

Bomb A Head! Bomb A Head! muchashite shitta hondou no ore wo

Everytime odoru yumega odoru kyou toiu RIZUMU de

Everytime sakebu kokoro sakebu asu wo misutenaito Let's Go!

roji ni korogaru DAIYAMONDO migaku yuuki ga takara MON da

ase mamire gai ni magire mazu ha koyoi DANSU mo iinjyani?

in the Night! Yeah! Feel so Good! BINBINBABAN tori ZUMU SANDA

KUREIJI- to yobarerya soremo Good! aiyori GURU-VU no My Life

Bomb A Head! Bomb A Head! tomerare naisa atsuitamashii!

Bomb A Head! Bomb A Head! muchashite shitta hondou no ore wo

Everytime Love U itsudemo want U aitai omoi ga

Everytime miss U mitsukete kiss U tsunoru yoru ha tsurai kakikesu tameno Dance 2 Dance!

Bomb A Head! Bomb A Head! BYUA na hodoni atsuitamashii!

Bomb A Head! Bomb A Head! dakishimeteru hitotsu no RIGURETTO

setsuna demo Tight demo imadaketo kimeta Wind Mill on The Street

mainichi ga tatakai to shinjiteta... demo

dareyori mo dareyori mo aisubeki nakama ga warau

te wo kakage te wo awase tashikameta Future

unaru Music! douda Dear My Boys & Girls!

No Limit no shourai, minai, kitaishite runda Hey, Yo!

nippon teki nimo omae shidai de yousuruni Go! Go a Head!

AÈ¸T E-RU ha Bomb A Head!

yume bakka otteru baka na otokosa anohi de tomatta My Love

Everytime semeru ore wo semeru aishitai miren ga

Everytime ieru ima ha ieru omae sagashiteiru WOW WOW

Everytime Love U itsudemo want U aitai omoi ga

Everytime miss U mitsukete kiss U konya mo atsukunaru kakedasu tameno Dance 2 Dance!

Everytime Love U itsudemo want U aitai omoi ga

Everytime miss U mitsukete kiss U tsunoru yoru ha tsurai kakikesu tameno Dance 2 Dance!

Since Tenjho Tenge and the rest are here for a one-time appearance, might as well use this

song here. It won't hurt to post it here, right?

**Venomous Fight at Todoh Academy **

The Executive Council held a meeting, discussing about the possibility of either of the 12 Zodiac

fighters may make their way here and attack the school, just like what Mizugameza did at

Furinkan High last week. One of the council asked why the Zodiac are now fighting separately

instead of being a nit, but the head of the council told the member that the Zodiac has been disbanded,

and are now targeting each other (how he knows about it, I don't know). One of the council members

then suggest that why not hire one of the Zodiac fighters to take on the Juuken Club, since the club

always gave them a plentiful amount of headaches since the club came to life.

The council's head smirked at this, and everyone at the meeting came to an agreement, and sets out to

find any one of the 12 Zodiac fighters, but finding one of them might be difficult, since they don't know

where to start finding one of them.

At the Todoh Academy rooftop, Aya Natsume was gazing high at the blue sky, her thoughts were filled

her and Souichiro Nagi dating. She hoped that her persistence would pay off and Soichiro would start

noticing her.

At the Juuken Club, Maya Natsume, Bob Makihara, Masataka Takayanagi, and Soichiro Nagi, were

discussing about what to do in case Mizugameza or any of the Zodiac fighters makes his/her way to the

Todoh Academy. The Juuken Club is unaware that the Executive Council are already putting their plans in

motion by searching for one or more Zodiac fighters, and hire him/her to take out the Juuken Club.

**To Be Continued… **

**Aishitene Motto** by Kayou Aiko

(Ending song of **Tenjho Tenge**)

aishitene motto

aishitene motto

aishite yone e

hajimete nemure nakatta

ima sugu ni "aitai..."

dakishime rareta nukumori ga

zutto zutto kienaku te

ano hi hajimatta koi

imademo kawaranai

futari dake no kono toki wo

tada taisetsuni shitai kara

aishitene motto

aishitene motto

aishite yone motto

watashi dake wo mite

aishitene motto

aishitene motto

aishite yone motto

motto tada anata ga suki

hajimete kizutsuke tane

namida ga tomaranai

hajike souna mune no itami

"tada soba ni ite hoshii dake"

aishiteru zutto

aishiteru zutto

aishite ruyo zutto

watashi dake wo mite

aishiteru zutto

aishiteru zutto

aishite ruyo zutto

zutto tada anata ga suki

aishitene motto

aishitene motto

aishite yone motto

watashi dake wo mite

aishitene motto

aishitene motto

aishite yone motto

watashi dake wo mite

aishitene motto

aishitene motto

aishite yone motto

motto tada anata ga suki

Sorry for the rather short chapter. The next chapter will be longer, and that's where the next Zodiac fighter

will come in.

So what do you think of this chapter? Hope you didn't find it boring. But this is just the start, as the next few

chapters will show who the next Zodiac fighter is and is invited into the meeting with the Executive Council,

and plowing his way through the other Todoh students until reaching both the Juuken Club and Aya Natsume.

**Preview:**

The Executive Council managed to find one of the 12 Zodiac fighters, and accepts the offer of demolishing

the Juuken Club, and sets off in finding the members of that club.


	44. TARGET C: Tenjho Tenge part 2

**Koudoutai: Fight for the Future**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! And welcome to Book 3 of Koudoutai. I wish to thank the

readers, and reviewers for reading and reviewing Koudoutai: The New Enemy, and the side

stories that I've written, and for reading Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back. I really appreciate

it. And now, it's time to get a move on, and on to the story!

For those who are new here, **READ KOUDOUTAI: THE NEW ENEMY and **

**KOUDOUTAI: THE ZODIAC STRIKES BACK**. These two fics are prequels, so read them

first before going here.

As promised, here's the first part of the guest anime characters who'll be encountering one of the

Zodiac Fighters: Tenjho Tenge!

**Disclaimer**:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider Ryuki is owned by Ishimori Productions

ROD The TV is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex..

CLAMP School is owned by CLAMP

Tenjho Tenge is owned by Geneon

- - -

Somewhere near the Todoh Academy, A Zodiac fighter was spotted near a garbage dump. It was

Mizugameza, who just killed another wild Digimon, but felt empty-handed, as the Digimon didn't

satisfy his "hunger". But then a member of Todoh Academy's Executive Council approached Mizugameza

and told him that he'll give him an offer, an offer to fight some strong opponents. Mizugameza was

hesitant, but since there were no Zodiac fighters around recently, he considered the offer, believing

that his next prospect would be as good as Ranma Saotome.

- - -

**Bomb A Head! V **by: m.c.AT feat. DA PUMP

(Opening song from **Tenjho Tenge**)

Your Party Time! (Party Time!) Ah Yeah! (Yeah!)

Time To Party Time! (Party Time!) Ah Yeah! (Yeah!)

Bomb A Head! Bomb A Head! moedasu youna atsuitamashii!

Bomb A Head! Bomb A Head! muchashite shitta hondou no ore wo

Everytime odoru yumega odoru kyou toiu RIZUMU de

Everytime sakebu kokoro sakebu asu wo misutenaito Let's Go!

roji ni korogaru DAIYAMONDO migaku yuuki ga takara MON da

ase mamire gai ni magire mazu ha koyoi DANSU mo iinjyani?

in the Night! Yeah! Feel so Good! BINBINBABAN tori ZUMU SANDA

KUREIJI- to yobarerya soremo Good! aiyori GURU-VU no My Life

Bomb A Head! Bomb A Head! tomerare naisa atsuitamashii!

Bomb A Head! Bomb A Head! muchashite shitta hondou no ore wo

Everytime Love U itsudemo want U aitai omoi ga

Everytime miss U mitsukete kiss U tsunoru yoru ha tsurai kakikesu tameno Dance 2 Dance!

Bomb A Head! Bomb A Head! BYUA na hodoni atsuitamashii!

Bomb A Head! Bomb A Head! dakishimeteru hitotsu no RIGURETTO

setsuna demo Tight demo imadaketo kimeta Wind Mill on The Street

mainichi ga tatakai to shinjiteta... demo

dareyori mo dareyori mo aisubeki nakama ga warau

te wo kakage te wo awase tashikameta Future

unaru Music! douda Dear My Boys & Girls!

No Limit no shourai, minai, kitaishite runda Hey, Yo!

nippon teki nimo omae shidai de yousuruni Go! Go a Head!

AÈ¸T E-RU ha Bomb A Head!

yume bakka otteru baka na otokosa anohi de tomatta My Love

Everytime semeru ore wo semeru aishitai miren ga

Everytime ieru ima ha ieru omae sagashiteiru WOW WOW

Everytime Love U itsudemo want U aitai omoi ga

Everytime miss U mitsukete kiss U konya mo atsukunaru kakedasu tameno Dance 2 Dance!

Everytime Love U itsudemo want U aitai omoi ga

Everytime miss U mitsukete kiss U tsunoru yoru ha tsurai kakikesu tameno Dance 2 Dance!

Since Tenjho Tenge and the rest are here for a one-time appearance, might as well use this song

here. It won't hurt to post it here, right?

**Unholy Alliance **

Fifteen minutes later, Mizugameza was inside the conference room of the Executive Council, which

is located inside the Todoh Academy. Mizugameza was starting to get impatient after waiting for ten

minutes. Then the head of the Executive Council came in, and soon the discussion commenced.

After five minutes of talks, the meeting was nearing its conclusion. "…So then, you want me to thrash

this Juuken Club, and its members, eh? Are you sure that I'm going to enjoy this?" Mizugameza asked.

The head of the Executive Council smirked and said, "Yes. I assure you that you'll enjoy this. The

Juuken Club has given me a huge headache. And once they're out of the way, this school will run smoothly.

And fear not. I won't rat you to the cops. All you have to do is take out the Juuken Club, and you can be

on your way. It's absolutely free.". Mizugameza snorted but said, "Fine. Tomorrow morning, I'll get the job

done. And you better be right that I'll be enjoying beating the s- - t out of those Juuken jackasses.".

Mizugameza then descended into the yellow square until he disappeared. After that, the rest of the

Executive Council entered and approached the head. "Are you sure it was the right thing to do? What if he

decided to turn against you?" one of the members asked. The head of the Executive council smiled at the

apprehensive subordinate and said, "Fear not. Mizugameza wanted a fight, but since there are no Zodiac

fighters around, the Juuken Club will have to be his source of food fight.".

By next morning, Takeshi Asakura sneaked his way in the Todoh Academy, and took out his Aquarius card

deck, and changed into Mizugameza. He then prepared himself, as the fight he was looking forward to is

about to commence.

**To Be Continued… **

**Aishitene Motto** by Kayou Aiko

(Ending song of **Tenjho Tenge**)

aishitene motto

aishitene motto

aishite yone e

hajimete nemure nakatta

ima sugu ni "aitai..."

dakishime rareta nukumori ga

zutto zutto kienaku te

ano hi hajimatta koi

imademo kawaranai

futari dake no kono toki wo

tada taisetsuni shitai kara

aishitene motto

aishitene motto

aishite yone motto

watashi dake wo mite

aishitene motto

aishitene motto

aishite yone motto

motto tada anata ga suki

hajimete kizutsuke tane

namida ga tomaranai

hajike souna mune no itami

"tada soba ni ite hoshii dake"

aishiteru zutto

aishiteru zutto

aishite ruyo zutto

watashi dake wo mite

aishiteru zutto

aishiteru zutto

aishite ruyo zutto

zutto tada anata ga suki

aishitene motto

aishitene motto

aishite yone motto

watashi dake wo mite

aishitene motto

aishitene motto

aishite yone motto

watashi dake wo mite

aishitene motto

aishitene motto

aishite yone motto

motto tada anata ga suki

Again, sorry for the short chapter. Next chapter, the real fight begins.

So what do you think of this chapter? Hope you didn't find it boring. But this is just the start, as the next

few chapters will show Mizugameza plowing his way through the other Todoh students until reaching both

the Juuken Club and Aya Natsume.

**Preview:**

Mizugameza takes on some Juuken Club members before setting his sights on Bob Makihari.


	45. TARGET C: Tenjho Tenge part 3

**Koudoutai: Fight for the Future**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! And welcome to Book 3 of Koudoutai. I wish to thank the

readers, and reviewers for reading and reviewing Koudoutai: The New Enemy, and the side

stories that I've written, and for reading Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back. I really

appreciate it. And now, it's time to get a move on, and on to the story!

For those who are new here, **READ KOUDOUTAI: THE NEW ENEMY and **

**KOUDOUTAI: THE ZODIAC STRIKES BACK**. These two fics are prequels, so read

them first before going here.

As promised, here's the first part of the guest anime characters who'll be encountering one of

the Zodiac Fighters: Tenjho Tenge!

**Disclaimer**:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider Ryuki is owned by Ishimori Productions

ROD The TV is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex..

CLAMP School is owned by CLAMP

Tenjho Tenge is owned by - - - - -

- - -

After changing into his Zodiac armor, Mizugameza then proceeded to plow his way towards

the Juuken Club, punching, kicking, hacking, and slashing his way through, leaving several

corpses behind him, as he gets near his destination.

- - -

**Bomb A Head! V **by: m.c.AT feat. DA PUMP

(Opening song from **Tenjho Tenge**)

Your Party Time! (Party Time!) Ah Yeah! (Yeah!)

Time To Party Time! (Party Time!) Ah Yeah! (Yeah!)

Bomb A Head! Bomb A Head! moedasu youna atsuitamashii!

Bomb A Head! Bomb A Head! muchashite shitta hondou no ore wo

Everytime odoru yumega odoru kyou toiu RIZUMU de

Everytime sakebu kokoro sakebu asu wo misutenaito Let's Go!

roji ni korogaru DAIYAMONDO migaku yuuki ga takara MON da

ase mamire gai ni magire mazu ha koyoi DANSU mo iinjyani?

in the Night! Yeah! Feel so Good! BINBINBABAN tori ZUMU SANDA

KUREIJI- to yobarerya soremo Good! aiyori GURU-VU no My Life

Bomb A Head! Bomb A Head! tomerare naisa atsuitamashii!

Bomb A Head! Bomb A Head! muchashite shitta hondou no ore wo

Everytime Love U itsudemo want U aitai omoi ga

Everytime miss U mitsukete kiss U tsunoru yoru ha tsurai kakikesu tameno Dance 2 Dance!

Bomb A Head! Bomb A Head! BYUA na hodoni atsuitamashii!

Bomb A Head! Bomb A Head! dakishimeteru hitotsu no RIGURETTO

setsuna demo Tight demo imadaketo kimeta Wind Mill on The Street

mainichi ga tatakai to shinjiteta... demo

dareyori mo dareyori mo aisubeki nakama ga warau

te wo kakage te wo awase tashikameta Future

unaru Music! douda Dear My Boys & Girls!

No Limit no shourai, minai, kitaishite runda Hey, Yo!

nippon teki nimo omae shidai de yousuruni Go! Go a Head!

AÈ¸T E-RU ha Bomb A Head!

yume bakka otteru baka na otokosa anohi de tomatta My Love

Everytime semeru ore wo semeru aishitai miren ga

Everytime ieru ima ha ieru omae sagashiteiru WOW WOW

Everytime Love U itsudemo want U aitai omoi ga

Everytime miss U mitsukete kiss U konya mo atsukunaru kakedasu tameno Dance 2 Dance!

Everytime Love U itsudemo want U aitai omoi ga

Everytime miss U mitsukete kiss U tsunoru yoru ha tsurai kakikesu tameno Dance 2 Dance!

Since Tenjho Tenge and the rest are here for a one-time appearance, might as well use this song

here. It won't hurt to post it here, right?

**Free-For-All **

At the rooftop of the Academy, Aya notices the commotion at the school grounds, and saw

Mizugameza slashing the students with the Veno Saber. "The Executive Coucil's new dog? Or is

he a hired mercenary? Better get down there and investigate before more casualties pile up. Hope

_Onee-chan's_ there to stop that maniac." Aya thought, as she dashes towards the stairs en route to

the school grounds.

At the school grounds, Bob Makihara and Masataka Takayanagi intercepted Mizugameza, seeing

him slicing a 13 year old Juuken Club member. "Are you from the Juuken Club?" Mizugameza asked.

"So what if we are??!! Did the Executive Council sent you to decimate us??!!" Masatak demanded,

his berserker rage building up upon seeing the 13 year old boy sliced up. "…Don't know…" Mizugameza

purred. Bob was pissed at the response and went towards Mizugameza. Mizugameza sighed and tosses

the Veno Saber away and accepted Makihara's challenge, and a fisticuff ensued.

To his surprise, Mizugameza found himself staggering backwards, due to Makihara's use of capoeira. But

Mizugameza found a way. He activated the Veno Crasher Final Vent, and Makihara was sent plowing

against a school wall, putting him out of commission.

That sent Masataka on edge, and his rage went fever pitch, and pummeling his fists all over Mizugameza.

Mizugameza managed to escape from Masataka's blows, and inserted a card into the Veno Visor.

"**ADVENTO**". Venosnaker appeared from behind, and Masataka didn't notice it. Venosnaker then

spewed some acid, hitting masataka's left leg, melting it. Masataka screamed in agony at what happened

to him, but it took a great amount of effort to keep standing on one leg. Mizugameza then inserted a card into

the Visor, and the Visor confirmed the card's insertion. "**UNITE VENTO**". Venosnaker, Metal-Ohitsu

and Exo-Diver glowed and merged into the composite Digimon, Genocider. Mizugameza then inserted another

card into the Veno Visor. "**FINAL VENTO**". Masataka, still fighting the pain, managed to open his eyes, and

saw Genocider's chest plate opened, and a vortex came out, trying to suck him in. As Masataka tries to fight

against the vortex, Mizugameza executed a spinning corkscrew kick, and the move connected, hitting Masataka,

and Masataka was sent flying towards Genocider's vortex. But then Souichiro Nagi shoulder blocked Genocider

from the left side, disrupting Genocider's aim, while Maya Natsume catches Masataka, and was horrified at what

happened to him, and seeing several corpses of the Juuken Club members. Aya Natsume also arrived, and saw

what happened. The Natsume sisters and Souichiro then stared off against Mizugameza and Genocider, as the

three Juuken Club members were bracing themselves against a virtually unknown opponent.

**To Be Continued…**

**Aishitene Motto** by Kayou Aiko

(Ending song of **Tenjho Tenge**)

aishitene motto

aishitene motto

aishite yone e

hajimete nemure nakatta

ima sugu ni "aitai..."

dakishime rareta nukumori ga

zutto zutto kienaku te

ano hi hajimatta koi

imademo kawaranai

futari dake no kono toki wo

tada taisetsuni shitai kara

aishitene motto

aishitene motto

aishite yone motto

watashi dake wo mite

aishitene motto

aishitene motto

aishite yone motto

motto tada anata ga suki

hajimete kizutsuke tane

namida ga tomaranai

hajike souna mune no itami

"tada soba ni ite hoshii dake"

aishiteru zutto

aishiteru zutto

aishite ruyo zutto

watashi dake wo mite

aishiteru zutto

aishiteru zutto

aishite ruyo zutto

zutto tada anata ga suki

aishitene motto

aishitene motto

aishite yone motto

watashi dake wo mite

aishitene motto

aishitene motto

aishite yone motto

watashi dake wo mite

aishitene motto

aishitene motto

aishite yone motto

motto tada anata ga suki

So what do you think of this chapter? Hope you didn't find it boring. But this is just the start, as the next

few chapters will show Mizugameza plowing his way through the other Todoh students until reaching both

the Juuken Club and Aya Natsume.

**Preview:**

Next chapter will be the end of the Tenjho Tenge vs. Aquarius story arc. With Genocider by his side,

Mizugameza seem to pose a threat to the Tenjho Tenge heroes. Will the heroes manage to persevere and

defeat this sadistic Zodiac fighter?


	46. TARGET C: Tenjho Tenge part 4

**Koudoutai: Fight for the Future**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! And welcome to Book 3 of Koudoutai. I wish to thank

the readers, and reviewers for reading and reviewing Koudoutai: The New Enemy, and

the side stories that I've written, and for reading Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back. I

really appreciate it. And now, it's time to get a move on, and on to the story!

For those who are new here, **READ KOUDOUTAI: THE NEW ENEMY and **

**KOUDOUTAI: THE ZODIAC STRIKES BACK**. These two fics are prequels, so read

them first before going here.

As promised, here's the first part of the guest anime characters who'll be encountering one

of the Zodiac Fighters: Tenjho Tenge!

**Disclaimer**:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider Ryuki is owned by Ishimori Productions

ROD The TV is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex..

CLAMP School is owned by CLAMP

Tenjho Tenge is owned by Geneon

- - -

Soichiro and the Natsume sisters stared off at their opponents. Mizugameza was quite pleased

that he accepted the job offered by the Executive Council. Although the Juuken Club members

offered no challenge, Bob Makihara and Masataka Takayanagi did raised his spirits, and and

was sufficient enough for him to use some of his trump cards. And in the next few moments the

final battle will commence.

- - -

**Bomb A Head! V **by: m.c.AT feat. DA PUMP

(Opening song from **Tenjho Tenge**)

Your Party Time! (Party Time!) Ah Yeah! (Yeah!)

Time To Party Time! (Party Time!) Ah Yeah! (Yeah!)

Bomb A Head! Bomb A Head! moedasu youna atsuitamashii!

Bomb A Head! Bomb A Head! muchashite shitta hondou no ore wo

Everytime odoru yumega odoru kyou toiu RIZUMU de

Everytime sakebu kokoro sakebu asu wo misutenaito Let's Go!

roji ni korogaru DAIYAMONDO migaku yuuki ga takara MON da

ase mamire gai ni magire mazu ha koyoi DANSU mo iinjyani?

in the Night! Yeah! Feel so Good! BINBINBABAN tori ZUMU SANDA

KUREIJI- to yobarerya soremo Good! aiyori GURU-VU no My Life

Bomb A Head! Bomb A Head! tomerare naisa atsuitamashii!

Bomb A Head! Bomb A Head! muchashite shitta hondou no ore wo

Everytime Love U itsudemo want U aitai omoi ga

Everytime miss U mitsukete kiss U tsunoru yoru ha tsurai kakikesu tameno Dance 2 Dance!

Bomb A Head! Bomb A Head! BYUA na hodoni atsuitamashii!

Bomb A Head! Bomb A Head! dakishimeteru hitotsu no RIGURETTO

setsuna demo Tight demo imadaketo kimeta Wind Mill on The Street

mainichi ga tatakai to shinjiteta... demo

dareyori mo dareyori mo aisubeki nakama ga warau

te wo kakage te wo awase tashikameta Future

unaru Music! douda Dear My Boys & Girls!

No Limit no shourai, minai, kitaishite runda Hey, Yo!

nippon teki nimo omae shidai de yousuruni Go! Go a Head!

AÈ¸T E-RU ha Bomb A Head!

yume bakka otteru baka na otokosa anohi de tomatta My Love

Everytime semeru ore wo semeru aishitai miren ga

Everytime ieru ima ha ieru omae sagashiteiru WOW WOW

Everytime Love U itsudemo want U aitai omoi ga

Everytime miss U mitsukete kiss U konya mo atsukunaru kakedasu tameno Dance 2 Dance!

Everytime Love U itsudemo want U aitai omoi ga

Everytime miss U mitsukete kiss U tsunoru yoru ha tsurai kakikesu tameno Dance 2 Dance!

Since Tenjho Tenge and the rest are here for a one-time appearance, might as well use this song

here. It won't hurt to post it here, right?

Fall of the Juuken Club 

Genocider roared as Soichiro delivered a flying kick, slightly staggering the composite Digimon.

Soichiro was surprised that his kicks didn't send Genocider to the ground. Soichiro then went

on the offensive, while the Natsume sisters were zeroing on the Aquarius-signed Zodiac fighter.

Mizugameza narrowly avoided the blows, but Aya managed to connect a few hits, and Maya

followed suit. But despite getting beaten up, Mizugameza enjoyed it. He then notices the Veno

Saber lying on the ground, and immediately grabbed it. He then stabbed Maya on the chest,

sending her to the ground.

Aya became pissed and the Dragon Eyes within her awakened, and pummeled Mizugameza with

powerful blows, sending him to the ground. She then grabbed a sword from her backpack, and

it was the Reiki. She then uses the Reiki to match the Veno Saber. However, Aya was snapped

back to reality upon seeing Soichiro thrown to the ground, beaten black and blue. Genocider

came and stood by Mizugameza's side. Then Genocider glowed, and split into three parts again.

Venosnaker, Exo-Diver and Metal-Ohitsu stood behind Mizugameza. Aya then brandishes the

Reiki and was preparing for another attack when a voice boomed. "**FINAL VENTO**". Aya and

Mizugameza looked around seeing nothing. Then Mizugameza's card deck vibrated, and was baffled,

for this hasn't happened before. Then suddenly, a white-colored intruder appeared from the bushes,

and stabs Aya to the ground. Mizugameza recognized the attacker: Animus! Animus then "shed" its

metallic armor, evolving from a battle robot to a real lion-Digimon. Animus then drags Aya towards

another direction, and Shishiza (or the Zodiac **_Leo_**) appears, brandishing the Leo Claws Strike Vent,

and is ready to stab Aya, but Aya, who still holds the Reiki whacked it on Animus' head, causing the

lion-Digimon to release its grip on Aya. But the damage was done, and Aya was rendered unconscious

due to the stab wound. Mizugameza then stared at Shishiza, who stared back at him. Shishiza and

Animus then descended into the yellow square and disappeared. Mizugameza followed suit, not wanting

to lose his sight on his new target.

The Executive Council was pleased to see the members of the Juuken Club all fallen to the ground,

but was humanitarian enough to send them to the hospital.

To Be Continued… 

**Aishitene Motto** by Kayou Aiko

(Ending song of **Tenjho Tenge**)

aishitene motto

aishitene motto

aishite yone e

hajimete nemure nakatta

ima sugu ni "aitai..."

dakishime rareta nukumori ga

zutto zutto kienaku te

ano hi hajimatta koi

imademo kawaranai

futari dake no kono toki wo

tada taisetsuni shitai kara

aishitene motto

aishitene motto

aishite yone motto

watashi dake wo mite

aishitene motto

aishitene motto

aishite yone motto

motto tada anata ga suki

hajimete kizutsuke tane

namida ga tomaranai

hajike souna mune no itami

"tada soba ni ite hoshii dake"

aishiteru zutto

aishiteru zutto

aishite ruyo zutto

watashi dake wo mite

aishiteru zutto

aishiteru zutto

aishite ruyo zutto

zutto tada anata ga suki

aishitene motto

aishitene motto

aishite yone motto

watashi dake wo mite

aishitene motto

aishitene motto

aishite yone motto

watashi dake wo mite

aishitene motto

aishitene motto

aishite yone motto

motto tada anata ga suki

That's the end of the Tenjho Tenge story arc. Sorry to the Tenjho Tenge fans who feel that their

favorite characters where getting thrashed by my DSQ OC's (original characters), but the point

of the whole story arc revolves around the Zodiac fighters, and the return of the missing Zodiac

fighters.

Shishiza was the first to pop out in Chapter 9 of this fic, and is now becoming active again. And

soon the rest will follow suit, and the Zodiac war will soon recommence.

**Preview: **

The next chapter will shift from Tenjho Tenge to the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Yup, the famed

"Heroes In A Half-Shell" makes their anime fanfic debut (they're American cartoon characters in

case you didn't notice)!

So don't miss out on this one!


	47. TARGET D: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 1

**Koudoutai: Fight for the Future**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! And welcome to Book 3 of Koudoutai. I wish to thank

the readers, and reviewers for reading and reviewing Koudoutai: The New Enemy, and

the side stories that I've written, and for reading Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back.

I really appreciate it. And now, it's time to get a move on, and on to the story!

For those who are new here, **READ KOUDOUTAI: THE NEW ENEMY and **

**KOUDOUTAI: THE ZODIAC STRIKES BACK**. These two fics are prequels, so read

them first before going here.

As promised, here's the first part of the guest non-anime characters who'll be

encountering one of the Zodiac Fighters: The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!

**Disclaimer**:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider Ryuki is owned by Ishimori Productions

ROD The TV is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex..

CLAMP School is owned by CLAMP

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles is owned by Mirage Studios

- - -

Manhattan New York, 6 pm. April O'Neil just left Studio 6 after her boss assigned her to

investigate and cover the story about wild Digimons appearing all over japan, and about

the Zodiac fighters who terrorized Japan and DDS several months ago. April wasn't

receptive at first, but accepted it, after the Ninja Turtles said that they'll go with her in

Japan to help investigate the matter.

8 pm, April O'Neil boarded the plane en route to Japan. Meanwhile, at the sewers,

Donatello had just finished completing his teleportation device, and had Leonardo,

Raphael and Michaelangelo assembled and the four of them teleported to japan, where

they'll be meeting April.

- - -

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles**

(Opening song)

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles  
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles  
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles  
Heroes in a half-shell  
Turtle power!

They're the world's most fearsome fighting team (We're really hip!)  
They're heroes in a half-shell and they're green (Hey - get a grip!)  
When the evil Shredder attacks  
These Turtle boys don't cut him no slack!

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles  
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

Splinter taught them to be ninja teens (He's a radical rat!)  
Leonardo leads, Donatello does machines (That's a fact, Jack!)  
Raphael is cool but crude (Gimme a break!)  
Michaelangelo is a party dude (Party!)

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles  
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles  
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles  
Heroes in a half shell  
Turtle power!

Since the Turtles are here for a one-time appearance, might as well use this song here.

It won't hurt to post it here, right? And can't help but feel nostalgic, since the Ninja Turtles

were one of my favorite shows way back then (the late 80's - mid 90's).

**Turtle Search in Japan **

It was 1 am, and April O'Neil arrived in Tokyo, Japan. She then checked in at a hotel, and

radioed the Turtles on where she is staying. The Turtles then disguised themselves, and went

to the hotel where April was staying. The five of them then began to discuss about how and

why She was assigned to do a story on the rash of Digimon attacks, and what prompted the

Zodiac fighters to go into hiding after a year of terror attacks in Japan. Raphael then hinted

that maybe it's because that the Zodiac underwent some power struggle, since there were

12 of them.

Somewhere near Tokyo, Takeshi Asakura was indulging himself in beating up some punks

and other scum's (like pickpockets, robbers, etc.). This went on after 10 minutes, as he pass

by districts after disctricts, leaving a trail of knocked out thugs, until his Aquarius card

deck "vibrated". Asakura was baffled, as his card deck have been vibrating since his battle

with the Tenjho Tenge crew. "I put that vibration option on your card deck so that you'll know

when I appear, as well as it tells you that a Zodiac fighter or a Digimon is somewhere near

your vicinity." A voice boomed. It was Shido Suzaku. Shido then told Asakura that he must

keep on fighting until he becomes the sole survivor. Shido then "disappeared". Asakura then

left, hoping that the next vibration on his card deck will tell him that his next target is somewhere

near him.

**To Be Continued… **

**Ninja Rap! **by: Vanilla Ice

(Ending movie song from **Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: Secret of the Ooze**)

YO! It's the green machine -- Gonna rock the town without bein' seen

Have you ever seen a turtle Get Down? -- Slammin' Jammin' to the new swing sound

Yeah, everybody let's move -- Vanilla is here with the new Jack Groove

Gonna rock, and roll this place -- With the power of the ninja turtle bass

Iceman, ya know I'm not playin' -- Devistate the show while the turtles are sayin:

Chorus:

Ninja, Ninja, RAP! Ninja, Ninja, RAP!

GO GO GO

Go Ninja, Go Ninja, GO; Go Ninja, Go ninja, GO!

Go Ninja, Go Ninja. GO; Go Ninja, Go ninja, GO!

GO GO GO GO

Lyrics, fill in the gap -- Drop that bass and get the NINJA RAP

Feel it, if you know what I mean -- Give it up for those heroes in green

Just flowin, smooth with the power -- Kickin' it up, hour after hour

Cause in this life there's only one winner -- You better aim good so you can hit the center

In it to win it, with a team of four -- Ninja Turtles that you gotta adore it's the:

Chorus

Villians, you better run and hide -- Because one day you might not slide

Choose your weapon but don't slip -- Vanilla's in control with the flex of the mic grip

Rockin' the crowd the way it should be rocked -- With the Miami drop that you like alot

Hittin like a Ninja Turtle when the bass kicks in -- You better check your level

The power of the Ninja is strong -- Fightin' all the crooks until they're all out cold

So what do you think of this chapter? Hope you didn't find it boring. But this is just the start,

as the next few chapters will show Mizugameza meeting with the famed "Heroes in a Half-Shell",

and…you know what to expect.

**Preview:**

The Turtles gets into a fight with a wild Digimon, and meets Mizugameza along the way,

and a showdown ensues.


	48. TARGET D: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2

**Koudoutai: Fight for the Future **

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! And welcome to Book 3 of Koudoutai. I wish to thank the

readers, and reviewers for reading and reviewing Koudoutai: The New Enemy, and the side

stories that I've written, and for reading Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back. I really appreciate

it. And now, it's time to get a move on, and on to the story!

For those who are new here, **READ KOUDOUTAI: THE NEW ENEMY and **

**KOUDOUTAI: THE ZODIAC STRIKES BACK**. These two fics are prequels, so read them

first before going here.

As promised, here's the first part of the guest non-anime characters who'll be encountering one

of the Zodiac Fighters: The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!

**Disclaimer**:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider Ryuki is owned by Ishimori Productions

ROD The TV is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex..

CLAMP School is owned by CLAMP

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles is owned by Mirage Studios

- - -

The Turtles, inside April O'Neil's rented hotel room in Japan, indulged themselves on

Japanese pizzas, while Raphael was watching new Japanese shows such as _The Justirisers_, and

_Kamen Rider 555_, then Michelangelo switched the channel, and was drooling in seeing hentai

programs such as _La Blue Girl_. Leonardo then whacked Michelangelo on the head for acting like

a pervert, and reminded the others why they were here in Japan.

Two hours later, they settled into their beds, as they'll begin their search for any of the Zodiac

fighters and/or run into some wild Digimons.

- - -

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles**

(Opening song)

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles  
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles  
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles  
Heroes in a half-shell  
Turtle power!

They're the world's most fearsome fighting team (We're really hip!)  
They're heroes in a half-shell and they're green (Hey - get a grip!)  
When the evil Shredder attacks  
These Turtle boys don't cut him no slack!

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles  
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

Splinter taught them to be ninja teens (He's a radical rat!)  
Leonardo leads, Donatello does machines (That's a fact, Jack!)  
Raphael is cool but crude (Gimme a break!)  
Michaelangelo is a party dude (Party!)

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles  
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles  
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles  
Heroes in a half shell  
Turtle power!

Since the Turtles are here for a one-time appearance, might as well use this song here. It won't

hurt to post it here, right? And can't help but feel nostalgic, since the Ninja Turtles were one of

my favorite shows way back.

**Turtles vs. Digimons **

The next night, Donatello, Raphael, Michaelangelo and Leonardo went to separate places

(in disguise) to look around for anything suspicious. So far nothing much has happened. Raphael

then went to Odaiba, seeing some of the teenagers chatting with their Digimons. "Glad that I'm not

a Digimon, and being too small would be too bad." Raphael thought. After leaving Odaiba,

Raphael decided to head back to Tokyo, when a portal appeared, and a Digimon came out. It

was a Stegomon (a Digimon that resembles a humanoid stegosaurus). Raphael then radioed the

other turtles about it and then discarded his disguise, and took out his sais, and went toe-to-toe

with the Stegomon. Five minutes later, the rest of the Ninja Turtles arrived, but then the four of

them had difficulties in containing the Stegomon. Then a voice boomed out of nowhere.

"**FINAL VENTO**". A humanoid Ram was running carrying something...or rather someone. It

was Mizugameza, wielding the Metal Horn Strike Vent. And then the Final Vent connected, killing

the Stegomon. Mizugameza then stared at the Ninja Turtles, looking oddly at them. "You don't

look like Digimons to me." Mizugameza snorted. The four Turtles stared at each other, and

Michelangelo said (in fluent Japanese, since they're in Japan, and thanks to Splinter, the Turtles

know how to speak in Japanese), "At least we look cuter than them.". April O'Neil came out from

the hotel and then went to the turtles' sides. "That's him! He's one of the Zodiac! He's Aquarius!".

The Turtles then took out their weapons, and braced themselves, after hearing from the news and

seeing the footage of what the Zodiac fighters are capable of. "Hmmm…I guess the four of you

green freaks would at least satisfy my hunger until I found the other Zodiac fighters."

Mizugameza replied wistfully, as he took a card and was about to insert it into the Veno Visor.

**To Be Continued… **

**Ninja Rap! **by: Vanilla Ice

(Ending movie song from **Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: Secret of the Ooze**)

YO! It's the green machine -- Gonna rock the town without bein' seen

Have you ever seen a turtle Get Down? -- Slammin' Jammin' to the new swing sound

Yeah, everybody let's move -- Vanilla is here with the new Jack Groove

Gonna rock, and roll this place -- With the power of the ninja turtle bass

Iceman, ya know I'm not playin' -- Devistate the show while the turtles are sayin:

Chorus:

Ninja, Ninja, RAP! Ninja, Ninja, RAP!

GO GO GO

Go Ninja, Go Ninja, GO; Go Ninja, Go ninja, GO!

Go Ninja, Go Ninja. GO; Go Ninja, Go ninja, GO!

GO GO GO GO

Lyrics, fill in the gap -- Drop that bass and get the NINJA RAP

Feel it, if you know what I mean -- Give it up for those heroes in green

Just flowin, smooth with the power -- Kickin' it up, hour after hour

Cause in this life there's only one winner -- You better aim good so you can hit the center

In it to win it, with a team of four -- Ninja Turtles that you gotta adore it's the:

Chorus

Villians, you better run and hide -- Because one day you might not slide

Choose your weapon but don't slip -- Vanilla's in control with the flex of the mic grip

Rockin' the crowd the way it should be rocked -- With the Miami drop that you like alot

Hittin like a Ninja Turtle when the bass kicks in -- You better check your level

The power of the Ninja is strong -- Fightin' all the crooks until they're all out cold

So what do you think of this chapter? Hope you didn't find it boring. But this is just the start, as

the next few chapters will show Mizugameza meeting with the famed "Heroes in a Half-Shell",

and…you know what to expect.

**Preview:**

Oh, yeah! It's Mizugameza (Aquarius) vs. the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Who'll come out the

winner? Find out next chapter:P


	49. TARGET D: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 3

**Koudoutai: Fight for the Future**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! And welcome to Book 3 of Koudoutai. I wish to thank the

readers, and reviewers for reading and reviewing Koudoutai: The New Enemy, and the side

stories that I've written, and for reading Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back. I really

appreciate it. And now, it's time to get a move on, and on to the story!

For those who are new here, **READ KOUDOUTAI: THE NEW ENEMY and **

**KOUDOUTAI: THE ZODIAC STRIKES BACK**. These two fics are prequels, so read them

first before going here.

As promised, here's the first part of the guest non-anime characters who'll be encountering one of

the Zodiac Fighters: The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!

**Disclaimer**:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider Ryuki is owned by Ishimori Productions

ROD The TV is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex..

CLAMP School is owned by CLAMP

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles is owned by Mirage Studios

- - -

The Turtles were bracing themselves as Mizugameza inserted a card into the Veno Visor. "**SWORD VENTO**".

In an instant, the Metal Horn disappeared, and the Veno Saber appeared. Mizugameza then wagged

his Sword Vent and said, "So…Who wants to go first?". The four Ninja Turtles looked at each other,

realizing that their opponent won't be as easy as they thought, recalling their first battle with the Shredder

(**A/N:** The Ninja Turtles portrayed in this fic are from the movie version and not the animated series) a

few years ago.

- - -

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles**

(Opening song)

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

Heroes in a half-shell

Turtle power!

They're the world's most fearsome fighting team (We're really hip!)

They're heroes in a half-shell and they're green (Hey - get a grip!)

When the evil Shredder attacks

These Turtle boys don't cut him no slack!

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

Splinter taught them to be ninja teens (He's a radical rat!)

Leonardo leads, Donatello does machines (That's a fact, Jack!)

Raphael is cool but crude (Gimme a break!)

Michaelangelo is a party dude (Party!)

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

Heroes in a half shell

Turtle power!

Since the Turtles are here for a one-time appearance, might as well use this song here. It won't hurt to

post it here, right? And can't help but feel nostalgic, since the Ninja Turtles were one of my favorite

shows way back.

**Survivor Series: 4 on 4**

After some thinking, the Turtles made their first moves. Leonardo was the first to attack, as his two katanas

clashed with the Veno Saber, and just like in the first Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles movie, Leonardo couldn't

get an opening, and was kicked back to the ground.

Donatello was next, and his bo managed to land a few good hits, but was easily repulsed, and had to retreat

and regroup for his next attack.

Raphael tried his luck, but made no success, but Michelangelo provided the break the turtles needed by having

his nunchakus fasten around Mizugameza's hands, and managed to hold him off. The rest then made their moves,

but to their surprise, their bladed weapons couldn't penetrate Mizugameza's armor. Mizugameza managed to

break free and stood back. "Not bad. I'm starting to like you four. In fact I think my "little soldiers" would like

to meet you.". The Turtles were baffled by their opponent's statement until Mizugameza inserted a card into the

Veno Visor. "**ADVENTO**". A yellow square appeared, and out came Metal-Ohitsu. Mizugameza then repeated

the process. "**ADVENTO**". A yellow square appeared from the right side of the Turtles, and out comes

Venosnaker. "Uhh…Donatello…did you brought an anti-venom serum with you?" Michelangelo asked. Donatello

was equally stunned by Venosnakers's huge size. Mizugameza again repeated the process, and inserted another

card into the Veno Visor. "**ADVENTO**". A yellow square appeared behind Raphael. And Exo-Diver flew out,

and its tail wrapped around Raphael's neck, choking him, as well as dragging him up into the air. "RAPHAEL!!!!"

The Ninja Turtles screamed, but the distraction proved costly, as Venosnaker wrapped its body around Donatello,

while Metal-Ohitsu started to pummel Michelangelo. Leonardo and Mizugameza then resumed their "sword clash".

**To Be Continued…**

**Ninja Rap! **by: Vanilla Ice

(Ending movie song from **Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: Secret of the Ooze**)

YO! It's the green machine -- Gonna rock the town without bein' seen

Have you ever seen a turtle Get Down? -- Slammin' Jammin' to the new swing sound

Yeah, everybody let's move -- Vanilla is here with the new Jack Groove

Gonna rock, and roll this place -- With the power of the ninja turtle bass

Iceman, ya know I'm not playin' -- Devistate the show while the turtles are sayin:

Chorus:

Ninja, Ninja, RAP! Ninja, Ninja, RAP!

GO GO GO

Go Ninja, Go Ninja, GO; Go Ninja, Go ninja, GO!

Go Ninja, Go Ninja. GO; Go Ninja, Go ninja, GO!

GO GO GO GO

Lyrics, fill in the gap -- Drop that bass and get the NINJA RAP

Feel it, if you know what I mean -- Give it up for those heroes in green

Just flowin, smooth with the power -- Kickin' it up, hour after hour

Cause in this life there's only one winner -- You better aim good so you can hit the center

In it to win it, with a team of four -- Ninja Turtles that you gotta adore it's the:

Chorus

Ninja, Ninja, RAP! Ninja, Ninja, RAP!

GO GO GO

Go Ninja, Go Ninja, GO; Go Ninja, Go ninja, GO!

Go Ninja, Go Ninja. GO; Go Ninja, Go ninja, GO!

GO GO GO GO

Villians, you better run and hide -- Because one day you might not slide

Choose your weapon but don't slip -- Vanilla's in control with the flex of the mic grip

Rockin' the crowd the way it should be rocked -- With the Miami drop that you like alot

Hittin like a Ninja Turtle when the bass kicks in -- You better check your level

The power of the Ninja is strong -- Fightin' all the crooks until they're all out cold

Well…this is the start of the fight, but due to my limited time on the internet café, as well as fearing that writer's

block might go after me, the result of this battle will be carried out to the next chapter.

**Preview:**

The conclusion to the Aquarius vs. the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles story arc. One of the Ninja Turtles tries

one last ditch to save his "brothers", but then will all of them survive? Find out next chapter!


	50. TARGET D: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 4

**Koudoutai: Fight for the Future**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! And welcome to Book 3 of Koudoutai. I wish to thank the

readers, and reviewers for reading and reviewing Koudoutai: The New Enemy, and the side

stories that I've written, and for reading Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back. I really appreciate

it. And now, it's time to get a move on, and on to the story!

For those who are new here, **READ KOUDOUTAI: THE NEW ENEMY and **

**KOUDOUTAI: THE ZODIAC STRIKES BACK**. These two fics are prequels, so read

them first before going here.

As promised, here's the first part of the guest non-anime characters who'll be encountering

one of the Zodiac Fighters: The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!

**Disclaimer**:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider Ryuki is owned by Ishimori Productions

ROD The TV is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex..

CLAMP School is owned by CLAMP

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles is owned by Mirage Studios

- - -

The Turtles were hard-pressed to a corner as they struggle to survive and tried to outwit their

opponents.

- Donatello's body was coiled around by Venosnaker, but his bo, and his shell managed to

keep the cobra-Digimon from crushing his whole body.

- Michelangelo had to run around as Metal-Ohtisu was chasing him around. His nunchakus

were no match for the ram-Digimon.

- Raphael tries to keep his presence of mind as Exo-Diver hovers in the air, and the manta-Digimon

then dropped the red-masked Ninja Turtle, and Raphael landed (thankfully) on a dumpster.

- Leonardo, on the other hand, was clashing swords with the Aquarius-signed armored fighter.

- - -

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles**

(Opening song)

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

Heroes in a half-shell

Turtle power!

They're the world's most fearsome fighting team (We're really hip!)

They're heroes in a half-shell and they're green (Hey - get a grip!)

When the evil Shredder attacks

These Turtle boys don't cut him no slack!

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

Splinter taught them to be ninja teens (He's a radical rat!)

Leonardo leads, Donatello does machines (That's a fact, Jack!)

Raphael is cool but crude (Gimme a break!)

Michaelangelo is a party dude (Party!)

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

Heroes in a half shell

Turtle power!

Since the Turtles are here for a one-time appearance, might as well use this song here. It won't

hurt to post it here, right? And can't help but feel nostalgic, since the Ninja Turtles were one

of my favorite shows way back.

**Fighting For Survival**

As Leonardo and Mizugameza continues their tussle, Raphael regained his bearings and threw

his sai at Venosnaker's eyes, stunning the cobra-Digimon and releasing his grip on Donatello.

Donatello and Raphael then used their bolo whips to tie up Venosnaker to a lamppost. But it

didn't hold Venosnaker for long, as it broke free and went after the two Turtles.

Michelangelo then saw this as an opportunity to shake off his pursuer, and Donatello and Raphael

picked up the signal, and the three jumped sideways, and Venosnaker and Metal-Ohitsu collided,

stunning them. They then went to Leonardo's side, who was suffering from a few cuts on his

arms due to the Veno Saber's slice attacks.

Mizugameza then felt that he slightly lost his "appetite" in dealing with the Ninja Turtles, and

decided to take them out systematically. He then inserted a card into the Veno Visor while the

Ninja Turtles looked at him out of observation. "**FINAL VENTO**". Exo-Diver flew towards the

Turtles' direction as Mizugameza hops aboard. Leonardo, Donatello and Raphael managed to jump

out of the way, but Michelangelo wasn't as fortunate, as the Hydro Basin Final Vent connected, and

rammed Michelangelo, sending him careening against a car, denting the car's hood, and injuring his

chest.

Raphael angrily dashed towards Mizugameza, trying to stab him with his sais, but Mizugameza narrowly

avoided the attacks and sneakily inserted another card into the Veno Visor. "**FINAL VENTO**".

Venosnaker came in, and Mizugameza executed the Venocrasher, sending Raphael towards the same

car where Michelangelo was lying, this time the windshield shattered, further denting the car, and Raphael

was knocked unconscious.

Donatello and Leonardo where the only ones left standing, and knew that the odds were against them

after witnessing what just happened. Donatello the looked at Leonardo and said, (whispering) "We've

got to prevent him from drawing his card and insert it into his scepter. Then we got to disarm him at least.

That's the strategy I could offer right now.". "Point taken. Let's go for broke." Leonardo replied, and went

on with their plan, and it seemed to worked, as Donatello grappled onto Mizugameza while Leonardo grabs

the Veno Visor from him. But all of a sudden, A Gorillamon appeared and clocked the two Turtles and

Mizugameza along the way. Then the Gorillamon stood and pumped hits chest with its fists, acting like he's

Tarzan. Donatello and Leonardo sweat-dropped, not noticing that Mizugameza stealthily grabbed the

Veno Visor and inserted a card into it. "**FINAL VENTO**". It was Metal-Ohitsu's turn, and the

Heavy Pressure Final Vent was activated, and killed the Gorillamon, but the resulting explosion caught up

with Donatello and Leonardo, and the two Turtles were send flying towards the sides, injuring them.

Mizugameza was quite irked when April O'Neil stood in front of him, pleading him to spare the Turtles. But

before he could reply, Daisuke and Magnamonm appeared, having heard of the explosion. Daisuke was

surprised to see the Ninja Turtles (Wallace and Terriermon told him about it before visiting the Chosen Children

in Japan), all lying helplessly. "Hmmm…you're not a Zodiac fighter, but I guess you'll have to do." Mizugameza

said, staring at Magnamon and Daisuke. Then police sirens were blaring, signaling that the police will be here

shortly. "Darn…you're lucky for now. Next time we meet, you're all fried meat." Mizugameza pleged, as

he and the three Advent Digimons descended into the yellow square and escaped. Daisuke brought a laptop

with him and, Magnamon, and the four Ninja Turtles teleported to the Digimon world. He then closed his laptop

as the police arrived. Daisuke and April then told the police that they saw Mizugameza and a few wild Digimons

were brawling here, and that Mizugameza escaped. More reinforcements arrived and searched the entire

prefecture for Mizugameza. Magnamon then brought the Turtles back to Manhattan via the Digi-Gate, then

left back for Japan.

A week later, April went back to Manhattan and visited the Turtles, who were presently recuperating. Leonardo

was up and about, but the rest were seriously hurt, and couldn't move about, so they were bed ridden for at least

a month, while Splinter looks after them.

**To Be Continued…**

**Ninja Rap! **by: Vanilla Ice

(Ending movie song from **Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: Secret of the Ooze**)

YO! It's the green machine -- Gonna rock the town without bein' seen

Have you ever seen a turtle Get Down? -- Slammin' Jammin' to the new swing sound

Yeah, everybody let's move -- Vanilla is here with the new Jack Groove

Gonna rock, and roll this place -- With the power of the ninja turtle bass

Iceman, ya know I'm not playin' -- Devistate the show while the turtles are sayin:

Chorus:

Ninja, Ninja, RAP! Ninja, Ninja, RAP!

GO GO GO

Go Ninja, Go Ninja, GO; Go Ninja, Go ninja, GO!

Go Ninja, Go Ninja. GO; Go Ninja, Go ninja, GO!

GO GO GO GO

Lyrics, fill in the gap -- Drop that bass and get the NINJA RAP

Feel it, if you know what I mean -- Give it up for those heroes in green

Just flowin, smooth with the power -- Kickin' it up, hour after hour

Cause in this life there's only one winner -- You better aim good so you can hit the center

In it to win it, with a team of four -- Ninja Turtles that you gotta adore it's the:

(Repeat Chorus )

Villians, you better run and hide -- Because one day you might not slide

Choose your weapon but don't slip -- Vanilla's in control with the flex of the mic grip

Rockin' the crowd the way it should be rocked -- With the Miami drop that you like alot

Hittin like a Ninja Turtle when the bass kicks in -- You better check your level

The power of the Ninja is strong -- Fightin' all the crooks until they're all out cold

- - -

This is where the Ninja Turtles story arc ends. See below on what comes next.

**Preview:**

Next Stop: WeiB Kreuz. Who will be the next Zodiac fighter to appear? Find out! He…he…he…


	51. TARGET E: WeiB Kreuz part 1

**Koudoutai: Fight for the Future**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! And welcome to Book 3 of Koudoutai. I wish to thank the

readers, and reviewers for reading and reviewing Koudoutai: The New Enemy, and the side

stories that I've written, and for reading Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back. I really appreciate

it. And now, it's time to get a move on, and on to the story!

For those who are new here, **READ KOUDOUTAI: THE NEW ENEMY and **

**KOUDOUTAI: THE ZODIAC STRIKES BACK**. These two fics are prequels, so read

them first before going here.

As promised, here's the first part of the guest anime characters who'll be encountering one

of the Zodiac Fighters: WeiB Kreuz!

**Disclaimer**:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider Ryuki is owned by Ishimori Productions

ROD The TV is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex..

CLAMP School is owned by CLAMP

Weib Kreuz is owned by Studio DEEN

- - -

Three weeks have passed since he indulged himself in a huge fighting fest, having decimated

the cast of ROD, Ranma ½, Tenjho Tenge, and, even the famed "Heroes in a Half-Shell", the

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Takeshi Asakura was quite happy that during the three weeks,

he managed to keep himself busy. But despite all that, Asakura was still looking for a Zodiac

fighter to face, and was starting to lose his patience. His card deck hasn't even vibrated during

those times, and Asakura wondered when his next target would come out.

- - -

**Velvet Underworld **

By: Seki Tomokazu, Koyasu Takehito, Miki Shinichirou, and Yuuki Hiro

(Opening song from **WeiB Kreuz**)

Shinku no juutan ni nita

kono yo no hana wa mina omote

sono shita ni nagareru yami

kanashimi wa soko kara umare

aa, kokoro sae itsuwatte ikiruno ka

hito wa sadame ni ayatsurareru dake (tada, itoshiki mono dakishime

chiisaki mono mamoru tame

kyou mo dare ka ga sakebu

kono inochi sae mo nagedashi

toki no naka de moetsukiru

sono isshun ni kuchizuke) o

yokubou ni yogoreta machi

fukinukeru kaze dake sora e

fuminiji rarete yuku ai

te no hira ni nokotta namida

aa, egao made ubawarete ikiru no ka

dare mo kizutsuki kokoro mo naiteru

((ima, hizamazuite inori o kakan nai mono mamoritai

mune ni juuji o kizamu

kono tomerarenai nani ka o

osaerareru tamashii o

tada shinjitai itsu made mo))

kumo ga kiete hoshi ga mieru

kaze ga tomari tori ga utau

umi ga hikari sora ni tokeru

yoru ga owari kimi o kanjiru

repeat ( )

repeat (( ))

To all Weib Kreuz fans out there, start singing, 'coz your favorite song's here. Seriously,

this opening song was one of the best.

**Flower Shop Fury**

10 am, the following morning, three men and a teenager were busy inside the flower shop

called "_The House of Kitten_", that they were staying, all were working overtime as several

customers where lining in to buy their favorite flowers.

**Aya Fujima** was tending to a group of married customers, taking their orders and giving

them the flowers that they ordered.

**Yoji Kudou** was indulging himself as several customers lining in were pretty girls who were

18 and up. And even gave him their calling cards, hoping that they'll take Yoji on a one-night

stand.

**Ken Hidaka** sweat-dropped and rolled his eyes, seeing the sight before him, and attended

of a group of customers who were his age.

**Omi Tsukiyomo**, in his case, was somewhat a bit awkward sight to behold, as his customers

were young children, ranging from eight to twelve years old.

All were busy, and had little time to rest, as more and more customers were approaching and

were piling up the shop. Yoji then saw that among the customers were pretty girls his age.

"_Yatah_! Now I'm in heaven! _Onegai_, _Kami-Sama_, don't let it stop!". Aya then whacked Yoji

with a roll of flowers (my take on **Genjo Sanzo** whacking **Sha Gojyo** with the paper fan, and

I have a reason to believe that the WeiB boys and **Gensomaden Saiyuki** were modeled together),

and said, "_Baka_! If you really want this kind of life, go put up a strip club instead of a flower shop!".

"What's wrong with that? And mind your own business!" Yoji retorted. Ken and Omi had to pry

the two apart, amidst the laughter and giggles from their customers

Later that night, the four Weib Kreuz members were assigned on a nightly assignment, not aware

of what's happening at the flower shop.

At the flower shop, Asakura was pissed at not finding any Zodiac fighters, and went on a raging tantrum,

and took a steel pipe, and smashed his way inside the flower shop and smashed everything in sight.

After 30 minutes, Asakura sat on a chair, feeling that what he was doing was getting him nowhere.

Then his card deck "vibrated", and Asakura smiled evilly, hoping that it was a Zodiac fighter. He then

tossed the pipe away and left, leaving a mess inside the flower shop.

**To Be Continued…**

**Beautiful Alone**

By: Seki Tomokazu, Koyasu Takehito, Miki Shinichirou, and Yuuki Hiro

(Ending song from **WeiB Kreuz**)

Toge no aru kotoba dake

Kono machi wa utsushiteru itsumo

Meguriau hito ga nagareru

Shinjitara kuzuresou

Fuan dake dakishimeru hibi yo

Moshimo koko ni anata ga itara hanasanai no ni

Tokei no oto ni oitaterareru

Wasureru koto de kyou no hi o

Boku wa ikite iru yo

Anata to boku to no sabishisa o

Kasaneru you ni shite kuchidzukeru

Futari ga itameta kizuato ga

Utsukushii wakare o tsugeru darou

Nayamashii yoru dake ga

Ai no kage shitte iru kitto

Michikakeru tsuki o samayou

Eien ga owattara

Munashisa ni tsutsumareru sotto

Sora ni kieru tsubame no tsubasa boku ni attara

Shizuka na ame ni yasashiku nureru

Nanika o motome sono kawari

Boku wa ai o nakusu

Anata to boku to no kanashimi o

Itawariau you ni dakishimeru

Futari ga kizuita omoide ga

Utsukushii kodoku o egaku darou

Anata to boku to no sabishisa o

Kasaneru you ni shite kuchidzukeru

Futari ga itameta kizuato ga

Utsukushii wakare o tsugeru darou

So what do you think of this chapter? Hope you didn't find it boring. But this is just the start,

as the next few chapters will show Mizugameza meeting with the famed "Flower Boys", and…

you know what to expect.

**Preview:**

The Weib Kreuz investigates on who caused the damage on the flower shop, and then encounters

both a Digimon, and the one responsible for the mess inside the flower shop.


	52. TARGET E: WeiB Kreuz part 2

**Koudoutai: Fight for the Future**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! And welcome to Book 3 of Koudoutai. I wish to thank

the readers, and reviewers for reading and reviewing Koudoutai: The New Enemy, and

the side stories that I've written, and for reading Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back. I

really appreciate it. And now, it's time to get a move on, and on to the story!

For those who are new here, **READ KOUDOUTAI: THE NEW ENEMY and **

**KOUDOUTAI: THE ZODIAC STRIKES BACK**. These two fics are prequels, so

read them first before going here.

As promised, here's the first part of the guest anime characters who'll be encountering

one of the Zodiac Fighters: WeiB Kreuz!

**Disclaimer**:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider Ryuki is owned by Ishimori Productions

ROD The TV is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex..

CLAMP School is owned by CLAMP

Weib Kreuz is owned by Studio Deen

- - -

Nothing much, except that the Flower Shop was damaged, and all the flowers and plants

were decimated, all due to Mizugameza's tantrum and rage, but stopped his assault after

his Aquarius card deck vibrated, and Asakura left, hoping that it was a Zodiac fighter that

his card deck detected.

- - -

**Velvet Underworld **

By: Seki Tomokazu, Koyasu Takehito, Miki Shinichirou, and Yuuki Hiro

(Opening song from **WeiB Kreuz**)

Shinku no juutan ni nita

kono yo no hana wa mina omote

sono shita ni nagareru yami

kanashimi wa soko kara umare

aa, kokoro sae itsuwatte ikiruno ka

hito wa sadame ni ayatsurareru dake (tada, itoshiki mono dakishime

chiisaki mono mamoru tame

kyou mo dare ka ga sakebu

kono inochi sae mo nagedashi

toki no naka de moetsukiru

sono isshun ni kuchizuke) o

yokubou ni yogoreta machi

fukinukeru kaze dake sora e

fuminiji rarete yuku ai

te no hira ni nokotta namida

aa, egao made ubawarete ikiru no ka

dare mo kizutsuki kokoro mo naiteru

ima, ((hizamazuite inori o kakan nai mono mamoritai

mune ni juuji o kizamu

kono tomerarenai nani ka o

osaerareru tamashii o

tada shinjitai itsu made mo))

kumo ga kiete hoshi ga mieru

kaze ga tomari tori ga utau

umi ga hikari sora ni tokeru

yoru ga owari kimi o kanjiru

repeat ( )

repeat (( ))

To all Weib Kreuz fans out there, start singing, 'coz your favorite song's here. Seriously,

this opening song was one of the best.

Night Patrol 

The following morning, the WeiB boys were surprised at the sight of the flower shop in front

of them. It was a total wreck, and all the flowers inside were decimated. They began to wonder

if any of their enemies were behind this, as they saw a steel pipe lain beside the door.

At the WeiB HQ, their contact then gave them a number of possible suspects. Then Ken noticed

one of the photos, and took it with him and showed it to his teammates. "Guys, maybe this guy

might be responsible for what happened at the flower shop.". All eyes were focused on one of

the profiles: Takeshi Asakura. Yoji commented that Asakura is quite far away, as he always

avoid being detected by the police. The contact then told the Weib boys that the Flower shop

is undergoing repairs, and then assigned them to another assignment.

Later that night, they were assigned to kill a notorious drug dealer who has strong contacts

with the police. After a few minutes of fighting, the drug dealer left the scene, as his henchmen were

slowly losing to the WeiB boys. Omi then followed the drug dealer, and a chase took them to several

blocks away from where the other WeiB boys are. As Omi had the drug dealer cornered, he was

surprised that a Sunimon (a mantis-Digimon) got to the drug dealer and ate him. Omi stood backwards

as the Sunimon approaches him, but Aya, Ken, and Yoji arrived and the four of them began to

take on the Sunimon.

But the Sunimon was persistent, as it managed to keep the WeiB boys at bay, but then out of nowhere,

Mizugameza appeared, and stabbed the Sunimon on the neck, killing the mantis-Digimon. Mizugameza

wasn't pleased with the results, as the Sunimon had no energy to leech on. He then stared at the four

WeiB boys, looking at their "costumes". "_Ora_, _ora_, _ora_, some costume you got there.". He snorted. Omi

then recognized the armored figure. "Guys! That guy's one of the Zodiac! He's Mizugameza!".

Aya, Yoji and Ken realized who Mizugameza was, and braced themselves, having heard of what the

Zodiac did to everyone in Japan, including DDS.

To Be Continued… Beautiful Alone 

By: Seki Tomokazu, Koyasu Takehito, Miki Shinichirou, and Yuuki Hiro

(Ending song from **WeiB Kreuz**)

Toge no aru kotoba dake

Kono machi wa utsushiteru itsumo

Meguriau hito ga nagareru

Shinjitara kuzuresou

Fuan dake dakishimeru hibi yo

Moshimo koko ni anata ga itara hanasanai no ni

Tokei no oto ni oitaterareru

Wasureru koto de kyou no hi o

Boku wa ikite iru yo

Anata to boku to no sabishisa o

Kasaneru you ni shite kuchidzukeru

Futari ga itameta kizuato ga

Utsukushii wakare o tsugeru darou

Nayamashii yoru dake ga

Ai no kage shitte iru kitto

Michikakeru tsuki o samayou

Eien ga owattara

Munashisa ni tsutsumareru sotto

Sora ni kieru tsubame no tsubasa boku ni attara

Shizuka na ame ni yasashiku nureru

Nanika o motome sono kawari

Boku wa ai o nakusu

Anata to boku to no kanashimi o

Itawariau you ni dakishimeru

Futari ga kizuita omoide ga

Utsukushii kodoku o egaku darou

Anata to boku to no sabishisa o

Kasaneru you ni shite kuchidzukeru

Futari ga itameta kizuato ga

Utsukushii wakare o tsugeru darou

So what do you think of this chapter? Hope you didn't find it boring. But this is just the

start, as the next few chapters will show Mizugameza meeting with the famed "Flower Boys",

and…you know what to expect.

**Preview: **

It's going to be Weib Kreuz vs. Mizugameza. Given their skills and weapons, will the four

WeiB boys be able to defeat bearer of the Aquarius card deck?

And what would they do if Mizugameza summoned his three Digimons?


	53. TARGET E: WeiB Kreuz part 3

**Koudoutai: Fight for the Future**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! And welcome to Book 3 of Koudoutai. I wish to thank the

readers, and reviewers for reading and reviewing Koudoutai: The New Enemy, and the side

stories that I've written, and for reading Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back. I really

appreciate it. And now, it's time to get a move on, and on to the story!

For those who are new here, **READ KOUDOUTAI: THE NEW ENEMY and **

**KOUDOUTAI: THE ZODIAC STRIKES BACK**. These two fics are prequels, so read

them first before going here.

As promised, here's the first part of the guest anime characters who'll be encountering one of

the Zodiac Fighters: WeiB Kreuz!

**Disclaimer**:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider Ryuki is owned by Ishimori Productions

ROD The TV is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex..

CLAMP School is owned by CLAMP

Weib Kreuz is owned by Studio Deen

- - -

Aya, Yoji, Ken and Omi braced themselves as they were about to face one of the feared

Zodiac fighters. But before they were about to start their fight, Mizugameza's card deck

vibrated on his metallic belt, and a horde of gazelle-Digimons appeared. Yep. Gazelle-Digimons,

because they just "shed" their metallic skins, meaning that Yagiza (**_Capricorn_**) is somewhere

within their vicinity. Yep, he's back (sort of)!

- - -

**Velvet Underworld **

By: Seki Tomokazu, Koyasu Takehito, Miki Shinichirou, and Yuuki Hiro

(Opening song from **WeiB Kreuz**)

Shinku no juutan ni nita

kono yo no hana wa mina omote

sono shita ni nagareru yami

kanashimi wa soko kara umare

aa, kokoro sae itsuwatte ikiruno ka

hito wa sadame ni ayatsurareru dake(tada, itoshiki mono dakishime

chiisaki mono mamoru tame

kyou mo dare ka ga sakebu

kono inochi sae mo nagedashi

toki no naka de moetsukiru

sono isshun ni kuchizuke) o

yokubou ni yogoreta machi

fukinukeru kaze dake sora e

fuminiji rarete yuku ai

te no hira ni nokotta namida

aa, egao made ubawarete ikiru no ka

dare mo kizutsuki kokoro mo naiteru

ima, ((hizamazuite inori o kakan nai mono mamoritai

mune ni juuji o kizamu

kono tomerarenai nani ka o

osaerareru tamashii o

tada shinjitai itsu made mo))

kumo ga kiete hoshi ga mieru

kaze ga tomari tori ga utau

umi ga hikari sora ni tokeru

yoru ga owari kimi o kanjiru

repeat ( )

repeat (( ))

To all Weib Kreuz fans out there, start singing, 'coz your favorite song's here. Seriously,

this opening song was one of the best.

Interruption 

The gazelle-Digimons then surrounded the four combatants, encircling them. And all of

them resemble Gigazelle, Megazelle and Omegazelle (there are about 20 of them). Yoji sighed

and said, "instead of Digimons, I rather be surrounded by a horde of beautiful women.". "How

can you think of women at a time like this??!!!" Ken ranted.

Mizugameza, however, wasn't amused, and began to hack away four Gigazelles. The

Weib Kreuz members followed suit, and soon the gazelle-Digimons were finished, but then more

arrived, further outnumbering them. Yoji then got an idea. He told Aya to bust open a fire hydrant

near him, while he tries to connect his wires with the electric lines at an electric post. Aya and Yoji

did their plans, and soon Ken and Omi tricked the gazelle-Digimons into following them, and they

ended up getting electrocuted.

Yagiza, who was hiding within the silhouette in an alley, retreated, not wanting to take the chance

to face both Mizugameza and the WeiB Kreuz members, and the other gazelle Digimons followed

suit, retreating as well.

Mizugameza then stared at the WeiB kreuz members and said, "Where were we?". The WeiB Kreuz

members once again braced themselves, as Mizugameza inserted a card into the Veno Visor.

"**ADVENTO**".

The Weib Kreuz members didn't notice Exo-Diver appearing from behind, and used its tail to wrap it

around their legs, and threw them into a dumpster. Mizugameza then inserted another card into the Veno Visor.

"**FINAL VENTO**".

Metal-Ohitsu appeared, and the Metal Horn Strike Vent appeared onto Mizugameza's right forearm,

and the ram-Digimon carried him like a lance, and rammed towards the dumpster. The WeiB Kreuz members

managed to get out of the dumpster, but as the Final Vent connected, the explosion reached them, throwing

the Weib Kreuz members towards a wall, further weakening them.

Mizugameza was about to draw another card when his card deck vibrated. "Ahh…finally, a Zodiac fighter.

Well, looks like you assholes are lucky. But… I won't be seeing you again.". Mizugameza left, leaving the

three unconscious WeiB Kreuz members, with Aya being the only one conscious, and called his contacts

to fetch them.

To Be Continued… Beautiful Alone 

By: Seki Tomokazu, Koyasu Takehito, Miki Shinichirou, and Yuuki Hiro

(Ending song from **WeiB Kreuz**)

Toge no aru kotoba dake

Kono machi wa utsushiteru itsumo

Meguriau hito ga nagareru

Shinjitara kuzuresou

Fuan dake dakishimeru hibi yo

Moshimo koko ni anata ga itara hanasanai no ni

Tokei no oto ni oitaterareru

Wasureru koto de kyou no hi o

Boku wa ikite iru yo

Anata to boku to no sabishisa o

Kasaneru you ni shite kuchidzukeru

Futari ga itameta kizuato ga

Utsukushii wakare o tsugeru darou

Nayamashii yoru dake ga

Ai no kage shitte iru kitto

Michikakeru tsuki o samayou

Eien ga owattara

Munashisa ni tsutsumareru sotto

Sora ni kieru tsubame no tsubasa boku ni attara

Shizuka na ame ni yasashiku nureru

Nanika o motome sono kawari

Boku wa ai o nakusu

Anata to boku to no kanashimi o

Itawariau you ni dakishimeru

Futari ga kizuita omoide ga

Utsukushii kodoku o egaku darou

Anata to boku to no sabishisa o

Kasaneru you ni shite kuchidzukeru

Futari ga itameta kizuato ga

Utsukushii wakare o tsugeru darou

- - -

To all WeiB Kreuz fans out there...sorry if your favorite foursomes ended up getting bnged.

They're only here as guest stars to provide some diversity to the Zodic fighters. And this is

just a little experiment to see how you react when seeing yur favorite characters getting beten

up. He...he...he...

Oh yeah, this sums up the Weib Kreuz story arc.

Now, onto the next chapter!

- - -

That's the end of our three-part Aquarius-WeiB Kreuz encounter arc, so why the

"_To Be Continued_…" tag?

The answer:

For more thn the last 10 chapters, you get to see Mizugameza plowing his wy through several

characters from 5 anime TV series. And then Shishiza (Zodiac _Leo_) and Yagiza

(Zodiac _Capricorn_) showed up (although briefly).

The point? The Zodiac wars is about to resume, and in the next few chapters, conflicts will ensue,

but be patient, 'coz we'll get there.

**Preview:**

Takumi Fujiwari and Naoko Mogi encounters an injured young boy in Mt. Asahidake, and are

now being chased by another Zodiac fighter (it won't be Mizugameza this time) and the encounter

takes them to the streets of Sapporo.

Yup, Initial D makes a brief cameo appearance here, and I'll leave it to you to guess who the next

Zodiac fighter is to pop out.


	54. TARGET F: Initial D

**Koudoutai: Fight for the Future**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! And welcome to Book 3 of Koudoutai. I wish to thank

the readers, and reviewers for reading and reviewing Koudoutai: The New Enemy, and

the side stories that I've written, and for reading Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back. I

really appreciate it. And now, it's time to get a move on, and on to the story!

For those who are new here, **READ KOUDOUTAI: THE NEW ENEMY and **

**KOUDOUTAI: THE ZODIAC STRIKES BACK**. These two fics are prequels, so read

them first before going here.

This chapter, I decided to add some more anime guest stars in this story arc: Initial D.

Disclaimer:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider Ryuki is owned by Ishimori Productions

ROD The TV is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex..

CLAMP School is owned by CLAMP

Initial D is owned by Gainax, Pastel, Frontline, AVEX, Fuji TV

- - -

Mt. Asahidake, 7 am. At the mountain roadside, a - Toyota Sprinter Trueno (AE86) was

cruising downwards, leaving the mountain. Takumi Fujiwari and Natsuki Mogi had

just delivered a package to a client (they decided to do a part-time job, and became

transporters). After the delivery, they decided to head for Sapporo to meet their friends

from the Akina Speedsters. But Takumi hit the brakes when a young boy, aged 7,

suddenly came out from a bush, bruised, and sweating, and was carrying an injured Digimon,

named Pandamon. As Takumi and Natsuki attended to the boy, the boy began to cry and

said, "Take us away from, here…someone wants to kill my Digimon…my friends and my

friends' Digimons were killed, by an armored man…". Takumi and Natsuki looked at each

other, and decided to hit the road.

**DOGFIGHT** by Move

(4th opening song from Initial D 4th Stage)

I

tobidase Wicked show kuuki BIRIBIRI saku noise

SHIBA ite norikonase abaren bouno PADI-

zettai hikanai kihaku The DOGGUFAITO

buttoi REDDO ZO-N no himei ni shibiretai

hakanai senkou like a ryuusei isshun no kagayaki demo kamawanai

kaimamita kichou na fuukei itsuka kataritai

souima ha honnou no mama DOGFIGHT

II

SHIBIRE tai yume nara KOKO ni aru KAGEROU yaburu kaze Backfire

kinou nado sute tekina imakara Rocket dance (DOGFIGHT)

sakebenai negai ga itamunara sugunioide You're big time gambler

orokasaha utsukushii kyokusen Crazy game (Break it, break it strike it, shake it)

Baby, this is your ecstasy

III

HAHA souon mo Everywhere yokonaguri 5G hodono HEVIWEITO

GIRI de soukou MIRI no koubou Za-za-zan

rakushou de funde ikeruze madamada

IV

Hey rhyme to rhyme zenzen mada tannai

genkai no MYU- futten koeta mushaburui

shuui no koe ga itaiteido jamada wakai

mihana saretekara ga HONDO no PARADAISU

gekiryuu ni ukanderu DORAIRI-FU moshimo unmei ga konohanaraba

namini nomarete shimau maeni ima odoriagari

GIRAGIRA hikari terase DOGFIGHT

V

SHIBIRE tai yume nara KOKO ni aru KAGEROU yaburu kaze Backfire

me wo tojinai tsuyoki no mamade Shiny bullet (DOGFIGHT)

yarusenai NAMIDA ja egakenai yaketa kuuki te wo kazashita

sono aiyori itoshii kaikan Crazy game (Break it, break it strike it, shake it)

Baby, this is your ecstasy

VI

haruka mukou ano shinkirou kan KO-HI- katate no yuuhiiro

kono michi ni owari ha naikoto tsugeru kaze ga fuitara

Hey yo, tobidase Wicked show kuuki BIRIBIRI saku noise

SHIBA ite norikonase abaren bouno PADI-

zettai hikanai kihaku The DOGGUFAITO

buttoi koe kikashite Let me hear you say yeah, say yeah

Somebody sagashite Everybody kotae sakebigoe agero saa SUKURI-MU

1. 2. kick it

VII

SHIBIRE tai yume nara KOKO ni aru KAGEROU yaburu kaze Backfire

kinou nado sute tekina imakara Rocket dance (DOGFIGHT)

sakebenai negai ga itamunara sugunioide You're big time gambler

orokasaha utsukushii kyokusen Crazy game (Break it, break it strike it, shake it)

Baby, this is your ecstasy

- - -

It's obvious…Initial D guest stars here. But their appearance here will be brief, since

they're just passing by.

**Attack in Sapporo**

As Takumi called his friends in Sapporo and told them to meet them at a specific place,

Natsuki was listening intently about the boy's tale. The boy's name was Hataru Imanoma,

and human partner of Pandamon. Hataru told Takumi and Natsuki that an armored person

suddenly appeared at a campsite with some of his friends, demanding that they surrender

their Digimons. Hatoru then began to tell them his tale.

- - - _FLASHBACK_ - - -

At a campsite in Mt. Asahidake, 10 minutes ago, Hatoru and some of his friends at his school,

together with their partner Digimons, were having a picnic and were telling stories when an

armored figure appeared in front of them. He was gold-armored, with matching shoulder pads,

and surrounded by golden feathers, and was cross-armed (that armored person was the Zodiac

fighter Tenbiza, aka Libra). Tenbiza then demanded that they surrender their Digimons,

or face the consequences. The boys defied, and Tenbiza sent several gold feathers towards the

boys, and exploded upon contact, killing them. The Digimons were angered and charged towards

the Zodiac fighter, but teleported, and appeared behind them, and mortally injured them, ensuring

that they couldn't fight back. Tenbiza then had the fallen Digimons descended into the yellow square,

not noticing that Hotaru and an injured Pandamon managed to sneak away.

- - - _END_ _FLASHBACK_ - - -

Takumi clenched his teeth ang gripped at the steering wheel while Natsuki was horrified by Hotaru's

tale, and told Takumi that they have to find someplace safe for the two escapees to recover.

An hour later, they've reached Sapporo, and saw two of the Akina Speedsters, Kouichiro

Iketani, leaning back against his Nissan Silvia K's (S13), and Itsuki Takeuchi getting off

his Toyota Corolla Levin SR-5 (AE85), but as Takumi was about to stop, Tenbiza

appeared, and used his telekinesis to violently stop the car, and the driver and the

passengers were thrown out, landing right in front of Tenbiza.

**To Be Continued…**

- - -

**Blast My Desire** by Move

(Ending Song of **Initial D 4th Stage**)

I

Hey sanjou New generation atarashii jidai tourai wo ima teishou

II

Itsu made wasureta furi wo shiteiru no?

(chigiresou na haato no Tension) mune no uzuki

Sono hitomi no oku osae kirenai mono (sou matowari tsuku kono Image) yoru wo niramu

III

sou dare no kokoro ni te wo nobashite nureru sube mo

(Who you wanna be, who you wanna be,

what you wanna see, what you wanna see)

shira nakatta futari mou koko kara

(Hey sanjou New generation hora This will blast your love)

IV

Blast my desire, break off the barrier

nemutta yume wo tataki okoshite (kiri saku youna sukiru)

Blast my desire, stronger than fire

jidai wo furuwasete Risky tune (Break what you wanna break)

V

kono suteeji haiiro no setto arifureta soko ira no Street

jujinkou toujou no Situation Block party jack the show

kuuki ga imawasuka ni shindou zenchou zawameita kaze

shinjiteta omae ga kitto hitotsu de arawareru koto wo

VI

kodou ga kasanaru hibana ga koboreru (takanari souna biito wo Mix it) shiroi zanzou

nageiteta kinoo hikatteru mirai he (chouhatsu sareteru youna shigunaru) kaze oikake

VII

genkai mo joushiki mo futari de nara koete ikeru

(Who you wanna be, who you wanna be,

what you wanna see, what you wanna see)

hari tsumeta kuuki no ido gachi gire

(Hey sanjou New generation hora This will blast your love)

VIII

Blast my desire, break off the barrier

yokei na kazari zenbu kowashite (yakedo shisou na Wheel)

Blast my desire, stronger than fire

futari wa kake nukeru Risky tune (Break what you wanna break)

IX

Yeah soshite juukou na tsuru susumu koshi ni kuru gitaa no yukanda saundo

hyoutenka no sequencew o shoushou bimyou de juuyou na chougou

katarazu ni konya wa sugosou wogosoka na noizu ni dakareyou

dare mo mita koto no nai sekai wo kanjireru darou

X

Woh woh blast my desire

tachi tomatteru yori arashi no mukou kasundeiru hikari wo

Yes, we never stop

XI

kono suteeji haiiro no setto arifureta soko ira no Street

jujinkou toujou no Situation Block party jack the show

kuuki ga imawasuka ni shindou zenchou zawameita kaze

shinjiteta omae wa kitto hitotsu kuru hora This will blast your love

XII

Blast my desire, break off the barrier

nemutta yume wo tataki okoshite (kiri saku youna sukiru)

Blast my desire, stronger than fire

jidai wo furuwasete Risky tune (Break what you wanna break)

Blast my desire (be what you wanna be)

Blast my desire (break what you wanna break)

(atarashii jidai tourai wo ima teishou Be what you wanna be, be what you wanna be)

(atarashii jidai tourai wo ima teishou Break what you wanna break)

**Preview**:

Takumi and the crew tries to stop Tenbiza, but were unable to match his powers, and guess who'll

show up for some support? Pretty Cure!

And, Morihiko Dan, Kotaro Nanami, and Shuro Katagiri makes an appearance as well, getting to

see Tenbiza for the first time, and witnesses Tenbiza's powers.


	55. TARGET G: Pretty Cure

**Koudoutai: Fight for the Future**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! And welcome to Book 3 of Koudoutai. I wish to thank

the readers, and reviewers for reading and reviewing Koudoutai: The New Enemy, and

the side stories that I've written, and for reading Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back. I

really appreciate it. And now, it's time to get a move on, and on to the story!

For those who are new here, **READ KOUDOUTAI: THE NEW ENEMY and **

**KOUDOUTAI: THE ZODIAC STRIKES BACK**. These two fics are prequels, so read

them first before going here.

This chapter, I decided to add some more anime guest stars in this story arc: Pretty Cure.

Disclaimer:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider Ryuki is owned by Ishimori Productions

ROD The TV is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex..

CLAMP School is owned by CLAMP

Initial D is owned by Gainax, Pastel, Frontline, AVEX, Fuji TV

Pretty Cure is owned by Toei Animation

- - -

Tenbiza waved his hand, and the roof of Takumi's car was uprooted, and Hotaru Imanoma

was terrified, and clutched Pandamon, not wanting to lose his friend. As Tenbiza was about

to grab the boy, Takumi grappled Tenbiza while Natsuki wobbles towards two of Takumi's

friends.

- - -

**Danzen Futari Wa Precure** by Mayumi Gojo

(Opening song from **Pretty Cure**)

Purikyua Purikyua Purikyua Purikyua

Puriti de Kyua Kyua futari wa

PURIKYUA!

Ichinan satte mata ichinan Bucchake arienai!!

Seifuku kitetemo futari wa mecha kucha tafu dashii

Otagai pinchi o norikoeru tabi tsuyoku chikaku narune

Yeh!

Your best! My best!

Ikiterun dakara shippai nante me janai!

Warau mon ni fuku kitaru desho! Negative datte buttobuu!

Inochi no hana sakasete! Omoikkiri motto baribari!!

Tamaniwa houkago nohohonto oshaberi very time

Uwasa wa koisuru otome no vitamin zai damon

Yamiyo ni ukanda niji no kakehashi koko ni orite kiseki

Yeh!

Your best! My best!

Zenryoku dakara yuujoo aijoo saikoo!

Ron yori shooko no kagayaku ekubo hissatsu waza de haato kyun!

Hitomi ni hoshi utsushite! Omoikkiri motto kirakira!!

Ashita wa ashita no kaze fuku maji imi wakan nai

Ima shika dekinai shukudai ganbara nakuccha!

Magyaku no kyara demo ai tsuujiteru yume o ikiru chikara

Yeh!

Your best! My best!

Ikiterun dakara shippai nante me janai!

Warau mon ni fuku kitaru desho! Negative datte buttobuu!

Inochi no hana sakasete! Omoikkiri motto baribari!!

- - -

It's obvious…Initial D guest stars here. But their appearance hear will be brief, since they're

just passing by.

**Girl Power part 1**

Although Takumi was bleeding profusely on the head, he managed to gather the strength

to hold onto Tenbiza while Hotaru runs off carrying a mortally-wounded Pandamon. Natsuki

slumped on the ground while several bystanders rushed to her side.

Kouichiro Iketani and Itsuki Takeuchi grabbed a coule of jackhammers from their cars'

compartment, and went towards Tenbiza, hitting him while Takumi hold onto him. But Tembiza

warps away, and while the three Initial D drivers looked around, gold feathers rain on them,

exploded, and wounded them. Tenbiza looked around, seeing that hotaru and the wounded

Pandamon were nowhere in sight, and teleported away. Bystanders then called for 911 (I don't

know the Japanese emergency number, so please bear with me).

Inside a popular mall, Nagisa Misumi and Honoka Yukishiro were window shopping when they

noticed a commotion near the exit of the south wing of the mall. When they approached the exit,

they saw a wounded Hotaru and Pandamon, crying for help. When the security guard asked

Hotaru why came here and not the hospital , Hotaru told the guard that someone is after them.

At that point, Tenbiza appeared, and Hotaru screamed in terror. The guard drew his gun, and

pointed it at Tenbiza, telling him to raise his hands. Tenbiza did so, and used his telekinesis, and

the guard was thrown against a glass window stall, knocking him out. Hotaru began to run, but

Tenbiza warped in front of him, and slapped him, sending him several meters away.

Nagisa and Honoka went to a restroom and changed to Cure Black and Cure White, and, holding

hands, they unleashed a thunder attack, sending Tenbiza careening against a stall. The girls then

carried Hotaru and Pandamon outside the mall.

Outside the mall, the Pretty Cure were surprised that Tenbiza appeared in front of them. "How did

he manage to recover?" Cure Black asked. "No time. We've got to keep him away from that boy

and that Digimon. I don't know why this guy is after them, but what he just did is uncalled for."

Cure White replied, and the girls used their Black/With Thunder attack, but Tenbiza warped away.

As Cure Black and Cure white looked around, gold feathers appeared, and when made contact, it

exploded, injuring the girls, as well as sending them to separate sides. As Cure Black tries to get up,

Tenbiza teleported, appearing in front of her, and kicked her, sending her towards a bank wall,

knocking her out.

Cure White valiantly tries to fight the Libra-signed zodiac fighter, but missed, as Tenbiza teleported

behind her, and delivered several blows on he kidney area, then palm-strike her, sending her plowing

against an oncoming car, and smashed through the windshield, and the car crashed against a street

post, knocking the driver and Cure White out, and injured.

Tenbiza then was about to grab Hotaru and Pandamon, when a strong blast hit him from behind, and

was staggered towards his side. Turning around, he was greeted by several glares from several girls in

costumes. "We won't forgive such despicable action. We, the Sailor Stars, will stop you!" a

blond-haired girl spoke.

**To Be Continued…**

- - -

You guessed it. It's Sailor Moon. Check back next chapter to see how this battle will ensue.

**Preview**:

Tenbiza vs. Sailor Moon and crew. Who would win? Find out.

And, Morihiko Dan, Kotaro Nanami, and Shuro Katagiri makes an appearance as well, getting

to see Tenbiza for the first time, and witnesses Tenbiza's powers.


	56. TARGET H: Sailor Moon

**Koudoutai: Fight for the Future**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! And welcome to Book 3 of Koudoutai. I wish to thank

the readers, and reviewers for reading and reviewing Koudoutai: The New Enemy, and

the side stories that I've written, and for reading Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back. I

really appreciate it. And now, it's time to get a move on, and on to the story!

For those who are new here, **READ KOUDOUTAI: THE NEW ENEMY and **

**KOUDOUTAI: THE ZODIAC STRIKES BACK**. These two fics are prequels, so read

them first before going here.

This chapter, I decided to add some more anime guest stars in this story arc: Sailor Moon.

Disclaimer:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider Ryuki is owned by Ishimori Productions

ROD The TV is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex..

CLAMP School is owned by CLAMP

Sailor Moon is owned by Toei Animation

- - -

Tenbiza stared at the Sailor Stars with interest. He could sense some moderate aura on the nine

teenagers, and was intrigued, and decided to test them out.

**Moonlight Denetsu** by DALI

(Opening song from Sailor Moon)

GOMEN NE sunao ja nakute

yume no naka nara ieru

shikou kairo wa SHO-TO sunzen

ima sugu aitai yo

nakitaku naru you na moonlight

denwa mo dekinai midnight

datte junjou doushiyou

HA-TO wa mangekyou

tsuki no hikari ni michibikare

nandomo meguriau

seiza no matataki kazoe

uranau koi no yukue

onaji kuni ni umareta no

MIRAKURU ROMANSU

Instrumental

mo ichido futari de weekend

kami-sama kanaete happy end

genzai kako mirai mo

anata ni kubittake

deatta toki no natsukashii

manazashi wasurenai

ikusenman no hoshi kara

anata wo mitsukerareru

guuzen mo CHANSU ni kaeru

ikikata ga suki yo

Instrumental

fushigi na kiseki KUROSU shite

nandomo meguriau

seiza no matataki kazoe

uranau koi no yukue

onaji kuni ni umareta no

MIRAKURU ROMANSU

shinjite-iru no

MIRAKURU ROMANSU

- - -

It's obvious…Sailor Moon crashes in, and Tenbiza (Libra the Balance) is going to test out the girls

to see if they present a threat.

**Girl Power part 2 **

Sailor Moon then demanded an explanation from Tenbiza on why is he causing all this Ruckus, but

Tenbiza's reply was "This does not concern you, for you are not a Zodiac fighter". Sailor Uranus

stepped forward and said, "And why is a Zodiac fighter going after a little boy?". Tenbiza said,

"This does not concern you! Be gone insignificant humans!" Tenbiza waived his right hand, the the

Sailor Stars were telekinetically pushed back, as if they were shoved, and crashed against a wall.

Tenbiza then turned his attention towards Hotaru, and stabbed his fingers onto the boy's chest,

mortally injuring him, then grabbed Pandamon, and absorbed his energy and soul, until Pandamon

died, and dispersed.

The Sailor Stars were angered, and lynched towards Tenbiza, but he disappeared. Then several feathers

fell down from the sky, and exploded, injuring Sailor Pluto and Mercury. Sailor Saturn then managed to

land a punch on Tenbiza, but after staggering Tenbiza's Gold Visor appeared and took a card from his

card deck, and inserted it into the Gold Visor. "**SWORD VENTO**". A pair of gold sabers appeared,

and in a blinding speed, Tenbiza disabled Sailor Mars, Sailor Saturn, and Sailorm Jupiter.

Sailor Moon was the only one left standing, and used all of her attacks against Tenbiza, but Tenbiza

always teleported back and forth, and Sailor Moon received dozens of injuries, ranging from blows to

sword slashes.

Sailor Moon then uses her bright light attack in hopes of blinding him, but Tenbiza was unaffected, and

stabs her with the Gold Saber, and Sailor Moon slumped onto the ground. Tenbiza then teleported away,

having accomplished his task of killing the Digimons in Mt. Asahidake, and Pandamon.

As paramedics rushed to the scene, one of the medics attended to Hotaru. "P…Panda…mon…". Hotaru

then expired, and despite first aid treatment, Hotaru is dead.

And then a blinding light flashed, and the Sailor Stars disappeared. Everyone in the crowd was baffled as to

why Zodiac fighter was after a boy.

Among the crowd, DDS founder Morihiko Dan watched the scene in disgust, unable to comprehend Tenbiza's

action in attacking a boy just to get his hand on Pandamon. "Nanami, contact Mustang. Tell him that we need

to talk to him.". Nanami nodded, and both went back to their car, and drove off.

**To Be Continued… **

- - -

Kind of sad, eh? Well, that's life. Anyway, were almost finished, and soon the Zodiac wars will resume.

**Preview**:

Aquarius, Capricorn, Leo, Libra. They have resurfaced in the recent chapters, and that means more

are coming out of hiding.

Next chapter, Cardcaptor Sakura!.


	57. TARGET I: Cardcaptor Sakura

**Koudoutai: Fight for the Future**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! And welcome to Book 3 of Koudoutai. I wish to thank

the readers, and reviewers for reading and reviewing Koudoutai: The New Enemy, and

the side stories that I've written, and for reading Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back. I

really appreciate it. And now, it's time to get a move on, and on to the story!

For those who are new here, **READ KOUDOUTAI: THE NEW ENEMY and **

**KOUDOUTAI: THE ZODIAC STRIKES BACK**. These two fics are prequels, so read

them first before going here.

This chapter, I decided to add some more anime guest stars in this story arc: Cardcaptor

Sakura.

Disclaimer:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider Ryuki is owned by Ishimori Productions

ROD The TV is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex..

CLAMP School is owned by CLAMP

Cardcaptor Sakura is owned by CLAMP

- - -

A week later following the incident at Sapporo, At Tomoeda School, Touya Kinomoto was

reading the newspaper about the Zodiac Tenbiza (Libra) causing a ruckus inside and outside

the Sapporo mall. Yukito passed by, and told Touya that he and Yuu had a mental discussion

regarding the Zodiac. Touya told Yukito that the Zodiac better not come here, which Yukito

said that it won't happen.

**PURACHINA (Platinum)** by Maaya Sakamoto

(3rd Opening song from **Cardcaptor Sakura**)

I'm a dreamer

hisomu PAWA-

watashi no sekai

yume to koi to fuan de dekite'ru

demo souzou wo ? shinai mono

kakurete'ru hazu

sora ni mukau kiki no ? you ni anata wo

massugu mitsumete'ru

mitsuketai naa ?? kanaetai naa

shinjiru ? sore dake de

koerarenai mono wa nai

utau you ni ?? kiseki no you ni

"omoi" ga subete wo kaete yuku yo

kitto ?? kitto

odoroku kurai

I'm a dreamer

hisomu PAWA-

mada minu sekai

soko de nani ga matte-ite mo

moshimo risou to ? chigatte mo

osore wa shinai

tori-tachi wa kaze ni nori ? tabi wo shite yuku

kyou kara ashita e to

tsutaetai naa ?? sakebitai naa

kono yo ni ? hitotsu dake ? no sonzai de aru watashi

inoru you ni ?? hoshi no you ni

chiisa na hikari dakedo itsuka wa

motto ?? motto

tsuyoku naritai

genkai no nai ? kanousei ga koko ni aru

kono te ni

(It's gonna be your world.)

mitsuketai naa ?? kanaetai naa

shinjiru ? sore dake de

koerarenai mono wa nai

utau you ni ?? kiseki no you ni

"omoi" ga subete wo kaete yuku yo

kitto ?? kitto

odoroku kurai

- - -

No need to explain…you know why…

**Girl Power part 3 **

At Tomoeda School, 12 NN, Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoya, and Eriol were having lunch, and

were discussing about what was happening around Japan.

They were discussing about the zodiac's wave of attack for almost half a year now, the mysterious

arrival of several wild Digimons that attack humans, and recently some Zodiac fighters appeared

and attack some random targets, such as the Sailor Stars and Pretty Cure (both were teleported

away, hence their secret identities were saved from exposure).

Sakura then wondered if the random attacks would ever reach here, in which Syaoran said that it

won't happen as long as he is around. Touya, who was nearby, heard the conversation, and secretly

threw an acorn at Syaoran for bragging at Sakura. Touya hid himself so that Syaoran won't find him.

Then suddenly, several Gazelle-Digimons appeared and started to sow fear and terror inside the

school grounds. Touya saw this and was about to go to Sakura, but a few Gazelle-Digimons appeared

and blocked his way.

Yukito changed to Yuu and dispatched several of his opponents. Ruby Moon and Spinner sun appeared

as well, and aided Touya in fending off some Digimons.

Syaoran and Sakura summoned their cards and used some of them to chase the Gazelle-Digimons away

from school. At a rooftop of a building near the Tomoeda School, Yagiza (Capricorn) saw what the

defenders are like and what they can do. He decided to retreat for now, not wanting to expose himself

just yet. He then ordered the herd (the Gazelle-Digimons) to retreat. The herd then descended into the

yellow square and escaped. Yagiza did the same.

Ten minutes later, classes were dismissed early due to the incident, and Eriol was talking to Ruby Moon

about why they were marked for an attack, only to pull away. The trio then decided to conduct their own

investigation about this.

As for Sakura, she and Syaoran were sweat-dropping after Touya declared that he'll chaperone the couple

until both reached home, amid the giggles from Tomoyo and Yukito.

**To Be Continued… **

- - -

**Fruits Candy** by Megumi Kojima

(3rd Ending song from Cardcaptor Sakura)

Tip Tap ? koi wa itsudatte Candy

FURU-TSU no you ni Tasty 1

Good Luck ? sou ne mainichi ga SUNDAY

awatenaide ?? My Heart

ameagari no machi e to dekakeyou

BABURUGAMU to koukishin wo fukuramase 2

mizutamari ni utsutta blue blue sky

namida mo kitto

kawaku yo ? jelly bean

Ah ?? PASUTERU no hizashi ni

shiawase mo AKUBI shite'ru

yukkuri to arukimasho

Ah Ah Ah Ah

Tip Tap ? maru de yume miru CANDY

hoohareba sugu ni Happy

Good-bye ? totemo U2 (yuutsu) na Monday 3

aseranaide ?? My Dream

nayamigoto wa BERI- no JAMU tsukete

sukoshi tsumeta MIRUKU TI- de nomihosou

UINKU suru yozora no Shinin' Star

tenshi ga asobu

BI-tama mitai

Ah ?? KARAFURU na kibun de

kuchizusamu amai MERODI-

FUIRUMA ga mawaridasu

Ah Ah Ah Ah

Tip Tap ? koi wa itsudatte Candy

FURU-TSU no you ni Tasty

Good Luck ? sou ne mainichi ga SUNDAY

awatenaide ?? My Heart

Tip Tap ? maru de yume miru CANDY

hoohareba sugu ni Happy

Good-bye ? totemo U2 (yuutsu) na Monday

aseranaide

Tip Tap ? koi wa itsudatte Candy

FURU-TSU no you ni Tasty

Good Luck ? sou ne mainichi ga SUNDAY

awatenaide ?? My Heart

Some attack, eh? Well, that's life. Anyway, were almost finished, and soon the Zodiac wars

will resume.

**Preview**:

Aquarius, Capricorn, Leo, Libra. They have resurfaced in the recent chapters, and that means

more are coming out of hiding.

Next chapter, a Zodiac fighter is consuming witches, and STN-J is sent to investigate the case.

Yes, Witch Hunter Robin appears, and that will be the last Anime guest-star that will grace the

guest anime story arc.


	58. TARGET J: Witch Hunter Robin part 1

**Koudoutai: Fight for the Future**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! And welcome to Book 3 of Koudoutai. I wish to thank the

readers, and reviewers for reading and reviewing Koudoutai: The New Enemy, and the side

stories that I've written, and for reading Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back. I really

appreciate it. And now, it's time to get a move on, and on to the story!

For those who are new here, **READ KOUDOUTAI: THE NEW ENEMY and **

**KOUDOUTAI: THE ZODIAC STRIKES BACK**. These two fics are prequels, so read

them first before going here.

As promised, here's the final installment of the guest anime characters story arc, who'll be

encountering one of the Zodiac Fighters: Witch Hunter Robin!

**Disclaimer**:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider Ryuki is owned by Ishimori Productions

ROD The TV is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex..

CLAMP School is owned by CLAMP

Witch Hunter Robin is owned by Sunrise

- - -

Solomon HQ. It was 12 MN, six weeks have passed after Mizugameza caused quite a

reputation for causing mayhem in Japan. The government was hard-pressed in tracking down

the Zodiac fighters, and STN-J wanted no part of it, preferring to track down renegade witches.

Inside Solomon HQ, scientists were busy working on the Orbo, hoping to mass-produce it, and

sell it to potential buyers at a high price.

Somewhere in Lake Todoki, a witch was running for her life after being chased by what appeared

to be a huge, black Chinese dragon. The chase reached to the top of a shrine. The witch made

one desperate attempt to ward of the dragon, which "shed" its metallic skin, thus evolving into a

real Digimon. It was Dragblacker. As the runaway witch used her "powers", which was a form of

psychokenesis, she managed to hold Dragblacker off, but she turned towards the shrine, a

black-armored figure appeared. As the witch was about to use her powers, the figure inserted

a card into the visor. "**STRIKE VENTO**". Dragblacker went to the figure's side, who turn out

to be Futagoza (black _Gemini_), and a gauntlet resembling Dragblacker's head appeared on his

right forearm. He made a punching gesture, and Dragblacker spewed black flames, and the witch

screamed as black flames engulfed the witch, reducing her body to ashes. Futagoza then left, leaving

ashes behind him.

- - -

**Shell **by Bana

(Opening song from **Witch Hunter Robin**)

Hitomi wo fuseruto sugukieteshimaisoude

Jibun ga mishiranu tanin ninattaki gasuru

Kanashiihodo chippokena

Sukuwaretaikara tameiki wo tsukuno janaku

Kakidashite shimatta kodoku no kehai no kazu wo Tada kazoeteita

Kawaita jikan no nakade

Oboreterumogaiteru kokoro

Memaiga surukurai no uso wo

Uketomete hikisaita

Soshite watashi ga

mayoikomunowa

Usuyami no sekai

Shinjirubekimonono tamenitoeranda basho wa

Jiyuu wo kagi nishita ori no nakadeshou Kesshite mou Nukedasenai

Kawaita nodo no oku de

Hajimatta hakanasa no wake wa

Chikazuku ashita ga kowaikara

Uzukumari kuzuretemo

Watashi wo sagashite sasayakikakeru

Usuyami no koe

Kawaita jikan no nakade

Oboreteru mogaiteru kokoro

Memaig asurukurai no uso wo

Uketomete hikisaita Soshite watashi ga

Mayoikomunowa

Usuyami no sekai

Since this last story arc is about Witch hunter Robin, well, this is where the song comes in. Don't

worry. After this, the Zodiac wars will resume, and the DDS students will once again hog the

spotlight.

**Fire From The Darkest Flames**

STN-J HQ, three days later. Michael Lee received the phone call, and was alarmed at what he

just heard. He then relayed it to their boss, Shintarou Kosaka. Kosaka then assembled the rest

of STN-J, and debriefed them about what they've gathered. The team learned that someone was

murdering witches using what appeared to be a form of pyrokenesis, and it was strong enough to

reduce a victim's body to ashes. What was more alarming is that the flames used in killing the

witches were as strong as Robin's. Kosaka then assigned the STN-J members in covering possible

target areas, and also told them to investigate in pairs.

This is because that Robin might be blamed for the rash murders, and if she's with an STN-J partner,

their alibi that that someone who saw another flame caster would be supported. Without wasting time,

Team STN-J left and began to investigate.

All members of STN-J exhausted all their efforts to find the suspect, but ended up empty handed.

Robin and Amon then went to Nagira for help. Nagira then used his connections in finding out if there

was someone who uses a black flame.

Kosaka also used his connection on the police files in hopes of finding clues on who could use such a

powerful flame.

At this time, both Kosaka and Nagira were currently waiting for results of their contacts' findings.

Later that night, another renegade witch is on the run, but this time being pursued by Solomon members.

As the witch was cornered, the Solomon soldiers were preparing to apprehend her when a yellow square

appeared, and Dragblacker's head appeared, and chomped the witch until he was eaten alive. As the

Solomon soldiers were about open fire, another yellow square appeared, and out came Futagoza.

Futagoza made short work on the soldiers, and noticed the Orbo pendants that they were wearing.

Curiously, he took the pendant, and tossed it to Dragblacker, who immediately ate it. To Futagoza's

surprise, Dragblacker's eyes glowed, and became stronger. Smiling beneath his helmet, Futagoza asked

the soldier what was the green liquid about, and where to find it. Defiant at first, the soldier gave in and

told him the answers after Futagoza crushed his arm. Futagoza then took the Orbo pendants and gave it

to Dragblacker. The black dragon-Digimon then proceeded to consume the soldiers until nothing was left,

amid several bloodstains on the ground. Both Futagoza and Dragblacker descended into the yellow square

and disappeared. Police, Solomon, and STN-J members arrived at the scene minutes later, and were

surprised at what they just saw: several mangled bodies of the Solomon soldiers, the broken pieces of the

Orbo pendants scattered at the ground, and blod was everywhere. A forensic expert came to the scene,

and examined the area. He then told everyone that this wasn't a witch's work, as the incident indicated

signs of physical struggle.

**To Be Continued…**

**Half-Pain** By: Bana

(Ending song from **Witch Hunter Robin**)

Tatoeba dokomade modorebaii? Oshiete

Subete wa Itami wo tomonauhodo azayaka

Hontou wa Wakeaerumono nantenaikara furikaeranakatta

fall into a light sleep Watashi ni michiru

I don't carry out yakusoku wa yagate

Itsukano Kagayaki suteta

Kaerenai asa no hikari noyou

Tsumetai kokoro no soba ni iruyo Kogoete

Tsuzuki wa kobamenaikurai hora asahaka

Kitsukazu ni kaketa kanjou hiroi atsumete Yurushi wo motometara

fall into a light sleep Hitori no yoru ni

I'm beginning to learn kanashimi no shikumi

Anata no Nukumori kakushi

Afuredeta sonoyami ni obieru

fall into a light sleep Watashi ni michiru

I don't carry out yakusoku wa yagate

Itsukano Kagayaki suteta

Kaerenai asa no hikari noyou

So what do you think of this chapter? Hope you didn't find it boring. This is going to be the

last Anime guest appearance story arc, as some Zodiac fighters who went MIA since

**Koudoutai Part 2: _The Zodiac Strikes Back_** will make an appearance, and hence, indicating

that the Zodiac war is about to recommence.

**Preview:**

Futagoza (black Gemini) and Dragblacker sets off to invade Solomon HQ to get their hands

(and paws) on the Orbo, while the STN-J members where still searching for clues on who

killed the witches.


	59. TARGET J: Witch Hunter Robin part 2

**Koudoutai: Fight for the Future**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! And welcome to Book 3 of Koudoutai. I wish to thank

the readers, and reviewers for reading and reviewing Koudoutai: The New Enemy, and

the side stories that I've written, and for reading Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back.

I really appreciate it. And now, it's time to get a move on, and on to the story!

For those who are new here, **READ KOUDOUTAI: THE NEW ENEMY and **

**KOUDOUTAI: THE ZODIAC STRIKES BACK**. These two fics are prequels, so

read them first before going here.

As promised, here's the final installment of the guest anime characters story arc, who'll be

encountering one of the Zodiac Fighters: Witch Hunter Robin!

**Disclaimer**:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider Ryuki is owned by Ishimori Productions

ROD The TV is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex..

CLAMP School is owned by CLAMP

Witch Hunter Robin is owned by Sunrise

- - -

STN-J faces a blank wall on who was responsible for the rash murders of the runaway witches.

Even the police were baffled at who could do such a thing. Amon was equally baffled, after

hearing from the forensic expert that it wasn't a witch who did this. And for STN-J, it was

back to square one.

- - -

**Shell **by Bana

(Opening song from **Witch Hunter Robin**)

Hitomi wo fuseruto sugukieteshimaisoude

Jibun ga mishiranu tanin ninattaki gasuru

Kanashiihodo chippokena

Sukuwaretaikara tameiki wo tsukuno janaku

Kakidashite shimatta kodoku no kehai no kazu wo Tada kazoeteita

Kawaita jikan no nakade

Oboreterumogaiteru kokoro

Memaiga surukurai no uso wo

Uketomete hikisaita

Soshite watashi ga

mayoikomunowa

Usuyami no sekai

Shinjirubekimonono tamenitoeranda basho wa

Jiyuu wo kagi nishita ori no nakadeshou Kesshite mou Nukedasenai

Kawaita nodo no oku de

Hajimatta hakanasa no wake wa

Chikazuku ashita ga kowaikara

Uzukumari kuzuretemo

Watashi wo sagashite sasayakikakeru

Usuyami no koe

Kawaita jikan no nakade

Oboreteru mogaiteru kokoro

Memaig asurukurai no uso wo

Uketomete hikisaita Soshite watashi ga

Mayoikomunowa

Usuyami no sekai

Since this last story arc is about Witch Hunter Robin, well, this is where the song comes in.

Don't worry. After this, the Zodiac wars will resume, and the DDS students will once again

hog the spotlight.

**Stakeout at Solomon HQ**

STN-J HQ, the following day. Kosoka hasn't returned yet, as he was still waiting for the results

of the investigation. Amon also didn't report for work, as he and Nagira were awaiting for their

"contact" to arrive.

Robin and Karasuma then went to the streets to patrol the area near them, while Dojima went

shopping. Michael was typing on the computer.

As evening arrived, an exhausted Robin and Karasuma came to the STN-J HQ, apprehending at

least five criminal witches. A phone rang, and Michael anwered it. It was Kosaka, and with him

were Amon and Nagira. Michael then gathered the available members and looked at the monitor

being sent to them by Nagira. They saw a footage of someone using black flames. Nagira then

told the gang in STN-J that the flame caster turn out to be Futagoza, a member of the Zodiac. Soon

STN-J were debriefed about the other Zodiac fighters.

11 pm, Solomon HQ. Futagoza (black version) was standing outside the door of the entrance.

Having memorizing the layout of where Orbo was hidden (he took the map from one of the Solomon

soldiers before killing him), he mentally ordered Dragblacker to head towards where Orbo is hidden

and consume it, so that Dragblacker would become stronger. Futagoza descended into the yellow square

and then appeared in the office of the head of Solomon HQ: Takuma Zaizen. Zaizen was surprised and

managed to set off the alarm. Soon the guards surrounded Futagoza, but Futagoza wasn't intimidated,

and said, "Five more seconds…". After that, the head scientist called to Zaizen, saying that a huge, black

Chinese dragon has gobbled up all the Orbo, and the witches held prisoners. Dragblacker, having

consumed all of the Orbo, became much stronger, and proceeded to smash everything on sight. Futagoza

then grabbed Zaizen by the neck and crushed it, killing him. He then descended into the yellow square,

ignoring the fact that he was peppered with bullets from Solomon soldiers.

Dragblacker then saw a reactor, and spewed flames at it, causing it to explode, and Solomon HQ

was no more.

Fifteen minutes later, STN-J, and law enforcement agencies arrived, and were horrified at the scene.

One of the survivors told them about who was responsible for this. Robin and team STN-J looked at

each other, and realized that they have to stop this Futagoza before causing further harm.

**To Be Continued… **

**Half-Pain** By: Bana

(Ending song from **Witch Hunter Robin**)

Tatoeba dokomade modorebaii? Oshiete

Subete wa Itami wo tomonauhodo azayaka

Hontou wa Wakeaerumono nantenaikara furikaeranakatta

fall into a light sleep Watashi ni michiru

I don't carry out yakusoku wa yagate

Itsukano Kagayaki suteta

Kaerenai asa no hikari noyou

Tsumetai kokoro no soba ni iruyo Kogoete

Tsuzuki wa kobamenaikurai hora asahaka

Kitsukazu ni kaketa kanjou hiroi atsumete Yurushi wo motometara

fall into a light sleep Hitori no yoru ni

I'm beginning to learn kanashimi no shikumi

Anata no Nukumori kakushi

Afuredeta sonoyami ni obieru

fall into a light sleep Watashi ni michiru

I don't carry out yakusoku wa yagate

Itsukano Kagayaki suteta

Kaerenai asa no hikari noyou

So what do you think of this chapter? Hope you didn't find it boring. This is going to be the

last Anime guest appearance story arc, as some Zodiac fighters who went MIA since

**Koudoutai Part 2: _The Zodiac Strikes Back_** will make an appearance, and hence, indicating

that the Zodiac war is about to recommence.

**Preview:**

Dojima, Karasuma and Amon were the first to meet Futagoza (black version), and both are

about to be killed when Robin shows up. And a showdown between the two flame casters will

ensue.


	60. TARGET J: Witch Hunter Robin part 3

**Koudoutai: Fight for the Future**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! And welcome to Book 3 of Koudoutai. I wish to thank

the readers, and reviewers for reading and reviewing Koudoutai: The New Enemy, and

the side stories that I've written, and for reading Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back.

I really appreciate it. And now, it's time to get a move on, and on to the story!

For those who are new here, **READ KOUDOUTAI: THE NEW ENEMY and **

**KOUDOUTAI: THE ZODIAC STRIKES BACK**. These two fics are prequels, so read

them first before going here.

As promised, here's the final installment of the guest anime characters story arc, who'll be

encountering one of the Zodiac Fighters: Witch Hunter Robin!

**Disclaimer**:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider Ryuki is owned by Ishimori Productions

ROD The TV is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex..

CLAMP School is owned by CLAMP

Weib Kreuz is owned by - - - -

- - -

While STN-J and the law enforcement units were putting out the fire at the destroyed

Solomon HQ, Futagoza (black Gemini) was hiding behind a shadow at another street, and

the black-armored Zodiac fighter watched intently as Dragblacker was glowing, and the

black dragon-Digimon became even stronger. Futagoza then decided that they'll have to look

for more witches. "Once Dragblacker has consumed many witches, and couple with that of

the Orbo he consumed, we'll become powerful, and I'll be the last Zodiac fighter standing,

and my wish would be fulfilled.". Futagoza thought. They then descended into the yellow square,

plotting their next attack.

- - -

**Shell by Bana **

(Opening song from **Witch Hunter Robin**)

Hitomi wo fuseruto sugukieteshimaisoude

Jibun ga mishiranu tanin ninattaki gasuru

Kanashiihodo chippokena

Sukuwaretaikara tameiki wo tsukuno janaku

Kakidashite shimatta kodoku no kehai no kazu wo Tada kazoeteita

Kawaita jikan no nakade

Oboreterumogaiteru kokoro

Memaiga surukurai no uso wo

Uketomete hikisaita

Soshite watashi ga

mayoikomunowa

Usuyami no sekai

Shinjirubekimonono tamenitoeranda basho wa

Jiyuu wo kagi nishita ori no nakadeshou Kesshite mou Nukedasenai

Kawaita nodo no oku de

Hajimatta hakanasa no wake wa

Chikazuku ashita ga kowaikara

Uzukumari kuzuretemo

Watashi wo sagashite sasayakikakeru

Usuyami no koe

Kawaita jikan no nakade

Oboreteru mogaiteru kokoro

Memaig asurukurai no uso wo

Uketomete hikisaita Soshite watashi ga

Mayoikomunowa

Usuyami no sekai

Since this last story arc is about Witch Hunter Robin, well, this is where the song comes in.

Don't worry. After this, the Zodiac wars will resume, and the DDS students will once again

hog the spotlight.

**Stare-Off Between the Flame Masters**

STN-J HQ, the following day. Kosoka has summoned all the members of STN-J, and

everyone had a serious discussion about how to track down Futagoza, after consuming several

witches and the whole Orbo factory. Michael then discovered that since Dragblacker has

consumed the Orbo, the huge Digimon can now detect witches within its vicinity. Dojima then

came up with a plan. Since all STN-J members have Orbo pendants, they can also track down

a witch, and then all of STN-J can contact one another in case any one of them located

Futagoza's position.

Later that night, all STN-J members were patrolling the streets in several prefectures. Dojima

had just left a coffee bar when her Orbo pendant glowed. She then called Michael, who in turn

told her where the witch's location. Michael then relayed this to the rest of the STN-J members.

Dojima was in Osaka when her Orbo pendant glowed. Ten minutes later, she saw a young,

13-year old girl running for her life. Dojima then went to the girl's side, and her Orbo pendant glow

shinier. Dojima then realized that this girl was a witch. Then a yellow square appeared, and

Futagoza came out, and grabbed the girl by the hair and tossed her to another direction. Dojima

tried to help but was thrown aside by Futagoza. Dojima watched in horror as Dragbacker

appeared and gobbled up the young witch. Dojima angrily opened fire at Futagoza, but her bullets

had no effect. The black-armored Zodiac fighter smacked her with a flurry of punches on the face

and stomach, and threw her into the open streets. He then took the Orbo pendant from Dojima

and threw it at Dragblacker, who consumed it.

As Futagoza was about to pick an advent card, a force of red flame appeared, causing Futagoza

to stagger back. "That flame…could it be my twin brother…?". But his question was answered in

the form of Robin Sena, who just used her pyrokenesis, and with her was Karasuma.

"What you did in the past few days is unforgivable. I won't let you get away with this!" Robin

screamed. Futagoza was quite impressed at his new opponent. "I'd better stop ranting if I were

you. Now…show me your full power.". Futagoza challenged, as Dragblacker was hovering

above him.

**To Be Continued… **

**Half-Pain** By: Bana

(Ending song from **Witch Hunter Robin**)

Tatoeba dokomade modorebaii? Oshiete

Subete wa Itami wo tomonauhodo azayaka

Hontou wa Wakeaerumono nantenaikara furikaeranakatta

fall into a light sleep Watashi ni michiru

I don't carry out yakusoku wa yagate

Itsukano Kagayaki suteta

Kaerenai asa no hikari noyou

Tsumetai kokoro no soba ni iruyo Kogoete

Tsuzuki wa kobamenaikurai hora asahaka

Kitsukazu ni kaketa kanjou hiroi atsumete Yurushi wo motometara

fall into a light sleep Hitori no yoru ni

I'm beginning to learn kanashimi no shikumi

Anata no Nukumori kakushi

Afuredeta sonoyami ni obieru

fall into a light sleep Watashi ni michiru

I don't carry out yakusoku wa yagate

Itsukano Kagayaki suteta

Kaerenai asa no hikari noyou

- - -

So what do you think of this chapter? Hope you didn't find it boring. This is going to be the

last Anime guest appearance story arc, as some Zodiac fighters who went MIA since

**Koudoutai Part 2: _The Zodiac Strikes Back_** will make an appearance, and hence,

indicating that the Zodiac war is about to recommence.

**Preview:**

Next chapter will close the Witch Hunter Robin story arc, but there will be a huge surprise,

as someone steps in and helps team STN-J.


	61. TARGET J: Witch Hunter Robin part 4

**Koudoutai: Fight for the Future**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! And welcome to Book 3 of Koudoutai. I wish to thank

the readers, and reviewers for reading and reviewing Koudoutai: The New Enemy, and

the side stories that I've written, and for reading Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back.

I really appreciate it. And now, it's time to get a move on, and on to the story!

For those who are new here, **READ KOUDOUTAI: THE NEW ENEMY and **

**KOUDOUTAI: THE ZODIAC STRIKES BACK**. These two fics are prequels, so

read them first before going here.

As promised, here's the final installment of the guest anime characters story arc, who'll

be encountering one of the Zodiac Fighters: Witch Hunter Robin!

**Disclaimer**:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider Ryuki is owned by Ishimori Productions

ROD The TV is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex..

CLAMP School is owned by CLAMP

Witch Hunter Robin is owned by Sunrise

- - -

Robin Sena and the black-armored Futagoza (_Gemini_) stared at each other intently, and

their signature flames were surrounding them (Robin has red flames, while Dragblacker

breathes black flames). Soon law enforcement agency members and the remaining

Solomon HQ soldiers arrived, brandishing their weapons, telling the Gemini-signed Zodiac

fighter to surrender. Futagoza seemed to comply, as he approached the soldiers with arms

raised, then took a card and inserted it into the Drag Visor. "**SWORD VENTO**". Dragblacker

then "spits" the Drag Sword (colored black) and lands on Futagoza's hands, and Futagoza

began to attack his opponents.

- - -

**Shell **byBana

(Opening song from **Witch Hunter Robin**)

Hitomi wo fuseruto sugukieteshimaisoude

Jibun ga mishiranu tanin ninattaki gasuru

Kanashiihodo chippokena

Sukuwaretaikara tameiki wo tsukuno janaku

Kakidashite shimatta kodoku no kehai no kazu wo Tada kazoeteita

Kawaita jikan no nakade

Oboreterumogaiteru kokoro

Memaiga surukurai no uso wo

Uketomete hikisaita

Soshite watashi ga

mayoikomunowa

Usuyami no sekai

Shinjirubekimonono tamenitoeranda basho wa

Jiyuu wo kagi nishita ori no nakadeshou Kesshite mou Nukedasenai

Kawaita nodo no oku de

Hajimatta hakanasa no wake wa

Chikazuku ashita ga kowaikara

Uzukumari kuzuretemo

Watashi wo sagashite sasayakikakeru

Usuyami no koe

Kawaita jikan no nakade

Oboreteru mogaiteru kokoro

Memaig asurukurai no uso wo

Uketomete hikisaita Soshite watashi ga

Mayoikomunowa

Usuyami no sekai

Since this last story arc is about Witch Hunter Robin, well, this is where the song comes in.

Don't worry. After this, the Zodiac wars will resume, and the DDS students will once again

hog the spotlight.

**The Other Twin Emerges **

Robin and Dojima stared in surprise as Futagoza made short work on the police and

Solomon HQ soldiers, while Dragblacker used its black flames to set their vehicles on fire.

Amon and Nagira arrived, and saw what just happened. "I heard that these Zodiac fighters are

tough, but I never get to see them in action personally. Now I see why DDS was wrecked."

Nagira commented. Karasuma also arrived, and she and Amon opened fire using their guns,

but their bullets didn't stop Futagoza.

Futagoza then turned his attention on Amon and Karasuma, who used his Drag Sword and

slashed them on their stomachs, sending them staggering backwards and falling to the ground

while Dragblacker finishes off the rest of the soldiers.

As Futagoza was about to go further and finish off Amon and Karasuma, Robin used her flames

and for the first time, Futagoza felt intense heat penetrating his armor, and backed away for a

few meters. Robin was glaring at him. "I won't let you hurt my friends! Never!!!! I'll kill you if

I have to!!!!" she screamed.

Futagoza was quite impressed and said, "Fine with me. If I can't feed you to my dragon-Digimon,

then I'll have to waste you." Futagoza replied, and moved fast enough for Robin not to notice him

and delivered a kick to her gut, sending her careening against Amon and Karasuma.

Futagoza then took a card and inserted it into the Drag Visor, and the Drag Visor confirmed

the card's insertion. "**STRIKE VENTO**". Dragblacker "spits" out a gauntlet and landed onto

Futagoza's right forearm while Dragblacker went to Futagoza's side. Futagoza then made a

punching gesture, and Dragblacker spews out a huge amount of black flames towards Robin's

direction.

Robin then used her powers and formed a wall of flames to deflect and hold off the black flames.

But since Dragblacker had consumed the whole Orbo, and eating the witches in the past few days,

the black Chinese dragon-Digimon was now far stronger than Robin, and an explosion occurred.

Robin was sent careening (again!) against Amon and Karasuma, while Futagoza was chuckling

at this and said, "Too bad for you, my dragon-Digimon's more stronger than your flames.". As

Robin, Amon and Karasuma were being helped up by Dojima and Nagira, Futagoza took out

another card and inserted into the Drag Visor. "**FINAL VENTO**". Futagoza levitated into the

air, while Dragblacker went behind him, then spewed out black flames, propelling Futagoza

towards his target (you guessed it. It was the Dragon Kick Final Vent). Dojima screamed as

Futagoza was approaching them for the kill, but then a red Chinese dragon appeared and used

its tail to whip Futagoza, disrupting his aim, and sending him careening against the burnt SUV.

The red Chinese Dragon then hovered in front of Robin and her friends. It was Dragredder!

Futagoza recovered, and saw what happened. Then a voice boomed. "Hello, _nii-san_. I can't

believe that my long-lost twin brother would grew up to become a criminal.". Robin, Dojima and

Karasuma gasped as another Futagoza appeared, in red color. Futagoza was equally amazed, as

the figure stood in front of Robin and the three STN-J members. It was Ryuki! And Dragreder

hovered to his side, as was Dragblacker to Futagoza.

Dojima: "What the heck's going on??!!".

Robin: "I…I don't know…".

Karasuma: "At least the red-colored Futagoza saved our lives, so I guess that he's a good guy…".

Amon: "a battle between the two Gemini persons…"

Nagira: "Who's going to win then? And does it mean that more Zodiac fighters are popping out?"

**To Be Continued… **

**Half-Pain** By: Bana

(Ending song from **Witch Hunter Robin**)

Tatoeba dokomade modorebaii? Oshiete

Subete wa Itami wo tomonauhodo azayaka

Hontou wa Wakeaerumono nantenaikara furikaeranakatta

fall into a light sleep Watashi ni michiru

I don't carry out yakusoku wa yagate

Itsukano Kagayaki suteta

Kaerenai asa no hikari noyou

Tsumetai kokoro no soba ni iruyo Kogoete

Tsuzuki wa kobamenaikurai hora asahaka

Kitsukazu ni kaketa kanjou hiroi atsumete Yurushi wo motometara

fall into a light sleep Hitori no yoru ni

I'm beginning to learn kanashimi no shikumi

Anata no Nukumori kakushi

Afuredeta sonoyami ni obieru

fall into a light sleep Watashi ni michiru

I don't carry out yakusoku wa yagate

Itsukano Kagayaki suteta

Kaerenai asa no hikari noyou

- - -

That's the end…right? Not quite. Though the Witch Hunter Robin story arc concludes

here, the story will move to the next level, as Ryuki pops out after 19 chapters of no-show

appearances. And finally he and his twin brother will face off.

**Preview:**

Next chapter…it's brother vs. brother, as Ryuki (aka red Futagoza/_Gemini_) and

Futagoza (black _Gemini_) brawl on the open street as the STN-J watches in

amazement.

And that means that it's back to business as the Zodiac war returns, and more Zodiac

fighters will pop out during the "Gemini" war.

And to the readers who read and reviewed the guest anime story arcs,

THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!!! I appreciate it. Thanks again!


	62. Interlude III

**Koudoutai: Fight for the Future**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! And welcome to Book 3 of Koudoutai. I wish to thank the

readers, and reviewers for reading and reviewing Koudoutai: The New Enemy, and the side

stories that I've written, and for reading Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back. I really

appreciate it. And now, it's time to get a move on, and on to the story!

For those who are new here, **READ KOUDOUTAI: THE NEW ENEMY and **

**KOUDOUTAI: THE ZODIAC STRIKES BACK**. These two fics are prequels, so read

them first before going here.

To those who enjoyed reading the 5 story arcs of the anime guest characters, THANK YOU!!!!

First of all, thanks to the readers who read and reviewed this fic, THANKS! I'm really grateful

for your continued patronage. I really am.

And thanks for reading the extra chapters that featured the guest Anime characters. Those ideas

just popped into my head. And I really wanted to put them here to see if these idas paid off, and it did.

Now that the extra chapters are over, it's time to get to the main course.

Yup, the Zodiac war is about to resume, after Mizugameza (_Aquarius_) hogged the spotlight for

26 chapters, then Shishiza (_Leo_), Yagiza (_Capicorn_) and Tenbiza (_Libra_) showed up, and the two

Futagoza's (_Gemini_) and Otomeza (_Virgo_) popped out as well, that means that the war between the

Zodiac fighters has restarted.

That also means that DDS will be coming back as well, and will once again play a key role in this fic.

Now, in the upcoming chapters, starting in chapter 65, thing will take a different turn, as conflicts among

friends and enemies will approach the main characters, and the revelations surrounding the Zodiac's creation,

the emergence of the portals, and why create a war among the 12 Zodiac fighters will slowly be revealed.

And along the way, I'll be introducing a new character that will play a role in revealing the Zodiac's creation.

And from then on, things will get a wee bit bloodier. You'll just have to be patient, as im currently preparing the plots.

Now that I've said my piece, it's time to get a move on!

Again, thanks for tuning in on Koudoutai Part 3.


	63. Gemini vs Gemini part 1

**Koudoutai: Fight for the Future**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! And welcome to Book 3 of Koudoutai. I wish to thank the

readers, and reviewers for reading and reviewing Koudoutai: The New Enemy, and the side

stories that I've written, and for reading Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back. I really appreciate

it. And now, it's time to get a move on, and on to the story!

For those who are new here, **READ KOUDOUTAI: THE NEW ENEMY and **

**KOUDOUTAI: THE ZODIAC STRIKES BACK**. These two fics are prequels, so read

them first before going here.

To those who enjoyed reading the 5 story arcs of the anime guest characters, THANK YOU!!!!

**Disclaimer**:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider Ryuki is owned by Ishimori Productions

ROD The TV is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex..

CLAMP School is owned by CLAMP

Witch Hunter Robin is owned by Sunrise

The STN-J members stared in awe at the sight before them. In front of them was the red-armored

Futagoza, while the one far from them was the black version of Futagoza, and their dragons were on

the standby, ready to deliver the first attack.

- - -

**Rise **by Origa

(Opening song from **Ghost In The Shell: Stand Alone Complex 2nd Gig**)

I'm a soldier, znachit ya

I otvyetchik i sud'ya

Ya stoyu na dvukh kontsakh ognya

Ogibaya virazhi, obgonyaya smyert' i zhizn'

Ya byegu srazit'sya s tyen'yu lzhi

skol'ko b nityey nye plyol obman

pokazhyet lik svyeta istina

Save your tears

for the day

when our pain is far behind

on your feet

come with me

we are soldiers stand or die

Save your fears

take your place

save them for the judgement day

fast and free

follow me

time to make the sacrifice

we rise or fall

I'm a soldier, born to stand

in this waking hell I am

witnessing more than I can compute

pray myself we don't forget

lies, betrayed and the oppressed

please give me the strength to be the truth

people facing the fire together

if we don't, we'll lose all we have found

repeat

Za myechtoyu nakray propasti

Lish' tol'ko tak mozhno mir spasti

Ty nye plach',

Slyozy spryach',

Ved' nastanyet novyy den'

Tvoy ogon'

Sogryevat'

Budyet tysyachi syerdets

A syeychas podnimis'

Spryach' podal'shye bol' i strakh

Pobyedit tot, kto prav

Znay, chto vsyo v tvoikh rukakh

repeat

I like the music from Origa, even though I found out that she was Russian, and that the music is a good

opening song for any anime, whether its theme is futuristic or not.

**Sibling Rivalry **

Ryuki then walks around, while Futagoza does the same, but in a counter-clockwise motion. They were

staring intently, fists were clenching. Amon and Karasuma were wincing in pain due to the stab wounds

they received from Futagoza while Robin sufficiently recovered.

"I found out that you're my brother…but…why did you kill our parents? Why did you possess me??!!"

Ryuki demanded. Futagoza sneered and said, "One, they sent me to an orphanage along with you. They

couldn't afford us being poor and all. It would've been better if they kill us both. But they didn't…and that's

their mistake. How did you know all of this?". Ryuki composed himself and answered the question. "When

Tenbiza used the Time Vent, I was traveling through time, and there I discovered about you, and the past

Zodiac operations.".

Futagoza then decided to bait Ryuki. Would you like to join me again? I'm your only relative left. And together

we can…" But Ryuki cut him off. "I won't! I became a Zodiac fighter because of what you did! Now, I decided

to use the Zodiac power to defend humans from wild Digimons, and stopping the Zodiac wars, but now…".

But Futagoza retorted and said, "Brainless asshole. How childish can you be????". But Ryuki continued his

speech. "…After what you just did…and what you did in the past…I can't forgive you…I think we should

fight!". As Futagoza was about to make a verbal retaliation, their card decks vibrated,and then another voice

boomed. "Ahh…how nice…the brothers of destruction are reunited.".

Turning around, the two Futagoza fighters saw another armored Zodiac fighter appeared. It was Mizugameza!

"This is between me and him. Stay out of this!". "I don't care about your "Family Feud". I came to fight

Zodiac fighters, so let's fight the fight, or else.!". But then the three Zodiac fighters' card decks "vibrated", and

realized that another Zodiac fighter is approaching. Then another voice boomed. "ASAKURA!!". It was a female,

an 18-year old woman with beautiful long hair, slender figure and a beautiful face. Mizugameza then looked at

the woman, unmindful that someone called him by his real surname. He then recognized the woman. "So…you're

the younger sibling of the bitch I killed years ago. But tell me…how do you know who I am?". The woman, who

turned out to be Miho Kirishima, took out a card deck, with the symbol of Virgo engraved in the center. "Ahh…

Otomeza. Finally…three Zodiac fighters in front of me…now this is absolutely heaven.". Miho was angered, and

pointed her card deck in front of her, made a pose, then chanted "Henshin!", and changed to Otomeza. Otomeza

and Mizugameza then went at each other's throats, and a chase ensues, and the two bitter enemies went from one

district to another, while Dragblacker and Dragredder began to fight in the air, while Futagoza and Ryuki began to

brawl in front of the STN-J members.

**To Be Continued… **

**Sarara** by Becky

(2nd ending song from **Mirmo de Pon**)

Atsui moufu ni kurumattemo

Kimi no ano mukumori koishii

Nido to koi wa shinai nantene

Karada marumeteta hi

Kumo ga kireta RUBY no sora e

Kaze ni sarawareru hanabira

Kirei sugite nakitakunaru yo

Mirai nijinde yuku

Jiyuu ga konna ni mo ima kurushii nante

Machi ni chitte shimai sou na yume nigirishimeteru

Sarara sarara nagarete sarara

Sore ga kimi no sadame naraba

Yasashii tsuyosa nokoshite kureta

Kimi ni mata aitai

Bukiyou na ikikata shika dekinai keredo

Atsui kokoro wa mada sametenai dakara ikiteru

Sarara sarara yurarete sarara

Sorega kimi no yuku michi nara

Kondo aeru basho wa doko darou

Zutto wasurenai yo

Sarara sarara nagarete sarara

Sore ga kimi no sadame naraba

Yasashii tsuyosa nokoshite kureta

Kimi ni mata aitai

Sarara... genki de ite

Mata aeru hi made

This was one of my favorite theme songs, and it fits here as this fic's ending theme.

Ooookkkkaaaayyyy…Witch Hunter Robin…the two Gemini fighters…Aquarius and Virgo…it's a

Mexican stampede out here…looks like the Zodiac wars has recommenced, and imagine what the

outcome would be like…

**Preview:**

Next chapter…it's brother vs. brother, as Ryuki and Futagoza brawl on the open street as the

STN-J watches in amazement, while Mizugameza and Otomeza are taking their brawl on someplace

else.

And that means that it's back to business as the Koudoutai story returns, and more Zodiac fighters will

pop out during the "Gemini" war.

And to the readers who read and reviewed the guest anime story arcs, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!!!

I appreciate it. Thanks again!


	64. Gemini vs Gemini part 2

**Koudoutai: Fight for the Future**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! And welcome to Book 3 of Koudoutai. I wish to thank the

readers, and reviewers for reading and reviewing Koudoutai: The New Enemy, and the side

stories that I've written, and for reading Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back. I really

it. And now, it's time to get a move on, and on to the story!

For those who are new here, **READ KOUDOUTAI: THE NEW ENEMY and **

**KOUDOUTAI: THE ZODIAC STRIKES BACK**. These two fics are prequels, so read

them first before going here.

To those who enjoyed reading the 5 story arcs of the anime guest characters, THANK YOU!!!!

**Disclaimer**:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider Ryuki is owned by Ishimori Productions

ROD The TV is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex..

CLAMP School is owned by CLAMP

Witch Hunter Robin is owned by Sunrise

- - -

While Mizugameza runs and Otomeza is right on his tail, Futagoza and Ryuki were trading

blows, while their dragon Digimons were fighting in the air, and soon many evening motorists

stopped their cars, as they witnessed the two dragons brawl in the air.

- - -

**Rise **by Origa

(Opening song from **Ghost In The Shell: Stand Alone Complex 2nd Gig**)

I'm a soldier, znachit ya

I otvyetchik i sud'ya

Ya stoyu na dvukh kontsakh ognya

Ogibaya virazhi, obgonyaya smyert' i zhizn'

Ya byegu srazit'sya s tyen'yu lzhi

skol'ko b nityey nye plyol obman

pokazhyet lik svyeta istina

Save your tears

for the day

when our pain is far behind

on your feet

come with me

we are soldiers stand or die

Save your fears

take your place

save them for the judgement day

fast and free

follow me

time to make the sacrifice

we rise or fall

I'm a soldier, born to stand

in this waking hell I am

witnessing more than I can compute

pray myself we don't forget

lies, betrayed and the oppressed

please give me the strength to be the truth

people facing the fire together

if we don't, we'll lose all we have found

repeat

Za myechtoyu nakray propasti

Lish' tol'ko tak mozhno mir spasti

Ty nye plach',

Slyozy spryach',

Ved' nastanyet novyy den'

Tvoy ogon'

Sogryevat'

Budyet tysyachi syerdets

A syeychas podnimis'

Spryach' podal'shye bol' i strakh

Pobyedit tot, kto prav

Znay, chto vsyo v tvoikh rukakh

repeat

I like the music from Origa, even though I found out that she was Russian, and that the music

is a good opening song for any anime, whether its theme is futuristic or not.

**The Dragon Explodes **

Ryuki lands the first blow, hitting Futagoza in the face, but Futagoza retaliates by kicking Ryuki

on the gut, sending him backwards, but Ryuki recovered and took out a card and inserted it into

the Drag Visor. "**STRIKE VENTO**". A red gauntlet resembling Dragredder's head appeared

on Ryuki's right forearm, and Dragredder went to Ryuki's side. Ryuki then made a punching

gesture, and Dragredder spewed red flames towards Futagoza. But Dragblacker intercepted the

flames, absorbing it with its body, and went after Dragredder, and the fisticuffs between the

Gemini brothers resumed. Robin then went towards the fight between Ryuki and Futagoza.

Futagoza then gets the upper hand and starts to choke Ryuki, but Robin used her flame casting

powers, and a fireball struck Futagoza, hitting him on the chest, and partially damaged his card deck.

Then suddenly, Dragblacker was starting to convulse, and the black Chinese Dragon-Digimon's

eyes were glowing on and off. And it was roaring in pain, clutching its belly. Robin then realizes what

was happening, and pulls Ryuki away from the scene. "We must get way from here…it's not safe…".

Ryuki looks baffled, but took her advice and went along with her.

Futagoza saw Ryuki retreating and was about to go after him when Dragblacker spewed "green" flames

instead black, hitting Futagoza. It was like a combination of acid and flames, and it further damaged his

card deck. Futagoza appeared relatively unharmed, but then he noticed that his card deck had melted,

and his armor "disappeared", and Dragblacker was swaying left and right, before collapsing over the former

Futagoza, who is now Shinichi Kidou. Ryuki took one last look at his twin brother, and the next scene played,

as Dragblacker's body glowed brightly, with the combination of green and black, and the dragon exploded,

killing Shinichi Kidou along with Dragblacker.

Ryuki felt relieved, and sadness, now that he is alone, but at least another evil Zodiac fighter is gone, and that

no one was seriously hurt.

- - -

Futagoza (black _Gemini_) is dead. But since Ryuki (red _Gemini_) is still alive, the Zodiac roster hasn't

decreased. Still with Ohitsujiza (_Aries_) and Uoza (_Pisces_) dead, the Zodiac fighters are down to 10. And with

Mizugameza (_Aquarius_) and Otomeza (_Virgo_) still fighting, one of them may die.

- - -

Ryuki then motion Nagira to call for ambulance, and then realized that Otomeza and Mizugameza

were still fighting. "I…have to go. Mizugameza is till at large. I have to stop him before he kills

someone.". Ryuki reasoned. He then bowed at them and left, hoping that Otomeza is still alive,

and might need her help in stopping the war among the Zodiac fighters.

Nagira: "What just happened there???"

Amon: "Orbo is unstable as of now. The dragon that consumed the Orbo affected his body, and...

you saw what happened."

Robin: "At least the red-armored Futagoza is good, but then, can he really be trusted?"

Dojima: "I guess..."

**To Be Continued… **

**Sarara** by Becky

(2nd ending song from **Mirmo de Pon**)

Atsui moufu ni kurumattemo

Kimi no ano mukumori koishii

Nido to koi wa shinai nantene

Karada marumeteta hi

Kumo ga kireta RUBY no sora e

Kaze ni sarawareru hanabira

Kirei sugite nakitakunaru yo

Mirai nijinde yuku

Jiyuu ga konna ni mo ima kurushii nante

Machi ni chitte shimai sou na yume nigirishimeteru

Sarara sarara nagarete sarara

Sore ga kimi no sadame naraba

Yasashii tsuyosa nokoshite kureta

Kimi ni mata aitai

Bukiyou na ikikata shika dekinai keredo

Atsui kokoro wa mada sametenai dakara ikiteru

Sarara sarara yurarete sarara

Sorega kimi no yuku michi nara

Kondo aeru basho wa doko darou

Zutto wasurenai yo

Sarara sarara nagarete sarara

Sore ga kimi no sadame naraba

Yasashii tsuyosa nokoshite kureta

Kimi ni mata aitai

Sarara... genki de ite

Mata aeru hi made

This was one of my favorite theme songs, and it fits here as this fic's ending theme.

Ooookkkkaaaayyyy…this is where Witch Hunter Robin officially exits, and the next

scene will shift to the other two Zodiac fighters…namely Aquarius and Virgo.

**Preview:**

Next chapter…it's Aquarius vs. Virgo. And one of them will fall, and another Zodiac fighter

interrupt the fight, while Ryuki tries to stop the fight.

And to the readers who read and reviewed the guest anime story arcs, THANK YOU

VERY MUCH!!!! I appreciate it. Thanks again!


	65. Aquarius vs Virgo

**Koudoutai: Fight for the Future**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! And welcome to Book 3 of Koudoutai. I wish to thank

the readers, and reviewers for reading and reviewing Koudoutai: The New Enemy, and the

side stories that I've written, and for reading Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back. I really

appreciate it. And now, it's time to get a move on, and on to the story!

For those who are new here, **READ KOUDOUTAI: THE NEW ENEMY and **

**KOUDOUTAI: THE ZODIAC STRIKES BACK**. These two fics are prequels, so read

them first before going here.

To those who enjoyed reading the 5 story arcs of the anime guest characters, THANK YOU!!!!

**Disclaimer**:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider Ryuki is owned by Ishimori Productions

ROD The TV is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex..

CLAMP School is owned by CLAMP

- - -

The Story so far…Mizugameza (aka Aquarius) has graced the spotlight for the last 20-plus

chapters, plowing through every guest anime characters he ran into, from Ranma ½ , to the

Ninja turtles, to WeiB Kreuz, while Shishiza (aka Leo) and Yagiza (Capricorn) began to

come out of hiding as well, and Tenbiza (aka Libra) made a fearful appearance, fighting

Pretty Cure and Sailor Moon. And now Witch Hunter Robin witnessed the battle between

two Futagoza (aka Gemini) fighters, while Mizugameza plays tag with Otomeza (Virgo).

Now, after 29 chapters of "senseless fighting", DDS makes a big comeback, and Class Q, A,

and C will grace the story again, and from this chapter till onwards, I'll be slowly, but surely

be showing many hints and revelations on the root cause of both the zodiac war, and the portals

linking the Digimon world and ours. Now that I said my piece, it's time to get a move on.

- - -

Ryuki looks around his surroundings, left and right, block after block. No sign of either

Mizugameza or Otomeza. Ryuki hoped that he finds them and stop the fight, and hoped that

he gets to meet Otomeza and enlist her help in stopping the war, and finding a way of closing

the portals linking the Digimon world and Earth's. Then his card deck vibrated, and Ryuki

followed his card deck's signal, picking up the signal of the two Zodiac fighters, telling him to

head to the east.

- - -

**Rise **by Origa

(Opening song from **Ghost In The Shell: Stand Alone Complex 2nd Gig**)

I'm a soldier, znachit ya

I otvyetchik i sud'ya

Ya stoyu na dvukh kontsakh ognya

Ogibaya virazhi, obgonyaya smyert' i zhizn'

Ya byegu srazit'sya s tyen'yu lzhi

skol'ko b nityey nye plyol obman

pokazhyet lik svyeta istina

Save your tears

for the day

when our pain is far behind

on your feet

come with me

we are soldiers stand or die

Save your fears

take your place

save them for the judgement day

fast and free

follow me

time to make the sacrifice

we rise or fall

I'm a soldier, born to stand

in this waking hell I am

witnessing more than I can compute

pray myself we don't forget

lies, betrayed and the oppressed

please give me the strength to be the truth

people facing the fire together

if we don't, we'll lose all we have found

repeat

Za myechtoyu nakray propasti

Lish' tol'ko tak mozhno mir spasti

Ty nye plach',

Slyozy spryach',

Ved' nastanyet novyy den'

Tvoy ogon'

Sogryevat'

Budyet tysyachi syerdets

A syeychas podnimis'

Spryach' podal'shye bol' i strakh

Pobyedit tot, kto prav

Znay, chto vsyo v tvoikh rukakh

repeat

I like the music from Origa, even though I found out that she was Russian, and that the music

is a good opening song for any anime, whether its theme is futuristic or not.

**A Virgin's Death **

Although running away, Mizugameza was actually tormenting his pursuer, as Otomeza was

screaming while chasing the Aquarius-signed Zodiac fighter. The chase covered most of the

district, until their chase ended in a supermarket.

Once inside the supermarket, Mizugameza then used the shoppers there as barricades by pushing

them towards Otomeza while running, and Otomeza carefully avoided the onlookers. Then

suddenly, Exo-Diver appeared, for Mizugameza activated the Exo-Diver card. Exo-Diver then

used its tail to hit the Virgo-signed Zodiac fighter, but missed, however, it struck an unfortunate

shopper, whose tail wrapped around the neck, beheading the shopper. Otomeza's cape turned

into wings, and flew into the air to spare the shoppers from getting dragged in, while the shoppers,

who saw what Exo-Diver did to the beheaded shopper, ran for their lives. Kyuu Renjou and

Megumi Minami, who were among the shoppers, rushed to the scene, and saw the two Zodiac

fighters fighting each other.

As Otomeza and Exo-Diver were fighting in the air, Mizugameza was watching below behind a

wall of boxes. He then got an idea. He took a card and inserted it into the Veno Visor. "**ADVENTO**".

A yellow square appeared and Venosnaker came out. The cobra-Digimon then grabbed Otomeza

by her foot and threw her against another wall of crates, stunning her. Mizugameza then approached

her, looking down at her and said, "Tell your sister that I'll be sending her flowers and shove it to

you're a- -holes.". As Mizugameza was about to stab her with the Veno Saber, Kyuu jumped in

and grabbed Mizugameza's wrists, trying to disarm him. Mizugameza was a bit amused, and kicked

Kyuu on the gut, and Kyuu staggered backwards, and Megumi caught her boyfriend, breaking his fall.

Mizugameza and Otomeza's card decks vibrated, and then, a dozen gazelle-Digimons appeared

and began to attack Mizugameza and Otomeza. The two Zodiac fighters then fought the gazelle-Digimons,

not noticing that Yagiza was watching them from a distance.

Seven minutes later, the gazelle-Digimons were defeated, and the two Zodiac fighters were ready to

resume their fight, when their card decks vibrated. They then realized that another Zodiac fighter

was approaching. It was then that Ryuki appeared, panting after running for so long without stopping.

"Stop it, both of you. This Zodiac war is meaningless.". "For me it isn't." Mizugameza retorted,

turning his attention towards Ryuki. Otomeza then suspected that the black Futagoza was defeated,

but wasn't sure if the black Futagoza was defeated in combat by the red Futagoza, or someone

else did. Then more gazelle-Digimons appeared and attacked the three Zodiac fighters, while Kyuu and

Megumi stood back in horror.

While Otomeza managed to get a bit farther away from the rampaging Digimons, she didn't notice

that another Zodiac fighter was lurking close by. Otomeza's card deck vibrated, but before she could

respond to it, a voice was heard. "**FINAL VENTO**". Animus appeared and stabbed its claws on

Otomeza's ribs, penetrating her armor and punctured her sides, and dragged her towards a waiting

Shishiza, who was wearing his Leo Claws Strike Vent. Ryuki managed to get pass the gazelle-Digimons,

and saw what was happening, and tried to get to Otomeza, but was too late, as the Beast Thruster

Final Vent sequence was completed, as Shishiza stabbed Otomeza through her stomach, and her

card deck crumbles. As Otomeza slumped on the floor, reverting to her normal form (her armor

disappeared after the card deck was broken), Shishiza and Animus descended into the yellow square.

Ryuki went to Miho Kirishima's side (she's no longer Otomeza now that her Virgo card deck was

shattered), now lying in a pool of blood. Megumi shrieked, while Kyuu hugged her to shield her from

the scene. To Ryuki's horror, Miho is now dead. Mizugameza wasn't pleased, as his chance of

earning some "points" went to the drain as he saw Otomeza dead, and was unable to see who killed

her. Mizugameza then heard sirens blaring and realized that it was the police, and descended into the

yellow square. Ryuki then reverted back to his alter ego, and when the police arrived, he and Kyuu

told them that a wild Digimon, and a Zodiac fighter did this to this woman.

Yagiza also retreated, not wanting to be seen, and descended into the yellow square as well.

- - -

Otomeza (Virgo) is dead. And along with Ohitsujiza (Aries) and Uoza (Pisces), the Zodiac fighters

are winded down to nine.

Who is the next Zodiac fighter to die?

- - -

After several hours of interrogation, Shinji Kidou left, felling depressed, as his chance of finding allies

to stop the war went down to the drain. Kyuu then parted, escorting a still shaken Megumi.

Meanwhile, STN-J left the scene and went to a nearest hospital to treat the wounds of Amon and Karasuma.

A few meters behind them, a man was standing still, smiling. He was pleased that the war was going

smoothly, as a third Zodiac fighter has fallen. It was Shido Suzaku. "That's it…keep on fighting…and

the last Zodiac fighter remaining will get the prize that they'll desire…". Shido then disappeared.

**To Be Continued… **

**Sarara** by Becky

(2nd ending song from **Mirmo de Pon**)

Atsui moufu ni kurumattemo

Kimi no ano mukumori koishii

Nido to koi wa shinai nantene

Karada marumeteta hi

Kumo ga kireta RUBY no sora e

Kaze ni sarawareru hanabira

Kirei sugite nakitakunaru yo

Mirai nijinde yuku

Jiyuu ga konna ni mo ima kurushii nante

Machi ni chitte shimai sou na yume nigirishimeteru

Sarara sarara nagarete sarara

Sore ga kimi no sadame naraba

Yasashii tsuyosa nokoshite kureta

Kimi ni mata aitai

Bukiyou na ikikata shika dekinai keredo

Atsui kokoro wa mada sametenai dakara ikiteru

Sarara sarara yurarete sarara

Sorega kimi no yuku michi nara

Kondo aeru basho wa doko darou

Zutto wasurenai yo

Sarara sarara nagarete sarara

Sore ga kimi no sadame naraba

Yasashii tsuyosa nokoshite kureta

Kimi ni mata aitai

Sarara... genki de ite

Mata aeru hi made

This was one of my favorite theme songs, and it fits here as this fic's ending theme.

Ooookkkkaaaayyyy…five Zodiac fighters appeared in this chapter, and two of them got killed.

One was killed by Orbo (**see the Gemini vs. Gemini** chapter), and the other by Shishiza. And

Yagiza pops out again, doing some sneak attack of his own.

**Preview:**

Next chapter… Aquarius hogs the spotlight again. But this time his three Digimons goes hungry and

has to feed them, and he ends up stranded in a cruise liner, and Knight (Iteza/Sagittarius) and

Ryuki (Futagoza/red Gemini) are after his trail.

And to the readers who read and reviewed the guest anime story arcs, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!!!

I appreciate it. Thanks again!


	66. Trouble In Hokkaido part 1

**Koudoutai: Fight for the Future**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! And welcome to Book 3 of Koudoutai. I wish to thank

the readers, and reviewers for reading and reviewing Koudoutai: The New Enemy, and

the side stories that I've written, and for reading Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back. I

really appreciate it. And now, it's time to get a move on, and on to the story!

For those who are new here, **READ KOUDOUTAI: THE NEW ENEMY and **

**KOUDOUTAI: THE ZODIAC STRIKES BACK**. These two fics are prequels, so read

them first before going here.

**Disclaimer**:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider Ryuki is owned by Ishimori Productions

ROD The TV is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex..

CLAMP School is owned by CLAMP

For those who read the anime guest character story arcs, Thank you!!!!

- - -

Hokkaido. 2 months have passed since Takeshi Asakura, as the Zodiac fighter Mizugameza,

fought several people he ran into, such as WeiB Kreuz, Ranma Saotome, and the Paper Sisters

(see Chapter 36 to 53), as well as encountering returning Zodiac fighters (see Chapter 61 to 65).

As he was about to sneak his way into a cruise ship, his three Digimon fighters appeared from

the yellow square, letting them know that they're hungry for nourishment or energies. "So you're

hungry, eh? Fine, I'll find you some food.". (**A/n**: Digimons not only eat food, but they can also

consume flesh, such as humans) Asakura then entered the cruise ship, after nailing the guard and

threw him into the water.

- - -

**Rise **by Origa

(Opening song from **Ghost In The Shell: Stand Alone Complex 2nd Gig**)

I'm a soldier, znachit ya

I otvyetchik i sud'ya

Ya stoyu na dvukh kontsakh ognya

Ogibaya virazhi, obgonyaya smyert' i zhizn'

Ya byegu srazit'sya s tyen'yu lzhi

skol'ko b nityey nye plyol obman

pokazhyet lik svyeta istina

Save your tears

for the day

when our pain is far behind

on your feet

come with me

we are soldiers stand or die

Save your fears

take your place

save them for the judgement day

fast and free

follow me

time to make the sacrifice

we rise or fall

I'm a soldier, born to stand

in this waking hell I am

witnessing more than I can compute

pray myself we don't forget

lies, betrayed and the oppressed

please give me the strength to be the truth

people facing the fire together

if we don't, we'll lose all we have found

repeat

Za myechtoyu nakray propasti

Lish' tol'ko tak mozhno mir spasti

Ty nye plach',

Slyozy spryach',

Ved' nastanyet novyy den'

Tvoy ogon'

Sogryevat'

Budyet tysyachi syerdets

A syeychas podnimis'

Spryach' podal'shye bol' i strakh

Pobyedit tot, kto prav

Znay, chto vsyo v tvoikh rukakh

repeat

I like the music from Origa, even though I found out that she was Russian, and that the music is a

good opening song for any anime, whether its theme is futuristic or not.

Crisis Inside The Cruise Ship 

It was 11 in the morning, and Shinji was traveling at Hokkaido on his trusted scooter after getting

a day off from work. He decided to take a side trip to Hokkaido, after a month of fighting, from

encountering Tenbiza, to finding the stalker, up to unsuccessfully trying to contact Otomeza (Virgo),

who was killed by Shishiza (Leo). After parking his scooter, he saw Class Q's Kyuu Renjou,

Megumi Minami and Ryu Amakusa, standing by the shore line, trying to pull out someone from the

water. As he approached the port at the end of Hokkaido, he noticed the three Class Q students

trying to pull out a man trying to get ashore. He helped the three young detectives in pulling out the

man and asked the man what happened. "Asa…Asa…kura…". The man fainted, and Shinji shouted

for help. After help arrived, Shinji managed to hop aboard the cruise ship along with Class Q, and

called Ren on the mobile phone, telling him their location, and that Asakura was onboard, telling him

that Asakura might bring harm to the passengers, after learning from Class Q who interviewed some

of the crew that there was an incident earlier where passengers from another cruise ship went missing.

He then suspected that Asakura might be behind this, as his Digimon fighters were now capable of

consuming humans. Ren nodded and said he'll be there. Yuri heard this and was worried. Ren smiled

and assured her that they'll be alright. Shinji then cut the line and asked the rest of the passengers

about what happened. Surviving passengers said that three hours ago, there were about 250 of them

from another cruise ship, and the survivors said that more than half of the passengers went missing, and

that the crew and the captain of the ship that they boarding were found dead, all their body parts and

internal organs were eaten up. One of the passengers sent an SOS, and then the current cruise ship

received the SOS, and here they were. Shinji then began to suspect that Asakura might be behind this.

Class Q was also concerned, fearing that if he was spotted, he might take the passengers hostage, thus

impeding their investigation on the missing passengers case.

Ren later appeared at the other side of the cruise ship via teleportation through his card deck, and in his

armored form. Ren then reverted back to normal. He then searched the area for anything suspicious. So

far, he found nothing. Thirty minutes later, he, Shinji and Class Q met up, and began to look around for

Asakura.

Meanwhile, inside the ship's lobby, the remaining survivors of the another cruise ship were still shaken from

the earlier incident about the other passengers that went missing and that seeing the ship's crew being

disembowel. They remain unaware that this was the work of the wild Digimons who secretly appeared and

consumed the humans. One of the cruise ship's stewardess began to notice that a 10-year old girl was

missing (she was among the survivors), and began to look for her.

Another thirty minutes have passed, and Class Q, Ren and Shinji met, coming up with nothing. It was then

that they saw the ship's stewardess came out, and asked the two men and Class Q if they have seen a

young girl. She then told them that she was among the survivors from another passenger ship whose fellow

passengers went missing. Ren then told the stewardess to go back to the others and he and Shinji will provide

the search. The stewardess nodded and left. As Class Q, Ren and Shinji went to the lower deck, they saw

Asakura standing there with a young girl whom the stewardess had described. Ryu told Ren and Shinji to

cautiously approached Asakura. After doing so, Ren demanded an explanation on why he's here at this

cruise ship. Asakura playfully asked what he's talking about. Ren clenched his fists, but suddenly his card deck

vibrated. Shinji's card deck vibrated as well, and then a portal appeared, and the young girl became frightened

and clutched around Asakura for protection. Ren and Shinji blinked their eyes in surprise at what they just saw.

Asakura then motions the girl to run to a safe place. The girl did so, and Ryu and Megumi accompanied the

girl. After making sure the coast was clear, Asakura pulled out his card deck, pointed it in front of him, and

a metallic belt appeared, and made a bizarre gesture and chanted "Henshin!", and Asakura changed into his

armored alter ego, Mizugameza. Mizugameza then entered the portal en route to the Digimon world. Ren and

Shinji did the same, changing to Knight and Ryuki (formerly Iteza and Futagoza), and followed Mizugameza.

Kyuu stay behind, guarding the portal.

Inside the Digimon world, Knight and Ryuki then saw Asakura facing three Digimons, each one of them bears

the resemblance of a beetle.

**- - - START DIGIMON DIGEST - - -**

**Mushimons**: Digimons that resembled a beetle, and has a strong shell that can withstand a sufficient strong force.

When with two other Mushimons, they can form a spinning defense shield by holding hands and spins around

with their shells facing their opponents.

**- - - END DIGIMON DIGEST - - -**

The three armored fighters then activated Sword Vents and attacked the Mushimons, but had some difficulties,

as their shells seemed hard to break, as the Mushimons turned around when used them to deflect their attackers'

swords. Mizugameza then saw Knight was about to insert his Final Vent card into the slot of his visor. He held

Knight's hand, stating that "they're mine". Mizugameza then activated the Veno Crasher, just as the three Mushimons

assembled and activated their spinning defense technique. Mizugameza bounced off from the Mushimons' spinning

defense technique, after hitting them with the Veno Crasher, and was sent careening against a wall. Knight saw

this and inserted the Final Vent card. Mizugameza then took out another Final Vent card, but the three

Mushimons then bolted out from the battle scene, and exited the portal. At the real world, inside the cruise ship,

Kyuu was taken by surprise when the three Mushimons appeared from the portal, shoving Kyuu out of the way.

The three Zodiac fighters followed, and Kyuu went after them. There they saw the Mushimons jumped into the

open sea, thus ensuring their escape. Kyuu looked perturbed seeing Knight and Ryuki standing alongside

Mizugameza. Kyuu looked behind him, seeing Venosnaker, Metal-Ohitsu and Exo-Diver appearing from the

yellow square, all staring at Mizugameza. Mizugameza then glared at them and the three Digimon fighters retreated

into the yellow square. He then left, reverting back to his normal form.

Fifteen minutes later, Asakura was walking by the rear of the ship when the young girl ran to towards him, clutching

him. Ryu and Megumi, as well as Ren, Shinji and Kyuu, were taken by surprise at what they just saw. Shinji told

the girl that Asakura is a wanted felon, but the girl told Shinji that Asakura saved her life, and that he protected her

against Mushimons earlier after boarding the cruise ship, and as the Mushimons were after her, Asakura showed up,

the Mushimons backed away. Ren and the others were surprised at the girl's statement, but Asakura took the

opportunity to escape, as he shoved the girl towards Shinji and the rest, and jumped into the open sea, changing

into his Zodiac armor. Megumi was confused by the turn of events. Ryu was silent, while Kyuu saw the portal slowly

closed down. As the cruise ship docked, the girl and the rest of the passengers were taken to a nearby hospital.

Class Q left and headed to CLAMP School, while Ren and Shinji retuned to Kyoto, but still had their minds locked

on Asakura, knowing that he'll show up again.

**To Be Continued…**

**Sarara** by Becky

(2nd ending song from **Mirmo de Pon**)

Atsui moufu ni kurumattemo

Kimi no ano mukumori koishii

Nido to koi wa shinai nantene

Karada marumeteta hi

Kumo ga kireta RUBY no sora e

Kaze ni sarawareru hanabira

Kirei sugite nakitakunaru yo

Mirai nijinde yuku

Jiyuu ga konna ni mo ima kurushii nante

Machi ni chitte shimai sou na yume nigirishimeteru

Sarara sarara nagarete sarara

Sore ga kimi no sadame naraba

Yasashii tsuyosa nokoshite kureta

Kimi ni mata aitai

Bukiyou na ikikata shika dekinai keredo

Atsui kokoro wa mada sametenai dakara ikiteru

Sarara sarara yurarete sarara

Sorega kimi no yuku michi nara

Kondo aeru basho wa doko darou

Zutto wasurenai yo

Sarara sarara nagarete sarara

Sore ga kimi no sadame naraba

Yasashii tsuyosa nokoshite kureta

Kimi ni mata aitai

Sarara... genki de ite

Mata aeru hi made

This was one of my favorite theme songs, and it fits here as this fic's ending theme.

So what do you think of this chapter? Hope you didn't find it boring. Anyway, have a little patience, 'coz

after the next three chapters, the Zodiac wars will resume, and the rest of the Zodiac fighters who went

MIA will resurface, and a battle royal will soon ensue.

**Preview:**

After the cruise ship incident, part 2 will now focus on the girl, who was being marked by the Mushimons,

in the hospital in Honshu. There the three Zodiac fighters will try to stop the Mushimons, while the Ren,

Shinji and Class Q will try to deduce the reason why Asakura didn't harm the girl, knowing that Asakura

is known for not being picky with his victims, who kills anyone regardless of his victims' age.

**A/N**: The plots that you read from chapters 11 up to here are actually taken from the **Kamen Rider Ryuki**

TV series, from episodes 19 to 29, highlighting Kamen Rider Gai's death to Kamen Rider Raia's death to

the first appearance of Genocider.

From here on, the future plots will be more akin to the Ryuki storyline, but of course the elements from

Detective School Q and Digimon Adventure 02 will still be infused here, so don't worry. Of course there

will be some Digimon villains to contend with.


	67. Trouble In Hokkaido part 2

**Koudoutai: Fight for the Future**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! And welcome to Book 3 of Koudoutai. I wish to thank

the readers, and reviewers for reading and reviewing Koudoutai: The New Enemy, and

the side stories that I've written, and for reading Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back. I

really appreciate it. And now, it's time to get a move on, and on to the story!

For those who are new here, **READ KOUDOUTAI: THE NEW ENEMY and **

**KOUDOUTAI: THE ZODIAC STRIKES BACK**. These two fics are prequels, so read

them first before going here.

**Disclaimer**:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider Ryuki is owned by Ishimori Productions

ROD The TV is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex..

CLAMP School is owned by CLAMP

Mushiking is owned by Sega Enterprises Ltd.

- - -

Hokkaido. Mizugameza swam out of the sea, climbing up ashore, after escaping from Knight

and Ryuki. He then reverted back to normal, and his three Digimon fighters were constantly

reminding him of their needs. Asakura just shrugged it off and went on his way.

- - -

**Rise **by Origa

(Opening song from **Ghost In The Shell: Stand Alone Complex 2nd Gig**)

I'm a soldier, znachit ya

I otvyetchik i sud'ya

Ya stoyu na dvukh kontsakh ognya

Ogibaya virazhi, obgonyaya smyert' i zhizn'

Ya byegu srazit'sya s tyen'yu lzhi

skol'ko b nityey nye plyol obman

pokazhyet lik svyeta istina

Save your tears

for the day

when our pain is far behind

on your feet

come with me

we are soldiers stand or die

Save your fears

take your place

save them for the judgement day

fast and free

follow me

time to make the sacrifice

we rise or fall

I'm a soldier, born to stand

in this waking hell I am

witnessing more than I can compute

pray myself we don't forget

lies, betrayed and the oppressed

please give me the strength to be the truth

people facing the fire together

if we don't, we'll lose all we have found

repeat

Za myechtoyu nakray propasti

Lish' tol'ko tak mozhno mir spasti

Ty nye plach',

Slyozy spryach',

Ved' nastanyet novyy den'

Tvoy ogon'

Sogryevat'

Budyet tysyachi syerdets

A syeychas podnimis'

Spryach' podal'shye bol' i strakh

Pobyedit tot, kto prav

Znay, chto vsyo v tvoikh rukakh

repeat

I like the music from Origa, even though I found out that she was Russian, and that the music is

a good opening song for any anime, whether its theme is futuristic or not.

**Hospital Hysteria**

Atori Tea House, Kyoto. Ren, Shinji and Kyuu were mopping up the floor of the restaurant after

a day's work. It has been three days since the cruise ship incident, were they learned that it was

the three Mushimons, and not Asakura, who were responsible for the missing persons incident at

Hokkaido. Kyuu then commented that it was not like Asakura at all, since he was known for

maiming and killing his victims regardless of their age limits. Shinji commented that maybe this was

a sign that Asakura has come to his senses. Ren rebutted, saying that maybe he did that to have the

Mushimons flush out of their hiding place, so that he could feed their data energies to his three

Digimon fighters, after learning that Venosnaker, Metal-Ohitsu, and Exo-Diver were also capable of

replenishing their energies by consuming humans as well, aside from eating earth food, but it seems

that Asakura had no time to feed them since he was on the run from authorities.

Meanwhile, at CLAMP School, Principal Dan and Tatsumi Hongou were discussing at the conference

room about what Kyuu, Megumi and Ryu told them. Hongou looked skeptical at what he had heard,

while Principal Dan was somewhat alarmed, learning that Digimons can now consume humans just like

sharks. He then summoned Class C to ask them their opinions regarding this matter.

At Odaiba, Koushiro was still at loss on how and where these portals that kept appearing on different

parts of Japan came from. Ken and Miyako, who came at Koushiro's house to help him, were also

baffled on what caused the portals to appear at random times, to materialize in the first place. They were

also puzzled on what caused the strange phenomenon, in which humans now have a time limit in staying

in the Digimon world. And if a human exceeds that time limit, that human will evaporate until he or she is

"deleted".

Yamagata General Hospital, two hours later, Shinji was guarding the girl, fearing that the Mushimons might

show up. The following day, he visited the girl, and brought her some flowers. He then saw the girl staring

at her lap quietly. The nurse then told Shinji that she's been waiting for Asakura for three days. Shinji told

the nurse his views, and the nurse agreed, saying that proof must be shown to the girl to see the real face of

Asakura. Shinji then talked to the girl, but the girl wouldn't budge, insisting that Asakura was her "guardian

angel". Shinji decided to let it slip for now, knowing that the girl was too innocent to know the truth. He then

stared at the window, and saw Asakura standing by the cherry blossom tree. Shinji became concerned at

the turn of events.

Shinji then went to the restroom to pee, then left, heading to the cafeteria. There he was taken by surprise

as he saw Suichi Kitaoka coming out from a room. "Kitaoka? What are you doing here?". Kitaoka replied

by saying he just talked to his client regarding a case. He then asked Shinji what brings him here. Shinji

reluctantly told Kitaoka his story.

At CLAMP School, Daisuke, Takeru, and Hikari where summoned by Principal Dan to tell ask them what

they think about the current situation. Daisuke then told Principal Dan about what went on recently, about

the Zodiac disbandment, the strange phenomenon, and the portal that keeps popping out at random times

and that wild Digimons came out and consumes humans. Takeru also said that his fellow Chosen Children

are currently finding the cause of all these, and said that they even gained allies in the form of the ex-Zodiac

fighters. Daisuke, however, told Principal Dan that Tezuka was killed, and that To-Rasu was Kitaoka himself,

but also said that he was under the influence of the dark seed just like in the case of Ken Ichijouji, and that

To-Rasu is now a good guy. Principal Dan was surprised by this, and asked Daisuke to invite Kitaoka to

CLAMP School so that he can talk with him.

An hour later, Asakura was standing by the cherry blossom tree under a heavy shower. He was still waiting

for the Mushimons to come out, amid a continuous vibrations fromhis card deck. Suddenly, his musing was

interrupted when a car parked in front of him. It was Kitaoka. Kitaoka taunted Asakura about what he found

out, and said that he hoped that Asakura will get eaten alive by his three Digimons. Asakura just grinned and

said, "Let's fight the fight." But kitaoka said, "No thanks. I don't want my suit to get drenched, and that your

three Digimons will do the job." After Kitaoka left, Asakura vowed to get even for that remark, but his musing

was interrupted again, as a yellow square appeared, and Metal-Ohitsu came out, delivering a running clothesline

to Asakura. Exo-Diver came out next, and narrowly missed its target as Asakura dodged. As Venosnaker takes

his turn, Asakura glared at Venosnaker and said, "Are you going to eat ME?!!! ARE YOU???!!!". Venosnaker

stopped on its tracks, but delivered a scratch on his right hand before returning to the yellow square, along with

Exo-Diver and Metal-Ohitsu.

Back at the hospital, inside the customers' lounge, Shinji was staring at the sky, but his musing was interrupted

when Ren came, offering him a cup of coffee. Ren told Shinji his views on this situation, and told him not to jump

to conclusions. Shinji was silent for a moment, not knowing how to rebut on that statement. As the two were

discussing, the girl then took the opportunity to sneak outside the hospital to meet Asakura.

Ren and Shinji then felt their card decks vibrating, and realized that the girl was probably running outside, and

that she's going to meet up with Asakura, so the two sprinted towards the exit of the hospital, fearing about what

would happen next.

As the girl approached Asakura, she took a flower and offered it to Asakura, and suddenly Venosnaker emerged

from the yellow square and head-butted the girl. Ren and Shinji came, and Ren summoned Dark Wind to keep

Venosnaker at bay, while Shinji tends to the girl. Kyuu, who decided to pay the girl a visit, then saw the commotion,

and was surprised at what he just saw. The girl, though hurt, mustered the strength to give the flowers to Asakura

before passing out. Asakura took the flowers and stared at it. Kyuu blinked in confusion, while Ren was on standby,

waiting to see what happens.

Then their card decks vibrated, and the portal appeared, and one of the three Mushimons appeared but backed

away as Venosnaker went after the Mushimon. Dark Wind followed as well. Asakura playfully tossed the flower

away and took out his card deck, and the metallic belt appeared. After chanting the word "Henshin!", and inserting

the card deck into the slot of the belt, he changed into Mizugameza and entered the portal. Ren changed into his

Zodiac armor and followed Mizugameza. Kyuu followed as well, while Shinji took the girl to the emergency room.

Inside the Digimon world, the three Mushimons were preparing themselves for a battle as Mizugameza and Knight

activated their Sword Vents. Mizugameza waved his arms in total bliss and said, "Ahh…what a sight to behold…

so many victims to kill. That girl was a good bait to bring my precious meals to my monsters.". Knight became livid

upon hearing Mizugameza's confession. "Just as I thought!". Kyuu was equally angered as well, and it was also

clear to him what Asakura's true motives were. But he backed away as a strong energy blast staggered a Mushimon

back, and nearly hit Mizugameza. Looking up, it was Zolda, brandishing his Shoulder Cannon Shoot Vent, and

Magnu-Giga was right behind him. "Kitaoka…" Mizugameza said. As the battle rages on, Knight and Mizugameza

fought the three Mushimons while Zolda waits for an opportunity to hit either of his targets, whether it was the

Mushimons or his fellow Zodiac fighters. And when Mizugameza took out a card, the Mushimons assembled and

hold hands, their shells facing their opponents, and began to spin around. Knight also took out a card, and both

inserted it into their visors. "**FINAL VENTO**". Zolda on the other hand inserted a different card.

"**SHOOT VENTO**". Zolda's shoulder cannons disappeared, and was replaced by a huge bazooka, the

Giga Launcher. Mizugameza executed the Veno Crasher, Knight jumped into the air, and with Dark Wind

mounted on his back, performed the Hishou Zan, while Zolda fired the Giga Launcher. The three succeeded

in penetrating the Mushimons' spinning defense technique, and the Mushimons were "deleted", and soon their

data energies were levitating in the air. For Kyuu, this was the first time to see a Digimon's soul(s). But Knight

then decided to take the chance and take out Asakura, rather indirectly. Knight summoned Dark Wind to block

Asakura's three Digimons, preventing them from getting the data energies. But suddenly, Dragreder appeared

and ward off Dark Wind, enabling Venosnaker, Exo-Diver and Metal-Ohitsu to get their desired energies, and

are now replenished. Mizugameza was pleased by this, and saw Ryuki standing by. Just as Mizugameza was

going to leave, Ryuki called Mizugameza. "Asakura, one question, one answer: did you really stayed with the girl

at the cruise ship up to here?". Mizugameza snorted and said, "Yes I did, 'coz she's a perfect bait for the

Mushimons. You got a problem with that?". Ryuki was shocked by Mizugameza's response, but said, "No.".

Mizugameza left. Knight, Zolda and Kyuu stared at him in utter dismay. "You blew it. That was a big waste. You

knew what he's capable of, and yet you saved a murderer." Zolda said before departing.

Ten minutes later, Ren, Shinji and Kyuu saw the girl at her room watching Asakura departing. They knew that the

girl would be sad, but couldn't do anything about it. Ren boarded his motorcycle and left. Kyuu angrily grabbed

Shinji by his shirt and slapped him real hard. "NEXT TIME, THINK FIRST BEFORE YOU DO SOMETHING

STUPID!!!!". Kyuu was no doubt fuming, because Shinji botched in what could have been a chance to rid one of

Japan's most wanted and dangerous criminal and threat. He then departed, leaving a shocked Shinji rubbing his

swollen cheek.

**To Be Continued…**

**Sarara** by Becky

(2nd ending song from **Mirmo de Pon**)

Atsui moufu ni kurumattemo

Kimi no ano mukumori koishii

Nido to koi wa shinai nantene

Karada marumeteta hi

Kumo ga kireta RUBY no sora e

Kaze ni sarawareru hanabira

Kirei sugite nakitakunaru yo

Mirai nijinde yuku

Jiyuu ga konna ni mo ima kurushii nante

Machi ni chitte shimai sou na yume nigirishimeteru

Sarara sarara nagarete sarara

Sore ga kimi no sadame naraba

Yasashii tsuyosa nokoshite kureta

Kimi ni mata aitai

Bukiyou na ikikata shika dekinai keredo

Atsui kokoro wa mada sametenai dakara ikiteru

Sarara sarara yurarete sarara

Sorega kimi no yuku michi nara

Kondo aeru basho wa doko darou

Zutto wasurenai yo

Sarara sarara nagarete sarara

Sore ga kimi no sadame naraba

Yasashii tsuyosa nokoshite kureta

Kimi ni mata aitai

Sarara... genki de ite

Mata aeru hi made

This was one of my favorite theme songs, and it fits here as this fic's ending theme.

That was a little too dramatic, don't you think? And very out of character for Kyuu to say and act something

like that.

**Preview:**

A rogue Digimon began to terrorize the district of Sapporo, and it's up to Shinji to stop it, but how will he do

it since the Digimon is capable of absorbing electricity and discharge it on its opponents?

**A/N**:

-The plots that you read from chapters 11 up to here are actually taken from the **Kamen Rider Ryuki**

TV series, from episodes 19 to 29, highlighting Kamen Rider Gai's death to Kamen Rider Raia's death to the

first appearance of Genocider.

From here on, the future plots will be more akin to the Ryuki storyline, but of course the elements from

Detective School Q and Digimon Adventure 02 will still be infused here, so don't worry. Of course there will be

some Digimon villains to contend with.

-This two-part "Crisis" story arc is actually taken from episodes 31and 32 of Kamen Rider Ryuki, where

Kamen Rider Ouja guards a girl inside a cruise ship and in a hospital, only to be revealed that the girl was just a

bait to lure out three monsters who are after the girl.

-The name "Mushimon" was taken from an arcade game from Sega, called "Mushiking", a game that involves several

kinds of fighting beetles.


	68. Power Crisis in Japan

**Koudoutai: Fight for the Future**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! And welcome to Book 3 of Koudoutai. I wish to thank the

readers, and reviewers for reading and reviewing Koudoutai: The New Enemy, and the side

stories that I've written, and for reading Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back. I really appreciate

it. And now, it's time to get a move on, and on to the story!

For those who are new here, **READ KOUDOUTAI: THE NEW ENEMY and **

**KOUDOUTAI: THE ZODIAC STRIKES BACK**. These two fics are prequels, so read

them first before going here.

**Disclaimer**:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider Ryuki is owned by Ishimori Productions

ROD The TV is owned by J.C. Staff and Aniplex..

CLAMP School is owned by CLAMP

- - -

After Ren and Kyuu left (Ren silently disappointed while Kyuu was fuming) the hospital in

Yamagata, Hokkaido, Shinji went back to ORE Journal to report for work. A week later, as

he was typing his report on his PC, the ORE Journal office unexpectedly experienced a power

failure, Shinji, his boss Daisuke Ohkubo, his colleagues Reiko Momori and Nanako Shimada

all sagged as their work went down the drain, as they haven't saved their work. And without a

back-up document, they'll have to start from scratch in rewriting their reports.

- - -

**Rise **by Origa

(Opening song from **Ghost In The Shell: Stand Alone Complex 2nd Gig**)

I'm a soldier, znachit ya

I otvyetchik i sud'ya

Ya stoyu na dvukh kontsakh ognya

Ogibaya virazhi, obgonyaya smyert' i zhizn'

Ya byegu srazit'sya s tyen'yu lzhi

skol'ko b nityey nye plyol obman

pokazhyet lik svyeta istina

Save your tears

for the day

when our pain is far behind

on your feet

come with me

we are soldiers stand or die

Save your fears

take your place

save them for the judgement day

fast and free

follow me

time to make the sacrifice

we rise or fall

I'm a soldier, born to stand

in this waking hell I am

witnessing more than I can compute

pray myself we don't forget

lies, betrayed and the oppressed

please give me the strength to be the truth

people facing the fire together

if we don't, we'll lose all we have found

repeat

Za myechtoyu nakray propasti

Lish' tol'ko tak mozhno mir spasti

Ty nye plach',

Slyozy spryach',

Ved' nastanyet novyy den'

Tvoy ogon'

Sogryevat'

Budyet tysyachi syerdets

A syeychas podnimis'

Spryach' podal'shye bol' i strakh

Pobyedit tot, kto prav

Znay, chto vsyo v tvoikh rukakh

repeat

I like the music from Origa, even though I found out that she was Russian, and that the music is

a good opening song for any anime, whether its theme is futuristic or not.

**Black Out! **

Within minutes, the entire district of Kyoto was paralyzed due to the unexpected black out.

Subway trains, cable cars, air conditioners in buildings and other electrical equipments in hospitals

and other institutions were without electricity. And in a matter of minutes, other neighboring districts

were also experiencing power failures as well. Electricians and power station personnel were

dispatched to find the cause of the problems, and to their surprise, they couldn't find the source of

the problem.

At CLAMP School, in which the school is right now running on emergency generators, Principal Dan

then dispatched Daisuke, and Takeru to investigate this matter, to see if this was a work of a saboteur.

V-Mon and Patamon went along as well.

Shinji then decided to leave office to investigate as well, as he felt that something wasn't right, as Honshu

and Kyushu prefectures were also down with 0 percent electricity. He then suspected that either one of

the Zodiac fighters or a wild Digimon was behind this electrical sabotage.

Koushiro and Mimi are also on the investigation roll, as they were having a date at a fancy restaurant in

Odaiba when the power outage occurred. After several minutes, they heard on the radio that several

power stations were down due to sudden disruptions on their power lines, and one of technicians at one

of the power plants said that somehow their plants were "drained" of its electrical power, thus impeding

their efforts to restore power at all prefectures. Koushiro then called Tentamon, while Mimi called Palmon

and Terrermon. After meeting, they all decided to find the culprit(s).

Back at Kyoto, Shinji was riding on his scooter when he noticed what appeared to be a spark, was

traveling along the downed wires from an electrical post. Following the spark's direction, he deduced that

it's heading toward Hokkaido, and stepped on the pedal, realizing that it must be a wild Digimon that feeds

on electricity.

Terriermon evolved to Rapidmon and used its radar sense to track down any wild Digimon. Rapidmon then

detected a wild Digimon and told Koushiro and the others that it was heading towards Hokkaido. Daisuke,

V-Mon and Takeru, who were riding on Angemon's back, also sensed the presence of a Digimon, and

went to the direction of Hokkaido as well.

Shinji managed to get ahead of the traveling spark, and stopped by a gas station in Fukushims district. He

took a cloth and fill it with water, and tossed it at the power line, causing the spark to jump out of the power line,

revealing itself. It was a Voltramon, who assumed physical form.

**- - - START DIGIMON DIGEST - - -**

**Voltramon**: An electricity-type Digimon resembling a humanoid and a robot. It absorbs electricity and stores it

into its body. It can also discharge excess electricity and electrocute its enemy. It can also electrocute an enemy

by physical contact. It's weapon, the Vulcan Strike.

**- - - END DIGIMON DIGEST - - - **

Everyone at the gas station ran for their lives after the Voltramon used its Vulcan Strike to discharge an electricity at

the gas station, causing it to explode. Shinji, seeing that no one was around, took out his card deck, and after the

metallic belt appeared in place, he chanted the word "Henshin!", and changed to Ryuki. Ryuki then activated his

Sword Vent, but after the Sword Vent touched the Voltramon's skin, Ryuki was electrocuted, and was sent several

meters away. Just as the Voltramon was about to touch Ryuki, Fladramon appeared and used the Knuckle Fire,

sending the Voltramon a few meters away. Kabuterimon and Togemon also arrived, while Angemon helped Ryuki

on his feet. Voltramon recovered and used a full-charged Vulcan Shot, hitting the Chosen Children and their partner

Digimons, electrocuting them, but Togemon managed to blind Voltramon with her needles before falling unconscious

due to the electrical attack, reverting back to Palmon. Daisuke, Takeru and V-Mon were unconscious, but seriously were

burned by the Vulcan Shot. Ryuki, Angemon, Koushiro, Mimi, and Kabuterimon managed to avoid it. With Voltramon

blinded, he couldn't see its opponent, and Angemon and Kabuterimon took turns in weakening the electrical Digimon,

and Ryuki finished off Voltramon with the Dragon Rider Kick Final Vent. Ryuki reverted back to normal, and helped

brought the injured teens to a nearby hospital. Kabuterimon then used its electricity to help restore power to the

affected prefectures in Japan. Angemon then used its energy to heal Daisuke, Takeru, V-Mon and Palmon, and were

out of danger. Koushiro then called Principal Dan at CLAMP School, and told him of what happened, and assured

him that Daisuke and Takeru were out of danger.

At the Kyoto General Hospital, before power was finally restored, Shido Suzaku was staring at Eri, and his eyes

glowed and disappeared before power was fully restored, and doctors began to tend to the comatose Eri, and to

their surprise, Eri's condition was worsening, as her heart beat was getting weaker. Ren and Yuri were there, and

became worried as they saw several doctors and nurses inside the intensive care unit, trying to stabilize Eri.

**To Be Continued…**

**Sarara** by Becky

(2nd ending song from **Mirmo de Pon**)

Atsui moufu ni kurumattemo

Kimi no ano mukumori koishii

Nido to koi wa shinai nantene

Karada marumeteta hi

Kumo ga kireta RUBY no sora e

Kaze ni sarawareru hanabira

Kirei sugite nakitakunaru yo

Mirai nijinde yuku

Jiyuu ga konna ni mo ima kurushii nante

Machi ni chitte shimai sou na yume nigirishimeteru

Sarara sarara nagarete sarara

Sore ga kimi no sadame naraba

Yasashii tsuyosa nokoshite kureta

Kimi ni mata aitai

Bukiyou na ikikata shika dekinai keredo

Atsui kokoro wa mada sametenai dakara ikiteru

Sarara sarara yurarete sarara

Sorega kimi no yuku michi nara

Kondo aeru basho wa doko darou

Zutto wasurenai yo

Sarara sarara nagarete sarara

Sore ga kimi no sadame naraba

Yasashii tsuyosa nokoshite kureta

Kimi ni mata aitai

Sarara... genki de ite

Mata aeru hi made

This was one of my favorite theme songs, and it fits here as this fic's ending theme.

Ok, Shido Suzaku is back, and that means that the Zodiac wars is about to take center stage.

**Preview:**

The Zodiac wars is about to recommence, and conflict will threaten around allies, and that also

includes the DDS students and the Chosen Children.

Zolda and Mizugameza will finally face of after Zolda mocked Mizugameza at the Hokkaido hospital,

while Ren and Shinji will come into blows.

**A/N**:

The plots that you read from chapters 11 up to here are actually taken from the **Kamen Rider Ryuki**

TV series, from episodes 19 to 29, highlighting Kamen Rider Gai's death to Kamen Rider Raia's death

to the first appearance of Genocider.

From here on, the future plots will be more akin to the Ryuki storyline, but of course the elements from

Detective School Q and Digimon Adventure 02 will still be infused here, so don't worry. Of course there

will be some Digimon villains to contend with.


	69. Prelude to a Huge Battle

**Koudoutai: Fight for the Future**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! And welcome to Book 3 of Koudoutai. I wish to thank

the readers, and reviewers for reading and reviewing Koudoutai: The New Enemy, and

the side stories that I've written, and for reading Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back.

I really appreciate it. And now, it's time to get a move on, and on to the story!

For those who are new here, **READ KOUDOUTAI: THE NEW ENEMY and **

**KOUDOUTAI: THE ZODIAC STRIKES BACK**. These two fics are prequels, so

read them first before going here.

**Disclaimer**:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider Ryuki is owned by Ishimori Productions

CLAMP School is owned by CLAMP

- - -

Kyoto General Hospital. Doctors and nurses finally managed to stabilize Eri Ogawa, but her

condition remains the same. Ren then recalled why he was forced into Zodiac, and why he

was forced to take part in the Zodiac wars: to win one's coveted wish. Ren's wish was to

revive Eri from her comatose state, as well as her full recovery.

After an hour, Ren and Yuri left and return to Kyoto to tend to the Atori Tea House

- - -

**Rise **by Origa

(Opening song from **Ghost In The Shell: Stand Alone Complex 2nd Gig**)

I'm a soldier, znachit ya

I otvyetchik i sud'ya

Ya stoyu na dvukh kontsakh ognya

Ogibaya virazhi, obgonyaya smyert' i zhizn'

Ya byegu srazit'sya s tyen'yu lzhi

skol'ko b nityey nye plyol obman

pokazhyet lik svyeta istina

Save your tears

for the day

when our pain is far behind

on your feet

come with me

we are soldiers stand or die

Save your fears

take your place

save them for the judgement day

fast and free

follow me

time to make the sacrifice

we rise or fall

I'm a soldier, born to stand

in this waking hell I am

witnessing more than I can compute

pray myself we don't forget

lies, betrayed and the oppressed

please give me the strength to be the truth

people facing the fire together

if we don't, we'll lose all we have found

repeat

Za myechtoyu nakray propasti

Lish' tol'ko tak mozhno mir spasti

Ty nye plach',

Slyozy spryach',

Ved' nastanyet novyy den'

Tvoy ogon'

Sogryevat'

Budyet tysyachi syerdets

A syeychas podnimis'

Spryach' podal'shye bol' i strakh

Pobyedit tot, kto prav

Znay, chto vsyo v tvoikh rukakh

repeat

I like the music from Origa, even though I found out that she was Russian, and that the music is

a good opening song for any anime, whether its theme is futuristic or not.

**Conflict and Showdown**

Colorado, USA. Wallace has just arrived at his apartment after a six-month stay in Germany,

where he was successfully operated in removing a very delicate blood clot on his head. He was

given the go-signal to return to his home, but Wallace forgot to e-mail his ex-girlfriend, Mimi

Tachikawa about his recovery, but decided to pay her a surprise visit. With him was his family

doctor, who accompanied him all the way from Germany during his stay there. After entering his

house, he sent an e-mail message to his current girlfriend, Helena Vauchasen, a German teenager

whom he met at the hospital in Germany before being operated. He also recalled about telling her

how and why he was in Germany, as well as telling her that he was a Chosen Child, and about the

Zodiac organization, the ones who brought injury to him. Wallace, however, was unaware that the

Zodiac had already disbanded, and that they were in the midst of a war between Zodiac members.

Wallace then decided to go to Japan via the Digi-vice, and went there through Mimi's PC

(see **Digimon: _Wallace's Journey to Germany_**).

At Kyoto, Japan, inside the Atori Teah House, Ren was too pre-occupied about Eri's condition that

he started to neglect his chores and duties. Shinji started to accuse Ren of slacking off, and he and Ren

got into an intense shouting and shoving match. Yuri tried to break it up, but was unable to stop them.

And five minutes later, Ren, Shinji and Yuri were thrown out by Yuri's aunt after seeing them fight. The

three of them then decided to go to the park to unwind.

At Kobe, Yuri, Shinji and Ren came across an amusement park. There Yuri decided to try out the rides.

As Yuri was having fun, Ren recalled that Eri was also doing the same thing: riding the amusement rides,

waving at Ren, as well as calling out his name. Shinji then noticed Ren's depression and asked him what's

wrong. Ren then told him about Eri's condition. Then, as if he was taken control by someone else, Ren told

Shinji that he made up his mind and challenge him to a duel, reminding him that they are in the midst of the

Zodiac wars. Ren then left, with Shinji reluctantly following him.

At a nearby area within Kobe, Wallace went there, after learning that was nobody was there at Mimi's apartment.

As Wallace was walking around a park, he saw Terriermon sitting by the bench. Terriermon then saw

Wallace, and the two hugged in an emotional way. Wallace then told Terriermon that he was 100 percent

alright, and is no longer in danger. Terriermon then told Wallace that Mimi and Koushiro are here as well.

As Wallace and Terrermon head for the center park, they were met by Mimi and Palmon. The two ex-lovers

hugged and exchange pleasantries, and talked about how things are. Mimi then told the current situation here,

while Wallace told Mimi that he has found someone. Mimi smiled at him for she was happy for Wallace. Mimi

then gave the Digi-egg of Destiny back to Wallace now that he's back. Mimi then excuses herself as she

goes to the ladies restroom. A minute later, Koushiro and Tentamon came and saw Wallace and Terrermon.

The two boys shook hands, but before they are about to say anything, something went wrong, as the two went

rigid, and, as if they were mesmerized, Koushiro opened the Digi-gate through his PC, and he, Tentamon,

Wallace, and Terriermon entered the PC. Five minutes later, Kyuu and Ryu arrived at the park to unwind after

solving a case. Then, ina blink of an eye, Kyuu and Ryu began to act strange, and, in a state of a trance, they

went inside Koshiro's PC, and entered the Digimon world.

Meanwhile, at the Okayama National road, Goro Yura was driving the car while Kitaoka was in deep thought,

as he recalled what happened an hour ago.

**- - - FLASHBACK - - -**

**_FlashBack # 1: _**Yesterday.

While Kitaoka was typing on his laptop, an eerie sound was heard throughout the room. Kitaoka looked in

front of him, and an unexpected visitor appeared. Shido Suzaku. Shido approached Kitaoka and said, "How

long are you going to wait? Your doctor has given you three more months to live. Are you going to forsake the

battle? Are giving up the chance to rid yourself of your illness?" Shido taunted. Kitaoka rebutted. "I didn't say

I'm withdrawing from the battle. I have a lot of reason to win this battle. Yes, my illness is one. Two, to make

you pay for planting that dark seed inside my body!". Shido smirked and said, "Then you better find a Zodiac

fighter to fight, because time is running out…" Shido trailed, as he slowly vanished.

**_Flashback #2: _**Last Night.

After Goro tokk Kitaoka to a meeting, He noticed that his residence was in a complete disarray, as if a tornado

swept inside and damaged everything. Kitaoka then realized that Asakura did this, and wondered why he went all

trouble just to wreck his place.

**- - - END FLASHBACK - - - **

Kitaoka's trail of thoughts was interrupted as he felt the car was gaining speed. He then saw why. Goro saw

Asakura standing in front of the highway, and Goro intended to run over him. Kitaoka ordered Goro to stop, in

which Goro reluctantly did. Kitaoka then told Goro that he'll take care of Asakura, and told Goro to keep the

laptop open. Kitaoka then took out the laptop, and activated the Digital gate. Kitaoka and Asakura exchanged words.

Kitaoka: "So it was you who wrecked my home? Why all the trouble?".

Asakura: "You didn't leave a message, so I got upset.".

Kitaoka: "You're starting to piss me off. Let's finish this at once."

Both men changed to their armored forms and entered the Digimon world, and prepared themselves

for their battle.

Ren and Shinji then came across a computer display shop. Ren then challenged Shinji to a duel, and

changed to his armored form, and entered the Digimon world. Shinji reluctantly did the same, and was

also inside.

Soon there were four pairs of combatants inside the Digimon world:

- Ryuki (Futaogoza/Red Gemini) and Knight (Iteza/Sagittarius),

- Zolda (To-Rasu/Taurus) and Mizugameza (Aquarius),

- Kyu and Ryu, and

- Koushiro (with Tentamon) and Wallace (with Terriermon). And a huge battle is about to

commence.

**To Be Continued…**

**Sarara** by Becky

(2nd ending song from **Mirmo de Pon**)

Atsui moufu ni kurumattemo

Kimi no ano mukumori koishii

Nido to koi wa shinai nantene

Karada marumeteta hi

Kumo ga kireta RUBY no sora e

Kaze ni sarawareru hanabira

Kirei sugite nakitakunaru yo

Mirai nijinde yuku

Jiyuu ga konna ni mo ima kurushii nante

Machi ni chitte shimai sou na yume nigirishimeteru

Sarara sarara nagarete sarara

Sore ga kimi no sadame naraba

Yasashii tsuyosa nokoshite kureta

Kimi ni mata aitai

Bukiyou na ikikata shika dekinai keredo

Atsui kokoro wa mada sametenai dakara ikiteru

Sarara sarara yurarete sarara

Sorega kimi no yuku michi nara

Kondo aeru basho wa doko darou

Zutto wasurenai yo

Sarara sarara nagarete sarara

Sore ga kimi no sadame naraba

Yasashii tsuyosa nokoshite kureta

Kimi ni mata aitai

Sarara... genki de ite

Mata aeru hi made

This was one of my favorite theme songs, and it fits here as this fic's ending theme.

Ok, so we have a four-way fight that is about to commence, and three of the four pairs are

friends, while Zolda and Mizugameza are now arch-nemesis. So now what would happen? And what

are the implications on this situation?

**Preview:**

Knight and Ryuki goes all-out, and they're not holding back. Zolda and Mizugameza fought for the

first time in several months, Kyuu and Ryu are acting out of characters, and began to brawl as well, and

Wallace and Koushiro are fighting like possessed persons. To sum it all, who'll put a stop to the fight?

Check back next chapter to find the answer.

**A/N**:

The plots that you read from chapters 11 up to here are actually taken from the **Kamen Rider Ryuki**

TV series, from episodes 19 to 29, highlighting Kamen Rider Gai's death to Kamen Rider Raia's death to the

first appearance of Genocider.

From here on, the future plots will be more akin to the Ryuki storyline, but of course the elements from

Detective School Q and Digimon Adventure 02 will still be infused here, so don't worry. Of course there will

be some Digimon villains to contend with.


	70. Fatal Four Way Fight

**Koudoutai: Fight for the Future**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! And welcome to Book 3 of Koudoutai. I wish to thank the

readers, and reviewers for reading and reviewing Koudoutai: The New Enemy, and the side

stories that I've written, and for reading Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back. I really

appreciate it. And now, it's time to get a move on, and on to the story!

For those who are new here, **READ KOUDOUTAI: THE NEW ENEMY and **

**KOUDOUTAI: THE ZODIAC STRIKES BACK**. These two fics are prequels, so read

them first before going here.

**Disclaimer**:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider Ryuki is owned by Ishimori Productions

CLAMP School is owned by CLAMP

- - -

After Yuri enjoyed the amusement park rides, she began to wonder where Ren and Shinji went.

After looking for them for almost seven minutes, she came across an open laptop at a nearby

bench. There she saw what's on display on the laptop monitor. It was the Knight and Ryuki on

one rooftop, Kyuu and Ryu on another area, and Koushiro and Wallace on the other side of the

rooftop. Yuri began to feel worry as she slowly figured what's about to happen.

- - -

**Rise **by Origa

(Opening song from **Ghost In The Shell: Stand Alone Complex 2nd Gig**)

I'm a soldier, znachit ya

I otvyetchik i sud'ya

Ya stoyu na dvukh kontsakh ognya

Ogibaya virazhi, obgonyaya smyert' i zhizn'

Ya byegu srazit'sya s tyen'yu lzhi

skol'ko b nityey nye plyol obman

pokazhyet lik svyeta istina

Save your tears

for the day

when our pain is far behind

on your feet

come with me

we are soldiers stand or die

Save your fears

take your place

save them for the judgement day

fast and free

follow me

time to make the sacrifice

we rise or fall

I'm a soldier, born to stand

in this waking hell I am

witnessing more than I can compute

pray myself we don't forget

lies, betrayed and the oppressed

please give me the strength to be the truth

people facing the fire together

if we don't, we'll lose all we have found

repeat

Za myechtoyu nakray propasti

Lish' tol'ko tak mozhno mir spasti

Ty nye plach',

Slyozy spryach',

Ved' nastanyet novyy den'

Tvoy ogon'

Sogryevat'

Budyet tysyachi syerdets

A syeychas podnimis'

Spryach' podal'shye bol' i strakh

Pobyedit tot, kto prav

Znay, chto vsyo v tvoikh rukakh

repeat

I like the music from Origa, even though I found out that she was Russian, and that the music is a

good opening song for any anime, whether its theme is futuristic or not.

**A Fierce Battle**

As Ryuki and Knight were staring down on the rooftop of one building, Wallace and Koushiro

were staring at the other rooftop building. Terriermon and Tentamon followed, noticing that something

odd was happening. As soon as they entered the Digimon world, they too fell into a trance, and

the two Digimons were staring daggers at each other, looking ready to kill. Ryuki tried to talk to

Knight into putting a stop to this, but Knight was determined, as Eri's life was on the line. Ryuki

then realized that there was no turning back, and both activated their Sword Vents.

Back at the real world, Mimi just got out of the restroom when she saw Yuri staring at the laptop. She

then recognized Yuri and approached her. She was shocked to see Ryuki and Knight raising their

swords, Kyuu and Ryu punching each other, and Wallace and Koushiro beating the hell out of each

other. Mimi then looked at Yuri and said, "Yuri, what's going on?". "I…I don't know…all I know

that Ren was having problems, and now he's really determined to win the Zodiac war, and as for your

friends, I have no idea…" Yuri stammers, as she was too worried about what the outcome would be.

Like Koushiro and Wallace, Tentamon and Terriermon were also mesmerized. And at their human

partners' urging, they evolved to Kabuterimon and Rapidmon. They then fought in the air, releasing

their weapons.

Meanwhile, Kyuu was thrown on the ground, with his nose and lips bleeding after several blows were

given to him courtesy of Ryu. As the blue-haired _bishounen_ approaches Kyuu, Kyuu delivered a

low blow kick (kicking your opponent on his private area), and Ryu was kneeling in pain, and Kyuu

delivered a **_Clothesline From Hell_**, just like **WWE**'s **Smackdown!** wrestler **JBL**. Both Class Q

members then went back and forth, trading blows, and blood was already spilled on the ground.

Koushiro and Wallace were already bleeding in their faces, bleeding nose and lips, and yet they keep on

attacking each other, unmindful of the pain they felt.

Knight and Ryuki didn't back out from their fight, and Ryuki seem to get the upper hand, but Knight

then took out the Survive card, and upgraded his armor to Survive form. Ryuki tried to fight Knight,

but Knight's Survive form was too much, and Ryuki then took out a Survive card of his own. He too

also upgraded himself. And soon the two continue their onslaught (**a/n**: A day before this battle took

place, Shido Suzaku appeared and gave Shinji a survive card to match Ren's).

Ryuki then reminded Knight that the outcome of this fight will greatly affect everyone, and Knight said

that he's willing to accept it.

**To Be Continued…**

**Sarara** by Becky

(2nd ending song from **Mirmo de Pon**)

Atsui moufu ni kurumattemo

Kimi no ano mukumori koishii

Nido to koi wa shinai nantene

Karada marumeteta hi

Kumo ga kireta RUBY no sora e

Kaze ni sarawareru hanabira

Kirei sugite nakitakunaru yo

Mirai nijinde yuku

Jiyuu ga konna ni mo ima kurushii nante

Machi ni chitte shimai sou na yume nigirishimeteru

Sarara sarara nagarete sarara

Sore ga kimi no sadame naraba

Yasashii tsuyosa nokoshite kureta

Kimi ni mata aitai

Bukiyou na ikikata shika dekinai keredo

Atsui kokoro wa mada sametenai dakara ikiteru

Sarara sarara yurarete sarara

Sorega kimi no yuku michi nara

Kondo aeru basho wa doko darou

Zutto wasurenai yo

Sarara sarara nagarete sarara

Sore ga kimi no sadame naraba

Yasashii tsuyosa nokoshite kureta

Kimi ni mata aitai

Sarara... genki de ite

Mata aeru hi made

This was one of my favorite theme songs, and it fits here as this fic's ending theme.

Guess it's back to square one, as the Zodiac war is in full swing, as the four Zodiac fighters are currently

fighting, each of them with their own personal issues.

Now then, this is a battle between Zodiac fighters, Right? So what the heck are Koushiro and Wallace,

and Kyuu and Ryu doing in the Digimon world fighting each other????

**Preview:**

The battle reaches to a stop, but it will be only temporary, as another Zodiac fighter resurfaces, while

the root cause of the fight between the four teenagers will be revealed.

**A/N**:

The plots that you read from chapters 11 up to here are actually taken from the **Kamen Rider Ryuki**

TV series, from episodes 19 to 29, highlighting Kamen Rider Gai's death to Kamen Rider Raia's death

to the first appearance of Genocider.

From here on, the future plots will be more akin to the Ryuki storyline, but of course the elements from

Detective School Q and Digimon Adventure 02 will still be infused here, so don't worry. Of course there

will be some Digimon villains to contend with.


	71. Stalemate

**Koudoutai: Fight for the Future**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! And welcome to Book 3 of Koudoutai. I wish to thank the

readers, and reviewers for reading and reviewing Koudoutai: The New Enemy, and the side

stories that I've written, and for reading Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back. I really appreciate

it. And now, it's time to get a move on, and on to the story!

For those who are new here, **READ KOUDOUTAI: THE NEW ENEMY and **

**KOUDOUTAI: THE ZODIAC STRIKES BACK**. These two fics are prequels, so read

them first before going here.

**Disclaimer**:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider Ryuki is owned by Ishimori Productions

CLAMP School is owned by CLAMP

- - -

The fight between Ryuki and Knight continues, while Koushiro and Wallace summoned their

Digimons to perform an attack. Kabuterimon electrocuted their opponents, but Rapidmon

managed to do a counterattack.

At the other side of the battle scene, Ryu was strangling Kyuu, who was slowly fading, as Ryu

pinned Kyuu on the ground, and Kyuu couldn't get any leverage to stand up.

- - -

**Rise **by Origa

(Opening song from **Ghost In The Shell: Stand Alone Complex 2nd Gig**)

I'm a soldier, znachit ya

I otvyetchik i sud'ya

Ya stoyu na dvukh kontsakh ognya

Ogibaya virazhi, obgonyaya smyert' i zhizn'

Ya byegu srazit'sya s tyen'yu lzhi

skol'ko b nityey nye plyol obman

pokazhyet lik svyeta istina

Save your tears

for the day

when our pain is far behind

on your feet

come with me

we are soldiers stand or die

Save your fears

take your place

save them for the judgement day

fast and free

follow me

time to make the sacrifice

we rise or fall

I'm a soldier, born to stand

in this waking hell I am

witnessing more than I can compute

pray myself we don't forget

lies, betrayed and the oppressed

please give me the strength to be the truth

people facing the fire together

if we don't, we'll lose all we have found

repeat

Za myechtoyu nakray propasti

Lish' tol'ko tak mozhno mir spasti

Ty nye plach',

Slyozy spryach',

Ved' nastanyet novyy den'

Tvoy ogon'

Sogryevat'

Budyet tysyachi syerdets

A syeychas podnimis'

Spryach' podal'shye bol' i strakh

Pobyedit tot, kto prav

Znay, chto vsyo v tvoikh rukakh

repeat

I like the music from Origa, even though I found out that she was Russian, and that the music is

a good opening song for any anime, whether its theme is futuristic or not.

**Stalemate **

Elsewhere inside the Digimon world, Zolda and Mizugameza were fighting back and forth, as

Mizugameza couldn't get close to him, as Zolda was using both his Magnu-Visor and the Giga

Launcher to keep Mizugameza at bay. Mizugameza then inserted a card into the Veno Visor,

and summoned Venosnaker. "**ADVENTO**". Venosnaker appeared, and spits acid at Zolda,

who managed to avoid the acid attack, but his Giga Launcher was melted by Venosnaker's acid.

Zolda then followed Mizugameza's lead, took a card and inserted it into the Magnu-Visor.

"**ADVENTO**". Mizugameza then felt the ground he was standing on was shaking, and he jumped

away, as Magnu-Giga emerges, and raised its arms, and fired its blasters, almost hitting Mizugameza.

Mizugameza was laughing maniacally, as he enjoyed the fight, then he inserted the Unite Vent, and

Metal-Ohitsu and Exo-Diver came out, merging with Venosnaker, and became Genocider.

Mizugameza then took out the Final Vent card into the slot of the Veno Visor. "**FINAL VENTO**".

Zolda did the same, and Magnu-Giga then raised its arms, and other ammo were ready to fire, as

Zolda inserted the Magnu-Visor onto Magnu-Giga's back. But Zolda notices that Genocider's chest

plate opened, and a vortex appeared, then saw Mizugameza was running towards them. Sensing that

something bad might happen, Zolda took out his Magnu-Visor and ran off, as Mizugameza executed

the spinning drill kick, and it hit Magnu-Giga. This move is called the Doomsday. But to Mizugameza's

surprise, the Doomsday Final Vent seemed to have no effect, as he bounced off, hitting the ground,

but Magnu-Giga fell to the ground instead of being sent towards Genocider's vortex. This is because

of Magnu-Giga's relatively huge size, as the minotaur-Digimon was almost as big as Genocider. As

Mizugameza got up, he saw Zolda running away, exiting the Digimon world via a portal. Mizugameza

was livid at seeing Zolda fleeing from their battle, and went after him, not noticing that another Zodiac

fighter was watching the scene nearby.

Meanwhile, the Survive versions of Knight and Ryuki kept on fighting, activating their Sword Vents,

and damaged each other. And both used their Advent cards, but still couldn't get the upper hand. Knight

activated the Trick Vent, and Knight's replicas attacked Ryuki. Out of desperation, Ryuki inserted a card.

It was the Strange Vent, and the Strange Vent turned into the Trick Vent, and Ryuki produced replicas

of his own, and it quickly turned into a free-for-all. While the replicas fought, the two originals then

summoned their Digimon fighters, Dark Wind and Dragreder, who then changed to their Survive versions,

Dark Raider and Dragranzer. Both then stood by their masters, ready to deliver their deadliest blows.

At the real world, Mimi decided to go inside the Digimon world and try to stop the fight. Yuri then asked

Mimi that she go and stop the others from fighting as well. Mimi nodded, and entered the Digimon world

via Koushiro's laptop.

Five minutes later, Knight and Ryuki were at their limit, as they sustained injuries during their fight. Just before

Knight and Ryuki are about to charge each other, Rapidmon and Kabuterimon landed on the ground right

in front of Ryuki and Knight. Then Wallace punches Koushiro towards the warring Digimons. Wallace then

pulls out a knife, and was about to stab Koushiro when Ryuki grabbed Wallace's arm and took away the knife.

To Ryuki's surprise, Wallace then pounded him in a possessed fury, as if he was under control by someone.

Knight, on the other hand, was forced to put aside his personal battle, and began restraining Koushiro, and

in an instant, Kyuu was thrown in the middle, his face and forehead was bleeding, as well as he was busted

wide open, blood was already stained on his white shirt. Ryu appeared, his fist clenching, his eyes displayed

with a menacing glare, and blood was stained on his gray sweatshirt and hands.

Then all of a sudden, a flying Digimon crashed on the ground, courtesy of Lilymon. It was a Bansheemon,

and Mimi came and said that the Bansheemon was the cause of what's happening to Ryu and Kyuu, and Wallace

and Koushiro. Ryuki and Knight then directed their Digimon fighters to take out the Bansheemon. Soon the

Bansheemon was deleted, and Ryu, Kyuu, Wallace, Koushiro, Rapidmon, and Kabuterimon were back to

their normal, sane selves. They were surprised that they were inside the Digimon world. Mimi then told them

what happened, that the Bansheemon was at the real world, used its sonic pitch to influence its target, and it

took control of the eight of them. Knight looks down on the ground, as his chance to get a "step-up points"

in the Zodiac wars was botched, and quietly left the place. Three minutes later, their skins were burning and

started to evaporate, and Wallace was surprised at what's going on. The humans then left the Digimon world,

and returned to the real world. As soon as they returned, they settled on the bench and began to discuss about

why Ren was acting strange, and how did a Bansheemon managed to enter the real world undetected, given

the Bansheemon's relatively huge size.

Meanwhile, Mizugameza and Zolda reverted to their normal forms, and were chasing each other, but it turns

out that Kitaoka lured Asakura into the path of the waiting policemen, and was immediately apprehended.

Kitaoka then was congratulated the police and left, boarding the car were Goro was waiting.

**To Be Continued… **

**Sarara** by Becky

(2nd ending song from **Mirmo de Pon**)

Atsui moufu ni kurumattemo

Kimi no ano mukumori koishii

Nido to koi wa shinai nantene

Karada marumeteta hi

Kumo ga kireta RUBY no sora e

Kaze ni sarawareru hanabira

Kirei sugite nakitakunaru yo

Mirai nijinde yuku

Jiyuu ga konna ni mo ima kurushii nante

Machi ni chitte shimai sou na yume nigirishimeteru

Sarara sarara nagarete sarara

Sore ga kimi no sadame naraba

Yasashii tsuyosa nokoshite kureta

Kimi ni mata aitai

Bukiyou na ikikata shika dekinai keredo

Atsui kokoro wa mada sametenai dakara ikiteru

Sarara sarara yurarete sarara

Sorega kimi no yuku michi nara

Kondo aeru basho wa doko darou

Zutto wasurenai yo

Sarara sarara nagarete sarara

Sore ga kimi no sadame naraba

Yasashii tsuyosa nokoshite kureta

Kimi ni mata aitai

Sarara... genki de ite

Mata aeru hi made

This was one of my favorite theme songs, and it fits here as this fic's ending theme.

Looks like the fight has been postponed thanks to their friends' interference. And for Shido Suzaku,

this is quite a huge setback, as the battle he had staged went into an abrupt halt.

**Preview:**

Shinji unwittingly encounters a group of scientists whom he believes that they could close the portals

linking the Digimon world and the real world, and another Zodiac fighter reappears.

Meanwhile, Tenbiza shows up again, and challenges Knight to a one-on-one battle. How will Ren

cope with this one without help, and given the extent of his injuries he sustained at the hands of Ryuki?

And Asakura tries to bolt out of jail. How will he do that without letting Kitaoka know about his plans?


	72. Gemini and the Mysterious Laboratory

**Koudoutai: Fight for the Future**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! And welcome to Book 3 of Koudoutai. I wish to thank the

readers, and reviewers for reading and reviewing Koudoutai: The New Enemy, and the side

stories that I've written, and for reading Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back. I really appreciate

it. And now, it's time to get a move on, and on to the story!

For those who are new here, **READ KOUDOUTAI: THE NEW ENEMY and **

**KOUDOUTAI: THE ZODIAC STRIKES BACK**. These two fics are prequels, so read

them first before going here.

**Disclaimer**:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider Ryuki is owned by Ishimori Productions

CLAMP School is owned by CLAMP

- - -

Atori Tea House, Kyoto Japan. Wallace, Mimi, Koushiro, Yuri, and Shinji were discussing

about Ren's rash behavior and why he challenged Shinji into a fight, why he became determined

to win the Zodiac war.

Yuri Suzaku and Mimi then deduced that Shido Suzaku was somewhat involved in Eri's

condition, placing Ren in a difficult predicament. And during the discussion, everyone was

wondering what caused the strange phenomenon that affected humans, who were now given

a limited amount of time to stay at the Digimon world. The discussion took almost the whole day,

and decided to go home. Wallace returned to the US, while Mimi and Koushiro went back to

Odaiba.

- - -

**Rise **by Origa

(Opening song from **Ghost In The Shell: Stand Alone Complex 2nd Gig**)

I'm a soldier, znachit ya

I otvyetchik i sud'ya

Ya stoyu na dvukh kontsakh ognya

Ogibaya virazhi, obgonyaya smyert' i zhizn'

Ya byegu srazit'sya s tyen'yu lzhi

skol'ko b nityey nye plyol obman

pokazhyet lik svyeta istina

Save your tears

for the day

when our pain is far behind

on your feet

come with me

we are soldiers stand or die

Save your fears

take your place

save them for the judgement day

fast and free

follow me

time to make the sacrifice

we rise or fall

I'm a soldier, born to stand

in this waking hell I am

witnessing more than I can compute

pray myself we don't forget

lies, betrayed and the oppressed

please give me the strength to be the truth

people facing the fire together

if we don't, we'll lose all we have found

repeat

Za myechtoyu nakray propasti

Lish' tol'ko tak mozhno mir spasti

Ty nye plach',

Slyozy spryach',

Ved' nastanyet novyy den'

Tvoy ogon'

Sogryevat'

Budyet tysyachi syerdets

A syeychas podnimis'

Spryach' podal'shye bol' i strakh

Pobyedit tot, kto prav

Znay, chto vsyo v tvoikh rukakh

repeat

I like the music from Origa, even though I found out that she was Russian, and that the music is

a good opening song for any anime, whether its theme is futuristic or not.

**Lab 401 **

It was 10 am the following morning. Ren was again in the state of depression, as Eri's condition

worsens. He hasn't returned to the Atori Tea House to since yesterday and he didn't notice that

he was being followed.

CLAMP School. Koushiro paid a visit to talk to the six Chosen Children of Class C, telling them

about what happen recently. Takeru and the others became alarmed at what they just heard. Hikari

and Daisuke began to wonder if this was the work of any of the current Dark Masters. Ken silently

wondered if this was the work of any of Belial-Vamdermon's underlings or supporters.

Class Q and A, at the moment, were being debriefed by Principal Dan about a case they were going

to investigate, but were surprised to see Kyuu and Ryu, whose faces were covered with bandages

and band-aid. Kyuu and Ryu claimed that they were attacked by Kangamons, and claimed that they

took care of them. Soon they were dispatched, leaving Class C behind.

At the Roppongi police station, a shrewd lawyer arrived, and was assigned to be Asakura's defense

counsel. Upon meeting Asakura, the lawyer was appalled to see that Asakura was wrapped in a strait

jacket, and that his face was covered in a guard mask. The lawyer then promised to Asakura that he'll

do everything in his ability to bail him out. Asakura then told the lawyer to bring him his personal

belongings (including his card deck).

Meanwhile, Shinji was cruising on his scooter, and was going to report for work when his card deck

vibrated, and Shinji traced the source, as his caed deck lead him to a university in Tokyo. Shinji then

went to a room, with the sign says "LAB 401". As Shinji barged into the door and got in, the vibration

of his card deck stopped, and saw a scientist sitting on a chair. The scientist then asked Shinji about

why did he barge in. Shinji bowed and apologized for the intrusion, and was about to leave, when he

bumped against another scientist, and documents fell to the ground. As Shinji apologizes, he offered to

help pick up the documents. While picking up the documents, he noticed several reports, such as the

"Star Gate", and other prototyped documents pertaining to the Digimon World.

Shinji then noticed another set of documents, this time it says, "How to close the Digital portals permanently".

The other scientist notices this and grabbed the papers and pushes Shinji out, and the lab was locked. Shinji

wondered what was that about, but his thoughts were interrupted, as his card deck vibrated, indicating

that a Digimon is somewhere nearby.

**To Be Continued… **

**Sarara** by Becky

(2nd ending song from **Mirmo de Pon**)

Atsui moufu ni kurumattemo

Kimi no ano mukumori koishii

Nido to koi wa shinai nantene

Karada marumeteta hi

Kumo ga kireta RUBY no sora e

Kaze ni sarawareru hanabira

Kirei sugite nakitakunaru yo

Mirai nijinde yuku

Jiyuu ga konna ni mo ima kurushii nante

Machi ni chitte shimai sou na yume nigirishimeteru

Sarara sarara nagarete sarara

Sore ga kimi no sadame naraba

Yasashii tsuyosa nokoshite kureta

Kimi ni mata aitai

Bukiyou na ikikata shika dekinai keredo

Atsui kokoro wa mada sametenai dakara ikiteru

Sarara sarara yurarete sarara

Sorega kimi no yuku michi nara

Kondo aeru basho wa doko darou

Zutto wasurenai yo

Sarara sarara nagarete sarara

Sore ga kimi no sadame naraba

Yasashii tsuyosa nokoshite kureta

Kimi ni mata aitai

Sarara... genki de ite

Mata aeru hi made

This was one of my favorite theme songs, and it fits here as this fic's ending theme.

Hmmm…a scientist who thinks he could close the Digital portals? Looks like we got ourselves a new

Original Character here, this is where the questions about the Zodiac war, and the portals appearing

randomly, will be answered.

**Preview:**

Ryuki takes on a pair of Tomahawkmons, while another Zodiac fighter jumps in and helps Ryuki, while

Tenbiza challenges Ren to a fight.


	73. Sagittarius vs Libra

**Koudoutai: Fight for the Future**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! And welcome to Book 3 of Koudoutai. I wish to thank the

readers, and reviewers for reading and reviewing Koudoutai: The New Enemy, and the side

stories that I've written, and for reading Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back. I really appreciate

it. And now, it's time to get a move on, and on to the story!

For those who are new here, **READ KOUDOUTAI: THE NEW ENEMY and **

**KOUDOUTAI: THE ZODIAC STRIKES BACK**. These two fics are prequels, so read them

first before going here.

**Disclaimer**:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider Ryuki is owned by Ishimori Productions

CLAMP School is owned by CLAMP

- - -

As Shinji races outside of the Tokyo University, he saw the portal appearing behind the school, and

a Digimon was about to come out. Shinji took out his card deck, and changed into his Zodiac armor,

and pushed the Digimon back into the portal. Ryuki didn't realize that someone had seen him change.

It was the scientists who threw Shinji out of Lab 401.

- - -

**Rise **by Origa

(Opening song from **Ghost In The Shell: Stand Alone Complex 2nd Gig**)

I'm a soldier, znachit ya

I otvyetchik i sud'ya

Ya stoyu na dvukh kontsakh ognya

Ogibaya virazhi, obgonyaya smyert' i zhizn'

Ya byegu srazit'sya s tyen'yu lzhi

skol'ko b nityey nye plyol obman

pokazhyet lik svyeta istina

Save your tears

for the day

when our pain is far behind

on your feet

come with me

we are soldiers stand or die

Save your fears

take your place

save them for the judgement day

fast and free

follow me

time to make the sacrifice

we rise or fall

I'm a soldier, born to stand

in this waking hell I am

witnessing more than I can compute

pray myself we don't forget

lies, betrayed and the oppressed

please give me the strength to be the truth

people facing the fire together

if we don't, we'll lose all we have found

repeat

Za myechtoyu nakray propasti

Lish' tol'ko tak mozhno mir spasti

Ty nye plach',

Slyozy spryach',

Ved' nastanyet novyy den'

Tvoy ogon'

Sogryevat'

Budyet tysyachi syerdets

A syeychas podnimis'

Spryach' podal'shye bol' i strakh

Pobyedit tot, kto prav

Znay, chto vsyo v tvoikh rukakh

repeat

I like the music from Origa, even though I found out that she was Russian, and that the music is a

good opening song for any anime, whether its theme is futuristic or not.

**Tenbiza's Challenge**

Somewhere, in Kyoto, Ren was in a mood swing after failing his chance to get some "step-up"

points, and was washing his face by a fountain. Then his card deck vibrated, and Shido Suzaku

appeared, and told Ren that the fight has just began. Ren, who was still in a mood swing said,

he's not in a mood, but Shido said that a Zodiac fighter is waiting for him. Ren looked skeptical,

but went to the place where Shido told him. There he saw a Zodiac fighter standing. It was Tenbiza.

And Tenbiza taunted Ren to challenge him. Ren changed to Knight and both entered the Digimon

world via the random portal that appeared. Ren activated his Sword Vent, and went for the offensive.

But Tenbiza's warping abilities prevented Knight from hitting him, and Knight activated the Survive card,

and activated the Final Vent. But Tenbiza activated his Sword Vent, and his Gold Saber plowed through

Knight's Survive Final Vent, causing Knight to revert back to his default form. Tenbiza then beat the hell

out of Knight, knocking him to the ground. Knight then played possum, and Tenbiza took the bait.

Knight then stabbed Tenbiza in the chest, killing him. Tenbiza then "dispersed", and Knight, in a euphoric

reaction, screamed in shock, as he killed a person for the first time, believing that blood has spilled in his

hands.

**To Be Continued… **

**Sarara** by Becky

(2nd ending song from **Mirmo de Pon**)

Atsui moufu ni kurumattemo

Kimi no ano mukumori koishii

Nido to koi wa shinai nantene

Karada marumeteta hi

Kumo ga kireta RUBY no sora e

Kaze ni sarawareru hanabira

Kirei sugite nakitakunaru yo

Mirai nijinde yuku

Jiyuu ga konna ni mo ima kurushii nante

Machi ni chitte shimai sou na yume nigirishimeteru

Sarara sarara nagarete sarara

Sore ga kimi no sadame naraba

Yasashii tsuyosa nokoshite kureta

Kimi ni mata aitai

Bukiyou na ikikata shika dekinai keredo

Atsui kokoro wa mada sametenai dakara ikiteru

Sarara sarara yurarete sarara

Sorega kimi no yuku michi nara

Kondo aeru basho wa doko darou

Zutto wasurenai yo

Sarara sarara nagarete sarara

Sore ga kimi no sadame naraba

Yasashii tsuyosa nokoshite kureta

Kimi ni mata aitai

Sarara... genki de ite

Mata aeru hi made

This was one of my favorite theme songs, and it fits here as this fic's ending theme.

Ok, now. Three down, nine to go.

Ohitsujiza (Aries), then Uoza (Pisces), and now Tenbiza (Libra). So who's next?

And sorry for the short chapter. The next chapters will be longer.

**Preview:**

Ryuki takes on the Digimons near Lab 401 with some assistance, who is also a Zodiac fighter.


	74. The Return of Leo

**Koudoutai: Fight for the Future**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! And welcome to Book 3 of Koudoutai. I wish to thank the

readers, and reviewers for reading and reviewing Koudoutai: The New Enemy, and the side

stories that I've written, and for reading Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back. I really appreciate

it. And now, it's time to get a move on, and on to the story!

For those who are new here, **READ KOUDOUTAI: THE NEW ENEMY and **

**KOUDOUTAI: THE ZODIAC STRIKES BACK**. These two fics are prequels, so read

them first before going here.

**Disclaimer**:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider Ryuki is owned by Ishimori Productions

CLAMP School is owned by CLAMP

- - -

As Shinji races outside of the Tokyo University, he saw the portal appearing behind the school,

and a Digimon was about to come out. Shinji took out his card deck, and changed into his Zodiac

armor, and pushed the Digimon back into the portal. Ryuki didn't realize that someone had seen

him change. It was the scientists who threw Shinji out of Lab 401.

- - -

**Rise **by Origa

(Opening song from **Ghost In The Shell: Stand Alone Complex 2nd Gig**)

I'm a soldier, znachit ya

I otvyetchik i sud'ya

Ya stoyu na dvukh kontsakh ognya

Ogibaya virazhi, obgonyaya smyert' i zhizn'

Ya byegu srazit'sya s tyen'yu lzhi

skol'ko b nityey nye plyol obman

pokazhyet lik svyeta istina

Save your tears

for the day

when our pain is far behind

on your feet

come with me

we are soldiers stand or die

Save your fears

take your place

save them for the judgement day

fast and free

follow me

time to make the sacrifice

we rise or fall

I'm a soldier, born to stand

in this waking hell I am

witnessing more than I can compute

pray myself we don't forget

lies, betrayed and the oppressed

please give me the strength to be the truth

people facing the fire together

if we don't, we'll lose all we have found

repeat

Za myechtoyu nakray propasti

Lish' tol'ko tak mozhno mir spasti

Ty nye plach',

Slyozy spryach',

Ved' nastanyet novyy den'

Tvoy ogon'

Sogryevat'

Budyet tysyachi syerdets

A syeychas podnimis'

Spryach' podal'shye bol' i strakh

Pobyedit tot, kto prav

Znay, chto vsyo v tvoikh rukakh

repeat

I like the music from Origa, even though I found out that she was Russian, and that the music is

a good opening song for any anime, whether its theme is futuristic or not.

**Shishiza's Comeback **

Inside the Digimon world, Ryuki was surprised, as he sees a pair of Tomahawkmons (Digimons

dressed like American Indians) ready to attack. But suddenly, Shishiza appeared, and carries with

him a new visor, which is in a form of a battleaxe. Shishiza then lunged forward, and attacked the

red-colored Tomahawkmon.

Ryuki, wanting to end the fight, inserted the Survive card, and was upgraded into his survive form.

The battle lasted for five minutes, in which Shishiza activated the Final Vent, while Ryuki activated

the Shoot Vent. The two Tomahawkmons met their dooms after Ryuki and Shishiza finished off

their opponents.

As Ryuki reverted back to its original, Zodiac form, Shishiza quietly left. Ryuki calls out for Shishiza,

but didn't reply.

Three minutes later, Shinji ran towards Lab 401, and saw the two scientists who were about to close

the doors when Shinji came, and begs them not to close the door. The scientist with the eyeglasses

took out the Leo card deck and said, "I thank you for assisting me, but I cannot entertain you right

now, for I cannot trust you just yet. You may not be willing to end the Zodiac war.". After that, the

door closed, amid Shinji's pleas to wait.

After three minutes, Shinji left Tokyo University, not noticing that the scientist and his assistant were

watching him. "He is considered to be dangerous even if he's innocent. We have to watch out for him.".

Says the scientist. His assistant agrees as well.

**To Be Continued… **

**Sarara** by Becky

(2nd ending song from **Mirmo de Pon**)

Atsui moufu ni kurumattemo

Kimi no ano mukumori koishii

Nido to koi wa shinai nantene

Karada marumeteta hi

Kumo ga kireta RUBY no sora e

Kaze ni sarawareru hanabira

Kirei sugite nakitakunaru yo

Mirai nijinde yuku

Jiyuu ga konna ni mo ima kurushii nante

Machi ni chitte shimai sou na yume nigirishimeteru

Sarara sarara nagarete sarara

Sore ga kimi no sadame naraba

Yasashii tsuyosa nokoshite kureta

Kimi ni mata aitai

Bukiyou na ikikata shika dekinai keredo

Atsui kokoro wa mada sametenai dakara ikiteru

Sarara sarara yurarete sarara

Sorega kimi no yuku michi nara

Kondo aeru basho wa doko darou

Zutto wasurenai yo

Sarara sarara nagarete sarara

Sore ga kimi no sadame naraba

Yasashii tsuyosa nokoshite kureta

Kimi ni mata aitai

Sarara... genki de ite

Mata aeru hi made

This was one of my favorite theme songs, and it fits here as this fic's ending theme.

Ok, what gives? Isn't Saturou Toujou the weilder of the Leo card deck? How come it fell into

the hands of a scientist?

And speaking of which, where's Saturou?

**Preview:**

Ren manages to get over the first death of a Zodiac fighter on his hands, and goes on an

obsessed fury to take out the rest of the Zodiac fighters. His next target is Asakura

(aka Mizugameza / Aquarius). And Asakura is scheduled to be transferred to a maximum security

area at Sapporo. Shinji and Yuri deduced what Ren is going to do, and are going to stop him.

Asakura, on the other hand, contemplates on making a daring escape, but he has to make a thorough

plan to make a timed jailbreak and to get his card deck back.


	75. Runaway Prisoner

**Koudoutai: Fight for the Future**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! And welcome to Book 3 of Koudoutai. I wish to thank

the readers, and reviewers for reading and reviewing Koudoutai: The New Enemy, and

the side stories that I've written, and for reading Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back.

I really appreciate it. And now, it's time to get a move on, and on to the story!

For those who are new here, **READ KOUDOUTAI: THE NEW ENEMY and **

**KOUDOUTAI: THE ZODIAC STRIKES BACK**. These two fics are prequels, so

read them first before going here.

**Disclaimer**:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider Ryuki is owned by Ishimori Productions

CLAMP School is owned by CLAMP

- - -

Roppongi Police Station. A detained Takeshi Asakura awaits his lawyer to bring him

is personal belongings, which includes his card deck. He was sure that his lawyer would

not turn down his request. But to his surprise, It was Suichi Kitaoka who came, and told

him that his lawyer had suffered a bad stomach due to food poisoning, and therefore he

couldn't get his things back. Kitaoka said that he is scheduled to move out to Hokkaido

Prison within this minute so that he can "meet" with his fellow "psychopaths". Several guards

arrived, and escorted the restrained Asakura to the escort van. Asakura glared at Kitaoka

as he was being led out of the Roppongi Police Station.

- - -

**Rise **by Origa

(Opening song from **Ghost In The Shell: Stand Alone Complex 2nd Gig**)

I'm a soldier, znachit ya

I otvyetchik i sud'ya

Ya stoyu na dvukh kontsakh ognya

Ogibaya virazhi, obgonyaya smyert' i zhizn'

Ya byegu srazit'sya s tyen'yu lzhi

skol'ko b nityey nye plyol obman

pokazhyet lik svyeta istina

Save your tears

for the day

when our pain is far behind

on your feet

come with me

we are soldiers stand or die

Save your fears

take your place

save them for the judgement day

fast and free

follow me

time to make the sacrifice

we rise or fall

I'm a soldier, born to stand

in this waking hell I am

witnessing more than I can compute

pray myself we don't forget

lies, betrayed and the oppressed

please give me the strength to be the truth

people facing the fire together

if we don't, we'll lose all we have found

repeat

Za myechtoyu nakray propasti

Lish' tol'ko tak mozhno mir spasti

Ty nye plach',

Slyozy spryach',

Ved' nastanyet novyy den'

Tvoy ogon'

Sogryevat'

Budyet tysyachi syerdets

A syeychas podnimis'

Spryach' podal'shye bol' i strakh

Pobyedit tot, kto prav

Znay, chto vsyo v tvoikh rukakh

repeat

I like the music from Origa, even though I found out that she was Russian, and that the

music is a good opening song for any anime, whether its theme is futuristic or not.

**The Daring Escape **

Outside the Roppongi Police Station were several people, ranging from the media, from

the newspaper, including from the ORE Journal, to local authorities, up to several onlookers.

Kyuu, Megumi and Kinta of DDS were also there, having heard of the news from several

people after leaving CLAMP School. Kinta was wondering why Kyuu wanted to see Asakura

being taken out to the Hokkaido Prison, while Megumi was worried that if something went

wrong, they'd be pulled into a crossfire. But Hongou Tatsumi and Daisuke came and told

Kyuu and the others that Daisuke persuaded Houngou to come here in case Asakura tries

to escape. Kyuu and Megumi sighed in relief.

At CLAMP School, several students and teachers, including Nokoru, Suoh and Akira, were

glued on the TV monitor at the school's quadrangle as they watch the live feed of Asakura's

transfer to Hokkaido's Maximum Security Prison.

Back t the police station, Ren was sitting on his bike on one corner, while Shinji and Yuri were

standing on another corner, keeping an eye on Ren, after noticing that Ren became emotionally

unstable after Eri's condition worsen. Yuri became worried that Ren may have become motivated

in taking his frutration out on the other Zodiac fighters. Hence, they decided to tail him in case he

tries something reckless, and might put himself in trouble.

Five minutes later, Asakura was being led out of the Roppongi Police Station, still wrapped in a

strait jacket, but minus the face guard. He was loaded inside the police van and drove off. Police

escorts in three police cars soon followed. Ren then started his motorcycle and trailed off. Yuri

then went to their rented car, but was tripped by someone, causing her to fall to the ground,

right in front of a car that was cruising fast, not stopping. Shinji saw this and pulled her out of

the way, before she was about to be run over. After that close call, Yuri and Shinji then boarded

their car, and sped off, going after the police escort.

Inside the police van, three of Asakura's police watchers were keeping an eye on him, despite

the tight security on his body. One of the police escorts blinked his eyes when Asakura took out

a card from his mouth (probably a magic trick, hey magicians did this and maybe Asakura did that

by watching TV. Nevertheless, I leave that to you to decide). It was the card of Metal-Ohitsu. As

the escort was about to take the card, a yellow square appeared, and Metal-Ohitsu came out, and

began to kill the three escorts., and then freed Asakura from his restraints. The driver and his

co-escort were wondering what was going on, but their questions were answered, as Asakura and

Metal-Ohitsu grabbed them , and killed them. The van began to sway, as there was no driver holding

the steering wheels. But after a minute, the van stopped swaying, but increased its speed. The other

escorts then realized that Asakura was free, and went after him. Ren, Shinji, Yuri, Houngou, and

the four DDS students also realized this, and went after them.

One of the police cars managed to get close to Asakura and began to bang the van on its side, but

Asakura retaliated, and the police car crashed on the center island, blocking the other escorts' path,

but Ren and Shinji's vehicles managed to get through. Houngou's car didn't, and the passengers

got off their car. As Houngou was looking around to come up with a plan, Daisuke looked at V-Mon

and told him to evolve.

**- - - START DIGIMON EVOLVE SEQUENCE - - - **

Daisuke: Digi-egg up!

V-Mon armor digi-volves…to Fladramon!

**- - - END DIGIMON EVOLVE SEQUENCE - - - **

Houngou stared in surprise at this as Fladramon and Daisuke flew off to go after Asakura, leaving

Hongou, Megumi and Kinta behind, while Kyuu tagged along with Daisuke.

After several kilometers away, the police van's engines gave in, and left the van, taking his card deck

with him (Metal-Ohitsu took the card deck from one of the police escorts). Ren stopped and was

about to give chase, when Shinji grappled him, trying to stop him. Yuri then received a mobile phone

call from Mimi, who was in the hospital to check on Eri. Mimi told Yuri that Eri has awaken from her

coma, and that she's looking for Ren. Yuri then saw Ren strangling Shinji just to get him to let go.

Yuri tried to tell Ren to stop, but after he didn't reply, she slapped Ren, then burst into tears, as she

told Ren that Eri was already awoke, that she no longer in coma. Ren was surprised by this, as Yuri

told him that Shinji will stop Asakura, while he was told to go to the hospital. Ren then left, as she

saw Asakura changed to Mizugameza and entered the portal, which shut itself close. Shinji tries to

look for a way to get inside the Digimon world, when Fladramon came, and Daisuke brought a laptop

with him. Shinji then changed to Ryuki, and he and Daisuke entered the Digimon world, while Kyuu

stayed behind.

Inside the Digimon wolrd, the area that Mizugameza was in resembles a port area, and was looking

around for another portal to complete his escape when Ryuki, Daisuke and Fladramon came out

from a PC, and confronted him. Daisuke then told Mizugameza to turn himself in, causing Mizugameza

to laugh maniacally, and inserted a card into the Veno Visor. "**ADVENTO**". Venosnaker appeared

and coiled itself around Fladramon. Ryuki decided to end this fight, and activated the Survive card,

upgrading his armored form. Asakura, however, wasn't intimidated, and inserted another card into

the Veno Visor. "**FINAL** **VENTO**". Metal-Ohitsu came and Mizugameza straddled onto its shoulder,

acting as a lance carrying the Metal Horn, as the Ram Digimon charged towards Daisuke and Ryuki.

Daisuke went out of the way, Ryuki inserted a card into the upgraded Drag Visor. "**ADVENTO**".

Dragreder appeared, and evolved into Dragranzer, and went behind Metal-Ohitsu, who was still

performing the Heavy Pressure Final Vent, and whipped them with its tail causing Metal-Ohitsu and

Mizugameza to trip over, disrupting their Final Vent sequence.

Mizugameza was pissed and inserted another card into the Veno Visor. "**UNITE VENTO**".

Venosnaker released Fladramon, as he joins Exo-Diver and went towards a standing Metal-Ohitsu

and merged into Genocider. Daisuke and Ryuki braced themselves as Fladramon went for the offensive

but was struck down by Genocider's blaster, knocking him down and reverted back to V-Mon.

Then a voice boomed. "**FREEZE VENTO**". And in an instant, Genocider was frozen solid. Mizugameza

and Ryuki looked around if there was someone else. Daisuke, however, recognized the voice and

what just happened. "It's Shishiza." Daisuke said. Mizugameza then recalled Shishiza, and realized that

he hasn't seen him since interfering in his fights with The Tenjho Tenge crew and for killing Otomeza

(see Aquarius vs. Tenjho Tenge and Aquarius vs Virgo chapters) . Mizugameza then shouted, "Were

are you, you coward?! Show yourself!". Then in an instant, a voice boomed. "**FINAL VENTO**".

Animus appeared from behind, shedding its metallic skin, revealing itself as a Digimon, and stabbed

Mizugameza from behind with its claws, and dragged him towards a waiting Shishiza, who was

brandishing his Strike Vent. Mizugameza managed to deliver a kick on Animus' neck, causing the

lion Digimon to release its prey, but the damage was done, and Mizugameza laid on the floor, bleeding,

and passed out. Daisuke and Ryuki stared in confusion, as Shishiza left the Digimon world via the PC.

Daisuke and Ryuki then tended to the unconscious Mizugameza. Daisuke then removed his card deck,

and Asakura reverted to normal, and Ryuki removed his. Genocider remained frozen, ensuring that it

won't wake up for a long time. As the police arrived, they saw an unconscious Asakura lying on the

ground. They were clueless on how this happened, while Daisuke and Shinji were hiding behind a

set of crates..

Fifteen minutes later, Daisuke and Shinji came out of the crates after the police left, while Kyuu was

approaching them after talking with the police, and when the three met, they saw a screaming Yuri

being pulled into a black square that materialized in front of a car window, while V-Mon tried to pull

her out. By the time they arrived, Yuri was pulled inside and the black square closed, and V-Mon

was thrown outside. "Daisuke, someone took Yuri inside!", V-Mon exclaimed. Daisuke then pulled

out his laptop and opened the gate to the Digimon world. Daisuke then took out his Digi-egg while

Shinji took out his card deck.

**- - - START DIGIMON EVOLVE SEQUENCE - - - **

Daisuke: Digi-egg up!

V-Mon...

...armor digi-volves…

...to Fladramon!

**- - - END DIGIMON EVOLVE SEQUENCE - - -**

The metallic belt appeared and Shinji inserted it inside the slot. "Henshin!", and became Ryuki and he,

Kyuu and Daisuke and Fladramon entered the Digimon world.

**To Be Continued… **

**Sarara** by Becky

(2nd ending song from **Mirmo de Pon**)

Atsui moufu ni kurumattemo

Kimi no ano mukumori koishii

Nido to koi wa shinai nantene

Karada marumeteta hi

Kumo ga kireta RUBY no sora e

Kaze ni sarawareru hanabira

Kirei sugite nakitakunaru yo

Mirai nijinde yuku

Jiyuu ga konna ni mo ima kurushii nante

Machi ni chitte shimai sou na yume nigirishimeteru

Sarara sarara nagarete sarara

Sore ga kimi no sadame naraba

Yasashii tsuyosa nokoshite kureta

Kimi ni mata aitai

Bukiyou na ikikata shika dekinai keredo

Atsui kokoro wa mada sametenai dakara ikiteru

Sarara sarara yurarete sarara

Sorega kimi no yuku michi nara

Kondo aeru basho wa doko darou

Zutto wasurenai yo

Sarara sarara nagarete sarara

Sore ga kimi no sadame naraba

Yasashii tsuyosa nokoshite kureta

Kimi ni mata aitai

Sarara... genki de ite

Mata aeru hi made

This was one of my favorite theme songs, and it fits here as this fic's ending theme.

Shishiza's back, and just helped Ryuki and Daisuke defeat Mizugameza. Is he a good guy

now, or is it because of the Zodiac wars?

Yuri's being pulled inside the Digimon World. Who was the attacker? And what would the

attacker want with Yuri?

**Preview:**

The attacker will be revealed, and Shishiza's return will be outlined, and Ren talks to Eri

for the first time.

Plus there'll be two new armored fighters not related to the Zodiac fighters who will be introduced.

**A/N**:

The plots that you read from chapters 11 up to here are actually taken from the

**Kamen Rider Ryuki** TV series, from episodes 19 to 29, highlighting Kamen Rider Gai's death to

Kamen Rider Raia's death to the first appearance of Genocider.

From here on, the future plots will be more akin to the Ryuki storyline, but of course the elements

from Detective School Q and Digimon Adventure 02 will still be infused here, so don't worry. Of

course there will be some Digimon villains to contend with.


	76. Sagittarius and his Lover

**Koudoutai: Fight for the Future**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! And welcome to Book 3 of Koudoutai. I wish to thank

the readers, and reviewers for reading and reviewing Koudoutai: The New Enemy, and

the side stories that I've written, and for reading Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back.

I really appreciate it. And now, it's time to get a move on, and on to the story!

For those who are new here, **READ KOUDOUTAI: THE NEW ENEMY and **

**KOUDOUTAI: THE ZODIAC STRIKES BACK**. These two fics are prequels, so

read them first before going here.

**Disclaimer**:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider Ryuki is owned by Ishimori Productions

CLAMP School is owned by CLAMP

- - -

Inside the Digimon world, Yuri staggers backwards as the mysterious armored intruder

brandishes a spiked lance, threatening to slice her apart. The armored intruder, the one who

snatched her, doesn't seem to belong to Zodiac, since the symbol of his card deck has the

marking of an "X" and a circle, and his helmet resembles a cricket. The intruder didn't say

anything, but threatens to kill her, but Fladramon and Ryuki arrived, and managed to get Yuri

away from the intruder. Ryuki activated the Guard Vent and deflected the intruder's sword

strikes, while Fladramon, Kyuu and Daisuke were guarding Yuri. "Shinji, Daisuke, we got to

get you and Yuri out of here, or you'll risk getting evaporated.". Daisuke agreed and told

Ryuki about this. Ryuki nodded and activated the Strike Vent. The intruder then used his

Sword Vent to block the raging flames. As the smoke cleared, Yuri and the others disappeared.

- - -

**Rise **by Origa

(Opening song from **Ghost In The Shell: Stand Alone Complex 2nd Gig**)

I'm a soldier, znachit ya

I otvyetchik i sud'ya

Ya stoyu na dvukh kontsakh ognya

Ogibaya virazhi, obgonyaya smyert' i zhizn'

Ya byegu srazit'sya s tyen'yu lzhi

skol'ko b nityey nye plyol obman

pokazhyet lik svyeta istina

Save your tears

for the day

when our pain is far behind

on your feet

come with me

we are soldiers stand or die

Save your fears

take your place

save them for the judgement day

fast and free

follow me

time to make the sacrifice

we rise or fall

I'm a soldier, born to stand

in this waking hell I am

witnessing more than I can compute

pray myself we don't forget

lies, betrayed and the oppressed

please give me the strength to be the truth

people facing the fire together

if we don't, we'll lose all we have found

repeat

Za myechtoyu nakray propasti

Lish' tol'ko tak mozhno mir spasti

Ty nye plach',

Slyozy spryach',

Ved' nastanyet novyy den'

Tvoy ogon'

Sogryevat'

Budyet tysyachi syerdets

A syeychas podnimis'

Spryach' podal'shye bol' i strakh

Pobyedit tot, kto prav

Znay, chto vsyo v tvoikh rukakh

repeat

I like the music from Origa, even though I found out that she was Russian, and that the

music is a good opening song for any anime, whether its theme is futuristic or not.

**Eri and the Knight **

At the real world, Shinji, Yuri, Daisuke, Kyuu and V-Mon safely got out of laptop, and

turned it off, then looked around to see if there are any yellow squares. After seeing that

the coast is clear, they slowly went to their rented car. All were baffled at who the mysterious

armored attacker was, and why its armor and card deck were similar to the ones that the

Zodiac were using. Yuri hinted that the reason why she was being targeted may have something

to do with her brother being associated with the Zodiac. Daisuke, Kyuu and Shinji told her

not to think that way, but Shinji then recalled what Miyuki Tezuka told her before dying.

"Look after Yuri, for she will be in danger later on.".

At laboratory 101, two persons approached a scientist, who was working on an experiment.

"We're sorry, sir. We failed to kill Yuri Suzaku. The red armored Zodiac fighter and the Digimon

interfered." Says the man, who was the scientist's assistant. "But Mizugameza is out of the way.".

says the other man. It was Saturou Toujou. The scientist nodded and said, "It's alright, Nakamura,

Saturou. There will be other times. For now, we must focus on the two Zodiac fighters who are

guarding Yuri Suzaku. They're the ones who must go. We're the real heroes, not them." The

scientist proclaimed.

Later that night, Shinji and Yuri arrived at the Kyoto General Hospital to visit Ren and Eri.

Shinji received a call on his mobile phone. It was his boss at the ORE Journal. And Shinji

jumped from his skin upon hearing the words "YOU'RE FIRED!". This is because Shinji missed

several days of work, and Shinji sped off, hoping to persuade his boss not to terminate him. Yuri

then went inside the hospital to visit Ren and Eri.

The following day, at CLAMP School, Kyuu and Daisuke told Class A, Q, and the rest of

Class C about the mysterious armored fighter that took Yuri inside the Digimon world. V-Mon

added that the card deck and the matellic belt of the mysterious armored fighter were similar to

that of the Zodiac fighters, and said that Yuri was their target. The three sections of DDS were

baffled on why the mysterious fighter was targeting Yuri. Ken and Koushiro arrived, and said

that they believed that the strange phenomenon, the random appearance of the portals, and the

Zodiac wars were perpetrated by the Zodiac's mysterious benefactor. Ken then told them that

the 2nd Kaniza, Roy Mustang, was there and learned only few information regarding this, and

Principal Dan was told that Sasoriza was actually his younger brother, Ichigo Dan, aka Itsuro

Takimazawa. Class Q, A, and C were surprised to hear this. Ken then told the others about how

he learned about this.

- - - FLASHBACK - - -

Yesterday afternoon, at the CLAMP School conference room, Ken, Koushiro and Mimi were

discussing with Principal Dan about how and why the portals linking the human world and the

Digimon world keep appearing randomly at random times, and that the wild Digimons were now

capable of consuming humans. While in the middle of the discussion, Roy Mustang came in and

told everyone his theory about their discussion. "All of this is the work of Shido Suzaku, the

Zodiac's benefactor. He was the one who gave the Zodiac their weapons, and it turns out that

their battle robots are actually Digimons." Ken and Koushiro were shocked to hear this, and

Principal Dan became a bit alarmed but fascinated by Mustang's theory. "And how do you know

all of this?". Mustang smirked at Principal Dan's query, and showed his Kaniza card deck. Ken

looked a bit surprised at seeing the card deck, recalling his last battle with Masashi Sudo, the original

Kaniza. Mustang then told them how he entered Zodiac with minimal suspicion. He told them that

he came met with Kitaoka and made it appeared that he was corrupt, just like Sudo, and soon he

was inducted into Zodiac, and while inside Zodiac, he learned all he could about the Zodiac, their

mysterious benefactor, their past activities, and their upcoming plans. Once he was debriefed about

their plans, he secretly told his superiors about the Zodiac's plans, and his superiors then called DDS,

and the rest is history. Mustang then told everyone inside the conference room that the Zodiac is

disbanded, and that Shido Suzaku has created a battle royal among Zodiac fighters, with the sole

survivor will get the wish he or she desires. And so the discussion went on until late at night.

- - - END FLASHBACK - - -

"So Shido is the elder brother of Yuri…but why create the Zodiac? And why disband it when they

still have the chance to find replacements?" Kyuu wondered. "I believe that there's a reason for this.

All that the Zodiac went through, and then had them fight each other just for the sake of a prize, it

seems that there's a deep reason. Take note, according to Mustang, the Zodiac has less than15

weeks to defeat the other Zodiac fighters. And there's a deadline to that. We have to inform Yuri

about this. So that she'll be prepared for any eventuality." Ken told the others.

At the Kyoto General Hospital, Ren was watching Eri sleeping. He was relieved that she was awake,

and now resolved to fight only the wild Digimons, and not hunt the other Zodiac fighters. When Eri

woke up, Ren told her not to strain herself. Both exchange pleasantries, but Ren avoided answering

questions regarding the accident at the bar where Dark Wind appeared. Their sweet talk was

interrupted when her physician called Ren. Five minutes later, the doctor told Ren that there's a

possibility that Eri might slip back into comatose state, as he showed Ren the x-ray results. Ren

realized that this was Shido Suzaku's doing. He then realized that he has to win the Zodiac wars

in order to fully heal Eri from her condition. Ren then went out to think things out.

2 pm, Eri secretly went out of the hospital, and went to a downtown area, and sat on a bench, as

she was getting weaker. She then noticed that a portal was appearing, and out came a Bullmon. But

before the Bulmon was about to pounce on Eri, Dark Wind emerged from the portal and drove off

the Bullmon. Eri then stared at Dark Wind, as her memories about the bat Digimon returned, and since

Dark Wind recognized Eri, the bat Digimon started to consider having her as a snack, but Ren came

on time, and told Dark wind to leave her alone. Dark wind did so, and prevented a Star-Bullmon from

entering the human world. Ren saw this and activated the metallic belt, slipped his card deck into the

belt and said "Henshin!", and Ren changed into his armored form of Knight. Knight then entered the

portal and went after the two bull Digimons. Eri mustered the strength to go inside the portal. There

she saw the Digimon world, but was about to fall to the ground when Taichi and Yamato

(with Agumon and Gabumon) came and held her. Taichi was about to take her outside, but Eri insisted

on staying. The three humans then saw Knight taking on the two Bull Digimons, and saw Ryuki

(who entered the Digimon world via the PC) joining the fight. Soon Knight and Ryuki activated their

Survive cards and activated their Final Vents, and defeated the two Wild Digimons. Ren saw Eri with

Taichi and Yamato, and quietly exited the portal. Ryuki was baffled, and he and the rest left the portal

before shutting down.

After leaving the portal, Ren boarded his motorcycle, but saw Eri crying, saying that it was her fault why

Ren was doing this, but Ren told her that this was his decision, and said that he'll do whatever he can

to save her. He then drove off, leaving a crying Eri, and a silent Shinji, Yamato and Taichi behind.

**To Be Continued… **

**Sarara** by Becky

(2nd ending song from **Mirmo de Pon**)

Atsui moufu ni kurumattemo

Kimi no ano mukumori koishii

Nido to koi wa shinai nantene

Karada marumeteta hi

Kumo ga kireta RUBY no sora e

Kaze ni sarawareru hanabira

Kirei sugite nakitakunaru yo

Mirai nijinde yuku

Jiyuu ga konna ni mo ima kurushii nante

Machi ni chitte shimai sou na yume nigirishimeteru

Sarara sarara nagarete sarara

Sore ga kimi no sadame naraba

Yasashii tsuyosa nokoshite kureta

Kimi ni mata aitai

Bukiyou na ikikata shika dekinai keredo

Atsui kokoro wa mada sametenai dakara ikiteru

Sarara sarara yurarete sarara

Sorega kimi no yuku michi nara

Kondo aeru basho wa doko darou

Zutto wasurenai yo

Sarara sarara nagarete sarara

Sore ga kimi no sadame naraba

Yasashii tsuyosa nokoshite kureta

Kimi ni mata aitai

Sarara... genki de ite

Mata aeru hi made

This was one of my favorite theme songs, and it fits here as this fic's ending theme.

Very dramatic, eh? After all the fighting and action, I decided to input a little dramatic WAFF

scene in for some good plot part.

**Preview:**

Ren spends his last moments with Eri before she slips back into a coma, and Ryuki

fought with the mysterious armored fighter again when he attempts to abduct Yuri anew,

while Class Q gets to fight with some wild Digimons.

**A/N**:

The plots that you read from chapters 11 up to here are actually taken from the

**Kamen Rider Ryuki** TV series, from episodes 19 to 29, highlighting Kamen Rider Gai's

death to Kamen Rider Raia's death to the first appearance of Genocider.

From here on, the future plots will be more akin to the Ryuki storyline, but of course the

elements from Detective School Q and Digimon Adventure 02 will still be infused here,

so don't worry. Of course there will be some Digimon villains to contend with.


	77. The Alternative Fighter Revealed

**Koudoutai: Fight for the Future**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! And welcome to Book 3 of Koudoutai. I wish to thank the

readers, and reviewers for reading and reviewing Koudoutai: The New Enemy, and the side

stories that I've written, and for reading Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back. I really

appreciate it. And now, it's time to get a move on, and on to the story!

For those who are new here, **READ KOUDOUTAI: THE NEW ENEMY and **

**KOUDOUTAI: THE ZODIAC STRIKES BACK**. These two fics are prequels, so read

them first before going here.

**Disclaimer**:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider Ryuki is owned by Ishimori Productions

CLAMP School is owned by CLAMP

- - -

After leaving the portal, Ren boarded his motorcycle, but saw Eri crying, saying that it was her

fault why Ren was doing this, but Ren told her that this was his decision, and said that he do

whatever he can to save her. He then drove off, leaving a crying Eri, and a silent Shinji, Yamato

and Taichi behind.

The following day, at the Kyoto General Hospital, Hikari and Daisuke were concerned as Eri

was crying even in her sleep, muttering that Ren was fighting all the wild Digimons just for her.

Daisuke was a bit pissed that Ren was out fighting when he should be here with Eri. Hikari was

a bit rattled, as Ren was worried over Eri, while Eri was emotionally distressed, and wondered

what they could do to help.

- - -

**Rise **by Origa

(Opening song from **Ghost In The Shell: Stand Alone Complex 2nd Gig**)

I'm a soldier, znachit ya

I otvyetchik i sud'ya

Ya stoyu na dvukh kontsakh ognya

Ogibaya virazhi, obgonyaya smyert' i zhizn'

Ya byegu srazit'sya s tyen'yu lzhi

skol'ko b nityey nye plyol obman

pokazhyet lik svyeta istina

Save your tears

for the day

when our pain is far behind

on your feet

come with me

we are soldiers stand or die

Save your fears

take your place

save them for the judgement day

fast and free

follow me

time to make the sacrifice

we rise or fall

I'm a soldier, born to stand

in this waking hell I am

witnessing more than I can compute

pray myself we don't forget

lies, betrayed and the oppressed

please give me the strength to be the truth

people facing the fire together

if we don't, we'll lose all we have found

repeat

Za myechtoyu nakray propasti

Lish' tol'ko tak mozhno mir spasti

Ty nye plach',

Slyozy spryach',

Ved' nastanyet novyy den'

Tvoy ogon'

Sogryevat'

Budyet tysyachi syerdets

A syeychas podnimis'

Spryach' podal'shye bol' i strakh

Pobyedit tot, kto prav

Znay, chto vsyo v tvoikh rukakh

repeat

I like the music from Origa, even though I found out that she was Russian, and that the music is

a good opening song for any anime, whether its theme is futuristic or not.

**Lonely Soldier**

At Laboratory 101, Saturou Toujou was berating his ally, Hajime Nakamura for not doing his

job on taking out Yuri Suzaku. Nakamura reasoned that he couldn't take out Yuri Suzaku due

to Ryuki's repeated interference (several hours ago, Nakamura, in his armored form, managed

to spot Yuri, and was about to take her, but Ryuki showed up, and they fought to a standstill,

but due to the strange phenomenon that happened inside the Digimon world, humans can only

stay there for a few minutes before their bodies start to evaporate. Nakamura was the first to

feel the effects, and was forced to flee, while Ryuki left the Digimon world via the yellow square

before he was completely evaporated). Nakamura seemed to lose his top and was going to smash

everything in his path, but the mastermind, the scientist named Professor Hideyuki Kagawa, calmed

Nakamura down. "Relax. It all part of the job, be patient. Remember, we're heroes, our intentions

are pure. And we're bound to suffer setbacks. But this I promise you: in the end we'll emerge

victorious, and the world will acknowledge us as heroes.". Nakamura seemed to calm down and

decided to leave for now, but not before giving Saturou a warning. "You better leave me alone. If

I'm assigned to a job, I'll do it my way. So you better stay out of my way.". Nakamura left, leaving

a glaring Saturou behind. Professor Kagawa just stood there, silent, as he was now thinking of calming

his two assistants and get them to work together. "Shido Suzaku…you're malevolence will soon come

to an end…" the scientist thought.

Class Q, who learned of Eri's supposed recovery from Daisuke, came to the Kyoto Hospital to pay

her a visit. Megumi was a bit worried as she noticed that, while sleeping, Eri's eyelids were a bit swollen,

no doubt from her continuous crying. Yuri was also there, and told Class Q about Eri discovering Ren's

identity as a Zodiac fighter. Ryu was silent the whole time, as he couldn't interject himself into the discussion,

since his whole life he was surrounded by Pluto until he bolted out, and was slowly learning about love and

compassion, and other emotional stuff.

Later that night, Ren in his armored form, was fighting three Cannomons (Digimons whose bodies resembled

a cannon) inside the Digimon world, at the rooftop of an abandoned building. Despite firing their ammos,

the three Cannomons couldn't get a clear shot against Ren. After Ren hurled the three Cannomons in one

corner, Ren activated the Final Vent, the Hisshou Zan (or the Flying Drill; a move which Dark Wind was

mounted on Knight's back, and after jumping high, Knight descends, and his "cape" wraps around him,

taking the form of a spinning drill), and the three Cannomons were killed. After that he emerged from the

portal and saw Shinji standing by. "Ren…do you know that Eri will be going to be comatose again?".

Ren looked at Shinji and said, "Yes, I know. That's why I'm doing this. And it seems that Shido is

determined to get us all to fight each other, and the other Zodiac fighters.". Ren then left, leaving a

stunned Shinji.

10 am, Yuri was walking by the corridors of the hospital to visit Eri. Shinji was trailing behind Yuri

when a black square appeared, and the head of the mysterious armored fighter appeared. Seeing that

no one was around, Shinji took out his card deck, and a metallic belt appeared, and Shinji chanted

"Henshin!", and Shinji changed to Ryuki, and pushed the armored fighter back into the yellow square,

and the two were now inside the Digimon world. Yuri, fortunately, didn't notice the commotion, and

went inside Eri's room.

At the Digimon world, Ryuki and the armored fighter traded punches, yet neither one of them gave in.

The armored fighter then took a card from his card deck (the card was different from the cards used by

the Zodiac, as the armored fighter's Advent cards has a design of the alchemy system), and inserted it

sideways (like a card swiped in an office or call centers), into the Visor and "burned". A female voice

was heard from his Visor confirming the card's insertion. "**SWORD VENTO**". A spiked lance appeared

in front of the armored fighter, and went after Ryuki. Ryuki activated his Sword Vent, and the two fighters

fought until Ryuki disarmed his opponent. But instead of apprehending him, Ryuki told the intruder to

leave Yuri alone. As Ryuki turned his back, the armored attacker inserted another card into the Visor.

"**ACCELE VENTO**". The armored attacker then got up, and moved to fast speeds, and immediately

grabbed his sword, and moved swiftly towards Ryuki, striking him down. As the armored attacker was

about to insert another card into his Visor, a male voice was heard. "**FINAL VENTO**". Animus appeared

and stabbed the armored attacker, then dragged him towards a waiting armored fighter: Shishiza. Shishiza

the stabbed the armored attacker on his stomach area, shattering his card deck, then threw him towards

Ryuki. Ryuki then saw the armored attacker's armor "shattered", revealing his identity: Hajime Nakamura!

Ryuki then tended to Nakamura, but before Nakamura could utter a word, he slowly evaporated, and Ryuki

carried the fallen Nakamura towards the opening portal, but before Ryuki reaches the portal's exit, Nakamura

screamed in agony as he completely evaporated, and nothing was left of him. Ryuki was very much dismayed

by this, and Shishiza walked past by him, as if nothing happened, and as soon as they exited the portal, they

were outside a mall, with no one around. Shishiza then reverted back to his alter-ego, Saturou Toujou. Ryuki

then reverted back to normal and asked Saturou why he was doing this, and why did he save him. Saturou lied

to Shinji by claiming that he was duped into thinking that Yuri was the root cause of the Zodiac wars, and

that by killing her and her brother, the portals that keep appearing will shut down and earth will be saved,

and he and Professor Kagawa will be branded as "heroes". Saturou then left, leaving a baffled Shinji behind.

He then decided to check on Yuri and Eri by going to the hospital.

At the hospital, Yuri was watching Eri, who was staring at the ceiling. She was told by doctors that anytime

Eri will slip back to coma. At that moment, Ren burst in and carried Eri, then heading out of the room. The

doctors were about to stop Ren but Yuri persuaded the doctors to let him go, claiming that this might help

matters.

Shinji arrived at the hospital lobby, only to see Ren carrying Eri in his arms. He then watched as Ren and

Eri boarded his motorcycle and sped off.

Ren and Eri arrived at the Idzumo Bay, sitting by the edge of the sea wall, watching the sunset. Eri then asks

Ren that when she wakes up again, will the fighting be over. Ren said yes, and telling her that he will only fight

wild Digimons and no one else, and that when She wakes up, everything will be over, for all the things he was

doing was all for Eri. Eri smiled and hugged Ren. Ren then hugged Eri in return, and the hug lasted for 10 minutes,

then Ren felt that Eri's body was getting a bit heavy. Looking at her, Ren realized that Eri was once again in a

coma, and carefully brought her back to the hospital, where Shinji and Yuri were waiting by the lobby. They

were silent upon seeing Ren carrying an unconscious Eri to the doctors.

At Laboratory 101, an angry Professor Kagawa berated Saturou for killing off Nakamura instead of Ryuki.

While Saturou offered no defense for his actions, Kagawa told Saturou to think first before doing something

reckless. After Saturou left, Kagawa then opened his desk and took out what appeared to be a card deck

identical to that of Nakamura, but this time with two zeroes engraved on the deck.

**To Be Continued… **

**Sarara** by Becky

(2nd ending song from **Mirmo de Pon**)

Atsui moufu ni kurumattemo

Kimi no ano mukumori koishii

Nido to koi wa shinai nantene

Karada marumeteta hi

Kumo ga kireta RUBY no sora e

Kaze ni sarawareru hanabira

Kirei sugite nakitakunaru yo

Mirai nijinde yuku

Jiyuu ga konna ni mo ima kurushii nante

Machi ni chitte shimai sou na yume nigirishimeteru

Sarara sarara nagarete sarara

Sore ga kimi no sadame naraba

Yasashii tsuyosa nokoshite kureta

Kimi ni mata aitai

Bukiyou na ikikata shika dekinai keredo

Atsui kokoro wa mada sametenai dakara ikiteru

Sarara sarara yurarete sarara

Sorega kimi no yuku michi nara

Kondo aeru basho wa doko darou

Zutto wasurenai yo

Sarara sarara nagarete sarara

Sore ga kimi no sadame naraba

Yasashii tsuyosa nokoshite kureta

Kimi ni mata aitai

Sarara... genki de ite

Mata aeru hi made

This was one of my favorite theme songs, and it fits here as this fic's ending theme.

That was very dramatic, worthy of a love story or a romance novel, but alas, all good things must come to an

end, as Eri goes back into coma, so that Ren will focus on defeating the 12 other Zodiac fighters to win his

wish of Eri's full recovery.

**Preview:**

Professor Kagawa sends Saturou to the Atori Tea House to work there so that he could monitor Yuri Suzaku.

**A/N**:

The plots that you read from chapters 11 up to here are actually taken from the **Kamen Rider Ryuki**

TV series, from episodes 19 to 29, highlighting Kamen Rider Gai's death to Kamen Rider Raia's death

to the first appearance of Genocider.

From here on, the future plots will be more akin to the Ryuki storyline, but of course the elements from

Detective School Q and Digimon Adventure 02 will still be infused here, so don't worry. Of course there

will be some Digimon villains to contend with.


	78. Zodiac Spotlight: Sagittarius

**Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back**

Hi! Welcome to another Supplemental Chapter of Koudoutai. Yeah, yeah, this chapter

was already uploaded in Book 2, but why here again? Update. 'Coz Iteza underwent

some changes story-wise in this fic. So here it is…the latest update…and the last:

**Zodiac Entry # 2 **

Name: Ren Akiyama

Occupation: Biker, former member of the Zodiac, currently a part-time waiter

Current Status: Inactive

Place of Birth: Somewhere in Japan

First Appearance: **Detective School Q Koudoutai Part 2 – _The Zodiac Strikes Back_** Chapter 23

Profile:

Following the 1st Iteza's death in Scotland (see **Read or Die – _The Book Of Immortality_**),

the mysterious "benefactor" told Kitaoka that they need a suitable replacement to act as Iteza.

Kitaoka then went to several states in Japan to find a man strong and skillful enough to act as

Iteza. Kitaoka then witnessed a brawl inside a bar between Akiyama and some punks, only to

be broken up by his girlfriend, a woman named Eri Ogawa.

Thinking carefully, he deduced that Akiyama was a good-natured man, just like the recently

deceased Yuuichi Saito. Needing a plan to make Akiyama forced into Zodiac, Kitaoka had

Iteza's battle robot, Dark Wind, caused a ruckus, and during the melee, Eri injured herself and

fell into a coma. Kitaoka then appeared and showed Akiyama how to "bound" Dark Wind.

Kitaoka then told Akiyama that if he joins the Zodiac, they will provide him a way of reviving

Eri. Akiyama reluctantly agreed to the terms, provided that he doesn't kill innocent people.

Kitaoka reluctantly agreed to Akiyama's condition, and Akiyama was in.

During his brief stay as a Zodiac member, Akiyama's identity was known to his fellow Zodiac,

but Akiyama knew nothing of his allies', since he rarely appeared on scheduled meetings, and

get to see the Zodiac members only in their armored forms.

During a mission (taking place after **_The Book Of Immortality_**, and before

_**CLAMP School Meets Dan Detective School**_), Zodiac members, Shishiza, To-Rasu, Ohitsujiza,

and Iteza were ambushed by Griffimons when a portal connecting the human world and the

Digimon world mysteriously appeared. The battle took place near a port in Wakkani, Hokkaido.

During the battle, Iteza used his Final Vent against a huge Griffimon and both collided and fell

over a huge oil tanker truck. This caused a huge explosion, and the Zodiac retreated, assuming

that Akiyama was dead, along with Dark Wind. But it turned out that both Akiyama and

Dark Wind survived, and the resulting explosion caused the circuits inside Dark Wind to cut off

its tracers, hence the Zodiac are not aware that Dark Wind was still functioning. It was then that a

19-year old woman, who happened to witness the incident took Akiyama to safety and nursed his

wounds. She then told Akiyama that she was looking for her twin brother, and that she felt that

there's a connection between her brother and the Digimon world and the portal. The woman then

told Akiyama her name: Yuri Shuzaku. Yuri then told Akiyama that if he helps her, she'll help him.

As proof, she helped Akiyama relocate his comatose girlfriend to another hospital in case the Zodiac

might use her as a pawn. And soon an alliance between Akiyama and Yuri was formed, and are

now working together in finding an answer, as well as finding a way of reviving Eri.

In Book 3, he met with the red Futagoza, during a fight against a wild Digimon in Tokyo, and after

that they both reluctantly became allies.

He was also met by Uoza, and after a brief fight, they became uneasy allies as well. In the course of

their battle against the zodiac Iteza, Uoza and the red Futagoza became allies with DDS, and even

revealed their identities to Principal Dan as a gesture of good faith to prove that they're not with Zodiac.

Both Iteza and the red Futagoza were contacted by Shido Suzaku about their inclusion on the

Zodiac Wars against their wills. Both narrowly escaped the wrath of Mizugameza when the latter

acquired the services of Metal-Ohitsu.

Ren then received the Survive card from Tezuka, which was given to him by Shido. Ren then used

the Survive card in battling Mizugameza after Tezuka succumb to wounds inflicted by Mizugameza.

Recently, Eri's condition worsens due to Shido's meddling, and was forced to act on the Zodiac Wars,

challenging Shinji. In their armored forms, both Iteza and Futagoza activated their Survive cards and

fought ferociously, but ended in a draw due to interference from Mimi and some of the DDS students.

His current activities after this are unknown at this time.

What's in store: Ren Akiyama will show a gentle side of himself in the upcoming chapters of this fic,

and was given hope when Eri awakens from her coma.

He will also be among the "Final Four" when the Zodiac Wars reaches its conclusion, and when the

real mastermind behind the Zodiac is revealed.

Appearance, Weapons and Specs:

The 1st Iteza, John Rambuza, will resemble Kamen Rider Knight Survive (black suit with blue chest

armor and shoulder pads), while the 2nd one, Ren Akiyama will resemble Kamen Rider Knight in his

default Rider form (black armor with white arm bands). Both version are seen in this link:

**http(colon)//members(dot)fortunecity(dot)com/jillun/ryuuki/knight(dot)html - **Sagittarius

Specifications (Normal form)

Sight: 10km

Hearing: 25km radius

Speed: 80km/h

High jump: 40m

Punch: 200 Attack Points

Kick: 300 Attack Points

Specifications (Survive form) 

Sight: 15km

Hearing: 30km radius

Speed: 85.7km/h

High jump: 50m

Punch: 300 Attack Points

Kick: 450 Attack Points

Battle Monster Dark Wind 

Length: 1.15m

Breadth (with wings spread): 3.90m

Height: 0.35m

Weight: 85kg

Flight speed: 900km/h

Modelled after a bat

**A/N**: after inheriting the Survive card, Iteza's Digimon fighter upgrades to its Survive form

when the survive card is activated.

Dark Raider 

Length: 1.30m

Breadth (with wings spread): 3.90m

Height: 0.90m

Weight: 100kg

Flight speed: 950km/h

The "Survive" version of Dark Wind. Dark Raider could transform into a motorcycle with

the following specifications:

Length: 3.70m

Breadth: 0.90m

Height: 1.23m

Weight: 100kg

Advent Cards Dark Visor Knight's card reader in the form of a sword 

**Shoot Vent** (3,000 Attack Points)

Dark Bow

Iteza's card reader turns into a bow, and shoots energy-generated versions of his

explosive arrows.

**Sword Vent** (2,000 Attack Points)

Wing Lancer

A lance.

**Guard Vent **(3,000 Guard Points)

Wing Wall

The wings of Darkwing turned into a cloak of protection.

**Nasty Vent** (1,000 Attack Points)

Sonic Break

A sonic attack from Dark Wind, causing dizziness to the target(s).

**Trick Vent** (1000 Attack Points)

Causes Iteza to create replicates of himself.

**Final Vent** (5.000 Attack Points)

Hishou Zan (Flying Death)

When Dark Wind mounted on Iteza's back, he jumped into mid-air, and once Iteza

descends to the ground, Dark wind wraps Iteza's body with his wings, which turns

into a cloak, and charges down towards its opponent in the form of a arrow-like

drill

Listed below are the Advent Cards and card reader of the Survive version of Iteza: 

**Survive Shippu** (right wing)

Upgraded Iteza to his Survive form and Dark Wind to Dark Raider. Possessed the power

of wind. Originally intended for Miyuki Tezuka (Uoza), but he passed it to Ren.

Dark Visor Zwei 

The "Survive" version of Dark Visor, Dark Visor Zwei was the card reader of Iteza in his Survive form.

It was mounted on his left forearm as a scabbard.

**Darkraider** (6,000 Attack Points)

Summoned Darkraider.

**Sword Vent** (4,000 Attack Points)

Dark Blade

A sword. Could vary in length.

**Shoot Vent** (3,000 Attack Points)

Dark Arrow

Dark Visor Zwei became a crossbow.

**Guard Vent** (3,000 Guard Points)

Dark Shield

Dark Visor Zwei became a shield.

**Gust Vent** (2,000 Attack Points)

Dark Tornado

Dark Raider emitted 2 streams of air turbulence from its wings.

**Trick Vent** (2,000 Attack Points)

Shadow Illusion

Knight produced more replicates of himself.

**Final Vent** (8,000 Attack Points)

Shippu Dan (Gale Force Cut)

Iteza and Dark Raider (in its motorcycle form) turned into a missile and crushed their

opponent.

Hope you like my third installment of my new and improved Zodiac digest. Keep reading because

more of these are on the way.

**To Be Continued **

Hope you like this new supplementary chapter. This type of chapter will pop out in

random times just to keep you entertained.

Now back to business, check back for next Chapter as the story will continue.

Reviews are Ok, just don't be abusive.


	79. Zodiac Spotlight: Gemini

**Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back**

Hi! Welcome to another Supplemental Chapter of Koudoutai. Yeah, yeah, this chapter

was already uploaded in Book 2, but why here again? Update. 'Coz Iteza underwent

some changes story-wise in this fic. So here it is…the latest update…and the last:

Zodiac Entry # 3 

**Futagoza (_Gemini_)**

Name: (black armor) Shinichi Kido; (red armor) Shinji Kido

Occupation: (Black armor) Member of the Zodiac; (red armor) Journalist

Current Status: (black armor) Deceased; (red armor) Active

Place of Birth: Somewhere in Japan

First Appearance:** CLAMP School: _CLAMP School Meets Dan Detective School_** Chapter 4

Final Appearance: (black Futagoza) **Detective School Q: _Koudoutai Part 3:_** Chapter 61

Profile:

Shinichi and Shinji Kido are identical twins, born to their parents (names unrevealed) 23 years

ago. Due to poverty, Mr. and Mrs. Kido were forced to send their children to an orphanage.

Shinji was sent to another orphanage, leaving Shinichi alone, and unaware of his sibling upon

growing up. For some unknown reasons, Shinichi developed evil tendencies while he was still

a teen, and escaped from the orphanage, and murdered his parents (how he knew about his

parents' identities is unknown) by setting their house on fire, killing them. By the age of 22, he

became a scheming criminal, killing a passerby when alone, then stealing the victim's money,

and repeated the process over and over again.

He was then approached by Suichi Kitaoka and his mysterious "benefactor", and offered him

a slot in the Zodiac organization, and accepted. Through unknown means, Shinichi found out

that he has a twin brother, and Ohitsujiza then had Shinji abducted, and subjected to brainwashing

and other experiments so that Shinji will be submissive to Shinichi, and that Shinichi can make

Shinji forget certain memories about the Zodiac operations. He was given the name Futagoza.

Shinichi made his first appearance by entering CLAMP School, and sent his battle robots,

Dragblacker and Dragredder to terrorize the school, but was ordered by To-Rasu to fall back.

Next, he participated in the Zodiac's operation by mentally enslaving several pairs of identical

twins and had them go to a military base in Mt. Bandai to dismantle several warheads, while the

rest of the Zodiac distracted DDS and the authorities. DDS managed to repulse the Zodiac,

but not before Futagoza caused the base's warheads and missiles to explode in an effort to kill

DDS. DDS students managed to escape explosion.

Futagoza next participated in hi-jacking Air Force One in an attempt to use the Japanese Emperor

as ransom, but in the course of their operations, He got into a fight with Kabuterimon and Lightramon

by using Dragreder and Dragblacker, combining them to form Twin Dragos, but during the fight,

Kabuterimon and Lightramon's combined electrical attack struck Twin Dragos and Futagoza, and

caused both fighters to separate, and as a result, he lost control and contact with his twin brother

Shinji and Dragreder.

The black Futagoza participated in the Zodiac's takeover of CLAMP School, but in the end they

were forced to retreat.

In what appeared to be his last mission for Zodiac, Futagoza participated in their failed attempt to

kidnap the British Prime Minister and the Prince of Wales. Although they succeeded, they were

forced to retreat after being repulsed by the combine efforts of the DDS students and the former

Zodiac Iteza, the red Futagoza, and Uoza.

After the death of Ohitsujiza and the desertion of To-Rasu weeks later, the Zodiac's "benefactor",

Shido Suzaku summoned the remaining Zodiac fighters, and informed them that the Zodiac is disbanded,

and announced the "Zodiac Wars", its mechanics, and the prize. The black Futagoza and the remaining

Zodiac fighters went separate ways after this.

The black Futagoza, Shinichi Kidou, went lying low, and after several months of hiding, he came into

conflict with Witch Hunter Robin, and his twin brother, the red Futagoza.

During this encounter, his Digimon, Dragblacker consumed Orbo, causing Dragblacker to become

stonger, but caused the dragon-Digimon's body to become unstable, and exploded, killing the

black Futagoza in the process.

- - -

After being electrocuted by Lightrmon and Kabuterimon, Shinji was thrown down towards the sea,

and was swept away, still in his armored form. Shinji spent almost three months being washed away,

and somehow made it back ashore (how he made it back to Japan from the Afghan sea is unrevealed).

There he met with the second Iteza, and through Yuri Suzaku's urging, the red Futagoza and the

second Iteza became uneasy allies, and were joined by the second Uoza and the three aided the

DDS student in dealing the Zodiac in several occasions. In the course of that mission, Shido Suzaku

appeared and told Shinji that he is among the contenders in the "Zodiac Wars", and even gave him a

Survive card for added power. He has used this on a few occasions, and is currently dividing his time

between his work and aiding the DDS students and the Chosen Children in dealing with the zodiac and

to find the cause of the portals, which links a gateway between the human and the Digimon world, that

randomly appeared at several places in Japan.

He eventually met his missing twin brother, and ended up fighting him, and Shinichi was killed by Dragblacker.

Height: 6'2

Weight: 138 lbs.

(**a/n**: Both Shinichi and Shinji share the same height and weight.)

What's in store: the red Futagoza and the second Iteza will come into conflict during the duration of

this fic. Eventually, they will fight for the final spot for the "Final Four" of the Zodiac Wars.

Appearance, Weapons and Specs:

What you'll see in Kamen Rider Ryuki will be the same here, both in his armor form, and his battle robot.

Here's the link to see what he's like

**members . fortunecity . com /jillun/ryuuki/ryuuki.html** – the read-armored Gemini

**members . fortunecity . com /jillun/ryuuki/ryuuga.html** – the black-armored Gemini

Specifications 

Sight: 17km

Hearing: 17km radius

Speed: 80km/h

High jump: 40m

Punch: 250 Attack Points

Kick: 400 Attack Points

(**a/n**: This spec above is for the black-armored Futagoza. Below is the specs of the red-

armored Futagoza)

Sight: 15km

Hearing: 15km radius

Speed: 72km/h

High jump: 35m

Punch: 200 Attack Points

Kick: 400 Attack Points

Battle Monster 

Dragreder & Dragblacker

Length: 6.15m

Breadth: 0.37m

Height: 0.55m Weight: 210kg Flight speed: 500km/h Modelled after a Chinese dragon.

Both the black and red versions share the same size and width. Advent Cards Drag Visor

Mounted on his left forearm, the Drag Visor was Futagoza's card reader.

**Dragreder / Dragblacker** (5,000 Attack Points each)

Summoned Dragreder and/or Dragblacker.

**Sword Vent** (2,000 Attack Points)

Drag Saber

A saber resembling a Chinese Dao sword.

**Strike Vent** (2,000 Attack Points)

Drag Claw

A flamethrower that resembled the head of either Dragreder or Dragblacker.

**Guard Vent** (2,000 Guard Points)

Drag Shield

A shield resembling either Dragreder or Dragblacker.

**Final Vent** (6,000 Attack Points)

Dragon Rider Kick

Either the black or red armored version of Futagoza jumps into the air, and when propelled

by the dragon's flames, either versions of Futagoza charges at their target in a flying kick-like

motion.

**A/N**: Since Shinji Kidou acquired the Survive card from Shido Suzaku, his Survive form

will be described below:

**Futagoza** (red / Survive form)

Specifications 

**Sight**: 20km

**Hearing:** 20km radius

**Speed**: 80km/h

**High jump**: 45m

**Punch**: 300 Attack Points

**Kick**: 500 Attack Points

Battle Monster

**Dragranzer**

**Length**: 10.55m

**Breadth**: 1.10m

**Height**: 0.99m

**Weight:** 380kg

**Flight speed**: 900km/h

Listed below is the "Survive" version of Dragreder. Could transform into a motorcycle with the following specifications:

Length: 6m

Breadth: 1.10m

Height: 1.22m

Weight: 380kg

Speed: 760km/h

Advent Cards 

**Survive Rekka** (left wing)

Upgraded Ryuki to his Survive form and Dragreder to Dragranzer. Possessed the power of fire.

Drag Visor Zwei 

Length: 0.66m

Weight: 1.5kg

Futagoza (red) Survive's card reader, which resembled a blaster with a dragon's head on the front.

**Dragranzer** (7,000 Attack Points)

Summoned Dragranzer.

**Sword Vent** (3,000 Attack Points)

Drag Blade

Drag Visor Zwei became a sword of 1.2m long.

**Shoot Vent** (4,000 Attack Points)

Meteor Bullet

A fire breath attack from Dragranzer.

**Guard Vent** (4,000 Guard Points)

Fire Wall

Dragranzer circulated around Ryuki and acted as a barricade of protection.

**Final Vent** (9,000 Attack Points)

Dragon Firestorm

Futagoza (red) drove a fire-spitting Dragranzer (in motorcycle form) into his target and crushed it.

**Strange Vent** (???? Points)

A generic card that could be used by any of the 12 Zodiac fighters. Once activated, it changed itself

into one of the Advent cards of the 12 Zodiac fighters in a random manner.

**To Be Continued**

Hope you like the last installment of this new supplementary chapter.

Now back to business, check back for next Chapter as the story will continue.

Reviews are Ok, just don't be abusive.


	80. Alternative Plot

**Koudoutai: Fight for the Future**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! And welcome to Book 3 of Koudoutai. I wish to thank

the readers, and reviewers for reading and reviewing Koudoutai: The New Enemy, and

the side stories that I've written, and for reading Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back. I

really appreciate it. And now, it's time to get a move on, and on to the story!

For those who are new here, **READ KOUDOUTAI: THE NEW ENEMY and **

**KOUDOUTAI: THE ZODIAC STRIKES BACK**. These two fics are prequels, so read

them first before going here.

**Disclaimer**:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider Ryuki is owned by Ishimori Productions

CLAMP School is owned by CLAMP

- - -

Three days have passed since Eri slipped back into coma, Ren was relatively quiet while on the

road, wandering the city and taking out wild Digimons whenever there's danger. Shinji was

currently at work at the ORE Journal, and Yuri was out buying supplies at the supermarket.

At the Atori Tea House, Saturou Toujou then entered the tea house, carrying the "HELP WANTED"

sign, as it was Professor Kagawa's plan to infiltrate Yuri's home by the way of undercover work.

- - -

**Still Time **by Tokuyama Hidenori

(2nd opening song from **Gensomaden Saiyuki**)

dareka ga sutete shimatta

kinou wo hiroiage

gamushara ni te wo nobashita

kotae wo tsukitsukete

nani wo te ni irete mo

manzoku suru koto wa nai

fukuzatsu ni karanda

kokoro no sukima kara nigedase

sou sa Make a Treasure sabitsuita

toki no naka ni

kimi no koe wo kiku

kono mama todoketai

hikari no naka

kimi ga matte'ru

sou shinjite'ru kara

ima sugu ni

subete wo tsukai hatashita

mirai wa surikirete

tameraigachi ni eranda

yume sae kishimidasu

yuu'utsu na nichijou

nukedasu koto sae shinai

sonna kimi no soba de

machi-tsudzukete'ru no wa gomen da

dakara Make a Treasure sabitsuita

kagami no naka

jibun wo sagashite

kono te de tsukamitai

doko ni ite mo

kimi ga matte'ru

sou shinjite'ru kara

ima sugu ni

………

nani wo te ni irete mo

manzoku suru koto wa nai

fukuzatsu ni karanda

kokoro no sukima kara nigedase

sou sa Make a Treasure sabitsuita

toki no naka ni kimi no koe wo kiku

kono mama todoketai

hikari no naka kimi ga matte'ru

sou shinjite'ru karadakara

you gotta Make a Treasure sabitsuita

kagami no naka jibun wo sagashite

kono te de tsukamitai

doko ni ite mo kimi ga matte'ru

sou shinjite'ru kara ima sugu ni

Like I said before, I'm a Saiyuki fan, but thanks to Animax-Asia, the series became stale due

to the bad dubbing.

**Operation: Infiltration; Zodiac Sightings **

The time is 3 pm, and Shinji came back at the tea house from work, and was surprised to see

Saturou washing the dishes. Yuri came seconds later, and was also surprised to learn that her

aunt had hired another hired helper in the restaurant. Thirty minutes later, Ren came and saw a

stranger still washing the dishes. Shinji whispered to Ren that it was Saturou, aka Shishiza. Ren

then realized that the Saturou who was washing the dishes was the one who works with the Zodiac

during their operation back then (Class C told Ren and Shinji about the Zodiac roster), and began to

grab Saturou by the shirt, but was stopped by Yuri's aunt. And since they couldn't tell Yuri and their

aunt about Saturou being Shishiza, Ren and Shinji had to cool down.

Two hours later, at the Renjou residence, Class Q were currently busy driving a dozen Vulturemons

(Digimons resembling vultures) back to the portal where they entered. Kinta and Ryu where doing

everything they could to get the Vulturemons to go away, while Kyuu was using a fire extinguisher to

get some Vulturemons to leave Megumi alone, who was now only in her bra and panties after her

clothes were shredded to pieces when the Vulturemons were attempting to get Megumi. Kazuma

hid himself inside the cabinet right below the kitchen sink, calling Class C on his mobile phone for help.

20 minutes later, Class C arrived, and chased the Vulturemons away, and the portal closes. Class Q

thanked Class C and the two classes began to clean up the mess inside Kyuu's house. Kyuu gave

Megumi a robe to cover her modesty. Fortunately, Kyuu's mom was away for a conference meeting,

hence there won't be any problem about her getting back home to see the mess inside the house.

Three hours later, at Mt. Asahidake, several campers were scampering for their lives as they were being

chased by a horde of gazelle-Digimons. But with the Gazelle-Digimons' leaping abilities, the campers' fates

were sealed, and in less than 10 minutes, all the campers were consumed by the gazelle-Digimons, and all

that's left are their mangled bodies and shredded clothing, and what's left of their internal organs. Then an

armored figure appeared from the trees where he was hiding, watching the "feast". It was Yagiza

(aka Capricorn). It turns out that Mitsuru Sano pretended to be the campers' tour guide in Mt. Asahidake,

so that he can earn money from campers and tourists, and at the same time, the gazelle-Digimons were

now capable of hunger and can consume humans. After receiving the money, Sano pretended to go to

the rest room, and changed to Yagiza, and sent his Digimon fighters to take out the campers. Yagiza and

the gazelle-Digimons then departed, leaving the already decomposing corpses.

**To Be Continued… **

**Alone** by Shimokawa Mikuni

(2nd ending song from **Gensomaden Saiyuki**)

kawaita kaze ga fuku

machi wa kogoete-iru

ikutsu no kisetsu gasotto oto mo naku

sugisatta no darou

yukikau hito wa mina

omoi nimotsu seotte

tooku ni yureru kagerou no naka ni

ashita wo mitsukeru

kono te wo koboreochiru

suna no you na kanjou

ano toki mune ni sasatta

kotoba ga fui ni uzuku kedo

hatenai yoru wo kazoe nagara

jibun no kakera sagashite-ita

ushinau hodo ni kono omoi ga

tashika ni natte'ku

ima nara kitto aruite yukeru doko made mo

doushite kono sora wa

konna ni hiroi no darou

sakende mite mo koe ni naranakute

namida ga afureta

jiyuu ni kaze kitte

tori-tachi wa doko e yuku no?

sugoshita jikan no you ni

onaji basho ni modorenai

kono mama yume wo akiramete mo

takanaru kodou osae kirenai

itsuka wa kitto chikadzukitai

ano kumo no takasa

mou ichido kokoro ni tsubasa hiroge tabidatou

kanarazu tadoritsukeru hazu

hatenai yoru wo kazoe nagara

jibun no kakera sagashite-ita

ushinau hodo ni kono omoi ga

tashika ni natte'ku

ima nara kitto aruite yukeru doko made mo

- - -

This was one of my favorite theme songs, and it fits here as this fic's ending theme.

- - -

So what do you think? Three situations in one chapter, and I pulled it off nicely. And it seems that the

Zodiac wars is soon about to resume in full force, with the return of Shishiza and Yagiza.

And after 29 chapters of focusing too much on **Iteza** (**_Sagittarius_**/Knight), **Futagoza** (the red **_Gemini_**/Ryuki),

**To-Rasu** (**_Taurus_**/Zolda), **Uoza** (**_Pisces_**/Raia), **Tenbiza** (**_Libra_**), and **Mizugameza** (**_Aquarius_**),

the rest of the Zodiac fighters that went MIA have resurfaced, like Shishiza (**_Leo_**), Yagiza (**_Capricorn_**),

and black **Futagoza** (the black **_Gemini_**), and that the others will follow suit in the upcoming chapters.

You'll just have to wait. They'll pop out sooner than you think.

**Preview:**

Ren will finally get to meet the scientist who sent Saturou to stalk Yuri, and the secret behind the

mysterious "alchemy system" card deck will be revealed, at the same time, the Advent Digimon fighter

of the mysterious armored fighter will also be revealed.

Shinji and Saturou (aka Ryuki and Shishiza) will team up to fend off Yagiza's gazelle-Digimons, but after

that what would happen?

And Mizugameza and Zolda will re-appear after several chapters of not showing up.

That's right, the Zodiac wars is finally re-commencing in full force, as the other Zodiac fighters re-emerges,

and the DDS students (Class Q, A, and C) will soon get embroiled in the upcoming war, and in the next few

chapters, bits of clues on what caused the war, the creation of the Zodiac, what caused the portals to appear

randomly, and the strange phenomenon in which humans can now stay inside the Digimon world for a limited

period of time will slowly be revealed.

**A/N**:

The plots that you read from chapters 11 up to here are actually taken from the **Kamen Rider Ryuki**

TV series, from episodes 19 to 29, highlighting Kamen Rider Gai's death to Kamen Rider Raia's death

to the first appearance of Genocider.

From here on, the future plots will be more akin to the Ryuki storyline, but of course the elements from

Detective School Q and Digimon Adventure 02 will still be infused here, so don't worry. Of course there

will be some Digimon villains to contend with.


	81. Alternative Secret part 1

**Koudoutai: Fight for the Future**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! And welcome to Book 3 of Koudoutai. I wish to thank

the readers, and reviewers for reading and reviewing Koudoutai: The New Enemy, and the

side stories that I've written, and for reading Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back. I really

appreciate it. And now, it's time to get a move on, and on to the story!

For those who are new here, **READ KOUDOUTAI: THE NEW ENEMY and **

**KOUDOUTAI: THE ZODIAC STRIKES BACK**. These two fics are prequels, so read

them first before going here.

**Disclaimer**:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider Ryuki is owned by Ishimori Productions

CLAMP School is owned by CLAMP

- - -

A week has passed since Saturou was hired as a helper at the Atori Tea House in Kyoto.

This was part of Professor Kagawa's plan to monitor Yuri Suzaku, whom the professor

branded her as the "cause" of what's happening in Japan right now. At the moment, Yuri and Saturou

are mopping the floor, Yuri was mopping the right side of the floor, while Saturou was mopping the

left side. Yuri wasn't aware that Saturou was watching her intently, and didn't realize that danger was

fast approaching her way.

- - -

**Still Time **by Tokuyama Hidenori

(2nd opening song from **Gensomaden Saiyuki**)

dareka ga sutete shimatta

kinou wo hiroiage

gamushara ni te wo nobashita

kotae wo tsukitsukete

nani wo te ni irete mo

manzoku suru koto wa nai

fukuzatsu ni karanda

kokoro no sukima kara nigedase

sou sa Make a Treasure sabitsuita

toki no naka ni

kimi no koe wo kiku

kono mama todoketai

hikari no naka

kimi ga matte'ru

sou shinjite'ru kara

ima sugu ni

subete wo tsukai hatashita

mirai wa surikirete

tameraigachi ni eranda

yume sae kishimidasu

yuu'utsu na nichijou

nukedasu koto sae shinai

sonna kimi no soba de

machi-tsudzukete'ru no wa gomen da

dakara Make a Treasure sabitsuita

kagami no naka

jibun wo sagashite

kono te de tsukamitai

doko ni ite mo

kimi ga matte'ru

sou shinjite'ru kara

ima sugu ni

………

nani wo te ni irete mo

manzoku suru koto wa nai

fukuzatsu ni karanda

kokoro no sukima kara nigedase

sou sa Make a Treasure sabitsuita

toki no naka ni kimi no koe wo kiku

kono mama todoketai

hikari no naka kimi ga matte'ru

sou shinjite'ru karadakara

you gotta Make a Treasure sabitsuita

kagami no naka jibun wo sagashite

kono te de tsukamitai

doko ni ite mo kimi ga matte'ru

sou shinjite'ru kara ima sugu ni

Like I said before, I'm a Saiyuki fan, but thanks to Animax-Asia, the series became stale due to

the bad dubbing.

Origin of the Alternative Fighter part 1 

It was 2 in the afternoon, and Shinji arrived at the Atori Tea house and went upstairs and into the

storage area to take a break after a hard day's work at the ORE Journal. While resting, he was

looking at the picture of the old Suzaku residence in Kyushu district. Shinji didn't notice that Saturou

was near, and took a peek at the picture. Shinji almost shrieked as Saturou mumbled "Say…isn't

that the old house of the Suzakus? I bet there are lots of hidden secrets there.". Shinji was in a bit of

a flustered state, as he realized that Saturou might use this to his advantage, knowing that Saturou is

also among the contenders of the "Zodiac Wars". Shinji then decided to trick Saturou into coming with

him and pretend to look for the Suzaku residence.

Elsewhere, in Kyoto, Ren was standing outside the parking lot of the hospital, having just visited Eri,

who once again fell into a coma. As Ren was pondering what to do next, Kyuu, Megumi and Wallace,

along with Terriermon, passed by, and decided to cheer up Ren. Ren smiled, appreciating their efforts,

but then, an eerie sound was heard, and Ren's card deck vibrated, and Shido Suzaku appeared.

"Iteza…I wish to speak with you.". Ren, however went to a defensive stance, and said, "That voice…

you must be Tenbiza…! Are you ??!!". But Shido didn't respond to Ren's accusation and instead told

her that Yuri is in danger. Ren looked baffled, but willingly listened to Shido's explanation. Kyuu, Megumi

and Wallace where a bit surprised at seeing Shido appearing like a ghost, but also listened on at what

Shido was about to say.

At the Sapporo Prison, Suichi Kitaoka went there to see how Takeshi Asakura was doing. He then

went to his cell, and there he was, strapped to a standing bed, from head to toe, he was covered with a

strait jacket and a face guard. "Like your new home? Too bad for you…once the Zodiac Wars is over,

I'll be the sole survivor.". After that Kitaoka left, leaving a glaring and seething Asakura.

At Laboratory 401, thirty minutes later, Professor Kagawa was facing the wall of his lab room, in front

of black square where a black-armored Digimon was there, with a mask, which resembles Jason Voohres'

mask from Friday The 13th (A hockey mask if you're wondering), and was staring at Kagawa before

departing, and then the black square disappear. As the professor turned around, he saw Ren Akiyama

standing by the door. Kagawa wondered if the man saw everything, so he pretended to play along. "Yes,

can I help you with something?". Ren's response was, "Don't you ever lay a finger on Yuri Suzaku, because

if you do, you'll suffer tremendously.". The Professor chuckled, as he finally realized who the stranger was.

"So you must be Ren Akiyama…or should I say…the Zodiac Iteza…?". Ren only glared in response, and

then he continued his point. "Why are you trying to do? Murdering an innocent woman?". "Oh really, Iteza,?

Yuri Suzaku an innocent woman…or a ticking Digimon time bomb?". Ren stared incredulously at that

comment, and seeing this, Kagawa then continued his explanation. "The Zodiac, their battle robots, and

now their Digimon fighters, as well as the portals that appeared randomly in several places in Japan, linking

a gateway between Earth and the Digimon world, this is all due to the Suzakus, and this I will tell you…

they are not humans…THEY'RE DIGIMONS!". "And what do you mean by that? And how can you

prove all of this?" Ren countered, but was also surprised by what the professor said. "Do you really need

to know? A person like you who does nothing but fight doesn't deserve to know this, but the one thing

I'll ask you: do you protect only one person rather than protect millions of others? That, my friend is what

a hero like me am going to do...to put an end to their madness!" The professor asked. Ren was getting ticked

and said, "You know, you're one hell of a psychopath.". Kagawa felt insulted, and saw Ren was about to

draw his card deck. Kagawa was motioning to get something from his pocket and said, "You left me with

no choice. I guess I'll have to do this, much against my better judgment.". Before they were about to bring

out their card decks, someone came barging in. "Papa! Papa!". It was a six-year old boy, and Kagawa

carried the boy with his arms, his menacing aura was replaced by a loving attitude, and then a woman came

in as well. "We were here for five minutes, dear, but your son was so excited to see you.". Ren stared

incredulously at the sight, and realized that Kagawa is more than just what he appears to be.

**To Be Continued… **

**Alone** by Shimokawa Mikuni

(2nd ending song from **Gensomaden Saiyuki**)

kawaita kaze ga fuku

machi wa kogoete-iru

ikutsu no kisetsu gasotto oto mo naku

sugisatta no darou

yukikau hito wa mina

omoi nimotsu seotte

tooku ni yureru kagerou no naka ni

ashita wo mitsukeru

kono te wo koboreochiru

suna no you na kanjou

ano toki mune ni sasatta

kotoba ga fui ni uzuku kedo

hatenai yoru wo kazoe nagara

jibun no kakera sagashite-ita

ushinau hodo ni kono omoi ga

tashika ni natte'ku

ima nara kitto aruite yukeru doko made mo

doushite kono sora wa

konna ni hiroi no darou

sakende mite mo koe ni naranakute

namida ga afureta

jiyuu ni kaze kitte

tori-tachi wa doko e yuku no?

sugoshita jikan no you ni

onaji basho ni modorenai

kono mama yume wo akiramete mo

takanaru kodou osae kirenai

itsuka wa kitto chikadzukitai

ano kumo no takasa

mou ichido kokoro ni tsubasa hiroge tabidatou

kanarazu tadoritsukeru hazu

hatenai yoru wo kazoe nagara

jibun no kakera sagashite-ita

ushinau hodo ni kono omoi ga

tashika ni natte'ku

ima nara kitto aruite yukeru doko made mo

This was one of my favorite theme songs, and it fits here as this fic's ending theme.

What a stare down…and what a revelation…Yuri and the Zodiac's benefactor are Digimons? What

gives? Yeah it's possible. Arachnemon looks like a female human, but changes into a spider-Digimon.

But why this? You'll soon find out.

**Preview:**

Shinji and Saturou changes to Futagoza and Shishiza and took on Yagiza's gazelle Digimons when

they invaded a school in Kyushu.

The appearance of the Alternative fighter will finally be revealed, as well as how and why his

Alternative card deck was created, and why he is opposing the Suzakus.

**A/N**:

The plots that you read from chapters 11 up to here are actually taken from the **Kamen Rider Ryuki**

TV series, from episodes 19 to 29, highlighting Kamen Rider Gai's death to Kamen Rider Raia's death

to the first appearance of Genocider.

From here on, the future plots will be more akin to the Ryuki storyline, but of course the elements from

Detective School Q and Digimon Adventure 02 will still be infused here, so don't worry. Of course there

will be some Digimon villains to contend with.


	82. Alternative Secret part 2

**Koudoutai: Fight for the Future**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! And welcome to Book 3 of Koudoutai. I wish to thank

the readers, and reviewers for reading and reviewing Koudoutai: The New Enemy, and

the side stories that I've written, and for reading Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back. I

really appreciate it. And now, it's time to get a move on, and on to the story!

For those who are new here, **READ KOUDOUTAI: THE NEW ENEMY and **

**KOUDOUTAI: THE ZODIAC STRIKES BACK**. These two fics are prequels, so read

them first before going here.

**Disclaimer**:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider Ryuki is owned by Ishimori Productions

CLAMP School is owned by CLAMP

- - -

While Ren was paying Kagawa a surprise visit at Laboratory 401, Shinji was busy playing

tricks with Saturou, pretending that they were looking for the Suzaku residence. Saturou was

starting to suspect something that he was deceived, because they were going around in circles,

and for almost an hour.

- - -

**Still Time **by Tokuyama Hidenori

(2nd opening song from **Gensomaden Saiyuki**)

dareka ga sutete shimatta

kinou wo hiroiage

gamushara ni te wo nobashita

kotae wo tsukitsukete

nani wo te ni irete mo

manzoku suru koto wa nai

fukuzatsu ni karanda

kokoro no sukima kara nigedase

sou sa Make a Treasure sabitsuita

toki no naka ni

kimi no koe wo kiku

kono mama todoketai

hikari no naka

kimi ga matte'ru

sou shinjite'ru kara

ima sugu ni

subete wo tsukai hatashita

mirai wa surikirete

tameraigachi ni eranda

yume sae kishimidasu

yuu'utsu na nichijou

nukedasu koto sae shinai

sonna kimi no soba de

machi-tsudzukete'ru no wa gomen da

dakara Make a Treasure sabitsuita

kagami no naka

jibun wo sagashite

kono te de tsukamitai

doko ni ite mo

kimi ga matte'ru

sou shinjite'ru kara

ima sugu ni

…Interlude…

nani wo te ni irete mo

manzoku suru koto wa nai

fukuzatsu ni karanda

kokoro no sukima kara nigedase

sou sa Make a Treasure sabitsuita

toki no naka ni kimi no koe wo kiku

kono mama todoketai

hikari no naka kimi ga matte'ru

sou shinjite'ru karadakara

you gotta Make a Treasure sabitsuita

kagami no naka jibun wo sagashite

kono te de tsukamitai

doko ni ite mo kimi ga matte'ru

sou shinjite'ru kara ima sugu ni

Like I said before, I'm a Saiyuki fan, but thanks to Animax-Asia, the series became stale due to

the bad dubbing.

**Origin of the Alternative Fighter part 2**

Shinji and Saturou were walking around the Honshu district for an hour and a half, and Saturou

was starting to ask if they were really going towards the right path to the Suzaku residence. Shinji

pretended to be confused, as a way for not to give himself away the fact that this was just a diverting

tactic. They then met Reiko Momori, Shinji's colleague. Reiko then asked Shinji what he was doing

at the streets. Shinji sweat-dropped, and was in a fix, as he now has to stall both Reiko and Saturou.

Back at Laboratory 401, Professor Kagawa escorted his wife and son to their family car, telling them

that he'll be late as he has many work to do. After they departed, Kagawa's menacing demeanor

returned. Ren approached the professor and said, "I still can't believe what I'm seeing. You have

a perfect family, a loving wife and son. Why are you doing this? Aren't content with your normal life?".

The professor smirked and said, "A hero cannot be ignorant forever.". Ren scoffed and said,

"A hero? By assaulting an innocent woman? And that card deck you have is just a carbon copy.

You can't consider yourself a hero. I say you're a fraud.". A chuckle was heard, and the professor

responded to Ren's words. "The "hero" thing has been inputted into my mind the day I saw Shido's

plans.". Ren looked baffled, and the professor then began to tell Ren his story, not noticing that Kyyu,

Megumi, Wallace and Terriermon (who secretly hid themselves upon seeing Mrs. Kagawa arriving,

and remained hidden after she left) were listening near the corner of the lab.

**_- - - FLASHBACK- - -_**

Two years before the Zodiac was formed, Professor Kagawa was walking by his laboratory for a

routine inspection. He then saw a folder sprawled on the floor. Looking at the pages, he saw blue

prints and layouts of the card decks, the metallic belts, the 12 different robots, their individual weapons,

the visors, and other devices in development stages on the papers. Kagawa was fascinated and

surprised at the same time, but his visual tour was cut short when Shido Suzaku snatched the file

from Kagawa, glared at him and left. Kagawa secretly followed Shido to the adjacent room of

Lab 401, and saw him talking to a huge Digimon: **Skull-Satamon**! They were having a heated

argument, and Shido angrily reverted to a half-human and half Digimon! Skull-Satamon assured to

Shido that if he kept his end of the bargain, he'll fulfill his promise in return. Kagawa left, his mind

was full of shock and apprehension. Two years and several months later, Kagawa made a card deck

of his own, and even made one for his assistant, Hajime Nakamura. A few months later, Saturou was

found wandering the streets in a confused state, and welcomed him back with open arms and began

to rehabilitate him.

**_- - - END FLASHBACK- - -_**

Ren was a bit surprised at hearing Skull-Satamon's name after Class C mentioned to him about their

adventures in the Digimon world. Ren then began to suspect if he was behind the strange phenomenon

and the recurring portals. Ren then asked Kagawa how could he cope with all of these, and the professor

then said he has something that Shido doesn't know and have: **Photographic Memory**. Ren then realized

what Kagawa meant by this, and then it would explain how and why he is doing all of this.

At the corner near the two men, Wallace and Terrermon were equally surprised, not knowing that

Skull-Satamon had actually played a role in the Zodiac Wars. Kyuu and Megumi were also surprised to

hear that someone else also has a photographic memory, but frowned upon realizing that a respectable

scientist like Kagawa was using his gift the wrong way.

Ren then reiterated that Yuri is innocent of all of this. Kagawa then sighed and said, "I guess this situation's

out of my hands, then. So, are you coming?". Ren stared wide-eyed as the professor took out his card deck,

and went to the garage, and opened a laptop. "The Chosen Children aren't the only ones who can open

the Digital Gate. Digital Gate open!". After punching in the right combination on the laptop's keyboard,

the gate to the Digimon world was opened. Kagawa then placed his card deck in front of him, and a

metallic belt appeared, fastened around his waist in a vertical way. Ren blinked in surprise, because

when any of the 12 Zodiac fighters changed into their armored forms, the metallic belts of the 12 fighters

materializes and fastened around their waists horizontally. Kagawa then tossed his card deck upwards

and said, "Henshin.". Kagawa then caught the card deck with his left hand, and inserted it into the belt's

slot, and changed into his armored form. His armor resembles that of Nakamura's: Black armor, with

several silver streaks all over his body, his visor, which was attached to his right forearm, was a bit

larger than Nakamura's, and his helmet resembles a cricket (complete with "antennas"). Kagawa then

looked at Ren and said, "Nakamura's card deck was actually my first designed creation. After his death,

I decided to make my own, in a stronger fashion. Nakamura is **Alternative XX**, while I am

**Alternative 00**. Better change to Iteza, so that I can test my invention, and you get the chance to prove

your argument.". After that he entered the Digital gate. Ren then took out his card deck, his metallic belt

appeared, and chanted "Henshin!", and inserted the card deck into the belt's slot, and changed to Knight.

He then entered the Digital gate, leaving only Wallace, Terriermon Kyuu and Megumi. The three teens

then came out of their hiding place, and pondered what to do next.

At the Atori Tea house, Yuri was alone and was cleaning the tables when Kinta stopped by for a few

refreshments. Yuri smiled and was about to offer Kinta a seat when a black square appeared, and Yuri

shrieked at a familiar sight of what came out: a silver-masked, black-armored Digimon fighter. Kinta then

told Yuri to run while he fends the intruder off. Yuri ran out of the tea house while Kinta used his martial arts

skills to ward off the Digimon (This Digimon fighter is the Advent fighter of Nakamura, which later fell into

Kagawa's possession. How Kagawa got the Digimon, who is now named **Psychorogue**, to work for

him is unrevealed). It was no easy task, as Psychorogue was physically stronger than Kinta, and when

Tatsumi Hongou was passing by and heard the ruckus (tables and chairs were heard getting trashed) he

went inside and saw what was transpiring. Kinta then told Hongou to look after Yuri, as he believed that

she was targeted by one of the Zodiac fighters. Hongou nodded and left. Kinta pushed himself to the limit,

and tried to overpower Psychorouge, but the cricket-Digimon then grabbed Kinta and threw him against

the table, knocking him out. Psychorogue then descended into the black square, and went after Yuri.

**To Be Continued… **

**Alone** by Shimokawa Mikuni

(2nd ending song from **Gensomaden Saiyuki**)

kawaita kaze ga fuku

machi wa kogoete-iru

ikutsu no kisetsu gasotto oto mo naku

sugisatta no darou

yukikau hito wa mina

omoi nimotsu seotte

tooku ni yureru kagerou no naka ni

ashita wo mitsukeru

kono te wo koboreochiru

suna no you na kanjou

ano toki mune ni sasatta

kotoba ga fui ni uzuku kedo

hatenai yoru wo kazoe nagara

jibun no kakera sagashite-ita

ushinau hodo ni kono omoi ga

tashika ni natte'ku

ima nara kitto aruite yukeru doko made mo

doushite kono sora wa

konna ni hiroi no darou

sakende mite mo koe ni naranakute

namida ga afureta

jiyuu ni kaze kitte

tori-tachi wa doko e yuku no?

sugoshita jikan no you ni

onaji basho ni modorenai

kono mama yume wo akiramete mo

takanaru kodou osae kirenai

itsuka wa kitto chikadzukitai

ano kumo no takasa

mou ichido kokoro ni tsubasa hiroge tabidatou

kanarazu tadoritsukeru hazu

hatenai yoru wo kazoe nagara

jibun no kakera sagashite-ita

ushinau hodo ni kono omoi ga

tashika ni natte'ku

ima nara kitto aruite yukeru doko made mo

This was one of my favorite theme songs, and it fits here as this fic's ending theme.

So what do you think of this chapter?

Another Alternative fighter, but his Advent Digimon is revealed, and now an itsy-bitsy spoiler on the

Zodiac Wars is slowly coming out, and now DDS is slowly coming back into the fold.

And what's Skull-Satamon's name doing here? What does Kagawa meant about Skull-Satamon

being the real perpetrator of the Zodiac's creation and the Zodiac Wars?

Yup, the end of this fic is slowly coming, and I must say that this fic is the longest so far, with 84 chapters

written as of right now. And with the re-emergence of the rest of the Zodiac, the end is imminent, and I

think that this fic will end by chapter 100 or so, since Yagiza (Capricorn) and Sasoriza (Scorpio) have

yet to show up. So better gear up, 'coz this fic is nearing it's conclusion.

**Preview:**

Ryuki and Shishiza team up to ward off Yagiza's gazelle Digimons, but Shishiza turned against him in

the last minute.

Knight and Alternative Zero display their battle prowess, and Yuri is caught by Psychorogue and taken

to the Digimon world. Wallace and Rapidmon then barges in, while Megumi tells her fellow DDS students

(Class C included) about what she has just discovered.

**A/N**:

- The inclusion of the Alternative Fighter (from chapter 76) is actually taken from Kamen Rider Ryuki

(episodes 38 to 42), where **Kamen Rider Alternative** and **Kamen Rider Alternative Zero** made

their debuts, and played a vital role in the series leading to the series' ending.

From here on, the future plots will be more akin to the Ryuki storyline, but of course the elements from

Detective School Q and Digimon Adventure 02 will still be infused here, so don't worry. Of course there

will be some Digimon villains to contend with.


	83. Alternative Secret part 3

**Koudoutai: Fight for the Future**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! And welcome to Book 3 of Koudoutai. I wish to thank

the readers, and reviewers for reading and reviewing Koudoutai: The New Enemy, and

the side stories that I've written, and for reading Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back. I

really appreciate it. And now, it's time to get a move on, and on to the story!

For those who are new here, **READ KOUDOUTAI: THE NEW ENEMY and **

**KOUDOUTAI: THE ZODIAC STRIKES BACK**. These two fics are prequels, so

read them first before going here.

**Disclaimer**:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider Ryuki is owned by Ishimori Productions

CLAMP School is owned by CLAMP

- - -

Downtown Kyoto. Yuri Suzaku was running for her life, for she was being chased by

**Psychorouge**, **Alternative 00's **Digimon fighter. With Kinta knocked out after a brief, but

fierce battle inside the Atori Tea House, Tatsumi Hongou of DDS is her only hope of warding

off the pursuing Digimon. Surprisingly, Yuri met up with Hongou (don't know how he got ahead

of her so fast…), and was told that her only hope was to go to CLAMP School, where Class C's

Digimons can ward off her pursuer, but the black square appeared, out came Psychorogue.

Yuri screams in terror, while Hongou braces himself, as he realized that Kinta has been defeated.

- - -

**Still Time **by Tokuyama Hidenori

(2nd opening song from **Gensomaden Saiyuki**)

dareka ga sutete shimatta

kinou wo hiroiage

gamushara ni te wo nobashita

kotae wo tsukitsukete

nani wo te ni irete mo

manzoku suru koto wa nai

fukuzatsu ni karanda

kokoro no sukima kara nigedase

sou sa Make a Treasure sabitsuita

toki no naka ni

kimi no koe wo kiku

kono mama todoketai

hikari no naka

kimi ga matte'ru

sou shinjite'ru kara

ima sugu ni

subete wo tsukai hatashita

mirai wa surikirete

tameraigachi ni eranda

yume sae kishimidasu

yuu'utsu na nichijou

nukedasu koto sae shinai

sonna kimi no soba de

machi-tsudzukete'ru no wa gomen da

dakara Make a Treasure sabitsuita

kagami no naka

jibun wo sagashite

kono te de tsukamitai

doko ni ite mo

kimi ga matte'ru

sou shinjite'ru kara

ima sugu ni

…Interlude…

nani wo te ni irete mo

manzoku suru koto wa nai

fukuzatsu ni karanda

kokoro no sukima kara nigedase

sou sa Make a Treasure sabitsuita

toki no naka ni kimi no koe wo kiku

kono mama todoketai

hikari no naka kimi ga matte'ru

sou shinjite'ru karadakara

you gotta Make a Treasure sabitsuita

kagami no naka jibun wo sagashite

kono te de tsukamitai

doko ni ite mo kimi ga matte'ru

sou shinjite'ru kara ima sugu ni

Like I said before, I'm a Saiyuki fan, but thanks to Animax-Asia, the series became stale due

to the bad dubbing.

**Origin of the Alternative Fighter part 3 **

**Shinji** tried to come up with an excuse so that he could keep **Saturou** away from Reiko, while

Saturou gave Shinji and and Reiko a menacing glare. Suddenly, a scream was heard, and saw

**Anita King** and **Junior Makuhari** (from R.O.D. The TV) warding off two pairs of gazelle

Digimons that appeared from an open laptop, trying to attack nine pre-school students. Shinji

quickly excused himself and head towards the scene, with Saturou close behind Shinji. Reiko

wondered what was going on with Shinji, and why was Saturou following him.

Shinji and Saturou arrived at the scene, and saw Anita and Junior sprawled on the ground, indicating

that they were overpowered, and saw the corpse of the pre-school students, all bloodied and mutilated.

Shinji was angered by the sight and took out his card deck. Saturou did the same. Shinji and Saturou

did their own poses and chanted "Henshin!", and transformed to their armored forms. **Yumiko Readman**

and **Nancy Makuhari** passed by and saw the scene. **Ryuki** told Yumiko to take Anita and Junior

to the hospital, and then he and **Shishiza** jumped and entered the Digimon world via the laptop.

At the other place in the Digimon world, **Knight** activated his Sword Vent, and brandishes it in front of

Alternative 00. Alternative 00 just stood there, and after a minute of staring, he took out an Advent card of his

design (with a picture resembling an alchemy circle that you can see on **Fullmetal Alchemist**), and

swiped it into his Visor (like the card swipe system found in various office buildings and call centers), and

the card "burned" (with blue flames), and the Visor's voice, which sounds like a woman, confirmed the

card's activation. "**SWORD VENTO**". A spiked lance appeared and Alternative 00 grabbed it, and a

sword fight has begun.

White Night by Hasay

_Crush the wall and night is bleeding _

_You left your smell in dead end street _

_The senses in my mind revive the fire _

_Found out my dear little bird at last _

_When a black dog howls to the crazy world _

_Under the dark red moon light _

_Can you hear the door slam? _

_There's nowhere left to run _

_To hell you gonna fall _

_In to despair you gonna sink _

_To hell you gonna fall _

_In to despair you gonna sink _

(**Author's Notes: **I didn't made this up. I actually found the lyrics at **www**(dot)**youtube**(dot)**com**.

Type "Ryuki: Alternative Zero", and you'll find the lyrics, and a music video. It's a bik rock-ish,

but the music's good. And I think this will be a good insert song )

At the other place inside the Digimon world, Ryuki and Shishiza where looking around the area to

see where the gazelle Digimon went. The area resembles a business park in Tokyo, complete with

buildings and trees (in the Digimon world, the type of place can vary in sceneries). It was then that

the gazelle Digimons appeared and pounced on the two ex-Zodiac fighters, then leapt away, then they

pounced at them, and leapt away. Ryuki and Shishiza were sent careening against the building's wall.

Ryuki then took out the Survive card and inserted it into his Visor, and changed into his Survive form.

Shishiza then activated his Strike Vent, and started to gain the upper hand.

At the real world, Yuri stared in terror as Tatsumi Hongou was beaten to a pulp courtesy of

Psychorouge, whose physical strength was superior than Hongou's experience. Before Yuri was about

to make a run for it, the black-armored Digimon punched her in her gut, knocking her out, and then

took her into the Digimon world.

At CLAMP School, Megumi assembled all of Class Q, A, and C, and told her what she, Kyuu and

Wallace just found out. Takeru, Daisuke, and Ken stared wide-eyed, and in horror, at what they just heard.

**Takeru**: "Skull-Satamon? Here?"

**Ken**: "I can't believe what I'm hearing. Yuri's elder brother struck a deal with a Dark Master Digimon?"

**Miyako**: Yuri and Shido are Digimons? That's quite hard to believe.

**Hikari**: But it could be possible. Remember, Arachnemon can change from human to Digimon and back.

But still…does Yuri know about this…?

**Daisuke**: "No, I don't think so. If she's a Digimon, she should have Digi-volved when she was first attacked

by Ohitsujiza, and then this Nakamura guy."

**Ryu**: Then why create the Zodiac, only to have it disbanded, and then have all the existing members go

after each other? This doesn't make any sense. They attacked the government of Japan, demolished DDS,

attacked Mimi and Wallace in America, then caused a ruckus in Scotland, and the recent attacks and

extortion attempts, and even murdering the Royal Family. They have all the chances to make a name for

themselves in the criminal underworld, and yet Shido, under Skull-Satamon's orders, have the Zodiac

disbanded? I believe there's a hidden agenda involved here. Something even the Chosen Children aren't aware of.

**Kyuu**: There's only one answer: Yukihira, go contact Roy Mustang. Maybe he knows something, since he

worked briefly with the Zodiac before being disbanded. Tailmon, go and see if you can contact Wizarmon.

I think we'll need all the help we can get. Takeru, call your brother and the others. They must be informed about this.

**Kazuma**: "Iori and I will tell Principal Dan about this. I'll be calling Ms. Readman too, and the Paper Sisters.

We'll be needing their help as well."

And so, the three sections came to an agreement and decided to conduct a thorough investigation regarding

about this latest revelation.

Back at the Digimon world, Wallace and Terriermon (who then evolved to Rapidmon) entered the Digimon world,

only to see Knight walloping a heavy offensive attack on Alternative 00.Wallace wondered why Alternative 00

didn't retaliate. But his queries were soon answered, as Alternative 00 began to make a counter-defense, and

then a counter-attack. As Knight staggers, Alternative 00 then clashed swords with him, and the two fighters

locked swords, Alternative 00 then told Knight in a menacing tone. "I forgot to tell you. My "photographic memory"

allows me to memorize your moves, and so I can make a counter defense and offense. Give it up.

Yuri Suzaku must be "deleted" from Earth, so that millions of lives can be saved, By now she should be gone.".

Wallace blinked at that statement, then it hit him, as Psychorogue's image flashed into his head. Wallace became

hysterical as realization hit him. "Ren! Yuri's in danger! Kagawa's Digimon fighter is heading towards Yuri!

We've got to get there!". Wallace then ran off, but Alternative 00 then inserted a card and swiped it into his

Visor. "**ACCELE VENTO**". Alternative 00, in a blinding speed, went in front of Wallace, aimed his Sword Vent

at Wallace's throat. "I'd stay put if I were you, boy.". Rapidmon and Knight were surprised by this, and desperately

tried to think of something to get out of this predicament.

**To Be Continued… **

**Alone** by Shimokawa Mikuni

(2nd ending song from **Gensomaden Saiyuki**)

kawaita kaze ga fuku

machi wa kogoete-iru

ikutsu no kisetsu gasotto oto mo naku

sugisatta no darou

yukikau hito wa mina

omoi nimotsu seotte

tooku ni yureru kagerou no naka ni

ashita wo mitsukeru

kono te wo koboreochiru

suna no you na kanjou

ano toki mune ni sasatta

kotoba ga fui ni uzuku kedo

hatenai yoru wo kazoe nagara

jibun no kakera sagashite-ita

ushinau hodo ni kono omoi ga

tashika ni natte'ku

ima nara kitto aruite yukeru doko made mo

doushite kono sora wa

konna ni hiroi no darou

sakende mite mo koe ni naranakute

namida ga afureta

jiyuu ni kaze kitte

tori-tachi wa doko e yuku no?

sugoshita jikan no you ni

onaji basho ni modorenai

kono mama yume wo akiramete mo

takanaru kodou osae kirenai

itsuka wa kitto chikadzukitai

ano kumo no takasa

mou ichido kokoro ni tsubasa hiroge tabidatou

kanarazu tadoritsukeru hazu

hatenai yoru wo kazoe nagara

jibun no kakera sagashite-ita

ushinau hodo ni kono omoi ga

tashika ni natte'ku

ima nara kitto aruite yukeru doko made mo

This was one of my favorite theme songs, and it fits here as this fic's ending theme.

Oh boy…four situations in one chapter…this is becoming a rarity…

But the story says it all.

- Yuri's been captured and is about to be killed by Psychorogue, who surprisingly took out

Mr. Hongou and Kinta.

- Alternative 00 has Wallace, Knight and Rapidmon in his thrall to stop them from saving Yuri, and

all he has to do is stall them.

- Ryuki and Shishiza are still in the midst of battling the gazelle Digimons, who soundly defeated

Anita and Junior.

- The three DDS sections have decided to take matters into their own hands and conduct an investigation

of their own after Megumi told them what she and Wallace found out regarding the discussion at Lab 401.

- And Shido's going to get really pissed once he finds out what his former colleague is doing to his

beloved sister…

**Preview:**

The **Origin of the Alternative Fighter** story arc concludes as Shishiza reveals his true colors to

Ryuki, while another Zodiac fighter who went MIA (Missing in Action) several chapters ago appears and

come to Yuri's aid and fights with Psychorogue, who'll display its raw power.

And expect a battle royal of sorts as the rest of the Zodiac fighters appear and beat the hell out of each

other, the DDS students gets right in the middle.

**A/N**:

-The plots that you read from chapters 11 up to here are actually taken from the **Kamen Rider Ryuki**

TV series, from episodes 19 to 29, highlighting Kamen Rider Gai's death to Kamen Rider Raia's death

to the first appearance of Genocider.

- The inclusion of the Alternative Fighters, **Alternative XX** and **Alternative 00** (from chapter 76) are

actually taken from Kamen Rider Ryuki (episodes 38 to 42), where **Kamen Rider Alternative** and

**Kamen Rider Alternative Zero** made their debuts, and played a vital role in the series leading to the

series' ending.

From here on, the future plots will be more akin to the Ryuki storyline, but of course the elements from

Detective School Q and Digimon Adventure 02 will still be infused here, so don't worry. Of course there

will be some Digimon villains to contend with.


	84. Alternative Secret part 4

**Koudoutai: Fight for the Future **

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! And welcome to Book 3 of Koudoutai. I wish to thank

the readers, and reviewers for reading and reviewing Koudoutai: The New Enemy, and

the side stories that I've written, and for reading Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back. I

really appreciate it. And now, it's time to get a move on, and on to the story!

For those who are new here, **READ KOUDOUTAI: THE NEW ENEMY and **

**KOUDOUTAI: THE ZODIAC STRIKES BACK**. These two fics are prequels, so read

them first before going here.

**Disclaimer**:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider Ryuki is owned by Ishimori Productions

CLAMP School is owned by CLAMP

- - -

**Alternative 00** was brandishing his sword on Wallace's throat to stop him from leaving off

to find Yuri. Ren, out of desperation, activated the Survive card, and changed into his

Survive-armored form, causing Alternative 00 to turn his attention away. Rapidmon then

grapples with the Sword of Alternative 00, allowing Wallace to safely run away from the scene

and waits for the others to catch up. Knight, in survive form, then activated an Advent card.

"**GUST VENTO**". Dark Raider appeared, and its wings spread, revealing a pair of propellers,

and it immediately starts to spin, forming a strong gust of winds that rivals a baby tornado.

Alternative 00 covers himself with his arms to fight off the turbulence, but when the coast was

clear, Knight, Wallace and Rapidmon were all gone, and realized that they've escaped. But

Alternative 00 was confident that they won't get there on time.

- - -

**Still Time **by Tokuyama Hidenori

(2nd opening song from **Gensomaden Saiyuki**)

dareka ga sutete shimatta

kinou wo hiroiage

gamushara ni te wo nobashita

kotae wo tsukitsukete

nani wo te ni irete mo

manzoku suru koto wa nai

fukuzatsu ni karanda

kokoro no sukima kara nigedase

sou sa Make a Treasure sabitsuita

toki no naka ni

kimi no koe wo kiku

kono mama todoketai

hikari no naka

kimi ga matte'ru

sou shinjite'ru kara

ima sugu ni

subete wo tsukai hatashita

mirai wa surikirete

tameraigachi ni eranda

yume sae kishimidasu

yuu'utsu na nichijou

nukedasu koto sae shinai

sonna kimi no soba de

machi-tsudzukete'ru no wa gomen da

dakara Make a Treasure sabitsuita

kagami no naka

jibun wo sagashite

kono te de tsukamitai

doko ni ite mo

kimi ga matte'ru

sou shinjite'ru kara

ima sugu ni

…Interlude…

nani wo te ni irete mo

manzoku suru koto wa nai

fukuzatsu ni karanda

kokoro no sukima kara nigedase

sou sa Make a Treasure sabitsuita

toki no naka ni kimi no koe wo kiku

kono mama todoketai

hikari no naka kimi ga matte'ru

sou shinjite'ru karadakara

you gotta Make a Treasure sabitsuita

kagami no naka jibun wo sagashite

kono te de tsukamitai

doko ni ite mo kimi ga matte'ru

sou shinjite'ru kara ima sugu ni

Like I said before, I'm a Saiyuki fan, but thanks to Animax-Asia, the series became stale due

to the bad dubbing.

**Origin of the Alternative Fighter part 4 **

Inside the Digimon world, Ryuki and Shishiza were having a hard time dealing with the three

gazelle Digimons, as they leap up and down, moving in quick jumping, their agilities were astounding.

And seem to get the upper hand as they toy with the two Zodiac fighters.

Shinji had enough, as he took out the Survive card and inserted it into the Visor, and in seconds

Ryuki was in his Survive form. Shishiza was also starting to mount a comeback, as he killed Megazelle

by stabbing his Strike Vent on the throat, leaving Omegazelle to deal with Shishiza.

Ryuki, on the other hand activated the Final Vent. The Final Vent involves Dragranzer changing into

motorcycle form, and as Ryuki mounts on Dragranzer, and while in vehicle form, Dragranzer spits out

several fireballs, then rams Gigazelle, killing him.

Shishiza also activated his Final Vent, and Animus stabs Omegazelle and drags him towards Shishiza,

who stabbed him on the torso, then exploded. The three Gazelles' "data"energies floated in the air,

and Dragranzer and Animus took the floating energies and consumed it.

At the real world, in Sapporo prison, the lawyer who was assigned to represent Takeshi Asakura arrived,

and went to Asakura's prison cell, where Asakura was restrained in a strait jacket, strapped in leather

belts, and was strapped against a makeshift bed. The lawyer apologized to Asakura for not being there

when he was transferred here, and assured to Asakura that he'll exhaust all means to get him out on bail.

After the lawyer left, Suichi Kitaoka came and glanced slyly against Asakura, who glared at Kitaoka in return.

On the other side of the Digimon world, Yuri Suzaku regained consciousness after being assaulted by

Psychorogue. Yuri then realized the predicament she was in right now, and stood backwards as Psychorogue

slowly stalks her, and fired several black needles from its mask, almost hitting her. Yuri screamed in terror,

as Psychorogue stepped up on the offensive. But Psychorogue's assault was halted when Tenbiza appeared,

and used his telekinesis to ward off the black needles. Then warped behind Psychorogue and palm-strike the

black-armored Digimon, sending Psychorogue to careen against a wall. Psychorogue was forced to abort its

orders upon recognizing Tenbiza's power. Once Psychorogue was gone, Tenbiza disappeared, and

Shido Suzaku came out behind a doorway, telling her that she is safe now, and told her that he'll always

look after her. At that point, Knight, Wallace and Rapidmon came, and saw Yuri who was alone now.

Yuri told the others that she's alright now, but then noticed that her elder brother had disappeared. When

Wallace asked Yuri how she escaped unscathed, Yuri told her that Tenbiza came to her defense. Knight

silently gritted his teeth, as he came to suspect that Tenbiza was somehow connected to Shido.

On the other side of the Digimon world, Ryuki reverted back to his default armored form, and surveyed the

area to see if there are any more Digimons around. "I'm quite sure of it. Those Digimons belong to Yagiza."

Ryuki thought. Then, Shishiza sneak up behind Ryuki and said, "Hey.". As Ryuki turned around, Shishiza

attacked Ryuki. Ryuki was taken by surprise, and was unable to retaliate or defend himself, as Shishiza kept

on attacking him until Ryuki was knocked unconscious, and badly wounded. Ryuki then reverted back to

normal. His body was bleeding all over. Shishiza stared at the motionless body, then decided to finish him

off, but was stopped by Alternative 00. "That will be all for now. Remember this, Saturou, a hero must

show mercy to his enemies. He is no longer a threat for now." Alternative 00 said, as Shinji's body was

starting to disintegrate. They then took Shinji's body out of the Digimon world, and brought it back to the

real world, and left it sprawling on the pavement. After five minutes, several passer-bys saw Shinji's

bleeding body and called for the ambulance, and soon Shinji was taken to the nearest hospital, where

he was given medical attention.

**To Be Continued… **

**Alone** by Shimokawa Mikuni

(2nd ending song from **Gensomaden Saiyuki**)

kawaita kaze ga fuku

machi wa kogoete-iru

ikutsu no kisetsu gasotto oto mo naku

sugisatta no darou

yukikau hito wa mina

omoi nimotsu seotte

tooku ni yureru kagerou no naka ni

ashita wo mitsukeru

kono te wo koboreochiru

suna no you na kanjou

ano toki mune ni sasatta

kotoba ga fui ni uzuku kedo

hatenai yoru wo kazoe nagara

jibun no kakera sagashite-ita

ushinau hodo ni kono omoi ga

tashika ni natte'ku

ima nara kitto aruite yukeru doko made mo

doushite kono sora wa

konna ni hiroi no darou

sakende mite mo koe ni naranakute

namida ga afureta

jiyuu ni kaze kitte

tori-tachi wa doko e yuku no?

sugoshita jikan no you ni

onaji basho ni modorenai

kono mama yume wo akiramete mo

takanaru kodou osae kirenai

itsuka wa kitto chikadzukitai

ano kumo no takasa

mou ichido kokoro ni tsubasa hiroge tabidatou

kanarazu tadoritsukeru hazu

hatenai yoru wo kazoe nagara

jibun no kakera sagashite-ita

ushinau hodo ni kono omoi ga

tashika ni natte'ku

ima nara kitto aruite yukeru doko made mo

This was one of my favorite theme songs, and it fits here as this fic's ending theme.

Looks like things are getting pretty interesting, with several reasons:

Yuri was saved by Tenbiza, who hasn't showed up for almost 20 chapters after he was killed by

Knight…huh? Wait a minute…he was killed…by Knight! So how the heck…I'll get back to that later.

Mizugameza and Zolda have showed up as well, and I have a feeling that they'll re-start their feud.

Ryuki was also saved, no thanks in part by Alternative 00, who persuaded Shishiza to let him live.

Hmm…what were the professor's reasons for doing that?

Yagiza showed up again, and sent his gazelle Digimons to cause trouble.

The conclusion is getting near, as the DDS learned that Skull-Satamon was partially

behind the Zodiac's creation, and disbandment. So expect them to conduct an intensive investigation.

Eight Zodiac signs, three dead, plus two fakes, makes it ten armored fighters roaming around the

battlefield, so better be patient, 'coz I'll be spearheading the plots so that I can bring forth Skull-Satamon

to the fold, as well as bring DDS and the Chosen Children into the fold as well.

**Preview:**

Professor Kagawa finally gets confronted by Shido Suzaku and gave him an ultimatum, Asakura bolts

out of jail, and Zolda and Kaniza goes after him. Shishiza and Knight dukes it off, while Shinji sits

on the sideline due to injury, and Yagiza does another sneak attack on our heroes.

But wait…where does this leave our DDS heroes? Wait and see…


	85. Scientist Showdown

**Koudoutai: Fight for the Future **

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! And welcome to Book 3 of Koudoutai. I wish to thank

the readers, and reviewers for reading and reviewing Koudoutai: The New Enemy, and

the side stories that I've written, and for reading Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back. I

really appreciate it. And now, it's time to get a move on, and on to the story!

For those who are new here, **READ KOUDOUTAI: THE NEW ENEMY and **

**KOUDOUTAI: THE ZODIAC STRIKES BACK**. These two fics are prequels, so

them first before going here.

**Disclaimer**:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure 02 is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider Ryuki is owned by Ishimori Productions.

CLAMP School is owned by CLAMP

Roy Mustang (of Fullmetal Alchemist) is owned by Aniplex.

- - -

Thirtyminutes have passed since Ren, Wallace, Yuri and Terriermon have left the

Digimon world, Wallace told Ren that by now the rest of the DDS students are already

been informed about what they've heard about the professor's reasons about wanting

kill Yuri. They've agreed not to tell Yuri for the time being about what they've discovered

(Yuri went to the ladies restroom while Ren and Wallace were discussing about the battle

with Alternative 00). After Yuri came out, the three of them (and Terriermon) proceeded

to head for Atori Tea House.

After twenty minutes of travel, they've arrived at the tea house, only to be informed by

Yuri's aunt that Shinji was hospitalized at a nearby hospital in Kyoto. Ren, Yuri and Wallace

then dashed off to the said hospital, hoping that Shinji is out of danger, as they've guessed

that Saturou may have been responsible for this, as he was nowhere inside the tea house.

- - -

**Still Time **by Tokuyama Hidenori

(2nd opening song from **Gensomaden Saiyuki**)

dareka ga sutete shimatta

kinou wo hiroiage

gamushara ni te wo nobashita

kotae wo tsukitsukete

nani wo te ni irete mo

manzoku suru koto wa nai

fukuzatsu ni karanda

kokoro no sukima kara nigedase

sou sa Make a Treasure sabitsuita

toki no naka ni

kimi no koe wo kiku

kono mama todoketai

hikari no naka

kimi ga matte'ru

sou shinjite'ru kara

ima sugu ni

subete wo tsukai hatashita

mirai wa surikirete

tameraigachi ni eranda

yume sae kishimidasu

yuu'utsu na nichijou

nukedasu koto sae shinai

sonna kimi no soba de

machi-tsudzukete'ru no wa gomen da

dakara Make a Treasure sabitsuita

kagami no naka

jibun wo sagashite

kono te de tsukamitai

doko ni ite mo

kimi ga matte'ru

sou shinjite'ru kara

ima sugu ni

…Interlude…

nani wo te ni irete mo

manzoku suru koto wa nai

fukuzatsu ni karanda

kokoro no sukima kara nigedase

sou sa Make a Treasure sabitsuita

toki no naka ni kimi no koe wo kiku

kono mama todoketai

hikari no naka kimi ga matte'ru

sou shinjite'ru karadakara

you gotta Make a Treasure sabitsuita

kagami no naka jibun wo sagashite

kono te de tsukamitai

doko ni ite mo kimi ga matte'ru

sou shinjite'ru kara ima sugu ni

Like I said before, I'm a Saiyuki fan, but thanks to Animax-Asia, the series became stale

due to the bad dubbing.

**Face to Face Between The Two Scientist; Battle Royal Inside The Digimon World**

At CLAMP School, Principal Dan Directress Ohkawa, Interpol agent Roy Mustang,

Tatsumi Hongou (who managed to recover from his attack by Psychorogue), and Kotaro Nanami

were listening intently on Megumi's explanation about what she, Kyuu and Wallace discovered

at Lab 401 by overhearing the conversation between Ren and Professor Kagawa. Principal Dan

Mustang were surprised at what they've heard. They heard about Kagawa through his works

and research, but couldn't believe that Kagawa has photographic memory, and that he has

embroiled himself in the Zodiac wars by targeting Yuri. Mustang said that he'll look into this

matter, while DDS decided not to take any action against Kagawa, citing that they do not have

solid evidence against him.

At the hospital, Ren, Yuri and Wallace went to ward 707 (on the 7th floor) where Shinji was

staying, and saw Shinji lying on the bed, arms and chest covered in bandages. After five minutes,

Shinji ranted to his visitors about what Saturou did, and said that he won't forgive him. Yuri and

Wallace decided to stay with Shinji, while Ren decided to head to Lab 401 to confront Kagawa

about what he did to Yuri, and his sending Saturou to work at the Atori Tea House.

At the Sapporo prison, Asakura's lawyer went to the cell of his client. He was determined to

make sure Asakura gets the "humane" treatment he deserved. Unfortunately, Asakura was

already free from his restraints, and strangled the lawyer to death. He then switched clothes with

the dead lawyer, then placed the dead lawyer onto the restraint chair, and put the strait jacket and

face mask on to cover his face. Then, wearing the lawyer's clothes, Asakura sneaked his way out,

covering his face. Kitaoka, who just arrived, noticed the odd behavior of the lawyer who left the

prison grounds. Mustang also arrived, having heard of Asakura being incarcerated, and wanting to

ask Kitaoka's aid in dealing with Kagawa (Kitaoka hasn't met or heard of Kagawa yet). As soon

as Kitaoka and Mustang met, they stared briefly, since they knew each other during the Zodiac

organization's final days before going into war against each other. After a brief chat, both went to

Asakura's cell, and saw that everything seemed normal, but Mustang noticed the "prisoner's" shoes.

Kitaoka then removed the face guard, revealing the "prisoner" to be Asakura's lawyer. In a matter

of seconds, the alarm was blaring, and all available personnel were dispatched to find Asakura.

2 pm. Kurashiki Highway, Okayama. Professor Hideyuki Kagawa was driving his car when his

card deck vibrated, and then he heard of an eerie sound, then an image of Shido Suzaku appeared

in front of him, then the "image" motions Kagawa to follow him. Ren and Saturou coincidentally met

at the highway, having heard the eerie sound, their card decks vibrated, and saw the image as well,

and followed Kagawa's car, as it heads towards a port area near Himeji. Kyuu, who was riding a

taxi somehow noticed the image, and saw Ren and Saturou heading towards the direction of Himeji.

Kyuu motions the cab driver to follow the two bikers.

At the hospital, Shinji and Yuri also heard the sound. Then Yukihira and Kuniko came, and they've

brought some fruits with them that were meant for Shinji. Yuki and Kuniko didn't hear the sound

since they're not a part of Zodiac (as well as since they don't have a Zodiac card deck).

Ten minutes later, Kagawa arrived at the Himeji port area, where Shido Suzaku was standing.

Kagawa stepped out of the car, and stared menacingly at Shido, who was staring menacingly at

Kagawa as well. Kagawa then broke the silence and spoke to Shido. "Well, well. Look who

showed up: A disgraceful Digimon who thinks he's a human, and now wants a match with me, just

to avenge his baby sister.". Shido didn't flinch or react, yet he maintained his steel glare. "You are not

a part of this battle, so stay out of this, and leave my sister alone.". At this point, Ren and Saturou

arrived, followed by Kyuu, who got off the taxi and followed the two bikers. Saturou went by Kagawa's

side and said, "You're days are numbered, Shido. The man here is the main hero of this battle.

Not Iteza, Not Futagoza, not To-Rasu, no one. No one but the professor here is the hero.". Shido

wasn't impressed, and turned his attention back to Kagawa. "I'll be giving you an ultimatum.". "Oh

really, and what would that be?" Kagawa sneered. Shido's eye flashed and said, "Hand me your

Alternative card deck, and leave, or your wife and child will be consumed by a Jackalmon.". Kagawa

flinched a bit, but the look of shock on his eyes belied his body reaction. "You…you're bluffing!".

""Bluffing?" Sacrifice a life to save several others…" that's what you've told Ren. Surely now, are

you're intimidated by your very own words? If you wished for your family to live, surrender now. If

you choose to join in the battle, forfeit your family.". Saturou cockily said, "Hah! The professor

doesn't give in to your threats! If there is one person who has to go, it's you!". Ren was ticked by

Saturou's attitude towards this situation, and grabs him by his shirt, and said, "What if it's you who

has to go??!! You war freak!". Saturou grinned and stared menacingly, and raised his Leo card deck.

A yellow square appeared in front of Kyuu and out came Animus. Kyuu shouted to Ren that Animus

was heading to his direction, and Ren backed away, as Animus stood in front of its master. Saturou

grinned and took out his card deck, and his metallic belt appeared. He did a pose and said, "Henshin!",

and entered the yellow square, taking him to the Digimon world. Ren followed suit, and went after

Saturou. Kagawa was staring at Shido, and then went near the yellow square where Ren and Saturou

entered after changing into their armored forms. Kagawa then brought out his Alternative card deck,

and a metallic belt appeared. He tossed it upwards, then caught it with his left hand and chanted

"Henshin.", and slinked it into the belt's slot, and stepped into the yellow square, slowly descending,

preparing to go to the Digimon world. Shido said, "Say goodbye to your family.". Alternative 00 sneered

and said, "I know you're bluffing, so you can't trick me.". But Kyuu, having seen and heard of the

conversation, quickly yank Alternative 00 by his arm and said, "Are you crazy??!! He's not bluffing! What

if he means it? Are you really going to put your family at risk just for the sake of becoming a "hero??!!"

You can't leave your family behind at a time like this!". But Alternative 00 shoved Kyuu away, causing

him to careen against the car, and when Kyuu recovered, he noticed that Alternative 00 was gone. Kyuu

looked at the other side, and saw Shido was gone as well. Kyuu gritted his teeth and contacted any of

his friends at Class C.

Outside the Sapporo prison, Asakura was running towards a highway when Shido appeared. He tossed

the Aquarius card deck to Asakura and said, "It's time to fight." Asakura smiled and said "Thanks.".

Shido disappeared, and Kitaoka and Mustang saw the whole thing, and both changed to their Zodiac

armors and went to the Digimon world to cut off Asakura, who changed to Mizugameza.

Kyuu contacted Wallace, who was in the hospital. Wallace told Kyuu that they already know, as he

explained that he put a tracking bug on Kagawa's car, and heard the whole conversation. Wallace also

said that Class C has already been dispatched and are on their way to the Digimon world to assist Ren.

At the Digimon world, Shishiza and Knight were fighting when Alternative 00 struck Knight with his

Sword Vent, causing him to stagger back. Knight was livid, as he realized that Kagawa chose to be here

than go defend his wife and child. "You…you…". Shishiza cut him off and said, "The professor chose to

be here because he's the hero!". Ren however rebutted, saying that Shido is deadly serious in his threats.

Alternative 00, however, claimed that Shido was bluffing, and that he chose to be here. And a two-on-one

attack commenced. With Saturou's fighting style, and Kagawa's photographic memory, Ren knew that

he'd be pressed into a corner if he doesn't do something. Ren took out a card and inserted it into the

Dark Visor. "**TRICK VENTO**". Knight produced a dozen replicas of himself, and the replicas fend off

Alternative 00 and Shishiza. The attack lasted for three minutes, as Shishiza inserted a card into his visor.

"**ADVENTO**". Animus appeared and helped Shishiza in nailing the replicas. Alternative 00 also inserted

a card into his visor, and the card "burned", and the visor's female voice spoke to confirm the card's

activation. "**ACCELE VENTO**". Alternative 00 moved around in a blinding speed, taking out the rest

of the replicas. He, Saturou and Animus looked around to find Knight, and were greeted by Dark Raider,

who activated the Gust Vent, and Dark Raider's wings produce a turbulent wind that swept the three

combatants to three separate directions, stunning them. Alternative 00 managed to recover, and saw

Knight, in his Survive form placed a card into his visor. "**FINAL VENTO**". Dark Raider charged

towards Alternative 00, with Knight riding along. Alternative 00 then took out a card and swiped it into

his visor. "**FINAL VENTO**". Psychorogue appeared and transformed into a motorcycle, and

Alternative 00 hopped onto the transformed Psychorogue, just as Dark Raider did the same, turning into

a motorcycle. As the two "motorcycles" were fast approaching, Knight-Survive's "cape" turned into a

pair of huge wings, while Psychorogue (in motorcycle form) began to spin around, creating a vortex, as

if it was a tornado charging its way to its target. Knight-Survive's "wings" covered himself and

Dark Raider, taking the form of a missile. And then the two collided, and exploded, sending the two

combatants landing on the pavement, as Mizugameza arrived, savoring the sight of seeing two helpless

fighters lying on the ground. "Ahh…now I'm in heaven…so many victims to choose from." Shishiza shows

up, and he and Mizugameza were staring daggers. Mizugameza then recalled what Shishiza did to him several

weeks back, and exchanged heated words. "You…you owe me a lot.". "_Gomenasai_. Just doing what a hero

does.". Mizugameza was ticked, and soon the two clashed.

As Knight and Alternative 00 got up, several Gazelle-Digimons came, crashing into the fight. Mizugameza

and Shishiza momentarily turned their attention towards the intruding Digimons, while Knight and Alternative 00

were being ganged up. Kaniza (Roy Mustang), came into the scene, and was also being intercepted by three

more Gazelle-Digimons. Two minutes later, Zolda arrived, and was standing at a footbridge, quite far away.

After surveying the scene, Zolda decided to take the chance and activated his Final Vent. But before Zolda was

about to pull the trigger, another Gazelle-Digimon grabbed Zolda and threw him into the battlefield. Soon the six

Zodiac fighters were brawling in one battleground, and things turn ugly as more gazelle-Digimons arrived, further

outnumbering the armored fighters.

Then suddenly, Ryuki (in Survive form) was approaching, riding the motorcycle form of Dragranzer, indicating

that he has activated the Final Vent. And with him were Angemon, Angewomon, and Paildoramon. Ryuki and

the three Digimons then opened fire, taking out the gazelle Digimons. Ryuki got off and told Alternative 00 that

his wife and child were safe.

_**- - - FLASHBACK - - - **_

Ten minutes ago, Mrs. Kagawa and her son were walking by the mall in downtown Tokyo when a

Jackalmon appeared and is ready to pounce at the two victims, but Dragreder, Angemon, Angewomon,

Stingmon and V-Mon thwarted the Jackalmon, saving the mother and son.

_**- - - END FLASHBACK - - - **_

Alternative 00 was speechless, but Shishiza kept bragging about Kagawa still being a hero, but Ryuki

rebutted, saying that he did it because it was the right thing to do. Mizugameza interrupted, and locked

swords with Ryuki, who were starting to evaporate. Alternative 00 and Shishiza took the opportunity to

escape, while Knight, Zolda and Kaniza tried to break up the fight. Soon all escaped, and Mizugameza

managed to elude arrest.

After the coast was clear, Yagiza came out of his hiding place, as his skin was also evaporating, and

returned to the real world, plotting his next plan.

**To Be Continued… **

**Alone** by Shimokawa Mikuni

(2nd ending song from **Gensomaden Saiyuki**)

kawaita kaze ga fuku

machi wa kogoete-iru

ikutsu no kisetsu gasotto oto mo naku

sugisatta no darou

yukikau hito wa mina

omoi nimotsu seotte

tooku ni yureru kagerou no naka ni

ashita wo mitsukeru

kono te wo koboreochiru

suna no you na kanjou

ano toki mune ni sasatta

kotoba ga fui ni uzuku kedo

hatenai yoru wo kazoe nagara

jibun no kakera sagashite-ita

ushinau hodo ni kono omoi ga

tashika ni natte'ku

ima nara kitto aruite yukeru doko made mo

doushite kono sora wa

konna ni hiroi no darou

sakende mite mo koe ni naranakute

namida ga afureta

jiyuu ni kaze kitte

tori-tachi wa doko e yuku no?

sugoshita jikan no you ni

onaji basho ni modorenai

kono mama yume wo akiramete mo

takanaru kodou osae kirenai

itsuka wa kitto chikadzukitai

ano kumo no takasa

mou ichido kokoro ni tsubasa hiroge tabidatou

kanarazu tadoritsukeru hazu

hatenai yoru wo kazoe nagara

jibun no kakera sagashite-ita

ushinau hodo ni kono omoi ga

tashika ni natte'ku

ima nara kitto aruite yukeru doko made mo

This was one of my favorite theme songs, and it fits here as this fic's ending theme.

So what do you think of this battle royal? This is just a prelude, as the real battle won't commence

until the time is right.

**Preview:**

Yagiza made his presence felt, and in a hilarious way. And Sasoriza makes a surprise return.

**A/N**:

- The plots that you read from chapters 11 up to here are actually taken from the **Kamen Rider Ryuki**

TV series, from episodes 19 to 29, highlighting Kamen Rider Gai's death to Kamen Rider Raia's death

to the first appearance of Genocider.

- The inclusion of the Alternative Fighters, Alternative XX and Alternative 00 (from chapter 76) are

actually taken from Kamen Rider Ryuki (episodes 38 to 42), where **Kamen Rider Alternative**

and **Kamen Rider Alternative Zero** made their debuts, and played a vital role in the series leading

to the secret of the Kanzaki siblings, and ultimately, to the series' ending.

From here on, the future plots will be more akin to the Ryuki storyline, but of course the elements from

Detective School Q and Digimon Adventure 02 will still be infused here, so don't worry. Of course

there will be some Digimon villains to contend with.


	86. Impaler: Fighter For Hire

**Koudoutai: Fight for the Future **

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! And welcome to Book 3 of Koudoutai. I wish to thank

the readers, and reviewers for reading and reviewing Koudoutai: The New Enemy, and

the side stories that I've written, and for reading Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back. I

really appreciate it. And now, it's time to get a move on, and on to the story!

For those who are new here, **READ KOUDOUTAI: THE NEW ENEMY and **

**KOUDOUTAI: THE ZODIAC STRIKES BACK**. These two fics are prequels, so read

them first before going here.

**Disclaimer**:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure 02 is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider Ryuki is owned by Ishimori Productions.

CLAMP School is owned by CLAMP

Roy Mustang (of Fullmetal Alchemist) is owned by Aniplex.

- - -

**- - - FLASHBACK - - - **

Ten minutes ago, Mrs. Kagawa and her son were walking by the mall in downtown Tokyo

when a Jackalmon appeared and is ready to pounce the two victims, but Dragreder, Angemon,

Angewomon, Stingmon and V-Mon thwarted the Jackalmon, saving the mother and son.

**- - - END FLASHBACK - - - **

Alternative 00 was speechless, but Shishiza kept bragging about Kagawa still being a hero.

Mizugameza interrupted, and locked swords with Ryuki, who were starting to evaporate.

Alternative 00 and Shishiza took the opportunity to escape, while Knight, Zolda and Kaniza

tried to break up the fight. Soon all escaped, and Mizugameza managed to elude arrest.

After the coast was clear, Yagiza came out of his hiding place, as his skin was also evaporating,

and returned to the real world, plotting his next plan.

- - -

**Still Time **by Tokuyama Hidenori

(2nd opening song from **Gensomaden Saiyuki**)

dareka ga sutete shimatta

kinou wo hiroiage

gamushara ni te wo nobashita

kotae wo tsukitsukete

nani wo te ni irete mo

manzoku suru koto wa nai

fukuzatsu ni karanda

kokoro no sukima kara nigedase

sou sa Make a Treasure sabitsuita

toki no naka ni

kimi no koe wo kiku

kono mama todoketai

hikari no naka

kimi ga matte'ru

sou shinjite'ru kara

ima sugu ni

subete wo tsukai hatashita

mirai wa surikirete

tameraigachi ni eranda

yume sae kishimidasu

yuu'utsu na nichijou

nukedasu koto sae shinai

sonna kimi no soba de

machi-tsudzukete'ru no wa gomen da

dakara Make a Treasure sabitsuita

kagami no naka

jibun wo sagashite

kono te de tsukamitai

doko ni ite mo

kimi ga matte'ru

sou shinjite'ru kara

ima sugu ni

…Interlude…

nani wo te ni irete mo

manzoku suru koto wa nai

fukuzatsu ni karanda

kokoro no sukima kara nigedase

sou sa Make a Treasure sabitsuita

toki no naka ni kimi no koe wo kiku

kono mama todoketai

hikari no naka kimi ga matte'ru

sou shinjite'ru karadakara

you gotta Make a Treasure sabitsuita

kagami no naka jibun wo sagashite

kono te de tsukamitai

doko ni ite mo kimi ga matte'ru

sou shinjite'ru kara ima sugu ni

Like I said before, I'm a Saiyuki fan, but thanks to Animax-Asia, the series became stale due to

the bad dubbing.

Impaler: Hired Assasin 

**Five **minutes have passed after escaping the Digimon world following the battle royal, Kagawa

called his wife to see if they were really safe, as Ryuki claimed. Mrs. Kagawa then answered,

confirming that they were safe. Mrs. Kagawa was tempted to tell he husband about what happened at

the Tokyo mall, but chose to keep it a secret, and instead told her husband to come home.

Saturou made a crude comment, and said, "So you are concerned.". That comment has earned the

ire of the professor. "Of course I have the right to be concerned. Remember, a hero must have a heart,

must have compassion towards other people. Do you understand?". Saturou nodded, saying that he

understand, but was interrupted by Kyuu and Ren. Kyuu berated both Kagawa and Saturou for claiming

that they're heroes when they did it the wrong way. Ren also reminded them the real meaning of a "hero",

but Saturou intentionally made a literal loophole on their discussion, and motions Kagawa that they should go.

Kagawa and Saturou left, leaving Ren and a frustrated Kyuu.

Shinji and Yuri were given clearance to leave the hospital after his wounds were healed (Terriermon donated

some of his energies to speed up Shinji's healing of some of his wounds, so that he can go to the Digimon world

and help the others. After that, Shinji changed to his armored form, and enter the PC inside his hospital room,

and the rest is history. See last chapter), and headed back to Kyoto.

At Kitaoka's residence, Kitaoka was eating his lunch that Goro made after returning from the battle. He

told Goro about what took place there, and mentioned about seeing a mysterious armored fighter, which

he later found out that it was Professor Kagawa. The door was forced open following a kick, and in came

Asakura. Goro went to a defensive stance, but Kitaoka told him to calm down, then asked Asakura what

does he want. "I want Shishiza! Tell me where he is!". "If I knew, then I'd already told you. Speaking of

which, why don't you ask the other Zodiac fighters where to find him. To show that I meant what I said,

here.". Kitaoka gave Asakura the address to the ORE Journal, and, to Kitaoka and goro's surprise,

Asakura took the plate from kitaoka and ate it, alomg with the clam shell. Asakura then spitted out the

shell, and left the premises. Kitaoka and Goro sweat-dropped, and Goro gave Kitaoka another serving.

At CLAMP School, inside the computer lab, the three CLAMP School detectives, Class Q, A, and C,

as well as Koushiro, Mimi, Wallace, Taichi, and Yumiko Readman, were discussing about what they've

gathered so far. Kyuu then arrived after coming from Kurashiki. He then told the others about what happened

there, and reminded them that Yuri is still in danger. Takeru then told the rest about their findings, and the rest

stared wide-eyed when told that Yuri and Shido were half-Digimons, in which they find it "unbelievable", but

Hikari told everyone about Arachnaemon being a Digimon who could take form of a human. Then Megumi

told the others about seeing the letters addressed to Shido, who later found out that he died two years ago

before the Zodiac came to life and assaulted DDS. Kyuu was somewhat bothered, as he saw Shido just

hours ago before the battle royal took place. Akira then wondered aloud if the other Zodiac fighters that

went missing had shown up and attacked the other Zodiac fighters.

3 pm, and Shinji went to the tea house in Kyoto after completing his work at the ORE Journal, but not before

encountering Asakura, who went to the office, and had Shinji follow him to the rooftop, amid the panicking

look from Shinji's co-workers. Shinji then found out what Asakura wants, and told him that he don't know

where Saturou is. Asakura left minutes before the police arrived.

The following day, at the tea house, Shinji then was serving some menus when he came across a funny-looking

man sitting on the table. The man then that he came here to introduce himself by showing him his calling card,

with the words engraved, which surprised Shinji: "The Fighter For Hire: Impaler; Bodyguard, Assassin,

Retriever, Anything A Mercenary Do.". Shinji called Ren and showed him the card. Five minutes later, Ren

came and studied the card carefully, and stole glances at the card deck, seeing the mark of Yagiza. "You have

some nerve coming here, after sending those gazelle Digmons at us." Ren said, glaring at the young man.

"Don't be stingy, my friend. I was just testing you. And after seeing you fight, I came to conclude that you

need an ally in your fight against the Zodiac. And I've seen the way you handled the situation, sir, and you

guys needed some help. Also, I saw the way you two fight. I'm impressed, and I want to dedicate my

services to you.". The young man speaking was none other than Mitsuru Sano, aka Yagiza, meaning

Capricorn. Despite his cheery and fun-loving face and carefree attitude, what he was doing right now was

actually a part of his tactics in getting the rest of the Zodiac fighters let their guards down, so that he could

find an opening and take them out, so that he'll emerge as the last Zodiac sign standing and collect his coveted

prize. And since neither Shinji nor Ren knew much about Sano, and haven't encountered him in combat, they

were pretty much unaware of what he was capable of. While Shinji seemed receptive towards Sano, Ren finds

him a nuisance, and threw him out of the restaurant. Shinji questions Ren about his action, while Ren told him

not to get conned by a small-time con artist. Although Sano was a bit pissed, he was pleased to see that they

didn't suspect a thing, and that makes them vulnerable. Since he knew about Kitaoka, he couldn't risk showing

himself to him, so he decided to go to the other "potential" ally.

Twenty minutes later, Sano then introduced himself to Professor Kagawa at Lab 401, and did the same tactic:

Introducing himself, show the customer his card, do a lot of praisings, and offered his services to him. Kagawa

was seriously figuring out if he was for real, but Saturou came and confirm to Kagawa about Sano being a

former Zodiac, and that he was a part of the Zodiac wars. But Sano told Saturou, who was a bit surprised to

see him, that he's a mercenary for hire now, and that the reason why he joined Zodiac is because he wanted to

earn some money. Then a portal appeared inside the lab, and Sano stood up and said, "Here's my chance to

show you what I'm really made of. Just sit there and watch, and you'll see why they call me the Implaer." Sano

then took out his card deck, and a metallic belt appeared Sano then made a rather goofy Karate Kid pose and

chanted "Henshin!", and slipped the card deck onto the belt's slot, and Sano changed into his Zodiac armor,

becoming the Zodiac Yagiza. Then a Salamandermon appeared, but Yagiza kicked him back towards the portal,

and the chase began, as Yagiza went after the Salamandermon. Kagawa then asked Saturou how much does he

know about Yagiza. After telling the professor about it, Saturou was a bit peeved when Kagawa said that they'll

go and follow Yagiza to see if he's good enough to replace Nakajima.

At the other place inside the Digimon world, Ryuki (in his Survive form) was chasing after a Mushroomon, and

activated the Shoot Vent, killing the Mushroomon, but then the Salamandermon came and was about to wallop

Ryuki when Yagiza showed up, and kicked the Salamandermon away. Ryuki then saw Yagiza, doing a Karate Kid

pose after taking down the Digimon. Ryuki then recognized the armored fighter as Sano. "What the…?…You…

you're the goofy kid at the restaurant!". Yagiza turned and said, "Not to worry, _sempai_, I'll take care of this one.".

Yagiza then inserted a card into his visor and a voice confirmed that the card was activated. "**SPIN VENTO**".

A gauntlet with twin drills appeared on Yagiza's right forearm, and Yagiza then went after the fleeing

Salamandermon, which led to a place resembling a pedestrian tunnel. Ryuki then decided to go and followed

Yagiza, not noticing that Alternative 00 and Shishiza were there as well, and saw the fight. Yagiza was stabbing

the Salamandermon with the Spin Vent, and after weakening it, Yagiza did another goofy Karate Kid pose and

inserted another card into the visor. "**FINAL VENTO**". Several replicas of Gigazelle, Megazelle and Omegazelle

appeared and charged the weakened Salamandermon in a stampede-like fashion, and was followed by a flying knee

on the cranium by Yagiza, killing the Salamandermon, and later dispersed. He turned to Ryuki and said, "So what

do you say, huh? Am I good enough for you?". Ryuki sweat-dropped at the sight, while reverting back to default

form, looking at Yagiza incredulously, not noticing that Shishiza activated his Strike Vent and went after Ryuki.

**To Be Continued… **

**Alone** by Shimokawa Mikuni

(2nd ending song from **Gensomaden Saiyuki**)

kawaita kaze ga fuku

machi wa kogoete-iru

ikutsu no kisetsu gasotto oto mo naku

sugisatta no darou

yukikau hito wa mina

omoi nimotsu seotte

tooku ni yureru kagerou no naka ni

ashita wo mitsukeru

kono te wo koboreochiru

suna no you na kanjou

ano toki mune ni sasatta

kotoba ga fui ni uzuku kedo

hatenai yoru wo kazoe nagara

jibun no kakera sagashite-ita

ushinau hodo ni kono omoi ga

tashika ni natte'ku

ima nara kitto aruite yukeru doko made mo

doushite kono sora wa

konna ni hiroi no darou

sakende mite mo koe ni naranakute

namida ga afureta

jiyuu ni kaze kitte

tori-tachi wa doko e yuku no?

sugoshita jikan no you ni

onaji basho ni modorenai

kono mama yume wo akiramete mo

takanaru kodou osae kirenai

itsuka wa kitto chikadzukitai

ano kumo no takasa

mou ichido kokoro ni tsubasa hiroge tabidatou

kanarazu tadoritsukeru hazu

hatenai yoru wo kazoe nagara

jibun no kakera sagashite-ita

ushinau hodo ni kono omoi ga

tashika ni natte'ku

ima nara kitto aruite yukeru doko made mo

This was one of my favorite theme songs, and it fits here as this fic's ending theme.

Ok, Yagiza's back, and this time he's officially lining up to fight for the right to the title

"sole survivor", by allying himself to other fighters, then double-cross them at the last minute.

And he seemed to have attracted the attention of Ryuki and Alternative 00. But who would

choose him?

**Preview:**

Yagiza has joined Team Alternative, and helps them abduct Yuri, but meets some resistance

from Ryuki and one of the Chosen Children.

One last Zodiac sighting is coming, as Sasoriza, makes a comeback.

**A/N**:

-The plots that you read from chapters 11 up to here are actually taken from the

**Kamen Rider Ryuki** TV series, from episodes 19 to 29, highlighting Kamen Rider Gai's

death to Kamen Rider Raia's death to the first appearance of Genocider.

- The inclusion of the Alternative Fighters, Alternative XX and Alternative 00 (from chapter 76)

are actually taken from Kamen Rider Ryuki (episodes 38 to 42), where **Kamen Rider Alternative**

and **Kamen Rider Alternative Zero** made their debuts, and played a vital role in the series leading

to the secret of the Kanzaki siblings, and ultimately, to the series' ending.

From here on, the future plots will be more akin to the Ryuki storyline, but of course the elements from

Detective School Q and Digimon Adventure 02 will still be infused here, so don't worry. Of course there

will be some Digimon villains to contend with.


	87. Taurus vs Leo

**Koudoutai: Fight for the Future**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! And welcome to Book 3 of Koudoutai. I wish to thank

the readers, and reviewers for reading and reviewing Koudoutai: The New Enemy, and the

side stories that I've written, and for reading Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back. I really

appreciate it. And now, it's time to get a move on, and on to the story!

For those who are new here, **READ KOUDOUTAI: THE NEW ENEMY and **

**KOUDOUTAI: THE ZODIAC STRIKES BACK**. These two fics are prequels, so read

them first before going here.

**Disclaimer**:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure 02 is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider Ryuki is owned by Ishimori Productions.

CLAMP School is owned by CLAMP

Roy Mustang (of Fullmetal Alchemist) is owned by Aniplex.

- - -

While Ryuki was distracted by Yagiza's grandstanding, Shishiza immediately pounced on Ryuki,

who managed to shield himself from the attack and locked arms. Ryuki then shouted to Yagiza to

give him a hand, but Yagiza refused, saying that he wasn't officially accepted. Ryuki groaned as he

realized that Yagiza was a mercenary for hire, and only helps when he's inducted to their group, But

Alternative 00 told Shishiza to cease his attack, saying that this is not the right time. Shishiza reluctantly

did, and the two left, while Yagiza slinked away, leaving a flabbergasted Ryuki behind

- - -

**Still Time **by Tokuyama Hidenori

(2nd opening song from **Gensomaden Saiyuki**)

dareka ga sutete shimatta

kinou wo hiroiage

gamushara ni te wo nobashita

kotae wo tsukitsukete

nani wo te ni irete mo

manzoku suru koto wa nai

fukuzatsu ni karanda

kokoro no sukima kara nigedase

sou sa Make a Treasure sabitsuita

toki no naka ni

kimi no koe wo kiku

kono mama todoketai

hikari no naka

kimi ga matte'ru

sou shinjite'ru kara

ima sugu ni

subete wo tsukai hatashita

mirai wa surikirete

tameraigachi ni eranda

yume sae kishimidasu

yuu'utsu na nichijou

nukedasu koto sae shinai

sonna kimi no soba de

machi-tsudzukete'ru no wa gomen da

dakara Make a Treasure sabitsuita

kagami no naka

jibun wo sagashite

kono te de tsukamitai

doko ni ite mo

kimi ga matte'ru

sou shinjite'ru kara

ima sugu ni

…Interlude…

nani wo te ni irete mo

manzoku suru koto wa nai

fukuzatsu ni karanda

kokoro no sukima kara nigedase

sou sa Make a Treasure sabitsuita

toki no naka ni kimi no koe wo kiku

kono mama todoketai

hikari no naka kimi ga matte'ru

sou shinjite'ru karadakara

you gotta Make a Treasure sabitsuita

kagami no naka jibun wo sagashite

kono te de tsukamitai

doko ni ite mo kimi ga matte'ru

sou shinjite'ru kara ima sugu ni

Like I said before, I'm a Saiyuki fan, but thanks to Animax-Asia, the series became stale due to the

bad dubbing.

**Shishiza's Ambush **

Ryuki left the Digimon world and reverted back to normal after a humiliating experience, and reported

to work at the ORE Journal, while Ren was mopping up the floor of the restaurant, while Kyuu, Megumi,

Daisuke, Hikari, V-Mon and Tailmon were helping Ren in cleaning up the dishes and other things after a

long day of serving food and drinks to their customers (the four DDS students came after classes and

decided to help Ren in cleaning up in exchange for free snacks). Yuri, on the other hand, went to the

supermarket to buy more supplies for the restaurant. Meanwhile, Kitaoka was busy working on some

high-profile cases, while the rest of the DDS students and the Chosen Children were busy with their studies.

Back at Lab 401, Kagawa and Saturou returned to the real world. As they were discussing about what

happened earlier, their monitor showed two unexpected visitors.

They went out to greet them, and saw who the visitors were: ORE Journal reporter Reiko Momori, and

with her was Suichi Kitaoka. Kitaoka was supposed to take Reiko on a date, but she changed her mind

and begged Kitaoka to drive her to Lab 401 where Shido Suzaku used to work there.

While Kagawa and Reiko were talking, Kitaoka and Saturou were staring daggers, who still haven't

forgotten their days as Zodiac allies. In the end, Kagawa tols Reiko that Shido had left this place Two

years ago and claimed that he doesn't know his current activities and whereabouts are. Reiko and Kitaoka left.

Kagawa then went to work on his equipments that he believed that would help him in shutting down the portals,

while Saturou followed the two departing visitors.

An hour later, at a bench outside the Kyoto Mall, Reiko and Kitaoka were sitting, and Reiko had to ignore

Kitaoka's verbal advances. Kitaoka, however stopped on his tracks when his card deck vibrated, and saw

Animus jumping towards them. He grabbed Reiko and jumped to the ground. Although unharmed, Reiko

was knocked unconscious, and Kitaoka saw Animus jumped into a laptop, and saw Saturou staring at him,

then changed into Shishiza, and jumped into the laptop. Kitaoka changed to Zolda (formerly To-Rasu/Taurus)

and followed him there. Ryu Amakusa, who happened to pass by, saw what had transpired, and called Ren

at tea house. He then told Ren about it and Ren raced towards the nearest computer shop. Ryu then tended

to the still-unconscious Reiko.

Inside the Digimon world, Zolda and Shishiza were staring daggers. "What's the big idea and why did you

attack us??!!". "Doing what a hero does." was Saturou's reply. ""Hero??!!" Are you joking??!! Now you pay!"

Zolda screamed, and fired a barrage of bullets, which Shishiza blocked by activating the Strike Vent. As

Shishiza was quite far from Zolda, Zolda activated the Final Vent. Magnu-giga appeared and Zolda inserted

his Visor, and was about to fire, but Shishiza activated the Freeze Vent, and Magnu-Giga went frozen solid,

his ammo paused, and Zolda wondered what happened. Shishiza activated the Final Vent, and Animus

pounced at Zolda, and dragged him towards a waiting Shishiza, but Knight appeared and kicked Shishiza

on the face, while Ryu delivered a flying kick, causing the lion-Digimon to release his grip on Zolda. Shishiza

retreated, while Ren and Ryu brought Kitaoka to a hospital. There the two found out from the doctors that

his cancer has reached stage 4 ½, and has a few weeks to live.

Thirty minutes later, Kagawa berated Saturou for attacking an innocent woman. Saturou reasoned that she might

leak to the media about their lab, but Kagawa cautions his protégé that there are other ways of preventing it.

Kagawa then told Saturou to have all the equipments prepared, and told him that they'll have to move out. In t

hree hours, they loaded all of their equipments into a van and sped out, leaving Lab 401 empty.

**To Be Continued… **

**Alone** by Shimokawa Mikuni

(2nd ending song from **Gensomaden Saiyuki**)

kawaita kaze ga fuku

machi wa kogoete-iru

ikutsu no kisetsu gasotto oto mo naku

sugisatta no darou

yukikau hito wa mina

omoi nimotsu seotte

tooku ni yureru kagerou no naka ni

ashita wo mitsukeru

kono te wo koboreochiru

suna no you na kanjou

ano toki mune ni sasatta

kotoba ga fui ni uzuku kedo

hatenai yoru wo kazoe nagara

jibun no kakera sagashite-ita

ushinau hodo ni kono omoi ga

tashika ni natte'ku

ima nara kitto aruite yukeru doko made mo

doushite kono sora wa

konna ni hiroi no darou

sakende mite mo koe ni naranakute

namida ga afureta

jiyuu ni kaze kitte

tori-tachi wa doko e yuku no?

sugoshita jikan no you ni

onaji basho ni modorenai

kono mama yume wo akiramete mo

takanaru kodou osae kirenai

itsuka wa kitto chikadzukitai

ano kumo no takasa

mou ichido kokoro ni tsubasa hiroge tabidatou

kanarazu tadoritsukeru hazu

hatenai yoru wo kazoe nagara

jibun no kakera sagashite-ita

ushinau hodo ni kono omoi ga

tashika ni natte'ku

ima nara kitto aruite yukeru doko made mo

This was one of my favorite theme songs, and it fits here as this fic's ending theme.

Ok, now that Lab 401 is gone, Team Alternative is getting desperate, and sooner or later,

Kagawa will make another move to attack Yuri.

**Preview:**

Four zodiac fighters decided to confront Team Alternative, only to find out that they've left, and

Yagiza became the new recruit for Team Alternative, and they decided to go for broke, as they

assaulted Yuri Suzaku.

**A/N**:

- The plots that you read from chapters 11 up to here are actually taken from the **Kamen Rider Ryuki**

TV series, from episodes 19 to 29, highlighting Kamen Rider Gai's death to Kamen Rider Raia's death

to the first appearance of Genocider.

- The inclusion of the Alternative Fighters, Alternative XX and Alternative 00 (from chapter 76) are actually

taken from Kamen Rider Ryuki (episodes 38 to 42), where **Kamen Rider Alternative** and

**Kamen Rider Alternative Zero** made their debuts, and played a vital role in the series leading to

the secret of the Kanzaki siblings, and ultimately, to the series' ending.

From here on, the future plots will be more akin to the Ryuki storyline, but of course the elements from

Detective School Q and Digimon Adventure 02 will still be infused here, so don't worry. Of course there

will be some Digimon villains to contend with.


	88. Team Alternative's Final Assault

**Koudoutai: Fight for the Future**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! And welcome to Book 3 of Koudoutai. I wish to thank

the readers, and reviewers for reading and reviewing Koudoutai: The New Enemy, and

the side stories that I've written, and for reading Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back. I

really appreciate it. And now, it's time to get a move on, and on to the story!

For those who are new here, **READ KOUDOUTAI: THE NEW ENEMY and **

**KOUDOUTAI: THE ZODIAC STRIKES BACK**. These two fics are prequels, so read

them first before going here.

**Disclaimer**:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure 02 is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider Ryuki is owned by Ishimori Productions.

CLAMP School is owned by CLAMP

Roy Mustang (of Fullmetal Alchemist) is owned by Aniplex.

- - -

While on the road, Saturou asked Kagawa why they have to leave Lab 401, and Kagawa

told Saturou that those who knew the secrets of Lab 401 will go there and oppose them.

They cruised on the road, not noticing that someone was following them on a car.

Thirty minutes later, Team Alternative went to a secret warehouse, unloaded the equipment,

and left. Kagawa then contacted Mitusuru Sano, aka Yagiza, and told him that he is accepted

into Team Alternative. At a gas station, Kagawa told Sano the details of their plans, while Saturou

was staring daggers at the two.

- - -

**Still Time **by Tokuyama Hidenori

(2nd opening song from **Gensomaden Saiyuki**)

dareka ga sutete shimatta

kinou wo hiroiage

gamushara ni te wo nobashita

kotae wo tsukitsukete

nani wo te ni irete mo

manzoku suru koto wa nai

fukuzatsu ni karanda

kokoro no sukima kara nigedase

sou sa Make a Treasure sabitsuita

toki no naka ni

kimi no koe wo kiku

kono mama todoketai

hikari no naka

kimi ga matte'ru

sou shinjite'ru kara

ima sugu ni

subete wo tsukai hatashita

mirai wa surikirete

tameraigachi ni eranda

yume sae kishimidasu

yuu'utsu na nichijou

nukedasu koto sae shinai

sonna kimi no soba de

machi-tsudzukete'ru no wa gomen da

dakara Make a Treasure sabitsuita

kagami no naka

jibun wo sagashite

kono te de tsukamitai

doko ni ite mo

kimi ga matte'ru

sou shinjite'ru kara

ima sugu ni

…Interlude…

nani wo te ni irete mo

manzoku suru koto wa nai

fukuzatsu ni karanda

kokoro no sukima kara nigedase

sou sa Make a Treasure sabitsuita

toki no naka ni kimi no koe wo kiku

kono mama todoketai

hikari no naka kimi ga matte'ru

sou shinjite'ru karadakara

you gotta Make a Treasure sabitsuita

kagami no naka jibun wo sagashite

kono te de tsukamitai

doko ni ite mo kimi ga matte'ru

sou shinjite'ru kara ima sugu ni

Like I said before, I'm a Saiyuki fan, but thanks to Animax-Asia, the series became stale due to

the bad dubbing.

**Ambush and Attempted Murder **

Ren, Shinji, Ryu, and Kyuu were discussing about what happened at the outside of the Tokyo Mall

the earlier. Kyuu clenched his fists, and said that it's time that the professor must be confronted. Ryu

agrred with Kyuu, and Ren nodded as well.

Later that night, Asakura was eating a barbecue when Shido Suzaku appeared. He told Asakura the

location of Lab 401, and disappeared. Asakura smiled, and sets off the his destination.

At Kagawa's residence, after Mrs. Kagawa and son went to bed, Mitsuru Sano met with Professor Kagawa,

who told Sano the instructions for their assault later. Sano was thrilled at this and was readying himself

for his first break.

It was 11 am, the following day. Asakura was the first to arrive at Lab 401, and saw what was inside.

He went into a tantrum and smashed several tables and chairs. Kitaoka entered next, and Ren, Shinji,

Kyuu and Ryu arrived moments later. A brief staredwon ensued, and Asakura declared that

"Team Alternative is mine!", and left. The rest also left, after failing to find clues on where Team Alternative

could be found.

3 pm, later during the day, Shinji was walking along the road in busy Tokyo, and saw Yuri was walking

by, trying to lose a pestering Sano, who was acting like a lost person asking for directions. Shinji became

annoyed and wanted to break things up, but saw a yellow square appeared, and Gigazelle was pulling

Yuri into the yellow square, and Sano shoved her towards Gigazelle, and Yuri was pulled into the

Digimon world, and Sano changed into his Zodiac guise and followed suit. Anita King and Junior Makuhari

saw what transpired and followed them. Shinji followed them as well, after calling Ren about the situation.

Inside the Digimon world, the area where Yuri was brought resembles a rooftop of a high-rise building.

Yuri then realized the situation she was in, as she was being surrounded by her attackers, who turned

out to be Yagiza, Shishiza, and Alternative 00. Yuri then tried to reason with her attackers. "Why, Kagawa?

Why are you doing this?". "Do not pretend, Digimon. You're the reason why Earth is in a crisis right now.

Once you and your brother are erased from our world, the portal linking this world and ours will close, and

we'll become heroes." was Alternative 00's response. Yuri didn't know why Alternative 00 said that, for she

was unaware about this. "Even if you don't know that you're a Digimon, it doesn't change the subject, for

you have no right to live." Alternative 00 hissed. Yagiza stepped forward and said, "You're such a cutie, too

bad, business comes first before pleasure.", and Yagiza activated the Spin Vent and went for Yuri, who

managed to evade it. Yuri then ran away, but was blocked by Psychorogue. Ryuki, Anita and Junior arrived

and were poised to save Yuri when Yagiza blocked their path. "Sano!! Why are you doing this?!" Ryuki

asked. Yagiza shrugged his shoulders and said, "Sorry, _sempai_, but the professor gave me a better offer,

and the sound of being a hero is too much to miss the opportunity.". Yagiza then took a card and inserted

it into his visor. "**ADVENTO**". A yellow square appeared and 12 gazelle Digimons appeared, and lunged

towards the three rescuers, while three more went towards Yuri who was trapped in a corner. Anita and

Junior couldn't get through as the gazelle Digimons blocked their path, while Ryuki, on the other hand, was

being ganged up by Team Alternative, preventing him from rescuing Yuri. Yuri saw an alley and went there,

only to find out that it was a dead end. As the Digimons of Team Alternative were about to kill a trapped

Yuri, Yuri suddenly went catatonic, and went into a trance, and pointed a finger against the invading Digimons,

and the Digimons went after Team Alternative. The gazelle Digimons who were tangling with Anita and Junior

were also mesmerized by Yuri and went after Team Alternative as well. Yagiza and Alternative 00 managed

to fend off their attackers, and saw Yuri standing like a statue. Alternative 00 got close to her and heard her

talking like a voice recorder, stating the Zodiac name in Japanese. "**_Mizugameza, Ohitsujiza_,_ Kaniza_,**

**_Yagiza_,_ Futagoza_,_ Shishiza_,_ Tenbiza_,_ Uoza_,_ Iteza_,_ Sasoriza_,_ To-Rasu_,_ Otomeza_**.". Yuri then spoke

the names again, this time in their English equivalents. "**_Aquarius, Aries_,_ Cancer_,_ Capricorn_,_ Gemini_,**

**_Leo_,_ Libra_,_ Pisces_,_ Sagittarius_,_ Scorpio_,_ Taurus_,_ Virgo_**.". Alternative 00 was getting pissed, but just

he was about to strike her down with his Sword Vent, Shishiza, was standing behind him. "Professor, I'm

sorry, but I can't let you do this.". Alternative 00 turned around after hearing the words from Saturou, and

was struck by Shishiza's Strike Vent, causing him to fall down the stairs. As Alternative 00 staggered on the

pavement, Shishiza slowly walked down the stairs and said, "I decided to re-join the Zodiac Wars, and if I

emerged victorious, I'll become the hero of all heroes.". Alternative 00 was livid, and tries to regain his

composure. "You…traitor…!". Shishiza activated the Final Vent, and Alternative was killed, his card deck

was shattered along the way.

Back at the rooftop, Ryuki, Anita and Junior tried to shook Yuri out of her catatonic state, but to no success,

and were wondering what to do next, fearing that Team Alternative might come back and tried to kill Yuri,

who kept on murmuring the Zodiac names in Japanese and English.

Elsewhere in the Digimon world, Shishiza, who reverted back to Saturou, was carrying the corpse of

Professor Kagawa, was shedding tears while walking and talking. He said that to become a hero, one must

sacrifice a life to save others, and hence he chose to sacrifice the professor so that he could save other people,

and said that even though Yuri is half-Digimon, half of her is still human, so he couldn't bring himself to kill an

innocent human. Kagawa's corpse then evaporated and dispersed into the Digmon atmosphere, and Saturou

left the Digimon world.

**To Be Continued… **

**Alone** by Shimokawa Mikuni

(2nd ending song from **Gensomaden Saiyuki**)

kawaita kaze ga fuku

machi wa kogoete-iru

ikutsu no kisetsu gasotto oto mo naku

sugisatta no darou

yukikau hito wa mina

omoi nimotsu seotte

tooku ni yureru kagerou no naka ni

ashita wo mitsukeru

kono te wo koboreochiru

suna no you na kanjou

ano toki mune ni sasatta

kotoba ga fui ni uzuku kedo

hatenai yoru wo kazoe nagara

jibun no kakera sagashite-ita

ushinau hodo ni kono omoi ga

tashika ni natte'ku

ima nara kitto aruite yukeru doko made mo

doushite kono sora wa

konna ni hiroi no darou

sakende mite mo koe ni naranakute

namida ga afureta

jiyuu ni kaze kitte

tori-tachi wa doko e yuku no?

sugoshita jikan no you ni

onaji basho ni modorenai

kono mama yume wo akiramete mo

takanaru kodou osae kirenai

itsuka wa kitto chikadzukitai

ano kumo no takasa

mou ichido kokoro ni tsubasa hiroge tabidatou

kanarazu tadoritsukeru hazu

hatenai yoru wo kazoe nagara

jibun no kakera sagashite-ita

ushinau hodo ni kono omoi ga

tashika ni natte'ku

ima nara kitto aruite yukeru doko made mo

This was one of my favorite theme songs, and it fits here as this fic's ending theme.

Alternative 00 is dead. Yuri went catatonic, and Ryuki's in a fix on how to resolve this.

What will our hero do next?

**Preview:**

- You can pretty much tell that Team Alternative is no more, now that Alternative 00 is gone,

and its members went separate ways.

- Mizugameza finally gets his chance of revenge as he finally catches up with Shishiza, and the

rematch between two ruthless Zodiac fighters is about to commence.

- And Koushiro manages to get a vital clue on what was happening right now in Japan and the

Digimon world, as well as bits of info on the significance of the Zodiac Wars are starting to pile in.

**A/N**:

- The plots that you read from chapters 11 up to here are actually taken from the **Kamen Rider Ryuki**

TV series, from episodes 19 to 29, highlighting Kamen Rider Gai's death to Kamen Rider Raia's death

to the first appearance of Genocider.

-The inclusion of the Alternative Fighters, Alternative XX and Alternative 00 (from chapter 76) are actually

taken from Kamen Rider Ryuki (episodes 38 to 42), where **Kamen Rider Alternative** and

**Kamen Rider Alternative Zero** made their debuts, and played a vital role in the series leading to the

secret of the Kanzaki siblings, and ultimately, to the series' ending.

From here on, the future plots will be more akin to the Ryuki storyline, but of course the elements from

Detective School Q and Digimon Adventure 02 will still be infused here, so don't worry. Of course there

will be some Digimon villains to contend with.


	89. Zodiac Spotlight: Team Alternative

**Koudoutai: Fight for The Future**

Hi! Welcome to another Supplemental Chapter of Koudoutai. Yeah, yeah, this chapter

was already uploaded in Koudoutai part 2, but why here again? Update. 'Coz Mizugameza

underwent changes within this fic, not physically changed, but his character in this story.

So here it is…the latest update…and the last:

Zodiac Entry # 4 

**Team Alternative**

Members:

**Alternative 00** (Hideyuki Kagawa)

**Alternative XX** (Hajime Nakamura)

**Shishiza** (Saturou Toujou)

**Yagiza** (Mitsuru Sano)

First Appearance: (Alternative XX) **Detective School Q - _Koudoutai: Fight For The Future_** Chapter 76

First Appearance: (Alternative 00) **Detective School Q - _Koudoutai: Fight For The Future_** Chapter 82

First Appearance: (as a team) **Detective School Q: _Koudoutai - Fight For The Future_** Chapter 88

Profile:

Team Alternative is a group of humans led by a scientist and his lab assistant, who was later joined by

two former Zodiac members. The leader of the group is the scientist Professor Hideyuki Kagawa, who

works in a laboratory called Lab 401. He was a colleague of another scientist, Shido Suzaku. Both were

experienced persons who excelled in the field of science, as well as experienced inventors. Although he

is a few years older than Shido, Shido was a bit more superior in terms of scope in the field that they work

on. And like Shido, Kagawa also traveled to the Digimon world (in secret), but unlike the rest of the

humans, who were warm to the Digimons, Kagawa was distrusting, even though he seen footages of the

Digimons and their Chosen partners defeating various menaces. Kagawa developed a bigotry attitude

towards the Digimons, and yearned to shut the "gate" linking Earth to the Digimon's world.

While he was warm and respectable to people outside, he was a very sinister nature while inside his lab.

It was there at Lab 401 that he met his protégés Hajime Nakamura and Saturou Toujou when he was a

science professor during Saturou's high school days.

One day, two years before the Zodiac came to light, Kagawa was walking along the corridors of Lab 401,

he happened to saw a file, which contains several notes about the devices used to change a person into their

armored forms, the weapons and the devices used to "make a contract" with the battle robots that was also

in prototype stages. However, Shido grabbed the notes and walked away. But Shido didn't realize that

Kagawa has photographic memory, which enables him to memorize what he saw on those notes.

At first Kagawa chose to ignore all of these, thinking it was far impossible for Shido to come up with this,

but decided to follow Shido just in case. Then he came into an adjacent room and peeked inside, and saw

Shido arguing with the Dark Master Digimon, Skull-Satamon. In his anger, Shido half-changed to his

Digimon form and confronted Skull-Satamon, who managed to calm Shido down, and assured to him that

his sister, Yuri will soon be reunited with Shido.. Kagawa was shocked as Skull-Satamon instructed Shido

to find 12 humans and assign to them their given birth signed weapons. Kagawa then secretly left the compound,

concerned at what he had just discovered, and feared that they might catch him eavesdropping at their

conversation.

At Lab 401, two years later, Kagawa was surprised to learn that Shido did the impossible, as the Zodiac

did came to life, and demolished Dan Detective School, as well as making waves in other countries, where

the Zodiac were spotted. Kagawa realized that he has to do something to put a stop to this. He then used

his photographic memory to put together the pieces that he memorized two years ago. As he went to the

stock room, he saw a hidden file of notes on a table, and read it. Kagawa was shocked to learn that the

Zodiac's battle robots are actually Digimons, whose "souls" were incubated inside the armor, and realized

that as the battle robots fought with the real Digimons, the Digimons releases pure energies when fighting

(I took this element from Dragon Ball Z, in the Majin Boo story arc, in which when Son Gokou and Vegeta

fought, their fighting caused them to leak energies, and the leaked energies were absorbed by the sleeping

Majin Boo, and was soon awakened from its slumber), and the battle robots absorbs the leaked energies,

causing them to become stronger. Once the battle robots were strong enough, the "souls" inside are awaken,

and evolved into their Digimon forms, "shedding" its metallic skins, and taking the form of a real Digimon form.

He also learned that Yuri was also a half-Digimon, and as he read the notes, he realized that once the last

remaining Zodiac fighter emerged the victor, and got killed, Shido will use all the accumulated energies, which

were sealed inside a "magic" sphere, to make Yuri a "real" person. Kagawa then realized that he must oppose

Shido and put a stop to all this. He began to work on making his own card deck, and had Nakamura capture

a Digimon, and "bound" the captured Digimon inside a prototype suit, making the captured Digimon a cyborg.

That cyborg Digimon, which resembles a humanoid cricket, was named Psychorogue. A few months later,

Kagawa was surprised to learn that his student, Saturou, was among the Zodiac fighters, and also learned

that the Zodiac had disbanded, as well, as realizing that Saturou was tricked into joining the Zodiac through

psychological manipulation. Kagawa then took Saturou under his tutelage and began to lecture him on how

to become a hero in the right way.

A few more months later, Nakamura donned the untested card deck, and becamr Alternative XX, and began

his first assignment, which was taking out Yuri. Nakamura failed the assignment due to Ryuki and Fladramon's

interference.

On his second try, Ryuki foiled Nakamura, on the third try, Nakamura was close to kill Ryuki, but Shishiza,

whom he was pissed during one of their arguments, fatally wounded Nakamura, resulting in shattering his card

deck and evaporated inside the Digimon world. Shishiza then revealed his identity to Ryuki and partially told him

the reasons for attacking Yuri.

Despite Saturou's action, Kagawa nevertheless keeps Saturou under his wing believing that there's still a chance

for him to redeem himself. Kagawa then decided to put on the card deck himself, becoming Alternative 00.

Kagawa then sent Saturou to the Atori Tea House to monitor Yuri. Saturou then returned and told Kagawa all

the needed data.

Kagawa then sent Psychorogue to go after Yuri while Saturou and Shinji went after the Gazelle Digimons who

were killing several pre-school students. Despite Kinta and DDS instructor Tatsumi Hongou's efforts, Psychorogue

defeated them and abducted Yuri and brought her to the Digimon world, where she'll be executed. Meanwhile

Kagawa was confronted by Ren Akiyama, and learned from him the origin of the Alternative card deck, as well

as getting revelations about the Suzaku siblings. Ren insisted that Yuri is innocent, which Kagawa refused to recognize,

unaware that their discussion was heard by Wallace and DDS students Kyuu Renjou and Megumi Minami,

who also has photographic memory. They ended up changing to their armored forms and fought inside the Digimon world,

while Wallace and Terriermon followed them while Kyuu and Megumi went to CLAMP School to tell their friends

about what they have discovered.

Inside the Digimon world, Knight got the upper hand, only to lose it due to Kagawa's photographic memory, which

enabled him to memorize his opponents' attack patterns. But in the end, Knight, Wallace and Rapidmon escaped

and found Yuri, who was saved by the Zodiac fighter Tenbiza.

A few days later, Shido somehow learned of this and threatened to kill Kagawa's family if he does not back off,

which Kagawa branded it as a bluff, and entered the Digimon world, aiding Shishiza in taking on Knight. Yuri and

Shinji, who was hospitalized due to Shishiza's attack, heard the conversation due to a tracking bug, went to the

Tokyo mall where he, Angemon and Angewomon defeated a Jackalmon, saving the wife and son of Kagawa.

Kagawa and the rest of the Zodiac fighters ended up fighting the gazelle Digimons and escaped.

Kagawa's team was later joined by the former Zodiac member Yagiza, and are plotting to get and kill Yuri once and for all.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Hideyuki Kagawa

Height: 6'2

Weight: 220 lbs.

Hajime Nakamura

Height: 6'3

Weight: 195 lbs.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

What's in store:

Team Alternative will crumble as one of their members kill the founder of the team, and he and

Yagiza will go separate ways, and resume the Zodiac wars, though neither one of them would reach

the "final four" in the finals of the Zodiac Wars.

Appearance, Weapons and Specs:

Despite a slight difference in design, Alternative XX and Alternative 00 share the same traits as

Kamen Rider Ryuki's Alternative Zero. Listed below are the URL links, and listed below are the specs:

**http**(colon)**//members**(dot)**fortunecity**(dot)**com/jillun/ryuuki/alternate**(dot)**html** – Alternative 00/XX

Specifications: 

Sight: 20km

Hearing: 15km radius

Speed: 80km/h

High jump: 50m

Punch: 300 Attack Points

Kick: 450 Attack Points

Battle Monster 

**Psycorogue **

Height: 2.25m

Weight: 125kg

Resembling a cross between a cricket and a humanoid, Psycorogue could transform into a motorcycle.

**Psycoroader **

Length: 2.22m

Weight: 125kg

Speed: 680km/h

The motorcycle form of Psycorogue.

Advent Cards 

Unlike the other Advent Cards, Alternative XX and Alternative Zero's cards

are given the title, "Alchemy System". Also, there are green characters on the

cards, which may give information to the Visor on what kind of card is swiped.

**Slash Visor **

The card reader of Alternative Zero/Alternative was mounted on his right forearm.

**Psycorogue** (6,500 Attack Points)

Summoned Psycorogue.

**Sword Vent** (2,000 Attack Points)

Slash Dagger

A lance.

**Accele Vent** (2,500 Attack Points)

Sped up the movement of Alternative Zero/Alternative. "Accele" was an abbreviation

of "acceleration".

**Wheel Vent **(4,500 Attack Points)

Transformed Psycorogue into Psycoroader.

**Final Vent** (8,000 Attack Points)

Dead End

A spinning attack from Psycoroader.

**To Be Continued **

Hope you like this new supplementary chapter. This will type of chapter will pop out

in random times just to keep you entertained.

Now back to business, check back for next Chapter

as the story will continue.

Reviews are Ok, just don't be abusive.


	90. Zodiac Spotlight: Cancer

**Koudoutai: Fight for The Future**

Hi! Welcome to another Supplemental Chapter of Koudoutai. Yeah, yeah, this chapter

was already uploaded in Book 2, but why here again? Update. 'Coz Mizugameza, Iteza,

Futagoza (red armored version) underwent changes within this fic, not physically changed,

but his character in this story. And this it's Kaniza's turn to take this chapter's spotlight.

So here it is…the latest update…and the last:

Zodiac Entry # 5 

**Kaniza (_Cancer_)**

Name: Roy Mustang

Occupation: Interpol Agent; DDS Liaison; member of the Zodiac (only because it was part

of his undercover assignment to infiltrate Zodiac)

Current Status: Inactive

Place of Birth: Birthplace unrevealed, but grew up in Hong Kong

First Appearance: Detective School Q - **Koudoutai: _Fight For The Future_** Chapter 5

**Profile:**

Roy Mustang's past was never revealed, except that he became a high-ranking member of

Interpol in Hong Kong for two years. His record was very impressive that they decided to

send Mustang to Japan to aid DDS in apprehending the Zodiac organization after causing

considerable turmoil there. Since the Interpol has Masahi Sudo's records about his corruption

cases, they decided that Mustang should infiltrate Zodiac by making it appear that Mustang

is as corrupt as Sudo, since Sudo's corruption ways earned hima spot in the Zodiac as Kaniza,

since both he and Sudo were born under the sign of Cancer.

Mustang wasted no time and went to Japan and soon was inducted to Zodiac.

In what appeared to be his first, and last mission for Zodiac was his involvement in the abduction

of the British Prince of Wales, Prince Harry, and the British Prime Minister, Tony Blair. However,

Mustang secretly informed his superiors about the Zodiac's plans, and Mustang's superiors in turn

told DDS about it. Class A, C, and Q then fought the Zodiac, while the three former Zodiac fighters,

Iteza, the red armored Futagoza, and Uoza succeeded in rescuing the kidnap victims, while driving

the Zodiac away.

A follow-up mission took place, in which Mizugameza, To-Rasu and Ohitsujiza planned to ambush

the three former Zodiac fighters. However, Ohitsujiza was killed by To-Rasu and Mizugameza's Final Vent,

which was actually meant for Rapidmon, while To-Rasu deserted the Zodiac while due to his cancer's

side effects, which freed him from the dark seed, which it turned out, that was controlling To-Rasu.

Follwing this, the Zodiac was disbanded, and Mustang went on to aid DDS in dealing with the Zodiac.

- - - -

Height: 5'8

Weight: 180 lbs.

What's in store: Mustang will occasionally aid DDS in dealing with the Zodiac during the duration of

this fic, but won't last long, as he won't be among the "Final Four" of the Zodiac Wars

Appearance, Weapons and Specs:

Kaniza's appearance and Battle Robot will be the same as Kamen Rider Scissors. Listed below are

the links of what his appearance will be like and the full specs of his weapons and Battle Robot:

**members . fortunecity . com /jillun/ryuuki/scissors.html** - Cancer

Specifications 

Sight: 10km

Hearing: 10km radius

Speed: 72km/h

High jump: 35m

Punch: 250 Attack Points

Kick: 300 attack Points

Battle Monster 

**Volcancer**

Height: 2.24m

Weight: 165kg

Volcancer resembled a cross between a crab and a humanoid.

Advent Cards 

**Crab Visor **

Equipped with a pair of shears, Kaniza's card reader was mounted on his left forearm.

**Volcancer** (3,000 Attack Points)

Summoned Volcancer.

**Strike Vent** (1,000 Attack Points)

- Twin Pincers

Turned Kaniza'a right and left hand into a pair of huge pincers.

**Guard Vent** (2,000 Guard Points)

- Shell Defense

A shield that resembles a crab shell.

**Bomb Vent** (1500 Attack Points)

Turns Kaniza's card reader into a gauntlet-like cannon. It fires bubbles, and when it hits

any surface or its target, it causes deadly explosions.

**Final Vent** (4,000 Attack Points)

- Rising Shell Attack

An aerial spinning attack from Kaniza using Volcancer's claws as springboards.

To Be Continued 

Hope you like this new supplementary chapter. This will type of chapter will pop out

in random times just to keep you entertained.

Now back to business, check back for next chapter for the continuation.

Reviews are Ok, just don't be abusive.


	91. Aquarius' Revenge

**Koudoutai: Fight for the Future**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! And welcome to Book 3 of Koudoutai. I wish to thank

the readers, and reviewers for reading and reviewing Koudoutai: The New Enemy, and the

side stories that I've written, and for reading Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back. I really

appreciate it. And now, it's time to get a move on, and on to the story!

For those who are new here, **READ KOUDOUTAI: THE NEW ENEMY and **

**KOUDOUTAI: THE ZODIAC STRIKES BACK**. These two fics are prequels, so read

them first before going here.

**Disclaimer**:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure 02 is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider Ryuki is owned by Ishimori Productions.

CLAMP School is owned by CLAMP

Roy Mustang (of Fullmetal Alchemist) is owned by Aniplex.

- - -

After leaving the Digimon world, Saturou Toujou was met by Mitsuru Sano, who came out

of the Digimon world just minutes after regaining control of his Digimon fighters. "I can't believe

that you've killed the professor. Why'd you do it?" Sano asked. "Leo means lion, right? As a

lion, the lion must consume its prey to survive, as well as becoming the hero of the jungle. And

I want to become a hero in my own way. And the professor said, "To save others, one must

sacrifice a life", so therefore what I did applies. And I hereby declare that Team Alternative is

no more." Saturou left, while Sano thinks of another way of getting rich without getting caught.

- - -

**Zankoku na Tenshi** (**Cruel Angel Thesis**) by: Takahashi Youko

(Opening song from **Neon Genesis Evangelion**)

zankoku na tenshi no you ni

shounen yo shinwa ni nare

Short Instrumental Intro

aoi kaze ga ima

mune no DOA wo tataite mo

watashi dake wo tada mitsumete

hohoende'ru anatasotto fureru mono

motomeru koto ni muchuu de

unmei sae mada shiranai

itaike na hitomidakedo itsuka kidzuku deshou

sono senaka ni wa

haruka mirai mezasu tame no

hane ga aru kotozankoku na tenshi no TE-ZE

madobe kara yagate tobitatsu

hotobashiru atsui PATOSU de

omoide wo uragiru nara

kono sora wo daite kagayaku

shounen yo shinwa ni nare

(Instrumental )

zutto nemutte'ru

watashi no ai no yurikago

anata dake ga yume no shisha ni

yobareru asa ga kuruhosoi kubisuji wo

tsukiakari ga utsushite'ru

sekai-juu no toki wo tomete

tojikometai kedomoshimo futari aeta koto ni

imi ga aru nara

watashi wa sou jiyuu wo shiru

tame no BAIBURU

zankoku na tenshi no TE-ZE

kanashimi ga soshite hajimaru

dakishimeta inochi no katachi

sono yume ni mezameta toki

dare yori mo hikari wo hanatsu

shounen yo shinwa ni narehito wa ai wo tsumugi nagara

rekishi wo tsukuru

megami nante narenai mama

watashi wa ikiruzankoku na tenshi no TE-ZE

madobe kara yagate tobitatsu

hotobashiru atsui PATOSU de

omoide wo uragiru nara

kono sora wo daite kagayaku

shounen yo shinwa ni nare

Although I've seen the clips on youtube . com, the opening song itself stands out, hence the

5th opening song.

**The Cobra, the Lion and the Minotaur; The Search for Yuri **

Back at the Digimon world, Ryuki, Anita, Junior, and Wallace (who arrived after witnessing

Yuri's abduction from afar, and went to Mimi's house to pick up Terriermon) tried to wake

Yuri from her catatonic state, but to no avail, while Rapidmon stand guard in case Team Alternative

comes back. Yuri kept on calling the Zodiac names in Japanese and English translation as if she

was a recorder. Anita, Junior, Ryuki and Wallace looked at each other in confusion, wondering

what they could do to snap Yuri out of her trance. Rapidmon then told them that they'll have to

leave at once and comeback for her later, while he stays behind to guard her. Suddenly, Yuri's

left side of her body changed shape, resembling a gray-faced Digimon, and then points a finger

at Ryuki, and suddenly Psychorogue attacked. As Ryuki and the others defended themselves,

their skin began to "burn", as well as evaporating. Rapidmon told the others to go, while he deals

with Psychorogue. Ryuki and others did so, leaving Yuri behind, while Rapidmon grappled with

Psychorogue. Yuri then walked away like a zombie.

Three hours later, Shinji and Wallace arrived at the Atori Tea House, where Ren was serving snacks

to Mimi and Koushiro (who just arrived, and after Mimi texted Wallace on where she was). Shinji

panted while trying to explain, and Wallace spoke to Ren and the others about what happened.

Ren became concerned when Wallace saw Shishiza kill Kagawa, and that Yuri began to act strange,

as well as her left side of her body changed shape. Ren then recalled what Kagawa said about the

Suzaku siblings being half-Digimons. He then decided to go help Shinji find Yuri. Ren then asked

Wallace, Mimi and Ren to look after the Tea House while he and Shinji goes back to the Digimon

world to find Yuri. Anita and Junior, on the other hand, then told Yumiko (who just entered the tea

house) about what happened.

Three minutes later, Ren and Shinji changed into their zodiac armors and went inside the Digimon

world, and they found themselves on an abandoned building on File Island, and saw Psychorogue

standing in front of them, and began to attack Ryuki and Knight. The battle lasted almost 20 minutes,

and Knight ended up killing Psychorogue with the Final Vent, while Ryuki, using a car inside the

Digimon world, went towards a forest to find Yuri.

Knight looked around the area, finding nothing, and kept on searching, only to stop when nightfall

came, and decided to retire for the night. Ryuki did the same, and hoped that Yuri was alright.

Thirty minutes later (it was night time), Saturou was eating ramen at a ramen cart, when he was

approached by Asakura, and he took the bowl and ate it and said, "This will be your last dinner,

for I'll eat you myself.". Saturou didn't say anything, and left, taking a laptop that Saturou brought

with him. They went to a pedestrian underpass, after making sure that no one was around. After

opening the laptop, they changed into their armored forms, and entered the Digimon world via the

laptop. They were inside a tunnel that resembles a sewer system.

Once inside, they activated their weapons, and clashed. Despite his brute strength, Shishiza was having

trouble getting to Mizugameza, due to Mizugameza's street fighting abilities and his sheer determination.

Shishiza was sent careening against a wall, and Shishiza took a card to even the odds. "**ADVENTO**".

A yellow square appeared and out came Animus. Mizugameza scoffed and did the same. "**ADVENTO**".

A yellow square appeared and out came Metal-Ohitsu. And the ram and lion Digimons fought back and

forth, and the two dragged themselves away from the battlefield, neither one of them gaining ground. And

Mizugameza was again giving Shishiza a hard time. He then inserted a card into the Veno Visor, wanting

to see his opponent splattered in blood. "**FINAL VENTO**". Venosnaker came out, and is poised to execute

the Veno-Crasher, but Shishiza beat him to the punch, inserting a card into the Leo-Visor.

"**FREEZE VENTO**". And Mizugameza stood still, frozen from where it stood. Mizugameza laughed

maniacally as he inserted another card. "**FINAL VENTO**". Exo-Diver appeared, and Mizugameza hopped

aboard, and the Hydro Basin Final Vent is underway. With no cards left to use, Shishiza used his Strike Vent

as shields, and it saved him from the impact of the Hydro Basin, but his Strike Vent shattered because of the

impact, leaving him open to further attacks. Mizugameza then beat the bloody pulp on Shishiza, until he

managed to push Mizugameza aside, and made a run for it. Mizugameza then gave chase, as both left the

Digmon world, and returned to the real world. Asakura hissed in rage as Saturou made a clean getaway,

and Asakura retreated for the night, vowing to get Saturou, alive or dead. Both fighters were unaware that

Mitsuru Sano was watching the fight, and wondered who'll make a better ally.

The next day, while Saturou was recovering, he was approached by Kitaoka, and soon the two changed into

Shishiza and To-Rasu, and fought. Mizugameza butted in, and took on Shishiza. To-Rasu activated the

Final Vent, and Magnu-Giga fired a barrage of bullets and missiles. The two other zodiac fighters managed

to evade it, but sustained serious injuries. They then got away, and Kitaoka didn't pursue them, as his body

grew weaker due to his cancer.

**To Be Continued… **

**Moonlight** by Yukari Katsuki S.E.N.S.

(Ending song from **Phantom Memory Kurau**)

tooku haruka kanata kara, kimi ga hohoemu youni

kako kara tsudzuku hakanasa, shizuka ni utsushidasarete

tsutaerarenai modokashisa dakishime

sora wo aoide inoru yo

Moonlight, kawarazu ni ite

Moonlight, ai ni yuku, kimi ni

…Interlude…

odayaka na hibi to yorisou shiawase

kako to mirai ga kousasuru

Moonlight, kakenobori, kitto

Moonlight, mouichido aeru

kimi no hikari, michishirube, mayowazu ni aruiteyuku

moshimo tadoritsuketa nara, tooi kioku ni sayonara

Moonlight, kawarazu ni ite

Moonlight, ai ni yuku, kimi ni

Moonlight, kakenobori, kitto

Moonlight, mouichido aeru

Moonlight, kawarazu ni ite

Moonlight, ai ni yuku, kimi ni

Moonlight…

(fade)

I found out about this song from **www**(dot)**gendou**(dot)**com**, then checked it out on

**www**(dot)**youtube**(dot)**com**, and I must say that this ending song is perfect, as the

next succeeding chapters will undergo a darker tone, as it will tackle on the dramatic

side, as well as the crisis that Tezuka said will soon arrive, putting the human world and

the Digimon world in jeopardy.

That, my dear readers, means that the grand finale of this fics is just a few chapters away.

Yuri is still in catatonic state, and Ryuki's is still in a fix on how to resolve this.

What will our hero do next?

**Preview:**

- Ryuki finally found Yuri and was brought back to the real world, but with no recollections

of what happened. This really adds a deeper thrill into this mystery.

- Yagiza finally understood the real meaning of the rules stated in joining the Zodiac wars, and

he tries to enlist Shishiza's aid in winning the war.

**A/N**:

- The conclusion to this fic are just a few chapters away (ok, maybe a dozen chapters away,

but still, the end is near), and that means one more zodiac fighter is still about to make his return.


	92. DoubleCross

**Koudoutai: Fight for the Future**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! And welcome to Book 3 of Koudoutai. I wish to thank

the readers, and reviewers for reading and reviewing Koudoutai: The New Enemy, and

the side stories that I've written, and for reading Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back. I

really appreciate it. And now, it's time to get a move on, and on to the story!

For those who are new here, **READ KOUDOUTAI: THE NEW ENEMY and **

**KOUDOUTAI: THE ZODIAC STRIKES BACK**. These two fics are prequels, so

read them first before going here.

**Disclaimer**:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure 02 is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider Ryuki is owned by Ishimori Productions.

CLAMP School is owned by CLAMP

Roy Mustang (of Fullmetal Alchemist) is owned by Aniplex.

- - -

The next day, Saturou was sitting at a bench near his school (college), and was still smarting

from his wounds which was a result of narrowly escaping Zolda's Final Vent. He then

decided to go into hiding while he heals, but was spotted a Asakura, who was also wounded.

The two changed into their Zodiac armors and brawled again.

- - -

**Zankoku na Tenshi** (**Cruel Angel Thesis**) by: Takahashi Youko

(Opening song from **Neon Genesis Evangelion**)

zankoku na tenshi no you ni

shounen yo shinwa ni nare

Short Instrumental Intro

aoi kaze ga ima

mune no DOA wo tataite mo

watashi dake wo tada mitsumete

hohoende'ru anatasotto fureru mono

motomeru koto ni muchuu de

unmei sae mada shiranai

itaike na hitomidakedo itsuka kidzuku deshou

sono senaka ni wa

haruka mirai mezasu tame no

hane ga aru kotozankoku na tenshi no TE-ZE

madobe kara yagate tobitatsu

hotobashiru atsui PATOSU de

omoide wo uragiru nara

kono sora wo daite kagayaku

shounen yo shinwa ni nare

Instrumental

zutto nemutte'ru

watashi no ai no yurikago

anata dake ga yume no shisha ni

yobareru asa ga kuruhosoi kubisuji wo

tsukiakari ga utsushite'ru

sekai-juu no toki wo tomete

tojikometai kedomoshimo futari aeta koto ni

imi ga aru nara

watashi wa sou jiyuu wo shiru

tame no BAIBURU

zankoku na tenshi no TE-ZE

kanashimi ga soshite hajimaru

dakishimeta inochi no katachi

sono yume ni mezameta toki

dare yori mo hikari wo hanatsu

shounen yo shinwa ni narehito wa ai wo tsumugi nagara

rekishi wo tsukuru

megami nante narenai mama

watashi wa ikiruzankoku na tenshi no TE-ZE

madobe kara yagate tobitatsu

hotobashiru atsui PATOSU de

omoide wo uragiru nara

kono sora wo daite kagayaku

shounen yo shinwa ni nare

Although I've seen the clips on www (dot) youtube (dot) com, the opening song itself stands out,

hence the 5th opening song.

**Yuri is Found!; The Betrayal **

Edo, 12 pm, Suichi Kitaoka was cruising along inside his Mercedes Benz, smiling after solving

another high-profile case of one of his clients, and was handsomely paid for his efforts, as well as

exacting vengence on Saturou for using Reiko as a way of provoking him. Although, he regretted

of not going after him and Asakura, which is due to his fading health. Then he saw two familiar faces

Mizugameza and Shishiza. Kitaoka blinked his eyes as the two Zodiac fighters were brawling, and

Kitaoka decided to crash in on the party. He changed to his Zodiac armor as well, and inserted a

card into the Magnu-Visor. "**FINAL VENTO**". Magnu-Giga appeared and aimed its weapons on

the targets, and Zolda inserted the Magnu-Visor, pressed the trigger, and fired away. Mizugameza

and Shishiza managed to notice this and jumped away from each other, but the impact caught them

and both suffered major injuries, but managed to flee. Zolda reverted back to normal, and pretended

that he just arrived at the scene, and left as if nothing happened.

Asakura hid himself inside an abandoned warehouse, while Saturou lost consciousness, and was found

by Mitsuru Sano, who brought him to his rented apartment. Saturou regained consciousness, and to his

dismay, realized that it was Sano who brought him here. Nevertheless, he decided to bid his time and

recuperate, and realized that this was a good way of avoiding the other Zodiac fighters for the time being.

At the Digimon world, Ryuki and Class C were scattered all over several places, including File Island

and Andromon's territory. At the real world, Koushiro and Miyako were monitoring the area through

the PC at Koushiro's house.

At the other area of Digimon world, Yuri regained her sanity, and realized that she was in an unidentified

area, surrounded by several wild Digimons, and her brother, Shido. Shido told Yuri that in less than a month

and a half, she'll be reunited with him and will live in the real world. Yuri then asked why instigate a war

between the Zodiac fighters, and why was she branded as the cause of what's happening at the real world,

such as the portals appearing, and that wild Digimons consuming humans. Shido didn't want to answer that

question, and instead told her to wait a little longer. Yuri refused, and said that the war must stop at once. Realizing

that this argument would go nowhere, Shido induced a sleeping spell on Yuri, then had Tenbiza brought her

to File Island so that her friends would see her.

Ryuki, Takeru and Pegasmon were flying in the air, and saw Yuri slowly wakes up from her induced slumber.

Pegasmon then sent a signal to alert the rest of Class C. Ryuki then asked Yuri what happen, and to her surprise,

She couldn't recall, as Tenbiza erased her memory about what happened to her after going catatonic. Everyone

went back to the real world, and straight to Kyoto.

Class C then returned to CLAMP School, and told Class Q and A about what happened. Kyuu sighed in

relief about this.

One week later, Saturou was steadily recovering from his wounds, and Sano received a letter from his relatives,

saying that his father has passed away, and said that he'll be meeting with his lawyer at his father's office. Sano

then told Saturou that he'll be leaving for a while, and promised that he'll come back.

At his father's office, Sano was informed that he has inherited his father's fortune, and will. He was a millionaire.

Sano couldn't believe his eyes, for this was the wish he was wishing for since joining the Zodiac. Not only that,

he became the president of the company his father had founded. Sano was happy that he forgot about the

Zodiac war.

A week later, Sano was walking by the corridor of the office he was working, and was inside an elevator when

his card deck vibrated, and Shido Suzaku appeared, in a semi-transparent form. He then reminded Sano about

the Zodiac war. Sano told Shido about he had gotten his wish and wanted out, and Shido told him the actual rules

of this war, meaning that he can only be free of the war is through death. Sano then finally realize what he has

gotten himself into, but arrogantly threw the Capricorn card deck in front of him, but quickly took it back after

seeing that the gazelle Digimons were ready to pounce him. Sano was mortified, as he tried to think of a way of

getting himself out of this predicament. He then came up with an idea.

Two days later, Ren, Shinji, Yuri, Megumi and Kyuu opened the restaurant, and several customers (almost all

of them elementary students) barged inside, taking their place inside and getting their seats. Sano then came in,

dressed as an executive, and smiled at Ren and Shinji, saying that he wants to talk to them. Five minutes later,

Ren, Shinji and Kyuu were quite stunned after Sano told them that he wants to hire them as enforcers. Shinji and

Kyuu were vocal about this, but Sano showed to them the briefcase full of Japanese dollars (or Yen) stashed

inside the briefcase, saying that he'll pay them. While Ren was staring at the money, Kyuu and Shinji berated him

for bribery. Sano then left, but saw Takeru, Iori and Ken (along with Patamon, Digmon and Wormmon) heading

towards the restaurant. Sano then took the chance to bribe them to become his protectors, but failed as Daisuke

and Ken told him that they haven't forgotten what he did at CLAMP School, and told him to leave or else. Sano

dejectedly left.

Hours later, Sano approached Kitaoka and did the same tactics, but Kitaoka politely turn down the request.

Sano then left, and realized that his only way out was Saturou.

Two days later, Shinji and Kyuu were walking along the park when a yellow square appeared, and Megazelle

and Omegazelle pulled Kyuu and Shinji inside, dragging them towards the Digimon world. Shinji, however

managed to change to his Zodiac armor, and managed to fend off the other gazelle Digimons, while Kyuu stood

to one side, as he watches Ryuki get double-teamed by Yagiza and Shishiza. But Kyuu blinked in surprise as

Shishiza double-crossed Yagiza, seriously injuring him. Ryuki ironically came to Yagiza's aid, grappling onto him,

and told Yagiza to run for it. Yagiza did, leaving the two Zodiac fighters and Kyuu behind. Daisuke and Fladramon

arrived, seeing what happened. Ryuki told Daisuke and Kyuu to go and help Yagiza. The two teens reluctantly did

so, and left.

Yagiza was staggering while making his escape, leaving a trail of blood. He ranted at Shishiza for betraying him after

helping him. He then passed through a hill, and rolled down, not noticing that Mizugameza was there, walking by,

as he was looking for Saturou. Since Yagiza was wounded, and was self-ranting, he didn't notice that Mizugameza

activated the Final Vent, and performed the Venocrasher, striking Yagiza. As Yagiza was careening against the side

of the hill, Mizugameza then activated the Sword Vent, and stabbed Yagiza on the card deck, shattering it, and the

Yagiza armor was gone, leaving Mitsuru Sano defenseless. Mizugameza then summons Metal-Ohitsu, and the

ram-Digimon and Venosnaker took their turn in torturing Sano, ripping his arm and legs, further weakening him.

Fladramon, Daisuke and Kyuu arrived at the scene, and Fladramon began to ward off Mizugameza and his

Digimons away, while Daisuke and Kyuu lifted Sano, who was staring to evaporate. Sano pleaded to the teens

to get him out of the Digimon world. Daisuke found a laptop and opened the Digital gate. But just as he was about

to get Sano out, Sano had evaporated, leaving nothing. Daisuke and Kyuu were silent, as Sano was killed, while

the two teens were soaked in Sano's blood.

- - -

Yagizaza (Capricorn) is dead. Four signs down, eight to go. Who will die next?

- - -

Kyuu and Daisuke went to CLAMP School to report to Principal Dan about what he just witnessed, and told

everyone about Yagiza's identity. Everyone was surprised that the man who offered them money was Yagiza

himself. Mustang came and told everyone that Doomsday is less than four weeks away, and told the others to expect

more killings as the deadline was nearing. Kyuu then asked Tailmon if she has contacted Wizarmon, and said

that she couldn't find him. Kyuu and the rest were bracing themselves for any upcoming emergencies, as

Mustang may be right about the effects of the Zodiac wars once it reaches its conclusion.

**To Be Continued… **

**Moonlight** by Yukari Katsuki S.E.N.S.

(Ending song from **Phantom Memory Kurau**)

tooku haruka kanata kara, kimi ga hohoemu youni

kako kara tsudzuku hakanasa, shizuka ni utsushidasarete

tsutaerarenai modokashisa dakishime

sora wo aoide inoru yo

Moonlight, kawarazu ni ite

Moonlight, ai ni yuku, kimi ni

…Interlude…

odayaka na hibi to yorisou shiawase

kako to mirai ga kousasuru

Moonlight, kakenobori, kitto

Moonlight, mouichido aeru

kimi no hikari, michishirube, mayowazu ni aruiteyuku

moshimo tadoritsuketa nara, tooi kioku ni sayonara

Moonlight, kawarazu ni ite

Moonlight, ai ni yuku, kimi ni

Moonlight, kakenobori, kitto

Moonlight, mouichido aeru

Moonlight, kawarazu ni ite

Moonlight, ai ni yuku, kimi ni

Moonlight…

(fade)

I found out about this song from **www **(dot)**gendou**(dot)**com**, then checked it out on

**www**(dot)**youtube**(dot)**com**, and I must say that this ending song is perfect, as the next

succeeding chapters will undergo a darker tone, as it will tackle on the dramatic side, as

well as the crisis that Tezuka said will soon arrive, putting the human world and the

Digimon world in jeopardy.

That, my dear readers, means that the grand finale of this fics is just a few chapters away.

**Preview:**

- Sasoriza returns, and makes one last-ditch effort to kill off his elder brother. Will he

succeed? Or will he fail?


	93. Advertisement

**Advertisement**:

In the next few chapters or so, this fic will soon fold up. And I want to thank each and

every one of you for reading, reviewing, and enjoying the Koudoutai Trilogy, as well

as the side stories that I've written. I'm really thankful and grateful for your continued

support. **THANK YOU VERY MUCH!** I really appreciate it. And that made me

inspired to make more DSQ fics so that I can give you readers something to read as

my way of thanking you.

Listed below are the fanfics to watch out for. Fanfic # 1 will be out in two week's time

or so by the time you've reached this chapter and finished reading this fic, while Fanfic # 2

will be out in a month's time or so (depending on how long I'm going to upload the

chapters of fanfic # 1). And believe me, it's not as easy to write some random story.

The stories that I've written are really hard, and it has to be very exciting just to keep

you readers glued to your seats.

Listed below are the fics to watch out for:

1) **Koudoutai OVA I:_12 Zodiac Signs Special_**

Although related to three Koudoutai fics, this fic is an alternate re-telling of

_Koudoutai Part 3: Fight For The Future_. This fic was inspired from the

Tokusatsu (Japanese live action) TV special, **Kamen Rider Ryuki**: **_13 Riders Special_**

(for Filipino viewers, it's **_Masked Rider Ryuki_**).

Here's a brief synopsis to this fic:

Class Q's Kyuu Renjou and Ryu Amakusa are drawn into conflict after becoming

Zodiac fighters, and were faced with a dillema of fighting each other, as well as facing

other Zodiac fighters.

2) **Koudoutai OVA II: _Episode Final_**

Although related to three Koudoutai fics, this fic is an alternate conclusion to

_Koudoutai Part 3: Fight For The Future_. This fic was inspired from the

Tokusatsu (Japanese live action) TV special, **Kamen Rider Ryuki**: **_Episode Final_**

(for Filipino viewers, it's **_Masked Rider Ryuki_**).

Here's a brief synopsis to this fic: Five Zodiac Fighters are left, and must defeat the

rest within a week, or else…

3) **Rise of the Orphenochs**

This fic was inspired from **Rhapsoding Riyoko**'s DSQ fics, and from the current TV series

in the Philippines, **Kamen Rider 555** (**Masked Rider 555** or **Mask Rider Faiz**).

Anubis and King Hades are alive! And Pluto is slowly rising back to power, and allied

itself with a mysterious corporation.

DDS are now faced with a new case as several people died mysteriously, and there were

no clues to suggest who was the culprit.

Meanwhile, a group of runaway teenagers seeks the help of DDS students after being hounded

by the organization that have allied themselves with Pluto.

A direct sequel of the Koudoutai trilogy, so Class C (the cast of **Digimon Adventure 02**)

returns, and "introducing" the cast of Kamen Rider 555, who will be the "guest" heroes in this

fic aside from the main heroes.

And in this fic, Ryu mysteriously disappeared, and is believed to be captured by Pluto, and

DDS scrambles to find him.

And in this fic, Ryu will become the co-antagonist of this story.

Hope you like this chapter, and believe me, this is just my way of letting you know what to

expect once you've finished reading and reviewing this fic. Like I said, my writing of this

advertisement is my way of thanking you, and so in return, more fics for you to read, and to enjoy.

Next chapter, it's back to Koudoutai: Fight For The Future, as the first of the two final

story arc of this fic is up next: **The Swarm Invasion**. And Sasoriza (Scorpio) makes a

final attempt to take out Principal Dan.


	94. Scorpio vs Principal Dan

**Koudoutai: Fight for the Future**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! And welcome to Book 3 of Koudoutai. I wish to thank

the readers, and reviewers for reading and reviewing Koudoutai: The New Enemy, and

the side stories that I've written, and for reading Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back. I

really appreciate it. And now, it's time to get a move on, and on to the story!

For those who are new here, **READ KOUDOUTAI: THE NEW ENEMY and **

**KOUDOUTAI: THE ZODIAC STRIKES BACK**. These two fics are prequels, so

read them first before going here.

**Disclaimer**:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure 02 is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider Ryuki is owned by Ishimori Productions.

CLAMP School is owned by CLAMP

Roy Mustang (of Fullmetal Alchemist) is owned by Aniplex.

- - -

Digimon world. Shido Suzaku was standing before the portal that links the human world

and the Digimon's, and opened a huge sack that is full of Larvamons, but in a matter of

seconds, they evolved to Locustmons, and the Locustmons traveled as a swarm, and

entered the human world, and in a matter of minutes, The huge swarms will begin to

terrorize Japan without warning.

- - -

**Zankoku na Tenshi** (**Cruel Angel Thesis**) by: Takahashi Youko

(Opening song from **Neon Genesis Evangelion**)

zankoku na tenshi no you ni

shounen yo shinwa ni nare

Short Instrumental Intro

aoi kaze ga ima

mune no DOA wo tataite mo

watashi dake wo tada mitsumete

hohoende'ru anatasotto fureru mono

motomeru koto ni muchuu de

unmei sae mada shiranai

itaike na hitomidakedo itsuka kidzuku deshou

sono senaka ni wa

haruka mirai mezasu tame no

hane ga aru kotozankoku na tenshi no TE-ZE

madobe kara yagate tobitatsu

hotobashiru atsui PATOSU de 3

omoide wo uragiru nara

kono sora wo daite kagayaku 4

shounen yo shinwa ni nare

Instrumental 5

zutto nemutte'ru

watashi no ai no yurikago

anata dake ga yume no shisha ni

yobareru asa ga kuruhosoi kubisuji wo

tsukiakari ga utsushite'ru

sekai-juu no toki wo tomete

tojikometai kedomoshimo futari aeta koto ni

imi ga aru nara 6

watashi wa sou jiyuu wo shiru

tame no BAIBURU 7

zankoku na tenshi no TE-ZE

kanashimi ga soshite hajimaru

dakishimeta inochi no katachi

sono yume ni mezameta toki

dare yori mo hikari wo hanatsu

shounen yo shinwa ni narehito wa ai wo tsumugi nagara

rekishi wo tsukuru

megami nante narenai mama

watashi wa ikiruzankoku na tenshi no TE-ZE

madobe kara yagate tobitatsu

hotobashiru atsui PATOSU de

omoide wo uragiru nara

kono sora wo daite kagayaku

shounen yo shinwa ni nare

Although I've seen the clips on youtube . com, the opening song itself stands

out, hence the 5th opening song.

**Swarm Invasion part 1 **

One week have passed since Yagiza died inside the Digimon world despite the efforts of Kyuu,

Daisuke and Ryuki. Mustang was getting close to the answer, as he slightly deduced that Yuri

may be involved in this as she was branded as one of the main causes of what going on

(the random appearances of the portals and the Zodiac wars), and was still waiting for Wizarmon's

arrival, as he may be helpful in solving this complex puzzle.

10 am, Tokyo. Inside a car, Ms. Katagiri was driving, while principal Dan was sitting, thinking

about how long it has been since DDS was demolished by the Zodiac (in this fic, the DDS'

destruction took place for almost a year), and that Mustang told him that Sasoriza was really

his younger brother, Ichiko, who changed his name to Itsuro Takamizawa. Principal Dan then

realized that he hasn't heard from him for almost 20 years, as well as it explains why Sasoriza

wanted him dead, as well as claiming the phrase "I despise you from the bottom of my heart".

He wondered if there's a way of talking to him to stop his raging rampage over a family dispute.

His trail of thoughts were cut off, when the car screeched to a stop. "Principal Dan! It's Sasoriza!"

screamed Ms. Katagiri, as Sasoriza appeared in front of them, with Scorponok with them, and

Scorponok "shed" its metallic skin, revealing it to be a fighting Digimon. Principal Dan told Ms. Katagiri

to fetch his wheel chair so that he can confront him, much to her bewilderment, but did what he

said, and soon, Principal Dan and Sasoriza stood face to face. "Morihiko Dan, now is the time

for you to die." Sasoriza hissed. Principal Dan maintain a neutral face, and spoke back. "That's

enough, Ichiko. What you were doing for so long is pointless.". Sasoriza staggered back a bit, as

he was taken by surprise, not expecting his younger brother to deduce his identity. "What are you

talking about? Are you trying to stall your imminent death?" Sasoriza spoke back, trying to cover

up his reaction. Principal Dan shook his head and said, "No, Ichiko, I found everything about you,

from becoming a Zodiac fighter, to assume the name of Itsuro Takamizawa. And I know why you

wanted me dead. It's because of our family dispute." Looking around, seeing that no one is around

yet, Principal Dan said, "Let's go somewhere else, and let's talk about this. We have a lot of issues

to cover things up with.". Sasoriza was beginning to lose it, his obsession to kill his brother was

reaching a fevered pitch. He then inserted a card into his visor, activating the Strike Vent, and was

about to strangle Principal Dan, but Principal Dan just stood there and said, "Tell me, Ichiko, what

will you accomplish after this? What will you gain from all of this? If it's me you want, fine, but why

kill the students when they have nothing to do with this?". Sasoriza was trembling, as guilt was

starting to take over, as his childhood days were slowly coming back to him. Sasoriza shook his

head violently, trying to ignore his past feelings. "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!!!". Sasoriza

wanted to get on with it, and finds himself hesitating, as he couldn't bring himself to crush his brother's

throat. He tried to, but couldn't bring himself. Principal Dan placed a hand on Sasoriza's arm, and said,

"Come with me, my brother. Let's talk this out. It's not too late. There's still a chance to start all over

again. Please. What's done is done. It's all behind us. Our parents are gone, and you're all I have left.".

Sasoriza fell to his knees, as tears flow out from his eyes (Morihiko couldn't see it since Sasoriza is in

his Zodiac armor). Surprisingly, Sasoriza did as Principal Dan said, but all of the sudden, the

2nd Digimon Emperor was running towards his direction, bleeding, as both of his arms were cut off.

Sasoriza and Ms. Katagiri came to the boy's side. "T-Takamizawa…run and…hide…Shi…Shido

Su…zaku…is not real…took all of my…equipment…he…he…". "Calm down! What happened?

Who did this to you? And what do you mean Shido Suzaku not real?" Sasoriza, for the first time in

several years, showed genuine concern for someone. It was then that Tenbiza showed up, and plunged

his card reader, the Gold Visor into his neck, severing the boy's head, killing him. Ms. Katagiri and

Principal Dan were shocked at this, as Tenbiza turned his attention towards the two DDS officials.

Sasoriza blocked his way, and was about to use the Strike Vent when Tenbiza waved an arm, and

Sasoriza was sent careening against the car that Ms. Katagiri and Principal Dan were using

(In Kamen Rider Ryuki, Masked Rider Odin is believed to have telekinesis, among other powers

that he possessed), then the car exploded, and flame engulfed the car. Principal Dan aimed his gun

at Tenbiza, and told Ms. Katagiri to run, which she refused.

**To Be Continued… **

**Moonlight** by Yukari Katsuki S.E.N.S.

(Ending song from **Phantom Memory Kurau**)

tooku haruka kanata kara, kimi ga hohoemu youni

kako kara tsudzuku hakanasa, shizuka ni utsushidasarete

tsutaerarenai modokashisa dakishime

sora wo aoide inoru yo

Moonlight, kawarazu ni ite

Moonlight, ai ni yuku, kimi ni

…Interlude…

odayaka na hibi to yorisou shiawase

kako to mirai ga kousasuru

Moonlight, kakenobori, kitto

Moonlight, mouichido aeru

kimi no hikari, michishirube, mayowazu ni aruiteyuku

moshimo tadoritsuketa nara, tooi kioku ni sayonara

Moonlight, kawarazu ni ite

Moonlight, ai ni yuku, kimi ni

Moonlight, kakenobori, kitto

Moonlight, mouichido aeru

Moonlight, kawarazu ni ite

Moonlight, ai ni yuku, kimi ni

Moonlight…

(fade)

I found out about this song from **www**(dot)**gendou**(dot)**com**, then checked it out on

**www**(dot)**youtube**(dot)**com**, and I must say that this ending song is perfect, as the next

succeeding chapters will undergo a darker tone, as it will tackle on the dramatic side, as

well as the crisis that Tezuka said will soon arrive, putting the human world and the

Digimon world in jeopardy.

That, my dear readers, means that the grand finale of this fics is just a few chapters away.

Sasoriza's back, but this time he grew a new leaf, as he is open to reconciliation with his brother, only

to be ruined by Tenbiza's interference, as well, as killing the 2nd Digimon Emperor, but did provide

some brief, but vital info about Shido Suzaku.

**Preview:**

Sasoriza makes a last ditch attempt to reform himself as he battles Tenbiza to save the life of the

man he once sworn to kill.

The clock is ticking, as Yuri is slowly reverting back to her original, Digimon form, and her brother

was nowhere in sight to help. Kaniza faces Mizugameza, while Zolda, Shishiza and Knight duke it out,

while the DDS students (Class Q, A, and C) are faced with an invasion of Locustmons terrorizing Tokyo


	95. Scorpio Falls, Pest Control

**Koudoutai: Fight for the Future**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! And welcome to Book 3 of Koudoutai. I wish to thank

the readers, and reviewers for reading and reviewing Koudoutai: The New Enemy, and

the side stories that I've written, and for reading Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back. I

really appreciate it. And now, it's time to get a move on, and on to the story!

For those who are new here, **READ KOUDOUTAI: THE NEW ENEMY and **

**KOUDOUTAI: THE ZODIAC STRIKES BACK**. These two fics are prequels, so read

them first before going here.

**Disclaimer**:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure 02 is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider Ryuki is owned by Ishimori Productions.

CLAMP School is owned by CLAMP

Roy Mustang (of Fullmetal Alchemist) is owned by Aniplex.

- - -

Obaiba, 11 am. Taichi, Yamato, Sora and Jyou were walking around the school grounds after

finishing their first three subjects for their exams, when Agumon, Gabumon, Gomamon and

Piyomon came out from the cafeteria and towards the school grounds after Piyomon's enhanced

hearing picked up buzzing sounds from outside. Yamato looked up, and saw what appeared to be

a black cloud. Sora told Piyomon to evolve and see if it is a Digimon. Piyomon nodded and began

to evolve to Garudamon, and went to the sky to see if her senses were right. To her surprise, the

black cloud turned out to be a swarm of Locustmons, as many as a human sized swarm that can cover

a beehive. Garudamon shouted loud enough to tell Taichi about what's going to happen. Sora heard it

and told Taichi and the others to get everyone indoors. Taichi, Yamato and Jyou did the same, and

told the rest of the students to go indoors.

- - -

**Zankoku na Tenshi** (**Cruel Angel Thesis**) by: Takahashi Youko

(Opening song from **Neon Genesis Evangelion**)

zankoku na tenshi no you ni

shounen yo shinwa ni nare

Short Instrumental Intro

aoi kaze ga ima

mune no DOA wo tataite mo

watashi dake wo tada mitsumete

hohoende'ru anatasotto fureru mono

motomeru koto ni muchuu de

unmei sae mada shiranai

itaike na hitomidakedo itsuka kidzuku deshou

sono senaka ni wa

haruka mirai mezasu tame no

hane ga aru kotozankoku na tenshi no TE-ZE

madobe kara yagate tobitatsu

hotobashiru atsui PATOSU de 3

omoide wo uragiru nara

kono sora wo daite kagayaku 4

shounen yo shinwa ni nare

Instrumental 5

zutto nemutte'ru

watashi no ai no yurikago

anata dake ga yume no shisha ni

yobareru asa ga kuruhosoi kubisuji wo

tsukiakari ga utsushite'ru

sekai-juu no toki wo tomete

tojikometai kedomoshimo futari aeta koto ni

imi ga aru nara 6

watashi wa sou jiyuu wo shiru

tame no BAIBURU 7

zankoku na tenshi no TE-ZE

kanashimi ga soshite hajimaru

dakishimeta inochi no katachi

sono yume ni mezameta toki

dare yori mo hikari wo hanatsu

shounen yo shinwa ni narehito wa ai wo tsumugi nagara

rekishi wo tsukuru

megami nante narenai mama

watashi wa ikiruzankoku na tenshi no TE-ZE

madobe kara yagate tobitatsu

hotobashiru atsui PATOSU de

omoide wo uragiru nara

kono sora wo daite kagayaku

shounen yo shinwa ni nare

Although I've seen the clips on youtube . com, the opening song itself stands out, hence the

5th opening song.

**Swarm Invasion part 2 **

Garudamon used all of her firepower to keep the swarm from making a landfall, but it wasn't

enough, as there were too many of them, and their sizes were as tall as Garudamon herself,

and some of the Locustmons began to grapple her, while the rest descended to the ground,

and it was pandemonium, as the Locustmons began to devour their victims, and in a matter

of five minutes, blood was splattered all over the school grounds, and panic was reigning on

the school grounds. Through their human partners' urging, Agumon, Gomamon, and Gabumon

went into action as they realize that they have to regain control of the situation.

**- - - START DIGIMON EVOLVE SEQUENCE - - -**

Agumon changes…to Greymon!

Gomamon changes…to Ikkakumon!

Gabumon changes…to Garurumon!

**- - - END DIGIMON EVOLVE SEQUENCE - - -**

The three champion-form Digimons wasted no time, as they took out many Locustmons as they

could, while security guards were shooting the other Locustmons in the air. But still several other

Locustmons were still chomping away at the students. Yamato sent a text message to Takeru and

the other Chosen Children about the situation, fearing that there are others that are heading to

Tokyo and other prefectures and districts.

Back at Tokyo, Tenbiza was just standing with his arms crossed, as Principal Dan fired his gun

at "The Balance" (Tenbiza means Libra, hence the subtitle "The Balance"), and the bullets just

bounced away. Several patrolling policemen who heard of the explosion came to the scene, and

aimed their guns at Tenbiza, telling him to surrender. Tenbiza responded by pushing his hands

towards their directions, and the policemen, and their police cars were sent flying towards a gas

station, and as they crashed, it exploded, killing dozens of people. Principal Dan and Ms. Katagiri

stared in shock and surprise upon witnessing the power of Tenbiza. "Soon the balance between the

world of humans and Digimons will be equalized.". "**ADVENTO**". A voice spoke. Tenbiza turned

around, and was struck by a clothesline coming from Scorponok. Then Sasoriza emerged from the

burning car, and told Ms. Katagiri to get principal Dan out of here while he distracts Tenbiza.

Sasoriza inserts a card into the Scorpo-Visor, and a voice confirms the Visor's activation.

"**STING VENTO**". A whip resembling a scorpion's tail appeared, and began to whip Tenbiza,

who teleported away, then appeared from behind Sasoriza, who hit Sasoriza with a series of punches,

chops and palm strikes. Tenbiza then inserted his card into the Gold Visor. "**SWORD VENTO**". A

pair of golden Katana swords appeared in Tenbiza's hands, and stabbed Sasoriza on the chest and

stomach area, weakening him. Scorponok broke up the fight and "speared" Tenbiza. Tenbiza then

inserted another card into the Gold Visor. "**FINAL VENTO**". A yellow square appeared and out

came a phoenix Digimon, Gold Phoenix. Gold Phoenix then mounted onto Tenbiza's back and lifted

him onto the air, then slammed downwards, ramming Scorponok, killing the Digimon on the spot,

and absorbed Scorponok's "data". Tenbiza looked at the sky, seeing another swarm of Locustmons

heading at his direction. Tenbiza then teleported away, leaving a wounded Sasoriza. Principal Dan

and Ms. Katagiri went to his side, tending to his wounds. Mimi and Wallace then arrived, having

witnessed the fight from afar (Palmon and Terriermon weren't with them at this time). They all gathered

around the fallen Scorpio. Mimi then saw the beheaded Digimon Emperor. Removing the mask, Mimi

then confirmed Ken's suspicion that Garou Giovanni was indeed the 2nd Digimon Emperor. Sasoriza

then grasped the hands of Mimi and Wallace, then he spoke to the two teens. "Ch…Chosen Children…

forgive me for the trouble I've caused you. Wallace…I'm sorry for the wounds…I've inflicted…

upon you…". Both teens were moved by Sasoriza's words, and Wallace said that he has forgiven him,

but Mimi was silent, as she had mixed feelings about this. Sasoriza then took something from his card

deck. It was a teleporting device that activates the yellow square. "Press this button…and it will take

you to any destination you wish to go. Hurry, those…Digimons are heading this way…you've got to

get out…of…here." Sasoriza strained as he gets up. "Go!!!" He says. Everyone then gathered in a group,

and Mimi activated the device, and the four of them descended to the yellow square, then it shut close.

Sasoriza then grabbed his Sting Vent and prepared to face a swarm of Locustmons as they made landfall

on Tokyo, attacking every human on sight. Sasoriza valiantly took out as many Locustmons as he could,

but was outnumbered, and one of the Locustmons broke Sasoriza's card deck, and Sasoriza is no more,

as he reverted back to his human form. Without his Zodiac armor, Takamizawa was easy prey, and was

disemboweled, as the Locustmons ripped away his body, inside and outside (too gory to describe, as

there's too much bloodshed here). SWAT Team arrived and managed to drive the Locustmons away

with flamethrowers and fire extinguishers. But they were not aware that more are coming, in greater numbers.

- - -

Sasoriza (Scorpio) is dead. Five Zodiac signs down, seven more to go. Who will die next?

- - -

**To Be Continued…**

**Moonlight** by Yukari Katsuki S.E.N.S.

(Ending song from **Phantom Memory Kurau**)

tooku haruka kanata kara, kimi ga hohoemu youni

kako kara tsudzuku hakanasa, shizuka ni utsushidasarete

tsutaerarenai modokashisa dakishime

sora wo aoide inoru yo

Moonlight, kawarazu ni ite

Moonlight, ai ni yuku, kimi ni

…Interlude…

odayaka na hibi to yorisou shiawase

kako to mirai ga kousasuru

Moonlight, kakenobori, kitto

Moonlight, mouichido aeru

kimi no hikari, michishirube, mayowazu ni aruiteyuku

moshimo tadoritsuketa nara, tooi kioku ni sayonara

Moonlight, kawarazu ni ite

Moonlight, ai ni yuku, kimi ni

Moonlight, kakenobori, kitto

Moonlight, mouichido aeru

Moonlight, kawarazu ni ite

Moonlight, ai ni yuku, kimi ni

Moonlight…

(fade)

I found out about this song from **www**(dot)**gendou**(dot)**com**, then checked it out on

**www(**dot)**youtube(**dot)**com**, and I must say that this ending song is perfect, as the next

succeeding chapters will undergo a darker tone, as it will tackle on the dramatic side, as

well as the crisis that Tezuka said will soon arrive, putting the human world and the

Digimon world in jeopardy.

That, my dear readers, means that the grand finale of this fics is just a few chapters away.

Sasoriza's dead, and so is the 2nd Digimon Emperor. And another swarm of Locustmons

are just warming up, as they're gearing up for their next invasion.

**Preview:**

- The swarm invasion continues, as Class C responded to Yamato's text message, and took

on the Locustmons as they attack CLAMP School. Expect Class Q and A to fight alongside

Class C.

- The clock is ticking, as Yuri is slowly reverting back to her original, Digimon form, and her

brother was nowhere in sight to help. Kaniza faces Mizugameza, while Zolda, Shishiza and

Knight duke it out, while the DDS students (Class Q, A, and C) are faced with an invasion

of Locustmons terrorizing Tokyo

**A/N**:

- The swarm story arc is taken from the final three episodes of Kamen Rider Ryuki

(episodes 47-50), where the Dragonfly monsters attacked Japan as a swarm, and

Kamen Riders Ryuki and Knight took care of them.

- From here on, the future plots will be more akin to the Ryuki storyline, but of course the

elements from Detective School Q and Digimon Adventure 02 will still be infused here, so

don't worry. Of course there will be some Digimon villains to contend with.

- In the next few chapters, things will take a different turn as the real culprit behind the Zodiac

wars is revealed, and why the timeframe on ending the Zodiac wars in just four weeks.

- And after this fic has folded, be on the lookout for my next two fics; one is slightly related to

the Koudoutai fics, and the other is a new fic featuring Pluto, and a brand new enemy.


	96. Cancer Falls, The Swarm Retreats

**Koudoutai: Fight for the Future**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! And welcome to Book 3 of Koudoutai. I wish to thank

the readers, and reviewers for reading and reviewing Koudoutai: The New Enemy, and

the side stories that I've written, and for reading Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back. I

really appreciate it. And now, it's time to get a move on, and on to the story!

For those who are new here, **READ KOUDOUTAI: THE NEW ENEMY and **

**KOUDOUTAI: THE ZODIAC STRIKES BACK**. These two fics are prequels, so read

them first before going here.

**Disclaimer**:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure 02 is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider Ryuki is owned by Ishimori Productions.

CLAMP School is owned by CLAMP

Roy Mustang (of Fullmetal Alchemist) is owned by Aniplex.

- - -

CLAMP School, 11 am. Principal Dan, Ms. Katagiri, Mimi and Wallace have arrived at

CLAMP School via the yellow square through the device that Sasoriza gave them. Principal Dan

then went straight to the dean's office to tell Directress Ohkawa about the impending threat

about the Locustmons arrival here.

- - -

**Zankoku na Tenshi** (**Cruel Angel Thesis**) by: Takahashi Youko

(Opening song from **Neon Genesis Evangelion**)

zankoku na tenshi no you ni

shounen yo shinwa ni nare

Short Instrumental Intro

aoi kaze ga ima

mune no DOA wo tataite mo

watashi dake wo tada mitsumete

hohoende'ru anatasotto fureru mono

motomeru koto ni muchuu de

unmei sae mada shiranai

itaike na hitomidakedo itsuka kidzuku deshou

sono senaka ni wa

haruka mirai mezasu tame no

hane ga aru kotozankoku na tenshi no TE-ZE

madobe kara yagate tobitatsu

hotobashiru atsui PATOSU de 3

omoide wo uragiru nara

kono sora wo daite kagayaku 4

shounen yo shinwa ni nare

Instrumental 5

zutto nemutte'ru

watashi no ai no yurikago

anata dake ga yume no shisha ni

yobareru asa ga kuruhosoi kubisuji wo

tsukiakari ga utsushite'ru

sekai-juu no toki wo tomete

tojikometai kedomoshimo futari aeta koto ni

imi ga aru nara 6

watashi wa sou jiyuu wo shiru

tame no BAIBURU 7

zankoku na tenshi no TE-ZE

kanashimi ga soshite hajimaru

dakishimeta inochi no katachi

sono yume ni mezameta toki

dare yori mo hikari wo hanatsu

shounen yo shinwa ni narehito wa ai wo tsumugi nagara

rekishi wo tsukuru

megami nante narenai mama

watashi wa ikiruzankoku na tenshi no TE-ZE

madobe kara yagate tobitatsu

hotobashiru atsui PATOSU de

omoide wo uragiru nara

kono sora wo daite kagayaku

shounen yo shinwa ni nare

Although I've seen the clips on youtube . com, the opening song itself stands out, hence the

5th opening song.

**Swarm Invasion part 3 **

At the Dean's office, Principal Dan was discussing with the CLAMP School officials about

the Locustmons when a news flash showed the footages of the Locustmons invading Odaiba

anew, and in Tokyo where Sasoriza was killed.

Then all of the sudden, Class C came in, and asked permission from Principal Dan to go to

Odaiba to quell off the Locustmons. Principal Dan told them that the Locustmons might come

here, and said that their Digimon partners may be needed here. Daisuke nodded understandably,

and told his classmates to brace themselves, while the school officials then had the students

evacuated so that they can prepare the defenses to fight against the arriving Locustmons.

Thirty minutes later, all of the students (of CLAMP School and DDS) were safely evacuated, and

are inside the compound, while the defenses are ready. Class C were also ready, as they stood

side by side with their Digimon partners.

As they predicted, the Locustmons have arrived, totaling about 60 of them. XV-Mon, Stingmon,

Tailmon, Aquilamon, Ankylomon and Angemon were bracing themselves when they decided to

merge for stronger firepower, and Class C's crests glowed bright.

**- - - START DIGIMON EVOLVE SEQUENCE - - - **

XV-Mon…Stingmon…DNA Digivolve!…Paildoramon!

Tailmon…Aquilamon…DNA Digivolve!…Silphymon!

Angemon…Ankylomon…DNA Digivolve!…Shakkoumon!

**- - - END DIGIMON EVOLVE SEQUENCE - - -**

The three DNA-Digivolved Digimons began to fire away, blasting the Locustmons before they were

about to make landfall. The SWAT team and several policemen were also there, and fired away at

the Locustmons. Even the military joined the fray, blasting the Locustmons with high-powered artillery,

from machine guns to bazooka to flamethrowers. But despite their preparedness, casualties were

bound to happen, as some of the Locustmons attacked several civilians who were hiding inside some

establishments. Some smashed through windows and cars, grabbing every human they could find, and

devour them.

In another district, Koushiro, Kabuterimon and Kaniza were aiding the policemen in quelling some

Locustmons who attacked a daycare center. To their dismay, all the children inside the daycare center,

including the parents, were killed. They (Koushiro, Kabuterimon, Kaniza and the police) went on to

eradicate the Locustmons, but before they could celebrate, Venosnaker, Metal-Ohitsu, and Exo-Diver

appeared, and killed all the police officers until Kaniza was left, while Mizugameza hit Koushiro on his

gut, knocking him out. Kaniza told Kabuterimon to get Koushiro out of here, and find the rest of the

Chosen Children. Reluctantly, Kabuterimon did, leaving the two Zodiac fighters behind, carrying the

unconscious Koushiro with him. Mizugameza and Kaniza had a stare down before beginning. "Like I

said, we don't need an Interpol agent within the Zodiac wars. Am I right, **Roy Mustang**?" Kaniza

maintain his neutral stance and said, "And we don't need a psychotic criminal in this war either, Asakura.".

Kaniza then inserted a card into his Visor. "**BOMB VENTO**". A gauntlet resembling a blaster

(Like the ones you've seen in the **Rockman** games) appeared in his right forearm and fired several

bubbles, which exploded upon contact on the ground, almost hitting Mizugameza. Exo-Diver

appeared from behind, and fastened its tail around Kaniza's neck, strangling him. As Kaniza struggles

to break free, Venosnaker spits an acid, hitting Kaniza's card deck, melting hit. And Kaniza reverted

back to normal, and without protection, Mustang was an easy prey, as Exo-Diver's tail tightened around

Mustang's neck, and with a great pull, Mustang was beheaded, and Mustang's head was consumed by

Exo-Diver, while Venosnaker consumed Mustang's upper body. Volcancer appeared, and attempted to

avenge its master's death, but Mizugameza inserted a card into his Visor. "**FINAL VENTO**". The Metal Horn

appeared on Mizugameza's right forearm, and Metal-Ohitsu carried Mizugameza as he was a lance, and

spear-headed towards Volcancer, and as they collided, an explosion occurred, and when the smoke cleared,

a glowing ball of "data", which was the Digimon's "soul", was floating on the air, and Metal-Ohitsu took

the ball, consuming it. Seeing that there was nothing left around (all the Locustmons and the police were

lying dead on the ground), Mizugameza and his three Advent Digimons left the scene.

- - -

Kaniza is dead. Six Zodiac signs down, six more to go. Who will die next?

- - -

At CLAMP School, Class Q and A joined Class C in repelling the Locustmons, in which the battle

lasted for 15 more minutes, and then the Locustmons began to retreat for unknown reasons. Kyuu and

Megumi hugged at each other in relief, Kinta flexed his arms after a long battle, while Yukihira and Kuniko

sighed in relief, glad that the Locustmons had enough, while the six Digimons reverted back to normal after

an exhausting battle. But their relief was short-lived, as they saw several corpses of their fellow students

lying on the ground. Bloodied, dismembered, disemboweled.

In Kyoto, Knight, Ryuki, Shishiza and Zolda (each in their own separate places) had just finished off

almost 100 Locustmons, and were surrounded by several corpses of their fellow humans who were

victimized by the Locustmons.

Meanwhile, Yuri just came out of the Atori Tea House after confirming that the coast was clear, that

the Locustmons were not around anymore. As Yuri surveyed outside, she saw several bloodied,

dismembered corpses of many people, from adults to infants. Yuri began to breakdown in tears, as she

recalled Alternative 00's words that struck before: "You're the root cause of what's happening recently!

The portals, the wild Digimons! You yourself are a Digimon! You do not deserve to live!". Yuri looked

down at the ground, wondering if what Alternative 00 said was true. Then suddenly, she saw her hands

changed forms, as her hands changed from human to inhuman, almost like a Digimon, as her hands turn

into a shade of black, almost resembling a Dagomon. Yuri staggered backwards, fearing at what was

happening to her. She then looked at the mirror, and saw that the left side of her face had changed to

that of a Dagomon. She shrieked very loud until she fainted, it was then that she reverted back to her

normal, human form.

**To Be Continued… **

**Moonlight** by Yukari Katsuki S.E.N.S.

(Ending song from **Phantom Memory Kurau**)

tooku haruka kanata kara, kimi ga hohoemu youni

kako kara tsudzuku hakanasa, shizuka ni utsushidasarete

tsutaerarenai modokashisa dakishime

sora wo aoide inoru yo

Moonlight, kawarazu ni ite

Moonlight, ai ni yuku, kimi ni

…Interlude…

odayaka na hibi to yorisou shiawase

kako to mirai ga kousasuru

Moonlight, kakenobori, kitto

Moonlight, mouichido aeru

kimi no hikari, michishirube, mayowazu ni aruiteyuku

moshimo tadoritsuketa nara, tooi kioku ni sayonara

Moonlight, kawarazu ni ite

Moonlight, ai ni yuku, kimi ni

Moonlight, kakenobori, kitto

Moonlight, mouichido aeru

Moonlight, kawarazu ni ite

Moonlight, ai ni yuku, kimi ni

Moonlight…

(fade)

I found out about this song from **www(.)gendou(.)com**, then checked it out on **www(.)youtube(.)com**,

and I must say that this ending song is perfect, as the next succeeding chapters will undergo a

darker tone, as it will tackle on the dramatic side, as well as the crisis that Tezuka said will soon

arrive, putting the human world and the Digimon world in jeopardy.

That, my dear readers, means that the grand finale of this fics is just a few chapters away.

Kaniiza's dead, Yuri partially revealed as a Digimon, and the Zodiac is left with five more fighters

(six, if you include Tenbiza). And the attack on Japan, mostly in Tokyo, Kyoto, and Odaiba, was

just the start. Things are getting heated up, as the conclusion is getting closer and closer.

And when is Wizarmon coming here? Tailmon summoned him to get some insights on what was

happening here. So what's taking him so long?

**Preview:**

- Knight and Ryuki found out about what happened to Yuri, and Zolda's cancer has reached

critical stage, making him unable to fight, while Shishiza began to doubt himself he really can

be a hero in everyone's eyes.

- The clock is ticking, as Yuri is slowly reverting back to her original, Digimon form, and her

brother was nowhere in sight to help, and Yuri is showing more signs about her origins.

- Knight, Zolda , Mizugameza and Shishiza fought each other in a battle ground for one last time,

as one of them are about to die, and the rest will make it to the "Final Four" of the Zodiac wars.

**A/N**:

- The swarm story arc is taken from the final three episodes of Kamen Rider Ryuki

(episodes 47-50), where the Dragonfly monsters attacked Japan as a swarm, and

Kamen Riders Ryuki and Knight took care of them.

-From here on, the future plots will be more akin to the Ryuki storyline, but of course the

elements from Detective School Q and Digimon Adventure 02 will still be infused here, so

don't worry. Of course there will be some Digimon villains to contend with.

- In the next few chapters, things will take a different turn as the real culprit behind the Zodiac wars

is revealed, and why the timeframe on ending the Zodiac wars in just a few more weeks.


	97. A Hero's Sacrifice

**Koudoutai: Fight for the Future**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! And welcome to Book 3 of Koudoutai. I wish to thank

the readers, and reviewers for reading and reviewing Koudoutai: The New Enemy, and

the side stories that I've written, and for reading Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back. I

really appreciate it. And now, it's time to get a move on, and on to the story!

For those who are new here, **READ KOUDOUTAI: THE NEW ENEMY and **

**KOUDOUTAI: THE ZODIAC STRIKES BACK**. These two fics are prequels, so

read them first before going here.

**Disclaimer**:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure 02 is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider Ryuki is owned by Ishimori Productions.

CLAMP School is owned by CLAMP

Roy Mustang (of Fullmetal Alchemist) is owned by Aniplex.

- - -

Two hours after the swarm invasion, Ren and Shinji arrived at the Atori Tea House, and

saw Yuri slumped on the ground, unconscious. As they brought her to bed, they noticed

that her left hand was slowly changing forms, from human to Digimon, from Digimon to

human, and back. The transformation kept going on for a minute, until Yuri changed back

to normal. Ren then realized what Alternative 00 meant about Yuri being part Digimon.

But was puzzled as to what and why she was doing here, and why she was not aware of

her origin. Shinji hasn't figured it out yet, since he wasn't aware of Yuri's true nature.

- - -

**Zankoku na Tenshi** (**Cruel Angel Thesis**) by: Takahashi Youko

(Opening song from **Neon Genesis Evangelion**)

zankoku na tenshi no you ni

shounen yo shinwa ni nare

Short Instrumental Intro

aoi kaze ga ima

mune no DOA wo tataite mo

watashi dake wo tada mitsumete

hohoende'ru anatasotto fureru mono

motomeru koto ni muchuu de

unmei sae mada shiranai

itaike na hitomidakedo itsuka kidzuku deshou

sono senaka ni wa

haruka mirai mezasu tame no

hane ga aru kotozankoku na tenshi no TE-ZE

madobe kara yagate tobitatsu

hotobashiru atsui PATOSU de 3

omoide wo uragiru nara

kono sora wo daite kagayaku 4

shounen yo shinwa ni nare

Instrumental 5

zutto nemutte'ru

watashi no ai no yurikago

anata dake ga yume no shisha ni

yobareru asa ga kuruhosoi kubisuji wo

tsukiakari ga utsushite'ru

sekai-juu no toki wo tomete

tojikometai kedomoshimo futari aeta koto ni

imi ga aru nara 6

watashi wa sou jiyuu wo shiru

tame no BAIBURU 7

zankoku na tenshi no TE-ZE

kanashimi ga soshite hajimaru

dakishimeta inochi no katachi

sono yume ni mezameta toki

dare yori mo hikari wo hanatsu

shounen yo shinwa ni narehito wa ai wo tsumugi nagara

rekishi wo tsukuru

megami nante narenai mama

watashi wa ikiruzankoku na tenshi no TE-ZE

madobe kara yagate tobitatsu

hotobashiru atsui PATOSU de

omoide wo uragiru nara

kono sora wo daite kagayaku

shounen yo shinwa ni nare

Although I've seen the clips on youtube . com, the opening song itself stands out, hence

the 5th opening song.

**The Contender **

At Odaiba, Taichi, Yamato, Sora, and Jyou were helping out the survivors of the swarm

attack brought upon by the Locustmons, who suddenly retreated, and left the fallen ones

behind. Agumon, Ikakkumon, Garudamon and Garurumon were helping the injured people,

while paramedics arrived to assist. Taichi received an e-mail message from Takeru, who told

them that they just repelled the Locustmons that assaulted DDS. Taichi replied, realizing that

the Locustmons had attacked three prefectures at once.

At CLAMP School, Class Q, A, and C stood on the ground, heads looking down, as several

bodies were being carried to several ambulances, as many students, almost reaching 250, were

killed, while leaving almost 150 seriously injured. V-Mon, Wormmon, Tailmon, Hawkmon,

Patamon, and Armadimon were standing by in case more enemy Digimons arrives. Then a portal

appeared, and panic was starting to reign, and the six Digimons braced themselves, but to their

relief, it was Wizarmon who emerged from the portal. Tailmon hugged her old friend. Wizarmon

greeted Tailmon in return, but then told her that he has heard about what happened, and wished

to discuss about it inside.

Back at the Atori Tea House, Ren was telling Shinji about what happened to Yuri, and Shinji

couldn't believe what he just heard. Yuri being a half-Digimon, and then wondered if Shido knows

about this. Then someone was standing by the door. It was Takeshi Asakura. He was grinning

menacingly and motions Ren to follow him. Ren told Shinji to look after her, and he followed

Asakura, who stole a car.

Twenty minutes later, Asakura and Ren were inside a basement of a building, and parked the

stolen car. Soon they were joined by Suichi Kitaoka, who was slightly wobbling forward, as he

realized that his cancer was reaching advanced stage, and decided to try one last time. The three

Zodiac fighters changed to their armored forms, and entered a portal, which appeared out of nowhere.

Soon the three duke it out to see who would emerge as the victor. Then suddenly, an army of

Silkmons, white-skinned Digimons that looked like cocoons, with arms and legs, and the size of a

human-sized fourteen year old teenagers, came out and dragged Knight away, while the others tried

to attack Zolda and Mizugameza. Shishiza joined the brawl, and killed the majority of the Silkmons,

while the others turned into pure cocoons, hardening their shells to shield themselves from harm.

Shishiza then turned his attention to Mizugameza, who managed to hold on his own, while Zolda

fired away, keeping Mizugameza away for a moment. Shishiza lunged towards Zolda, while muttering

about becoming a hero once he emerged victorious. But Zolda then told Saturou that he'll never

become a hero because of what he was doing, and said that neither of them (Kitaoka and Saturou)

will make it to the final four of the Zodiac wars. Shishiza was shaken and confused, and immediately

left. Zolda then saw the Silkmons were also changing into their pupa forms, and he realized that his

weapons couldn't break their cocoons. He then left, and collapsed in front of Goro, who brought him

to the hospital.

Mizugameza, on the other hand, had just finished several Silkmons, and realized that everyone were

gone. He became agitated and left.

Knight was left in a fix, as he was being tied up in silk, and the seven Silkmons were about to pounce

on Knight when Ryuki came to Knight's aid, and activated the Strike Vent, and fried the Silkmons until

no one was left. They then left the Digimon world via the portal, and went back to Kyoto to check on Yuri.

Elsewhere, Saturou was in a state of shock, as Zolda's words kept ringing on his head. "You'll never

become a hero after what you did from becoming a Zodiac up to here. And neither you or I won't make

it to the final four of the Zodiac wars.". It kept buzzing on his head until a scream caught his attention,

as a Silkmon escaped and was threatening a man and his young son. Saturou immediately came to their

defense, but the Silkmon stabbed Saturou by his stomach and chest, rupturing his liver, intestines, lungs

and heart. A policeman responded and shot the Silkmon by the mouth, killing it, while Saturou lay on the

ground, dying. Saturou was wondering who'll emerge as the sole survivor of the Zodiac wars while

concerned citizens were applying first aid treatment. Saturou was lost in thought until his last breath, as

he died while being helped by citizens.

- - -

Shishiza (Leo) is dead. Seven Zodiac signs down, five more to go. Who will die next?

- - -

**To Be Continued… **

**Moonlight** by Yukari Katsuki S.E.N.S.

(Ending song from **Phantom Memory Kurau**)

tooku haruka kanata kara, kimi ga hohoemu youni

kako kara tsudzuku hakanasa, shizuka ni utsushidasarete

tsutaerarenai modokashisa dakishime

sora wo aoide inoru yo

Moonlight, kawarazu ni ite

Moonlight, ai ni yuku, kimi ni

…Interlude…

odayaka na hibi to yorisou shiawase

kako to mirai ga kousasuru

Moonlight, kakenobori, kitto

Moonlight, mouichido aeru

kimi no hikari, michishirube, mayowazu ni aruiteyuku

moshimo tadoritsuketa nara, tooi kioku ni sayonara

Moonlight, kawarazu ni ite

Moonlight, ai ni yuku, kimi ni

Moonlight, kakenobori, kitto

Moonlight, mouichido aeru

Moonlight, kawarazu ni ite

Moonlight, ai ni yuku, kimi ni

Moonlight…

(fade)

I found out about this song from gendou . com, then checked it out on youtube . com, and I must say

that this ending song is perfect, as the next succeeding chapters will undergo a darker tone, as it will

tackle on the dramatic side, as well as the crisis that Tezuka said will soon arrive, putting the human

world and the Digimon world in jeopardy.

That, my dear readers, means that the grand finale of this fics is just a few chapters away.

Shishiza's dead, bringing the Zodiac fighters down to five (including Libra), while the rest of the heroes

are picking up the pieces left by the Locustmons.

Wizarmon has finally arrived, and is now going to assist Class C in finding the answer of what's

happening right now.

**Preview:**

- Wizarmon and the DDS students are gathering the pieces to fit together the puzzle on what

caused the portals to appear, the significance of the Zodiac wars, and about Yuri and Shido

being half-Digimons.

- Shido summoned the surviving Zodiac fighters to a meeting place to start the fatal four-way

Zodiac battle. How will Ren and Shinji respond to this?


	98. Solving the Puzzle

**Koudoutai: Fight for the Future**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! And welcome to Book 3 of Koudoutai. I wish to thank

the readers, and reviewers for reading and reviewing Koudoutai: The New Enemy, and

the side stories that I've written, and for reading Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back. I

really appreciate it. And now, it's time to get a move on, and on to the story!

For those who are new here, **READ KOUDOUTAI: THE NEW ENEMY and **

**KOUDOUTAI: THE ZODIAC STRIKES BACK**. These two fics are prequels, so read

them first before going here.

**Disclaimer**:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure 02 is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider Ryuki is owned by Ishimori Productions.

CLAMP School is owned by CLAMP

Roy Mustang (of Fullmetal Alchemist) is owned by Aniplex.

- - -

At CLAMP School, 3 pm. Wizarmon listened attentively from the accounts from Class A, C,

and Q, as well as the faculties of CLAMP School and DDS about what happened in the last

several months (almost a year), from the Zodiac attacking DDS, to fighting them from Scotland

to Japan, to several attempted extortions, the strange phenomenon where humans can now stay

a the Digimon world for a few minutes before they start evaporating, the random appearance of

the portals where wild Digimons can enter Earth freely, the Zodiac's battle robots becoming

Digimons, the Zodiac wars, Alternative 00's claim that the Suzaku siblings being half-Digimons,

up to Kyuu's witnessing Yagiza's death at the hands of Mizugameza. Wizarmon then began to try

to put the pieces together, feeling that these accounts were connected to something.

- - -

**Zankoku na Tenshi** (**Cruel Angel Thesis**) by: Takahashi Youko

(Opening song from **Neon Genesis Evangelion**)

zankoku na tenshi no you ni

shounen yo shinwa ni nare

Short Instrumental Intro

aoi kaze ga ima

mune no DOA wo tataite mo

watashi dake wo tada mitsumete

hohoende'ru anatasotto fureru mono

motomeru koto ni muchuu de

unmei sae mada shiranai

itaike na hitomidakedo itsuka kidzuku deshou

sono senaka ni wa

haruka mirai mezasu tame no

hane ga aru kotozankoku na tenshi no TE-ZE

madobe kara yagate tobitatsu

hotobashiru atsui PATOSU de 3

omoide wo uragiru nara

kono sora wo daite kagayaku 4

shounen yo shinwa ni nare

Instrumental 5

zutto nemutte'ru

watashi no ai no yurikago

anata dake ga yume no shisha ni

yobareru asa ga kuruhosoi kubisuji wo

tsukiakari ga utsushite'ru

sekai-juu no toki wo tomete

tojikometai kedomoshimo futari aeta koto ni

imi ga aru nara 6

watashi wa sou jiyuu wo shiru

tame no BAIBURU 7

zankoku na tenshi no TE-ZE

kanashimi ga soshite hajimaru

dakishimeta inochi no katachi

sono yume ni mezameta toki

dare yori mo hikari wo hanatsu

shounen yo shinwa ni narehito wa ai wo tsumugi nagara

rekishi wo tsukuru

megami nante narenai mama

watashi wa ikiruzankoku na tenshi no TE-ZE

madobe kara yagate tobitatsu

hotobashiru atsui PATOSU de

omoide wo uragiru nara

kono sora wo daite kagayaku

shounen yo shinwa ni nare

Although I've seen the clips on youtube . com, the opening song itself stands out, hence the

5th opening song.

**Gathering The Pieces Together **

Wizarmon was a little surprised from Principal Dan's tale when told about the 2nd Digimon Emperor

severely injured when he came to warn Sasoriza about Shido Suzaku being not real, and that

Tenbiza killing him even though the 2nd Digimon Emperor wasn't a Zodiac fighter. "So I guess

that Tenbiza is somehow in cahoots with whoever orchestrated the whole thing." Kinta said.

"That could be logical. According to Mustang, Tenbiza hardly shows up during the Zodiac meetings,

and only appeared when he bailed the others out. Maybe we should get Mustang to join us in finding

the real culprit." Says Ryu. A grim voice boomed, and it wasn't pleasant. "Mustang is dead. All thanks

to Mizugameza.". Turning around, the others saw Koushiro entering the conference room, being assisted

by Mimi. "During the Locustmons' attack, Mizugameza killed Mustang and several other policemen. He

knocked me out and told Kabuterimon to take me to safety.". Kazuma then downloaded the files that

Mustang gave to him before his death, showing the 12 Zodiac fighters and their identities. Kazuma then

placed a dark shade on the photos of the Zodiac fighters who were killed.

On the laptop's screen showed the following Zodiac fighters' photos that has a dark shade that indicates

that they are dead:

Ohitsujiza / Aries - - Jun Shibaura

Kaniza / Cancer - - Masahi Sudou; Roy Mustang

Yagiza / Capricorn - - Mitsuru Sano

Futagoza / Gemini (black version) - - Shinichi Kudo

Uoza / Pisces - - Yuichi Saito; Miyuki Tezuka

Iteza / Sagittarius - - John Rambuza

Otomeza / Virgo - - Miho Kirishima

Kazuma then counted the Zodiac fighters who were dead, about seven of them. But after Principal Dan

told him about his brother sacrificing his life to save him, Ms. Katagiri, Mimi and Wallace, and hearing

from the news that Shishiza was just killed, Kazuma then added the two deceased fighters into the database:

Sasoriza / Scorpio - - Ichiko Dan (aka Itsuro Takamizawa)

Shishiza / Leo - - Saturou Toujou

The students and faculty inside CLAMP School continued their discussion, while waiting for Kyuu and

Wallace to arrive, when the two teens were looking around the affected areas where the Locustmons struck,

in hopes of finding some more clues.

While Yuri was resting, Ren and Shinji were feeling the pressure, as they heard of the news that Saturou

was killed while saving a man and his son from an escaped Silkmon, who was killed seconds later by a

responding policeman. Shinji's mind was awhirl, as he might end up fighting Ren once the fatal four-way

battle begins. Then all of the sudden, Saturou's Digimon fighter, Animus, appeared and grabbed a couple, a

nd pulled them into an open laptop, where the digital gate was opened. With no one around yet, Ren and

Shinji changed into their Zodiac armored forms and fought Animus, who had already consumed the two

humans it took. Ren and Shinji activated their Survive cards and changed into their Survive forms, as Animus

was too strong. They eventually defeated the lion Digimon when Shinji used his Final Vent. Then suddenly,

Shinji sort of lost himself as he fought Ren, and almost killed him, had he not snapped back to reality. He fell

to his knees and apologized, while Ren walked up to him to help him get up.

They went back to Kyoto to check on Yuri, but as they were about to enter, an eerie sound rang, and

Shido Suzaku appeared, telling them to meet him in an abandoned building near Odaiba. Ren and Shinji

reluctantly boarded their motorcycles and sped off, not realizing that Yuri was awake, and saw the whole thing,

and immediately hailed a taxi to follow the two.

**To Be Continued… **

**Moonlight** by Yukari Katsuki S.E.N.S.

(Ending song from **Phantom Memory Kurau**)

tooku haruka kanata kara, kimi ga hohoemu youni

kako kara tsudzuku hakanasa, shizuka ni utsushidasarete

tsutaerarenai modokashisa dakishime

sora wo aoide inoru yo

Moonlight, kawarazu ni ite

Moonlight, ai ni yuku, kimi ni

…Interlude…

odayaka na hibi to yorisou shiawase

kako to mirai ga kousasuru

Moonlight, kakenobori, kitto

Moonlight, mouichido aeru

kimi no hikari, michishirube, mayowazu ni aruiteyuku

moshimo tadoritsuketa nara, tooi kioku ni sayonara

Moonlight, kawarazu ni ite

Moonlight, ai ni yuku, kimi ni

Moonlight, kakenobori, kitto

Moonlight, mouichido aeru

Moonlight, kawarazu ni ite

Moonlight, ai ni yuku, kimi ni

Moonlight…

(fade)

I found out about this song from gendou . com, then checked it out on youtube . com, and I must say

that this ending song is perfect, as the next succeeding chapters will undergo a darker tone, as it will

tackle on the dramatic side, as well as the crisis that Tezuka said will soon arrive, putting the human

world and the Digimon world in jeopardy.

That, my dear readers, means that the grand finale of this fics is just a few chapters away.

Looks like were almost there, as the conclusion is just a matter of a few more chapters away, as the

fatal four-way fight is about to commence, while DDS, CLAMP School, and the Chosen Children are

scrambling to get all the necessary info they could gather and find out what the significance of all that

has happened recently has to do with the threat on Earth.

**Preview:**

- Wizarmon and the DDS students have gathered the final and vital piece of clue that would lead to

the showdown with the actual culprit of the Zodiac wars.

- Shido summoned the surviving Zodiac fighters to a meeting place to start the fatal four-way Zodiac

battle. But expect an unexpected twist before the fight begins.


	99. The Culprit Revealed part 1

**Koudoutai: Fight for the Future**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! And welcome to Book 3 of Koudoutai. I wish to thank

the readers, and reviewers for reading and reviewing Koudoutai: The New Enemy, and

the side stories that I've written, and for reading Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back. I

really appreciate it. And now, it's time to get a move on, and on to the story!

**AND WELCOME TO THE FINAL STORY ARC OF THIS FIC. AND WE'RE **

**NINE CHAPTERS AWAY! AND WE'RE ALMOST AT THE END! KEEP YOUR **

**EYES GLUED, PEOPLE! IT'LL BE VERY ACTION-PACKED, LACED WITHA **

**TRAGIC END!**

**Disclaimer**:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure 02 is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider Ryuki is owned by Ishimori Productions.

CLAMP School is owned by CLAMP

Roy Mustang (of Fullmetal Alchemist) is owned by Aniplex.

- - -

Odaiba, 3 pm, Ren and Shinji have arrived at the place that Shido Suzaku instructed them

to go here: an abandoned building. After walking about 15 floors (elevators aren't working,

since this is an abandoned building), they arrived at the meeting place, only to be slightly

surprised to see Asakura sitting by, glancing at the two men menacingly. All that's left now

is waiting for the arrival of Kitaoka, and then the "Final Four" participants will be complete.

And it seems that four Zodiac signs have made it to the "Final Four". And they've made it so

far, although it was Asakura who made most of the work, killing at least four Zodiac fighters:

Mizugameza / Aquarius – Takeshi Asakura

Futagoza / Gemini (red version) – Shinji Kido

Iteza / Sagittarius – Ren Akiyama

To-Rasu / Taurus – Suichi Kitaoka

- - -

**Zankoku na Tenshi** (**Cruel Angel Thesis**) by: Takahashi Youko

(Opening song from **Neon Genesis Evangelion**)

zankoku na tenshi no you ni

shounen yo shinwa ni nare

Short Instrumental Intro

aoi kaze ga ima

mune no DOA wo tataite mo

watashi dake wo tada mitsumete

hohoende'ru anatasotto fureru mono

motomeru koto ni muchuu de

unmei sae mada shiranai

itaike na hitomidakedo itsuka kidzuku deshou

sono senaka ni wa

haruka mirai mezasu tame no

hane ga aru kotozankoku na tenshi no TE-ZE

madobe kara yagate tobitatsu

hotobashiru atsui PATOSU de 3

omoide wo uragiru nara

kono sora wo daite kagayaku 4

shounen yo shinwa ni nare

Instrumental 5

zutto nemutte'ru

watashi no ai no yurikago

anata dake ga yume no shisha ni

yobareru asa ga kuruhosoi kubisuji wo

tsukiakari ga utsushite'ru

sekai-juu no toki wo tomete

tojikometai kedomoshimo futari aeta koto ni

imi ga aru nara 6

watashi wa sou jiyuu wo shiru

tame no BAIBURU 7

zankoku na tenshi no TE-ZE

kanashimi ga soshite hajimaru

dakishimeta inochi no katachi

sono yume ni mezameta toki

dare yori mo hikari wo hanatsu

shounen yo shinwa ni narehito wa ai wo tsumugi nagara

rekishi wo tsukuru

megami nante narenai mama

watashi wa ikiruzankoku na tenshi no TE-ZE

madobe kara yagate tobitatsu

hotobashiru atsui PATOSU de

omoide wo uragiru nara

kono sora wo daite kagayaku

shounen yo shinwa ni nare

Although I've seen the clips on youtube . com, the opening song itself stands out, hence the

5th opening song.

**The Culprit Revealed! Part 1 **

Wizarmon and the rest were alarmed when Wallace and Kyuu called CLAMP School through

their mobile phone. Wallace and Kyuu told Wizarmon and Koushiro that they went to the

Suzaku residence in Kyushu to find some clues there, and told them that they've found the

corpse of the **REAL** Shido Suzaku, bloodied, dismembered, and already decomposing for a

month now, and the right side of his body revealed his Digimon form. Everyone inside

CLAMP School were alarmed by what they just heard from Wallace and Kyuu, and they began

to suspect that something wasn't right. Then Wallace began to mention about

Alternative 00's mentioning of Skull-Satamon's presence inside Lab 401 two years ago. Kyuu

then suggested to Wallace to go back to CLAMP School to fully explain what they've found

out.

At the abandoned building Ren, Shinji, and Asakura were patiently waiting for Kitaoka to

arrive. Asakura was starting to punch the wall, as he was starting to get weary of waiting for the

latecomer to arrive. Ren was silent, while Shinji dreaded the thought of fighting Ren again.

Then Shido Suzaku appeared out of the blue, telling them that the final battle of the Zodiac Wars

is about to commence. Ren then noticed that Kitaoka hasn't arrived yet. Shido then told Ren

that Kitaoka won't make it here, and thus he is eliminated by default. Then Yuri came barging

in, tears streaming down her face. "_Onii_-_chan_! Stop this at once! No more killing!". Ren and

Shinji were surprised to see Yuri here. Shido then tried to hold her back. "_Onee_-_chan_, please,

I'm doing this for you…so that we can be together…". But Yuri cut him off. "I don't care if

I'm a Digimon or half-human…please stop this pointless battle…". But Shido told her that

the battle cannot be stopped, and said that he's determined to make sure that after this, Yuri

will become a complete human and live in the human world. Yuri cried and said, "If you don't

stop this, I will!". Yuri then ran off, with Ren and Shinji going after her. "Yuri!" both men

shouted, concerned that Yuri would do something reckless. Asakura scoffed and said,

"Killjoy.". But before Asakura left, he then recalled about what Shido said about Kitaoka

not competing in the final battle. "Kitaoka forfeited the battle did he? Well I won't let

him!" Asakura hissed, and left.

At CLAMP School, Wallace arrived, and told them his suspicions while Kyuu went to

Lab 401 to find the so-called "hidden files" that he heard from Alternative 00. "I believe that

there's something odd about this. Professor Kagawa said that he witnesses and heard the

discussion between the Suzaku siblings. He said that Yuri about having 20 years to live due

to a digital virus since birth. Skull-Satamon said Yuri will die when she reached her

20th birthday and that she'll be deleted. But Skull-Satamon said that there's a way of changing

it. He said that to do that, he must find 12 humans that would meet his standards and assign to

them 12 "Zodiac signs" and gave Shido the blue prints and Digimon tools and equipments to

create the card decks, the weapons and even the battle robots. But so far I couldn't produce

the proof needed to support my alibi…". But Wizarmon told Wallace that it was alright, saying

that they'll put his statement into consideration, and said right now they'll have to look into

all other possible angles.

**To Be Continued… **

**Moonlight** by Yukari Katsuki S.E.N.S.

(Ending song from **Phantom Memory Kurau**)

tooku haruka kanata kara, kimi ga hohoemu youni

kako kara tsudzuku hakanasa, shizuka ni utsushidasarete

tsutaerarenai modokashisa dakishime

sora wo aoide inoru yo

Moonlight, kawarazu ni ite

Moonlight, ai ni yuku, kimi ni

…Interlude…

odayaka na hibi to yorisou shiawase

kako to mirai ga kousasuru

Moonlight, kakenobori, kitto

Moonlight, mouichido aeru

kimi no hikari, michishirube, mayowazu ni aruiteyuku

moshimo tadoritsuketa nara, tooi kioku ni sayonara

Moonlight, kawarazu ni ite

Moonlight, ai ni yuku, kimi ni

Moonlight, kakenobori, kitto

Moonlight, mouichido aeru

Moonlight, kawarazu ni ite

Moonlight, ai ni yuku, kimi ni

Moonlight…

(fade)

I found out about this song from www(.)gendou(.)com, then checked it out on

www(.)youtube(.)com, and I must say that this ending song is perfect, as the

next succeeding chapters will undergo a darker tone, as it will tackle on the

dramatic side, as well as the crisis that Tezuka said will soon arrive, putting

the human world and the Digimon world in jeopardy.

That, my dear readers, means that the grand finale of this fics is just a few

chapters away.

Looks like were almost there, as the conclusion is just a matter of a few more

chapters away, as the fatal four-way fight is about to commence, while DDS,

CLAMP School, and the Chosen Children are scrambling to get all the necessary

info they could gather and find out what the significance of all that has happened

recently has to do with the threat on Earth.

**Preview:**

- Kyuu found the "hidden files" that Kagawa had found two years ago, and brought

it to CLAMP School for evaluation and to find out the secret of the 12 Advent Digimons

and why they evolved from Battle Robots to living Digimons..

- Tenbiza shows up again, this time Ren and Shinji fought them with all they have,

now that its just the two of them.


	100. The Cuprit Revealed part 2

**Koudoutai: Fight for the Future **

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! And welcome to Book 3 of Koudoutai. I wish to thank the

readers, and reviewers for reading and reviewing Koudoutai: The New Enemy, and the side

stories that I've written, and for reading Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back. I really appreciate

it. And now, it's time to get a move on, and on to the story!

And we're at the final story arc of this fic. Be ready as the last remaining chapters will be a bit

violent, and a little tragic.

**Disclaimer**:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure 02 is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider Ryuki is owned by Ishimori Productions.

CLAMP School is owned by CLAMP

Roy Mustang (of Fullmetal Alchemist) is owned by Aniplex.

- - -

Lab 401. Kyuu was looking around the facilities, looking for the "hidden files" that Wallace mentioned about,

and hoped that it will contain the information they need to solve this crisis. As Kyuu went the room where

Kagawa stocked his important notes and documents, Kyuu saw a folder on a table. Opening it, he saw the

notes that Wallace was talking about, and the blue prints where the card decks and other weapons that were

created. Kyuu jumped in relief, and was about to leave with the documents when the exit door leading outside

was blocked by three Stagmons, in which the Digimons resembles humanoid stag beetles. Kyuu instinctively

pressed the distress signal in his watch, signaling that he was in trouble. Kyuu then locked the door, while the

Stagmons tried to barge their way in.

- - -

**Zankoku na Tenshi** (**Cruel Angel Thesis**) by: Takahashi Youko

(Opening song from **Neon Genesis Evangelion**)

zankoku na tenshi no you ni

shounen yo shinwa ni nare

Short Instrumental Intro

aoi kaze ga ima

mune no DOA wo tataite mo

watashi dake wo tada mitsumete

hohoende'ru anatasotto fureru mono

motomeru koto ni muchuu de

unmei sae mada shiranai

itaike na hitomidakedo itsuka kidzuku deshou

sono senaka ni wa

haruka mirai mezasu tame no

hane ga aru kotozankoku na tenshi no TE-ZE

madobe kara yagate tobitatsu

hotobashiru atsui PATOSU de 3

omoide wo uragiru nara

kono sora wo daite kagayaku 4

shounen yo shinwa ni nare

Instrumental 5

zutto nemutte'ru

watashi no ai no yurikago

anata dake ga yume no shisha ni

yobareru asa ga kuruhosoi kubisuji wo

tsukiakari ga utsushite'ru

sekai-juu no toki wo tomete

tojikometai kedomoshimo futari aeta koto ni

imi ga aru nara 6

watashi wa sou jiyuu wo shiru

tame no BAIBURU 7

zankoku na tenshi no TE-ZE

kanashimi ga soshite hajimaru

dakishimeta inochi no katachi

sono yume ni mezameta toki

dare yori mo hikari wo hanatsu

shounen yo shinwa ni narehito wa ai wo tsumugi nagara

rekishi wo tsukuru

megami nante narenai mama

watashi wa ikiruzankoku na tenshi no TE-ZE

madobe kara yagate tobitatsu

hotobashiru atsui PATOSU de

omoide wo uragiru nara

kono sora wo daite kagayaku

shounen yo shinwa ni nare

Although I've seen the clips on youtube . com, the opening song itself stands out, hence the

5th opening song.

**The Culprit Revealed! Part 2 **

Wizarmon and the rest received the distress signal from Kyuu, and realized that he was in trouble. Takeru

and Iori volunteered to go to Lab 401 to rescue Kyuu. Megumi insisted on coming along, which Takeru

reluctantly agreed. And the three DDS students, along with Angemon and Digmon, left CLAMP School and

headed for Lab 401.

At Odaiba, Yuri was standing at the edge of the rooftop of the building, looking ready to jump. Ren and Shinji

came and saw what Yuri was about to do, and the two talked to her to stop jumping. "Yuri! Don't do it!" Shinji

pleaded, while Ren tried to get near. "No! Please don't stop me! If this is the only way to stop the war…then I'd

gladly give my life to save others…" Yuri wept. Shido appeared, looking regretful. "Alright, then I'll stop the battle.".

Yuri and Ren looked relieved for a moment, until a Griffimon appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Yuri, then

entered the portal that suddenly appeared, and the two disappeared, and the portal closed. Ren and Shinji looked

livid, having been deceived by Shido, who then disappeared. "The final battle will push through, so start fighting…".

Back at Lab 401, Kyuu was starting to get scared, as one of the Stagmon's head made its way inside the door,

which was partially broken, until all three Stagmons got in. Kyuu braced himself as he knew he was going to die.

Then suddenly a voice was heard. "Heaven's Knuckle!", "Gold Rush!". Two of the Stagmons were immediately killed,

leaving one more left, who was then killed by Angemon's staff, which pierced through its chest. Megumi frantically tackled

Kyuu, kissing him over and over, crying in relief that her boyfriend wasn't harmed, while Kyuu hugged Megumi in return.

Kyuu then showed to Takeru the files that he found, and they went back to CLAMP School.

Meanwhile, Kitaoka and Goro just arrived after being confind at the hospital, after being informed by his doctors

that he has a few days left to live, as his cancer has reached terminal stage, and is now beginning to weaken, and

he realized that he couldn't keep on being a Zodiac fighter for long. He then realized that Asakura is still on the

loose, and he still felt obligated to stop him, but he did not regretted his decision to pull out of the Zodiac wars.

Goro then talked to Kitaoka, telling him that he knows of a solution to stop Asakura.

Shinji went to the Suzaku house to find Yuri, believing that she was held there. He couldn't find her in most of the

rooms there, and saw Shido appearing briefly, telling him to mind his own business. Shinji was angered, and stormed

out of the house, and took out his laptop, opened it and opened the Digital gate. Shinji took out his card deck, his

metallic belt appeared and chanted "Henshin!", and changed to his armored form, and entered the Digimon world,

where Tenbiza was waiting. "You should have heeded his warning. Now I finish you off!", Tenbiza growled. Shinji

then took on Tenbiza, but couldn't find an opening as Tenbiza warp in and out, appearing at random places around

Shinji, then dishing out punches and kicks. Shinji then activated the Survive card, and upgraded his armored form.

He then activated the Sword Vent, while Tenbiza activated the Guard Vent, shielding himself from Shinji's sword.

Shinji inserted the Strange Vent, which then activated the Guard Vent. Tenbiza then activated the Steal Vent, and

Shinji's shield went to Tenbiza's hands, who crushed it to pieces. It was then that Ren, in his Survive-armored form,

arrived and landed a lucky punch to Tenbiza's face. Ren and Shinji then activated their Final Vents, and are now

heading straight towards Tenbiza.

**To Be Continued… **

**Moonlight** by Yukari Katsuki S.E.N.S.

(Ending song from **Phantom Memory Kurau**)

tooku haruka kanata kara, kimi ga hohoemu youni

kako kara tsudzuku hakanasa, shizuka ni utsushidasarete

tsutaerarenai modokashisa dakishime

sora wo aoide inoru yo

Moonlight, kawarazu ni ite

Moonlight, ai ni yuku, kimi ni

…Interlude…

odayaka na hibi to yorisou shiawase

kako to mirai ga kousasuru

Moonlight, kakenobori, kitto

Moonlight, mouichido aeru

kimi no hikari, michishirube, mayowazu ni aruiteyuku

moshimo tadoritsuketa nara, tooi kioku ni sayonara

Moonlight, kawarazu ni ite

Moonlight, ai ni yuku, kimi ni

Moonlight, kakenobori, kitto

Moonlight, mouichido aeru

Moonlight, kawarazu ni ite

Moonlight, ai ni yuku, kimi ni

Moonlight…

(fade)

I found out about this song from gendou . com, then checked it out on youtube . com, and I must say that

this ending song is perfect, as the next succeeding chapters will undergo a darker tone, as it will tackle on

the dramatic side, as well as the crisis that Tezuka said will soon arrive, putting the human world and the

Digimon world in jeopardy.

That, my dear readers, means that the grand finale of this fics is just a few chapters away.

Looks like were almost there, as the conclusion is just a matter of a few more chapters away, as the

fatal four-way fight is about to commence, while DDS, CLAMP School, and the Chosen Children are

scrambling to get all the necessary info they could gather and find out what the significance of all that has happened

recently has to do with the threat on Earth.

**Preview:**

- Yuri finally discovers what her role in the Zodiac wars and what her purpose here on Earth was, and it will

prove to be Earth-shattering for her.

- The same goes for DDS, and are now racing to find the actual orchestrator of what's going on here on Japan,

and the Silkmons have evolved to a higher-form Digimons, and, along with the Locustmons, they once again attack

Japan, delaying the Chosen Children's attempt to stop the real culprit from unleashing his plans.

- Asakura finally gets his wish, as Zolda confronts him somewhere in Kyoto, and Zolda must win if he were to

stop his nemesis.


	101. The Cuprit Revealed part 3

**Koudoutai: Fight for the Future**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! And welcome to Book 3 of Koudoutai. I wish to thank

the readers, and reviewers for reading and reviewing Koudoutai: The New Enemy, and

the side stories that I've written, and for reading Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back. I

really appreciate it. And now, it's time to get a move on, and on to the story!

For those who are new here, **READ KOUDOUTAI: THE NEW ENEMY and **

**KOUDOUTAI: THE ZODIAC STRIKES BACK**. These two fics are prequels, so read

them first before going here.

**Disclaimer**:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure 02 is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider Ryuki is owned by Ishimori Productions.

CLAMP School is owned by CLAMP

Roy Mustang (of Fullmetal Alchemist) is owned by Aniplex.

- - -

As Ren and Shinji are going to ram Tenbiza using their Survive Final Vents, Tenbiza inserted

a card into his card reader, the Gold Visor, and activated the Sword Vent, and a pair of golden

katanas appeared, and jumped, went over the Ren and Shinji, and stabbed them with the

Gold Sabers, reducing Ren and Shinji to their normal armored forms, as well as weakening them.

Tenbiza then prepares to attack them with the Gold Sabers.

- - -

**Zankoku na Tenshi** (**Cruel Angel Thesis**) by: Takahashi Youko

(Opening song from **Neon Genesis Evangelion**)

zankoku na tenshi no you ni

shounen yo shinwa ni nare

Short Instrumental Intro

aoi kaze ga ima

mune no DOA wo tataite mo

watashi dake wo tada mitsumete

hohoende'ru anatasotto fureru mono

motomeru koto ni muchuu de

unmei sae mada shiranai

itaike na hitomidakedo itsuka kidzuku deshou

sono senaka ni wa

haruka mirai mezasu tame no

hane ga aru kotozankoku na tenshi no TE-ZE

madobe kara yagate tobitatsu

hotobashiru atsui PATOSU de 3

omoide wo uragiru nara

kono sora wo daite kagayaku 4

shounen yo shinwa ni nare

Instrumental 5

zutto nemutte'ru

watashi no ai no yurikago

anata dake ga yume no shisha ni

yobareru asa ga kuruhosoi kubisuji wo

tsukiakari ga utsushite'ru

sekai-juu no toki wo tomete

tojikometai kedomoshimo futari aeta koto ni

imi ga aru nara 6

watashi wa sou jiyuu wo shiru

tame no BAIBURU 7

zankoku na tenshi no TE-ZE

kanashimi ga soshite hajimaru

dakishimeta inochi no katachi

sono yume ni mezameta toki

dare yori mo hikari wo hanatsu

shounen yo shinwa ni narehito wa ai wo tsumugi nagara

rekishi wo tsukuru

megami nante narenai mama

watashi wa ikiruzankoku na tenshi no TE-ZE

madobe kara yagate tobitatsu

hotobashiru atsui PATOSU de

omoide wo uragiru nara

kono sora wo daite kagayaku

shounen yo shinwa ni nare

Although I've seen the clips on youtube . com, the opening song itself stands out, hence the

5th opening song.

**The Culprit Revealed! Part 3 **

Back at CLAMP School, Kyuu, Megumi, Takeru and Iori came, and immediately showed

to his superiors and Wizarmon the files that he found at lab 401. And everyone studied the

files carefully, and realized the shocking truth:

- Yuri and Shido were actually born on the Digital world, and were sent to Earth with false

implanted memories about thinking that they were humans, and that the Suzakus were induced

to believe that their parents were killed long ago, making them orphans, and Shido was tasked

to raise his sister alone with his aunt.

- They also learned that Yuri and Shido were actually higher formed Spectramons, Digimons that

are made of pure energy that can manipulate any form of energy, and their energies are capable of

creating a linking passage, such as a portal, that allows Digimons and humans to travel from the

Digimon world to the human world and back without resorting to use the Digital gate.

-Using the metals and other equipments from the Digimon world, Shido created "metallic bodies"

where the souls of the wild Digimons are stored. The Metallic Digimons then acts a "Battle Robots"

since they resembled real robots. Once the "Battle Robots" have absorb sufficient energies, which

the energies are leaked when the Digimons (of the Chosen Children) are fighting or consuming the

data (souls of the Digimons), they become strong enough to "shed" their metallic skins, and took

their real forms.

- And by "creating" the so-called "Advent cards", the Zodiac fighters can lined the Advent Digimons'

attack with theirs, amplifying their offensive and defensive attacks.

Though they were puzzled as to how and why a crest similar to the Digivices used by the Chosen Children

was applied to one of the Zodiac fighters' Visors, which was assigned to Mizugameza.

Meanwhile, at the Digimon world, Ren and Shinji were being tossed around and beaten up by Tenbiza,

who seem to get the upper hand. For most of the time he uses telekinesis as a means of offensive, after

using the Sword Vent. Shinji (in his normal, armored form) tried using the Strike Vent, but Tenbiza warps

away, only to appear behind him, then attacked him. Ren used the Trick Vent, but Tenbiza took out the

replicas without beating a sweat.

Shinji then thought of a way of defeating Tenbiza. He then grapples "The Balance" (Tenbiza means Libra,

hence "the balance"), trapping him in a waistlock, and Ren, seeing the chance, activated his Final Vent, and

struck Tenbiza as soon as Shinji let go of Tenbiza. For the second time, Tenbiza was defeated. Ren and

Shinji then returned to the real world, and search for the rooms all over the house, and went to the top floor,

and found Yuri, wrapped in a silk-like cocoon. Ren and Shinji looked horrified as the cocoon slowly

disappeared. Then a voice boomed, and said, "Win the Zodiac wars, and Yuri will come back to you…

and your wish will be granted…remember, only one will survive…" Ren and Shinji then realized that

something wasn't right, and they decided to go to DDS to alert the Chosen Children about what they saw.

Meanwhile, at an abandoned parking lot basement, Mizugameza was waiting patiently when Zolda showed

up. "Ahh…finally you showed up, To-Rasu. And I thought that you forfeited the battle. Well, then, let's finish

what we started…". Zolda didn't respond with words, instead he responded by firing his Magnu-Visor, almost

hitting Mizugameza with his bullets.

**To Be Continued… **

**Moonlight** by Yukari Katsuki S.E.N.S.

(Ending song from **Phantom Memory Kurau**)

tooku haruka kanata kara, kimi ga hohoemu youni

kako kara tsudzuku hakanasa, shizuka ni utsushidasarete

tsutaerarenai modokashisa dakishime

sora wo aoide inoru yo

Moonlight, kawarazu ni ite

Moonlight, ai ni yuku, kimi ni

…Interlude…

odayaka na hibi to yorisou shiawase

kako to mirai ga kousasuru

Moonlight, kakenobori, kitto

Moonlight, mouichido aeru

kimi no hikari, michishirube, mayowazu ni aruiteyuku

moshimo tadoritsuketa nara, tooi kioku ni sayonara

Moonlight, kawarazu ni ite

Moonlight, ai ni yuku, kimi ni

Moonlight, kakenobori, kitto

Moonlight, mouichido aeru

Moonlight, kawarazu ni ite

Moonlight, ai ni yuku, kimi ni

Moonlight…

(fade)

I found out about this song from gendou . com, then checked it out on youtube . com, and I must

say that this ending song is perfect, as the next succeeding chapters will undergo a darker tone, as

it will tackle on the dramatic side, as well as the crisis that Tezuka said will soon arrive, putting the

human world and the Digimon world in jeopardy.

That, my dear readers, means that the grand finale of this fics is just a few chapters away.

Looks like were almost there, as the conclusion is just a matter of a few more chapters away, as

the DDS and CLAMP School students, as well as the Chosen Children are scrambling to figure out

the what they have figured so far in studying the evidence that they've acquired.

**Preview:**

- Knight and Ryuki (Sagittarius and Gemini) joins the DDS students in solving the puzzle of the

Zodiac wars, but an unexpected situation came that would mean that one of them would die.

- Mizugameza and To-Rasu fought each other with ferocity as they intend to end their battle once

and for all.

- The first batch of Chosen Children (the cast of Digimon Adventure), and the cast of ROD The TV

will show up to lend support to the DDS and CLAMP School students, as the ending is almost at hand.


	102. The Cuprit Revealed part 4

**Koudoutai: Fight for the Future**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! And welcome to Book 3 of Koudoutai. I wish to thank

the readers, and reviewers for reading and reviewing Koudoutai: The New Enemy, and

the side stories that I've written, and for reading Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back. I

really appreciate it. And now, it's time to get a move on, and on to the story!

For those who are new here, **READ KOUDOUTAI: THE NEW ENEMY and **

**KOUDOUTAI: THE ZODIAC STRIKES BACK**. These two fics are prequels, so read

them first before going here.

**Disclaimer**:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure 02 is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider Ryuki is owned by Ishimori Productions.

CLAMP School is owned by CLAMP

Roy Mustang (of Fullmetal Alchemist) is owned by Aniplex.

- - -

Ms. Katagiri then came up with a question, on why did Tenbiza killed the 2nd Digimon Emperor

though he isn't really a Zodiac member, nor did he have a weapon related to his birth sign. she

also added that Tenbiza killed him before he could tell Ichiko Dan about Shido not being real.

Wallace also added that if the Shido Suzaku that he and Kyuu found on the place he died was really

him, then who was the one who came up with the Zodiac war implementation. Suddenly, Ren and

Shinji, both in their normal (non-armored) forms, came in, sweating and panting, well, with some

bruises. They were relieved that the Chosen Children were still here.

- - -

**Zankoku na Tenshi** (**Cruel Angel Thesis**) by: Takahashi Youko

(Opening song from **Neon Genesis Evangelion**)

zankoku na tenshi no you ni

shounen yo shinwa ni nare

Short Instrumental Intro

aoi kaze ga ima

mune no DOA wo tataite mo

watashi dake wo tada mitsumete

hohoende'ru anatasotto fureru mono

motomeru koto ni muchuu de

unmei sae mada shiranai

itaike na hitomidakedo itsuka kidzuku deshou

sono senaka ni wa

haruka mirai mezasu tame no

hane ga aru kotozankoku na tenshi no TE-ZE

madobe kara yagate tobitatsu

hotobashiru atsui PATOSU de 3

omoide wo uragiru nara

kono sora wo daite kagayaku 4

shounen yo shinwa ni nare

Instrumental 5

zutto nemutte'ru

watashi no ai no yurikago

anata dake ga yume no shisha ni

yobareru asa ga kuruhosoi kubisuji wo

tsukiakari ga utsushite'ru

sekai-juu no toki wo tomete

tojikometai kedomoshimo futari aeta koto ni

imi ga aru nara 6

watashi wa sou jiyuu wo shiru

tame no BAIBURU 7

zankoku na tenshi no TE-ZE

kanashimi ga soshite hajimaru

dakishimeta inochi no katachi

sono yume ni mezameta toki

dare yori mo hikari wo hanatsu

shounen yo shinwa ni narehito wa ai wo tsumugi nagara

rekishi wo tsukuru

megami nante narenai mama

watashi wa ikiruzankoku na tenshi no TE-ZE

madobe kara yagate tobitatsu

hotobashiru atsui PATOSU de

omoide wo uragiru nara

kono sora wo daite kagayaku

shounen yo shinwa ni nare

Although I've seen the clips on youtube . com, the opening song itself stands out, hence the

5th opening song.

**The Culprit Revealed! Part 4 **

At the Digimon World, Shido Suzaku then gathered the equipment that Tenbiza had stolen from

the 2nd Digimon Emperor, in which the equipments contain weapons and devices that contain

offensive and defensive weapons, such as the black spiral rings, and bombs. He then caused the

Silkmons, who were in their pupa forms, to evolve into advance stages, and the cocoons break,

and out came several (probably 200) Dragonflymons. He then ordered the Dragonflymons to

wreck havoc in Japan, while he prepares the encompassed Yuri to activate her latent energy, and

intended to make her revert to her original, Digimon form.

At CLAMP School, Ren and Shinji told everyone inside about what happened, and they began to

compare notes and proofs. They began to suspect that the Shido who took Yuri might not be Shido

after all. It was then that Kyuu interrupted and suggested if the Shido Suzaku who took Yuri was

Skull-Satamon in disguise. Everyone looked at Kyuu, while Ken thought about it, and said that maybe

it could be the logical answer, since the corpse of the real Shido was found, and that why did Tenbiza

took all of the 2nd Digimon Emperor's equipment with him. Daisuke then suggested that maybe

Tenbiza was an agent of Skull-Satamon since he was different from the other Zodiac fighters, since

they've never seen his alter-ego, and that he was the only one who possesses powers unlike the 11

Zodiac fighters. Wizarmon then asked Miyako and Koushiro to scan the areas in the Digimon world

to see if there's anything suspicious there. As Koushiro and Miyako were checking it out, a security

guard came in running, and told them that the whole of Japan is being invaded by hundreds of

dragonfly-Digimons. Turning on the TV, they saw the news footage that from Kyushu to Hokkaido,

many Dragonflymons were swarming the entire districts, killing everyone there. Ken, Daisuke, and

Takeru then concluded that Skull-Satamon may be the one behind all of this, and suggested that they

go and defeat the Drasgonflymons, while he suggest to Ren and Shinji to go to the Digimon world to

find Skull Satamon and put a stop to whatever he is planning. But Shinji said that Class C must go to

the Digimon world, and he and Ren will follow, as the rest of the Chosen Children might need their help.

Principal Dan then told everyone to brace themselves, while Wizarmon said that he'll accompany

Class C to the Digimon world. Class Q then volunteered to go with Class C, but Wizarmon only

approved of Kyuu, Ryu and Megumi, while the rest stays and help Koushiro.

It was then agreed, and Ren and Shinji went outside, only to see that the Dragonflymons have already

began the attack, massacring every student they could see. Ren then took a steel baseball bat to ward

off 10 Dragonflymons, while Shinji caries the injured ones, but was fatally stabbed on the back while

protecting a little girl. Although weakened, Shinji mustered enough strength, and changed to his armored

form. Ren did the same, and then Koushiro came out with a PC, and plugged it on a generator, and

activated the Digital gate, and caused a vacuum that sucked all of the Dragonflymons inside the PC, then

Ren and Shinji, as Knight and Ryuki, entered the PC enroute to the Digimon world.

**To Be Continued… **

**Moonlight** by Yukari Katsuki S.E.N.S.

(Ending song from **Phantom Memory Kurau**)

tooku haruka kanata kara, kimi ga hohoemu youni

kako kara tsudzuku hakanasa, shizuka ni utsushidasarete

tsutaerarenai modokashisa dakishime

sora wo aoide inoru yo

Moonlight, kawarazu ni ite

Moonlight, ai ni yuku, kimi ni

…Interlude…

odayaka na hibi to yorisou shiawase

kako to mirai ga kousasuru

Moonlight, kakenobori, kitto

Moonlight, mouichido aeru

kimi no hikari, michishirube, mayowazu ni aruiteyuku

moshimo tadoritsuketa nara, tooi kioku ni sayonara

Moonlight, kawarazu ni ite

Moonlight, ai ni yuku, kimi ni

Moonlight, kakenobori, kitto

Moonlight, mouichido aeru

Moonlight, kawarazu ni ite

Moonlight, ai ni yuku, kimi ni

Moonlight…

(fade)

I found out about this song from www(.)gendou(.)com, then checked it out on www(.)youtube(.) com,

and I must say that this ending song is perfect, as the next succeeding chapters will undergo a

darker tone, as it will tackle on the dramatic side, as well as the crisis that Tezuka said will soon

arrive, putting the human world and the Digimon world in jeopardy.

That, my dear readers, means that the grand finale of this fics is just a few chapters away.

Looks like were almost there, as the conclusion is just a matter of a few more chapters away, as

the DDS and CLAMP School students, as well as the Chosen Children are warding off the

Dragonflymons, while Knight and Ryuki took on a squadron of them.

Meanwhile, Class C, Ryu, Kyuu and Megumi are on their way to confront Skull-Satamon.

What kind of trouble awaits them?

**Preview:**

- Knight and Ryuki took on almost a hundred Dragonflymons inside the Digimon world, while

Koushiro, Mimi, and Wallace goes to every prefecture in Japan to send the Dragonflymons

back to the Digimon world, while Taichi and several other Chosen Children in Japan tries to

fight off the Dragonflymons when their partner Digimons couldn't evolve to their champion form.

- Mizugameza and To-Rasu fought each other with ferocity as they intend to end their battle

once and for all.

- The cast of ROD The TV will show up to lend support to the DDS and CLAMP School

students, as the ending is almost at hand.


	103. The Cuprit Revealed part 5

**Koudoutai: Fight for the Future**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! And welcome to Book 3 of Koudoutai. I wish to thank

the readers, and reviewers for reading and reviewing Koudoutai: The New Enemy, and

the side stories that I've written, and for reading Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back. I

really appreciate it. And now, it's time to get a move on, and on to the story!

For those who are new here, **READ KOUDOUTAI: THE NEW ENEMY and **

**KOUDOUTAI: THE ZODIAC STRIKES BACK**. These two fics are prequels, so read

them first before going here.

**Disclaimer**:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure 02 is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider Ryuki is owned by Ishimori Productions.

CLAMP School is owned by CLAMP

Roy Mustang (of Fullmetal Alchemist) is owned by Aniplex.

- - -

At the abandoned garage in Kyoto, Mizugameza and Zolda were fighting back and forth, and

used all of their weapons they've drawn from their advent cards, but neither could get the upper

hand. But when a TV was opened, no doubt by a bum, it showed a footage of the Dragonflymons

invading Kitaoka's house, and were already devouring a dismembered Kitaoka, although his head

was still there. Zolda stared in horror, as the Dragonflymons were eating Kitaoka away. "Attorney!!

No!!!". The distraction was enough for Mizugameza to get the opening he needed, and inserted a card

into the Veno Visor. "**FINAL VENTO**". Venosnaker appeared and Mizugameza executed his

finishing move, the Veno Crasher. The impact sent Zolda crashing to the wall, and caused severe

injuries from broken bones up to internal hemorrhage. As Zolda lay on the ground, his armor "shattered",

revealing the identity of Zolda. It was Goro Yura. Goro mumbles a few words before expiring.

"Y…you're dinner is…is…serve…a…attorney…". Mizugameza stood there in silence, but quickly got

back into the game as Magnu-Giga appeared, and opened fire. Mizugameza managed to evade the blasters,

and then took out a card and inserted it into the Veno Visor. "**UNITE VENTO**". Venosnaker, Exo-Diver,

and Metal-Ohitsu appeared, and the three Digimons merged together to form Genocider.

- - -

**Zankoku na Tenshi** (**Cruel Angel Thesis**) by: Takahashi Youko

(Opening song from **Neon Genesis Evangelion**)

zankoku na tenshi no you ni

shounen yo shinwa ni nare

Short Instrumental Intro

aoi kaze ga ima

mune no DOA wo tataite mo

watashi dake wo tada mitsumete

hohoende'ru anatasotto fureru mono

motomeru koto ni muchuu de

unmei sae mada shiranai

itaike na hitomidakedo itsuka kidzuku deshou

sono senaka ni wa

haruka mirai mezasu tame no

hane ga aru kotozankoku na tenshi no TE-ZE

madobe kara yagate tobitatsu

hotobashiru atsui PATOSU de 3

omoide wo uragiru nara

kono sora wo daite kagayaku 4

shounen yo shinwa ni nare

Instrumental 5

zutto nemutte'ru

watashi no ai no yurikago

anata dake ga yume no shisha ni

yobareru asa ga kuruhosoi kubisuji wo

tsukiakari ga utsushite'ru

sekai-juu no toki wo tomete

tojikometai kedomoshimo futari aeta koto ni

imi ga aru nara 6

watashi wa sou jiyuu wo shiru

tame no BAIBURU 7

zankoku na tenshi no TE-ZE

kanashimi ga soshite hajimaru

dakishimeta inochi no katachi

sono yume ni mezameta toki

dare yori mo hikari wo hanatsu

shounen yo shinwa ni narehito wa ai wo tsumugi nagara

rekishi wo tsukuru

megami nante narenai mama

watashi wa ikiruzankoku na tenshi no TE-ZE

madobe kara yagate tobitatsu

hotobashiru atsui PATOSU de

omoide wo uragiru nara

kono sora wo daite kagayaku

shounen yo shinwa ni nare

Although I've seen the clips on youtube . com, the opening song itself stands out, hence the

5th opening song.

**The Culprit Revealed! Part 5 **

At Odaiba, A huge black tower appeared at the heart of the prefecture, preventing several

Digimons (there are several of them now aside from Taichi and the gang) from changing to

their champion forms, thus powerless to destroy both the Dragonflymons and the black tower,

and as a result, many died and injured. Agumon, Gomamon, Gabumon, and Piyomon managed

to ward off some, while the police, SWAT team, and the military managed to took out several,

but still they're outnumbered, and the slaughter continues. And many victims, from the elderly

to the adults, to teenagers, to children, up to the infants, died in horrible and violent deaths.

Back at Kyushu, Mizugameza inserted a card into the Veno Visor to take care of Magnu-Giga.

"**FINAL VENTO**". Genocider's chest opened, and a vortex was formed, trying to suck in

Magnu-Giga's huge frame. Mizugameza then corkscrew kicked the Minotaur Digimon and the

move connected, and this time, Magnu-Giga was absorbed inside Genocider's body. After two

minutes, Magnu-Giga was gone. Mizugameza then stared at the lifeless body of Goro, while looking

at the TV footage of Kitaoka, whose lower body was already eaten away, leaving only his head,

and upper torso left, still lying on a pool of blood. Asakura reverted back to normal, and his mind

was awhirl, wondering why Goro was in Zolda's place, and why Kitaoka didn't come to fight.

After a few moments, Asakura snapped, as he took a pipe and smashed the TV, screaming his

lungs out on why this wasn't the ending that he hoped for. Then the bum came out and told him

that in a matter of minutes, he'll be the last Zodiac fighter standing, and he'll get his wish. Asakura

then looked at the bum, looks like a bag lady, and said, "Then my wish is for Kitaoka to be alive,

and as To-Rasu, so that we can settle our fight the way I want it to be!". But the bag lady said that

wish was impossible, causing Asakura to get pissed. Then the bag lady changed her form, revealing

herself as Lady Devimon. Asakura was taken by surprise, but regained his composure. "Don't be

such a fool. You have the advantage. If you win the war, you'll have unlimited power.". "I don't care!

I just want to fight! And I want Kitaoka!". Lady Devimon smirked at Asakura's request, and before

Asakura was about to react, Lady Devimon's fingernails extended, and stabbed Asakura on the head

(piercing his brain), on the chest (piercing his heart and lungs) and on the stomach (piercing his liver

and intestines). Asakura fell to the floor, lifeless. Turning towards Genocider, Lady Devimon raised

her hand, holding the "magic sphere" where all the souls and energies of the fallen Digimons are stored,

and in a blinding flash of light, Genocider was absorbed inside the sphere, all of Genocider's energies

were absorbed, his body was deleted. Lady Devimon then departed, as the Dragonflymons arrived and

began to chew on the two bodies (Takeshi Asakura and Goro Yura).

- - -

Mizugameza and To-Rasu are now dead. Nine Zodiac signs are down, only three more to go.

Who will die next?

- - -

At the Digimon world, Class C, Ryu, Kyuu and Megumi are currently heading to a town when they

noticed an observatory in the center of that town. Several Yukibitomons arrived, all with black spiral

rings around them, but miraculously were not affected by the rings' controls, and thus were not enslaved.

There they said that a human male was operating the observatory, and that a human woman was slowly

turning into a Digimon, and was preparing her to do something like a sacrifice or something. Takeru and

Daisuke then realized that it was Yuri, and that the fake Shido was preparing her to do something that

would affect both the human's and the Digimon world.

**To Be Continued… **

**Moonlight** by Yukari Katsuki S.E.N.S.

(Ending song from **Phantom Memory Kurau**)

tooku haruka kanata kara, kimi ga hohoemu youni

kako kara tsudzuku hakanasa, shizuka ni utsushidasarete

tsutaerarenai modokashisa dakishime

sora wo aoide inoru yo

Moonlight, kawarazu ni ite

Moonlight, ai ni yuku, kimi ni

…Interlude…

odayaka na hibi to yorisou shiawase

kako to mirai ga kousasuru

Moonlight, kakenobori, kitto

Moonlight, mouichido aeru

kimi no hikari, michishirube, mayowazu ni aruiteyuku

moshimo tadoritsuketa nara, tooi kioku ni sayonara

Moonlight, kawarazu ni ite

Moonlight, ai ni yuku, kimi ni

Moonlight, kakenobori, kitto

Moonlight, mouichido aeru

Moonlight, kawarazu ni ite

Moonlight, ai ni yuku, kimi ni

Moonlight…

(fade)

I found out about this song from www(.)gendou(.)com, then checked it out on

www(.)youtube(.)com, and I must say that this ending song is perfect, as the next

succeeding chapters will undergo a darker tone, as it will tackle on the dramatic

side, as well as the crisis that Tezuka said will soon arrive, putting the human world

and the Digimon world in jeopardy.

That, my dear readers, means that the grand finale of this fics is just a few chapters

away.

Looks like were down to three signs: Futagoza (red version / Gemini), Iteza (Sagittarius),

and Tenbiza (Libra). And with Shinji (Futagoza) fatally wounded, it will soon come down

to Iteza and Tenbiza, and in a matter of time, one of them will emerge victorious.

**Preview:**

- Knight and Ryuki took on almost a hundred Dragonflymons inside the Digimon world,

while Koushiro, Mimi, and Wallace goes to every prefecture in Japan to send the

Dragonflymons back to the Digimon world, while Taichi and several other Chosen Children

in Japan tries to fight off the Dragonflymons when their partner Digimons couldn't evolve to

their champion form.

- Shinji (Futagoza / Ryuki) finally expires, leaving Iteza as the only good guy Zodiac fighter

left, and soon he'll be fighting Tenbiza, while the fake Shido finally reveals himself, while Shido

prepares the preparation to awaken the Spectramon within Yuri.

- The cast of ROD The TV will show up to lend support to the DDS and CLAMP School

students, as the ending is almost at hand.


	104. The Culprit Revealed part 6

**Koudoutai: Fight for the Future**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! And welcome to Book 3 of Koudoutai. I wish to thank the

readers, and reviewers for reading and reviewing Koudoutai: The New Enemy, and the side

stories that I've written, and for reading Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back. I really appreciate

it. And now, it's time to get a move on, and on to the story!

For those who are new here, **READ KOUDOUTAI: THE NEW ENEMY and **

**KOUDOUTAI: THE ZODIAC STRIKES BACK**. These two fics are prequels, so read

them first before going here.

**Disclaimer**:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure 02 is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider Ryuki is owned by Ishimori Productions.

CLAMP School is owned by CLAMP

Get Backers is owned by TBS and Studio Pierrot.

Cardcaptor Sakura is owned by CLAMP.

- - -

At Odaiba, Taichi and the other Chosen Children (Yamato, Sora and Jyou) were slowly

losing the struggle, as the Dragonflymons have already wiped out 70 percent of the population

in that prefecture, which also includes the other Chosen children and their Digimon partners.

But luck was on Odaiba's side, as reinforcements came in the form of Yumiko Readman,

Nancy Makuhari and her son, Junior, and the three Paper Sisters (Maggie Anita and Michelle).

They wasted no time in taking out some of the Dragonflymons, allowing some of the paramedics

to evacuate the injured citizens there. When a young girl was about to be eaten by a Dragonflymon,

a jolt of electricity struck the insect Digimon. Everyone thought it was Kabuterimon, but where

surprised to see **Ginji Amano** coming in to help. And with him is **Ban Mido**. It was the

**Get Backers**! "Hi, kids! I see that you might need some help.". Ban greeted Taichi. "Glad you

came. Yes, your help is needed and appreciated.". Ban then said, "Then you won't mind if we

bring in some more help?". Turning around, Taichi was surprised to see the Volts, the New Volts,

Lady Poison and Dr. Jackal tearing away on the Dragonflymons. The battle then shifted slightly

on Odaiba's favor as Ban and Ginji, who were informed of the black tower standing in the heart

of Odaiba, are heading towards the black tower to destroy it.

- - -

**Zankoku na Tenshi** (**Cruel Angel Thesis**) by: Takahashi Youko

(Opening song from **Neon Genesis Evangelion**)

zankoku na tenshi no you ni

shounen yo shinwa ni nare

Short Instrumental Intro

aoi kaze ga ima

mune no DOA wo tataite mo

watashi dake wo tada mitsumete

hohoende'ru anatasotto fureru mono

motomeru koto ni muchuu de

unmei sae mada shiranai

itaike na hitomidakedo itsuka kidzuku deshou

sono senaka ni wa

haruka mirai mezasu tame no

hane ga aru kotozankoku na tenshi no TE-ZE

madobe kara yagate tobitatsu

hotobashiru atsui PATOSU de 3

omoide wo uragiru nara

kono sora wo daite kagayaku 4

shounen yo shinwa ni nare

Instrumental 5

zutto nemutte'ru

watashi no ai no yurikago

anata dake ga yume no shisha ni

yobareru asa ga kuruhosoi kubisuji wo

tsukiakari ga utsushite'ru

sekai-juu no toki wo tomete

tojikometai kedomoshimo futari aeta koto ni

imi ga aru nara 6

watashi wa sou jiyuu wo shiru

tame no BAIBURU 7

zankoku na tenshi no TE-ZE

kanashimi ga soshite hajimaru

dakishimeta inochi no katachi

sono yume ni mezameta toki

dare yori mo hikari wo hanatsu

shounen yo shinwa ni narehito wa ai wo tsumugi nagara

rekishi wo tsukuru

megami nante narenai mama

watashi wa ikiruzankoku na tenshi no TE-ZE

madobe kara yagate tobitatsu

hotobashiru atsui PATOSU de

omoide wo uragiru nara

kono sora wo daite kagayaku

shounen yo shinwa ni nare

Although I've seen the clips on youtube . com, the opening song itself stands out, hence the 5th

opening song.

**The Culprit Revealed! Part 6**

Somewhere within the Digimon world, Ren and an injured Shinji activated their Survive cards

and upgraded into their Survive armors. They then took out several Dragonflymons as they could,

but feeling that they have to eliminate them to prevent them from going back to Earth, they activated

their Final Vent cards, and finally, all Dragonflymons within their vicinity are gone. They then returned

to Odaiba, where the Chosen children, the ROD and Get Backers casts are busy taking on almost

300 Dragonflymons. Ren went into action, while Shinji struggles to catch up, as his loss of blood was

starting to take its toll on his body.

At the Digimon world, Ken and Miyako managed to remove the black spiral rings from the

Yubikitomons, and led them to a secret passage where they can get inside without being detected.

But even then, there were evil Digimons guarding every passageway, such as the Bakemons. Class C,

Ryu, and the Yubikitomons fought the Bakemons while Kyuu was shielding Megumi.

Back at Odaiba, Koushiro, Mimi and Wallace arrived, and brought with them a laptop where they

can send the Dragonflymons back to the Digimon world. Koushiro then opened the Digital gate, sending

100 of the Dragonflymons back to the Digimon world, but had to halt the procedure as the other

Dragonflymons were starting to attack Koushiro.

Meanwhile, at Odaiba, Ginji used his electricity power to ward of the other Dragonlymons that are guarding

the black tower, while Ban was close to breaking it by repeatedly using the Snake Bite. "_Suneyk Bayto_!".

Ban kept on doing this until the black tower was destroyed, and the Digimons are now able to evolve

into their champion forms. Greymon lead the champion Digimons in vanquishing the remaining 150

Dragonflymons. And after five minutes, the heroes cheered, as Odaiba was safe now, but then learned

that the Honshu and Hokkaido Prefectures are under attack by more Dragonflymons. The casts of

Get Backers, ROD The TV, and the Chosen Children then left, and five minutes later, Ren and Shinji

came out of a PC in a computer shop. They then reverted back to normal. Ren looked around, seeing

the carnage the Dragonflymons brought upon in Odaiba. When he turned around, he saw Shinji slumped

on the ground, lying in a pool of blood. Ren then came to his side, and shouted at the paramedics for

assistance. As the paramedics were attending to Shinji, Shinji took out his card deck and gave it to Ren.

"Ren…I'm sorry…Looks like…it's up to you to stop…the r…real cul…prit…". Ren broke into tears

at Shinji's speech. "Don't say that…! You'll make it! You must…!". Shinji smirked a little, and then

clasped Ren's hand. "Promise me…save Yuri…Stop the Zodiac W…wars…Help cl…close th…the

portals…". Ren gave his word, and Shinji expired. Ren cried Shinji's name in tears, but nothing came

out from Shinji, for he is dead. Ren gripped at the Advent cards that Shinji gave him and slowly walked

away, while the paramedics covered Shinji's corpse. Ren was silent after this, as he became more

determined to put a stop to what's happening right now, and his silence was broken when a voice called

his name. Turning around, he saw a familiar face at the PC screen. It was Tenbiza. Tenbiza then spoke

and said, "You are the only one left, Iteza. Now we duel to the end, for there will be only one winner.".

Ren then realized Mizugameza and To-Rasu are gone as well, though he didn't care on how they were

defeated. All he cared about is winning the battle, saving Eri, and putting a stop to the real culprit's plans.

- - -

Futagoza (Gemini) is dead. Ten Zodiac signs are down, and only two more to go: Iteza (Sagittarius) and

Tenbiza (Libra). Who will emerge as the sole survivor?

- - -

At Tokyo, CLAMP School has their share of troubles, as 300 Dragonflymons managed to penetrate

the insides of the school, killing almost 200 students, CLAMP and DDS alike. But an unexpected help

came in the form of Sakura Kinomoto, Li Syaoran, Yuu, Eriol (as Clow Reed), Ruby Moon, Spinner Sun,

and Kerebos. Using her Sakura Cards, Sakura and the others managed to eradicate all of the

Dragonflymons, and CLAMP School was safe. But the relief was short-lived, as many students perished

from the attack, including Class A and Class Q's Kinta. Only Kazuma and the CLAMP School detectives

(Akira, Nokoru and Suoh) survived the onslaught (yes, even the faculty of DDS and CLAMP School,

including Principal Dan, were among those who were killed). Kazuma and the survivors were shocked to

find out that they were the only ones left. Even Sakura was crying upon learning that Principal Dan and

Directress Ohkawa were also killed. Eriol then suggested that the best they could do now is to go to the

Digimon world and confront the mastermind so that the carnage will end. Kazuma then opened the

Digital gate, and Team Sakura went to the Digimon world, intending to help Class C in stopping the

mastermind's plot to merge Earth and the Digimon world.

**To Be Continued… **

**Moonlight** by Yukari Katsuki S.E.N.S.

(Ending song from **Phantom Memory Kurau**)

tooku haruka kanata kara, kimi ga hohoemu youni

kako kara tsudzuku hakanasa, shizuka ni utsushidasarete

tsutaerarenai modokashisa dakishime

sora wo aoide inoru yo

Moonlight, kawarazu ni ite

Moonlight, ai ni yuku, kimi ni

…Interlude…

odayaka na hibi to yorisou shiawase

kako to mirai ga kousasuru

Moonlight, kakenobori, kitto

Moonlight, mouichido aeru

kimi no hikari, michishirube, mayowazu ni aruiteyuku

moshimo tadoritsuketa nara, tooi kioku ni sayonara

Moonlight, kawarazu ni ite

Moonlight, ai ni yuku, kimi ni

Moonlight, kakenobori, kitto

Moonlight, mouichido aeru

Moonlight, kawarazu ni ite

Moonlight, ai ni yuku, kimi ni

Moonlight…

(fade)

I found out about this song from www(.)gendou(.)com, then checked it out on www(.)youtube(.)com,

and I must say that this ending song is perfect, as the next succeeding chapters will undergo a darker tone,

as it will tackle on the dramatic side, as well as the crisis that Tezuka said will soon arrive, putting the

human world and the Digimon world in jeopardy.

That, my dear readers, means that the grand finale of this fics is just a few chapters away.

Oh dear…once again I did the impossible…I killed off all of the CLAMP School faculty, and killed all

four key founders of DDS:

Principal Morihiko Dan

Ms. Shuro Katagiri

Kotaro Minami

Tatsumi Hongou

So what's the ending going to be like? Before you flame me for killing off principal Dan and the

CLAMP School teachers, keep reading until you reach the end of this fic. You'll see what the ending

would be like.

**Preview:**

- Knight and Tenbiza duke it out to win the coveted "wish", while Lady Devimon watches on.

- Class C, Kyuu, Ryu, and Megumi finally confronts the fake Shido Suzaku,who reveals his true form,

and Team Sakura joins the fray and helps the Chosen Children in facing the real culprit..

- The rest of the heroes in Japan continue to drive the rest of the Dragonflymons away from the rest of

the prefectures.


	105. The Culprit Revealed part 7

**Koudoutai: Fight for the Future**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! And welcome to Book 3 of Koudoutai. I wish to thank

the readers, and reviewers for reading and reviewing Koudoutai: The New Enemy, and the

side stories that I've written, and for reading Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back. I really

appreciate it. And now, it's time to get a move on, and on to the story!

For those who are new here, **READ KOUDOUTAI: THE NEW ENEMY and **

**KOUDOUTAI: THE ZODIAC STRIKES BACK**. These two fics are prequels, so read

them first before going here.

**Disclaimer**:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure 02 is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider Ryuki is owned by Ishimori Productions.

CLAMP School is owned by CLAMP

Get Backers is owned by TBS and Studio Pierrot.

Cardcaptor Sakura is owned by CLAMP.

- - -

At Odaiba, Ren Akiyama stared at the PC monitor in disbelief at seeing Tenbiza's face. "Just great…

another doppelganger using the Libra card deck, and this is the third time that I get to see your ugly

face. Maybe you should join the circus.". Tenbiza, however, wasn't fazed by Ren's comments. "I am

real, Iteza. But this time I'll be your last opponent. If you beat me, you'll get the wish you've been

longing for.". Ren then wasted no time and changed to his Zodiac armor, and went to the Digimon world

via the PC to take out Tenbiza.

- - -

**Zankoku na Tenshi** (**Cruel Angel Thesis**) by: Takahashi Youko

(Opening song from **Neon Genesis Evangelion**)

zankoku na tenshi no you ni

shounen yo shinwa ni nare

Short Instrumental Intro

aoi kaze ga ima

mune no DOA wo tataite mo

watashi dake wo tada mitsumete

hohoende'ru anatasotto fureru mono

motomeru koto ni muchuu de

unmei sae mada shiranai

itaike na hitomidakedo itsuka kidzuku deshou

sono senaka ni wa

haruka mirai mezasu tame no

hane ga aru kotozankoku na tenshi no TE-ZE

madobe kara yagate tobitatsu

hotobashiru atsui PATOSU de 3

omoide wo uragiru nara

kono sora wo daite kagayaku 4

shounen yo shinwa ni nare

Instrumental 5

zutto nemutte'ru

watashi no ai no yurikago

anata dake ga yume no shisha ni

yobareru asa ga kuruhosoi kubisuji wo

tsukiakari ga utsushite'ru

sekai-juu no toki wo tomete

tojikometai kedomoshimo futari aeta koto ni

imi ga aru nara 6

watashi wa sou jiyuu wo shiru

tame no BAIBURU 7

zankoku na tenshi no TE-ZE

kanashimi ga soshite hajimaru

dakishimeta inochi no katachi

sono yume ni mezameta toki

dare yori mo hikari wo hanatsu

shounen yo shinwa ni narehito wa ai wo tsumugi nagara

rekishi wo tsukuru

megami nante narenai mama

watashi wa ikiruzankoku na tenshi no TE-ZE

madobe kara yagate tobitatsu

hotobashiru atsui PATOSU de

omoide wo uragiru nara

kono sora wo daite kagayaku

shounen yo shinwa ni nare

Although I've seen the clips on youtube . com, the opening song itself stands out, hence the 5th

opening song.

**The Culprit Revealed! Part 7**

Somewhere within the Digimon world, Sakura, Syaoran, and the rest of Team Sakura

(except Eriol and Yuu) marveled at the scenery of the Digimon world. They even encounter some

friendly Digimons along the way. While Sakura and Ruby Moon where fawning over some

Yubikitomons, Syoaran, Kerebos and Spinner sun sweat-dropped, and reminded them that

they have a mission to accomplish. Yuu then told the others that he saw an observatory in the

middle of a Digimon town, and that a huge, black portal was hovering above the observatory.

Eriol then concluded that whoever was inside there might be planning to send more wild Digimons

there towards Japan. They then hurried, hoping that they're not too late.

Honshu prefecture. Almost 150 Dragonflymons were hovering above the city, while the other 150

were indulging themselves in killing off 50 percent of that prefecture's population. Ginji used his

electricity power to stun 75 Dragonflymons, and Koushiro opened the Digital Gate, and sucked

the unconscious Digmons into the laptop. Ban used his _Jagan_ (Evil Eye) to trick 50 Dragonflymons

into going towards the laptop, while Lady Poison used her Coersion perfume to force 50 more of

the Digimons to go back to the Digimon world, while Kazuki used his strings to tie up 50 more,

while Dr. Jackal took out the remaining 75 other Dragonflymons. The heroes then proceeded to

destroy another black tower, and Honshu was safe now, but like in the case of Odaiba and Tokyo,

more than half of Honshu's population were wiped out. They then decided to head to Hokkaido.

Back at the Digimon world, Class C and Q saw Yuri slowly changed back to her original form, a

Spectramon. And was slowly being placed on the laboratory bed, where a laser pointer was aimed

at her, intending to use her energy to create a permanent passageway linking the Digimon world and

Earth's. Wizarmon then stepped forward, and used his powers to damage the equipment, and fired its

energy on Shido, who then abandoned Shido's guise, revealing himself at last. It was Skull-Satamon!

It turned out that he actually murdered the real Shido Suzaku just weeks after Team Alternative broke

up, as well as the real Shido learned about Skull-Satamon's true intentions. As Wizarmon and Skull-Satamon

were exchanging blows, Class C and Q freed Yuri from the silk threads, and tried to wake her up.

Meanwhile, Class C's Digimon partners evolved into their champion forms and aided Wizarmon in

fighting Skull-Satamon.

Elsewhere within the Digimon world, Knight and Tenbiza stood face to face, intending to finish this battle,

while Lady Devimon arrived and watches the scene as Knight activated the survive card, upgrading his

armor. Knight-Survive then went for the offensive, only to miss his target as Tenbiza warps away, only to

appear near Knight-Survive and dished out some offensive attack of his own.

Back at the observatory, Skull-Satamon's minions appeared, and held the champion Digimons and

Wizarmon back, while the rest went for Class C. Daisuke grabbed Hikari as Skull-Satamon killed Miyako,

Ken, Takeru and Iori. Kyuu pushed Megumi aside as another of Skull-Satamon's minions stabbed Kyuu

and Ryu, causing their instant death. Megumi screamed as her boyfriend and her schoolmates died in front

of her, causing her to faint. Daisuke and Hikari were shocked, and Daisuke stared lividly at Skull-Satamon,

who laughed evilly, and said, "That's just a sample to those who oppose us. No matter what you do, we

will triumph in the end.".

XV-Mon and Angewomon braced themselves as they were now outnumbered, but were determined to

put a stop to Skull-Satamon's plans once and for all.

**To Be Concluded… **

**Moonlight** by Yukari Katsuki S.E.N.S.

(Ending song from **Phantom Memory Kurau**)

tooku haruka kanata kara, kimi ga hohoemu youni

kako kara tsudzuku hakanasa, shizuka ni utsushidasarete

tsutaerarenai modokashisa dakishime

sora wo aoide inoru yo

Moonlight, kawarazu ni ite

Moonlight, ai ni yuku, kimi ni

…Interlude…

odayaka na hibi to yorisou shiawase

kako to mirai ga kousasuru

Moonlight, kakenobori, kitto

Moonlight, mouichido aeru

kimi no hikari, michishirube, mayowazu ni aruiteyuku

moshimo tadoritsuketa nara, tooi kioku ni sayonara

Moonlight, kawarazu ni ite

Moonlight, ai ni yuku, kimi ni

Moonlight, kakenobori, kitto

Moonlight, mouichido aeru

Moonlight, kawarazu ni ite

Moonlight, ai ni yuku, kimi ni

Moonlight…

(fade)

I found out about this song from www(.)gendou(.)com, then checked it out on www(.)youtube(.)com, and I must

say that this ending song is perfect, as the next succeeding chapters will undergo a darker tone, as

it will tackle on the dramatic side, as well as the crisis that Tezuka said will soon arrive, putting the

human world and the Digimon world in jeopardy.

That, my dear readers, means that the grand finale of this fics is just a few chapters away.

Looks like the conclusion is just a chapter away. But you're wondering why I killed almost everyone

in this fic. Don't jump to conclusions just yet. Check back next chapter to see what kind of ending it's

going to be like.

**Preview:**

- Knight and Tenbiza duke it out to win the coveted "wish", while Lady Devimon watches on.

- Daisuke, Hikari, and Megumi watches in amazement as the Suzaku siblings (Shido and Yuri)

fights off Skull-Satamon and his minions, and out an end to his plans.

-The rest of the heroes successfully saved Japan.

- The ending of this fic.


	106. The Culprit Revealed Part 8

Hello, Readers! We're now in the final chapter of this fic, and this is by far the longest DSQ fic

that I've ever written, and by far one of the most darker and violent of all DSQ fics that I've

made so far.

I'm quite sure that some of you readers are taken aback by the style of writing that I used, as

well as infusing elements from Kamen Rider Ryuki, as well as bringing the cast of Digimon Adventure 02

and ROD The TV in for the mix.

Well, a writer has to be creative, and when a good plot pops into a writer's mind, the writer must

take advantage of it, and try it out to see if the reader likes the plot. Well, the plots of the fics that

I've written on the past two Koudoutai fics were, so far, well-received, from several fanfic writers

and readers, all of them are avid DSQ fans. The DSQ fanfic readers/writers includes:

- Miki Bidan

- Kira Stone

- Dark Kyu

- Crystal Haze

- Krizzie

- White Snow

- Sharmaine (still reading Koudoutai: The New Enemy, reviews will soon follow)

- Anami-Chan

But inspite of the semi-violence of the Koudoutai fics, I still retain the comedy and detective themes

that were present in the DSQ TV series, and still I managed to keep the "good guys triumph over

evil guys" theme alive on the past two Koudoutai fics, but in this fic, I made a bold experiment by

having all characters of DSQ and CLAMP School students and faculties killed (including Principal Dan

and his staff) by the rampaging Dragonflymons. But to keep the readers glued on the story so that they'll

reach the ending, I placed the cast of Cardcaptor Sakura and Get Backers in for some added support,

as well as recurring characters from Digimon Adventure 02. You're also wondering what will happen

now that all the staff and faculty members of CLAMP School and DDS are dead. Well, read this chapter,

'coz this is the conclusion, and the questions to your queries will be answered in the end of this chapter.

To the readers who reviewed the three Koudoutai fics, THANK YOU!!! I really appreciate it! And you

guys really make my day! Don't worry, I'll read your fics once I'm through with this, and read it if you have

new fics to upload.

And now, it's time to get a move on, and on to the story!

For those who are new here, **READ KOUDOUTAI: THE NEW ENEMY** and

**KOUDOUTAI: THE ZODIAC STRIKES BACK. **These two fics are prequels, so read them

first before going here.

Disclaimer:

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure 02 is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider Ryuki is owned by Ishimori Productions.

- CLAMP School is owned by CLAMP

- Get Backers is owned by TBS and Studio Pierrot.

- Cardcaptor Sakura is owned by CLAMP.

- - -

Knight (Iteza/Sagittarius) tries every tactic he could think of in slowing down Tenbiza (Libra), but

Tenbiza's teleportation abilities allows him to keep Knight at bay. Tenbiza then inserted a card into

the Gold Visor, and activated the Final Vent, and a phoenix Digimon appeared. It was Gold Phoenix,

and Gold Phoenix mounted onto Tenbiza's back, slowly lifting him up, preparing for an ultimate attack.

Knight braces himself, while Lady Devimon playfully tosses the "magic sphere" up and down, eager to

see Tenbiza win the final battle, and hoped that Knight will die after the Final Vent sequence is completed.

- - -

**Detective School Q**

**Presents…**

**Koudoutai: Fight For The Future**

**The Culprit Revealed! Part 9**

Inside the observatory, Daisuke and Hikari shields an unconscious Megumi (who fainted after witnessing

the deaths of Kyuu, and Ryu, as well as seeing the rest of Class C and their Digimon partners being killed

as well) while Wizarmon, Angewomon and XV-Mon, who then changed to Magnamon, keeps Skull-Satamon's

minions at bay, while Skull-Satamon tossed aside the corpse of Kyuu and Ryu. Wizarmon realized that he has

underestimated Skull-Satamon's power, and realized that their chances of stopping him were slim. Then

something unexpected happened. "Gaea Force!". A huge black ball apeeared and killed the minions of

Skull-Satamon. Looking around, Daisuke and the others were surprised to see Black War Greymon, who

arrived along with Andromon, Team Sakura and other heroic Digimons, including Leomon and Ogremon. The

tide of the battle has now shifted to Daisuke's side.

At Hokkaido, Ban and Ginji were in the process of destroying a black tower while the other heroes are keeping

the other Dragonflymons at bay, while Koushiro, Mimi and Wallace used their laptops in sending the

Dragonflymons back to the Digimon world. After 15 minutes, Hokkaido was safe, and there were no more

Dragonflymons. They sighed in relief, and waited for Daisuke and the others to finish their mission. Mimi got

a text message from Kazuma, and was distraught at reading the message. She tearfully told everyone that

CLAMP School is now gone, meaning all of the students there were killed, but only Kazuma and the three

CLAMP School detectives survive. Wallace was equally shocked, unable to comprehend the fact that

Morihiko Dan was among those who were killed. Yumiko clenched her fists, and silently cursed the mastermind

for causing widespread deaths all over Japan.

Back at the Digimon world, Skull-Satamon was defiant to the end, not wanting to retreat after his minions were

defeated by the combined forces of the humans and the Digimons.

Yuu used his powers to trap Skull-Satamon inside an invisible force field, but Skull-Satamon broke free, and

unleashed an array of dark needles at his enemies. Yuu and Ruby Moon were instantly killed, and Syaoran

took the fatal needle wound on the head that was meant for Sakura, and Daisuke was stabbed on the chest,

piercing his heart while trying to shield Hikari from the advancing claws of Skull-Satamon. Eriol was angered,

and for some unknown reason, he reverted back to his old incarnation of Clow Reed. Sakura was angered as

well, as Syaoran died in her arms, and unconsciously summoned all the guardians of the Sakura cards, and the

guardians were brought out of their cards, all ready to strike Skull-Satamon. Hikari cried at seeing the corpse

of Daisuke, and Angewomon evolved to Holy Angewomon, while XV-Mon evolved to ultimate stage,

becoming Ultra V-Mon (a combination of XV-Mon and Magnamon, kind of like Ultraman Blue). Skull-Satamon

was taken aback by the sight before him, but pressed on with the attack, but to his surprise, his attack didn't

seem to affect them. Spinner Sun then noticed a black ring on Skull-Satamon's staff, and told Kerebos to attack

the black ring on Skull-Satamon's staff, deducing that maybe it has something to do with all of the portals

appearing on Japan. Spinner Sun and Kerebos tried a sneak attack to get the staff, but were blocked by

Piedmon, who stabbed them with the Trump Sword, killing them.

But despite the added and awakened powers, Team Sakura, Ultra V-Mon and Holy Angemon couldn't get

any leverage in weakening Skull-Satamon, who was joined by Piedmon.

Then all of the sudden, Yuri Suzaku's body glowed, and from her Digimon form she reverted back to her

human form, and aimed her finger at both Skull-Satamon and Piedmon, sending them careening against the

wall, dropping his staff. Then the spirit of Shido, Yuri's brother, appeared, and destroyed the staff, along with

the black ring. As a result, the several portals in Japan started to shrink, sucking all the remaining Dragonflymons

back into the Digimon world, and then shutting itself close. Skull-Satamon and Piedmon screamed in anger,

seeing that their plans were slowly being thwarted. "NOOO!!!! I'm so close! Damn you, you low-class humans!

You cannot stop me from merging the Digimon world with yours!". But Holy Angewomon fired the

Heaven's Holy Arrow, piercing Skull-Satamon's chest, slowly killing him. "You do not deserve to live, for you

have caused a severe and irreparable damage to Earth and the Digimon world! You must not come back to life

in order ensure that both worlds will never suffer again at your hands!" Holy Angewomon declared, and 20 seconds

later, Skull-Satamon was "deleted", ensuring that danger was over. Ultra V-Mon on the other hand, weakened

Piedmon, and Sakura's Sakura card guardians went on to defeat Piedmon, and the observatory was silent, as the

battle was over.

On the other side of the Digimon world, Knight, who was in his normal, armored form, was reeling after being

struck by Tenbiza's Final Vent, and Tenbiza was ready to deliver the final blow, but then he suddenly convulsed.

It turns out that the black ring that was encompassed on Skull-Satamon's staff was actually the very essence of

Tenbiza (kind of like a living black towers like the Digimons that Arachnaemon made) life force, and with the staff

and black ring gone, Tenbiza will also dissipate. Tenbiza staggered forward a bit, while his body was already

evaporating. "L…looks like…you w…won…you're th…the last Z…Zo…diac fight…er stand…ing…". Tenbiza's

body dispersed, and was no more. Knight then saw Lady Devimon took her whip, ready to take out Knight. "You

won't get your hands on this. It already belong to Skull-Satamon, and I'll be taking yours as well!" she hissed. Knight

then inserted a card into the Dark Visor, determined to get the energies he needed to revive Eri. "**ADVENTO**".

Dragredder appeared, ready to swoop down on Lady Devimon. With Lady Devimon distracted, Knight then

inserted another card into his Visor. "**NASTY VENTO**". Dark Wind appeared, emitting sonic waves,

causing Lady Devimon to feel dizzy, dropping the sphere, and the sphere went into Knight's possession, while

Dragreder attacked a still dizzy Lady Devimon, consuming her in the process. Knight then saw a portal, which was

about to be closed. He then entered the portal and was transported inside the hospital room of the comatose Eri.

Knight's armored disappeared, and reverted back to Ren Akiyama. He then opened the sphere, and the "magic energies"

went to Eri, healing her of her injuries. Ten minutes later Eri was fully recovered, and saw Ren sitting on the ground,

leaning against the wall. She smiled and called Ren's name, who didn't respond, for he was unconscious, his body

was badly wounded following his long battle with the Dragonflymons and Tenbiza.

- - -

Tenbiza is dead. The sole survivor and the last Zodiac fighter standing: Iteza (Sagittarius)

- - -

Back at the observatory, Hikari, Sakura and Megumi (who woke up) were crying over the deaths of their

love ones (Daisuke, Syaoran, and Kyuu), and Team Sakura, Ultra V-Mon and Holy Angewomon were sympathetic

over the three girls, seeing that the deaths of their boyfriends were too much for them to bear. Shido then saw the

machine, still operational. He then intended to use his Spectramon powers to revert the stream of time, and restart

the Zodiac wars, but Megumi angrily lashed out at Shido, only to be restrained by Ultra V-Mon. Yuri then confronted

Shido, saying that they can stay together in the Digimon world, and said that she doesn't wish to live in the human world

anymore, saying that she's content living here, and that they (Yuri and Shido) must do something to repair the damage.

Shido looked at a portal, and saw the damage done on all of Japan, and became guilt-ridden, and sadly conceded,

and told the three girls and Team Sakura of what's going to happen next. Yuri and Shido told Team Sakura and the

three girls that he and Yuri will sacrifice their essence to revert the stream of time, up to the point before the Zodiac

weapons were created, and will ensure that Skull-Satamon will not cause any more harm once revived (because

when reverting the stream of time, that means Skull-Satamon will be brought back to life since he wasn't killed in

the past). However, Shido told them that they'll let Team Sakura and the three girls (Hikari, Sakura and Megumi)

retain the memories of the events that happened during the Zodiac wars, so that if they encounter a situation similar

to the Zodiac wars or any situation, they'll be able to apply it. Hikari and Megumi hugged Yuri for the last time, since

they won't see her again. Shido then clasped hands with Yuri, and the surrounding area glowed in the dark, as Shido

and Yuri used their Spectramon powers to revert the stream of time, undoing the damage that was done a year and

six months ago.

Soon the remaining heroes were placed back to their respective places. Team Sakura were back in their schools,

Eriol, Ruby Moon and Spinner Sun were back in England. Sakura then saw Syaoran standing beside him. She squealed

aloud while hugging him. "Sakura! What's got into you?" Syaoran asked. Sakura then realized that Syaoran had no

memory of the events that happened during the Zodiac wars, so she pretended that nothing has ever happened. "Nothing.

Just being glad that you're here." Sakura smiled, and kissed him passionately on the lips (Sakura and Syaoran are 14

in case your wondering).

At DDS, Class C was introduced to the DDS community, and soon Hikari and Megumi were talking at one side,

discussing about what happened. "It'd be better not to mention any of this to our friends to avoid confusion, and

besides, they don't have any memories about what happened, so let's drop it, ok?". Hikari pleaded. Megumi nodded,

saying that it's for the best. Soon, Hikari and Megumi were joined by Class A, and the rest of Class C and Q.

**The End**

**Hikari** by Saeko Chiba

(2nd end song from **Heat Guy J**)

namida kakushita hitomi de anata wa doko e yuku

toozakaru yume no kotae sagasu tabibito

dakishimete todokanakute dakedo sono mune ni

nukumori o sukoshi dake wakete agetai

koko ni watashi wa iru kara zutto

furikaeranai tabiji o anata ga yuku no nara

watashi wa itsumo anata o oikakeru kaze

doko made mo

fuyugareta machi no naka ni anata no hohoemi ga

itsumo tashikana hikari o todokete kureru

tsuyosugite wake aenai sabishisa ni itsuka

nagusame no hitoshizuku ga todoku youni to

koko ni watashi wa iru kara zutto

furikaeranai futari wa samayoui no hate ni

hikari to kaze no sekai o suguri hajimeru

te o totte

(Ok, so what this song have to do with all of this? Well, Shido suzaku realizes the error of his ways,

and saw the "light" of all this, that the Zodiac war is pointless, so he dicided to give it all up)

Ok, so where does this leave? I mean, what happened to the 12 Zodiac fighters?

Well…here they are:

**Epilogue:**

Somewhere within Japan, the 12 Zodiac fighters were seen on the streets, with no memories of what happened.

- Asakura brawled with the police until he was apprehended and taken to prison.

- Yuichi Saito became a well-renowned pianist, and gets to play around the world whenever there's a concert.

- Surprisingly, Miyuki Tezuka retained the memories of the events that happened during the Zodiac wars,

but chose to keep it secret even from Yuichi. He is currently doing fortune telling services to customers.

- Suichi Kitaoka, through Goro Yura, went to the doctor, and detected the malignant cancer tumor, which

was in stage 1, and was scheduled to undergo operation.

- Jun Shibaura was still in college, and still a spoiled brat.

- Masashi Sudou was found out about his corrupt and homicidal escapades and was jailed. Roy Mustang

replaces Sudo and his currently escorting Asakura to prison.

- Saturou Toujou is currently living with Hideyuki Kagawa and his family, and is attending college. Both

Kagawa and Saturou are working in Lab 401 alongside their colleague, Hajime Nakamura.

- Mitsuru Sano was still working as a security guard at CLAMP School, and you know what he does when

greeting the staff and visitors.

- Miho Karasuma and her elder sister found work in the Takamizawa Group of Companies and were given

high-ranking jobs with high salaries.

- Its founder, Itsuro Takamizawa (Ichiko Dan), met with Principal Dan, and the two siblings reconciled and

are in good terms again, letting go of their past, and decided to work together.

- Shinji is currently busy finishing his report at the ORE Journal, still bumbling as always, but is one of the most

hardworking journalists in Japan. His twin brother, Shinichi, was never conceived, thus disappeared from existence.

- Ren is working as a part time waiter in Atori Tea House in Kyoto, while his girlfriend, Eri, still works at Lab 401.

- As for Tenbiza…well he doesn't exist, since he's made of Dark Tower.

- The Digimon Emperor (Garou Giovanni) is once again on the run. And is being pursued by the cops…

And what about the Suzakus? Well, they're part of the Digimon's biosphere, just like Murakami did in

episode 50 of Digimon Adventure 02, donating their life essences to repair the damage and reverted the

stream of time.

And because of that, neither of the 12 Zodiac fighters (except Miyuki Tezuka) retain any knowledge of what

happened, and never recalled any of their friends.

Back at DDS, Class C settles in on their new school, and are awaiting their teacher's arrival so that they can

start their lessons. The same can be said for Class Q, as Tatsumi Hongou arrived and began give out lectures.

This is going to be one long day, but for Hikari Yagami, Sakura Kinomoto, and Megumi Minami, they'll always

keep in their minds the horrors, and the good times they shared with Yuri and the heroic Zodiac fighters. And

certainly the three girls have learned some very important reminders, and now they can apply it on certain situation

that may come in their way.

And that's all, folks! Thanks for tuning in on this fic. I truly appreciate it, and am very touched by the reviews you've

gave while reading it . And I promise to return you the favor by reading your fics, and give them an honest reviews.

Thanks again! And look forward to the fics that I'll be uploading in the coming weeks once you've finished the fics.

In the meantime, Here are the upcoming fics:

**Koudoutai Fanfic Special: _12 Zodiac Fighters_**

**Koudoutai OVA: _Episode Final_**


End file.
